Une Question de Décisions
by Julie Winchester
Summary: La Fraternité est établie, Arthur en passe de devenir le Roi Présent et à Venir. Il est temps pour Merlin de sortir de l'ombre et d'embrasser sa destinée. Saison 5
1. 1) Un Mariage Royal - Partie 1

**On commence en douceur avec un sous-épisode !**

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 1: Un Mariage Royal ~ Partie 1 ~

Des trois hommes assis à l'extérieur de la petite salle enfouie sous le château, l'un avait l'air un peu satisfait de lui-même, l'un manquait distinctement d'enthousiasme, et le troisième observait un petit sablier d'une demi-heure avec une lueur presque malicieusement amusée dans les yeux.

Merlin regarda tomber les grains de sable, le coin de sa bouche tressautant avec hilarité à chaque cri, bruit sourd, et braiment-d'âne-couinement-de-poulet qui se faisait entendre à travers l'épaisse porte de bois.

Et était-ce étonnant que le chevalier attendant son tour d'entrer là-dedans manque d'enthousiasme ?

Gauvain jeta un regard à ce chevalier, puis à Merlin. Le magicien avait certainement fait preuve d'un étrange sens de l'humour dans son choix de 'créature magique'. La bête faisait trois pieds de haut, n'avait donc pas une taille intimidante, et ressemblait à un hippogriffe. Cependant, il y avait une différence majeure. Au lieu d'être moitié aigle, moitié cheval, la chose était moitié _poulet,_ moitié _âne_. Il avait aussi annoncé aux chevaliers qui allaient l'affronter, sans armes, de façon régulière, que c'était un 'Asalcicen' n'importe qui parlant couramment l'Ancien Langage aurait conscience que cela signifiait littéralement 'âne-poulet'.

Quand Arthur avait découvert ça, et vu la créature pour la première fois, le roi avait certainement eu l'air d'hésiter entre s'éloigner avec embarras devant la création de son Sorcier de la Cour, et rester debout à se moquer d'elle.

Le dernier grain de sable tomba au fond du sablier, et Gauvain y vit son signal pour se lever et entrer dans la pièce. À l'intérieur, un chevalier sans armes ni armure faisait de son mieux pour repousser la créature qui lui arrivait à peine à la taille. À en juger par les bleus sur ses bras, et sa claudication, il ne s'en sortait pas très bien. Quant à Gauvain, il se contenta d'entrer et de donner un coup de botte aux fesses de la création pour obtenir son attention, avant de simplement lui faucher les jambes d'un coup de pied et de la suspendre, tête en bas, par la queue.

Il la garda dans sa main tandis que le chevalier se retirait précipitamment de la pièce, et la lâcha lorsque le malheureux suivant eut pris sa place. Il quitta ensuite la salle et ferma la porte, observant le chevalier qui venait de sortir s'éloigner en boitant, après avoir reçu la dose habituelle de médicament contre la douleur dont Merlin gardait toujours une bouteille sous la main.

Gauvain ricana lorsqu'il fut hors de vue.

« Ils ne sont plus aussi enthousiastes, maintenant, pas vrai ? »

Merlin lui jeta un regard impassible.

« Eh bien, si je pouvais les entraîner ouvertement, ils se prendraient beaucoup moins de raclées.

Le chevalier l'observa en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais, comme si tu n'avais pas fait exprès de rendre cette chose aussi folle, parce que tu pensais que ce serait très drôle de voir leurs têtes. »

Merlin essaya, en vain, de cacher son sourire à ces mots.

« D'accord, peut-être que j'y vais un peu fort avec eux. Tu vas devoir t'assurer qu'ils ne relâchent pas le rythme pendant qu'Arthur, Gwen et moi serons partis. »

Le magicien eut une petite grimace à ces derniers mots, et ce n'était pas à l'idée de s'éloigner de Camelot. Gauvain pouvait deviner la vraie raison.

« Le Conseil radote encore que c'est une mauvaise idée que notre roi rende visite à un pays qui soutient la magie ? »

Merlin grogna dans sa barbe.

« Seulement à _chaque_ réunion depuis qu'il a reçu l'invitation au mariage. Il a cessé de venir au milieu de la semaine dernière, et _m_ 'a abandonné à devoir les supporter. Même Gwen, qui commençait juste à trouver sa place dans les réunions, les évite. Bien sûr, ils disent au conseil que c'est pour pouvoir préparer le voyage, mais je pense que nous savons tous les deux qu'ils ne supportaient juste plus les protestations constantes. Ce n'est même pas comme si on allait partir si longtemps. Ce sera seulement une semaine, dont quatre jours de voyage. »

Gauvain renifla avec dédain.

« Eh bien, nous savons tous deux le peu de bon sens que possède le Conseil, à part Geoffrey. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous me laissez derrière. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard, ayant prévu que ce sujet finirait par arriver.

« Nous avons _besoin_ qu'une partie de la Fraternité reste en arrière, et il se trouve que tu es celui qui s'est le plus impliqué dans l'entraînement des chevaliers à la résistance contre la magie. Léon et Perceval restent aussi, comme tu le sais. Ils sont chargés de veiller sur Gaius et de s'assurer que personnene le dérange pendant l'absence d'Arthur... Les gens ne sont plus aussi nerveux qu'il utilise la magie avec ses médicaments maintenant, depuis ces trois dernières semaines, mais il risque encore d'être pris pour cible. »

A la mention du médecin, et du danger très réel dans lequel le mettait sa 'permission spéciale d'utiliser la magie', Gauvain se redressa sérieusement.

« Alors tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour surveiller également ses arrières. »

Merlin sourit à ces mots.

« Je sais que tu le feras. »

Il se leva en soupirant.

« Eh bien, puisque notre cher chevalier là-dedans est le dernier pour aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu pourras verrouiller la pièce quand son temps sera écoulé ? Il faut que j'aille finir de faire les bagages. Arthur insiste pour que je n'assiste pas au mariage en tant que serviteur, ce qui veut dire que je dois préparer mes beaux vêtements. »

Gauvain se mit à ricaner.

« Oui, je m'assurerai que ce pauvre homme échappe au massacre à temps. Est-ce que tu vas assister au mariage en tant que Seigneur Merlin, Premier Conseiller du Roi de Camelot ? »

Le conseiller en question se retourna là où il avait commencé à descendre le couloir, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« En-dehors du Château d'Escetia, non. À l'intérieur... Oh que oui. »

Il s'éloigna dans le couloir et commença à remonter vers le château. C'était la seule chose qu'il attendait vraiment avec enthousiasme. Bien que la position d'Arthur sur la magie soit un secret, et par conséquent l'identité de son conseiller comme Sorcier de la Cour également, tous les nobles et conseillers en qui Fyren avait le plus confiance avaient été informés de la supercherie. Enfin, la supercherie d'un supposé serviteur qui était en fait un conseiller sous couverture. Pas celle du Sorcier de la Cour dissimulé comme conseiller.

Merlin ricana tout seul en y pensant. Certes, il serait debout sur le côté comme un dignitaire mineur durant le mariage lui-même, qui serait plein d'individus moins influents et fiables. Mais à la fête qui suivrait, où seul le cœur de la cour de Fyren se trouverait, il serait assis à une place d'honneur à la table du Roi.

Il avait encore l'air très content de lui quand il arriva aux appartements de Gaius, le médecin haussant un sourcil devant l'expression de son pupille.

« Tu attends ce voyage avec impatience, je vois ? »

Merlin sautilla pratiquement dans la pièce avec bonne humeur.

« J'ai toutes les raisons de le faire, non ? Fyren va se marier, je vais avoir quelqu'un pour me servir pour changer, au lieu de courir après Arthur, et j'aurai enfin l'occasion d'avoir une vraie discussion avec sa Sorcière de la Cour. Il est temps que j'aie une vraie rencontre avec Iunia. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« En effet. Il serait bon pour les deux royaumes que vous vous consultiez tous les deux. Bien que tu sois le plus puissant, elle a la plus grande expérience. Elle a été élevée dans un temple de l'Ancienne Religion, après tout. »

Le sourire joyeux de Merlin vacilla un peu.

« Oui... Il faut que je lui demande comment me faire reconnaître comme Grand Prêtre. Je demanderais bien à Kalem, mais il a souvent les mains pleines avec le Clan de la Tempête. Et puis comme vous avez dit, elle a été élevée dans un temple. J'obtiendrais de meilleures informations sur le côté formel de tout ça auprès d'elle qu'auprès de Kalem ou Jadren.

\- Et tu auras besoin de comprendre la position depuis le point de vue d'un temple, si tu dois rallier les survivants de ces sanctuaires à ta cause. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence, puis Merlin chassa ces idées sombres et monta les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

« Je penserai à ça après le mariage. Je ne vais pas me gâcher la fête en m'inquiétant de quelque chose qui peut attendre quelques jours. Ce n'est pas comme si Morgane allait pouvoir organiser une autre attaque ou invasion dans un futur proche. Le lien que j'ai placé sur sa magie, bien qu'il ne bloque ses pouvoirs qu'en ma présence, détournera et gâchera tous les sorts qu'elle essaierait pendant encore au moins un mois. Elle ne risquera rien tant qu'elle est si vulnérable. La seule chose à laquelle elle va penser pour l'instant... c'est survivre. »

La fermeture de sa porte signala la fin de la conversation, Merlin poussant un léger soupir lorsque cette barrière fut entre son mentor et lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de dire à Gaius qu'il savait qu'elle était trop terrifiée par Emrys pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'instant. Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il apercevait des images des rêves de Morgane à nouveau, via le sort qui bloquait ses souvenirs de son identité en tant que Emrys. Des cauchemars de lui sous sa forme âgée. Dénonçant ses actes tandis qu'elle gisait, mortellement blessée, sur un vaste champ de bataille. C'était la même vision qu'il avait aperçue durant la quête pour sceller le Voile entre les mondes, et même si elle ne révélait jamais plus que cette image, quelque chose là-dedans le mettait mal à l'aise. Comme si au fond, il savait qu'il y avait une facette de ce futur qu'il n'aimerait pas, mais qui était inévitable. Une facette qui ne pouvait pas être changée.

Une fois de plus, il chassa ces pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche. Il avait des bagages à faire pour un mariage, et réfléchir à des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre ne le ferait pas avancer.

~(-)~

Son sourire était comme un lever de soleil quand elle entra dans la pièce. Ses robes échangées pour une tunique longue et des leggings qui seraient appropriés pour monter à cheval. Trois semaines en tant que Reine avaient fait des merveilles pour la confiance en soi de Gwen, et déjà elle marchait d'un pas beaucoup plus assuré.

Arthur lui rendit son sourire quand elle s'assit. Tous deux avaient décidé de partager un petit déjeuner tranquille et informel dans ses appartements avant de partir.

« Prête pour ta première visite d'État ? »

Gwen haussa les sourcils devant son ton taquin. Sa réponse fut faussement réprobatrice.

« Aussi prête que j'ai besoin de l'être. Tu oublies que je suis déjà familière avec plusieurs membres du cercle rapproché de Fyren. Je connais la Cour d'Escetia mieux que toi. »

Une cuillère de porridge se fraya un chemin puis disparut.

« Comment va Merlin ? J'aurais pensé que ce serait lui le plus nerveux. Il est le seul d'entre nous à devoir faire attention à ne pas révéler sa vraie position en public. Il a probablement passé la moitié de la nuit à réfléchir tout seul sur comment éviter ça. »

Ce fut le tour d'Arthur de hausser les sourcils, en se rappelant avoir aperçu Merlin qui se dirigeait vers les écuries moins de dix minutes plus tôt.

« Étrangement, je ne pense pas... Je pense que son seul problème sera l'excitation. »

En effet. Car retourner dans son pays natal d'Escetia, un pays permettant ouvertement la magie et dirigé par un bon ami, semblait plus merveilleux pour Merlin que n'importe quoi d'autre. En-dehors du jour où Camelot serait dans la même position. Merlin serait dans son élément.

~(-)~

 **Si vous avez lu Fraternité, vous savez probablement qui a été prévue pour être la Reine de Fyren...**


	2. 1) Un Mariage Royal - Partie 2

Désolée pour le retard ! Titesouris étant indisponible c'est moi (Julie) qui m'occupe de faire la ràr aujourd'hui.

Najah21 : Merci à toi pour ta review ! La saison en elle-même ne commencera pas tout de suite, mais elle va arriver.

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 2: Un Mariage Royal ~Partie 2~

Les deux jours de chevauchée semblèrent à la fois traîner et passer incroyablement vite. Le matin après avoir monté le camp pour la première nuit, Merlin avait échangé sa tenue de serviteur pour une chemise et un pantalon de bien meilleure qualité, accompagnés de sa cape ornée d'un griffon. Et maintenant, plus tard ce jour-là, il chevauchait derrière son roi et sa reine avec des yeux écarquillés face à la vision devant lui. Le Château d'Escetia, et la ville qui l'entourait, resplendissants au cœur de la vallée devant eux.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait ici, et c'était là que la plus grande concentration de druides s'était formée dans les trois semaines depuis l'autorisation officielle de la magie sur ces terres. Il les compta du regard tandis que le groupe de Camelot chevauchait dans les rues vers les portes du château, et en retour beaucoup l'observèrent passer avec de discrets hochements de tête respectueux. Tous les druides à distance raisonnable de Camelot savaient maintenant qui il était, et ils le reconnaissaient.

Leur regard le fit se redresser légèrement sur sa selle, bien qu'il ne tempère pas son excitation intérieure envers sa présence ici. Lorsqu'il serait dans le château, il ne chevaucherait plus comme serviteur. Officiellement, il était ici comme Garde d'Honneur d'Arthur, et par conséquent, serait vu et traité comme un dignitaire mineur. Cependant, cela signifiait qu'il devrait supporter d'être appelé 'Sire Merlin', ce qui lui avait valu des taquineries sans pitié d'Arthur sur la route. Il n'était _pas_ un chevalier, mais dans ces circonstances, il allait devoir agir publiquement comme tel.

Cela dit, on lui avait au moins promis qu'il n'aurait pas à prendre part au tournoi du lendemain, après la cérémonie du mariage. Puisque la zone était maintenant équipée d'alarmes qui brilleraient si les combattants utilisaient la magie, il n'avait simplement pas le talent normal pour durer plus de deux minutes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre part à la version sorcière du tournoi, pour des raisons évidentes à moins de se vieillir en déguisement... Et quand bien même, ce serait un peu injuste. Étant donné que les seuls sorciers qui participeraient étaient ceux de Fyren, Merlin savait déjà qu'il pouvait écraser chacun d'entre eux.

Les trompettes résonnèrent tandis que la délégation entrait dans la cour centrale du château. Le château à Escetia n'était pas aussi joli que celui de Camelot, mais grâce à plus d'un an de travail à nettoyer derrière Cenred, il n'était plus couvert de suie et oppressif. Des bannières adoucissaient les lignes dures des murs, et les statues restaurées du fondateur du royaume donnait du caractère au grand escalier où Fyren et sa future épouse attendaient de les accueillir.

Arthur et Gwen sourirent en approchant du couple, le Roi Fyrendir et la Princesse Mithian leur rendant leur sourire avec la même chaleur tandis qu'il déclarait :

« Je vous remercie pour votre invitation, Roi Fyrendir. C'est un honneur d'être présent. »

Les yeux de Fyren brillèrent d'une lueur amusée, sachant ce qu'il y avait derrière sa réponse.

« Et je vous remercie de maintenir votre bonne foi en moi, et de donner à la magie une chance de faire ses preuves auprès de vous. »

Il désigna sa fiancée d'un geste.

« Je crois que vous connaissez déjà la Princesse Mithian. Je vous en prie, rentrons tous à l'intérieur afin de discuter dans un environnement plus confortable. J'aimerais aussi que vous rencontriez ma Sorcière de la Cour, car Iunia souhaite voir en personne le roi dont j'ai souvent dit tant de bien. »

C'était le signal pour laisser le transfert des sacs vers les chambres d'amis aux serviteurs. Bel et Katryn se chargèrent des bagages d'Arthur et Gwen, mais ce fut manifestement un druide qui se chargea de ceux de Merlin. Fyren avait assigné au magicien quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait parler de magie s'il le souhaitait. Un geste que Merlin apprécia.

Tout le monde continua les formalités jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la salle du trône du château et ferment les portes. À ce moment, Fyren abandonna tout protocole pour attirer Merlin dans une étreinte 'amicale' et frotter sa main sur la tête du magicien qui protestait.

Merlin se libéra au bout d'un moment, levant les mains pour remédier à l'état désormais échevelé de ses cheveux.

« Merci, Fyren. Et moi qui m'étais montré bien habillé comme un noble. »

Le roi d'Escetia se contenta de sourire.

« Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu Merlin. Je suis de très bonne humeur actuellement, et le serai pour plusieurs jours, j'en suis sûr. »

Il avait regardé Mithian en disant ces derniers mots, et elle secoua la tête devant ses âneries avant de l'ignorer délibérément tout en offrant sa main en salutations à Arthur.

« Vous auriez dû m'avertir, Roi Arthur, que le Roi Fyrendir prend la liberté d'être si informel. J'aurais peut-être alors reconsidéré le fait de parler de lui à mon père comme prétendant potentiel. »

Il y avait une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle disait cela, taquinant clairement son futur époux. Tous deux étaient formels quand ils devaient l'être, mais étaient aussi assez détendus pour être informels l'un avec l'autre ainsi qu'avec leurs proches. Ils formaient un bon couple.

Elle regarda ensuite Gwen, qui s'avança pour lui serrer les mains avec un sourire.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Mithian. Ça fait bien longtemps. »

La princesse sourit.

« Et vous avez traversé tant de choses, _Reine_ Guenièvre. Dire que vous avez commencé votre règne aux côtés d'Arthur, après avoir entrepris la tâche de reprendre votre royaume. »

Arthur s'éclaircit la gorge à ces mots.

« Eh bien, Morgane est persistante. Elle n'a jamais été retrouvée après la bataille, je suis donc certain qu'elle essayera à nouveau. Mais en même temps, je suis certain que même si elle reprenait la citadelle, je la reprendrais comme je l'ai déjà fait deux fois. Ses deux échecs lui ont coûté ses larges armées et ses puissants alliés. Elle risque de trouver difficile d'en trouver un troisième, étant donné ses précédentes défaites. »

L'expression de Mithian se fit sombre.

« Alors espérons qu'il en soit ainsi. »

Elle jeta un regard à Fyren, qui hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement.

« Mais sachez que même si elle essaye à nouveau, Escetia se tiendra avec vous. »

Son fiancé plaça une main sur son épaule, tous deux se tenant solidaires.

« En effet. »

Il brisa l'ambiance solennelle avec un nouveau sourire, et désigna la petite table et les chaises qui avaient été placées dans la salle pour tous les cinq.

« Maintenant asseyons-nous et parlons de choses plus plaisantes. Les serviteurs viendront nous informer quand notre repas du soir sera prêt. »

~(-)~

Le matin suivant, l'aube était claire, et trouva une reine et sa servante aidant à la préparation de la princesse sur le point de devenir une reine elle-même. La présence calme de Gwen aurait pu ne pas paraître nécessaire face au sang-froid apparent de Mithian. Mais si l'on regardait soigneusement, on pouvait voir que les mains de la princesse tremblaient très légèrement.

Elle observa depuis son siège, sa servante arrangeant ses cheveux, tandis que Gwen et Katryn préparaient la robe de mariée décorée à être mise.

« J'apprécie votre présence ici mais, Dame Guenièvre, vous devriez laisser cela à ma servante. Vous êtes une reine, mon invitée. Vous ne devriez pas travailler. »

Gwen la regarda, après avoir dénoué le dernier lacet du vêtement afin de pouvoir tirer dessus.

« Je fais ça en tant qu'amie. Et de plus, j'ai travaillé comme servante d'une Dame pendant plus de dix ans. Je n'éprouve aucune honte à ce sujet, et je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas aider. Je suis peut-être une reine, mais je suis une roturière de naissance. Cela me donne une perspective sur les choses pour laquelle le peuple de Camelot a un grand respect. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent compter sur moi pour comprendre et me soucier des choses de leur point de vue. J'ai joué un grand rôle pour ramener le calme après que nous ayons repris le royaume. Le peuple, ce qui est compréhensible, était encore très effrayé. »

L'expression de Mithian montra son respect pour cela, et se fit songeuse.

« Je ne peux commencer à imaginer à quel point cela a été difficile pour vous. J'ai été élevée au sommet de la société politique, et je sais à quel point cela peut être difficile même pour moi. Mais que vous entriez dans cette arène avec votre passé. »

Elle s'interrompit rougissant légèrement.

« Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas dit ça pour vous offenser.

\- Il n'y aucune offense, sourit Gwen. Ç'a été difficile, mais j'ai eu trois excellents tuteurs. Le Seigneur Geoffrey de Monmouth joue le rôle de mon mentor depuis mon couronnement, et avant cela, Arthur et Merlin ont veillé à m'apprendre tout ce que je devais savoir. Encore maintenant, il m'assigne Merlin pour m'accompagner dans certains de mes devoirs. Ils sont tous deux protecteurs envers moi. »

Mithian lui rendit son sourire, ses cheveux désormais relevés tandis qu'elle se mettait debout.

« Je ne peux qu'espérer avoir cette chance, mais je peux déjà voir que Fyrendir est un bon roi. Son peuple lui fait confiance, et je sais qu'il sera juste. Il se soucie d'eux, et n'a pas peur de le montrer contrairement à certains rois qui voient de telles démonstrations comme une faiblesse. Mon père en fait partie. Il a peut-être autorisé ce mariage grâce au message que lui a adressé le Roi Arthur, parlant en faveur de Fyren malgré sa position sur la magie, mais il n'aime pas ça. Ce mariage est purement politique pour lui, et son incertitude sur la magie est la raison pour laquelle il a inventé des excuses pour ne pas venir. »

Gwen et Katryn amenèrent la robe, l'abaissant afin que la princesse, qui ne portait qu'un fourreau, puisse la mettre par les pieds.

« Alors que pensez- _vous_ d'épouser un roi qui soutient la magie ? »

Passant ses bras dans les manches avant de les tendre sur les côtés, Mithian demeura immobile tandis que sa servante commençait à resserrer les lacets dans le dos.

« C'est un peu étrange, mais je sais que c'est un homme bon. On dirait qu'il l'a également caché à la majeure partie de son peuple, mais maintenant qu'ils savent et ont vu ses lois pour gouverner la magie, ils se sont adaptés. Comme vous l'avez probablement vu, il y a déjà eu une augmentation du nombre de druides aperçus dans ces terres, échangeant herbes et remèdes, et offrant de guérir les malades par magie. Sa Sorcière de la Cour, étant la femme de l'un de ses chevaliers, s'est prouvée fiable également. Un cocatris a été aperçu près d'un village au sud, et elle est sortie pour s'en occuper sans histoires ni requête de gratitude. Elle y a vu son devoir envers son roi, et s'y est tenue. »

Gwen hocha la tête à ces mots, ajustant l'avant de la robe.

« Je connais bien Iunia, et je l'ai beaucoup vue durant mon séjour ici, il y a quelques mois. Elle peut sembler ombrageuse, mais elle est loyale et elle a bon cœur. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, admirant l'aspect final de la princesse dans sa robe.

« Voilà, terminé, et vous êtes magnifique. Fyren va avoir du mal à ne pas rester bouche bée quand il vous verra. »

Ces derniers mots furent dits avec un léger rire, que Mithian et les deux servantes reprirent tandis qu'elle répondait :

« Et c'est là quelque chose à laquelle je suis habituée. Bien des hommes sont restés béats devant ma beauté au fil des années. Dommage que beaucoup semblent aussi perdre leurs esprits dans cet état. Les hommes sont si facilement distraits, par moments. »

Des rires se firent entendre jusque dans le couloir devant les appartements de Mithian. Un son joyeux pour accompagner celui des cloches qui sonnèrent au début de la cérémonie.

Et quelle cérémonie, avec la Grande Salle décorée de guirlandes de fleurs et les plus hauts citoyens d'Escetia rassemblés de chaque côté de l'allée. Tout était parfait tandis que les mots étaient prononcés. Tout était parfait quand vint le moment pour elle de s'agenouiller et accepter la couronne que son nouvel époux plaça sur sa tête, tandis qu'il la nommait Reine Mithian d'Escetia.

En fait cela aurait presque pu être un rêve, tant la journée paraissait irréelle tandis que les cérémonies laissaient la place aux tournois. Mais ce fut alors que la plus étrange et apparemment insignifiante petite chose rompit cette impression tandis qu'elle observait les joutes depuis la loge royale.

Qu'Arthur remarque les talents des épéistes était logique. Mais quand il parla de façon fort renseignée des sorciers durant les démonstrations de magie, cela envoya une étincelle de confusion à travers elle.

Comment le Roi de Camelot avait-il pu en venir à si bien connaître la magie en seulement trois semaines ?

~(-)~

 **Comme vous le voyez, Mithian n'est pas encore au courant de tout. Ça va bientôt changer, cela dit.**


	3. 1) Un Mariage Royal - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 3: Un Mariage Royal ~Partie 3~

Comment Arthur en savait-il tellement ? Pourquoi était-il tellement à l'aise ici, entouré de sorcier et de ceux qui les soutenaient ? Pourquoi, quand son pays était censé se méfier de la magie ?

Le froncement de sourcils intérieur de Mithian était caché derrière ses sourires, tandis que Fyren l'escortait vers la Grande Table pour le festin de célébration de ce soir. Marchant au même pas qu'eux se trouvaient les monarques de Camelot, et derrière eux d'un même unisson marchaient Iunia et Merlin. Elle s'interrogea sur ces questions confuses tandis qu'ils prenaient leurs sièges, Arthur et Fyren au centre, leurs reines de chaque côté, et le conseiller et la sorcière aux extrémités.

Même regarder Merlin et Gwen la faisait s'interroger, car ils étaient aussi à l'aise avec tout cela que l'était Arthur. Mais Merlin en particulier semblait exceptionnellement heureux d'être là, et en fait il avait passé une large partie de l'après-midi à parler avec Iunia près de l'entrée des combattants de l'arène. Qu'elle soit une puissante sorcière n'avait pas semblé le déranger le moins du monde.

Elle se força à se concentrer sur la fête quand les discours commencèrent, souriant et hochant la tête, levant son gobelet à tous les endroits appropriés. Mais au même moment son regard se porta vers le seul Chevalier de Camelot qui était là. Sire Elyan, le frère de Gwen. Il était assis à côté de Kieren, l'un des Chevaliers Mages les plus puissants de Fyren, et pourtant elle était complètement à l'aise. Pourquoi les invités de Camelot étaient-ils tous si détendus au cœur d'un royaume qui autorisait la magie ? Quand leur propre pays l'interdisait toujours sauf par décret spécial ?

La confusion demeura en elle à travers le festin et jusque dans la nuit. Et elle s'attardait encore le lendemain matin quand son premier devoir officiel vint sous la forme d'un message de son époux pour la convoquer. Il voulait qu'elle le rencontre dans son bureau, afin de discuter d'une question d'importance qu'elle avait besoin de savoir maintenant qu'elle était Reine.

Mithian se força à repousser la délégation de Camelot à l'arrière de son esprit, se concentrant à la place sur ce qu'elle supposait être une affaire Escetiane. Par conséquent, quand elle arriva au bureau et entra, elle fut prise complètement par surprise par le groupe de personnes qui l'attendait à l'intérieur.

Elle s'arrêta juste après le seuil, l'un des gardes de Fyren fermant la porte derrière elle. Ses yeux passaient de son mari à Iunia, Arthur, Gwen, et Merlin qui se tenait avec eux. Elle cligna ensuite des yeux comme pour reprendre son sang-froid, et regarda son époux.

« Tu désirais me parler ? »

Ce ne fut pas Fyren qui lui répondit, mais plutôt Arthur qui inclina la tête et parla.

« J'aimerais m'excuser en avance pour le secret, mais jusqu'à ce que vous ayez été couronnée Reine d'Escetia, cette information devait vous être cachée. »

Il jeta un regard à Fyren.

« Voyez-vous, il y a un peu plus dans mon alliance avec Fyrendir que ce qu'en sait le public, et maintenant il est temps que vous appreniez de quoi il s'agit. »

La confusion de la nouvelle reine était claire dans ses yeux.

« Vous avez caché quelque chose à votre peuple ? Tous les deux ? »

Arthur hocha la tête, et fit signe à Merlin avec un petit sourire.

« Permettez-moi de vous présenter à nouveau l'homme à côté de moi... Il est le Seigneur Merlin, Premier Conseiller et _Sorcier de la Cour_ de Camelot. Il est aussi connu chez certains comme Appelle-la-Tempête Chef de Clan des Druides de la Tempête. »

Merlin lui fit la révérence, souriant également devant son expression choquée.

« Un plaisir de refaire votre connaissance, Ma Dame. »

Mithian le fixa, puis Arthur. Elle avait obtenu la réponse à ses questions intérieures, et de façon assez inattendue.

« La décision de Camelot 'd'observer' Escetia avant de faire un choix sur la magie ? »

Gwen s'avança, posant une main sur le bras de Mithian.

« Est une couverture. Arthur fait lentement glisser le royaume vers la magie depuis qu'il est devenu roi mais il ne peut se précipiter sans risquer une guerre civile. Fyrendir, avec ses révélations devant ses forces, lui a donné l'opportunité d'accélérer le processus en évitant toujours cela. »

Mithian fixait toujours, mais cette fois Arthur.

« Depuis combien de temps soutenez-vous la magie ? »

Merlin répondit à cela, commençant à sourire.

« Depuis qu'il a commencé à me considérer comme son conseiller, il y a quatre ans. Il a découvert que son serviteur désespérément loyal et maladroit l'avait en fait protégé ainsi que le royaume par magie depuis son arrivée à Camelot. Lui et moi étions déjà bons amis à ce moment-là, et il savait que je donnerais ma vie pour lui sans hésiter un instant. Je l'aurais même autorisé à m'exécuter sans résistance, s'il avait fait ce choix... Sachant tout cela, il a choisi de me laisser vivre et ouvert les yeux sur la vérité de la magie. Qu'elle peut et est utilisée pour le bien comme pour le mal. »

Arthur hocha la tête à ces mots.

« Camelot serait tombée aux mains de Morgane il y a longtemps, et serait encore sous son règne, et je ne serais même pas debout ici, sans lui. Il est mon bouclier, mon loyal garde du corps, et mon meilleur ami. Je lui dois tout. Ma vie et mon trône. Je n'aurais ni l'un ni l'autre sans lui. »

Fyren prit enfin la parole, sa voix taquinant le magicien.

« Il est modeste aussi, à trimer dans l'ombre sans obtenir de reconnaissance publique pour son aide. Merlin fait ce qu'il fait parce qu'il croit que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Il ne le fait pas pour la gloire ou la célébrité, il le fait parce qu'il se soucie de nous. N'est-ce pas, Merlin ? »

Merlin rougit devant le ton utilisé, sur le point de répliquer quand Gwen prit la parole pour réprimander le roi d'Escetia elle-même... au même moment que sa femme.

« Fyrendir Gryphdawn, cessez de le taquiner.

\- Cesse d'être méchant. »

Fyren cligna des yeux devant la double réprimande, et Iunia sourit.

« On dirait que j'ai une nouvelle alliée pour garder votre tête de la bonne taille, Sire, dit-elle avant de regarder Mithian. J'ai hâte de travailler avec vous, Ma Reine. Maintenant allons parler ailleurs, et répondre à vos questions, sans doute nombreuses. Nos rois ont beaucoup à discuter sur les futures actions des deux royaumes. »

Elle sortit, guidant Mithian d'une main. Merlin et Gwen suivirent également, le premier gloussant quand il entendit Arthur dire discrètement à Fyren :

« Vous avez ma compassion. Je n'ai que Merlin pour me remettre à ma place, mais on dirait que vous allez doublement vous amuser si ces deux-là font équipe. »

Les deux reines et les deux sorciers se retirèrent vers une plus petite salle à manger, où une petite mesure de nourriture et de vin avait été préparée en prévision d'une longue discussion. À ce stade, Mithian se remettait de sa surprise, et se trouva soudain moins incertaine de son choix d'épouser un soutien de la magie.

Peut-être que c'était le fait de savoir que Merlin, un homme qu'elle en était venue à hautement respecter après avoir appris par hasard qu'il était secrètement le conseiller d'Arthur, était aussi le Sorcier de la Cour secret de Camelot. De savoir que Gwen, avec son bon cœur et sa gentillesse, était aussi en faveur du retour de la magie ne faisait pas de mal non plus.

Elle s'assit, Iunia à ses côtés, tandis que Gwen et Merlin s'asseyaient de l'autre côté de la modeste table.

« Vous avez fait tout ça en secret ? Œuvrer pour ramener la magie à Camelot ? »

Ce fut Merlin qui répondit à cela.

« En effet, mais nous voulons faire cela sans verser de sang. »

Il commença à avoir l'air un peu embarrassé.

« Et je crains de devoir dire que c'est à cause de moi que nous avons tous emprunté ce chemin. Il y a sept ans, j'ai été envoyé à Camelot par ma mère, vers Gaius afin qu'il puisse me guider et essayer de m'éviter des ennuis. Quelque chose dont j'avais sérieusement besoin à l'époque, car il me manquait un mentor pour ma magie, et il était le seul en qui elle pouvait avoir confiance. Et moi ? J'étais ignorant, idiot, et si imprudent avec mes pouvoirs que c'est une merveille que je ne me sois jamais fait prendre. »

Mithian le regarda avec intérêt, soudain très intéressée par la magie et comment tout ce qui se passait maintenant était arrivé.

« Alors que s'est-il passé lorsque vous avez été envoyé à Camelot ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules, puis sourit.

« J'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur pour la première fois, et été 'récompensé' en étant nommé son serviteur. C'était un crétin arrogant à l'époque, mais ensuite il m'a eu pour remettre son ego à la bonne taille. Nous nous méprisions au début, mais en seulement quelques mois nous sommes devenus amis, même si aucun de nous deux ne l'aurait admis. Il a cessé d'être aussi arrogant, et j'en suis venu à apprendre et respecter la pression sous laquelle il était en tant que Prince Héritier. J'ai appris à réfléchir avant d'agir, à être plus prudent et sage dans mon usage de la magie dans l'ombre, tandis qu'il en venait à me respecter comme le confident qui, il le savait, lui dirait toujours ce qu'il avait _besoin_ de savoir, pas ce qu'il voulait entendre. Quand il a découvert que j'avais de la magie, me connaissant aussi bien qu'il le faisait, il a réalisé tout de suite que la politique de son père à ce sujet était mauvaise. Les choses ont juste progressé à partir de là.

\- Et c'est ainsi que vous en êtes venu à être le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. »

Mithian secoua la tête avec émerveillement, face à la réalité du monde autour d'elle si différent de ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle regarda ensuite vers Iunia. Que jusqu'à présent elle avait évité avec hésitation.

« Et vous ? Comment en êtes-vous venue à servir mon époux ? »

Iunia soupira, fermant les yeux un instant avec les souvenirs.

« J'ai été élevée dans un temple de l'Ancienne Religion, dans la partie est d'Escetia et loin de la frontière de Camelot. Grâce à son obscurité, et à la distance, il n'a pas souffert le même sort que beaucoup d'autres endroits durant la Grande Purge. Quand bien même, les résidents sont lentement partis au fil des années pour s'éloigner encore de Camelot, mais j'ai choisi de rester à Escetia. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, solennelle.

« J'ai rencontré Fyrendir et les Chevaliers d'Aering par hasard, peu de temps après la mort de Cenred. J'étais mariée à un noble Escetian, un sympathisant de la magie, depuis trois ans à l'époque. Mon époux a choisi de rejoindre les Chevaliers d'Aering et de l'aider à reprendre le trône. Et quand il l'a fait, je me suis demandé si je pourrais être utile. Lorsque Fyrendir est revenu de Camelot avec le traité ainsi que l'Accord sur la Magie, et a commencé à chercher un Sorcier de la Cour, j'ai offert mes services pour ce rôle. »

Mithian fronça un peu les sourcils.

« Accord sur la Magie ? »

Merlin répondit à cela en haussant les épaules.

« C'est très simple. Toutes les lois utilisées par ce royaume, gouvernant l'usage de la magie, doivent être écrites et déclarés par le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. »

La nouvelle reine le fixa.

« _Vous_ avez écrit les lois d'Escetia sur la magie ? »

Gwen hocha la tête, donnant un coup de coudre moyennement réprobateur à Merlin pour l'expression de satisfaction sur son visage.

« C'est pour ça qu'elles s'appellent 'Le Code Myrrdin'... Myrrdin signifie 'Merlin' dans l'Ancienne Langue, le langage de la magie. »

Merlin ignora le coup de coude, ne laissant pas Gwen gâcher son moment.

« Je suis bien connu parmi la communauté magique, parmi les Druides surtout. Toute loi sanctionnée par moi sera respectée par eux. Ils savent que je serai juste. Je suis déjà le chef d'un clan, et j'ai été nommé 'Raeswa' par cinq autres. Lorsque tous leschefs de clan m'auront prêté serment et appelé ainsi, je serai le Seigneur de tous les Druides. Leur chef et leur guide dans les temps de paix à venir. »

Mithian semblait au-delà de la surprise maintenant, poussant un long soupir tandis que l'importance de ces mots s'imprimait.

« Donc vous êtes en chemin pour devenir le dirigeant des Druides, et vous avez déjà de nombreux alliés puissants parmi ceux ayant de la magie... Je dois me demander comment Morgane a pu être assez folle pour s'opposer à vous. Elle sait sûrement que vous avez l'intention de ramener la magie paisiblement. »

L'expression de Merlin s'assombrit.

« Elle le sait, mais elle est aveuglée par l'amertume et un désir de revanche. À moins de mourir, je doute qu'elle ne renonce jamais, et pour cela, j'ai pitié d'elle. »

Il se leva, lissant ses bons vêtements comme il ne prenait généralement jamais la peine de faire avec sa tenue de serviteur.

« Iunia et Gwen peuvent vous dire tout le reste de ce que vous devez savoir. Je vais sortir dans la cité et jeter un œil. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'acheter ouvertement des fournitures pour la magie, et il y a des choses que j'attends d'acheter depuis un moment qui ne peuvent vraiment être achetées qu'en personne. »

Mithian fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si quelqu'un ici est de Camelot et qu'ils vous voient faire ça... »

Merlin eut un grand sourire, ses yeux brillèrent d'une lueur dorée, et il la surprit en se transformant en homme barbu d'une quarantaine d'années en quelques secondes. Il fallait vraiment le chercher spécifiquement pour réaliser que c'était lui.

« Je pense que je serai suffisamment dur à reconnaître. »

Il sortit de la pièce, Mithian le regardant partir sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes.

« Comment a-t-il fait ça ? Il n'a même pas prononcé de sort. »

Iunia lui répondit, bien que de façon cryptique. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait que Mithian n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour les prophéties ou le nom Emrys. Savoir que Merlin était un sorcier était suffisant sans compliquer davantage.

« Il est incroyablement puissant, et possède un nombre de capacités uniques. Se déguiser de cette façon en fait partie, et c'est quelque chose qui doit demeurer secret. Il a combattu Morgane sous une forme plus vieille que celle-là, sous un nom différent, et c'est une identité qu'elle craint fortement. Si elle faisait la connexion entre lui et cet alter ego, elle ne s'arrêterait devant rien pour le voir mort. »

La nouvelle reine hocha la tête en accord avec cela, demeurant solennelle.

« Je comprends, et je n'en parlerai plus à moins que le sujet ne soit abordé par l'un de vous qui êtes au courant. Je ne veux pas plus prendre le risque que cette femme le découvre, que je ne veux découvrir ma gorge et m'offrir à sa lame. Jamais, pas à quelqu'un qui refuse la chance de la paix pour quelque chose d'aussi mesquin que la revanche. »

A l'extérieur de la salle à manger, ignorant l'étrange regard qu'il reçut du garde à la porte, Merlin se dirigea à travers les couloirs et sortit dans la ville après avoir pris sa cape sans ornements de rechange dans sa chambre d'amis. C'était un vêtement dans le style des druides, raison pour laquelle il attendit d'être dans une allée au-delà des portes avant de la mettre. Après cela, il ne fut qu'un autre druide concluant ses affaires paisiblement.

Il soupira légèrement, tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le marché qu'il avait vu sur la route du château. Obtenir ces fournitures, ou plutôt ces ustensiles magiques, était l'une de ses raisons pour sortir ici. L'autre était parce qu'il voulait parler aux druides vivants ici. Il avait ressenti le contact sur son esprit d'un individu fort la nuit précédente, ferme mais respectueux. Il était presque certain qu'il y avait un Chef de Clan druide dans les murs de la cité.

Presque comme si cette idée était un déclencheur, une druidesse sortit d'un air détaché d'une ruelle et lui emboîta le pas. Il aurait pu lui demander comment elle l'avait reconnu, mais si c'était celle qui l'avait contacté hier soir, elle reconnaîtrait la présence de son esprit malgré son apparence altérée.

« Enchantée, Emrys. Trouves-tu ta visite à Escetia plaisante ? »

Ils continuèrent tous deux de marcher, la voix de Merlin se réduisant au même murmure discret tandis qu'il répondait :

« Voir cet endroit, et savoir que Camelot sera comme ça un jour, me remplit de beaucoup d'espoir. Les choses changent, et la lumière au bout des ténèbres est en vue même si elle est encore à une certaine distance. La magie _va_ revenir, et les pays unis. Nous devons seulement rester vigilants et fidèles à notre cause, et ce sera le cas. »

Elle sourit doucement, contente de ses paroles.

« Les histoires que j'ai entendues à ton sujet disent vrai. Tu portes une sagesse supérieure à tes années, et tu es fidèle au chemin que la destinée a placé devant toi... Je suis Lyrana, Chef d'un Clan de la Terre. Mon groupe vit à Escetia depuis bien des années, et c'est grâce à toi et tes alliés que nous pouvons enfin vivre à nouveau à découvert. Te rencontrant en personne, je vois clairement pourquoi tu es nommé Raeswa par cinq des clans... Tu peux maintenant considérer qu'ils sont six. »

Merlin cligna des yeux, lui jeta un regard de surprise.

« Juste comme ça ? Pas de test ? Rien ? »

Lyrana rit.

« Ma conversation avec toi était le test. Je souhaitais simplement voir si ce que les clans disaient sur toi était vrai, et je peux voir que c'est le cas. Un homme en possession d'un grand pouvoir, mais qui ne le désire pas pour le pouvoir. Seuls ceux qui n'ont aucun désir pour une telle puissance, peuvent se la voir confier. Et il en est de même pour le rôle que tu cherches parmi les Druides. Tu ne désires pas être notre seigneur et chef, pas pour le pouvoir, mais plutôt parce que tu souhaites nous guider vers l'âge de paix et de prospérité que tu es destiné à apporter. C'est une noble cause, et une juste raison. »

Merlin prit une grande respiration, résistant à l'envie de tirer sur la barbe qu'il arborait actuellement. C'était une habitude qu'il s'était découverte, presque comme s'il se rappelait qu'il était encore déguisé. Il avait commencé à la réprimer quand il s'était surpris à chercher une barbe quand il avait son âge normal. C'était le genre de geste qui pouvait le faire reconnaître s'il n'était pas prudent.

« Je vous remercie pour votre foi en moi, et accepte humblement votre vœu d'allégeance. »

Ils atteignirent le marché, et il le désigna d'un geste avec un sourire.

« Et peut-être, puisque vous êtres plus familière que moi avec cet endroit, pourriez-vous me diriger vers les stalles contenant des cristaux et des objets pour la magie ? J'ai quelques projets délicats que je souhaite terminer, et j'ai besoin de choisir des outils qui se connecteront correctement à ma magie. »

Lyrana lut la raison implicite, et eut un léger rire.

« Quelque chose que je suppose, tu n'as jamais eu la chance de faire auparavant... Viens, je te montrerai le chemin. Il y a une stalle dirigée par un druide qui aura probablement ce dont tu as besoin. »

Merlin la suivit, souriant tout seul. Arthur serait content de cette nouvelle, et il allait pouvoir à nouveau surprendre Mithian quand il l'informerait ainsi que Fyren qu'il avait maintenant six clans dévoués à leur cause en plus du Clan de la Tempête. Quand l'heure viendrait où Morgane essaierait à nouveau de prendre Camelot, elle trouverait un manque distinct de Druides dans la région qui voudraient l'aider. C'était contre le grain des manières des Druides, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait rendu clair à tous les clans sous ses ordres, et il en demanderait autant de Lyrana.

Si quiconque parmi eux croisait son chemin, ils devaient l'ignorer comme si elle n'existait pas si elle leur demandait assistance. Si elle venait à eux blessée, ils devaient quand même la refuser. C'était une décision sombre, mais nécessaire. Aucun Druide affilié à lui, Emrys, ne l'aiderait tant qu'elle emprunterait le chemin de la vengeance. Seulement si elle se repentait, rédemptait, et abandonnait ce chemin, serait-elle de nouveau reconnue par eux. Et il était improbable que cela arrive un jour.

~(-)~

 **Ce n'est pas la fin du sous-épisode, il reste deux parties !**


	4. 1) Un Mariage Royal - Partie 4

**Pour ceux qui se demandent ce que veut dire 'Raeswa', ça signifie simplement 'guide/chef' c'est juste un titre intérimaire pour lui, une façon pour les clans de dire qu'ils le soutiennent comme chef possible de tous les Druides. Quand tous les clans auront 'voté' pour lui de cette façon, il obtiendra le vrai titre de 'Seigneur de tous les Druides'**

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 4 : Un Mariage Royal ~ Partie 4 ~

Il fallut tout son self-control à Merlin pour rester digne quand Lyrana l'emmena se tenir devant la rangée de trois stalles dirigées par le couple druide qu'elle avait mentionné. La première était un étalage d'herbes séchées en vrac, grossièrement écrasées dans de petits sacs en tissu, ou finement réduites en poudres et rangées dans des jarres. La deuxième était couverte d'innombrables pierres polies ou non, de cristaux, de disques vierges de bois et de métal, de bâtons, de rouleaux de parchemins, de plusieurs sortes de fils, et des cordes de cuir de variétés similaires. La troisième était une abondance d'amulettes déjà prêtes, de carillons, et bien d'autres choses.

Inutile de dire que son premier instinct fut de courir dans cette direction aussi vite que possible. Un instinct réprimé avec réticence, tandis qu'il prenait quelques secondes de plus pour se diriger calmement vers elles d'un pas plus calme convenant à un Chef de Clan Druide... Ce qui n'empêcha pas son regard de parcourir avec enthousiasme plusieurs objets prometteurs après avoir salué le mari et sa femme avec un sourire chaleureux.

En effet, il pensait très bien cacher son enthousiasme presque enfantin, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Lyrana étouffer un rire et voie la femme essayer de dissimuler un sourire. À ce moment, son visage d'âge moyen rougit au-dessus de sa barbe noire et il toussa pour essayer de dissimuler son embarras... et échoua lamentablement.

« Je euh... Enfin, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'acheter ouvertement mes fournitures jusqu'à maintenant. »

La femme derrière la stalle continua de sourire, marchant dans le même sens que lui de façon à être en face de lui.

« Nous avons beaucoup vu de réactions comme la vôtre durant ces deux dernières semaines depuis notre installation. Cela fait si longtemps que le peuple de la magie a pu échanger ouvertement, que c'est une sorte de nouveauté pour tout le monde. »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, son rougissement diminuant.

« Alors j'imagine que le commerce s'en sort bien ? »

Son mari répondit en hochant la tête.

« En effet, nous recevons aussi bien des clients avec que sans magie. Notre clan et les autres dans la région n'auront pas de problèmes de nourriture cet hiver. Pas avec les fonds que nous aurons collectés d'ici là.

\- Alors mon argent ira à une bonne cause. »

Merlin, après avoir reçu un signe de tête de permission, commença à regarder le contenu de la seconde stalle. Un harnais enchanté qu'il avait prévu pour Friou réclamerait les cristaux appropriés dans les tailles correctes. Des idoles protectrices qu'il avait l'intention de fabriquer, pour former les fondations d'une protection au moins basique et générale pour le château à Camelot, avaient également besoin de pierres qui résonnaient bien avec son pouvoir sous peine de les briser.

Une pile commença à s'accumuler dans un panier tendu exprès par les vendeurs, tandis que Merlin touchait chaque achat possible, et soit secouait la tête quand il sentait que ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin, soit le prenait pour rejoindre les autres dans le panier. Et lorsqu'il eut fini à la stalle du milieu, il se rendit à la dernière et commença à faire son choix dans la masse de charmes et d'objets pré-fabriqués. Il y en avait un certain nombre, fait de bois gravé et de fils noués de façon complexe, qui étaient différents de tout ce qu'il avait vu faire par le Clan de la Tempête. Il en acheta trois différents de cette sorte, pour nulle autre raison que de les étudier une fois revenu à Camelot. Il pourrait toujours demander aux druides d'un autre clan que le sien, plus tard, des informations plus profondes à leur sujet.

Il avait presque fini quand son regard aperçut une dernière chose. Une pile de divers types de branches non-gravées et grossièrement taillées, appuyée contre le mur derrière la stalle. En voyant ce regard interrogateur, le mari les désigna et expliqua :

« Elles servent à faire des bâtons. Peu de sorciers les utilisent, mais assez pour que nous en gardions pour eux. Aucune de ces branches n'est un morceau de bois ordinaire. La plupart nous ont été offertes par des Dryades, retirées de leur arbre d'origine par leur contact, afin de préserver l'écho de l'esprit de l'arbre. Certaines sont spéciales de façons différentes, comme celle-là. »

Il ramassa une branche fine à l'écorce lisse.

« Celle-ci vient d'un frêne au cœur d'un temple loin au nord. Un cadeau de la prêtresse là-bas. »

Intrigué, Merlin désigna la pile pour indiquer qu'il aimerait regarder de plus près.

« Puis-je ? »

Le druide lui fit signe de venir sur le côté de la dernière stalle, ramassant toute la pile de branches avant de les sortir pour que le magicien puisse les inspecter.

Merlin commença à les saisir une par une, mais sourit à chaque fois et secoua la tête avant de les rendre. Il aimait leur résonance, mais elles n'étaient pas ce qu'il cherchait. Cela changea quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur une branche de chêne parmi la collection, fendue à un bout et dont l'écorce était brûlée.

Voyant ses yeux s'élargir, le mari expliqua :

« Nous avons trouvé celle-là sur la route d'ici. Nous étions à l'abri pendant une tempête quand l'éclair a frappé un arbre sur la falaise au-dessus de nous. Elle est tombée juste devant la caverne où nous avions trouvé refuge, en crépitant encore de l'éclair qui l'avait coupée. »

Merlin lui jeta un regard, puis contempla la branche de chêne. Réfléchissant à cette information.

« Je la prends. Donnez votre prix. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lyrana et lui s'éloignaient de la stalle. Merlin avait les bras chargés d'une pile de cristaux, pierres, et talismans, sa bourse beaucoup plus légère, et la chef de clan portait sa branche pour lui.

Elle le regarda d'un air spéculateur, tout en tenant soigneusement la branche.

« Ceci semble avoir fait forte impression sur toi, Emrys. »

Merlin, repensant à la source de cette information, la garda suffisamment vague pour éviter les questions.

« J'ai eu une vision de moi-même à plusieurs reprises récemment, tenant un bâton différent de celui que je possède déjà. Étant donné que j'ai une affinité élémentaire pour l'éclair... Je sais reconnaître un indice quand le sort le jette devant moi. Je crois que j'ai trouvé ce bâton, ou du moins, ce que je vais utiliser pour le fabriquer. »

Lyrana sembla un peu surprise, mais se mit ensuite à sourire.

« Alors je dirais que cette branche et toi allez bien ensemble dans ce cas. Ce sera un bâton qui, j'en suis sûre, te servira pendant bien des années. »

Ils approchèrent du château, Lyrana adressant un signe de tête aux gardes à la porte. Elle était connue ici.

« C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Si tu as jamais besoin de me contacter, envoie un message au Roi Fyrendir. Lui et moi avons déjà une sorte d'accord. Mon clan fournit les matériaux qu'utilise sa Sorcière de la Cour. »

Merlin accepta la branche qu'on lui rendait, contraint de changer sa prise sur son sac un moment afin de libérer une main pour la porter. Il sourit et hocha la tête.

« Alors j'attendrai avec impatience que nous ayons l'occasion de nous revoir.

\- Adieu, Emrys. »

Merlin la regarda se retourner et disparaître parmi les gens dans la rue, souriant tout seul devant la rencontre brève mais constructive. Il avait un autre clan pour sa cause, avait acheté tous les matériaux dont il avait besoin pour ses projets, et obtenu les débuts d'un nouveau bâton au passage.

Il se dirigea vers l'intérieur du château, cherchant avec son esprit pour trouver le serviteur qui lui était assigné, dont il avait découvert la nuit dernière qu'il pouvait entendre quand on lui parlait dans son esprit. Une brève requête mentale, et quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune druide émergea dans la cour pour l'aider avec ses achats. Bien sûr, il insista pour prendre le sac lourd, laissant Merlin sans rien d'autre à faire que de porter la branche sur le trajet vers sa chambre d'amis.

Il passa ensuite le reste de la matinée à trier ses achats en piles pour les ranger dans de plus petits sacs, chacun pour un projet différent. Puis il emmena sa branche jusqu'au fauteuil près du foyer, s'assit, et entama le long procédé de retirer l'écorce brûlée morceau par morceau avec les doigts. Il ne voulait pas y toucher avec des outils, pas pour cette partie-là. Il en avait lu suffisamment dans le passé sur la construction des bâtons, pour savoir que plus il faisait de choses à la main, meilleur serait le résultat.

Il y était encore à midi, des morceaux d'écorce jetés un à un dans le feu. La majorité du bois pâle et un-brûlé en-dessous était désormais exposé. Il ne regarda pas quand la porte s'ouvrit et que quelqu'un entra. Il savait rien qu'au bruit des pas que c'était Arthur.

Le roi fronça un peu les sourcils quand il vit la masse de pierres et autres sur la table, haussant les sourcils et secouant la tête tandis qu'il approchait le magicien.

« Tu as laissé Gwen et Iunia expliquer les choses à Mithian, pour pouvoir aller faire des courses ? »

Merlin renifla et roula des yeux.

« Pas entièrement, même si _c'était_ une partie de la raison. Non, je suis sorti pour rencontrer la Chef de la Clan qui a effleuré mon esprit hier soir. Après m'avoir parlé, et décidé que ce qu'elle avait entendu sur moi était vrai, elle m'a nommé le Raeswa de son clan. Elle m'a ensuite conduit à une bonne stalle dirigée par un couple druide, et m'a aidé à transporter mes affaires jusqu'au château ensuite. »

Il tourna la tête pour regarder son ami.

« Je penserais que vous n'auriez pas de problème avec le fait que je gagne une nouvelle alliée... De plus, si nous évitons de parler d'Emrys à Mithian, il est plus facile que je ne sois pas dans la pièce. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ce que ça fait d'entendre les gens, soi-même inclus, laisser délibérément de côté des choses que vous savez manquer dans ce qui est dit. »

Arthur, qui avait réagi avec surprise à la mention de Lyrana, vint s'asseoir dans l'autre fauteuil devant le feu. Il souriait.

« Eh bien, j'imagine que c'est déjà ça. Et félicitations pour avoir obtenu un nouveau clan. Une idée de combien il en reste ? »

Merlin s'enfonça un peu dans son siège, déconcerté.

« Beaucoup... Chacun des Clans Majeurs de la Terre, du Vent, du Feu, et de l'Eau, est séparé en au moins une douzaine de sous-clans qui ont tous leur propre chef. Puis il y a tous les Clans de Branche, comme les Oristalla, qui sont vaguement liés aux Clans Majeurs mais ont leur propre partie indépendante de magie et/ou de nature dans laquelle ils se spécialisent. Il y a au moins trente de ceux-là... »

Arthur eut une grimace de compassion.

« Alors avec six clans, sept si tu comptes le tien, c'est…

\- Un début très petit pour une tâche très grande. »

Merlin soupira, arrachant le dernier morceau d'écorce noircie de sa branche pour le jeter dans le feu. Arthur, son attention attirée par le morceau de bois, le contempla avec curiosité.

« Et ça, c'est pour quoi ? »

Merlin lui adressa un regard amusé.

« Je reconnais un indice quand la destinée vient frapper. »

Il tira sa Dague de Dreor du fourreau à sa ceinture, se servant de l'arme enchantée pour retirer de façon propre les extrémités des brindilles et des petites branches de la branche dénudée, avant de trancher le bout fendu... Cela ressemblait maintenant aux débuts grossiers d'un bâton, et Arthur le réalisa rapidement avec surprise.

« Tu as _déjà_ un bâton. »

Merlin continua de sourire.

« J'ai un bâton, mais _Emrys_ n'en a pas. Je ne peux pas utiliser mon bâton des Sidhe quand je suis déguisé, ou Morgane pourrait faire le lien entre Emrys et moi. Non, mon alter-ego a besoin d'avoir le sien, et quand j'ai trouvé ceci au marché aujourd'hui, j'ai juste su que ce serait ça. Le couple qui possédait la stalle, qu'ils n'ont installée qu'il y a deux semaines, l'ont littéralement vue tomber devant eux pendant une tempête sur leur route pour venir ici. Elle a été coupée de son arbre par un _éclair_ , Arthur. »

Merlin n'était pas le seul à pouvoir recevoir un indice du destin quand il était épelé devant lui, et Arthur se renfonça immédiatementdans son fauteuil avec un petit soupir.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu vas travailler pour finir ça quand on retournera à Camelot. »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Oui, entre autres choses. »

Il désigna la table chargée.

« J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour plusieurs de mes projets maintenant, alors je vais être pas mal occupé. Ne m'attendez pas à trop de réunions de conseil avant un bon moment. Ces choses prennent beaucoup de temps que je peux utiliser pour des choses plus utiles, comme installer de vraies alarmes au château. Des alarmes capables d'empêcher Morgane d'entrer restent impossibles tant que je dois les garder discrètes, mais au moins, je peux en faire pour mieux protéger la partie centrale de la citadelle comme les quartiers royaux et la salle du conseil, le hall que nous utilisons comme infirmerie, l'armurerie et les appartements de Gaius. Les zones qui ont le plus de chances d'être visées lors d'une de ses futures tentatives. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« N'oublie juste pas de dire à Georg d'altérer les patrouilles quand il sera temps de les installer. La dernière chose dont nous avons besoin tous les deux pour le moment, c'est que tu fasses ton entrée comme mon Sorcier de la Cour en avance. »

Arthur soupira à nouveau, se levant.

« Enfin, assez parlé de ça. En fait, je suis venu ici parce que nous sommes censés manger avec Fyren et Mithian dans une demi-heure. Et ensuite, si tu penses être assez en forme, il y a eu un petit changement dans l'emploi du temps de cet après-midi. »

Cela attira l'attention de Merlin, et le magicien mit de côté sa branche de chêne en se levant.

« Un petit changement ? »

Arthur commença à sourire.

« Après avoir découvert que tu es un magicien, Mithian était très déçue que tu ne puisses pas prendre part au tournoi de magie. Alors, si tu es d'accord, elle a demandé si Iunia et toi voulez bien lui faire un match de démonstration dans la zone d'entraînement privée des Chevaliers d'Aering. »

La réponse du magicien commença par un léger changement d'expression, qui devint un grand sourire d'anticipation tandis qu'il répliquait avec un léger rire :

« Bien sûr... J'espère juste qu'elle ne croit pas qu'Iunia va gagner. »

~(-)~


	5. 1) Un Mariage Royal - Partie 5

**Vivi : On fait en sorte d'avoir de l'avance dans les traductions, justement pour pouvoir enchaîner ! Merci pour ta review ;)**

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 5: Un Mariage Royal ~Partie 5~

« Les règles sont simples. Aucune arme ou outil magique n'est autorisé. Aucune magie létale ne doit être dirigée vers votre adversaire, mais la diriger vers une construction magique est permise. Le feu à large échelle est également contre les règles, mais de plus petites boules contrôlées sont autorisées. Les sorts destinés à briser l'esprit de votre adversaire sont également strictement bannis. Tout le reste est possible. »

Fyren se tenait sur le balcon au-dessus de l'arène de taille modeste, loin sous le château où les espions, aussi bien normaux que magiques, ne pouvaient pas observer les sorciers parmi les Chevaliers d'Aering à l'entraînement. Merlin avait souri tout seul tandis qu'ils marchaient parmi les alarmes qui empêchaient l'observation magique, satisfait de la qualité des enchantements. Ils étaient l'œuvre de plusieurs jeteurs de sorts, mais il pouvait sentir qu'Iunia avait fait la majeure partie du travail... Cela disait du bien de son talent avec magie.

Maintenant, Iunia et lui descendaient les escaliers de chaque côté de ce balcon vers le sable en bas, tandis que derrière la barrière au-dessus, Arthur, Gwen et Mithian prenaient place à côté du roi Escetian.

Mithian observait Merlin – davantage qu'Iunia, qu'elle avait vu utiliser la magie assez souvent désormais pour avoir l'habitude. Mais en-dehors de son tour de vieillissement plus tôt, elle n'avait rien vu de ce que Merlin pouvait faire et elle était curieuse. Elle était aussi perplexe face à la tunique de cuir sans manches qu'il portait, et la dague qu'il retira ouvertement de sa ceinture et déposa sur le muret entourant le sable.

« Quelle est la signification de la tunique et de la dague ? »

Arthur appuya une main sur la barrière de pierre, observant également Merlin tandis qu'il répondait :

« Plus tôt, je vous ai dit qu'il est Chef du Clan des Druides de la Tempête. Cette tunique est leur tenue traditionnelle, qu'ils portent sous une version ouverte à l'avant des robes druidiques normales. La dague est la marque de son office, et c'est une arme magique puissante. C'est pourquoi il l'a laissée sur le mur, car il est contre les règles de l'utiliser. »

Le Roi de Camelot éleva alors la voix, appelant le magicien plus bas :

« Vas-y doucement avec elle, Merlin. On ne veut pas que ce match soit fini en cinq secondes. »

Voyant le coin de la bouche de Merlin se relever en un sourire amusé à ces mots, Mithian fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà vu une partie de ce dont Iunia était capable, et la sorcière n'avait rien d'une mauviette.

« Vous ne sous-entendez pas sérieusement qu'il la vaincrait si facilement, n'est-ce pas ? »

A côté d'Arthur, Fyren eut un léger rire.

« Je déteste l'admettre, mais il a raison. Iunia n'a presque aucune chance de gagner, même _avec_ Merlin handicapé par les restrictions des règles de tournoi. Elle est douée, mais loin de son calibre en termes de pouvoir. »

A ces remarques, Mithian regarda de nouveau vers Merlin. Cet homme souriant, facile à vivre était _si_ doué ? Oui, il avait montré qu'il pouvait être pragmatique et sérieux quand il le fallait, mais par son apparence et attitude générale, il ne lui donnait pas l'impression d'être si puissant.

Sur le sable, le magicien en question avait juste réussi à discerner cette conversation, et c'était la source du sourire qu'il affichait maintenant. De l'autre côté de l'arène, face à lui se trouvait Iunia, quielle-même affichait une expression disant qu'elle aimerait donner tort aux suppositions des deux rois.

Un silence tendu s'abattit, les secondes défilant jusqu'à ce que l'un des Chevaliers d'Aering qui étaient présents déclenche les protections de l'arène, pour éloigner les sorts perdus du balcon, des murs, et du plafond. Et lorsqu'elles se furent élevées et installées sous la forme d'une pâle barrière d'argent, Fyren s'écria :

« Commencez !

\- _Astrice se galdre_ ! »

Merlin se jeta hors du chemin du mur de force que lui jeta Iunia, méfiant de la façon dont sa route s'était incurvée pour le suivre légèrement, bien que pas assez pour le piéger. Son sourire avait disparu, remplacé par une expression de concentration. Apparemment, la sorcière pouvait ordonner à ses sorts de se centrer sur lui, simplement en les terminant avec l'ordre d'attaquer spécifiquement un sorcier... En l'occurrence, lui.

Eh bien, deux pouvaient jouer à ce jeu.

« _Seo lybbestre fyllnessa_ ! »

Il ne la désigna même pas du doigt, comme elle avait fait pour lui, pourtant elle poussa un cri tandis que ses pieds étaient balayés de force sous elle. Commencer le sort avec l'ordre marchait aussi si l'intention derrière était la même.

En un instant, Iunia se remit sur pieds avec un unique mot acéré. Le sable sembla la suivre vers le haut tandis que cet unique mot se prolongeait pour se transformer en plusieurs autres.

« _Getreowe arthengas, arisan! Agrete se galdre!_ »

Le sable montant se transforma en chiens de poussière hurlants. Qui aboyaient et grognaient tandis qu'ils chargeaient Merlin. Et même s'il lui faisait confiance pour les rappeler avant qu'ils ne lui causent de sérieux dommages, conformément aux règles du match, il n'allait pas les laisser s'approcher à ce point-là.

« _Gescildan! Ic wraeclaste!_ »

Il balaya les mains vers l'extérieur en disant cela, comme s'il séparait l'air, et en réponse, les constructions de sable furent séparées en deux groupes et jetés sur les côtés de l'arène.

Iunia pencha la tête avec respect.

« Usage intéressant d'un bouclier. »

Merlin eut un grand sourire.

« Eh bien, j'ai appris d'un dragon que la meilleure façon de conserver le pouvoir en bloquant une attaque, c'est de la détourner. »

En haut sur le balcon, Fyren hocha la tête avec admiration.

« Joli. Iunia devra se souvenir de ça.

\- Merlin a été entraîné par un dragon ? »

Face à la question surprise de Mithian, Arthur lui jeta un regard.

« Oui, et peut-être qu'il vous le présentera un jour. »

Une explosion de sable envoyée vers le plafond attira leur attention vers le match, Gwen donnant un coup de coude à son mari pour qu'il se taise.

« Silence, et regarde. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'un commentaire. »

Tout en bas, les deux Sorciers de la Cour se remettaient sur pied. Après avoir été projetés chacun loin de l'autre à l'unisson quand leurs sorts s'étaient rencontrés.

Merlin porta une main à sa lèvre maintenant ouverte, le sang sur son menton assorti à la même chose venant du nez d'Iunia où elle avait frappé le mur de l'arène. Aucun d'eux ne recula, reprenant leur pose. Des nez en sang et autres blessures similaires étaient communes dans des combats magiques où les combattants se projetaient les uns les autres.

Il étrécit un peu les yeux, prêt à faire face à une autre explosion. Son corps entier était tendu tandis qu'il attendait leur prochain geste.

Iunia l'observa, ses yeux également étrécis par la réflexion. Sa main bougeait comme pour diriger une autre frappe, et il leva la sienne pour bloquer le coup anticipé.

« _Ic ateme se galdre_!

\- … ! »

L'incantation de Merlin, pour un simple bouclier, se coinça dans sa gorge le faisant tousser. Traduisant mentalement l'incantation qu'elle venait d'utiliser, il se renfrogna alors et se redressa en la fusillant du regard.

Quand il ne répliqua pas pendant plusieurs secondes, aucun des combattants ne bougeant, sur le balcon Mithian regarda son mari tandis qu'il sifflait avec appréciation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Fyren haussa les sourcils.

« Elle l'a réduit au silence... Il a été magiquement bâillonné pour ne pas pouvoir prononcer d'incantations. C'est une tactique qui est presque suicidaire dans une vraie bataille magique, à cause de la faible chance de réussite du sort, et parce que pendant que tu essayes de réduire ton adversaire au silence, il essaye de te réduire en pièces. Mais dans les tournois où la magie létale est interdite, ça peut être extrêmement efficace si tu peux piéger ton adversaire pour qu'il ne s'y attende pas. C'est ce qu'elle vient de faire, le piéger... Et quand un sorcier est réduit au silence, ça veut généralement dire la défaite.

\- Alors tu veux dire que malgré tout ce que vous avez dit tout à l'heure, Merlin a perdu face à Iunia ? »

Arthur commença à rire.

« Fyren a dit que ça finit seulement 'généralement' en défaite... C'est un fait que toute magie n'a pas besoin de mots, si le lanceur est assez doué. »

Dans l'arène, Iunia avait de nouveau appelé ses chiens de poussière, les faisant encercler Merlin mais pas attaquer. Elle lui sourit ensuite, jubilant légèrement.

« Est-ce que tu te rends ? »

Merlin ne répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de pousser un long soupir par le nez et de rouler des yeux. Avant que la salle entière ne tremble sous un coup de tonnerre, et que tous les yeux ne doivent s'abriter des éclairs de lumière aveuglants.

Quand la lumière disparut, Merlin était entouré de plusieurs formes indistinctes en verre, qui fumaient et avaient autrefois été des constructions de sable. Il se contenta de se tenir là, au milieu de tout cela, en ayant presque l'air de s'ennuyer. Jonglant un petit éclair d'une main à l'autre avant de l'envoyer siffler dans le sol de l'arène.

Il fit ensuite signe à Iunia, comme pour dire 'allez, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire ?'

La sorcière Escetiane se renfrogna, levant les bras avec l'intention de l'aplatir au sol... Puis en un clin d'œil, il disparut de son champ de vision, Iunia restant debout l'espace d'un instant de perplexité avant de se retrouver jetée au sol sans un mot par le magicien qui était apparu derrière elle.

Iunia tenta de lutter contre la force qui la retenait au sol, incapable de tourner la tête pour voir où était Merlin. Et en étant incapable de le voir, elle était incapable de le viser. Un fait qu'elle enregistra avec la réalisation que, jusqu'à cet instant, il avait obéi aux instructions de son roi d'y aller doucement avec elle... Elle ne pouvait pas gagner.

« … Je me rends...

\- Bien joué, Merlin ! »

Merlin la relâcha tandis qu'Arthur, Fyren et Gwen commençaient à applaudir, la hissant sur ses pieds avant de désigner sa bouche en haussant les sourcils.

L'air juste un peu boudeur, Iunia soupira et la pointa du doigt.

« _Ic befreoe_. »

Merlin grimaça un peu tandis que sa mâchoire était libérée, et la bougea un peu avant de lui offrir un sourire.

« Joli duel. Tu m'as vraiment eu avec celui-là. C'est juste dommage que tu aies oublié de prendre en compte mon affinité élémentaire. »

Les observateurs étaient descendus du balcon, et Mithian se précipita vers eux.

« Comment avez-vous fait ça ? Iunia vous avait réduit au silence. »

Sa sorcière haussa les épaules, répondant à la question à sa place.

« Merlin possède une affinité élémentaire. C'est un don rare chez ceux qui possèdent de la magie, et cela lui permet de conjurer son élément par la seule pensée. J'ai aussi entendu dire par le Roi Fyrendir qu'il peut également manipuler le temps le ralentir pour les objets ou l'accélérer pour lui-même. Je suppose que c'est comme ça qu'il est apparu derrière moi. »

Voyant la surprise de la nouvelle reine, et confirmant la supposition d'Iunia, Merlin eut un grand sourire.

« Je n'utilise pas beaucoup l'accélération ces temps-ci, puisque c'est trop d'efforts comparé à la versatilité du reste de mes sorts. Mais je l'ai effectivement utilisée pour arriver derrière elle. De mon point de vue, quand j'accélère mon temps, le monde ralentit ou même s'immobilise. J'ai simplement traversé l'arène en étant sous son effet. Regardez. »

Il désigna la piste visible de traces de pas dans le sable. Menant de là où il s'était tenu avant de disparaître, à là où il se tenait maintenant. Et à ce stade, Mithian avait clairement l'air de ne pas savoir _quoi_ penser.

Arthur vint à sa rescousse, en prenant Merlin par le bras pour le mener au loin.

« Et c'est pourquoi cet idiot écrit nos lois sur la magie. Parce que de tous ceux qui peuvent l'utiliser, aucun n'est proche de pouvoir faire ce qu'il peut faire. »

Il tira de nouveau le bras de Merlin.

« Maintenant viens, et allons nettoyer cette lèvre. »

Merlin rit, tandis que tous les autres et une reine légèrement stupéfaite les suivaient dehors. Murmurant pour que seul son ami entende.

« Et je crois que Mithian a besoin de temps pour se remettre du fait que je viens d'écraser sa Sorcière de la Cour. Je crois bien qu'elle voulait la voir gagner. »

Arthur se mit aussi à rire.

« C'est un bon signe qu'elle s'habitue à penser à elle comme son alliée. Donne-leur encore deux semaines, et Mithian se demandera comment elle a jamais pu penser à la magie d'une autre façon.

\- Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle doit faire, pour bien agir en tant que Reine d'Escetia. »

~(-)~

« Ce fut un honneur de vous avoir ici, et au nom de mon mari et moi, je vous remercie d'être venus assister à notre mariage. »

Mithian sourit chaleureusement tandis qu'elle serrait Gwen dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir, tandis que Fyren et Arthur se serraient la main sous l'œil attentif des deux Sorciers de la Cour.

Merlin était de nouveau dans sa tenue de Garde d'Honneur, et son cheval de bât portait un sac de plus auquel était attaché un long paquet enveloppé. Une partie de lui était triste que cette visite touche à sa fin, une partie de lui savait qu'Arthur et lui avaient beaucoup de travail à faire en rentrant... Et une partie de lui savait aussi que s'il ne retournait pas auprès de Friou, à qui il avait ordonné de ne _pas_ le suivre ici, il se ferait encore plus assaillir qu'il ne s'attendait déjà à l'être.

Cette idée le fit sourire tout seul, tandis qu'il s'avançait et offrait une révérence de respect à Mithian et Fyren.

« A la prochaine fois alors... Essayez d'empêcher Fyren de s'attirer des ennuis pour nous. »

Mithian rit à ces mots, complètement à l'aise maintenant avec tout ce qu'elle avait appris ces deux derniers jours. Elle savait qu'elle était impliquée dans un groupe composé de gens biens, avec à l'esprit le meilleur pour tous les royaumes.

« Je le ferai, et _vous,_ assurez-vous de rester en contact. »

Elle fit signe à Iunia, qui s'avança avec un petit paquet plat.

« Iunia vous a fait un miroir que vous pouvez utiliser pour la contacter, et réciproquement. Si Camelot a besoin d'aide, appelez-nous et nous viendrons. »

Tandis que Merlin acceptait le miroir emballé, Arthur hocha la tête.

« Et vous pouvez nous appeler, bien que les chances que Morgane gaspille des alliés en les jetant sur Escetia soient minces. Sa rancune contre Camelot est trop forte. »

Mithian le regarda alors, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Et soyez sûr d'être prudent vous-même. Je ne sais peut-être pas encore grand-chose sur tout ça, mais j'en sais assez pour voir que si Merlin ou vous êtes tués, alors tout ce pour quoi nous nous battons échouera. »

Merlin et Arthur échangèrent un regard. Mithian ignorait à quel point elle était proche de la vérité avec ces mots. Ce fut Arthur qui parla.

« Chacun surveillera les arrières de l'autre. Nous et le reste de la Fraternité de la Table Ronde. Nous gérerons tout ce que Morgane nous enverra. »

L'assurance derrière ces paroles resta avec Mithian tandis qu'elle observait la délégation repartir vers Camelot. Et elle sut alors pourquoi Morgane était ultimement condamnée à échouer, peu importe le nombre de victoires apparentes qu'elle obtiendrait. Tant que cette alliance demeurait forte, unissant magie et absence de magie, elle ne briserait jamais leur espoir de paix. Et tant qu'ils avaient de l'espoir, elle ne pourrait jamais gagner.

~(-)~

 **Voilà ! Les 5 prochains chapitres sont une traduction de Luxia, encore un sous-épisode – j'ai bien peur que la saison proprement dite (autrement dit, l'épisode 1) ne commence qu'au chapitre 14.**


	6. 2) Exercer son magistère - Partie 1

Chapitre 6: Exercer son magistère ~Partie 1~

Le peuple s'agglutinait le long des rues de la cité, acclamant le retour du Roi et de la Reine de leur visite en Escetia. Arthur et Gwen retournaient ces saluts avec des sourires de remerciement, aussi heureux d'être de retour que les gens étaient de les voir. Et il y eut encore plus d'acclamations lorsque la compagnie arriva au château, alors que les gardes saluaient et que plusieurs serviteurs souriaient avant de se hâter vers leurs tâches.

Ce fut au milieu de ce chaos de sacs emportés et de chevaux conduits ailleurs que Merlin descendit de Bitan et s'éclipsa rapidement. Il n'emportait que son bâton de chêne enveloppé, ayant laissé des instructions à l'un des porteurs, lui disant que le sac sur son cheval de bât était « des réserves pour Gaius », il les y récupèrerait plus tard pour les amener dans son étude.

Descendant vers les niveaux les plus bas, il salua de la tête les gardes spéciaux qu'il dépassait. Puis il se dirigea vers son étude, marquant une pause à l'extérieur pour prendre une grande inspiration avant d'entrer.

Dès qu'il le fit, une forme écailleuse au fond commença à se dérouler rapidement. Ce qui lui donna juste assez de temps pour avancer de quelques pas et de lâcher son bâton, avant d'être écrasé par une wyvern extatique.

Geleaffriou le maintenait au sol, fourrant son nez partout, lâchant des petits cris et arrivant en même temps à ronronner. Il la laissa faire pendant une vingtaine de secondes avant de lui ordonner de descendre, ce qui lui permit de se relever et de lui rendre correctement la pareille.

Après avoir donné à la wyvern de bonnes gratouilles sous le cou et quelques frottements sur le ventre, Merlin la circonvint au calme avec quelques lanières de viande séchée qu'il avait gardé dans une poche de sa ceinture à cet effet. Puis il ramassa son bâton, l'appuya contre le mur, et conduisit Friou vers l'ancienne prison de Kilgharrah. Il avait une visite à faire, et voler était la voie la plus simple et la plus rapide.

Heureusement, l'entrée de la grotte était loin de toute habitation, et bien isolée au cœur de la forêt qui entourait la cité. C'était très simple d'utiliser cette couverture pour voler jusqu'aux Bois Ténébreux. Durant le trajet, Merlin pressa Friou dans plusieurs plongées audacieuses, tous deux se délectant du frisson d'excitation qu'elles leur procuraient.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le camp principal du Clan de la Tempête, et Ladrengar leva la main en guise de salut lorsque le sorcier et la wyvern atterrirent devant la tente de Merlin.

« Comment se portent le Roi Fyrendir et sa nouvelle Reine ? »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire avant de descendre du dos de Friou.

« Très bien. Et Mithian s'est remise très vite de sa surprise de me découvrir le Sorcier de la Cour d'Arthur. J'ai fait un combat de démonstration contre Iunia, la Sorcière de la Cour d'Escetia. J'ai gagné, bien sûr. »

Il souriait largement à ce point de ce récit, et l'ancien meneur du Clan de la Tempête lui tapa sur l'épaule en riant.

« Il faut que tu viennes au prochain changement de lune, lorsque le clan tout entier se réunira pour notre nuit estivale de contes et d'histoires. Entendre les victoires de notre chef est toujours populaire. »

Il fit signe à Merlin de le suivre, et le sorcier s'exécuta, Friou dans ses talons.

« Mais je suis sûr que tu es ici pour entendre les nouvelles des deux dernières semaines. »

Merlin hocha la tête, marchant à côté de lui pendant qu'ils marchaient au milieu des tentes et des arbres.

« Ceux qui ont été blessés lorsque nous avons repris Camelot. Comment vont-ils ? »

Ladrengar montra un des hommes proches, debout mas qui accusait un léger boitement.

« Quelques-uns vont avoir besoin d'une semaine supplémentaire pour être totalement remis, mais les autres sont guéris. La nouvelle la plus importante est que nous avons une nouvelle arrivée. Par tradition, elle ne peut pas être nommée tant que tu n'es pas présent. »

Le druide souriait largement maintenant, pendant que derrière lui Merlin avait cligné des yeux avec égarement avant d'enfin comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il y avait un nouveau _bébé_ dans le camp.

Il se hâta de rattraper son retard, continuant à suivre Ladrengar jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne s'arrête devant une tente et y passe la tête. Quelques mots plus tard, une femme en sortit, un paquet gigotant dans les bras, suivi par son mari.

Elle salua Merlin.

« Celui qui appelle la tempête, voici notre fille. Elle est née il y a cinq jours de cela, et attends votre bénédiction et votre don d'un nom. »

Une nouvelle fois, Merlin se surprit à cligner des yeux d'incompréhension. Ladrengar se porta à son secours dès qu'il réalisa que le chef du Clan n'était pas au courant de cette tradition.

« Chacun des membres de notre clan a deux noms. Leur nom usuel, donné par leurs parents, et un que le chef du clan leur donne. La bénédiction peut être toute prière de bonne volonté que le meneur peut choisir. »

Merlin se redressa, retrouvant son assurance avant de regarder les parents.

« Je serai honoré de faire cela pour votre enfant. »

La mère s'avança et lui glissa la petite fille dans les bras. Son mari vint la rejoindre, debout à côté d'elle, et plaça une main au-dessus de sa fille, pendant que Friou passait la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Merlin pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Nous avons choisi de l'appeler Kairlin. »

Il y eut une pause, Merlin se sentant très bizarre à tenir ainsi cet enfant, avant de se remémorer une vieille bénédiction traditionnelle qu'il pourrait utiliser. Il baissa ensuite le regard avec la paire de grands yeux bruns qui le regardaient et sourit.

« _Tha senunga de un ealgecynd beo thu, ond astyre thu_. Je te donne le nom d'Ellenlice. Puisses-tu vivre et grandir en accord avec lui."

Il rendit l'enfant à sa mère, qui lui souriait avec joie et fierté.

« Kairlin Ellenlice, un nom puissant. Merci, Celui qui appelle la Tempête. Nous accompagnerez-vous pendant que nous la présentons au reste du Clan ? »

Merlin fit signe aux parents d'ouvrir la voie, souriant.

« J'en serai heureux. »

Derrière lui, Friou gloussa en un joyeux écho à sa propre joie, le faisant rire et se pencher en arrière pour lui donner une caresse sous le museau.

Il fallut presque deux heures avant que Kairlin n'ait été présentée à tous les membres du clan présents dans le camp principal, et les réjouissances qui avaient suivi avaient atteint le point à partir duquel il pouvait partir sans être grossier. Le ciel commençait à s'assombrir alors que Friou se glissait dans les grottes qui menaient au château, et qu'il la renvoyait dans sa salle d'étude, une fois qu'ils eurent atterri à l'entrée du passage qui remontait vers la citadelle.

Merlin faisait maintenant de son mieux pour ne pas bâiller pendant qu'il rejoignait les appartements de Gaius, conscient qu'au moins maintenant Friou avait reçu assez d'attention cet après-midi pour ne pas l'écraser à nouveau le lendemain lorsqu'il retournerait à son étude. Mais un bâillement passa finalement au travers de sa garde, lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce et que le vieux médecin qui l'attendait se leva pour l'accueillir.

Il attira Merlin dans une accolade de bienvenue, souriant.

« J'ai entendu dire que le mariage s'était bien passé. Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé ? »

Merlin lui rendit son étreinte, avant de relâcher son mentor, de s'asseoir et de montrer les sacs qui avaient été déposés là selon ses instructions.

« J'ai trouvé tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour mes projets, et quelques autres choses que je ne cherchais pas mais dont j'ai l'usage. »

Il sourit.

« Et c'était bien de ne pas avoir à attendre les gens ou faire des corvées pour quelques jours. Je sais que je n'ai presque plus de tâches à accomplir pour Arthur désormais, mais celles que je fais me prennent malgré tout du temps sur mes études et mes projets. Et ça n'aide pas que je doive aussi m'occuper des papiers et des tâches pour le Conseil, maintenant... »

Gaius se dirigea vers le foyer, hochant la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Mais selon le temps que cela prendra pour que les gens commencent à accepter que la magie soit utilisée pour guérir les blessures et les maladies, tu n'auras peut-être pas à attendre trop longtemps avant de ne plus avoir à jouer le rôle de serviteur. »

Merlin haussa un sourcil.

« Et comment _ont_ réagi les gens jusqu'à maintenant ? »

Le médecin grimaça.

« Certains acceptent parce que c'est moi qui jette les sorts, mais les autres restent au mieux tendu. Un homme, avec qui je n'ai pas eu besoin d'utiliser la magie pour le traiter, a même failli s'en prendre à moi… Perceval m'accompagne dans mes tournées depuis. »

Il soupira, montrant un pot près du foyer.

« De la soupe ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, et se força à repousser son inquiétude pour son mentor. Gaius savait et avait accepté que certaines personnes puissent réagir de cette manière, ce qui signifiait qu'il devait en faire autant. Les gens avaient juste besoin de temps.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Le Clan de la Tempête m'a rempli avec un festin de célébrations. Un enfant est né pendant que j'étais absent, une petite fille. Et en tant que leader du Clan de la Tempête, j'ai dû la bénir et lui donner un nom, avant qu'elle ne puisse recevoir son nom principal de ses parents et être présentée au Clan. Ils vont l'amener aux autres camps durant les prochains jours, et ils l'ont appelée Kairlin. Le nom que je lui ai donné fait d'elle Kairlin Ellenlice. »

Gaius revint à sa place et sourit.

« On dirait bien que tu as eu un après-midi chargé. Va te reposer, Merlin. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui en as bien besoin. »

Un autre bâillement saisit Merlin pendant qu'il récupérait son sac et se dirigeait vers sa chambre comme suggéré.

« J'en ai effectivement besoin. J'ai plein de projets à terminer dans les prochains jours. »


	7. 2) Exercer son magistère - Partie 2

Chapitre 7: Exercer son magistère ~Partie 2~

Ce fut un Merlin toujours en train de bailler qui entra dans les appartements d'Arthur le lendemain, avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner dans une main. Il le déposa sur la grande table, avant de rajouter par la magie une paire de buches dans le foyer et de l'allumer d'un murmure.

Le roi ronflait encore doucement au milieu de ses coussins, ce qui n'était pas très surprenant au vu de l'heure matinale. Merlin le laissa dormir, sortant à la place une tenue de l'armoire et de la commode avant de les déposer derrière l'écran d'habillage.

Puis il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers les appartements de Gaius pour récupérer les matériaux qu'il avait ramenés d'Escetia. Liam était arrivé pendant le temps qu'il lui fallut pour revenir, et l'apprenti médecin sourit en voyant son ami, pendant que Gaius continuait à lire quoique ce soit qu'il lisait.

« Bonjour, Merlin. De retour à la routine habituelle ? »

Merlin sourit, ramassant un des deux sacs qu'il avait préparés près de la porte.

« Si tu entends par là m'enterrer moi-même en faisant _trois_ métiers en même temps, alors oui. »

Il désigna le second sac.

« Tiens, rends-toi utile et aide-moi à l'amener à mon étude. Je pense que mon estimé gardien peut se passer de toi pour une heure. N'est-ce pas, Gaius ? »

Le médecin regarda longuement son pupille avant de secouer la tête avec amusement.

« Assure-toi juste de le renvoyer avant qu'il ne soit l'heure pour moi de partir faire ma tournée. »

C'était au tour de Liam de sourire maintenant, pendant qu'il se dépêchait de ramasser le sac et de suivre Merlin hors de la salle. Tous deux prirent les chemins des serviteurs pour atteindre les niveaux inférieurs, avant de parcourir la dernière partie du chemin dans une course impromptue.

Merlin gagna, de justesse, et ils riaient tous deux alors qu'ils entraient dans la grande pièce. Merlin se dirigea vers son bol de vision, et fit signe à son ami de le rejoindre, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres, pendant qu'il conjurait une image d'Arthur toujours endormi.

Puis il leva son amulette, et haussa un sourcil. Liam écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce que le sorcier avait en tête.

« Tu ne vas pas faire ça... »

Merlin gloussa.

« Oh, si... »

Il effleura le symbole du dragon sur son amulette pour activer le lien entre lui et Arthur, et prit une grande inspiration avant de hurler de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Levez-vous, et brillez, monsieur le demeuré !»

Dans le bol de vision, ils virent et entendirent Arthur se réveiller brutalement, se débattant avec ses couvertures. Il sortit du lit en hurlant le nom de Merlin, attrapant la tasse sur le chevet, prêt à la lancer vers ledit sorcier… Sauf que Merlin n'était nulle part en vue, et qu'il n'y avait une pile de vêtements derrière l'écran d'habillage et le plateau du petit-déjeuner pour prouver qu'il était venu dans la pièce.

Arthur grogna et reposa la tasse, avant de fusiller le vide du regard, croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

« Je _sais_ que tu regardes, Merlin, et j'espère que tu trouves ça drôle. Parce que maintenant je vais _te_ laisser écrire et délivrer le rapport final sur notre visite en Escetia pour le Conseil demain matin. Tu trouveras mes notes et mes rapports sur mon bureau, je te suggère donc de commencer à travailler dessus. »

Merlin, qui avait désactivé son amulette dès qu'il avait fini de hurler, sourit légèrement, dépassé par le rire. Il sécha quelques larmes de rire de ses yeux, avant de regarder l'homme aussi hilare que lui à côté de lui.

« Ça en valait _tellement_ la peine. Son Altesse Demeuré n'a pas réalisé que j'avais écrit tous _mes_ rapports avant même de quitter Escetia. Parcourir les siens et les résumer ne sera pas dur. »

Liam secoua la tête, gloussant toujours, et changea de sujet en levant le sac qu'il portait.

« Donc, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ces sacs ? »

Merlin l'en débarrassa, le déposant avant l'autre, avant d'utiliser un sort pour en déballer le contenu – un sort qu'il avait utilisé relativement souvent pour les fontes d'Arthur après un voyage.

De petits sacs de matériaux, pré-rangés en différents projets, se placèrent d'eux-mêmes à gauche, au milieu et à droite de la table de travail principale. Un sac plus petit, contenant les cordelettes de sorts qu'il avait amenés pour étudier, se déplaça jusqu'à un espace vide sur une des étagères proches.

Ceci fait, Merlin balança les sacs vides dans un coin, et ouvrit les sacs de l'extrémité gauche de la table, y étalant une poignée de pierres, des cristaux, et de nombreuses bandes de cuir. Puis il montra Friou, pour le moment endormi, et son harnais qui arborait plusieurs pierres fendues.

« Le combat dans lequel je l'ai envoyé, pour garder les Southrons occupés, a bien endommagé les sorts protecteurs de son harnais. Ce lot va servir à lui en fabrique un nouveau, avec quelques sorts améliorés. Il devrait pouvoir supporter bien plus que celui-ci. »

Il désigna les deux autres groupes de sachets.

« Le reste est pour les alarmes pour les endroits les plus sensibles et les plus à risques du château, et pour le bâton que je vais fabriquer pour « Emrys », puisque je ne peux pas utiliser mon bâton Sidhe quand je suis déguisé. Si je dois continuer à me battre comme un vieillard de quatre-vingts ans, alors je veux quelque chose qui m'aide à compenser le désavantage d'avoir des rhumatismes. »

Liam haussa un sourcil. Il en connaissait assez sur les théories de la magie pour estimer la quantité de temps nécessaire à ces projets.

« Beaucoup de travail, donc ? »

Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir.

« Oui, beaucoup de travail. »

Liam grimaça avec sympathie, jetant un coup d'œil à son ami avant de se tourner vers la porte.

« Je ferais mieux de te laisser, alors. Je te verrai à midi.

– Merci pour ton aide, Liam. »

La porte de l'étude se referma derrière l'apprenti médecin, et Merlin soupira à nouveau pendant qu'il farfouillait sur les étagères à la recherche du morceau de papier qui contenait toutes les annotations et les mesures du premier harnais. Il avait toujours le modèle en bois du torse de Friou, qu'il avait fabriqué pour s'en servir de mannequin lorsque réussir à garder la vouivre immobile pour les essayages et les ajustages s'était avéré problématique.

Il l'attira à lui par la magie, le déterrant du tas de sacs vides, de la cape druidique et des quelques couvertures qui l'avaient recouvert. Il recula et l'examina un moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur les lignes gracieuses qui représentaient parfaitement le corps de Friou… ainsi que sur les ébauches des membres antérieurs et postérieurs et des ailes. Ceci dit, si le modèle représentait parfaitement Friou en terme de mensurations, ce n'est pas une œuvre d'art. Et il avait été taillé si grossièrement avec la magie que Merlin devait faire attention aux échardes lorsqu'il l'utilisait.

Un de ces jours, s'il avait l'intention de continuer à l'utiliser, il allait devoir le polir…

Merlin secoua la tête, tirant le diagramme du premier harnais de la vouivre des piles de papiers. Une des modifications serait que les sangles allaient être tressées cette fois, au lieu d'être de simples bandes de cuir. Faites correctement, elles répartiraient le pouvoir des protections avec bien plus d'efficacité, ainsi que le stress qu'elles subiraient en déviant les attaques.

Ce qui voulait dire que la tache numéro 1 serait de fabriquer ces sangles… Les trente-quatre d'entre eux…

Merlin s'assit et récupéra les bandes de cuir, les triant et les groupant par longueur. Cela au moins serait simple, puisqu'ayant grandi comme un fermier, il avait l'habitude de tresses des chutes de cuir pour en faire des cordes utilisables. Et puis, il s'agissait de cuir de la plus haute qualité, tanné et préparé pour des utilisations magiques par les druides qui le lui avaient vendu. Cela avait été cher, mais ça en valait la peine. Il lui manquait les connaissances pour le préparer lui-même, et aucun marchand à Camelot n'aurait eu quelque chose comme cela. Mais si le cuir avait été cher, l'un des filaments qu'il inclurait dans la tresse avait couté un tel prix que dans ces jours à la ferme, il aurait suffi à le nourrir lui et sa mère pendant toute une année.

Le filament était fait en or. Sans doute le meilleur métal pour les sorts de protection contre des attaques magiques directes… Si vous pouvez vous le payer.

Merlin aurait grimacé s'il n'avait pas su qu'il n'utilisait que la moitié de ce qu'il aurait dû s'il n'avait pas substitué du laiton à l'or pour le second filament. La troisième lanière de cuir qui formait la tresse serait associée à du raphia de chêne. Il avait consulté Katryn sur le sujet des sorts de protection des Dryades, et elle lui avait fabriqué et donné une grande pelote de corde quelques jours avant leur visite à Escetia, l'informant qu'elle ferait une fondation solide pour n'importe quel sort de protection qu'il utiliserait dessus.

Il sortit cette précieuse corde de sa boite, mesurant et coupant avec une grande attention pour ne rien gâcher. Même s'il savait qu'elle lui en referait s'il le lui demandait, il savait également qu'elle avait probablement utilisé une magie dryade pour la préparer, et ce, malgré les problèmes que cela lui causait, notamment en raison de son besoin de rejoindre les bois pour régénérer sa force. Et les bois n'étaient toujours pas une zone où l'on pouvait se promener seul.

Merlin se remit au travail, tordant cuir, filament de métal et raphia en de robustes sangles. Après avoir sécurisé le bout de chaque longueur de manière à ce qu'elle ne se défasse pas, il les mit en place sur le modèle de bois, les faisant tenir d'une touche de magie. Puis il les arrangea jusqu'à ce que chacune d'elle soit en place, laissant des trous pour toutes les boucles et raccords de métal.

Maintenant, cela allait être la partie la plus compliquée. Pour le premier harnais, il était allé voir Elyan pour des leçons sur la manière de faire des boucles, des noeuds, et autres raccords. Il avait ensuite étendu ses connaissances en allant prendre des leçons sur la fabrication d'amulettes en métal chez les forgerons du Clan de la Tempête. Le résultat était qu'il était maintenant capable d'approcher avec confiance la petite enclume de joaillier qu'il avait installé ici.

Il sortit de leurs boites les pinces, marteaux, et autres instruments, ainsi qu'une autre boite qui contenait sa collection d'empreintes maitres pour la réalisation de moules. Il tria ces derniers, en sortant ceux qui avaient la bonne taille de boucles et de clips pour sertir et maintenir le bout de chaque sangle. Heureusement pour lui, sa magie lui permettait de tricher lorsqu'il faisait ses moules d'argiles. Il n'avait pas à attendre qu'ils sèchent, et il n'avait pas non plus à lancer et attiser un feu de charbon de bois, et à actionner un ensemble de soufflets pour faire fondre le laiton qu'il y versait. Il avait juste posé un creuset rempli de pastilles métalliques dans le four qu'il avait construit dans un angle, et d'insuffler un peu de pouvoir dans les pierres et les cristaux qui le bordait. Une autre chose que les forgerons du Clan de la Tempête lui avaient enseignée.

Puis, les choses ennuyeuses commencèrent : attendre que le laiton fonde. Lorsque midi arriva, Merlin avait réussi à couler toutes les parties métalliques. Mais les nettoyer, polir tous les bords bruts, achever les préparations les plus fines, faites à l'enclume et au marteau, prendrait au moins une demi-journée supplémentaire.

Il fut forcé de reposer ses outils et de rejoindre les appartements de Gaius pour le repas. Puis il passa par les appartements d'Arthur pour récupérer les rapports sur son bureau, éviter un gobelet qu'on lui lançait, et rejoignit à nouveau son bureau pour travailler dessus.

Il était à mi-chemin d'avoir écrit le rapport final, et trois heures au milieu de son après-midi, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Et puisqu'aucun membre de la Confrérie ne s'embêterait à faire ça, et que les autres personnes au courant que cette pièce était son bureau étaient les membres du Conseil… Ce n'était pas très compliqué de deviner à quel groupe appartenait son visiteur.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un homme vieillissant que Merlin savait être le plus raisonnable des membres actuels du Conseil. La plupart d'entre eux n'aimaient pas avoir affaire à un « serviteur » en tant que supérieur, mais Lord Deverin croyait fermement qu'un nouveau roi avait le droit d'enrôler de nouvelles personnes. Sans changement, les choses se contenteraient de rassir. Et puisque Arthur voulait très clairement imprimer sa propre marque en tant que Roi, le Conseil aurait dû voir les changements venir et les accepter. Après tout, ils avaient toujours leur travail. Lorsqu'Uthrer avait pris le trône à son tyran de père, il avait renvoyé l'intégralité des membres du Conseil pour en créer un totalement nouveau. Tout ce qu'Arthur avait fait avait été d'y ajouter un homme.

Lord Deverin salua Merlin d'un signe de tête, et s'approcha du bureau du Premier Conseiller.

« Seigneur Merlin. Je suis venu voir si vous aviez besoin d'une quelconque assistance pour préparer le conseil de demain. »

À son bureau, Merlin posa sa plume et observa pensivement l'homme, avant de lui indiquer la chaise à côté de lui.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, Lord Deverin. J'ai presque fini, en réalité, mais votre offre d'assistance n'en est pas moins appréciée. Peut-être y a-t-il autre chose dont vous désirez discuter ? »

Merlin haussa légèrement un sourcil, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe. L'autre homme était peut-être bien plus âgé que lui, mais le sorcier savait néanmoins que son offre était bien éloignée du protocole. Un homme qui n'avait pas été présent à un évènement donné ne pouvait pas aider à écrire un rapport sur ledit évènement.

Lord Deverin s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant autour de lui comme pour gagner du temps, avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de dire quoi que ce fût que sa fierté seigneuriale rendait difficile à dire. Les nobles avec une certaine dose d'égo trouvaient terriblement embarrassant d'admettre des choses qui pouvaient les abaisser vis-à-vis de leurs pairs.

« Durant votre visite à Escetia, je me suis repenché à plusieurs reprises sur la décision du Roi. Celle d'observer la magie et d'envisager la levée du ban. »

Merlin s'adossa à sa chaise, ses doigts tapotant la surface de la table.

« Et ? »

Lord Deverin le regarda, avec une expression qui disait qu'il était très sérieux.

« Bien que le reste du Conseil, à l'exception de vous et du Seigneur Geoffrey, reste en conflit sur la question, j'ai choisi de quel côté je me tiendrai. »

Il marqua une pause avant de s'engager.

« Je vais m'engager en sa faveur. Comme vous le savez, je suis un défenseur des nouveaux rois tentant de nouvelles choses. Le Roi Uther, qu'il repose en paix, a choisi de combattre la magie pour plus de vingt-cinq ans. Et étant donné la poursuite des attaques magiques contre le royaume, il est clair qu'il a échoué dans cette entreprise, comme il échoué à amener une paix durable… Mais son fils, Arthur, a choisi d'essayer de comprendre la magie, de donner à ceux qui l'utilisent la chance de prouver qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Et déjà ses efforts ont porté leur fruit. Une alliance forte avec Escetia, une nation qui utilise la magie à la fois comme une part de la vie quotidienne, et comme une puissance militaire. »

Merlin sourit, comprenant à quel point ces faits pouvaient paraître ahurissants pour de nombreux membres du Conseil.

« Arthur est également très respecté par plusieurs groupes de Druides, leur ayant déjà promis, bien avant tout cela, qu'aussi longtemps qu'ils ne causaient aucun trouble, ils seraient laissés en paix. »

Deverin fronça légèrement les sourcils, se remémorant la réunion où la décision d'observer la magie avait été prise. Et les choses que le jeune roi avait dites.

« Sa Majesté _a_ planifié tout cela depuis longtemps, n'est-ce pas ? Juste comme il l'a sous-entendu à ce moment-là. Je vous demande, comme à un confrère Conseiller, d'être honnête avec moi. Je suis prêt à apporter mon soutien tout entier à toute autre décision de ce genre, mais j'aimerais déjà savoir dans quoi je vais me lancer. »

Merlin continua d'observer le conseiller en silence, même s'il faisait plus que réfléchir. La chaise sur laquelle Deverin était assis portait un charme qui indiquait au sorcier si la personne assise mentait ou non. Et Deverin était complètement _honnête_.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, considéra ses options, et prit sa décision. Il y avait certaines choses qu'il pouvait admettre, si cela voulait dire qu'il aurait une autre voix en faveur de la magie. Et de tous les Conseillers, Deverin était le seul dont il pouvait dire qu'il écouterait.

« Ce que je vais vous dire doit rester dans cette pièce, nous sommes d'accord ? Si vous en parlez aux autres, la même punition s'appliquera qu'à celui qui aurait révélé mon statut de membre du Conseil. »

Deverin acquiesça avec solennité.

« Alors vous avez ma parole que je n'en parlerais à personne. »

Merlin le regarda à nouveau longuement, tapotant la table du bout des doigts avec agitation, et soupira.

« Arthur planifie tout cela depuis un peu plus de quatre ans, soit depuis qu'il me considère comme son conseiller. Lorsqu'il a signé le traité avec Escetia, juste après être devenu roi, il savait déjà que le Roi Fyrendir soutenait la magie. »

Merlin était grave.

« Arthur a vu il y a longtemps les erreurs que son père faisait et les ennemis qu'il se créait, contre lui et Camelot. Arthur pouvait voir la peur du peuple à l'idée d'être exécutée, pourrissant le cœur de ceux qui avaient de la magie, et les poussant à attaquer le royaume, dans l'espoir désespéré que cela leur permettrait de vivre le reste de leur vie _sans_ cette peur. D'autres attaquaient pour venger des personnes aimées qui avaient été exécutées…

Tout ce que la Purge a fait a été de semer la peur, l'amertume et la colère. Cette combinaison est suffisante pour conduire presque n'importe qui à chercher une échappatoire. Et pour beaucoup, la seule issue qu'ils pouvaient voir était d'essayer de tuer la source, Uther. En en plus de lui, ceux qui cherchaient la revanche ciblaient également son fils, et même le peuple de Camelot lui-même. Vous souvenez-vous de la peste, peu de temps après le vingtième anniversaire de la Purge ? »

Lord Deverin avait été assommé par toutes ces révélations, mais il acquiesça néanmoins.

« Oui, je m'en rappelle. Tellement de personnes sont mortes. »

Merlin s'assombrit.

« Et tout cela pour la revanche d'une seule Haute Prêtresse contre le Roi Uther. Elle voulait qu'il voie Camelot mit à genoux avant de venir pour lui. Car telle était sa haine contre lui, pour ce qu'il avait fait, pour les gens qu'il avait assassinés dans sa quête pour éradiquer la magie. Arthur comprend ce qui motive ceux qui sont comme elle, et il sait que la seule solution pour mettre fin à ce cycle de haine est que quelqu'un choisisse de rompre la chaine des revanches… Il a choisi d'être celui-là. Il ne perpétuera pas la haine aveugle de la magie de son père, et il _va_ rendre la magie à ce royaume. Une fois qu'il sera sûr que les gens se sont habitués à cette idée, et qu'ils ne commenceront pas une guerre civile à cause de ça. Et il a l'intention de faire la paix avec la communauté magique, pour finir cette guerre. »

Le silence tomba entre les deux hommes, avant que le plus vieux ne prenne une grande inspiration et ne hoche la tête avec respect, tant pour Merlin que pour Arthur.

« Alors j'ai choisi sagement de le soutenir. Si notre roi réussit dans cette entreprise, et je crois qu'il le fera, alors il aura fait ce que son père n'aura pas pu faire. Forger une paix durable pour ce royaume et son peuple… Dans toutes les réunions à venir, sur toutes les questions regardant la magie et ceux qui la manient, mon vote vous appartiendra, à vous et à lui. »

Il se leva et tendit la main à Merlin, qui quitta son siège pour l'accepter avec un sourire.

« Alors je suis impatient de travailler avec vous, Seigneur Deverin. Comme un instigateur de changement et un défenseur du changement, je pense que nous ferons une bonne équipe. »


	8. 2) Exercer son magistère - Partie 3

Chapitre 8: Exercer son magistère ~Partie 3~

C'était un fredonnement joyeux qui remplissait l'étude le lendemain matin, pendant que Merlin rassemblait tous les rapports étalés sur son bureau. Comme c'était maintenant l'habitude pour les réunions du Conseil, ou du moins celles auxquelles il participait, Merlin avait demandé à Liam de prendre sa meilleure tenue et son épée et de les déposer dans l'antichambre derrière les salles du conseil. Mais contrairement aux autres fois qu'il y était allé depuis qu'il avait été promu conseiller, le sorcier était aujourd'hui impatient d'y être.

Peut-être parce que l'un des autres conseillers était maintenant fermement en faveur du retour de la magie.

Merlin sourit pour lui-même, se remémorant l'air ébahi qui s'était dessiné sur le visage d'Arthur lorsqu'il le lui avait appris. Que Lord Deverin ne sache rien de la Fraternité, ou de la magie de Merlin ne comptait pas. S'il avait déjà accepté autant de choses à ce point, alors apprendre le reste, lorsque la magie serait finalement légalisée, ne lui ferait pas revoir son opinion. Il savait qu'Arthur voulait apporter la paix à Camelot et à son peuple, et si cela nécessitait d'accepter la magie, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

C'était un changement rafraichissant après tout l'obstructionnisme borné auquel s'accrochaient les autres conseillers.

Merlin soupira à cette pensée. C'était vraiment le point noir des réunions en ce moment. Mais bon, les choses finiraient par s'améliorer avec le temps… peut-être.

Il quitta son étude et rejoignit les appartements d'Arthur, aux portes desquelles le roi l'attendait. Tous deux se mirent en marche vers les salles du Conseil, sans parler, aucun des deux n'en ayant besoin. Ils restèrent de même silencieux même après que Merlin se soit changé, enfilant sa tenue et bouclant son épée, et ait pris sa place à la main droite du roi.

Deverin fut le premier à arriver, battant même Geoffrey par trois minutes complètes. Il avait salué Merlin d'un signe de tête, avant de s'incliner avec respect devant Arthur, puis s'était installé à son siège, au milieu de la table.

Merlin étudia sa position et fronça légèrement les sourcils, décidant de trouver le moyen dans les prochains mois de remonter discrètement la position du noble à leur table. Avec quelques courses, missions, ou autres tâches administratives, il devrait être possible d'amener Deverin au siège voisin de celui de Geoffrey _sans_ offenser aucun des autres. Il fallait juste qu'il ait l'air de l'avoir mérité, et Merlin admettait sans difficulté que c'était ce qui se passerait. Deverin allait se retrouver avec une charge de travail bien plus importante que ce que les conseillers devaient normalement gérer – et qui n'était franchement pas très importante – et bien moins de temps pour sociabiliser.

Mais le sorcier allait s'assurer qu'une bonne partie de ce travail soit fait pour lui. La plupart des conseillers n'appréciaient pas de venir voir le « serviteur » en dehors des réunions de toute façon, donc demander à Deverin de l'assister n'allait déranger personne. Mais il s'agissait de plans pour le futur, et Merlin les mit de côté une fois que le reste du conseil arriva, et que la réunion commence.

C'était la partie fastidieuse, légèrement facilitée par le fait que Merlin avait préparé des résumés à distribuer et faire lire, ce qui faisait qu'ils avaient tous toutes les informations nécessaires, sans qu'il n'ait à les réciter en étant constamment interrompu. Une fois qu'il fut certain que tout le monde _avait_ lu le long récit, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença son résumé.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, la visite d'état faite par notre roi pour assister au mariage du roi Fyrendir et de la Princesse Mithian de Nemmeth a été un grand succès. Et bien qu'être entouré d'autant de personnes douées de magie, et qui l'utilisaient ouvertement a pu s'avérer déconcertant… tous ceux que nous avons rencontrés vivaient en paix avec leurs voisins et étaient contents d'observer les lois les concernant. Le tournoi magique qui s'est déroulé lors des festivités a été assez intéressant à observer, et avait des règles strictes pour s'assurer qu'aucun dommage sérieux ou permanent ne toucherait les compétiteurs. C'était, en fait, très peu différent des tournois à l'épée que nous tenons ici à Camelot, et c'était aussi populaire pour les spectateurs. »

Arthur avait hoché la tête pour confirmer cette évaluation, Deverin et Geoffrey acquiesçant également ouvertement à ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Mais, inévitablement et comme attendu, un des nobles près du haut bout de la table fronça les sourcils vers Merlin.

« Mais ce rapport ne dit rien du nombre de sorciers dont dispose Escetia, ou de leur puissance. Vous avez certainement enquêté là-dessus ? Que vous restiez un serviteur en public est censé vous permettre d'obtenir ce genre d'informations. »

Merlin étrécit les yeux devant cette déclaration piquante, et était sur le point de répondre lorsque Deverin le devança.

Le noble frappa la table du poing, grimaçant avec dégoût, s'attirant l'attention de tout le monde alors qu'il réprimandait ses pairs.

« Sa Majesté et le Premier Conseiller ont été invités à Escetia pour assister à un _mariage_ , comme une marque de grande confiance et de faveur. Observer les utilisateurs de magie au sein de ce royaume était secondaire, et ils en ont vu beaucoup pendant qu'ils y étaient. Plus qu'assez pour voir qu'Escetia est paisible et stable, même en autorisant la magie… Briser la confiance qui leur a été faite en fouinant comme des criminels aurait été au mieux déshonorant. Sans oublier que Camelot et Escetia sont liés par une alliance, ce qui rend inutile de continuer les actions bellicistes telles que l'espionnage des armées du Roi Fyrendir. »

Il épingla l'autre conseiller du regard avec une moue désapprobatrice.

« Êtes-vous un va-t-en-guerre, Seigneur Martin ? »

Le seigneur Martin rougit, conscient que de nombreux conseillers évitaient son regard et essayaient de se désolidariser de lui. Il n'aurait aucun soutien s'il argumentait, et n'avait aucun désir de gagner la réputation de vouloir lancer une guerre.

Il fronça les sourcils et abaissa le menton dans un signe gracieux de défaite sur le sujet. Au moins, il restait digne.

« Je ne suis pas belliciste. Mon inquiétude ne concerne que la sécurité de ce royaume. »

Arthur, qui avait choisi de rester simple observateur du petit conflit qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, daigna enfin parler et y mettre fin.

« Alors il n'y pas de raison de s'inquiéter, pas en ce qui concerne Escetia. Le Roi Fyrendir a déjà ma confiance, et à l'instant présent, j'ai toujours une dette envers lui pour nous avoir prêté assistance lors de la reconquête de Camelot. J'ai vu assez de son armée à ce moment-là, pour savoir qu'avec l'état actuel de notre armée, il pourrait prendre ce royaume sans trop d'efforts s'il le souhaitait. Mais il a déclaré très clairement que ce n'était pas le cas, et qu'il nous laissait reconstruire notre armée. Ce ne sont pas les actions d'un homme qui vise la conquête. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, pensif, même si pour des raisons différentes que les autres envisageraient.

« Et je ne peux pas nier le bonheur de son peuple. Ils sont accueillants vis-à-vis de la magie, et ils sont ainsi bien moins accablés par les fardeaux de la vie que les habitants de ce royaume. Maintenant que j'ai vu la situation en Escetia, je peux voir que sous le contentement de notre peuple… il y a une couche sous-jacente de _peur_. Les gens ont peur d'être accusés de pratiquer la magie, puisqu'ils ont vu beaucoup d'innocents faussement accusés. J'ai étudié les rapports de la Grande Purge, et en les lisant, j'ai été peiné de voir combien de personnes ont été exécutées sans avoir commis de crimes enregistrés. Ils ont été tués pour aucun autre motif que la suspicion, pour nulle autre raison que la parole d'autrui les pointant du doigt… Je ne veux pas être connu comme un roi qui a bâti son règne sur des fondations de terreur. »

Cela calma les conseillers, beaucoup évitant le regard du roi, conscients qu'ils avaient pris part aux évènements qu'il venait de décrire. Le reste de la réunion se déroula donc avec uniquement des interruptions ou questions minimes, même si elle dura presque deux heures. Et ce fut certainement un soulagement lorsque les conseillers sortirent pour s'en retourner aux quelques devoirs qu'ils avaient entre deux sociabilisassions avec les autres membres de la cour.

Tous, sauf Lord Deverin, demeuré en arrière après qu'Arthur ait indiqué qu'il devait rester. Merlin, à l'inverse, choisit de partir même s'il avait la permission de rester. Il savait qu'il était mieux pour Arthur d'avoir cette discussion seul.

Le roi attendit que toutes les portes soient fermées, avant d'indiquer au lord de se rapprocher. Deverin s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine de celle que Merlin avait occupée. Un signe qu'il avait un respect considérable pour lui, et un qu'Arthur approuva intérieurement avant de prendre la parole.

« Merlin m'a informé qu'il vous avait mis au courant de mes intentions pour ce royaume. Je souhaitais vous exprimer personnellement la gratitude que je ressens, et l'espoir que cela me donne, de savoir qu'un autre membre de mon conseil a ouvert les yeux sur la vérité de la magie. »

Deverin acquiesça, soupira légèrement en relâchant la tension causée par la réunion. Il n'avait jamais parlé de cette manière avant, la raison principale étant que sa position de faveur à la table n'était jamais montée très haut. Il était sorti de sa zone de confort en s'exprimant ainsi, et il était toujours en train de s'y habituer.

« Je suis d'accord avec votre analyse que le mal que les manieurs de magie nous ont infligé ces dernières années est dû à la peur et à l'amertume que nous leur avons causée. Durant la Grande Purge, je me suis tenu là, et j'ai vu tellement de gens être brulés, noyés ou décapités. Beaucoup dont je savais au fond de mon cœur qu'ils étaient innocents. Je suis resté en arrière, parce que je partageais leur peur. À tel point que même lorsque la cousine de ma mère, une noble mineure de l'est, a été arrêtée pour suspicion de magie… je n'ai rien fait. Personne de ma famille n'a rien fait nous avions trop peur d'être accusés à notre tour. Nous avions été des lâches, refusant de nous lever et de dénoncer ce qu'il se passait. À la place, nous l'avons dénoncée, _elle_ , et nous l'avons laissée mourir. J'ai toujours considéré cela la honte de notre famille depuis ce moment. »

Arthur leva un sourcil avec surprise, ne s'étant jamais attendu à apprendre que de tels sentiments se cachaient derrière les actions du noble. Mais il n'était pas surpris de n'avoir vu aucun rapport sur des nobles étant exécutés, de tels faits auraient été cachés sous silence, et les victimes dépouillées de leur nom et de leur titre avant leur mort. Leurs familles auraient payé pour cette maigre miséricorde, pour protéger leur nom de la souillure, en jurant une fidélité totale à Camelot. C'était assez similaire à l'accord qu'avait passé Uther avec Gaius : épargner le médecin en échange de la promesse du vieil homme de ne jamais plus utiliser la magie.

Le jeune roi soupira, se passant une main sur un visage troublé

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris d'entendre que la peur a même aidé à garder la noblesse en ligne… Lorsque mon père et ma mère ont demandé l'aide de la magie pour concevoir un enfant, mon père ne s'est jamais préparé à la possibilité que la vie demandée en échange soit celle de ma mère. Son chagrin devant sa perte, devant ce qu'il percevait comme étant la faute de la magie, l'a rendu aveugle à ses actions pendant sa quête de revanche. Même s'il est vrai que la Purge a apporté une certaine forme de stabilité, il a échoué à voir qu'il était en train de poser les fondations d'un conflit dont j'allais hériter. Moi, et le reste du royaume. Nous devons tous chercher à réparer les dommages qui ont été faits. »

Choqué, Deverin le dévisagea.

« Le Roi Uther et la Reine Ygraine ont demandé l'aide de la magie pour avoir un enfant ? Vous ? »

Arthur acquiesça gravement, les mains serrées devant lui.

« C'est quelque chose que peu de gens savent, et je vous fais confiance pour garder cela pour vous. Mais je voulais que vous le sachiez, pour que vous puissiez comprendre une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi cette voie. Car comment pourrais-je pardonner l'oppression de la magie, alors que j'en suis moi-même le fruit ? S'il n'y avait pas eu la magie, je ne serais jamais né. »

Son expression se fit peinée.

« Et comment pourrais-je permettre que cela continue, alors qu'il est vrai que si je n'étais pas né… ma mère ne serait pas morte, et mon père n'aurait jamais cherché à éradiquer la magie. Je sais que je ne suis pas responsable de leurs actions ou de leurs choix, mais je me sens quand même coupable de savoir que c'est _ma_ naissance qui a conduit à la mort de tant d'innocents. Je n'abandonnerais pas ceux que ces victimes ont laissés derrière. Je vais arranger les choses. »

Lord Deverin se leva et s'inclina profondément devant le jeune roi. Puis il se redressa, et le regarda avec une détermination rarement vue dans les yeux d'un conseiller. Cela faisait longtemps qu'un de ces hommes vieillissants n'avait pas montré une telle lueur de feu intérieur. Longtemps qu'ils avaient ainsi ému par une chose qu'on leur ait dite.

« Alors au nom de la cousine de ma mère, et tous les autres innocents qui ont perdu la vie, dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi pour vous aider dans cette entreprise. Nommez-le, et je le ferais. »

L'expression solennelle d'Arthur fit place à un sourire, pendant qu'il se levait lui aussi et serrait la main qu'on lui offrait en allégeance.

« Vous êtes le chef de votre famille, maintenant, et votre propriété n'est pas très éloignée. Correct ? »

Deverin hocha la tête.

« Oui, messire. »

Arthur se fit pensif, avant que son sourire ne revienne.

« Alors j'aurais besoin que vous mettiez sur pied une petite force de "gardes" pour moi, qui vont officiellement patrouiller dans les villages de la région pour les protéger des bandits. Mais vous pouvez vous attendre à ce que je fasse appel à eux dès que j'en aurais besoin pour mener à bien une "opération spéciale". »

Le lord le dévisagea un long moment, avant que la réalisation ne se fasse.

« Et la nature de ces "gardes" ? »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit.

« Même si la magie n'est pas publiquement légale pour le moment, j'ai malgré tout quelques sorciers à mon service. Il est temps qu'ils se rapprochent du cœur du royaume. La Forteresse d'Ascetir est un peu trop loin pour que je puisse faire appel à eux rapidement, et je suis sûr que le Roi Fyrendir va remplacer les hommes que je vais déplacer… Êtes-vous d'accord, Seigneur Deverin ?

Deverin commença lui aussi à sourire.

« Je pense que je vais faire un voyage jusqu'à mon territoire demain, pour préparer les hébergements de la patrouille que vous allez m'envoyer. Et ce sera un honneur de savoir que je peux vous aider, et protéger les villages proches de la demeure de ma famille en sécurité loin des brigands qui pourraient les cibler. »

~(-)~

Dans l'antichambre, appuyé contre la porte pour pouvoir entendre la conversation, Merlin soupira avec un mélange de satisfaction et de joie lorsque la conversation prit fin. S'en allant rapidement par les passages arrière pour déposer ses papiers à son étude, il continua vers sa salle de travail d'un pas joyeux. Il savait déjà quels sorciers en garnison à la forteresse Arthur allait choisir d'installer sur le territoire de Deverin. Ce serait ceux qui étaient les meilleurs à briser les arbalètes et endommager les catapultes à distance. Ceux qui, en situation de siège, pourraient se glisser derrière les lignes ennemies et faire des ravages avec leurs armes sans être vus en train de faire quelque chose d'aussi voyant que jeter du feu.

Merlin devait admettre qu'avoir des sorciers qui seraient officiellement des soldats de Camelot allait alléger le fardeau de la défense de la cité. Les soldats et les gardes pouvaient fureter la nuit et se dissimuler dans les ombres. Les druides ne pouvaient pas passer pour des gardes à cause de leurs manières, et si les druides de la Tempête pouvaient faire illusion dans leurs vêtements habituels, s'ils étaient repérés cela pourrait rendre hystérique la population et l'envoyer hurler dans les rues que les Druides les envahissaient. Cette seule pensée était suffisante pour faire grimacer Merlin.

Le sorcier arriva à son bureau, s'amusant avec Friou quand elle vient vers lui. Puis il reprit son travail sur le harnais de la vouivre, et se remit à polir et ajuster les accessoires qu'il avait moulés la veille. Après trois heures de travail, il fixa enfin le dernier cristal en place, avant d'appliquer le réseau d'enchantements entrelacés qui protégeraient la vouivre, et continuerait d'assurer qu'elle ne laisserait aucune empreinte griffue partout où elle atterrissait. Une invasion de vouivre était une autre rumeur dont il ne voulait pas voir courir dans la cité et les villages alentour.

Et ce fut alors qu'il appelait Friou pour lui enlever son vieux harnais et lui mettre le nouveau, que Merlin sourit pour lui-même à la pensée de son prochain projet. Il était temps que l'imbécile ait quelques alarmes décentes placées sur le sol là où les gens s'acharnaient à s'en prendre à lui. Et puisque deux semaines avaient passé depuis qu'il avait passé commande à Alan, le charpentier devait avoir les parties principales de sa commande prêtes pour lui…


	9. 2) Exercer son magistère - Partie 4

Chapitre 9: Exercer son magistère ~Partie 4~

Le lendemain, personne ne prêta un second coup d'œil à Merlin lorsqu'il passa les portes du château et se dirigea vers les ateliers. Il aurait eu peut-être un peu plus d'attention si les autres passants avaient eu connaissance de la somme d'argent qu'il portait, mais avec les pièces dissimulées sur l'ensemble de la personne, il n'y eut même pas un seul tintement de métal qui se fit entendre pendant qu'il marchait.

Merlin fourra les mains dans les poches de sa veste en bâillant. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas avoir beaucoup de temps de repos les prochains jours, mais il pouvait faire avec. Son planning auto-imposé pour ses différents projets n'était – et de loin – pas aussi contraignant que celui qui avait rythmé le mois où il avait cherché le sort qui ferait oublier à Morgane qu'il était Emrys. Se souvenir du dernier lancement de ce sort, et d'en être devenu le vaisseau, le fit frissonner. Il était heureux, maintenant que les choses étaient ce qu'elles étaient, qu'il soit maintenant très improbable qu'il doive à nouveau utiliser ce genre de sort.

Grimaçant toujours au souvenir de la nausée, Merlin arriva à l'atelier d'Alan et entra. Le frère de Liam était là et heureusement son partenaire commercial ne l'était pas. Merlin n'aurait pas à prendre des chemins de traverse pour récupérer sa commission sans dire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait impliquer qu'Alan avait des liens avec la magie.

Le charpentier sourit en le voyant, et reposa le maillet et le ciseau qu'il utilisait sur un meuble.

« Merlin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais descendre. J'ai ces idoles que tu m'as demandées avant de partir pour Escetia. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Il se dirigea vers l'arrière de son atelier, en revenant avec un coffre qu'il posa sur une table à côté du sorcier.

Merlin y jeta un œil lorsque le couvercle fut relevé, et en tira une des sculptures. C'étaient toutes les même : un bouclier d'un empan de haut, portant le blason des Pendragons, entouré par un drapé semblable à ceux qu'on pouvait voir sur des héraldiques. Il retourna ensuite la sculpture et ouvrit le compartiment caché qu'il savait être dissimulé à l'arrière. L'intérieur de la figurine était entièrement vide, sa surface interne gravée de runes et de trous prêts à accueillir des cristaux.

Merlin referma le compartiment, et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Elles sont parfaites. »

Il claqua des doigts, faisant tout un spectacle d'utiliser une touche de magie pour tirer toutes les pièces de leurs différentes cachettes. Elles se posèrent dans sa main en une pile d'or qu'il tendit au charpentier.

« Trois pennies d'or par sculpture, comme convenu. »

Alan accepta le paiement, le déposant dans une boite dissimulée sous un des établis. Puis il referma le couvercle de la boite.

« Tu as besoin d'aide pour ramener ceci au château ? »

Merlin secoua la tête mais esquissa un sourire, reconnaissant devant l'offre.

« C'est bon. J'ai l'habitude de porter des poids, et ceci n'est pas si grand. »

Son sourire se fit malicieux.

« Attends-toi à me revoir dans quelques jours. J'ai quelques commissions personnelles en tête, pour lorsque j'en aurais fini avec mes travaux actuels. »

Alan le raccompagna à la porte, le saluant de la main alors qu'il rejoignait la rue.

« Alors à plus tard. »

La porte de l'atelier se referma pendant que Merlin s'éloignait dans la rue, retournant au château avec son fardeau à l'apparence très ordinaire. À nouveau, personne ne lui jeta un second coup d'œil, et il rejoignit les étages inférieurs sans même avoir besoin de prétendre qu'il n'était pas en train de faire quelque chose qui n'était pas officiellement légal.

Merlin entra dans sa salle de travail, sortit les idoles de leur coffre, et les aligna sur la grande table de travail. La première chose qu'il fit fut de prendre un chiffon et un mélange qu'il avait préparé avant sa visite à Escetia. Il versa le mélange dans un bol posé sur un brûleur, et le laissa chauffer avant d'y tremper le morceau de tissu.

Puis il commença à l'appliquer sur toutes les surfaces externes des sculptures, les teignant de la même couleur foncée que tous les meubles présents dans les pièces où elles devraient aller, et les préparant en même temps aux sorts qu'elles allaient porter. Ce travail fait, il mit les sculptures de côté à l'exception de deux d'entre elles. Vu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour préparer et lancer les enchantements préliminaires sur les huit sets de cristaux pour toutes les idoles, il n'aurait pas le temps d'en compléter plus que deux.

Il se mit au travail, étouffant plusieurs bâillements pendant qu'il travaillait. Les heures passèrent, et Bel passa avec un plateau de nourriture à midi. Merlin murmura un merci, mais il fallut une heure de plus avant qu'il ne mange ce qu'on lui avait apporté. À la fin de l'après-midi, il avait inséré les cristaux et complété les sorts sur l'une des idoles. Une nouvelle fois, un plateau de nourriture fut apporté, par Liam cette fois, et encore une fois Merlin continua à travailler quelque temps avant de manger. Ce fut lorsque la Grande Cloche résonna qu'il termina son travail sur la seconde sculpture. Sans attendre, il attrapa les deux qu'il avait complétés, ainsi qu'un morceau de craie tiré d'une boite posée sur une des étagères.

Il se hâta à travers le château, conscient qu'Arthur et Gwen devaient être en train de se préparer à se mettre au lit. Ce fut donc avec une certaine urgence qu'il arriva dans les appartements du roi, juste au moment où Bel tirait les couvertures du lit.

Arthur sortit de derrière le paravent, prêt à se coucher, et haussa un sourcil en direction du sorcier à l'air fatigué qui se tenait près de la porte.

« Une raison particulière pour une visite à cette heure ? »

Merlin le dépassa et se dirigea vers le lit.

« Juste mettre ça en place. Ce sera fait en quelques minutes. »

D'un geste de la main, Merlin fit léviter une des sculptures en haut de la tête de lit. Il l'y fixa d'une touche de magie, puis prit sa craie et commença à dessiner des runes tout autour des murs.

Arthur l'observait, intrigué, et ne parla que lorsque Merlin sortir de la pièce pour placer les trois dernières runes dans le couloir : une de chaque côté de la porte, et une à son opposée.

« Merlin, je ne pense pas que les gens vont pouvoir ignorer ça. »

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel, secouant la tête.

« Ils n'en auront pas besoin… _Giendfeol thas mearca._ »

Il y eut un frisson dans l'air, et immédiatement après toutes les runes disparurent. Merlin commença à compter sur ses doigts.

« Vos appartements et l'espace devant la porte sont maintenant protégés contre l'espionnage, les sorts de sommeil, les sorts de mort, les sorts d'attaques physiques, les malédiction pour causer la maladie et/ou la folie, ainsi que contre les poisons, potions de sommeils ou drogues qui n'ont pas été enchantés par Gaius, Liam ou moi-même. »

Les sourcils d'Arthur se haussèrent à nouveau, de surprise cette fois, pendant qu'il montrait l'idole qui formait maintenant une décoration plausible au-dessus de son lit.

« Et tout ça avec _une seule_ sculpture ? »

Merlin soupesa la seconde idole et hocha la tête.

« Mais ne vous faites pas d'illusion, la protection n'est pas assez puissante pour être parfaite, il y a trop de dangers potentiels à contrer. Mais elle arrêtera la plupart des sorciers qui n'ont pas ou ne sont pas proches du pouvoir d'un Grand Prêtre. Morgane pourrait agir à l'intérieur de la zone protégée, mais elles devraient certainement au moins la ralentir. »

Il fit demi-tour et sortit.

« Il faut que j'aille installer celle-là dans les appartements de Gwen. Nous pourrons parler davantage demain matin. »

Merlin s'en alla et se dirigea vers les nouveaux appartements de Gwen, la reine ayant été installée dans ce qui avait été les appartements d'Uther plus d'un an plus tôt. Arthur ne prenait aucun risque avec sa sécurité, et avait insisté pour qu'ils soient les siens, ces pièces étant les plus sures et les plus simples à garder de cette partie du château. Et si Gwen avait objecté devant toute cette agitation soulevée par sa sécurité, Katryn au moins avait été contente… Il y avait plus de fenêtres et plus de places pour les plantes en pot dans ces appartements.

Un sourire sur les lèvres à cette pensée, Merlin arriva à la porte et toqua. La semi-dryade lui ouvrit, et le fit entrer dans des pièces dont la moitié ressemblait à des jardins miniatures.

~(-)~

L'après-midi suivant trouva Merlin dans son bureau, gérant une migraine causée par un excès de magie. Il avait terminé trois des six idoles restantes, destinées aux Chambres du Conseil, à l'armurerie, à l'infirmerie, aux appartements de Gaius, au Grand Hall, et à la source sous la cité qui la fournissait en eau. Le sorcier avait espéré pouvoir toutes les achever ce jour-là, mais il n'avait pas pensé que l'usage intensif et soutenu de sa magie le forcerait à s'arrêter. Ce qui expliquait sa situation présente.

Merlin se pinça l'arête du nez et frotta ses yeux fatigués, se décidant à aller chercher un remède contre les migraines chez Gaius avant le souper. Pourquoi, à chaque fois qu'il prévoyait de finir quelque chose, quelque chose d'autre venait toujours ralentir le processus ?

Presque comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, il y eut des coups frappés à sa porte, et le plus irritable des membres du Conseil entra.

Merlin se força à rester poli et composé pendant qu'il passa les vingt minutes suivantes à assurer à l'homme que oui, la visite à Escetia s'était vraiment déroulée sans problèmes, et que non, il ne croyait réellement pas que le royaume puisse présenter une quelconque menace pour Camelot.

Dès que le conseiller partit, Merlin abandonna le rapport qu'il lisait, et alla chercher ce remède contre les migraines. Puis il revint à son étude, ferma la porte, et se laissa tomber sur le matelas exceptionnellement confortable du lit de la supposée chambre d'ami.

Le résultat fut qu'il se réveilla dans une chambre plongée dans le noir, et qu'il dut utiliser une cruche d'eau pour faire apparaître le ciel nocturne et déterminer l'heure qu'il était. La conclusion fut qu'il était assez proche de l'aube pour qu'il se contente de regagner les appartements de Gaius, de se faufiler à côté du médecin endormi pour enfiler des vêtements, et d'en ressortir à nouveau discrètement pour rejoindre sa salle de travail.

Merlin finit les trois dernières idoles et les mit dans un sac avec une pochette de morceaux de craies, avant d'aller chercher le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur. Aujourd'hui serait un jour normal et ordinaire de corvées. Il ne pourrait pas installer les sculptures restantes avant la nuit, et même alors il aurait besoin de requérir l'assistance d'un certain Capitaine de la Garde du Château.

Une fois la nuit tombée, trouver Georg ne fut pas difficile. Pour simplifier les rencontres, il observait depuis longtemps le même chemin pour la première partie de sa patrouille de chaque nuit. Cela signifiait que, pendant vingt minutes environ après la Grande Cloche, Merlin pouvait savoir exactement où le trouver.

Lorsque le sorcier le trouva dans le couloir près de l'armurerie, il garda ses distances. Georg ne lui accorda qu'un bref regard, avant de s'arrêter, apparemment pour vérifier que le loquet d'une porte voisine était bien fermé. À cet instant, Merlin lança le Sort de Parole sur lui, et murmura.

« Il faut que j'installe quelques protections. J'ai besoin que vous m'ouvriez la voie, et que vous bloquiez les patrouilles en les "inspectant" pendant que je travaille. J'ai besoin d'une paire de minutes pour les plus petites pièces, mais pour le Grand Hall j'en aurais besoin de cinq. Je veux commencer par l'armurerie. »

Georg hocha la tête, comme satisfait que la porte soit bien sécurisée, puis il se dirigea vers l'endroit mentionné. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, avant de descendre dans le hall et d'engager la conversation avec le garde en faction, se plaçant délibérément de telle sorte que l'homme tourne le dos à l'armurerie pour pouvoir lui répondre.

Merlin s'engouffra par cette porte, son sac à la main, et resta hors de vue une bonne minute avant de réapparaitre. Le sorcier traça hâtivement des symboles de chaque côté de la porte et sur le mur opposé, avant que ses lèvres de bougent et que les dessins disparaissent. Puis il se dissimula à nouveau, et un nouveau murmure atteignit les oreilles de Georg.

« L'infirmerie. »

Et le processus se répéta pendant qu'ils travaillaient à travers tout le château, et à chaque arrêt nécessaire pour bloquer une patrouille ou distraire des gardes, Georg s'interrogeait sur les excentricités de Merlin, et le fait qu'un sorcier aussi puissant voltige autour du château comme une souris se cachant d'un chat…

Une fois que le Grand Hall fut fini, Merlin remercia Georg et se glissa à travers les portes du château. Même si le Capitaine n'était pas sur de la raison pour laquelle il avait besoin d'emporter une protection à l'extérieur.

Mais encore une fois, quand il s'agissait de Merlin, qui pouvait vraiment faire des prédictions ?


	10. 2) Exercer son magistère - Partie 5

Chapitre 10: Exercer son magistère ~Partie 5~

Il y eut un grand bruit sourd, suivi par plusieurs malédictions, d'autres bruits assourdis et de glapissements qui sortirent de la chambre de Merlin le matin suivant, lorsque le sorcier réalisa que le soleil était bien au-dessus de l'horizon, et qu'il était _très_ en retard pour apporter son petit-déjeuner à Arthur.

Gaius haussa un sourcil devant le boucan, secoua la tête et garda le silence jusqu'au moment où Merlin dévala les marches de sa chambre.

« Assieds-toi et prends ton petit-déjeuner, Merlin. Georg est passé pour dire qu'il avait demandé à Bel de réveiller Arthur ce matin, après avoir dit qu'il était près de minuit lorsqu'il avait fini de t'aider à poser ces protections. Il a deviné que tu serais assez fatigué pour dormir longtemps. »

Merlin s'arrêta en dérapant, bouche bée devant son mentor, avant de laisser échapper un soupir et de s'asseoir à la table. Il y avait un _grand_ bol de porridge à sa place, et une pomme, comme si Gaius était conscient du fait que son pupille avait sauté plusieurs repas lors des jours précédents.

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Gaius, et tressaillit au regard qu'il reçut en retour. Oui, Gaius était au courant pour les repas manqués.

Il mangea sa nourriture, faisant bien attention à ne pas se presser, avant de partir pour rejoindre les appartements d'Arthur. Il n'en était qu'à mi-chemin lorsque Bel le trouva.

Le druide s'arrêta en face de lui, aussi calme et poli que d'habitude.

« Arthur souhaite que je vous informe que vous devez préparer deux chevaux et l'équipement nécessaire pour un court voyage de chasse. Pas besoin de prendre des provisions pour camper, vous serez de retour à la nuit tombée. »

Bel reprit son chemin, laissant Merlin se tenir là, en proie à un intense désir de redonner une voix féminine à Arthur, comme cette fois-là, il y avait bien longtemps. À la place, il fit demi-tour pour aller tout préparer, allant même jusqu'à arborer un sourire joyeux lorsque lui et Arthur chevauchèrent hors de la cité et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois.

Une demi-heure était passée lorsque le roi s'arrêta inexplicablement au cours de la rivière. Il envoya un sourire narquois à Merlin, et tira quelques longueurs de fils à pêche ainsi que des hameçons de sa poche.

« Arrête de me regarder la bouche ouverte comme ça, et trouve quelques bâtons pour faire des cannes à pêche. Nous allons attraper notre repas. »

Merlin démonta de Bitan, le fixant toujours.

« Mais je pensais que c'était une partie de _chasse_. »

Arthur le regarda longuement.

« Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu avais passé la nuit dans ton étude la nuit dernière, tu te trompes. Tu travailles comme un forcené depuis notre retour d'Escetia, et je pense qu'il est temps que tu fasses une pause. Et c'est exactement pour cela que je nous ai amenés tous les deux ici. »

Merlin commença à se remettre de sa surprise et haussa un sourcil.

« Donc vous avez aussi besoin d'une pause ? »

Le roi laissa échapper un énorme soupir.

« J'ai dû gérer les "inquiétudes" constantes des Conseillers à propos d'Escetia. Ceux qui sont venus me voir deux fois, je les ai mis en garde contre le fait de continuer à me faire perdre mon temps avec leurs protestations. Mais ce n'est qu'un petit tiers du Conseil, et j'ai besoin de m'éloigner du reste pour au moins un jour. »

Merlin le rejoignit sur la berge, se servant d'une touche de magie pour tirer deux branches droites d'un saule proche. Puis il prit une des lignes d'Arthur.

« Et bien, s'asseoir et attendre que le poisson morde sera certainement bien plus calme que le château ne l'est en ce moment. »

Il passa une des cannes achevées à Arthur, et l'observa pendant que le roi donnait un coup de pied à une souche morte pour trouver des larves et des vers qui serviraient d'appâts. C'était drôle de repenser à l'air dégouté qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait fait la même chose avec Liam. Arthur avait clairement surmonté ses réticences à empaler des choses gigotantes sur des hameçons.

Tous deux s'assirent sur la berge, laissant la paix environnante apaiser les tensions, riant alors que Merlin attrapait plusieurs poissons pendant qu'Arthur ne réussissait à n'en attraper qu'un.

Rapidement, le soleil avait dépassé le zénith, et les poissons avaient été cuits et mangés. Ce fut lorsque Merlin se lava les mains dans la rivière qu'Arthur regarda son dos, et qu'un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

L'instant suivant vit Merlin atterrir tête la première dans l'eau, crevant la surface pour fusiller du regard un roi qui riait aux éclats. Un instant de plus, et ledit roi volait dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans l'eau à son tour.

Lorsqu'il revint à la surface, il gloussa.

« Utiliser la magie n'est pas très juste. »

Merlin commença à sourire vicieusement, haussant les sourcils.

« Et si j'équilibrais les choses… Le premier qui se rend a perdu. »

Arthur sentit un fil de magie s'enrouler autour de lui, et recula dans l'eau pour mettre un peu de distance entre et le sorcier. Tous deux souriaient, maintenant, alors que les yeux du roi brillaient dorés de la magie empruntée.

« Je prends ! »

Arthur lança un mur d'eau vers Merlin, qui contra avec une vague de même taille. En quelques secondes, tout ce qui se trouvait à moins de dix-huit mètres, verticalement ou horizontalement, fut inondé par les masses d'eau projetées. Cela inclut aussi les chevaux, qui hennirent et regardèrent dans la direction de leurs maitres comme s'ils se demandaient ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer.

Lorsque les deux hommes en eurent fini, c'était presque une surprise qu'il y eut encore de l'eau dans la rivière autour d'eux. Et pas uniquement dans les énormes flaques sur les berges de chaque côté. Il était également heureux que ce n'ait pas été une partie de chasse, parce que le volume de leurs rires avait vraisemblablement effrayé tout le gibier à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Ils souriaient encore lorsqu'ils revinrent au château, et qu'Arthur remarqua avec taquinerie qu'ils étaient revenus les mains vides parce que Merlin avait comme d'ordinaire effrayé tous les animaux. Puis, dans la lumière du crépuscule, Merlin s'occupa des chevaux, puis, pour la prochaine fois depuis longtemps, alla directement au lit, ayant appris que Bel s'occuperait une nouvelle fois du petit déjeuner d'Arthur le lendemain.

Il se sentait bien mieux le jour suivant, après deux nuits de repos et une séance de pêche. Et donc, c'était dans un état d'esprit joyeux que Merlin prit son bout de chêne, l'enroula dans des vêtements, et se dirigea avec vers la cité.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'atelier de l'homme, Alan leva les yeux avec surprise vers le nouveau venu. Il ne s'était pas attendu que Merlin revienne si tôt après avoir récupéré les protections du château.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui t'amène aujourd'hui ? »

Le sorcier jeta un œil à la salle pour vérifier que l'autre charpentier n'était pas là, et sourit avec ironie.

« J'ai besoin de conseil sur la taille de bois, et aussi de t'emprunter quelques outils. »

Le charpentier se hâta vers lui, poussant Merlin vers le fond de l'atelier.

« Bien entendu. Que veux-tu faire ?"

Merlin retira les tissus de son morceau de bois et le posa sur l'établi proche.

« J'ai besoin de transformer ça en un bâton, d'une forme très spécifique.

– Je vais chercher les outils qu'il te faut. »

Merlin observa Alan aller de la table aux armoires aux crochets pendus au mur, récupérant plusieurs outils. Puis, sous la direction d'Alan, il commença à s'en servir sur sa planche de chêne, l'amincissant peu à peu et la transformant graduellement en l'image du bâton que son alter ego tenait dans les brèves parcelles qu'il avait eues des visions de Morgane.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Merlin ne pouvait nier que le tenir lui procurait une impression étrange, mais il n'en dit rien à Alan. Il se contenta de remercier le charpentier, lui paya un penny d'argent pour son temps, et retourna au château.

C'était juste après le midi, fort heureusement, ce qui permit à Merlin d'attraper un repas dans les appartements de Gaius avant d'amener son bâton dans son atelier. Le sculpter avait été la partie facile. Le faire passer d'un simple bout de bois à un outil canalisant la magie en serait une toute autre, plus compliquée et de bien plus longue haleine. La fabrication des bâtons était une chose qu'il avait étudiée par curiosité, et également pour essayer de mieux comprendre le travail et la création de son bâton sidhe. Et si les méthodes et les matériaux étaient aussi nombreux et variés que les nuages dans le ciel, les principes au moins étaient peu nombreux et simples. Préparer le bâton en le nettoyant, l'harmoniser aux énergies magiques, puis lui ajouter n'importe quel enchantement nécessaire pour lui donner ses pouvoirs et ses capacités. La puissance du sorcier qui le faisait, et la quantité de pouvoir qu'il mettait dans lesdits enchantements décideraient du pouvoir final de l'outil. Tout le reste dépendrait de la chance, car la magie pouvait se montrer inconstante lorsqu'elle imprégnait un bâton. Les fabricants finissaient souvent avec un outil qui avait en plus des pouvoirs non désirés, ou à qui il en manquait.

Merlin fouilla dans ses pots d'herbes, en prenant une petite cuillère d'hysope et la versant dans un pot. Puis il y ajouta un peu de cire d'abeille, et une large mesure de l'huile qu'il utilisait comme une base pour toutes les huiles végétales qu'il utilisait pour ses sorts.

Il posa le pot sur sa petite forge, y jetant assez de magie pour que les pierres spéciales qu'elle contenait chauffent, et restent chaudes pour quelques heures. Puis il réveilla Friou du coin où elle dormait, et quitta le château par les cavernes pour voler vers le Lac d'Avalon.

Il était bouleversé lorsque tous deux revirent à l'atelier. Être au lac, tenir le bâton sous la surface pendant qu'il incantait le sort pour le nettoyer avec les eaux sacrées, lui avait rappelé à quel point Freya était à la fois tellement proche et tellement loin de lui. Il avait passé à espérer qu'elle se montrerait, tout en sachant qu'elle ne le ferait pas. Aussi était-il très silencieux pendant qu'il retirait sa préparation maintenant bien chauffée et imprégnée de la forge.

Il en versa une partie dans un bol, et il ajouta du quartz réduit en poudre avant de le verser au milieu d'un carré de cuir. Il l'utilisa pour polir le bâton, en scellant par la même occasion la surface et donnant à l'ensemble une teinte dorée grâce à l'huile. Puis, il fit quelque chose qui aurait fait hausser des sourcils à beaucoup, se mordant un doigt pour verser plusieurs gouttes de sang dans un mortier, et enchainant en arrachant une écaille à une vouivre très étonnée, et l'ajoutant également. Sang et écaille furent broyés ensemble en une pâte terne, qu'il dilua avec de l'eau purifiée. Puis, aidé d'un linge, il nettoya l'intégralité du bâton avec cette mixture inhabituelle, deux fois de suite, incantant à nouveau des sorts.

Le bâton était maintenant purifié, préparé pour la magie, et personnalisé pour lui. Le sang et l'écaille, par des connexions symboliques, l'avaient harmonisé pour être utilisés par un Seigneur des Dragons.

Merlin grimaça pour lui-même pendant qu'il partit prendre son repas du soir, avertissant Gaius qu'il serait dehors toute la nuit, et que Bel devrait une nouvelle fois apporter son petit-déjeuner à Arthur au matin. Une nouvelle fois, il sortit par les grottes, Friou l'amenant cette fois vers l'Ile Fortunée. Un site magique important, si ce n'était pas _le_ site le plus magiquement important de tout Albion. S'il ne voulait pas que le bâton explose sous la seule puissance de sa magie, alors il devait maintenant l'exposer à un environnement magique très intense.

En d'autres termes, après avoir posé le bâton sur l'autel, il passa presque toute la nuit à marcher en rond autour en chantant. Si quelqu'un venait à lui demander pourquoi si peu de sorciers possédaient ou fabriquaient des bâtons, de vrais bâtons, il pourrait répondre que c'était parce que certaines parties de la procédure nécessaire consistaient en des tâches d'un ennui extrême, ainsi qu'en un investissement important de pouvoir. Aussi, les bons bâtons étaient-ils rares et chéris par leurs propriétaires, qui se montraient en retour réticents à les partager, même après leur mort. Beaucoup détruisaient leur bâton pour empêcher les autres de les prendre une fois qu'ils seraient partis.

À l'aube, lorsque Gaius se réveilla, il ne fit aucun commentaire lorsqu'un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Merlin révéla que le sorcier était de retour et dormait, avec toujours ses bottes et sa veste sur lui. Mais lorsque Merlin se réveilla, il trouva un sandwich qui l'attendait pour lui sur la table, accompagné d'un pot de thé aux herbes qui n'attendait plus qu'on lui ajoute de l'eau. Il mangea et but les deux, puis récupéra son bâton sous son lit avec un sourire las. Il avait presque fini…

De retour à son atelier, ses mouvements se firent révérencieux pendant qu'il tirait une petite boite de la plus secrète de ses caches, un vide derrière une des pierres du mur, qu'il pouvait enlever et remettre sans que rien n'indique qu'elle ait été bougée. À l'intérieur de cette boite se trouvaient les morceaux de l'œuf d'Aithusa, qui pouvait être considéré comme l'un des suprêmes objets symboliques de la magie des Dragons et des Seigneurs des Dragons, et du lien qu'ils partageaient. Merlin prit un petit morceau de cette coquille, et la déposa dans un mortier avec le reste de la mixture huileuse qu'il avait fait le jour d'avant.

Après avoir mélangé les deux, il passa le mélange sur le bâton, mais cette fois sans plus d'incantations, restant complètement silencieux pendant qu'il s'assurait que chaque parcelle était couverte. Une dernière fois, lui et Friou partirent par les cavernes, se contentant cette fois de rejoindre une place loin à l'intérieur des bois. Et une fois sur place, Merlin appela vers le ciel, s'adressant spécifiquement à celui qui était sorti de cet œuf.

Il fallut presque une heure pour qu'Aithusa arrive et atterrisse relativement peu gracieusement dans la clairière, gazouillant pour le saluer et roucoulant lorsqu'il le caressa. Ce ne serait plus très long maintenant avant que le jeune dragon ne puisse commencer à parler. Aithusa grandissait rapidement, et il était maintenant visiblement plus grand que Friou. Quelques années de plus, et il serait compliqué de croire à quel point il était petit à sa naissance.

Merlin sourit pour lui-même, laissant échappant un léger soupir nostalgique, puis recula d'un pas pour pouvoir dévoiler le bâton.

« Je t'ai appelé pour te demander une faveur. J'ai besoin que tu bénisses ce bâton. Pas le redorer, juste le bénir. Un bâton que je pourrais utiliser à chaque fois que je devrais me déguiser en "Emry". Un bâton pour m'aider à rester sauf, et m'aider à protéger les autres, de ceux qui voudront chercher à abattre Camelot et Arthur. Vas-tu le faire ? »

Aithusa se redressa sur les pattes arrière, la tête légèrement penchée pendant qu'il regardait avec curiosité l'objet en question. Puis, avec un pépiement joyeux, le dragon exhala un souffle de pure magie.

Merlin regarda la bénédiction d'Aithusa réagit avec la présence de la coquille d'œuf, donnant au bâton une teinte si pâle qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse être confondu avec du bois ordinaire. Et lorsque ce fut fini, Merlin sentit un frisson devant la manière dont son pouvoir coulait si facilement autour du bâton. Liant plusieurs de ses fils de magie autour de lui, il lança un sort de renouveau et de croissance et le dirigea à travers le bâton.

L'herbe devint luxuriante autour de lui, et les fleurs explosèrent en fleuraison. Même les arbres au-dessus de lui se mirent à donner de nouvelles feuilles. Aithusa gloussa, battant des ailes dans une approbation excitée à la manière dont le sort avait fonctionné, et se trouva soudain pris dans l'étreinte d'un Seigneur des Dragons, pendant que Merlin chuchotait à son oreille.

« Merci. Avec ceci, tu m'aides à apporter le brillant futur d'Albion. »

Se séparant du jeune dragon, Merlin sourit largement pendant qu'il récupérait son bâton désormais terminé. Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour un sorcier que d'exercer son magistère, surtout pour une telle cause.


	11. 3) Circonstances Changeantes - Partie 1

Chapitre 11 : Circonstances changeantes ~ Partie 1 ~

Le château était vivant d'anticipation et d'enthousiasme joyeux, chaque couloir rempli de personnes avec des sourires sur le visage. Et alors que Merlin marchait joyeusement sur sa route habituelle entre les appartements d'Arthur et l'atelier dans les niveaux inférieurs, il pouvait honnêtement dire, qu'est-ce qui ne donnait pas envie de sourire ?

Il était dur de croire que presque trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière tentative de règne de Morgane, le peuple était à l'aise à l'idée que Gaius utilise la magie pour guérir... Et dans deux jours, ce serait le deuxième anniversaire du Prince Balther.

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit alors qu'il se souvenait du regard sur le visage d'Arthur lorsque Gwen lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte. Le roi avait à peine dit un mot compréhensible pendant environ dix minutes. Après cela, il avait été aussi excité et ravi qu'un enfant recevant un cadeau très désiré. Puis, il avait commencé à rendre Gwen folle d'attention, jusqu'à ce qu'à six mois de grossesse, elle ait finit par le réprimander.

Mais ce qui faisait réellement sourire Merlin, c'était qu'une fois que le prince était né il y avait une chose sur laquelle le roi et la reine s'étaient mis d'accord... Que leur meilleur ami soit celui qui choisisse son nom. Ça avait alors été son tour d'être bouche bée, et ça avait déclenché un tourbillon de pensées puisqu'il n'avait que quelques minutes pour trouver un nom avant qu'Arthur aille annoncer la naissance. Au final, il avait choisi deux hommes qui étaient morts suite à des blessures reçues pour sauver leurs fils. Son père et celui d'Arthur Balinor et Uther.

Les choses avaient été calmes et magnifiques et incroyablement prospères depuis. Arthur avait créé les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, notant qu'ils étaient séparés et n'avaient pas connaissance de la Fraternité. Les échanges s'étaient bien déroulés, il n'y avait pas eu de guerre, et la seule chose dont les Chevaliers avaient eu à s'occuper dernièrement étaient des bandits et des contrebandiers.

En parlant de contrebandiers, Tristan avait choisi de rester à Camelot après la mort d'Iseult. Il avait rejoint les Chevaliers, et même s'il n'avait pas d'Amulette de la Table Ronde, il _était_ un membre de la Fraternité. Les choses avaient été calmes pour lui aussi, et être un Chevalier lui avait donné quelque chose sur quoi se concentrer autre que son chagrin pour Iseult.

Merlin soupira, repoussant ses propres regrets pour n'avoir pas pu la sauver. Le passé était le passé, et il devait se concentrer sur le futur.

Il atteignit l'escalier qui menait aux niveaux inférieurs, offrant un hochement de tête aux gardes lorsqu'il leur passa devant. Complètement inconscient, qu'une personne qui ne souriait pas, le regardait depuis l'encadrement de la porte au-dessus.

Le chef du personnel du château, le Seigneur Vernor, fronça les sourcils alors qu'il regardait Merlin disparaître de vue. Fronçant également les sourcils devant l'accord évident des gardes de l'ignorer. C'était la troisième fois qu'il suivait le serviteur, et était incapable d'aller plus loin à cause de ces gardes. Ce qui avait commencé par une simple vérification, après que son propre serviteur ait noté que depuis quelques années maintenant Merlin n'était presque jamais aperçu dans la journée, était maintenant quelque chose de très inquiétant. Il avait pensé que Merlin évitait simplement ses tâches, se relâchant parce que le roi avait aussi Bel pour le servir. Mais après avoir assigné à son serviteur la tâche de surveiller Merlin, le Seigneur Vernor savait qu'à part amener au Roi son petit-déjeuner, et les aperçus occasionnels où il s'occupait des armes et de l'armure ou sortait à cheval avec le Roi, Merlin passait presque tout son temps dans les niveaux inférieurs. N'émergeant souvent pas de l'endroit où il allait jusqu'à bien après la Grande Cloche chaque soir.

Le Seigneur Vernor se renfrogna, se retournant et s'en allant. Eh bien c'en était assez ! Aucun serviteur n'allait s'en sortir avec un tel comportement alors qu'il était supposé subvenir aux besoins du Roi !

Il se dirigea vers l'étude du roi, son expression faisant courir à couvert plusieurs serviteurs alors qu'il passait. Lorsqu'il y arriva, cependant, son coup à la porte fut ferme mais poli. Personne ne tambourinait à la porte du Roi Arthur.

Une voix cria d'entrer, et une fois que le Seigneur Vernor fut à l'intérieur Arthur le regarda pensivement.

« Vous souhaitiez me faire part de quelque chose ? »

Le Seigneur Vernor acquiesça, raide, son ton exprimant son déplaisir face à ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Je tiens de mon serviteur que le vôtre, Merlin, a évité ses tâches. Disparaissant dans les niveaux inférieurs, toute la journée, tous les jours. Il n'est presque jamais vu en train de faire quelque chose, et rien à part se charger de votre petit-déjeuner ou s'occuper de vos armes et de votre armure. Je crains qu'il ne prenne avantage de votre bonne volonté, Sire, et j'ai pensé que vous devriez être informé. »

Arthur resta silencieux, un petit froncement de sourcils accentuant ses traits avant qu'il acquiesce et agite une main en signe de renvoi.

« Merci de m'en avoir fait part. Je m'en chargerai. »

Le Seigneur Vernor s'inclina et partit, laissant un roi très pensif à ses réflexions. Mais pas les réflexions qu'il aurait pu attendre. Non, les pensées d'Arthur n'étaient qu'à propos d'un simple fait... Il semblait que le déguisement de Merlin en tant que serviteur atteigne finalement ses limites.

Il soupira, posant le rapport qu'il avait été en train de lire et sortant de son étude. Il se dirigea vers l'aile des nobles, et vers ce qui avait été les appartements de son père. Ces chambres étaient maintenant celles de Gwen et de son fils, utilisées à la fois pour ses quartiers et sa chambre d'enfant.

Gwen regarda vers la porte lorsqu'il entra, lui souriant pendant que leur fils, Balther, jouait sur le tapis proche avec un cheval en peluche. Le petit garçon tourna aussi ses yeux bleus, si semblables à ceux se sa mère, vers la porte. Sa touffe de cheveux blonds tombant presque dedans alors qu'il souriait à la vue de son père et gloussait :

« Si Si ? »

Arthur secoua la tête et sourit devant la requête, s'approchant pour ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de l'enfant.

« Peut-être tout à l'heure. Ton père a besoin de parler avec ta mère maintenant. »

A ces mots, Gwen, qui avait souri en regardant le moment touchant entre père et fils, fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Arthur se redressa, poussant un long soupire.

« Le Seigneur Vernor vient juste de venir me voir. Il a demandé à son serviteur de surveiller Merlin, et sait maintenant que mon serviteur ne semble pas faire beaucoup son travail de 'serviteur', même s'il ne sait pas réellement ce qu'il fait. S'il l'a remarqué, alors il est probable que la plupart du personnel du château, et de nombreux courtisans, l'aient remarqué aussi. Je suis venu te demander conseil. Je veux être sûr de ce que tu penses, avant de prendre ma décision. »

Gwen secoua la tête, avant de lui offrir un sourire de connivence.

« Arthur, tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour cela. Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire. Il n'est peut-être pas encore temps pour la magie d'être libre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas donner à Merlin un peu du crédit public qu'il mérite. Je pense que nous savons tous les deux qu'il a joué l'idiot suffisamment longtemps. Que la cour, et Camelot, voient à quel point il est sage en vérité. »

Arthur acquiesça, soupirant à nouveau avant de regarder l'anneau qui lui permettait d'appeler Merlin. Il leva cette main, et murmura doucement :

« _Ic clippe tu, Merlin. »_

Il abaissa la main, et s'agenouilla à côté de son fils. Ramassant le cheval en peluche de Balther et le faisant trotter sur le tapis au son des rires de l'enfant.

Dix minutes après avoir activé l'anneau, Merlin entra par la porte, ayant retracé son emplacement avec un sort. Il sourit en voyant Arthur jouer avec le jeune prince, et attendit que le roi se lève avant de parler.

« Vous aviez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? »

Il y eut une pause alors qu'Arthur cherchait comment le dire, avant de décider qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'être franc.

« Tu es renvoyé. »

La mâchoire de Merlin se décrocha alors qu'il haletait, choqué.

« Q-quoi ? D-de quoi vous parlez ? Arthur ! »

« _Arthur ! »_

Le ton de Gwen était réprobateur, alors qu'elle jetait à son mari un regard désapprobateur.

Arthur grimaça, s'éclaircissant la gorge et détournant soigneusement le regard en se concentrant à la place sur Merlin.

« Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu ne vas plus être mon serviteur... Le Seigneur Vernor, le chef du personnel du château, sait que tu as passé la plupart de ton temps dans les niveaux inférieurs. Il m'en a fait part il y a moins d'une heure, et, eh bien... »

L'expression de Merlin s'illumina.

« Vous allez changer la loi ? »

Arthur grimaça à nouveau.

« Pas encore tout à fait, mais bientôt. Mais comme Gwen me l'a fait remarquer, ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas obtenir un peu du crédit que tu mérites. Je ne peux pas t'annoncer en tant que Sorcier de la Cour, mais je peux révéler le reste. »

Il commença à sourire.

« Et ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas prêt pour ça. Tu as passé les deux dernières années à commander des meubles à Alan, et des vêtements via la Dame Jancine, et à les glisser dans cette chambre en haut de la tour à côté des appartements de Gaius. Le seul qui t'empêche de le faire, c'est moi et mes décisions. Donc maintenant je décide que tu n'as plus à jouer l'idiot. Je veux que tu te tiennes fièrement dans le rang que tu devrais avoir aux yeux de toute ma cour et de mon royaume... Donc si tu veux te changer pour mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus approprié, je vais demander un rassemblement immédiat des membres principaux de la cour. Dans la Chambre du Conseil. »

Merlin resta là, complètement immobile, avant de se retourner et de filer hors de la chambre avec un sourire joyeux qu'il cacha rapidement une fois dans les passages principaux. Puis il se précipita vers la tour susmentionnée, monta tous les escaliers, et débloqua le sort sur la porte en haut.

A l'intérieur se trouvait une paire de chambres semblables aux appartements de Gaius, avec une chambre principale large et une plus petite à l'arrière, bien qu'elle ne soit pas accessible par des escaliers. Les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques et de compartiments pour des herbes et des jarres. Il y avait deux longues tables occupant l'extrémité la plus éloignée du foyer, prêtes à recevoir les outils et l'attirail de son atelier dans les niveaux inférieurs. Il y avait un piédestal pour un livre, prêt et attendant de recevoir son premier livre de sorts, celui qui avait la plus grande valeur sentimentale. Près du foyer se trouvait sa petite table à manger, suffisamment grande pour accueillir quatre personnes s'il voulait inviter des amis pour le petit-déjeuner ou le repas, et une collection petite mais nécessaire d'ustensiles de cuisine dans un placard à côté du feu. Une chaise à dos haut et bien amortie résidait dans le coin où une sélection modeste de poésie et de sagas de livres épiques se trouvait sur une étagère. Sur cette étagère basse, un luth reposait à côté d'un tas de partitions.

Merlin s'arrêta à l'encadrement de la porte pour admirer ce tableau, remarquant la poussière qui s'étaient déposée partout depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu pour nettoyer. Tout aurait besoin d'un coup de balai demain, s'il s'installait vraiment ici définitivement.

Le magicien hésita à cette pensée, et en sachant que ça signifiait quitter sa chambre dans les appartements de Gaius. La transition serait douloureuse pendant un moment, émotionnellement, mais ça signifiait que Liam pouvait avoir son ancienne chambre. Quelque chose qui lui serait très bénéfique en tant que l'apprenti du médecin. Tout le monde devait changer à un moment, et maintenant Merlin découvrait qu'il était temps pour lui de le faire.

Il traversa la chambre principale, passant la porte à l'extrémité la plus éloignée pour entrer dans sa chambre à coucher. Le lit, au moins, un meuble simple sans table de nuit ou rideaux, n'aurait pas besoin d'être refait. Avec toutes les autres choses dans cette chambre plus petite, il avait reçu un sort pour le préserver et le garder propre juste au cas où il aurait besoin de s'installer dans un délai court. Donc les vêtements que Merlin sortit des placards étaient propres et frais, et tout ce qu'il eut à faire fut d'aller derrière son paravent également simple et se changer. Avec toutes les autres pièces de meuble en bois dans les deux chambres, elles avaient été faites par Alan. Et tout était simple, sans ornementation, même si tout avait été peint en noir dans le style populaire parmi les nobles. Un fait clair que, même s'il pouvait se permettre d'acheter de la qualité, Merlin n'avait vu aucun intérêt à l'idée de payer pour des détails frivoles et non nécessaires.

Les vêtements qu'il portait lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le paravent reflétaient cette attitude. Ils étaient bien ajustés, mais faits de tissus raisonnables au lieu du lin cher et délicat ou des brocarts de soie. Vêtu d'une simple chemise bleue nuit à col haut, avec un gilet gris à manches longues serrées par-dessus, Merlin s'assit au bord de son lit pour sortir une paire de bottes robustes et bien polies et les enfiler par-dessus l'ourlet inférieur de son pantalon légèrement rembourré. En tout et pour tout il ressemblait certainement à un noble, un qui avait ses propres goûts distinctifs. Et pourtant toute son apparence était discrètement celle d'un sorcier. Mais c'était quelque chose qui ne serait remarqué que si la personne qui le regardait savait déjà qu'il était magicien.

Vêtements enfilés, il s'observa dans le miroir au sol proche. Ajustant le col de sa chemise pour lui permettre d'attacher une version beaucoup plus petite de son foulard habituel dans le trou formé. Puis il inspira profondément, et sortit de ses appartements pour descendre les escaliers. Faisant attention aux personnes, et se glissant d'alcôve en alcôve pour aller jusqu'à l'entrée arrière de la Chambre du Conseil. Il pouvait entendre beaucoup de personnes à l'intérieur, et en ouvrant très légèrement la porte pour observer, il put voir Arthur et Gwen assis dans leurs trônes, attendant.

Merlin activa le Sort de Parole pour Arthur, et murmura :

« Je suis dans l'antichambre, prêt quand vous l'êtes. »

A l'intérieur de la Chambre du Conseil, Arthur s'autorisa un regard de côté vers la porte d'où Merlin observait discrètement. Capable d'entendre la trace d'appréhension dans la voix du magicien. Merlin commençait à se sentir juste un peu nerveux à propos de cela, et Arthur partageait ce sentiment. Si ce n'était pour le fait que tous les conseillers présents savaient déjà que Merlin était un noble, alors cette annonce aurait été un cauchemar. Faire d'une roturière sa femme et reine avait déjà causé suffisamment de problèmes, mais annoncer subitement la promotion de son serviteur supposé idiot au rang de la noblesse était tout aussi mal à sa façon. Donc, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il allait y avoir des protestations pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Merlin fasse ses preuves devant toute la cour.

Arthur se leva, un signal silencieux qui fit taire toutes les personnes rassemblées dans la chambre.

« Je sais que vous vous demandez tous quelle est ma raison pour vous appeler ici. En vérité, c'est quelque chose qui a mis longtemps à venir. Ce matin, on m'a fait remarquer que certains individus, peut-être même plus qui n'ont rien dit, ont pris conscience que mon serviteur, Merlin, n'a pas été vu à s'occuper de beaucoup de tâches associées à ce rôle. Je peux honnêtement vous dire à tous, qu'il _m'a_ servi dans un autre rôle depuis un moment. Depuis plusieurs années maintenant, il n'a été mon serviteur que de nom... et maintenant il est temps qu'il soit reconnu pour ses efforts et son bon travail accomplis pour Camelot. »

Arthur commença à regarder chaque conseiller, leur faisant signe de se rassembler de chaque côté de la chambre, près du trône. Il pouvait voir dans leurs yeux la réalisation de ce qui allait arriver. Plusieurs semblaient mécontents, mais le reste le prenait avec grâce. Et parmi eux, le Seigneur Deverin arborait même un petit sourire, alors que le groupe d'hommes qui allait de la droite d'Arthur jusqu'à l'extrémité de la chambre se déplaçait visiblement pour laisser un trou entre eux et le trône, où quelqu'un pouvait se tenir.

Une fois que le conseil fut installé, ce fut le Seigneur Geoffrey qui parla.

« Comme je suis sûr que chacun de mes collègues conseillers l'est, nous sommes prêt à formuler notre affirmation quant à ce qui va être dit à la cour. »

Arthur hocha la tête pour le remercier, avant de se tourner pour faire signe en direction de la porte de l'antichambre. Merlin entra, le menton haut et l'expression calme. Ses vêtements provoquèrent des murmures surpris chez les courtisans rassemblés, mais ce n'était rien comparé au halètement lorsque Merlin prit position à la place laissée pour lui dans les rangs des conseillers.

Une fois qu'il fut là, Arthur leva une main pour faire taire tout le monde. Attendant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit avant d'expliquer.

« Depuis plusieurs années, à mon avantage, Merlin est resté un serviteur pour pouvoir être mes yeux pour surveiller des menaces envers Camelot. Mais en plus de cela, il a été mon conseiller loyal. Un homme éduqué à un haut niveau à travers ses propres études et à travers le tutorat de notre Médecin de la Cour, Gaius. Dans cette période, il a négocié des traités et des accords d'échanges au nom de Camelot. Il a donné un aperçu sur les lois qui étaient injustes envers le peuple roturier, et m'a aidé à les ajuster pour mieux bénéficier à tous. Il m'a aidé à apporter la prospérité et la paix que vous avez tous appréciées durant ces trois dernières années, et sans lui je ne serais pas le roi que je suis aujourd'hui. Il est mon Premier Conseiller, et est un membre du Haut Conseil depuis presque quatre ans. Un fait qui peut-être confirmé par ses pairs qui se tiennent à côté de lui. »

Arthur regarda les conseillers, qui acquiescèrent silencieusement pour le confirmer, et ce fut le Seigneur Deverin qui parla alors qu'il regardait vers Merlin.

« Et tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que je suis satisfait de voir le Seigneur Merlin enfin reconnu pour son travail. Car il s'est montré sage au-delà de son âge, et a été un ajout inestimable au Conseil. »

Des murmures calmes s'élevèrent à nouveau parmi les courtisans, qui avaient tous vu leurs protestations potentielles réduites au silence par la confirmation des conseillers. Merlin était un noble, et un membre du Conseil, depuis tout ce temps ?

Arthur les laissa parler pendant quelques instants, avant de faire signe à Merlin de venir devant lui. Le roi tenait le sceptre orné de diamants qu'il avait lui-même tenu et sur lequel il avait juré lorsqu'il était monté au trône. Le voyant, Merlin réalisa ce qu'on attendait de lui, et s'agenouilla devant lui alors que son ami soufflait les mots qui changeraient ses circonstances pour toujours.

« Merlin d'Ealdor. Vous êtes né fermier, avez vécu en tant que serviteur, et servez maintenant en tant que noble de ma cour. Comme cela a été fait en des temps lointains, et c'est une chose qui n'a pas été faite depuis des siècles, vous êtes maintenant le fondateur d'une nouvelle Maison. Tout comme les fondateurs de ces grandes familles rassemblées ici l'ont fait tant de temps auparavant. C'est un honneur que de nombreux nobles ont oublié, car sans cela eux-mêmes n'auraient pas les titres qu'ils ont aujourd'hui. Vous êtes un noble à mes yeux depuis plusieurs années, et maintenant il est temps pour vous de l'être réellement et selon la loi... Quel nom allez-vous donner à votre Maison ? »

Merlin se pétrifia pendant un moment, se mettant à réfléchir lorsqu'il réalisa qu'on lui demandait de choisir un nom de famille. En choisir un ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit auparavant, c'était un sujet qui n'avait jamais été évoqué. Et pourtant, s'il avait pris la peine de regarder les lois impliquant l'élévation aux plus hauts rangs de noblesse, il aurait su qu'il devrait en avoir un.

Il resta sans voix pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de choisir la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser qu'il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas.

« Je choisis de nommer ma Maison, Garrah. »

Arthur sourit, reconnaissant la référence à Kilgharrah, et tendit le sceptre à l'horizontale devant lui.

« Alors je vous demande, Merlin Garrah. Jurez-vous de servir Camelot et son roi, dans le but d'améliorer ses lois et de protéger son peuple, dans tout ce que vous faites et dites ? »

Merlin tendit la main, la refermant autour du sceptre et regardant Arthur dans les yeux.

« Je le jure. Que ma vie soit vôtre, à commander et utiliser comme vous le jugez nécessaire dans ce but. Jusqu'à la fin des temps, moi et mes descendants vous suivrons et vous servirons, volontairement et avec honneur. Pour Camelot, et pour Albion ! »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'élargit de fierté, alors qu'il tirait gentiment sur le sceptre pour indiquer à Merlin de commencer à se lever.

« Alors levez-vous, Seigneur Merlin de la Maison de Garrah. Tenez-vous à votre place légitime à ma droite, en tant que Premier Conseiller et membre du Haut Conseil de Camelot. »

Tout devint silencieux, le moment s'étirant jusqu'à ce que de derrière les colonnes à gauche, Gauvain lève le poing en l'air et crie :

« C'est ta tournée ce soir, Merlin ! Il était temps que tu aies un peu de crédit ! »

A côté de lui, Elyan fit taire le chevalier exubérant, avant que lui et le reste de la Fraternité qui étaient présents dépassent les rangées de conseillers dérangées pour féliciter le noble nouvellement nommé.

Les courtisans abasourdis commencèrent à sortir, et après les avoir regardé partir, Gwen se leva de son trône pour parler doucement à son mari.

« Plusieurs vont te donner des problèmes avec ça. »

A côté d'elle, le Seigneur Geoffrey intervint.

« C'est peut-être le cas, mais j'ai déjà rassemblé une listes d'antécédents dans lesquels un roturier est élevé au rang de noblesse et fonde une Maison. Plus précisément, à la requête de sa Majesté, les antécédents qui correspondent à la majorité de tous les membres actuels de la cour de Camelot. Ils mentionnent même, dans certain cas, l'ancienne profession de beaucoup de ces fondateurs. La famille du Seigneur Vernor, par exemple, fut fondée par un pêcheur qui s'est joint à l'armée de Camelot et a gravi les échelons. Ils ont seulement besoin qu'on leur rappelle les humbles commencements de leurs propres familles, et ils n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'accepter que Merlin a reçu cet honneur parce qu'il l'a mérité. »

Au milieu du rassemblement de ses amis, Merlin poussa un long soupir.

« Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué. Ce ne sera pas différent que lorsque j'ai dû me prouver au Conseil. »

Il regarda Arthur.

« Donc, et maintenant ? Est-ce que je retourne à ce que je faisais dans l'atelier ? »

Arthur passa un bras autour de ses épaules, le dirigeant vers la porte.

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas te cacher. Lorsque les hérauts auront fait l'annonce dans la cité, et lorsque les messagers seront partis pour prévenir Ulwin et le reste du royaume, nous allons célébrer. »

Merlin le fixa, enfonçant ses talons dans le sol pour essayer de ralentir la progression vers la porte.

« Mais le personnel est déjà occupé à préparer les célébrations pour l'anniversaire de Balther ! »

Arthur rit, alors que Perceval et Gauvain prenaient le relais pour tirer le magicien réticent par la porte.

« Un petit banquet pour mon cercle d'amis et d'associés les plus proches, la Fraternité Je pense qu'ils peuvent le faire sans être prévenus longtemps à l'avance. »

~(-)~


	12. 3) Circonstances Changeantes - Partie 2

Chapitre 12 : Circonstances changeantes ~ Partie 2 ~

Lorsque ses yeux s'ouvrirent le lendemain matin, Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, désorienté, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne où il était. Même si le matelas sur son lit n'était qu'à moitié aussi épais que ceux de tous les autres nobles du château, il était toujours plus doux que le lit étroit qu'il avait utilisé pendant les dix dernières années. Et puisqu'il n'avait pas été si fatigué la veille, même quand la plupart de ses amis étaient plus qu'un peu soûls lorsqu'ils étaient partis dormir, il semblait que l'étrangeté d'être dans ces appartements pour la première fois l'ait réveillé plus tôt.

Il s'assit, à peine capable de voir dans la chambre assombrie, et avec un sort murmuré, alluma la bougie proche avant de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre. Regardant dehors, il vit qu'il n'y avait qu'une toute petite lueur précédant l'aube à l'Est. Il ne s'était pas simplement réveillé tôt, il s'était probablement réveillé avant tous les autres résidents du château.

Merlin soupira, décidant qu'essayer de se rendormir maintenant était inutile. Et puisqu'il était bien trop tôt pour aller chercher un petit-déjeuner dans les cuisines, il pouvait tout aussi bien faire quelque chose de constructif.

Il sortit sa tenue la plus résistante et basique de son placard, qui était faite des mêmes matériaux qu'il avait portés jusqu'à maintenant même si l'ajustement était bien mieux. Après les avoir enfilés, il descendit les escaliers de la tour jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, prenant avec lui le seau de son placard à balai, et remonta après l'avoir rempli à la réserve d'eau la plus proche. Il commença alors à dépoussiérer tous ses meubles, puis balaya et frotta son sol. Choisissant de le faire avec la méthode classique pour passer le temps.

Il avait presque fini cette dernière tâche, lorsque sans prévenir la porte principale de ses appartements s'ouvrit et un serviteur entra avec un plateau de petit déjeuner.

Merlin arrêta ce qu'il faisait, notant la surprise sur le visage du serviteur en le voyant frotter son propre sol.

« Qui t'a envoyé ici ? »

Le jeune homme, à peine plus vieux qu'un garçon, déglutit visiblement. Sa tête se baissa, les épaules affaissées, presque comme s'il voulait se cacher.

« Je vous ai été attribué par le Seigneur Vernor. I-il n'en était pas très content, mais il a dit qu'il n'était que juste que le Premier Conseiller du Roi ait un serviteur. »

Merlin posa son balai, son expression s'adoucissant.

« Donc puisqu'il avait l'impression qu'il ne pouvait pas éviter de m'en attribuer un, il a choisi le tout nouveau et le plus inexpérimenté des serviteurs du château. C'est cela, n'est-ce-pas ? Depuis quand travailles-tu dans le château ? »

Le jeune homme se pencha en avant, signifiant que tout ce que Merlin pouvait voir de sa tête maintenant était une bonne partie de ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés.

« Tr-trois jours. »

Merlin haleta un instant, outré. Pas contre le serviteur, mais contre le Seigneur Vernor.

« _Trois ? »_

Le jeune homme sursauta, et Merlin adoucit aussitôt son ton puis s'approcha de lui.

« Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, donc ne t'inquiète pas. Passe-moi simplement ce plateau, assieds-toi, et je finirai ce sol. »

Cela attira l'attention du jeune homme, sa tête se relevant brusquement et ses yeux s'élargissant de protestation.

« Mais je suis censé faire ça ! »

Merlin le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret, et lui donna un long regard pendant qu'il récupérait son balai.

« Je n'ai jamais demandé à avoir un serviteur. Je n'en veux pas un, et je n'en ai pas besoin. Je suis parfaitement capable de nettoyer mes propres appartements, d'emmener ma propre lingerie au lavage, et de prendre mes propres plats aux cuisines... Mais... »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, la libérant alors qu'il recommençait à nettoyer le sol.

« Si je te renvoie, si je refuse ton service, alors je finirai probablement par te faire souffrir. Je peux déjà voir que tu es le genre de garçon qui sera écrasé par un autre maître, ou par le Seigneur Vernor, si tu continues de les servir ou si tu restes sous sa juridiction pour le travail général au château... Donc je ne vais pas te renvoyer, mais tu _vas_ apprendre quelques règles si tu es mon serviteur. »

Le jeune homme déglutit à nouveau, tremblant presque sur son siège.

« Quelles règles, Mon Seigneur ? »

Merlin soupira, amenant une main sur son visage, résigné.

« Première règle, ne m'appelle pas 'Seigneur'. Tu peux m'appeler Seigneur Merlin en public. Mais dans ces appartements, où dans n'importe quel autre endroit où il n'y a qu'Arthur, moi-même, ou n'importe quel membre de son cercle le plus proche, tu m'appelleras Merlin. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inclines, ni que tu me flattes tout le temps. »

Il recommença à nettoyer le sol.

« La deuxième règle est que tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je ne te blesserai jamais. Je ne te réprimanderai jamais si le sol n'est pas impeccablement lavé. Je ne te crierai pas dessus si tu es un peu en retard pour amener un repas. La seule chose pour laquelle je te réprimanderai, c'est si tu passes chaque instant avec moi à trembler dans tes bottes. Compris ? »

Il sourit alors, narquois et rieur, et ce fut suffisant pour tirer un petit sourire du jeune homme.

« Compris... Merlin. »

Le sol finalement propre, Merlin posa son balai et se tourna pour faire face à son nouveau serviteur.

« Alors, vas-tu finir par me dire ton nom ? »

« Warren. »

Merlin continua de sourire, allant jusqu'au plateau qui attendait avec son petit déjeuner très basique. Des trois morceaux de pain dessus, il en saisit un et le jeta au serviteur avant de s'asseoir pour manger les autres et le fromage qui allait avec.

« Très bien, Warren. Dès que j'aurai fini ça, toi et moi allons ramener ce plateau aux cuisines ensemble. Puis je vais te montrer quelques raccourcis efficaces pour te déplacer dans le château que peu voire même aucun autre serviteur ne connaît. Une fois que cela sera fait, j'aurai besoin de toi pour m'aider à transporter tout ce qui est dans mon étude jusqu'à l'étude du Roi. Arthur m'a promis hier soir qu'il y ferait installer un bureau pour moi ce matin. »

Merlin finit sa nourriture et, sous l'excuse de se changer pour enfiler des vêtements qui n'étaient pas éclaboussés et poussiéreux à cause du nettoyage, alla dans sa chambre à coucher. Il laissa Warren assis sur le tabouret, ayant insisté qu'il pouvait s'habiller tout seul, et prit maintenant un instant pour observer à travers la fente entre la porte et l'encadrement.

Il n'avait pas voulu de serviteur pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il ne voulait pas que le reste de ses anciens collègues pensent qu'il les commandait maintenant qu'il était noble. La seconde était qu'il n'allait en aucun cas pouvoir cacher sa magie, ou ses tâches liées à la magie, à un serviteur. La seule bonne chose de cette situation était que Warren était un membre du personnel très nouveau. Probablement de la ville basse, ce qui voulait dire qu'il serait relativement confortable avec la magie, ayant vu Gaius utiliser des sorts de guérisons et l'ayant peut-être même expérimenté. Mais la magie était toujours techniquement illégale en ce moment, ce qui forçait maintenant Merlin à prendre une précaution inévitable.

 _« Ic forbinde thu, ic ahelle min dierneu. »_

Si Warren sentit le sort s'enrouler autour de lui, il n'en montra aucun signe. Et il n'avait aucune raison de suspecter qu'il avait été enchanté lorsque Merlin émergea en souriant de sa chambre à coucher quelques minutes plus tard.

De nombreux serviteurs s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'ils virent Merlin accompagner Warren aux cuisines. Le magicien en remarqua plusieurs autres qui le regardaient, surpris, lorsqu'ils le croisèrent en train de montrer le château au serviteur et de lui apprendre où les objets étaient stockés et quelles étaient les meilleures routes. Mais personne n'était aussi surpris que Warren lui-même, l'adolescent passant d'admiration envers son nouveau maître à un ébahissement visible à l'idée d'avoir autant de chance de le servir. Parce qu'une chose était déjà entièrement claire, travailler pour un homme qui avait lui-même été un serviteur signifiait qu'il ne serait jamais regardé de haut ou traité comme un moins-que-rien.

Mais après les heures idylliques avant midi, Merlin savait qu'il allait devoir exposer certaines vérités à son serviteur avant la fin de la journée. Et donc, après avoir invité Warren à manger avec Gaius, Liam et lui, Merlin emmena le jeune homme à la chambre d'hôtes qui lui avait servi d'étude pendant si longtemps.

Le magicien inspecta la chambre, et la table encombrée de rapports qui la dominait. Chaque pile était déjà triée, n'ayant besoin que d'être fermée avec quelque chose avant d'être mise dans une boîte. La partie la plus ennuyante serait de récupérer celles sur l'étagère du trou à pigeon qu'il avait cachée et fixée au plafond par magie.

Merlin attendit jusqu'à ce que tout le reste soit en boîte, avant de donner à son nouveau serviteur un regard d'excuses.

« Je te préviens d'avance... Le Roi sait déjà tout cela. »

Il leva une main vers l'étagère que lui seul pouvait voir.

« _Aliese. »_

Au moment où les yeux de Merlin brillèrent d'or, et où l'étagère apparut et tomba pour être rattrapée par des yeux à nouveau brillants, Warren s'étrangla et se précipita vers la porte. Mais avant qu'il puisse l'atteindre, il rentra dans la barrière que Merlin avait silencieusement activée après l'avoir fait entrer dans la pièce.

Warren poussa frénétiquement contre la barrière pendant plusieurs secondes, avant qu'il semble enfin remarquer que Merlin ignorait soigneusement ses tentatives pour s'échapper, et installait en fait une couverture sur le devant de l'étagère du plafond pour empêcher que quoi que ce soit en tombe jusqu'à l'étude d'Arthur.

Il regarda Merlin pendant plusieurs instants, avant que sa voix émerge, à peine un couinement.

« Vous êtes un sorcier. »

Merlin lui jeta un œil, restant nonchalant dans l'espoir de calmer le serviteur plus rapidement.

« Magicien, en fait. Ça veut dire que je suis né avec des pouvoirs, et que je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le choix de les utiliser ou pas. C'était apprendre à les contrôler, ou les laisser ruiner ma vie. »

Il posa la petite étagère sur la table, et se tourna pour faire face à Warren.

« Et je te dois une excuse... Parce que même si tu étais sorti maintenant, tu n'aurais pas pu dire à quiconque ce que tu as vu. Je t'ai jeté un sort ce matin, pour t'empêcher de révéler mon secret. Si tu essayes, au mieux tout ce que tu pourras faire, c'est babiller comme un fou. Chaque mot que tu prononceras ou écriras pour essayer de révéler que j'ai des pouvoirs se transformera simplement en un mot qui n'a pas de sens. Donc je te suggère de t'épargner l'humiliation, et de ne même pas essayer... Et puis, je t'ai promis, tu te souviens ? Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, et tu ne dois jamais avoir peur de moi. Je vis à Camelot depuis dix ans, et si je voulais y faire du mal je ne pense pas que j'aurais attendu aussi longtemps. »

Il souleva à nouveau l'étagère, après avoir déposé une des trois boîtes qu'ils avaient remplies dessus.

« Maintenant prends ces deux boîtes, et aide-moi à les emmener à l'étude d'Arthur. J'ai plusieurs missives à écrire aujourd'hui, et je dois encore accrocher cette étagère au plafond là-bas. »

Le ton de Merlin était devenu doux, rassurant, et très gentil. Ce fut suffisant pour faire venir Warren, bien qu'un peu réticent, et le faire prendre les deux boîtes restantes. Et s'il semblait incertain et mal à l'aise pour ceux qui le virent durant la marche qui suivit, le fait que Merlin lui parle avec animation des récentes rumeurs du château signifiait que ça ne serait attribué qu'à de la timidité.

Une fois à l'étude d'Arthur, Merlin découvrit que le bureau promis avait été installé. D'un côté de la pièce, où les rideaux décoratifs suspendus à l'arche de la partie principale le dissimuleraient à quiconque qui venait juste d'entrer. Ce qui était parfait, parce que ça signifiait que quiconque qui entrait ne pourrait pas accidentellement voir des documents sortis d'une étagère invisible au-dessus.

Au final, Merlin se trouva forcé de mettre en place une autre barrière pour empêcher Warren de s'enfuir de terreur, lorsque le serviteur paniqua, au moment où il commença à jeter le sort pour accrocher l'étagère au plafond. Il ne savait pas si c'était parce que, contrairement à Gaius, il était un pratiquant de la magie inconnu pour le jeune homme, ou si c'était juste parce que le serviteur était naturellement prompt à s'effrayer. Il suspectait que c'était un peu des deux, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour aider, lorsque la porte de l'étude s'ouvrit et la Reine entra.

Gwen sourit chaleureusement lorsqu'elle avança suffisamment pour voir le bureau, un regard lui faisant remarquer la présence de Warren.

« J'ai entendu dire que le Seigneur Vernon t'a assigné un serviteur. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop étrange. »

Quelle que soit la réponse que Merlin était sur le point de donner, elle fut aussitôt étouffée, Warren commençant à gesticuler frénétiquement, un flot de charabia incompréhensible sortant de sa bouche. Après quelques secondes, et avec un air de résignation extrême, Merlin leva une main vers lui.

« _Ablinn !_ »

La bouche de Warren se ferma brusquement, et le magicien regarda son amie.

« Ça _pourrait_ aller mieux. Puisque je savais qu'il serait impossible de lui cacher ma magie ou mes tâches liées à la magie, je la lui ai montrée après m'être assuré qu'il ne pouvait le dire à personne. Ce qui revient à dire, qu'il est actuellement terrifié. »

Merlin grimaça.

« Ce sont les réactions comme celle-ci qui font que je me demande si je veux _vraiment_ utiliser ouvertement la magie quand la loi sera révoquée. »

La pointe de douleur dans sa voix alors qu'il disait cela fit se retourner Warren pour le fixer avec un froncement de sourcils surpris. Quant à Gwen, elle soupira avec sympathie et s'approcha pour placer une main sur le bras de Merlin.

« Ne pense pas comme ça, Merlin. Arthur et toi n'avez pas autant lutté, pour ramener la magie, pour que tu te caches une fois que la magie sera à nouveau libre. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de continuer à être toi-même, et le peuple surmontera sa surprise. »

Elle se tourna pour faire face à Warren.

« Même si je suis reconnaissante que tu essayes à ce point de me dire quelque chose que tu pensais être une menace, il n'en est nul besoin dans ce cas. Mon mari sait que Merlin a des pouvoirs depuis presque sept ans, et lui fait entièrement confiance. Tout ce que Merlin fait, il le fait pour Camelot et avec la bénédiction d'Arthur. »

Warren la fixa, comme s'il luttait pour comprendre que la Reine de Camelot savait déjà que le Premier Conseiller avait des pouvoirs. Puis, après avoir vu que les mots de Gwen avaient été suffisamment compris, Merlin annula le sort de silence et le tapota sur l'épaule.

« Comme je l'ai dit, il n'y a pas besoin d'avoir peur de moi. Je protège Camelot, sans récompense, au passage, depuis des années. »

Il soupira, regardant son nouveau bureau et décidant que ces missives pouvaient attendre quelques heures.

« Je pense que, pour le bien de Warren, nous ferions tout aussi bien d'en finir avec le dernier choc principal. Veux-tu venir avec nous, et amener le Prince ? Je suis sûr que Balther sera plus que content de voir son 'Si si'. »

Gwen rit à cela, souriant.

« Oh oui. Je vais le chercher, si vous voulez me retrouver aux escaliers des niveaux inférieurs ? »

Regardant la reine sortir, et n'étant plus sous l'effet du sort, Warren murmura doucement :

« Les niveaux inférieurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle y emmènerait le Prince ? »

Merlin posa une main sur l'épaule du serviteur, le poussant vers la porte.

« Parce que son ami très spécial y vit. Jusqu'à ce que la magie devienne ouvertement légale, et que je puisse le laisser venir ici. »

Il ne s'expliqua pas plus alors qu'il menait un Warren pratiquement traumatisé aux escaliers susmentionnés. Mais il y avait quelque chose, sur la façon dont une certaine pointe de curiosité émergeait, qui indiqua à Merlin que son nouveau serviteur s'en remettrait et s'habituerait à ces choses assez rapidement. Tout ce qu' _il_ avait à faire était de rester calme et rassurant avec lui.

Tous deux attendirent, Merlin discutant avec les gardes pendant ce temps. Et lorsque Gwen arriva en portant son fils, ils descendirent les passages qui menaient à l'atelier.

Gwen donna à Warren un signe de tête rassurant lorsqu'ils atteignirent le couloir apparemment vide, alors que Merlin tendait une main vers le mur, ouvrait audiblement une porte, et se préparait visiblement pour quelque chose alors qu'il traversait la surface supposément solide. Mais, même elle grimaça en entendant le raffut infernal qui éclata quelques instants après. Le son d'une vouivre, hurlant de toute la puissance de ses poumons. Elle poussa gentiment le serviteur pour le faire traverser la porte cachée, le suivant et le contournant après qu'il se soit arrêté à l'intérieur.

Parce qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une pièce remplie de livres, de jarres, et d'un nombre incalculable d'outils et d'équipements sur des tables... C'était aussi la maison de deux vouivres, une qui était assise pendant que l'autre hurlait et remuait ses ailes devant Merlin. Ce même reptile hurlant, remarquant alors le garçon dans les bras de Gwen, passa immédiatement des cris à des ronronnements de satisfaction, Balther tendant des petites mains et gloussant.

« Si si ! »

Warren regarda, profondément choqué, la reine poser son fils sur le sol et laisser le vouivre aller joyeusement jusqu'à lui. Ce choc ne fit que s'intensifier lorsque le reptile magique se coucha et tendit le nez vers le prince avec une extrême gentillesse. Balther continua de babiller et de glousser, pendant qu'il caressait ce museau rempli de dents puis commençait à contourner et escalader son camarade de jeu écailleux.

Merlin vint alors à côté de Warren, regardant Gwen s'agenouiller à côté de son fils et du vouivre pour le caresser sous le menton elle-même.

« Tu vois, je ne suis pas seulement un magicien, je suis aussi le dernier Seigneur des Dragons. Cette vouivre là-bas est Geleaffriou, ce qui signifie Protection Loyale, et elle est entraînée pour me défendre, défendre Arthur et tous ceux que je lui demande de défendre. Mais ce vouivre ici avec le Prince, est Scilderether, son fils... C'est le Protecteur de Balther, et il appartient et est entraîné à protéger le Prince. »

~(-)~


	13. 3) Circonstances Changeantes - Partie 3

Chapitre 13: Circonstances changeantes ~ Partie 3 ~

Les trois adultes regardèrent le prince jouer joyeusement avec son vouivre durant la demi-heure suivante. Pendant ce temps, Merlin alla caresser la vouivre femelle à l'arrière de la pièce, laissant Warren près de l'encadrement de la porte, jusqu'à ce que la curiosité finisse par le faire contourner lentement Scilderether et approcher prudemment le magicien.

Le serviteur s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de centimètres de la vouivre, les épaules un peu voûtées alors qu'il regardait Merlin la gratter sous le menton.

« Où les avez-vous trouvés ? »

Merlin le regarda, et soupira d'un air adorateur face aux souvenirs que cette question amenait.

« On m'a donné Friou pour en prendre soin lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé, et elle serait morte si je ne l'avais pas élevée. »

Il regarda vers le deuxième vouivre.

« Quant à lui... Friou a disparu pendant toute une semaine lorsque Gwen en était à six mois de grossesse. Trois jours après la naissance du Prince Balther, je suis venu ici pour découvrir que Friou avait essayé de creuser un trou au milieu de son lit et était roulée autour d'un œuf. »

Entendant la discussion, Gwen s'approcha d'eux, souriant.

« Et tu l'as pris comme un signe du destin, et offert à Arthur d'entraîner le vouivre de cet œuf à être le protecteur de notre fils. »

Merlin sourit à cela, se posant une main sur la tête.

« Si seulement j'avais su dans quoi je me lançais. Quand j'ai demandé à Kilgharrah le rituel pour lier Scilderether à la volonté de Balther, j'ignorais totalement que ça rendrait Scild totalement obsédé par le fait d'être près de lui. »

Le magicien regarda son serviteur, s'expliquant.

« Jusqu'à ce que Balther soit suffisamment âgé pour comprendre comment lui dire de rester calme dans une chambre pour attendre qu'il revienne, Scild continuera d'essayer de s'échapper pour aller le chercher. J'ai dû lui mettre un collier pour le garder dans ces pièces et dans les grottes sous le château. Mais ça l'énerve d'être loin de Balther, et puisque je suis celui qui le force à rester ici, il me crie dessus à chaque fois que j'entre dans l'atelier. Il ne se tait que lorsque je le lui ordonne, mais même ainsi il reste là à gémir. »

La perplexité dans le ton et l'expression de Merlin alors qu'il disait cela fit naître un minuscule sourire sur les lèvres de Warren. Un sourire rapidement caché, mais c'était suffisant pour indiquer au magicien que le serviteur commençait à s'habituer à l'idée de tout cela même si la magie l'effrayait toujours.

Merlin prit cela comme une indication pour retourner aux niveaux supérieurs, laissant Gwen et Balther garder compagnie à Scild encore un peu. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à son nouveau bureau dans l'étude d'Arthur, faisant le travail qu'il avait choisi de retarder plus tôt. La plupart était des informations sur les récents changements, à envoyer à plusieurs de la trentaine de clans de Druides qui l'appelaient maintenant leur Raeswa. Ça prenait du temps, mais il approchait maintenant de la moitié de sa tâche de devenir le Seigneur de tous les Druides. Le seul problème cependant, était que les clans qui lui juraient allégeance étaient ceux qui le connaissaient bien ou qui étaient les plus faciles à impressionner. Le reste nécessiterait presque certainement plus d'efforts pour gagner leur serment.

Il était toujours dans l'étude lorsque la Grande Cloche sonna, n'ayant pas remarqué, étant donné qu'il ne pouvait évidemment pas utiliser la magie lorsque la porte était ouverte, quelques serviteurs trop curieux qui avaient jeté un œil à l'intérieur. Ce fut Bel, arrivant sur les ordres d'Arthur pour envoyer Merlin au lit, qui fit réaliser au magicien l'heure qu'il était. Si tard qu'en fait, lorsqu'il arriva dans ses appartements dans sa tour, le repas du soir que Warren lui avait apporté était froid.

Merlin ignora le regard étrange que son serviteur lui donna, tandis qu'il réprimait un bâillement tout en le remerciant pour avoir amené la nourriture. Un sort murmuré pour le réchauffer fit reculer Warren vers la porte d'un pas de peur involontaire, mais pour lui accorder du crédit, il ne partit pas jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui dise qu'il le pouvait et que le plateau du souper pouvait être ramené aux cuisines dans la matinée.

Lorsque le matin vint, avec l'arrivée de Warren et d'un plateau de petit déjeuner, Merlin était à nouveau déjà réveillé et habillé. D'après le style et le type de matériau, il était clair qu'il allait faire un travail officiel qui impliquait une partie potentiellement rude. Et le magicien confirma cela une fois qu'il eut avalé la nourriture dans son assiette.

Il se leva, jetant sa veste maintenant inconvenable pour un noble à son serviteur.

« Enfile ça. Je ne l'ai faite faire qu'il y a trois mois, donc elle peut encore être portée longtemps, et je doute que le salaire d'un serviteur débutant te permette d'en obtenir une aussi bonne que celle-ci. Elle est à toi maintenant, donc utilise-la. »

Warren, tenant toujours le vêtement en question, regarda Merlin enfiler ses bottes, un peu décontenancé.

« On va quelque part ? »

Merlin se leva et acquiesça, avant d'attraper la pile de missives qu'il avait écrites la veille.

« En effet. Je dois donner ça à mon coursier, puis comme couverture pour ce voyage, Arthur m'a demandé de faire une inspection des tous nouveaux stagiaires dans la garnison dans la vallée. Il m'a assigné deux stalles dans les écuries. Une pour mon cheval, Bitan, qu'il m'a maintenant officiellement donné, et un second pour le cheval que je lui ai 'acheté'. C'est en fait un des chevaux libres des montures que le Seigneur Tarven nous envoie régulièrement. J'ai insisté pour payer les soins de mon cheval, et du tien, pour montrer que je ne prends pas avantage de ma bonne position envers le Roi. Si tu as besoin d'apprendre à monter, je t'apprendrai lorsque j'aurai le temps, et j'arrangerai des leçons quand je ne serai pas disponible. »

La mâchoire de Warren se décrocha.

« Vous m'avez acheté un cheval ? Et je vais avoir des leçons pour apprendre à monter ? »

A nouveau Merlin acquiesça, alors qu'il poussait son serviteur vers la porte.

« Oui, et oui. Je vais être honnête, tu ne vas pas avoir beaucoup de travail à faire ici. Je suis une personne soigneuse maintenant, et mes appartements n'auront pas besoin d'être nettoyés _tous_ les jours. Tu vas lutter pour trouver suffisamment de tâches pour te garder occupé toute la journée, et tu me seras plus efficace en étant capable de me faire des courses. Ça veut dire que tu dois pouvoir voyager avec moi quand je fais des tâches pour Arthur, et ça veut dire que tu as besoin d'un cheval et de savoir comment le monter. »

Merlin relâcha sa prise sur l'épaule de Warren, sachant que le serviteur continuerait à le suivre. Il le fit, et ils allèrent jusqu'aux écuries et entrèrent dans le bâtiment à côté de celui où les montures d'Arthur se trouvaient. A l'intérieur se trouvait Bitan, le hongre notoire de Merlin qui ne portait jamais personne d'autre que lui, et également une jument grise beaucoup plus calme. Il y avait aussi une nouvelle selle et un nouveau filet d'un côté, attendant clairement d'être utilisés par Warren.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut un serviteur à l'air plutôt tremblant qui s'accrocha à la selle de la jument alors qu'elle suivait Merlin et Bitan hors de la cour d'écurie et par les portes. Et même s'ils prirent la direction générale de la garnison, Warren ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Merlin se détourna délibérément du chemin dès qu'ils furent suffisamment loin de la cité pour ne pas être vus.

Il commença à avoir le pressentiment que quelque chose en rapport avec la magie allait se produire. Rien que d'y penser le fit trembler depuis son siège sur la jument. Warren hurla presque lorsqu'un homme vêtu d'une robe de druide ouverte sur le devant émergea de derrière un arbre, mais il réussit à le contenir et à s'épargner l'humiliation du regard qu'il aurait sans aucun doute reçu.

Le druide s'inclina devant Merlin, ce mouvement faisant scintiller les armes accrochées à sa ceinture.

« Celui qui Appelle la Tempête. »

Merlin sortit le paquet de missives de l'intérieur de sa tunique, les tendant à l'homme.

« Chacune doit être amenée au chef de clan dont elle porte le nom, aussi vite que possible. Je n'ai pas besoin de réponse. »

Le druide prit le paquet, acquiesçant avant de se tourner pour partir en hâte.

« Ce sera fait, Celui qui Appelle la Tempête. »

Warren attendit jusqu'à ce que le druide soit partit, avant que ses mots calmes brisent le silence qui suivit.

« Celui qui Appelle la Tempête ? »

Merlin resta nonchalant alors qu'il tournait son cheval pour reprendre la route de la garnison.

« Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir jusqu'à ce que tu te sois habitué à ce que tu sais. Je pense que je t'ai déjà assez choqué pour l'instant. »

Et elle était là à nouveau, une note d'inquiétude claire mais subtile. Pas parce que Warren pourrait ou non essayer de révéler cela à quelqu'un, mais plutôt de l'inquiétude quand à _sa_ capacité à s'ajuster. Le serviteur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir décontenancé lorsqu'il le réalisa, et resta ainsi pendant l'inspection à la garnison. Le sentiment incroyablement étrange de savoir que ce noble, ce sorcier, passait du temps à s'inquiéter des sentiments de son serviteur. Pour quelqu'un qui avait grandi en entendant que la magie et que tous ceux qui l'utilisaient étaient mauvais, même avec trois années durant lesquelles il avait été lentement montré qu'elle pouvait être utilisée pour le bien, c'était si inattendu.

Mais ce que Warren ne vit pas, sur le chemin du retour vers Camelot, fut le sourire sur le visage de Merlin. Un sourire qui venait du fait que le magicien savait que son nouveau serviteur était du type à _poser_ les questions qu'il avait besoin de poser. Celles qui le mèneraient à la véritable acceptation de la magie.

Le Seigneur Vernon avait peut-être essayé de créer une gêne en assignant un tout nouveau serviteur au service de Merlin, mais en vérité il avait fait le contraire. Il avait donné à Merlin exactement le type de serviteur dont il avait besoin pour ce qui allait venir... Un fait que le magicien savait qu'il aimerait agiter sous le nez de Vernon lorsque le jour viendrait où il pourrait publiquement devenir le Sorcier de la Cour.


	14. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 1

**Romana in the Void : Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous manquons de reviews peut-être parce que les fics sont longues, et que ça décourage les gens... Mais merci à toi pour ta review et tes compliments !**

 **C'est un gros travail, mais je ne suis pas seule pour le faire ! Il y a Colinou et Luxia qui traduisent avec moi, et titesouris et Mai96 qui se partagent le travail de correction !**

 **Je suis contente que la fic ait réussi à ne pas réaliser tes peurs, et tu as raison Alaia a un vrai don pour ses personnages. Je te confirme, on va apprendre à connaître Warren tout comme on a appris à connaître Liam – même si leurs caractères sont très différents, je te rassure.**

 **Voici donc la saison 5 proprement dite !**

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 14: Le Fléau d'Arthur ~Partie 1~

La Grande Cloche venait de sonner l'heure du soir, et les gens de la citadelle et de la cité retournaient maintenant vers leurs maisons et leurs lits. Tout était tranquille dans les appartements d'Arthur, Bel ayant fini pour la journée et Merlin ayant déjà fait son rapport de fin de journée, mais le roi n'était pas dans son lit. Non, Arthur était debout à l'une de ses fenêtres, observant le peuple en bas avec des yeux sombres.

Il y eut un coup à la porte, et sans se retourner, il répondit :

« Entrez. »

Elle s'ouvrit, et Gaius entra avec une expression songeuse sur le visage. Le médecin regarda son roi en silence pendant un moment, avant de finalement déclarer :

« Vous souhaitiez me voir, Sire ? Vous n'êtes pas malade, j'espère. »

Arthur soupira, avant de se retourner pour dévoiler qu'il tenait le livre de silence entre ses mains. La seule vue de l'objet, poussa Gaius à fermer la porte et venir s'asseoir à la table principale de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis, et le livre ouvert et posé, couverture en l'air, sur la surface de bois, Arthur répondit à cette question.

« J'ai besoin de votre conseil pour quelque chose. Quelque chose de très important. »

Gaius haussa légèrement les sourcils, surpris.

« Et pour quoi auriez-vous besoin de me parler spécifiquement ? Merlin n'était-il pas là il y a quelques minutes ? »

Arthur soupira à nouveau, avec une grimace.

« Si, mais ce n'est pas lui qui peut donner la réponse la plus renseignée dans ce cas, c'est vous. »

Il hésita un moment, une étincelle d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« J'ai ordonné une réunion de la Table Ronde pour demain, au sujet de Perceval, Gauvain, et le reste des hommes disparus. Vous avez entendu les mêmes rumeurs que moi, les murmures effrayés au sujet de Morgane. »

Gaius s'assit plus droit dans sa chaise, un air de réalisation montant à son visage tandis qu'il comprenait où Arthur voulait en venir.

« Vous pensez à révoquer la loi contre la magie ? Lors de la réunion de demain ? »

Arthur prit une grande inspiration, hochant la tête.

« Oui, mais avant de faire cela j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose... Pensez-vous que les citoyens de Camelot sont prêts ? Étant celui qui a eu le plus de contacts avec eux, et observé leurs réactions face à votre utilisation de la magie pour la médecine, vous êtes le seul qui puisse répondre à cela. »

Gaius hésita, quelque peu surpris de se voir poser cette question et de façon si impromptue. Mais à son crédit, quand il répondit ce fut avec confiance et assurance.

« Je crois qu'ils le sont, si _vous_ êtes prêt à les guider à travers cette transition. Si vous leur montrez que vous pensez qu'il s'agit du bon choix, alors ils le croiront aussi, car ils ont plus confiance en vous qu'en quiconque. »

Arthur laissa échapper la respiration qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise avec soulagement avant d'adresser un sourire ironique à Gaius.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai maintenant une seconde question... Pensez-vous qu'ils soient prêts pour Merlin ? »

La pause de Gaius fut bien, bien plus longue cette fois, et le médecin grimaça.

« Ah... non, ou du moins ils ne sont pas prêts pour un Sorcier de la Cour. Que Merlin ait des pouvoirs, oui, ils pourraient accepter cela après une certaine surprise initiale, mais le _'plus puissant magicien qui vivra jamais'_? »

Cette fois les deux hommes grimacèrent, et Arthur se leva.

« Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec vous sur ce point. Merci d'être venu, Gaius, j'apprécie le conseil. »

Gaius se leva également, sachant qu'il était temps pour lui de retourner dans ses appartements.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi, et vous savez que vous pouvez me le demander quand vous en avez besoin. Bonne nuit, Sire. »

Arthur attendit que Gaius soit parti, avant de se remettre à regarder par la fenêtre. Mais cette fois, quand il se tint là, ce fut avec un sourire sur le visage.

~(-)~

« Il y a quelqu'un ? … Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Merlin regarda autour de la Salle du Conseil vide, avant de se retourner et de partir avec un soupir exaspéré. Depuis dix minutes, il supportait l'indignité de courir dans tous les endroits possibles où une personne pouvait bien se trouver, tout ça parce qu'Arthur s'était demandé ce qui la retenait.

Gwen.

Revenant devant la Grande Salle, où deux douzaines de chevaliers prenaient place pour participer à la réunion, Merlin vint s'arrêter à côté de son roi et entreprit de redresser sa tunique.

Arthur lui jeta un regard, fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien ? Tu l'as trouvée ? »

La réponse de Merlin fut irritée.

« Savez-vous à quel point ce château est grand ? »

Il baissa sa voix au niveau d'un murmure.

« J'ai cherché partout, et tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est à l'intérieur du château. Vous savez très bien que le sort sur les amulettes ne me permet pas de les pister de près, je peux seulement dire qu'elles sont proches. »

L'expression d'Arthur se fit maintenant exaspérée.

« Merlin, y a-t-il une seule chose que tu sois capable de faire ? »

L'expression du magicien se fit neutre.

« Vous supporter. »

Merlin roula des yeux.

« D'accord, qu'est-ce qui vous stresse tellement ce matin ? »

Le roi détourna les yeux, évitant la question.

« Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

« Allez, dites-moi.

\- Vraiment, ce n'est rien.

\- _Arthur._

\- La ferme, _Merlin._ »

Le bruit d'une femme s'éclaircissant la gorge mit fin à la conversation, et tous deux levèrent les yeux vers les escaliers en spirale pour voir Gwen les descendre.

Elle leur adressa à tous les deux un sourire entendu.

« Désolée je suis en retard. Sefa s'est un peu perdue ce matin. »

La servante qui marchait derrière elle, baissa la tête et rougit. Katryn était partie rendre visite à son peuple dans les Bois-cœur des Dryades dans la Forêt de Balor, et pour le moment Gwen avait une servante temporaire venant du personnel général. Sefa était relativement nouvelle, mais était arrivée avec une forte recommandation de son ancienne maîtresse, une noble dame de Mercie.

Arthur sourit à sa femme, lui offrant son bras.

« Tu n'es pas en retard du tout. La réunion ne commencera pas avant quelques minutes, tu es donc exactement à l'heure. »

Derrière eux, Merlin roula des yeux et secoua la tête avant de suivre. Sefa resta juste à l'intérieur des portes, avec sa tête poliment baissée tandis que les divers chevaliers prenaient place derrière la grande table ronde qui occupait maintenant le centre de la Grande Salle. Une table si large, que ceux assis le plus près des murs sur les côtés de la salle n'étaient qu'à soixante centimètres d'eux.

Lorsque tout le monde fut en place, et Gwen et Merlin à leurs places habituelles de chaque côté de lui, Arthur se leva pour s'adresser à ceux rassemblés devant lui.

« Nobles chevaliers de Camelot, citoyens du royaume, chers alliés, je vous ai appelés à vous réunir autour de la Table ronde. Ces trois dernières années, nous avons eu la chance de connaitre la paix et la prospérité. Mais malheureusement il semble qu'aujourd'hui, une ombre s'étende sur nos terres. Messire Gauvain est parti pour Ismère il y a six semaines. Il était accompagné d'une soixantaine de nos meilleurs soldats. Depuis lors, nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelles d'eux. »

Arthur regarda chacun des chevaliers, son regard s'arrêtant sur le frère de Gwen l'espace d'un instant.

« A ma requête, messire Elyan et ses hommes se sont portés à leur secours dans le désert du Nord. Mais nul n'a pu trouver trace de messire Gauvain, ou de ses hommes. Comme s'ils avaient tous été rayés de la surface de la Terre. »

Elyan hocha la tête.

« Nous avons cherché trois jours dans cette zone, aussi longtemps que nous le pouvions sans risquer d'être découverts par les patrouilles du Roi Lot.

\- Alors que faisons-nous maintenant, Sire ? »

Cette question venait de Léon, et Arthur demeura silencieux un moment avant de parler.

« J'ai l'intention de diriger une dernière mission de secours moi-même, car je n'abandonnerai pas Gauvain et les autres, tout comme je sais qu'aucun d'entre vous ne le ferait. Mais avant que je parte, il y a une autre affaire qui est liée à celle-ci... Les rumeurs veulent que Morgane soit de retour, et je n'écarterai pas la possibilité qu'elle soit impliquée là-dedans. Si elle est en effet revenue pour recommencer à nous frapper, alors ce royaume doit être prêt à la recevoir... »

Arthur se redressa, la voix ferme et autoritaire.

« Pendant trois ans nous avons observé notre voisin, Escetia, et vu comment ceux avec des pouvoirs magiques _peuvent_ vivre en paix sous un ensemble de lois régissant l'usage de la magie. Nous avons également vu, par l'œuvre de notre Médecin de la Cour et de son apprenti, que l'usage de la magie pour guérir nos malades et nos blessés a grandement réduit le nombre de morts par maladie ou blessure dans ce royaume. Mon jugement est donc, maintenant et à cet instant, que la loi de Camelot interdisant l'usage de la magie et des enchantements est levée. Morgane est une menace indéniable, et sa magie est puissante. Il a fallu l'aide de la magie pour sauver Camelot lorsqu'elle nous a attaqués il y a trois ans, et je serais fou de croire que nous pouvons la repousser maintenant sans cette assistance. »

Arthur laissa ses paroles s'imprégner, avant de s'asseoir.

« L'annonce publique de cette décision, attendra que la mission ait été accomplie. De même que toute décision prise par moi de chercher et désigner quelqu'un pour la position de Sorcier de la Cour. Maintenant, y a-t-il des questions ? »

Sur la droite d'Arthur, un Merlin plutôt surpris et néanmoins jubilant resta silencieux tandis que les questions sur les lois qui seraient utilisées étaient posées et répondues. Merlin savait maintenant ce qui avait embêté son ami, et il avait certainement envie de donner un coup de pied à Arthur pour ne pas lui avoir dit avant, mais en même temps il comprenait pourquoi il avait gardé le silence. Arthur avait tout simplement _voulu_ lui faire la surprise, même s'il l'avait tempérée avec le commentaire de vouloir attendre pour désigner un Sorcier de la Cour. Aussi décevant que ce soit, ça faisait du sens pour Merlin. C'était la même tactique qu'ils avaient utilisée pendant toutes ces années, faire glisser le peuple vers une nouvelle situation au lieu de la leur imposer.

Mais une chose faisait sourire Merlin pour lui-même, et c'était le fait qu'Arthur ait au moins fait l'annonce à ces chevaliers, qui avec sa permission la transmettraient à leurs pairs. Cela signifiait que lors de cette mission de secours, il n'aurait plus à se cacher pour jeter des sorts. Ça n'aurait plus d'importance si l'un d'eux le surprenait en train d'utiliser la magie.

~(-)~

« Je vois que vous avez trouvé le dernier homme de la patrouille de Camelot.

\- Oui, mais combien de temps nous reste t-il avant qu'Arthur en envoie d'autres ? »

Morgane fronça les sourcils en entrant dans la salle du trône du donjon, essuyant la neige de sa cape avec agitation malgré les assurances de l'homme grisonnant qui marchait un pas derrière elle.

« Calmez-vous, Morgane, vous n'avez rien à redouter. »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Vous faites erreur, le temps va nous manquer.

\- Les prophéties disent vrai. Le fléau d'Arthur existe. Le fait d'en avoir connaissance indique que sa fin est proche. »

Morgane lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule, la voix méprisante.

« Vous l'affirmez sans savoir de quelle mort il souffrira. »

Elle atteignit le trône, s'y asseyant tandis que l'homme derrière elle s'arrêtait.

« La Diamair nous le dira. Car la Diamair est la clé de toutes les connaissances. »

Le froncement de Morgane était maintenant proche d'une expression renfrognée.

« Et où est cette clé ?

\- Ici, quelque part sous nos pieds. »

Elle souffla et secoua la tête.

« Voilà trois mois que nous la cherchons et qu'avons-nous trouvé ? _Rien du tout_. »

L'homme demeura constant.

« Qu'est-ce que trois mois comparés à l'éternité de la connaissance que la clé apportera ?

\- Si je découvre que vous nous avez menti... »

Il l'interrompit, d'un ton réprobateur.

« La patience est le chemin qui conduit à la sagesse Morgane. »

A ces mots elle bondit sur ses pieds, marchant à grands pas vers lui pour le fusiller du regard à quelques centimètres de distance.

« Après tout ce que j'ai subi, croyez-vous sincèrement que je l'ignore ? Pendant deux ans, j'ai vécu dans les ténèbres... La patience est une vieille connaissance. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et deux gardes traînèrent à l'intérieur le chevalier qu'elle avait ramené sur son traîneau.

Gauvain tomba au sol quand ils le lâchèrent. Maintenant assez réveillé pour reconnaître la femme qui se tenait devant lui, il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

« Dame Morgane ! Il faut vraiment mettre un terme à nos rencontres. »

L'un des gardes lui donna un coup de pied pour son insolence, et le garda épinglé au sol d'une main tandis que Morgane se dressait au-dessus de lui. Elle ne semblait pas impressionnée par sa bravade.

« Vous n'êtes pas très beau à voir aujourd'hui, chevalier. »

Gauvain fut tout aussi indifférent.

« Ça je n'en doute pas. »

Morgane le regarda dédaigneusement.

« Arthur ne devrait pas envoyer ses hommes aussi loin au Nord. Le Roi Lot est loin d'être son ami, et une intrusion par les hommes de Camelot pourrait être considérée comme un acte de guerre. »

Gauvain lui adressa un nouveau sourire narquois.

« Le Roi Lot n'oserait pas déclarer la guerre, pas tant que ses terres sont entre deux royaumes qui sont alliés à Camelot. Alors n'hésitez pas, tuez-moi. »

Morgane se pencha en avant, l'air satisfait.

« Je le ferai... Mais avant cela, vous allez m'aider à trouver ce que je cherche. »

Elle se redressa, jetant un regard aux gardes.

« Emmenez-le en bas, et s'il essaye de paresser, battez-le, mais ne le tuez pas. Je veux qu'il souffre. »

Les gardes saisirent Gauvain et le traînèrent à l'extérieur, le chevalier trop affaibli par le froid et l'épuisement pour résister. Il fut emmené dans les étages inférieurs du château, où il fut déshabillé jusqu'à ne garder que ses bottes et son pantalon, puis conduit encore plus profond dans des cavernes qui résonnaient du son d'hommes en train de creuser.

Les gardes lâchèrent Gauvain face à l'une des sections les plus profondes, où un contremaître lui donna un marteau et désigna une section de roche qui avait besoin d'être brisée. Il fit ce qu'on lui disait, fusillant le contremaître du regard jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lui tourne le dos, puis il sourit pour lui-même et baissa les yeux.

Parce que là, autour de son cou, pendait son Amulette de la Table Ronde. Si Morgane avait pris la peine de chercher de la magie elle-même, l'objet aurait été trouvé et lui aurait été pris. Mais grâce aux sorts sur la chaîne qui empêchait les autres de la remarquer, les gardes manifestement dépourvus de pouvoirs ne l'avaient même pas vue, et tant qu'il la portait, Gauvain savait que tôt ou tard Merlin et Arthur le trouveraient. Tout comme Gauvain trouva Perceval peu de temps après, et apprit que chaque homme de la patrouille était là également. Tant qu'ils étaient tous vivants, aucun d'entre eux ne perdrait espoir.

~(-)~


	15. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 2

**Chapitre 15: Le Fléau d'Arthur ~Partie 2 ~**

La réunion dans la Grande Salle était finie, et maintenant les membres de la Fraternité étaient en route pour se rassembler dans les appartements d'Arthur. C'était une routine habituelle après toutes ces années avec seulement ce groupe, et c'était quelque chose à laquelle les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde ne prenaient pas part. Les Chevaliers de la Fraternité, et le reste de ses membres, étaient son conseil privé et le seraient toujours.

Dans les appartements d'Arthur, Gwen et Gaius observèrent Elyan et Léon dérouler plusieurs cartes sur la table. Jusqu'à maintenant Arthur n'avait reçu que le rapport verbal, mais maintenant il était temps de prévoir le prochain coup.

Elyan commença à désigner une position peu éloignée de la frontière nord de Camelot, où une série de montagnes menaient à un haut plateau actuellement couvert de neige.

«Nous savons que Gauvain et ses hommes ont traversé le col ici, à Isulfor, mais après cela, la piste est devenue froide. La neige aurait recouvert leurs traces, mais elle n'aurait pas dissimulée les restes de leurs campements. Gauvain et Perceval ont installé des marques de pistes druides à chacun d'entre eux jusque-là, pourtant je n'ai trouvé aucun signe de l'autre côté du col. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, son inquiétude s'intensifiant.

« La forteresse d'Ismère serait à nouveau occupée. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus ? »

Elyan grimaça, sachant que ses paroles ne seraient pas une surprise.

« J'ai entendu bien des rumeurs Sire, et elles ont toutes un nom en commun. Morgane. »

Arthur commença à faire les cent pas.

« Alors nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre. »

Gaius se tourna vers lui, inquiet.

« Si les rumeurs étaient fondées Sire, vous pourriez tombez dans un piège. »

Arthur cessa de faire les cent pas, solennel.

« Les chevaliers de Camelot n'abandonnent pas les leurs.

\- Morgane le sait. Je suis persuadé qu'elle vous attendra. »

Gwen, qui regardait intensément les cartes, s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Lorsqu'elle l'obtint, elle commença à désigner une route sur la carte.

« Qu'en serait-il si vous suiviez un autre chemin ? Abordez Ismère par l'ouest, et si elle est là vous pourrez la prendre par surprise. »

Arthur jeta un regard à Merlin, sollicitant son opinion.

« Cela nous ferait traverser les terres d'Annis. Crois-tu qu'elle accorderait sa protection à tant d'hommes en armes ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, confiant.

« Elle le ferait. Elle vous fait confiance, et elle sait que vous ne trahirez jamais cette confiance. »

Arthur se tourna de nouveau vers la carte, prenant une décision.

« Alors qu'on lui envoie immédiatement un messager, pour la prévenir de notre arrivée imminente. Nous suivrons à l'aube. »

Il regarda toutes les personnes présentes autour de lui.

« N'oubliez pas que pour parvenir à nos fins, personne ne doit connaître nos intentions. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête, Merlin étant le premier à se diriger vers la porte. Mais à peine l'avait-il ouverte et franchie, qu'il rentra droit dans la servante temporaire de Gwen.

Le plateau de fruits que portait Sefa lui tomba des mains et se renversa sur le sol. Elle s'empressa de s'accroupir et commença à ramasser les pommes qui roulaient partout.

Merlin grimaça, et alla chercher celles qui avaient roulé le plus loin.

« Désolé, j'aurais dû regarder. »

Derrière Sefa, Arthur, Gwen, et les autres se dirigeaient vers leurs tâches, plusieurs d'entre eux souriant devant la scène. Il semblait que même lorsque Merlin était un noble, il était encore enclin à d'occasionnelles crises de maladresse.

Sefa garda la tête baissée, bien que personne ne puisse dire si c'était par timidité ou embarras. Mais elle lui sourit en remerciement de son aide.

« Je vous en prie, ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. »

Merlin lui passa plusieurs pommes.

« De quoi ? »

Sefa baissa de nouveau la tête.

« Eh bien, vous êtes un seigneur et je ne suis qu'une servante. »

A cette remarque, Merlin roula des yeux et secoua la tête.

« Pas encore ça... Écoute, j'étais un serviteur moi-même jusqu'à il y a six mois. Je sais à quel point ça peut être dur, et je ne te blâmerais jamais pour quelque chose qui serait ma faute. C'est moi qui ai ouvert la porte, c'est moi qui n'ai _pas_ vérifié si quelqu'un allait frapper, et donc c'est _ma_ faute si je te suis rentré dedans. »

Les fruits maintenant de retour à leur place, Merlin aida à maintenir le plateau en équilibre afin que Sefa puisse se relever.

« Si tu as besoin d'aide avec quoi que ce soit, dis-le moi. Et maintenant il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des choses à régler. »

Merlin s'éloigna, se retirant dans son atelier pour récupérer Friou afin de voler à travers les cavernes et vers les bois. À peine une demi-heure après la fin de la réunion dans les appartements d'Arthur, un Druide de la Tempête chevauchait vers la frontière de Carleon.

~(-)~

Le matin suivant était clair quand Arthur, Merlin, et une troupe de chevaliers sortirent à cheval de la cité. Chaque homme dans cette colonne arborait une expression de détermination, et cette attitude se reflétait dans leur rythme tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord-ouest et le royaume d'Annis. Peu de mots furent échangés durant les premières heures, mais lorsqu'ils approchèrent de l'autre côté de la forêt autour de la citadelle, le rythme ralentit pour laisser les chevaux se reposer, et une discussion discrète commença ici et là parmi les guerriers.

À l'avant de la colonne, c'était un peu différent, où Arthur portait sa cotte de mailles habituelles et Merlin portait une version parsemée d'anneaux de la veste de cuir des Druides de la Tempête. Elle formait un étrange contraste avec la cape ornée d'un griffon qu'il portait par-dessus, mais c'était la façon de Merlin de dire silencieusement que, si un combat arrivait, il ne cacherait pas sa magie.

Cela apaisait une partie des inquiétudes d'Arthur, de savoir qu'il avait au moins enlevé cette restriction des épaules de son ami.

« Penses-tu qu'ils soient encore vivants ? Gauvain et Perceval. »

Merlin lui adressa un long regard, parlant ouvertement même s'il gardait la voix assez basse pour être discret.

« Eh bien, c'est une question idiote. Ils sont peut-être au delà des capacités du Sort de Symétrie, pour dire s'ils sont inconscients ou s'ils appellent à l'aide, mais je _saurais_ s'ils étaient morts. Ne me demandez pas comment, je le saurais, c'est tout. C'est probablement parce que ce sont des amis proches, et que je peux sentir la vie des choses. »

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement, rassuré.

« C'est bon à savoir. Ça veut dire que nous savons que nous ne cherchons pas des morts. »

Le groupe chevaucha pendant le reste de la journée, avant de monter le camp et de continuer le lendemain matin. En milieu d'après-midi, ils atteignirent une zone de passagesescarpés et de rochers mal accrochés, et Arthur fit signe à Elyan afin de lui désigner un chemin plus en hauteur surplombant le principal.

« Ce ravin marque les portes du royaume d'Annis. C'est le lieu idéal pour tendre une embuscade, je veux donc que vous preniez quelques hommes et que vous suiviez la ligne de crête pour guetter des ennuis. »

Elyan hocha la tête et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval, son geste de la main amenant plusieurs chevaliers en formation derrière lui. Quand il fut parti, Arthur jeta un regard à Merlin.

« Je fais confiance aux yeux d'Elyan pour voir tout ce qui est normal, mais garde les yeux à l'affût de quelque chose de magique. »

Une fois de plus le groupe principal avança, suivant une piste où ils ne rencontrèrent que le bruit de leurs propres chevaux et, à l'occasion, de la chute d'un rocher. Le silence était sinistre, et il y avait un sentiment d'angoisse dans l'air. Presque comme si la terre autour d'eux savait que quelque chose s'était passé ou allait se passer.

Comme pour répondre à cela, quand ils approchèrent l'autre bout du ravin, la troupe d'Elyan redescendit la piste vers eux. Le chevalier semblait plutôt perturbé par quelque chose.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous devez voir. »

Ce fut suffisant pour qu'Arthur accélère le rythme, remontant la piste à toute vitesse jusqu'à l'endroit où le ravin se terminait et où une section isolée de la falaise commençait. Là, à un point où la courbe du visage de la falaise formait une zone abritée, se trouvaient un nombre de cavernes creusées dans la roche et plusieurs huttes de bois construites à l'extérieur. Mais au lieu d'un village affairé, tout l'endroit était parsemé de récents cadavres.

Arthur déglutit péniblement quand il réalisa que c'étaient tous des druides, et il regarda Merlin avec de la compassion dans les yeux. Le magicien avait l'air très bouleversé.

« Connais-tu ce clan ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, sombre.

« Je reconnais les bannières au-dessus des portes c'est l'un des petits clans qui m'ont juré allégeance, et je n'étais pas là pour les protéger. »

Il ferma les yeux, tendant ses sens à la recherche de survivants, puis secoua la tête.

« Ils sont tous morts. Il y a des signes de vie à l'intérieur de certaines cavernes qui sont assez larges, mais je ne peux pas dire de quoi il s'agit. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi, des sangliers, des ours, des loups... ou des enfants si nous avons de la chance. »

Arthur appela ses hommes, désignant le village en ruines.

« Commencez à chercher des survivants, ici et dans les cavernes, mais soyez prudents. Nous ne savons pas si la force qui les a tués est encore proche. »

Les hommes commencèrent à se séparer et à chercher, vérifiant les corps qui gisaient au sol. Mais Merlin ne prit pas cette peine, sachant qu'aucun d'eux ne vivait. À la place il approcha des cavernes, s'arrêtant à l'entrée de chaque porte et vérifiant l'intérieur avec un regard et une touche de magie.

De plus près, les étincelles de vie qu'il vérifia une par une s'avérèrent être des animaux. Mais quand il atteignit la cinquième caverne, il eut le sentiment de quelque chose qui l'appelait soudainement, un murmure de 'Emrys' dans son esprit, qui le fit pratiquement courir dans l'intérieur sombre.

Là se trouvait une simple installation pour des quartiers de vie, avec un lit, une table, une chaise, et quelques jarres et sacs de vivres un peu partout. Mais ce qui dominait la petite caverne était une piscine naturelle dans la roche, et le corps d'un druide plus âgé, le visage vers le haut, à côté du bord.

Merlin l'approcha, un contact de la main confirmant que l'homme était encore vivant, mais ne pouvait plus être sauvé, sa force de vie quasiment disparue. Sachant qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour l'homme, il leva la main pour fermer les yeux du druide avec respect, mais l'homme sursauta et agrippa son poignet avec une force inattendue pour un mourant.

Merlin se força à rester immobile, malgré la lutte, et se concentra sur l'homme.

« Que s'est-il passé au village ? Qui vous a fait subir cela ? »

Le druide leva les yeux vers lui, son expression ne montrant aucune colère face à ce qui s'était passé, et aucun regret.

« Que cela se soit produit, c'est tout ce qui importe. J'ai vécu dans la hantise de ce moment pendant bien des années. J'en avais peur avant même que tu ne viennes au monde. J'ai attendu son avènement le cœur lourd de peine. »

Le vieil homme rassembla ce qu'il lui restait de forces, réussissant à lever la tête pour se rapprocher de Merlin.

« Sache qu'à l'heure où Camelot a fleuri, les graines de sa destruction ont été semées elles aussi. Les prophètes ont annoncé le fléau d'Arthur, Emrys. Tu ferais bien de le redouter. Car il traque tel un fantôme jour et nuit sans relâche. A moins d'agir au plus vite, même toi, tu ne saurais le faire sortir du cercle constant et éternel de son cruel destin. »

Merlin resta complètement immobile, empli d'angoisse face à ce qu'on venait de lui dire, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui suivit tandis que le reste de la vie du druide s'éteignait. L'homme devint inerte, sa main allant toucher la surface de la piscine à ses côtés. Et quand les rides de ce contact s'étendirent, une image se forma à leur suite.

C'était celle d'une silhouette en armure aux cheveux noirs, comme observée par au-dessus. Elle marcha parmi des cadavres de chevaliers de Camelot, entourée par les bruits de la bataille et de la mort, approchant un homme qui se retourna pour lui faire face... Arthur regarda l'homme, dont le visage était désormais visible et que Merlin ne reconnut pas. Son expression était froide tandis qu'il regardait Arthur et le frappait avec une épée, le roi semblant choqué et trahi quand le geste qu'il avait bloqué fut suivi par un autre qui plongea dans sa poitrine... Arthur s'effondra, tombant à genoux, et commença à s'écrouler sur la terre tachée de sang...

« Il est vivant ? »

Merlin sortit en sursaut de sa vision en entendant la voix d'Arthur, luttant pour ne pas trembler tandis que des larmes de chagrin lui piquaient les yeux. Arthur remarqua l'hésitation, ce regard de douleur, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Merlin ferma les yeux et respira profondément, reprenant son équilibre en se relevant.

« Je vais bien, c'est juste bouleversant quand je sens quelqu'un mourir en étant si près... Il était vivant quand je suis entré, mais ne pouvait pas être sauvé. Je n'ai pu que le réconforter. »

Arthur saisit l'épaule de Merlin avec compassion, et hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous veillerons à ce qu'ils obtiennent tous un enterrement convenable. Dès que ce sera fait, nous continuerons notre route. »

Arthur se retourna et sortit de la caverne, et Merlin se força à rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit parti. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se recomposer, avant de sortir à son tour de la caverne avec le druide dans ses bras. L'enterrement des gens ne prit pas longtemps, mais Merlin s'assura d'offrir une prière discrète dans l'Ancien Langage avant que le groupe ne reprenne sa route. Mais bien que cela lui offre la paix en ce qui concernait le clan massacré, cela ne fit rien pour apaiser la douleur au sujet de la vision. Aussi, quand tout le monde fut endormi, Merlin sortit silencieusement du camp et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres.

Son appel à Kilgharrah fut intense, désespéré, comme un reflet de son propre désir d'effacer de son esprit ce qu'on lui avait montré. Le dragon mit plus d'une heure pour arriver, mais quand il le fit il put sentir que Merlin était bouleversé.

« Qu'y a-t-il, jeune Seigneur des Dragons. Pour quelle raison m'appelles-tu ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, dessinant dans son esprit une marque qu'il avait vue sur le poignet du druide.

« J'ai besoin de savoir le sens d'un symbole Druidique. Une spirale noire, et à l'intérieur une fine volute jaune. »

Kilgharrah pencha la tête, et acquiesça.

« C'est la marque d'un vates, un Devin Druide. Où l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Merlin ferma les yeux, peiné par le souvenir.

« En venant jusqu'ici... Il m'a parlé du Fléau d'Arthur. Il m'a mis en garde. »

Le dragon broncha, réagissant à la fois avec surprise et inquiétude.

« Son fléau ? »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Et ensuite j'ai vu une terrible bataille. C'est lui qui me l'a montrée. Arthur luttait pour rester en vie. Je l'ai vu blessé. Je l'ai vu tomber. »

L'expression de Kilgharrah devint ferme, tandis qu'il réalisait le tourment que cette vision avait causée au magicien devant lui.

« Le pouvoir de prophétie des vates est incomparable. Même une grande prêtresse ne peut l'égaler.

\- Alors cette bataille aura probablement lieu, c'est ça ? »

Kilgharrah fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'ignore jeune sorcier, mais une chose est sûre. Cette rencontre n'était pas due au hasard. »

Merlin commença à faire les cent pas.

« Vous pensez donc que je devrais tenir compte de sa mise en garde. »

Le dragon tendit une griffe sur son chemin, forçant Merlin à s'arrêter.

« Sache qu'il fut un temps où les paroles d'un vates étaient considérées comme des bienfaits. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers lui, peiné.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que je les ressens comme un fardeau ? »

Kilgharrah le poussa gentiment du bout de la griffe.

« Un sage ne se laisse pas intimider par la connaissance, Merlin. Bien au contraire. Il s'en sert pour se guider. »

Merlin soupira, frustré.

« Mais comment ? »

Le dragon renifla avec une étincelle d'exaspération. Il avait pensé que Merlin avait assez d'expérience pour ne plus poser de questions comme s'il était impuissant.

« C'est quelque chose que _toi_ seul peut décider. Mais n'oublie pas que les vates t'ont choisi pour une raison... Aujourd'hui plus que jamais, c'est à toi et à toi seul de protéger la vie d'Arthur. »

~(-)~

Si Merlin sembla étrangement silencieux le lendemain matin, personne ne s'en aperçut dans l'urgence d'atteindre le château d'Annis avant la tombée de la nuit. Ils reçurent un accueil chaleureux quand ils arrivèrent, ainsi que la promesse d'appartements confortables et d'un banquet, mais Merlin demeura sombre tandis que tout le monde s'installait. Au final il fallut qu'Arthur se comporte en 'crétin' pour le tirer de son silence, en lui demandant s'il voulait honorer leur hôtesse en chantant l'une des Grandes Ballades.

Merlin avait haussé un sourcil à cette requête, et au lieu de chanter il se tint devant la cour d'Annis et _jongla_ avec des œufs après avoir discrètement triché par magie. L'expression d'Arthur en voyant son Premier Conseiller faire de tels tours, avait été sans prix. Rien que pour ça, ça en valait la peine pour Merlin, et le fait qu'il ait été si joyeux en le faisant lui valut un grand nombre de compliment des courtisans d'Annis. Certains avaient peut-être considéré la démonstration comme dégradante pour quelqu'un de son rang, mais le fait que Merlin ait agi comme s'il s'en moquait en avait impressionné un plus grand nombre.

Mais sous la joie de la soirée, un ton plus sombre avait couru le long de la Grande Table. Annis avait confirmé que les Saxons attaquaient des villages dans son royaume, rassemblant tous les hommes et les conduisant à Ismère. Aussi sinistre que ce soit, cependant, cela donnait une certitude quasi-totale quant à l'endroit où se trouvaient Gauvain et Perceval. Si des hommes étaient nécessaires pour chercher quelque chose dans la forteresse, alors Morgane n'était pas du genre à gâcher l'occasion d'avoir des travailleurs en plus. Et forcer des Chevaliers de Camelot à aider ses plans, était exactement le genre de revanche qui lui plairait.

~(-)~


	16. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 16: Le Fléau d'Arthur ~Partie 3~

Le silence dans la pièce semblait presque étourdissant, autant que l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Gwen soulignait son expression solennelle. C'était comme si elle ne voyait rien de ce qui se trouvait devant elle, son esprit cherchant un endroit très loin.

Sefa déposa une assiette de nourriture devant la reine, puis recula pour attendre maladroitement une réponse. Ce fut seulement alors que Gwen émergea de ses pensées troublées, et regarda la servante avec un air d'excuse.

« Je regrette, je ne peux pas manger cela. »

Sefa tendit une main nerveuse vers l'assiette, immédiatement contrite.

« Je vais vous apporter autre chose Ma Dame. »

Gwen l'arrêta en secouant la tête, souhaitant intérieurement que Katryn soit là, mais sachant que la semi-dryade ne serait pas de retour avant au moins quelques jours.

« Non, c'est inutile... Si tu pouvais juste t'asseoir avec moi »

Sefa hésita devant la requête inhabituelle, l'air quelque peu incertaine tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à table avec la reine. Gwen pouvait sympathiser avec ce sentiment, ayant ressenti la même chose longtemps auparavant, la première fois qu'elle avait dîné avec Arthur. À l'époque où il avait secrètement pris part à un tournoi.

Elle sourit à Sefa, et déplaça l'assiette afin qu'elle soit maintenant devant elle.

« Tu as faim ? Allez, mange. »

Sefa resta bouche bée un instant avec surprise, avant de sourire avec hésitation et de saisir un morceau de viande dans l'assiette. Lorsqu'elle eut commencé, Gwen soupira et regarda à nouveau dans le lointain.

« Je devrais pourtant être habituée à ignorer si je le reverrai. »

Sefa baissa les yeux, picorant la nourriture qu'elle tenait.

« Vous l'aimez, je vous comprends. »

Gwen lui jeta un regard.

« T'inquiéterais-tu pour ton bien aimé ? »

Sefa hocha la tête, toujours l'air embarrassée, et Gwen sourit.

« Mais tu ne peux dévoiler son identité. »

Cette fois la servante sourit, reposant la viande sur l'assiette.

« Non, majesté. »

Sefa marqua une pause, songeuse, avant de placer une main impulsive sur la table près de la reine.

« Nul n'est plus grand guerrier que le roi. Il vous reviendra. »

Gwen sourit une fois de plus, cette fois-ci en remerciement.

« Oui, je sais. Tu as raison. Merci. »

Elle plaça sa main sur celle de Sefa, reconnaissante pour le soutien, et une fois de plus la servante détourna les yeux avec embarras devant le compliment. Elle se leva ensuite, ramassant l'assiette.

« Je devrais ramener ça aux cuisines. Avez-vous besoin que je vous aide à vous préparer pour dormir ? »

Gwen se leva également, secouant la tête.

« Non, ça va. Tu peux rentrer chez toi pour la nuit. »

Sefa fit une révérence et partit, avant que Gwen ne se dirige vers la fenêtre la plus proche pour regarder le ciel s'assombrir. Peu de temps plus tard elle vit la servante sortir furtivement par la porte sud, et eut un sourire entendu. Oui, nul doute que Sefa avait une personne spéciale, peut-être quelqu'un que sa famille n'apprécierait pas, mais l'amour et la jeunesse la poussaient à aller lui rendre visite chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

~(-)~

Merlin était assis, fixant les flammes dans le foyer de sa chambre d'amis, ses pensées retournant à la vision de mort. Qui était le jeune homme qu'il avait vu, et pourquoi voulait-il tuer Arthur ? L'homme était-il un sorcier, ou ami avec un sorcier ? Mais dans ce cas, alors pourquoi attaquer Arthur ? L'homme venait de ramener la magie à Camelot, vraiment et complètement, même si l'annonce publique ne viendrait pas avant qu'il ne rentre de sa mission. Était-ce simplement par haine née de la Purge d'Uther ? Ou peut-être que l'homme était un allié de Morgane, et que c'est elle qui l'enverrait ?

Merlin ne remarqua pas quand la porte s'ouvrit, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour avoir conscience qu'Arthur venait d'entrer. Le jeune roi connaissait cette expression, et savait que son ami était troublé.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à ce village de druides ? Et par là j'entends, qu'est-ce qui s'est _vraiment_ passé ? »

Il s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté de la cheminée, regardant Merlin d'une façon qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'allait pas partir sans avoir une réponse.

Merlin détourna les yeux avec un soupir.

« Ce n'est rien que vous ayez besoin de savoir.

\- _Merlin..._ »

Arthur haussa les sourcils, lui adressant un long regard, et le magicien secoua la tête avec exaspération.

« Ce vieil homme était un Vates, un Devin Druide. Il m'a prévenu d'une attaque sur vous, et m'a montré une vision d'un homme que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Mais il est impossible de savoir le moment, ou l'endroit... Je suppose que le Vates voulait juste que je sois conscient de la menace que pose cet homme, et que j'y sois préparé. »

Arthur secoua la tête, se renfonçant dans son fauteuil.

« C'est tout ? Merlin, j'aurais cru que depuis le temps tu savais que je vis en danger d'être assassiné ou attaqué chaque jour de ma vie. »

Il tendit le bras dans l'espace entre eux, posant sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Mais je ne laisse pas cette menace m'empêcher de vivre ma vie. Ne t'attarde pas là-dessus, Merlin. Tu passes assez de temps à broyer du noir comme ça, sans te rendre malade à t'inquiéter pour une vision. »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce, Merlin le regardant partir avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Même si Arthur pouvait être un crétin par moments, il avait raison. Il était inutile de s'attarder là-dessus.

~(-)~

Sefa regarda nerveusement autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle marchait à travers les bois, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie. Si elle allait voir un homme dont elle était amoureuse, comme l'avait cru Gwen, alors pourquoi serait-elle là sur un chemin allant dans la direction opposée aux villages près des murs de la cité. Elle n'avait aucune raison d'être dehors dans les bois, cherchant et croisant un petit cairn de pierres, et certainement aucune raison de passer dans l'entrée en arche d'un autel en ruines qui semblait fantomatique et incongru au milieu des arbres.

Elle hésita quand elle traversa, ses pas résonnant désormais dans la pièce devant elle. Elle se dirigea vers l'homme vieillissant qui était à genoux en train d'incanter devant l'autel face à elle.

Les mots de l'homme s'interrompirent brusquement, aussi instantanés que le souffle d'air qui éteignit les torches, et en un clin d'œil il était à côté d'elle avec une épée sur sa gorge.

Sefa poussa un cri, s'éloignant d'un pas de l'épée.

« C'est moi ! C'est Sefa ! »

Il baissa la lame, venant se tenir devant elle.

« Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »

L'homme tapota le côté de sa tête, pas le moins du monde en colère de son arrivée. Après tout, il avait ouvert le chemin sans nom pour elle pour cette raison précise, pour avoir des nouvelles de ce qui se passait dans la citadelle.

« La peur se trouve ici. Nul ne peut effrayer. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

Quand Sefa hocha la tête, il poursuivit.

« As-tu quelque chose à me dire ? »

Sefa prit une grande inspiration et la laissa ressortir avant de parler. Elle semblait en proie au conflit.

« Oui, Arthur est en route pour Ismère.

\- Je l'avais prévu. »

Devant le désintérêt pour ses nouvelles, elle continua rapidement :

« Mais il viendra de l'ouest. Des terres d'Annis. »

L'homme releva brusquement la tête.

« En es-tu sûre ?

\- Certaine, et c'était il y a deux jours, à l'aube. »

Il se retourna, avec l'intention de retourner à l'autel pour ramasser la cape qui gisait là, et Sefa fit un pas à sa suite.

« Dois-je vous accompagner ? »

Il se retourna vers elle et secoua la tête.

« Ta disparition engendrerait des soupçons.

\- Alors que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Il enfila sa cape, la dépassant afin de quitter les ruines.

« Tu as rempli ton office pour l'instant. »

Elle demeura immobile, et il marqua une pause pour se retourner vers elle. Ses paroles formèrent un contraste avec son attitude froide envers elle.

« J'espère qu'ils se sont gardés de te maltraiter. »

Sefa secoua la tête, silencieuse.

« Ils ont été bons avec moi père. »

L'homme, son père, fronça les sourcils.

« Ce sont des Pendragon. Ils ne méritent qu'une seule et unique chose, la mort. »

Il se retourna, et Sefa lui courut après pour placer une main sur son épaule.

« Mais, Père, vous avez dit que nous faisions cela afin que la magie puisse être respectée. Le Roi Arthur a annoncé à ses Chevaliers, avant de partir, qu'il a l'intention de lever le ban sur la magie quand il reviendra... Il s'est déjà fait des alliés parmi les Druides, et avec Escetia où la magie est permise. Il laisse même son Médecin de la Cour utiliser la magie pour guérir les gens depuis trois ans... Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui faire de mal pour obtenir ce que nous voulons. Il est sur le point de nous _offrir_ la liberté que nous voulons, de vivre ouvertement et sans honte. »

Son père se retourna, le visage solennel.

« Et combien de temps faudra-t-il, avant qu'il ne trahisse ceux ayant la magie de la même façon que son père l'a fait ? Non, il vaut beaucoup mieux que le monde soit débarrassé de lui. »

Il quitta les ruines, marchant parmi les arbres, avant de disparaître dans un souffle de vent et de magie. Laissant derrière lui sa fille, qui resta immobile avec des larmes dans les yeux.

Et quand Sefa sembla distraite et agitée le lendemain matin, en aidant Gwen à se préparer pour la Réunion du Conseil, la reine imagina que la jeune fille était distraite par l'amour. Les paroles d'assurance de Gwen, que Sefa n'avait pas besoin de cacher ses secrets pour suivre son cœur, ne causèrent que plus de culpabilité à la jeune fille à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait.

~(-)~

Morgane le regarda froidement quand il entra dans le donjon, précédé par la lumière matinale du plateau enneigé. Il avait gagné beaucoup de temps en utilisant sa magie pour couvrir autant de distance que possible, mais avait quand même été contraint de chevaucher le reste du chemin. La tension qui était montée en lui, face à ce délai, était visible sur son visage.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Que faites-vous là ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il s'arrêta devant elle, le visage sombre.

« Arthur s'approche d'Ismère à cet instant même. »

Morgane écarquilla les yeux, et se leva avec déni.

« C'est impossible ! Il y a des sentinelles depuis des semaines à la frontière.

\- Il vient de l'ouest, du royaume de la Reine Annis... Il veut vous attaquer par surprise. En moins d'une journée il sera à nos portes. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, tandis qu'un sourire montait lentement au visage de Morgane et qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers les portes.

« Préparez-vous pour la bataille. Nous partirons ce soir. »

~(-)~

Le rire des chevaliers fut porté doucement sur l'air de la nuit, vers l'endroit où Merlin était assis au bord d'un ruisseau. Ils étaient proches des montagnes maintenant, où se trouvait Ismère. Demain ils arriveraient, et comme il le faisait souvent à la veille d'une bataille, le magicien avait choisi de s'isoler et de s'asseoir seul.

Arthur ne mit pas longtemps à le remarquer, le roi allant rejoindre son ami près du courant.

« Tu broies toujours du noir pour cette vision ? Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le faire. »

Merlin roula des yeux.

« Non, je ne broie pas du noir, mais je peux vous donner de bonnes nouvelles. Nous sommes à portée du Sort de Symétrie maintenant, ce qui veut dire que Gauvain et Perceval sont _définitivement_ quelque part dans la forteresse d'Ismère. Je suis assez proche pour les observer dans l'eau maintenant, aussi, mais ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Tout ce que je vois c'est qu'ils sont dans une caverne, probablement sous la forteresse, avec beaucoup d'autres. On dirait qu'ils sont contraints de creuser pour trouver quelque chose. »

Arthur le regarda avec espoir.

« Est-ce que tu peux leur parler d'ici ? »

Merlin soupira, secouant la tête.

« J'ai essayé, mais le Sort de Parole n'a pas la même portée. Nous ne sommes pas encore assez près. »

Arthur tendit la main, tapotant Merlin sur l'épaule.

« On les récupérera, tous. En travaillant ensemble, je sais qu'on le fera. »

Il se leva, et hissa Merlin sur ses pieds.

« Allez, viens chercher à manger. Je ne veux pas que tu _t'évanouisses_ sur moi demain. »

Merlin rit tandis qu'il se faisait tirer vers le groupe de feux de camp, aussi inconscient que le reste d'entre eux du danger imminent chevauchant vers eux. Il n'y avait aucun signe que quelque chose allait mal tourner, pas avant que l'aube n'arrive et qu'ils ne se préparent à partir.

Merlin était juste en train d'attacher son sac sur la selle de Bitan, quand l'un des sorts d'alerte qu'il avait secrètement éparpillés autour du camp fut déclenché. À peine un instant plus tard, un autre se déclencha du côté opposé, et il sut alors qu'ils avaient des ennuis.

« Embuscade ! »

Son cri amena immédiatement la surprise et le silence, car personne d'autre ne voyait quoi que ce soit dans le brouillard des bois. Un chevalier renifla tandis que Merlin tirait son épée, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur pousse un cri de réprimande.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tous ! Préparez-vous au combat ! »

Les hommes tirèrent leurs armes, les secondes défilant jusqu'à ce que le bruit de chevaux annonce et précède des mercenaires, qui chargèrent à travers le brouillard depuis les bois autour d'eux.

Arthur ordonna immédiatement à la plupart de ses hommes de défendre le front et les flancs, laissant Merlin défendre l'arrière. Les chevaliers ne remarquèrent rien dans le chaos de la bataille, ou du moins pas tout de suite, mais ensuite un ou deux prirent conscience de l'éparpillement des corps gisant au sol sur une assez grande zone autour du conseiller. Mais à ce stade Merlin se battait contre les traînards avec son épée, s'étant occupé du reste en les jetant contre des armes.

Ce fut alors que Morgane arriva sur son cheval, au sommet de la rive au-dessus du camp, et Arthur cria, sachant à quel point c'était sérieux :

« Retraite ! Retraite et regroupez-vous ! »

Le groupe de chevaliers se retourna et courut vers le chemin que Merlin avait dégagé, se dirigeant plus profondément vers le sol de la vallée où ils pourraient mettre la rivière derrière eux et se servir des rochers comme ligne de défense. Mais ils n'allèrent pas jusque là, arrêtés par un autre groupe de mercenaires qui les attendait, et ce fut la panique.

Merlin laissa les nouveaux attaquants aux chevaliers, se retournant pour faire face au groupe descendant la colline à travers les arbres, et ignora les réactions surprises de deux chevaliers à proximité quand il commença à prononcer un sort.

« _Ic abene se holt, astrice !_ »

Des racines des arbres sur la pente commencèrent à sortir du sol, faisant trébucher et saisissant tout mercenaire assez malchanceux pour se faire prendre. Ceux qui s'immobilisèrent dans leurs liens furent épargnés, mais ceux qui se débattirent se retrouvèrent lentement écrasés et étranglés C'était cruel, Merlin le savait, mais cette vision suffit à ce que les chevaliers plus haut sur la colline hésitent et arrêtent d'avancer. Il devait juste espérer qu'aucun d'eux n'était assez rapide pour réaliser qu'ils pouvaient juste contourner la zone affectée.

« Léon ! »

Le cri d'Arthur fit se retourner Merlin, à temps pour voir un homme vieillissant avec une cape, manifestement un allié de Morgane, faire tomber Léon au sol. Arthur chargea, détournant le coup d'épée qui aurait tué le chevalier et faisant reculer l'attaquant. Mais le roi fut rapidement encerclé par plusieurs mercenaires et son moment de distraction fut exploité par l'homme à la cape qui venait de ramasser une masse de guerre qui était tombée au sol.

« Arthur ! »

L'éclair de magie de Merlin empêcha la masse de porter un coup propre, mais ne suffit pas à l'empêcher complètement de frapper Arthur. Le roi tomba au sol, inconscient, l'amulette qu'il portait déclenchant les autres à sa portée.

Avec une expression furieuse, Merlin tendit une main et fit voler l'homme loin d'Arthur, avant de se précipiter aux côtés de son ami et de passer un bras sur son épaule pour pouvoir le tirer en sécurité. Ses émotions bouillonnantes firent venir Friou, qui avait suivi au-dessus des nuages et dormi à proximité. Elle descendit en hurlant à travers la canopée, atterrissant droit sur un groupe d'ennemis infortunés.

Le chaos nourri par son arrivée, donna enfin aux chevaliers l'occasion dont ils avaient besoin pour courir à couvert et s'échapper dans le brouillard. Ils la saisirent, aussi confus qu'ils soient par l'arrivée de la vouivre, et enfin la forêt fut silencieuse en-dehors des grognements de mercenaires mourants... et pas un chevalier ne gisait parmi eux. Leurs morts avaient été en vain.

Quand enfin les hommes cessèrent de courir, certains d'être allés assez loin pour semer leurs poursuivants, ils se rassemblèrent sur la berge d'un courant en marmonnant entre eux.

« Comment nous ont-ils trouvés ?

\- D'où est sortie cette créature ?

\- J'ai vu Merlin utiliser la magie. Il a écrasé plus d'une douzaine d'hommes avec les racines des arbres ! »

Sur cette dernière remarque, Elyan et Léon se retournèrent pour faire face à celui qui avait parlé, le deuxième prompt à parler et éviter toute suggestion que le magicien les avait trahis.

« Merlin est le Sorcier de la Cour d'Arthur, ceci depuis des années, et depuis des années il se bat pour que Camelot reste en sécurité tout en étant retenu par la loi qui l'empêchait d'agir ouvertement. Arthur a choisi de lever le ban sur la magie maintenant, parce qu'il savait que le retour de Morgane signifierait que nous aurions besoin de toutes nos forces. »

Il désigna l'endroit d'où ils venaient.

« Sans l'avertissement de Merlin, et son aide, aucun de nous ne se serait échappé. »

Un autre chevalier s'avança, pas entièrement satisfait.

« Alors où est-il maintenant, et où est le Roi ? Ils ne sont pas là ! »

Les hommes commencèrent à regarder autour d'eux, colère et inquiétude montant. Elyan jura dans sa barbe, et plongea la main dans sa cotte de mailles pour sortir son amulette. L'emblème de dragon d'Arthur était de nouveau noir, ce qui signifiait qu'il était avec Merlin et que le magicien avait réinitialisé le sort, mais c'était encore des ennuis qu'ils devaient gérer.

« Par la Fraternité de la Table Ronde, _ic behythe_! »

Son symbole de dague commença à briller, et il soupira.

« Maintenant nous attendons que Merlin réponde. »

Le chevalier qui avait parlé du roi, fronça les sourcils et avança vers Elyan.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous entendez par là. »

Il fut arrêté par Léon s'imposant sur son chemin, et par la vue de l'amulette identique qu'il révéla porter. Toutes deux visibles pour les chevaliers, en dépit des sorts, à cause de l'attention délibérée que les deux hommes avaient attirée dessus.

« Merlin peut nous parler en utilisant cela, et nous pouvons appeler de l'aide. Elyan a juste utilisé la sienne pour attirer l'attention de Merlin. »

Pour Elyan et Léon, les deux seuls capables de voir le symbole briller, l'amulette redevint noire juste un instant avant que la voix de Merlin ne parle dans leurs têtes.

' _Arthur va bien, même s'il a réussi à se faire assommer... encore._ '

Elyan et Léon poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, le premier déclarant :

« Arthur est en sécurité. »

' _Je peux aussi vous entendre, Elyan... Je suis près d'une source, j'utilise l'eau pour vous voir, et je vois que ma petite démonstration là-bas a énervé quelques personnes... Enlève ton amulette et mets-la dans le courant._ '

Un peu perplexe devant l'étrange requête, Elyan s'exécuta, et fut récompensé par l'eau qui devint immobile et une image de Merlin apparut. Arthur était visible derrière lui, appuyé contre un arbre.

Elyan cligna des yeux.

« Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez utiliser les amulettes pour faire ça. »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Moi non plus jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai pensé que j'allais essayer. »

Les chevaliers se rassemblèrent autour du ruisseau, et Merlin leur jeta un regard.

« Arthur avait une légère commotion, mais je l'ai guérie. Il devrait se réveiller dans un petit moment, mais d'abord j'ai quelques nouveaux ordres pour vous en tant que Premier Conseiller et son représentant. Premier ordre Elyan, j'ai envoyé Friou vers vous et elle va vous ramener à Camelot. Vous devez donner des nouvelles à votre sœur, la Reine, et la prévenir qu'il y a un traître dans la citadelle. C'est la seule façon dont Morgane aurait pu savoir que nous arrivions, et de quelle direction nous venions. »

Des marmonnements de colère montèrent parmi les hommes, bien que cette fois ils ne soient pas dirigés contre Merlin. Après avoir écouté pendant un moment, Léon parla.

« Et le reste d'entre nous ? »

Merlin avait l'air solennel, et sérieux.

« Nous avons perdu l'élément de surprise, ce qui veut dire que nous devons changer de tactique. Je connais Arthur, il voudra continuer avec juste nous deux et se glisser dans la forteresse, et vous êtes bien placés pour savoir que nous le faisons très bien. J'ai besoin que vous dirigiez les chevaliers, afin que je puisse relayer les ordres d'Arthur à travers vous. Nous aurons peut-être besoin que vous ameniez du soutien, ou une diversion, au bout d'un moment. Soyez prêts, et jusqu'à ce que je vous contacte à nouveau, soyez prudents. »

L'image de Merlin disparut de l'eau et Elyan retira son amulette, action suivie par le bruit d'ailes résonnant dans le brouillard.

Friou arriva en vue, atterrissant sur un rocher à une courte distance avant de leur adresser un croassement. Elyan y vit son signal de bouger.

« Je suppose que c'est tout, alors. »

Il se dirigea vers elle, s'asseyant avec confiance devant ses ailes et prenant fermement son harnais avant de regarder Léon.

« Assurez-vous de les ramener tous les deux en sécurité, et Gauvain et les autres également. »

A ces mots, et avec une tape sur le flanc de Friou pour lui dire qu'elle pouvait y aller, la vouivre s'élança et transporta Elyan dans les airs, à travers les arbres et hors de vue... Laissant derrière quelques hommes légèrement éberlués, et un Léon très déterminé.

Il leur fit un signe, et commença à marcher à travers les arbres.

« Vous avez entendu les ordres. Alors mettons-nous en route. »

~(-)~

 **Et voilà ! Je plains un peu les chevaliers mais la scène était très drôle à traduire^^**


	17. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 4

**Ràr de titesouris (on fait ça à tour de rôle) :**

 **Romana in the Void : Romana pour Doctor Who et Void pour Teen Wolf ? J'avoue Parenthèse aurait été sympa aussi mais rassure toi, ta crise n'est pas contagieuse ;)**

 **Déjà, au nom de l'équipe, on te remercie, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que les lecteurs silencieux ou revieweurs, en l'occurrence review pour toi, constatent le travail que ça demande de traduire et corriger cette saga.**

 **Ben rassure-toi, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à remettre Sefa avant d'avoir le déclic. Oui, Merlin peut enfin faire mumuse avec sa magie et coller des migraines à Arthur en public, enfin ! Bon d'accord, va falloir attendre que le peuple le sache mais les ¾ sont fait maintenant. Ben moi personnellement (et je sais pas pour l'équipe) mais je suis bien contente que Mordred soit arrivée, déjà parce que j'aime bien ce Mordred et ensuite parce que la paix c'est chiant. Faut être réaliste, quand c'est calme, c'est barbant ^^. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.**

 **Chapitre 17: Le Fléau d'Arthur ~ Partie 4~**

Le petit feu crépitait joyeusement dans son cercle de pierre, un lapin malchanceux rôtissant sur une branche suspendue au-dessus. Mais si cela pouvait ressembler à un campement normal, le fait était que l'animal tournait tout seul sur sa broche, et que le responsable de cela était assis en train de regarder dans le bassin qui suintait d'une source dans les rochers à proximité.

Arthur grogna, commençant à reprendre conscience, ouvrant difficilement les yeux pour regarder autour de lui avec confusion.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? »

Merlin tourna la tête pour le regarder.

« Enfin réveillé ? Eh bien, pendant que vous faisiez la sieste, j'ai sauvé votre vie et celle du reste des chevaliers. J'ai renvoyé Elyan et Friou à Camelot pour avertir Gwen qu'il y avait un traître dans la citadelle. Léon est avec les autres, et ils vont nous suivre à distance, prêts à créer une diversion ou nous soutenir si nous en avons besoin. »

À la mention de la vouivre, Arthur le dévisagea pendant de longues secondes.

« Les chevaliers ont vu Friou ? »

Merlin gloussa.

« Eh bien, j'aurais difficilement pu la cacher après qu'elle ait attaqué les hommes de Morgane pour que nous puissions nous enfuir. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mais il semble qu'ils prennent le fait que j'ai des pouvoirs plutôt bien. Mais bon, c'est peut-être parce que j'ai utilisé l'amulette d'Elyan pour leur parler tout en projetant mon image dans un ruisseau dont ils étaient proches. Je n'étais pas à portée pour qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit. »

Il y eut un moment de silence avant qu'Arthur ne soupire avec résignation et se lève.

« Je légalise la magie depuis cinq jours, et tu me donnes déjà une migraine. »

Merlin sourit.

« Non, c'est la masse qui vous a frappé qui fait ça. Vous avez de la chance que je vous aie empêché d'avoir _pire_ qu'une commotion. »

Il abandonna l'eau et se dirigea vers le feu, décidant que le lapin était certainement cuit.

« Venez ici et mangez. Tous les chevaux sont avec les chevaliers, et ça va être une longue route à pied avant d'atteindre Ismère. »

~(-)~

Dans les grottes sous la forteresse, tout était calme. Les prisonniers avaient été autorisés à se reposer et à dormir un peu, ignorants que c'était le jour, privé de toute connaissance de l'heure qu'il était, en étant si loin sous terre.

Gauvain et Perceval étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, plongés dans le sommeil léger des hommes habitués à surveiller leurs arrières même lorsqu'ils se reposaient. Pour cette raison, le léger mais étrange son réveilla Gauvain et il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder dans l'ouverture d'un passage où le creusement avait été abandonné et les torches éteintes.

Mais alors, s'il n'y avait pas de torches, d'où venait ce scintillement de lumière bleue sur la pierre ?

« Perceval… Perceval. »

Le murmure de Gauvain et le coude dans les côtes réveillèrent l'homme à côté de lui.

« Quoi ? »

Gauvain montra l'endroit, gardant la voix basse pour ne pas alerter les gardes en patrouille.

« Il y a quelque chose là-bas. »

Un nouvel éclat de lumière passa sur les pierres.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

Des bruits de pas venant vers eux de la direction opposée les firent immédiatement feindre le sommeil. Mais le temps que les gardes passent, lorsque les deux hommes regardèrent à nouveau dans le passage, la lumière était partie.

~(-)~

L'arrivée d'Elyan à la porte sud, complètement hors d'haleine, prit totalement par surprise les gardes en poste, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui le virent courir à travers le château à la recherche de sa sœur.

Friou avait mis quatre heures pour le transporter sur une distance qui aurait pris des jours à couvrir à pied, et il l'avait laissée en bordure des bois plutôt que causer une scène encore plus grande à son arrivée. Tout le monde au château savait qu'il était parti avec Arthur, alors le voir revenir si tôt ne pouvait qu'indiquer de mauvaises nouvelles.

Il trouva Gwen dans la Chambre du Conseil, où elle s'était rendue dès qu'elle avait su qu'il était de retour, et il n'attendit pas qu'elle le questionne pour parler.

« Nous avons été pris en embuscade sur le chemin d'Ismère, par Morgane et ses mercenaires, qui ressemblent à des Saxons. »

Gwen se figea, quelque chose qu'elle faisait désormais pour cacher qu'elle tremblait, parce les Reines ne montraient par leur peur. Cela avait été une leçon qu'elle avait eu du mal à apprendre, mais elle l'avait retenue malgré tout.

« Et Arthur ? »

Elyan se détendit quelque peu.

« Il est avec Merlin, et il va bien. Tous deux ont l'intention de s'introduire dans la forteresse pendant que le reste des chevaliers restent à l'extérieur, prêt à fournir support ou diversion. Merlin a révélé sa magie aux hommes, donc il peut leur transmettre rapidement les ordres puisque Léon et avec eux. Il m'a renvoyé ici sur Friou, pour t'avertir qu'il doit y avoir un traître ici à la citadelle… Morgane savait que nous venions, et par quelle direction. La question est : qui le lui a dit ? »

Gwen se tut, une étincelle de réalisation et de déni dans les yeux.

« Je pense que je sais qui. »

Elle se redressa et appela, sa voix attirant deux gardes dans la pièce.

« Gardes, convoquez le conseil et rassemblez-les. Et arrêtez et amenez-moi la servante, Sefa. »

~(-)~

« Allez, Merlin, accélère. Je veux que nous atteignions Ismère avant la nuit.

– Si nous atteignons Ismère avant la nuit, alors vous aurez de la chance de m'avoir pour vous empêcher de geler à mort. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, nous n'avons aucun équipement pour camper. »

Merlin piétinait derrière Arthur, qui marchait devant à grandes enjambées, comme s'il avait l'étrange croyance que cela ferait avancer plus vite son Sorcier de la Cour physiquement moins préparé. Merlin aurait pu suivre le rythme dans la forêt ou les landes, mais ils étaient entrés dans les abrupts sentiers boisés qui montaient dans la montagne jusqu'au plateau qui était leur destination.

Arthur se retourna, ralentissant à contrecœur.

« Ne peux-tu pas utiliser ta magie pour aller plus vite ? »

Merlin roula des yeux en le rattrapant.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas faire preuve de plus de bon sens et être moins idiot ? Si j'épuise ma puissance magique maintenant, qu'est ce que je vais faire quand j'en aurais besoin plus tard ? Ça peut faire la différence entre la vie et la mort. En plus, il n'y a aucun moyen que nous atteignons cet endroit avant la nuit. Nous ferions mieux de passer la nuit dans les bois en dessous des neiges, et continuer demain matin. »

Quoi qu'Arthur ait été sur le point de répondre, cela fut stoppé lorsqu'ils sentirent et entendirent tous deux leurs amulettes commencer à se manifester. Le roi la tira à la lumière avant de murmurer une injure dans sa barbe.

« Gauvain. Quelle surprise. »

Merlin fit demi-tour et se hâta au bas de la pente, jusqu'à un ruisseau courant à travers les broussailles. Une fois sur place, sans cuvette assez profonde, il s'accroupit pour prendre de l'eau dans ses mains et regarder. Après un moment, il parla avec une grimace.

« Il a juste été battu par quelques gardes, et ils l'ont laissé sur le sol de la grotte. Il doit être allé quelque part où il ne devait pas, mais il n'est pas mort ni en danger de mort. »

Merlin lâcha l'eau et revint aux côtés d'Arthur pendant que le roi marmonnait dans sa barbe.

« On est à deux doigts de le sauver, et il se fourre dans les ennuis… »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, _c'est_ Gauvain.

– En effet, c'est bien lui… »

~(-)~

Les portes de la Chambre du Conseil s'ouvrirent, deux gardes escortant fermement la servante entre eux. Ils lui firent traverser la pièce, dépasser les conseillers répartis de chaque côté, et la jetèrent à genoux devant la Reine.

Sefa, effrayée et désorientée, leva les yeux vers Gwen.

« Qu'ai-je fait ? »

Gwen durcit son expression, de la même façon qu'elle voulait croire dans son cœur, que la servante avec qui elle s'était montrée si gentille, ait pu faire cela.

« La nuit avant qu'Arthur ne parte pour Ismère, il y a eu une réunion du Conseil Privé du Roi. As-tu entendu ce qu'il s'y est dit ? »

Sefa déglutit, secouant la tête.

« Non, Madame. »

La voix de Gwen était froide.

« Et pourtant tu étais juste devant la porte. »

Sefa hésita, tremblante.

« Je vous apportais votre souper. »

Gwen fit un pas en avant, baissant les yeux vers elle.

« La nuit suivante, où es-tu allée ? Ne rends pas les choses plus dures pour toi. Tout ce que je veux est la vérité. Nous savons toutes les deux que tu as quitté la cité par la porte sud. Regarde-moi. »

Sefa, qui avait détourné le regard, lui fit à nouveau face.

« Le nies-tu ? »

Sefa secoua la tête, sa voix calme.

« Non, Madame.

– Qui as-tu vu ? Tu peux me le dire.

– Vous ne comprendriez pas. »

La voix de Gwen se fit plus forte, et plus dure, la touche de gentillesse maintenant disparue. Elle était Reine, et ce n'était pas le moment pour être douce. Des vies avaient presque été perdues, et d'autres étaient toujours en danger.

 _« Qui as-tu vu ? »_

Sefa tressaillit, et répondit enfin.

« Mon père… J'ai vu mon père.

– Et tu lui as dit ce que tu as entendu ? »

Sefa avala difficilement sa salive, commençant à parler puis devenant de plus en plus sincère.

« Il veut seulement ce qui lui revient de droit. S'il avait été un médecin ou un guerrier, ses capacités seraient reconnues, mais la sorcellerie ? Il a droit au respect comme tout le monde ! »

Gwen resta immobile pendant que les mots résonnaient dans le silence, puis elle parla, à nouveau doucement.

« Et s'il avait attendu ne serait-ce que quelques jours, il aurait eu ce respect… Tu sais que le Roi a levé la loi bannissant la magie, qu'il va rendre cette annonce publique dès son retour, et je ne peux pas croire que tu ne l'aies pas dit à ton père. Il s'est livré à la haine et à l'avidité du pouvoir, ceci au moins est clair… Le respect ne peut pas être acheté avec le sang, il doit être gagné, et pour l'avoir aidé tes actions ont manqué de coûter la vie à plusieurs hommes de valeur, incluant le Roi. »

Les tremblements de Sefa s'aggravèrent, pendant qu'elle baissait les yeux sur ses mains.

« Je ne voulais pas… »

Gwen baissa les yeux vers elle, solennelle et sombre.

« Tu as admis ta culpabilité, et tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Sefa… Par les lois de Camelot et le Code Myrrdin, tu es coupable de trahison et de conspiration d'avoir utiliser la magie pour faire le mal… Et je te condamne à mort. Gardes, amenez-la aux cachots.

– N… Non ! »

L'appel désespéré de Sefa tomba dans des oreilles sourdes, alors que les gardes l'emmenaient hors de la pièce. Les conseillers partirent également au geste de congédiement de la Reine, ne laissant que Elyan et Gaius derrière.

Lorsque les portes de la salle se fermèrent, Gwen se laissa tomber sur le trône, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Gaius la rejoignit pour la réconforter.

« Je sais que c'était dur, Gwen, mais tu n'as pas d'autre choix. Sefa _est_ coupable de trahison. Même si jugée sous le Code Myrrdin, comme une personne ayant aidé un sorcier, son destin aurait été le même… _'Aider une personne dans l'utilisation de la magie, pour des motifs, des objectifs et/ou des gains malveillants'_. Et si l'on y ajoute que l'objectif était la mort d'une personne, ses actions tombent immédiatement parmi les plus graves, celles dont Merlin a stipulé qu'elles resteraient punissables de mort. »

Gwen prit une inspiration tremblante avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser.

«Je sais, mais cela ne rend pas les choses plus facile… Je n'aurais jamais envisagé que j'utiliserais le Code Myrrdin pour condamner quelqu'un à mort, cinq jours seulement après qu'il soit devenu une loi officielle ici à Camelot."

Gwen se leva, pour être enveloppée dans l'étreinte de son frère, et laissa sortir ses regrets en une pluie de larmes sur son épaule.

~(-)~

La marche à travers les arbres le long de la montagne durait depuis quatre heures maintenant, et à ce stade, Arthur devait bien admettre que Merlin avait raison. Ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine à cause de l'effort, et ils étaient toujours à une certaine distance des neiges éternelles. Même s'ils parvenaient à atteindre le sommet et à traverser le plateau avant la nuit, ils ne seraient pas en état de sauver qui que ce soit.

Arthur s'arrêta à côté d'un rocher, se tournant pour s'y adosser avec un soupir.

« Reposons-nous ici pour quelques minutes, puis nous marcherons encore une heure avant de monter le camp. Cela devrait nous laisser du temps pour trouver de la nourriture avant qu'il ne fasse trop sombre. »

Merlin se laissa tomber contre le rocher à côté de lui, gloussant tout en reprenant son souffle.

« Vous voyez, Arthur ? Ce n'est pas si difficile d'écouter mes conseils de temps à autre. Peut-être que si vous le faisiez davantage, vous ne seriez pas assommé aussi souv… »

Les mots de Merlin s'interrompirent lorsqu'il fut saisi par quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière le rocher, et jeté au sol. Arthur tira son épée et fit face aux attaquants, mais il fut rapidement entouré par plusieurs autres Saxons qui sortaient de leurs cachettes.

Il jura.

« Merlin, debout ! »

Le magicien ne répondit pas, et Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Merlin ? »

L'homme qui avait jeté Merlin au sol rit et le retourna du bout du pied pour révéler le bleu qui se formait déjà au-dessus de l'œil gauche de Merlin. Le Saxon ricana, prenant note du blason sur la poignée de la banale épée d'Arthur. Excalibur, dont les pouvoirs ne devaient pas être abusés ou mal utilisés, avait été laissée dans un coffre scellé par magie à la citadelle.

« On dirait que votre ami fait la sieste, Roi Arthur de Camelot. Vous allez nous valoir une récompense magnifique. Maintenant, que diriez-vous de faire une petite marche, juste après que je me sois assuré qu'il ne se réveillera pas ? »

Arthur se jeta en avant, épée à la main, uniquement pour être assailli, désarmé, et plaqué au sol par les hommes qui les entouraient. Il tendit la main, désespéré, pendant qu'il regardait le Saxon lever son épée, prêt à frapper Merlin.

 _« Non ! Stop ! »_

Le saxon fit un pas en arrière en réponse au cri de l'homme qui venait de sortir des arbres. Le nouvel arrivant regarda son collègue avec un froid regard bleu, marcha vers eux et jeta un œil au sorcier inconscient à ses pieds avant de s'adresser à l'homme.

« Nous devrions laisser Dame Morgane décider de leur sort. »

Le Saxon, qui avait au moins quelques décennies de plus que le jeune homme, rit mais fit quand même demi-tour, accompagné du reste de ses hommes.

Dès qu'ils s'éloignèrent, le jeune homme se tourna vers Arthur et lui offrit une main que le roi accepta à contrecœur avant de le tirer sur ses pieds. Et puis le jeune homme sourit, malgré tout un peu froidement.

« Vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois, il y a plusieurs années… Lorsque je n'étais qu'un enfant condamné à mort par un roi à l'esprit étriqué. »

Arthur le dévisagea, reconnaissant seulement maintenant les yeux bleus perçants de l'homme devant lui. Un nom lui revient, passant ses lèvres dans un murmure.

« Mordred. »

Mordred hocha la tête, souriant toujours.

« Bonjour, Arthur. »


	18. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 5

Chapitre 18: le Fléau d'Arthur ~Partie 5~

Dans la chambre sombre et poussiéreuse, elle dormait, sous des couvertures et sur des oreillers qui n'étaient qu'une pauvre ombre de l'opulence qu'elle avait connue par le passé. Comme pour refléter son environnement froid, Morgane se crispa dans son sommeil, des images de souffrances récentes s'insinuant dans son esprit.

 _Elle était enfermée dans les ténèbres, enchaînée, avec seulement quelques rayons de lumières venant de quelque part au-dessus d'elle. Et puis, ce couvercle glissa, l'exposant à la lumière vive du soleil qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis si longtemps. Elle plissa les yeux devant cette lumière, du fond du puits asséché où elle avait été emprisonnée depuis deux ans… Le jeune dragon blanc qui l'avait rejoint et avait été sa seule source de réconfort regardait en l'air aussi, de là où il était enchaîné et enroulé autour d'elle._

Les yeux de Morgane s'ouvrirent d'un coup et elle s'assit, haletante de peur, tremblante des suites de ce terrible souvenir.

« Aithusa. »

Elle entendit un mouvement, ses pleurs et l'appel de son nom attirant le jeune dragon dans sa chambre. Aithusa boita vers elle, le résultat d'avoir partagé son confinement dans le puits, et la voix de Morgane avait un soupçon de regret pour cela lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour caresser la tête du jeune dragon.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes en sécurité. Aucun mal ne peut nous atteindre maintenant… Nos ennuis sont tous derrière nous, je te le promets. Bientôt nous aurons le Diamair. Bientôt, nous connaîtrons le Fléau d'Arthur, et Camelot sera à nous. »

~(-)~

Le convoi traversait le terrain glacé, une ligne d'esclaves attachés au chariot et laissés frissonnant pendant qu'ils marchaient derrière. Arthur et Merlin marchaient en tête de cette ligne, le roi regardant son ami avec inquiétude à chaque fois que le magicien trébuchait.

« Ça va, Merlin ? Comment va ta tête ? »

Merlin grimaça, ses yeux ayant du mal à rester concentrés sur sa marche. Il avait clairement une commotion, et le froid ne l'aidait pas non plus.

« Je vais bien, j'ai juste besoin d'un peu plus de temps… Si j'essaye de me soigner maintenant, je vais juste me rendre malade. »

« Stop ! »

L'ordre du chef du convoi fit stopper le chariot. Il avait entendu les deux hommes parler, même s'il n'avait pas compris les mots. Lorsqu'il les atteignit, il frappa Arthur à l'estomac.

« Tu parles lorsqu'on te le demande ! »

L'homme s'éloigna et retourna à son cheval. À cet instant, Merlin remarqua le jeune homme encapuchonné qui les regardait Arthur et lui, et sentit un frisson le parcourir en reconnaissant le visage de la vision du vates.

« Qui est cet homme ? »

Arthur se redressa, essoufflé, et murmura une réponse alors que le convoi se remettait en route.

« C'est Mordred… Le garçon druide que nous avons fait sortir de Camelot il y a quelques années. Il a empêché cet homme de te tuer, lorsque nous avons été attrapés. »

Merlin dut se forcer à garder un visage impassible, aussi perturbé qu'il l'était. Mordred… celui dont Kilgharrah avait dit qu'il était destiné à tuer Arthur.

« Mordred… »

Ils continuèrent à marcher, la nuit commençant à se rapprocher. Lorsque l'obscurité tomba, eux et les esclaves durent se blottir contre le chariot, pendant que les marchants d'esclaves profitaient de la chaleur d'un feu. Ces hommes se moquèrent de Merlin lorsqu'ils le virent monter la garde pendant qu'Arthur dormait, et le magicien attendit qu'ils regardent ailleurs avant d'utiliser une touche de magie pour toucher une des bûches, la faisant craquer et cracher des étincelles assez fort pour qu'elles atteignent et brûlent plusieurs visages. Mais le prix fut que Merlin dut se retenir de vomir suite à la vague de nausée que le sort avait déclenché, et à nouveau il remarqua que Mordred le regardait.

Lorsque l'aube arriva enfin, Merlin était toujours éveillé. Dormir avec une commotion était généralement une mauvaise idée, et il n'avait pas voulu inviter les ennuis qui auraient pu survivre s'il l'avait fait. Et ce fut alors que les autres esclavagistes étaient encore endormis que Mordred l'approcha enfin.

Il vint directement à Merlin et s'accroupit en face de lui, avant de tirer deux morceaux de pain de l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Tu les veux ? »

Merlin le regarda avec méfiance.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? »

Mordred jeta un regard sur un Arthur toujours endormi.

« Il m'a sauvé la vie. J'ai une dette envers lui. Ne sois pas aussi prompt à me juger. »

Merlin resta silencieux et suspicieux.

« Tu as peur de moi, Emrys, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Je connais la haine avec laquelle les hommes traitent ceux qui ont de la magie… Moi aussi j'ai dû apprendre à cacher mes dons. »

Merlin regarda Mordre poser le pain sur la neige à côté de lui, et murmura.

« Cela va changer… Arthur est sur le point de lever le ban, et la magie sera autorisée à revenir ouvertement à Camelot à nouveau. Avec le temps, son acceptation de la magie va guider les autres royaumes à l'accepter également. »

Mordred soupira, son expression se durcissant un peu.

« Et ceci, je suppose, est au moins une chose que tu auras réussi à faire correctement. »

Il tendit la main pour toucher le bleu sur le front de Merlin, ignorant la tentative du sorcier pour s'éloigner de lui.

« _Thurrhaele_. »

Merlin sursauta avec surprise en sentant le sort de Mordred s'insinuer en lui et commencer à soigner sa commotion, puis cligna des yeux pour retrouver ses repères. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu offrir ne serait qu'un merci pour le geste, Mordred s'était déjà éloigné… et avait aussi laissé un petit couteau avec le pain.

Il chercha l'esprit du druide, parlant en silence, conscient d'après le commentaire de Mordred qu'il ressentait toujours de l'amertume à propos de l'incident avec le Cristal de Neatid.

' _Pourquoi m'avoir soigné ?'_

Mordred regarda en arrière, son expression froide.

' _En t'aidant, j'aide Arthur… Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai une dette envers lui. Laisser mes pairs le remettre à Morgane signifierait le condamner à mort au lieu de le sauver. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver.'_

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

' _Et est-ce que tu sais ce que Morgane cherche à Ismère ?'_

 _'La Diamair… Dans la langue de mon peuple, cela veut dire 'La Clé'… La clé de toutes les connaissances.'_

~(-)~

Morgane entra dans la salle du trône en ruine, les peurs nées de son cauchemar maintenant mises à l'écart par la froide détermination à voir son travail ici se terminer.

« Aucune trace de la Diamair. Nous allons manquer de temps ! Arthur attaquera peut-être dans quelques jours ! »

Le père de Sefa se retourna pour la voir s'approcher.

« Gardez confiance, Morgane. Il est sans doute mort à cette heure.

– Non, il s'est échappé, j'en suis certaine. Il n'y avait pas un seul de ses hommes parmi les morts. Ils se sont tous échappés ! »

Elle arriva à ses côtés, mais il resta indifférent.

« Alors ils ont sans doute déjà repassé la frontière, et sont bien avancés sur la route de Camelot. »

Morgana le dépassa, se dirigeant tout droit vers son trône avant de s'y asseoir.

« Alors, allez voir votre espionne et demandez-lui quelles sont les intentions d'Arthur. »

L'homme resta calme, et ses paroles furent douces.

« Ma Dame, Sefa a été arrêtée. Elle est condamnée à mort. »

La colère de Morgane disparut à la vue de sa peine évidente.

« La sentence est cruelle. »

Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui, solennelle mais sérieuse.

« N'oubliez jamais cependant qu'il n'y a nulle gloire plus éclatante que mourir pour une juste cause.

– Ma fille a prouvé à quel point elle était loyale. »

Morgane acquiesça.

« Et nul ne l'oubliera. Je vais doubler les patrouilles à la frontière. Nous serons prêts le jour où Arthur reviendra. »

Le père de Sefa hésita et Morgane fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour votre fille. Nous devons faire en sorte que son sacrifice ne soit pas vain. »

~(-)~

Le convoi d'esclaves continuait à travers le plateau glacé, les captifs qui le suivaient marchant péniblement en silence. Mais pour deux d'entre eux, ce n'était pas un signe de complaisance. C'était le signe qu'ils attendaient le bon moment pour s'échapper.

Les mots de Merlin étaient à peine un murmure mais le sort sur les amulettes permettait à Arthur de l'entendre clairement. La matinée était maintenant bien avancée, et loin au-dessus d'eux, comme une ombre légère parmi les nuages, une silhouette ailée décrivait des cercles.

« Soyez prêts à couper vos cordes et à courir à mon signal… Je vais simplement lui dire de les cibler une seule fois. Je ne veux pas qu'on lui tire dessus, même avec les protections sur son harnais, parce que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de leur état après l'embuscade dans les bois. »

Arthur hocha la tête, le couteau que Merlin lui avait donné dissimulé dans sa manche.

« Je suis prêt. »

Merlin regarda le ciel, sifflant les mots dans un souffle.

« _Geleaffriou, thu astric aenes, thu aspedest_. »

Ses yeux brillèrent dorés pour un moment, et au souffle suivant l'ombre au-dessus d'eau replia les ailes et plongea sur le convoi.

Friou était silencieuse, le seul signe de sa descente étant le léger bruit de l'air qui sifflait sur ses écailles. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle fut à distance de frappe qu'elle cria, quelques secondes à peine avant qu'elle ne survole le chariot et ne jette le conducteur à terre.

Les esclavagistes se ruèrent maladroitement vers leurs armes, trop occupés à la surveiller en croyant qu'elle allait frapper une nouvelle fois pour remarquer qu'Arthur et Merlin prenaient des armes et s'échappaient. Ils étaient presque à quarante mètres lorsqu'ils furent enfin repérés, lorsque le chef du convoi se retourna après avoir réalisé que la vouivre ne revenait pas.

« Ils s'échappent ! Après eux ! »

Merlin et Arthur ne regardèrent pas en arrière pendant qu'ils couraient, leur seule inquiétude étant de mettre autant de distance que possible entre eux et leurs poursuivants. En fait, ça semblait presque trop facile, jusqu'à la vue très malvenue d'une crevasse de glace entre eux et la sécurité.

Arthur regarda par-dessus son épaule, capable de voir quelques-uns des esclavagistes descendant la ligne de crête derrière eux.

« Nous allons sauter, et j'espère que Léon et les autres ont pu suivre tes directives. »

Arthur jeta son épée par-dessus la crevasse et recula, visant un éperon de glace qui rétrécissait considérablement la distance. Puis il courut vers lui, sautant et atterrissant avec un peu de marge.

Merlin hésita avant de le suivre, parfaitement conscient qu'il était bien moins athlétique que son ami. Mais il réussit, même si Arthur dut l'attraper pour couvrir les derniers centimètres. Et juste derrière ses talons arriva un des esclavagistes, l'homme sautant derrière eux uniquement pour être tué par Arthur dès qu'il eût atterri. Mordred était presque à la crevasse maintenant, et même si Merlin savait qu'il voulait qu'ils s'échappent, il savait également que le druide ne pouvait pas laisser le reste des esclavagistes l'apprendre.

« Il faut que je m'assure qu'ils ne puissent pas nous suivre. Éloignez-vous du bord ! »

Arthur recula rapidement à ses mots, et Merlin pointa du doigt l'éperon de glace.

« _Feal !_ »

La glace se détacha et tomba dans le vide, forçant Mordred à s'arrêter au bord de la crevasse. Il resta là à les regarder pendant de longues secondes, avant de faire demi-tour silencieusement et de s'éloigner. Merlin et Arthur n'attendirent pas qu'il change d'avis, et coururent vers le point de repère où Arthur avait demandé à Léon d'amener les chevaliers.

Ce n'était pas très loin, et ça ne prit que peu de temps. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, débraillés et fatigués, les expressions sur tous les visages à l'exception de Léon disaient clairement que quelques explications étaient nécessaires.


	19. 4) Le Fléau d'Arthur - Partie 6

**Vivi : merci pour ta review, de toute la part de l'équipe de traduction ! Et voici la suite attendue !**

 **Chapitre 19: Le Fleau d'Arthur~Partie 6~**

« Sefa… Tu as demandé à me voir. »

Gwen regarda par dessus la longue table de la Salle du Conseil, Gaius assis à ses côtés, jusqu'à Sefa, amenée par deux gardes. Lorsque Gaius était venu et avait relayé la demande de la servante pour une audience, la Reine l'avait acceptée.

Sefa se tordit les mains avec nervosité, et garda les yeux baissés.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir trahi. J'ai eu tort, je le sais. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, je n'ai pas voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était aider mon père et je suis condamnée à mort aujourd'hui. »

Guenièvre resta grave.

« Tu connais la loi, Sefa. Je ne peux la changer. Des hommes auraient pu mourir, et c'est un miracle que ce n'ait pas été le cas.

– Je sais, et je sais que votre cœur est généreux. Accordez-moi votre pardon, de grâce. Je suis navrée, vraiment… » Sefa essuya une larme, essayant de ne pas sangloter. « Je l'ai fait pour mon père. C'est la seule chose qu'il ne m'ait jamais demandé. J'ai d'abord refusé mais… je ne sais pas, il... je voulais seulement lui plaire, le rendre heureux.

– Il s'est servi de toi. »

Sefa hocha la tête.

« Je sais. Je ne veux pas mourir Majesté, je vous en prie. »

Le silence s'étendit un long moment, avant que Gwen ne secoue la tête.

« Je ne peux rien faire Sefa. La sentence est irrévocable.

– Majesté ! »

Sefa fut conduite hors de la pièce, et lorsque la porte se ferma, Gaius regarda pensivement Gwen.

« Vous devriez peut-être revenir sur votre jugement. Même si je sais que Sefa a commis un crime au regard du Code Myrrdin et des Lois de Camelot, elle ne mérite pas d'être condamnée à mort à cause de sa naïveté. »

Gwen soupira et sourit légèrement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'exécuter… J'ai changé d'avis sur son sort presque aussitôt après l'avoir exprimé. Mon but est maintenant de piéger son père. C'est son père qui menace Camelot, pas elle. J'espère que la condamnation de Sefa le fera venir. Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que **s** a mort doit être une certitude pour elle. Si son père a une espionne ici, il pourrait en avoir d'autres, et s'il doute de sa condamnation, jamais il ne viendra. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Vous jouez un jeu extrêmement dangereux, Majesté. L'exécution doit avoir lieu, que se passera-t-il si Ruadan ne vient pas ?

– Mais nul ne peut gagner la guerre sans prendre de risque, Gaius. Sefa est son enfant, je suis persuadée qu'il viendra. »

~(-)~

Merlin se tenait là, sous le poids du regard des Chevaliers, qui le regardaient tous avec méfiance, à l'exception de Leon. Cela suffisait à lui donner envie de partir, de se cacher, et de souhaiter de ne pas avoir révélé sa magie. Et pourtant, en même temps, il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir utilisée pour sauver leurs vies.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et soupira.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un est blessé ? Si oui, je peux vous soigner. Venez juste me voir, et je m'en occuperais. »

Il se dirigea vers l'amas de rochers qui servait de point de repère, et posa ses mains sur un rocher un peu à l'écart des autres. Quelques instants plus tard, elles irradiaient de chaleur, faisant fondre la neige autour d'elles. Merlin récupéra le sac de fournitures médicales et commença à fouiller dedans.

Arthur le regardait avec sympathie, comprenant exactement comment Merlin devait se sentir pour le moment.

« Et bien, vous l'avez entendu. Ceux d'entre vous qui ont des blessures, montrez-les-lui. Nous avons toujours des hommes à sauver, et j'ai besoin que tout le monde soit dans le meilleur état possible avant que nous partions. »

L'un des chevaliers, Sir Iswald, s'approcha du roi et il semblait plutôt mécontent.

« Sire, vous saviez déjà que Merlin était un sorcier, et vous nous l'avez caché ? Nous avons tous juré de vous servir, avec honneur et loyauté, et pourtant vous nous avez menti. »

Leon s'avança prêt à intervenir.

« Il a fait ce qu'il… »

« Ça suffit, Leon. » Arthur soupira, et répondit à la question d'Iswald. Il répondit devant tous les chevaliers, solennel et sérieux. « Oui, j'ai menti, parce que Camelot n'était pas prête. Je suis au courant de la magie de Merlin depuis _sept_ _ans_ , et je l'ai dissimulé et caché juste sous le nez de mon père. Pendant ce temps, j'ai participé activement à des actions impliquant l'utilisation de la magie et des enchantements, ce qui selon les lois de l'époque auraient signifié une condamnation à mort. Depuis, j'ai conspiré pour ramener la magie dans le royaume, non avec la force mais en vous donnant, à vous et tous ses habitants, la chance d'apprendre par vous-même que la magie n'est pas maléfique, mais que ce sont les choix qu'on fait qui la définisse comme bonne ou mauvaise… Je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, parce que si je ne l'avais pas fait alors Morgane serait Reine, chacun des hommes présents ici serait mort, et d'innombrables citoyens innocents de Camelot auraient perdu la vie. »

Le silence se fit pendant que les chevaliers se regardaient, murmurant entre eux. Leon s'avança pour se placer à côté d'Arthur dans un signe de soutien.

« Je suis également au courant pour Merlin, depuis six maintenant, depuis la fois où il a aidé à détruire l'armée immortelle de Morgane et Morgause et repris Camelot. Je l'ai vu lutter et se battre pour nous avec le peu qu'il avait, je l'ai vu souffrir sous le poids de ce que cela engendrait. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'à l'exception de notre Roi, il n'y a nul homme pour lequel je serais prêt à me battre. »

À côté de son rocher, Merlin rougit devant la louange et continua à se tenir occupé, pendant qu'Arthur venait poser une main sur l'épaule de Sir Iswald.

« Je sais que c'est soudain pour vous, pour chacun d'entre vous, mais je vous promets à tous que si je vous ai menti, c'était dans le meilleur intérêt de Camelot. »

Iswald hésita puis hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes un bon roi, un roi sage, et Camelot a prospéré sous votre règne. Je vais continuer de vous servir, Sire, et j'espère que plus jamais vous ne penserez devoir nous mentir pour protéger le royaume. »

Arthur sourit en voyant le reste des chevaliers confirmer ce sentiment, à la fois soulagé et rassuré.

« Je l'espère aussi, parce que le traitement que j'ai infligé à Merlin était loin d'être juste, je l'ai traité comme un moins que rien durant toutes ces années. » Il gloussa. « Surtout depuis qu'il a gagné ma confiance pour qu'ensuite je découvre sa magie. Il s'est porté garant pour moi envers beaucoup de personnes de la communauté magique. Il m'a enseigné tout ce qu'il fallait pour mettre fin à la haine et la vengeance, à la peur et à l'incompréhension, enseigner qu'il fallait qu'une seule personne pour se lever et prendre position. Qu'il ne suffit que d'une personne qui vous tende la main de l'amitié et du pardon... Merlin a vécu avec la peur d'être exécuté toute sa vie et pourtant il était prêt à placer sa foi dans le fils d'un Roi qui l'aurait exécuté en un battement de cœur. Il aurait pu si aisément me haïr et sombrer dans les ténèbres, comme Morgane l'a fait, mais à la place, il s'est accroché à l'espoir que je pouvais représenter... Quelqu'un qui, si on lui donnait la chance d'apprendre, verrait la magie pour ce qu'elle est réellement. Et c'est cet espoir qui va apporter la paix, non seulement à Camelot mais aussi dans tout Albion. »

Merlin regardait désormais Arthur avec une fierté non dissimulée, même s'il se remit rapidement à organiser ses médicaments lorsqu'il vit que certains des chevaliers le regardaient. Ce moment d'évidente loyauté, suivie par de l'embarras, fit rire Iswald et la tension s'évanouit.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers Merlin, à qui il tendit son bras pour révéler un bandage sauvage autour de son poignet.

« Je pense qu'il est temps que vous commenciez à nous soigner… Nous avons des Saxons à combattre. »

~(-)~

Son corps lui donnait l'impression qu'il aurait dû souffrir plus que ça, surtout qu'il se souvenait du passage à tabac qu'il avait reçu après que les gardes saxons l'aient surpris à errer. Gauvain ouvrit des yeux bouffis, regardant le plafond de la grotte au-dessus de lui avant de remarquer l'étrange lumière bleue qui éclairait tout et venait de quelque part derrière lui.

Il tressaillit et regarda dans cette direction, se retrouvant face à face avec un être qui ressemblait à un homme, mais qui pourtant n'avait rien d'humain. Il brillait de bleu et était suffisamment translucide pour que son squelette puisse être discerné, son crâne s'allongeait d'une façon qui n'était définitivement _pas_ humaine.

La créature tendit lentement la main, sa voix, un simple murmure lorsqu'il parla.

« Vous n'avez rien à craindre. Vos blessures ne sont pas encore guéries. »

Gauvain considéra pensivement la créature.

« Vous, vous m'avez sauvé ? Merci.

– Je sais que vous valez la peine d'être aidé. Vous avez mon estime. »

Gauvain fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne comprends guère.

– Pensez-vous que la gentillesse soit l'apanage des êtres humains ?

– Je n'avais jamais encore rencontré une créature telle que vous. Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'expression de l'être se fit plus triste à ces mots, et son regard se perdit dans le lointain.

«Preux chevalier, nombreux sont les noms qui m'ont été donnés par les enfants d'êtres humains. Je suis la dernière de mon peuple, autrefois nous étions respectés par tous. Mais ces jours sont révolus aujourd'hui. Pendant des siècles nous avons été traqués, les hommes nous fuyons et un jour je me suis hélas retrouvée toute seule. Malheureusement même cet ultime refuge est hasardeux, désormais. » Il y eut un moment où des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans un passage proche, et une fois qu'ils furent passés, l'être parla à nouveau. « Ne bougez pas, vous êtes encore faible. Il faut vous reposer et guérir, messire chevalier. »

Gauvain hocha la tête, s'allongeant à nouveau contre la pierre et ferma les yeux. Il savait que, qui quoi que soit son sauveur, il était en sécurité sous sa protection.

~(-)~

« Est-ce que tout est prêt ?

– Oui… J'ai tout arrangé pour qu'il y ait des petites lacunes dans les patrouilles, pas assez pour éveiller les soupçons, mais suffisamment pour assurer qu'il puisse passer au travers s'il vient. Il y a des gardes et des chevaliers qui attendent dans plusieurs endroits des donjons et des cryptes. Nous allons permettre au père de Sefa d'entrer, mais il ne sortira pas. »

Gwen soupira, en ressentant une pointe d'incertitude pendant qu'elle s'asseyait au côté du lit de son fils. Balther était profondément endormi, et inconscient de la sombre conversation qui se déroulait entre sa mère et son oncle.

Elle regarda Elyan et hocha la tête.

«Je te laisse la suite, promets moi juste que si vous vous retrouvez face à son père, vous ne ferez rien d'imprudent. Vous êtes peut-être entraînés pour résister à la magie, mais nous ne connaissons pas sa puissance. »

Elyan vint à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'il va venir ? »

Gwen hocha la tête, son regard se posant sur son garçon dans son lit.

« S'il se soucie de sa fille autant que je me soucie de mon fils, alors oui, il va venir. Je regrette juste que ses actes aient rendu tout cela nécessaire. »

Elyan partit prendre son poste, et Gwen s'installa pour attendre. Et lorsque le tocsin se mit à sonner, peu de temps après minuit, elle resta où elle était pour réconforter et rassurer Balther lorsque le bruit le réveilla. Elle resta avec lui, le berçant et le calmant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme dans ses bras, jusqu'à ce que Elyan revienne, une heure après que les cloches aient cessé de sonner.

Il entra dans la pièce en ayant l'air simplement ébouriffé, même s'il y avait de la terre sur ses bottes et quelques feuilles s'accrochant à son armure.

« Après que je l'ai blessé, Sefa et son père ont atteint une des ruines dans les bois. Nous l'avons trouvé là-bas, mort de ses blessures, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Sefa. »

Gwen laissa échapper un souffle tremblant et hocha la tête.

« Laissez-la partir. Elle n'a pas de magie, et même si je ne doute pas qu'elle puisse en venir à haïr Camelot pour ce qui s'est passé, il y aura assez de temps pour qu'elle voit la magie revenir ici et qu'elle nous pardonne. Ce qui importe pour le moment, c'est que Morgane ait perdu un de ses alliés, et que nous nous soyons assurés que le père de Sefa ne pourra plus jamais causer le moindre mal à Camelot. »

Elle donnait l'air d'être confiante pendant qu'elle parlait mais il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, pour la douleur que Sefa devait ressentir en ce moment même. Elle connaissait la douleur de perdre un père, et cela ne s'oubliait jamais.

~(-)~

Avec l'arrivée de l'aube, un corbeau vola à travers la fenêtre de Morgane, la tirant de son sommeil. Elle l'approcha sans hésitation, habituée à ce que les messages arrivent par ce moyen, mais le contenu de celui-ci n'en faisait pas une bonne lecture.

 _Les nouvelles sont mauvaises, Arthur n'est pas retourné à Camelot, il est en route pour Ismère mais ne désespérez pas Morgane bientôt vous aurez la Diamair et le fléau d'Arthur n'aura plus de secret pour vous, bientôt les Pendragon n'existeront plus. Ruadan._

Morgane fronça les sourcils, remarquant les traces de sang sur le bord de la note, et ceci aussi bien que les mots disaient clairement que Ruadan devait être mort maintenant, s'étant rendu à Camelot pour sauver sa fille. Qu'il se soit montré aussi imprudent fit que Morgane froissa le bout de papier dans sa main, en colère devant la perte d'un puissant allié, mais elle était encore plus en colère que ce fut à cause de ses actions à lui qu'il se soit fait tuer.

Elle lâcha la note et jaillit hors de sa chambre. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pourrait améliorer les choses, et c'était de trouver la Diamair… Et de tuer Arthur.

~(-)~

« Tu sais ce que les gens disent ? Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences, Merlin.

– Cette fois ils ont tort. »

Arthur les conduisait vers les hauteurs, vers la forteresse qui s'élevait du plateau neigeux comme une immense lance de pierre, et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la couverture des rochers au sommet de la crête, ils regardèrent en bas vers la piste en dessous d'eux.

Le convoi d'esclaves était là, en train d'entrer dans la forteresse, mais l'étalage de gardes sur les portes indiquait clairement qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour que l'escadron de chevalier puisse entrer par le même chemin.

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Bon, et maintenant ? Vous ne pouvez pas honnêtement vous attendre à ce que je charge dans un tourbillon de sort, et sans déclencher le genre de tapage qui pourrait conduire Morgane à tuer tous les prisonniers par dépit. »

Arthur sourit, haussant les sourcils.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, Merlin. Il y a toujours un moyen. »

Il s'écarta de la crête et les conduisit autour de la forteresse, cherchant jusqu'à ce qu'un mince filet d'eau sale les conduise à une petite grille en fer.

Merlin la regarda et gémit.

« Vous plaisantez. »

Arthur haussa les épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte sur toi pour nous garder au sec. »

Merlin gratifia le roi d'un autre long regard, avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux chevaliers et de laisser échapper un soupir résigné. Il arracha ensuite la grille de ses fixations par la magie, avant de montrer du doigt Arthur et les autres.

« Juste un mot d'avertissement, vous ne serez pas capables de prendre un bain pendant quelque temps. Vous allez juste devoir espérer que ceci partira avant notre retour à Camelot… _Abaede se adlic meresteall_. » D'un coup, la neige sur leurs armures et leurs cheveux fut éloignée et glissa sur eux comme s'ils étaient recouverts d'huile. Merlin fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers la grille d'égout. « Ça va empêcher ces choses de se coller à vous, mais ça ne fera rien contre l'odeur. »

Ils le suivirent tous un par un, rampant à travers l'étroit caniveau qui s'inclinait vers la forteresse au-dessus. Lorsqu'ils en atteignirent le bout, quelque part dans le château, Arthur alla vers une fenêtre et regarda vers la cour en dessous.

Les marchants d'esclaves étaient là, et au-delà des esclaves, il y avait également des pioches dans le chariot. Et si Morgane voulait que les esclaves creusent pour quelque chose, alors ces pioches allaient devoir faire leur chemin jusqu'aux mineurs.

Arthur revint vers les chevaliers, sa voix calme.

« Trouvez un endroit pour rester hors de vue, et soyez prêt à forcer un chemin pour sortir d'ici. Merlin et moi allons utiliser les wagons en bas pour rejoindre l'endroit où sont Gauvain et les autres. Merlin relayera mes ordres via Leon, si quelque chose devait se produire et que nous avions besoin d'une diversion. »

Les chevaliers hochèrent tous la tête.

« Compris. »

~(-)~

Morgane regardait froidement le nouveau lot d'esclave, pendant que l'homme qui les avait amenés marchandait les prix avec un de ses hommes. Elle ne se souciait pas vraiment d'avoir plus de travailleurs, il y en avait déjà plus d'une centaine en train de creuser sous la forteresse, et ils étaient là depuis des mois. S'ils étaient proches de trouver ce qu'elle désirait, alors quelques-uns de plus ne changeraient rien.

Elle marqua une pause, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur l'un des autres hommes du convoi d'esclaves, et elle fronça les sourcils à une étincelle de familiarité. Et puis, il y avait autre chose, une sensation de magie et de parenté… la sensation de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu pour depuis de longues années.

Morgane se hâta hors de sa chambre, jusque dans la cour, ignorant le chef des esclaves lorsqu'il lui parla, comme s'il n'était même pas là. À la place, elle marcha vers le jeune homme à qui il parlait, qui l'avait vu et montré la même étincelle de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, et lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers lui, elle savait…

« Mordred. »

Mordred sourit et accepta sa main lorsqu'elle la lui tendit. Puis tous deux entrèrent dans le château, et Morgane ordonna au premier serviteur qu'elle vit d'apporter de la nourriture à l'une des chambres les plus chaudes.

~(-)~

« Vous savez, je pensais que je m'y serais fait, depuis le temps. »

Merlin tira sur le col de sa veste mal ajustée, et fronça le nez à l'odeur de transpiration qui en émanait.

La ruse avec le chariot avait fonctionné, et Arthur et lui marchaient maintenant à travers les cavernes sous Ismère, vêtus des habits saxons qu'ils avaient récupérés sur deux gardes infortunés. En conséquence, personne ne leur donnait un second coup d'œil, mais c'était au prix de l'odeur.

Tous deux continuèrent à fouiller les cavernes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Arthur repère un visage connu, et pose la main sur l'épaule de cet homme.

Perceval se retourna, s'attendant à un garde, puis s'écria doucement.

« Arthur ! »

Arthur sourit.

« Vous pensiez qu'on vous abandonnerait à votre sort ? Où sont les autres ?

– Ils sont... Ils sont ici et là.

– Et Gauvain ?

– Je l'ai vu il y a environ deux jours. Je pense qu'il se cache quelque part, attendant une chance de nous tirer d'ici. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils à cela, avant de déposer son épée dans le chariot de mineur à côté de Perceval.

« Regardez si vous pouvez en trouver d'autres, et faites ce que vous pouvez pour libérer les autres. On s'occupe de Gauvain. »

~(-)~

Lorsque la nourriture arriva, Morgane fit signe à Mordred de manger à sa faim, le regardant avec contentement. Elle avait perdu Ruadan, mais maintenant, comme un présage de bonne fortune, Mordred était apparu devant elle. Assurément, c'était un signe des temps à venir, et pourtant elle se demandait toujours où il avait été toutes ces années.

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. Le monde est dangereux pour ceux qui ont des pouvoirs magiques. »

Mordred avala sa bouchée et la regarda gravement.

« Ça n'a pas été facile. La sorcellerie effraie le peuple. Et parfois même ceux qui prétendent défendre sa cause. »

Morgane sourit tristement.

« Tu as vu bien des choses.

– J'ai appris bien des choses aussi. Il a bien fallu pour éviter d'être brûlé en place de grève ou réduit en esclavage et maltraité. »

Le sourire de Morgane se fit plus brillant.

« Bientôt les gens changeront. L'ancienne religion régnera une fois pour toutes et il n'y aura plus rien à redouter lorsqu'Arthur et les siens auront disparu à jamais. »

À la mention de ce nom, Mordred se figea… et ses mots se firent calmes.

« Savez-vous que nous tenions Arthur sous notre emprise ? Il s'est échappé. »

L'expression de Morgane se fit froide, et toute sa bonne humeur disparut sous un froid glacial.

« Tu l'as laissé faire ? »

Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Il s'est enfui.

– De quelle façon ? Qui l'a laissé partir ?

– C'était un accident. »

Morgane claqua les mains sur ta table, renversant plusieurs objets dans sa fureur.

« _Le tuer ! C'est tout ce qu'ils avaient à faire !_ Je suis une Grande Prêtresse, Mordred ! J'ai le pouvoir du ciel entre les mains et il continue à me défier ! »

Mordred leva une main, tentant de la faire se rasseoir.

« Du calme, détendez-vous. »

Elle ne le fit pas, le regardant à la place avec des yeux fous.

« Je veux son anéantissement total. Je veux mettre sa tête sur un pic et regarder les corbeaux se faire un festin de ses yeux. » Le tocsin commença à sonner, et Morgane commença à sourire lorsqu'elle réalisa ce que cela signifiait. « Arthur… Il est ici. »

~(-)~

En bas dans les grottes, Gauvain ouvrit les yeux au son lointain du tintement des cloches. Il pouvait également entendre les gardes crier, et se releva pour scruter le passage adjacent, pendant que l'être qui l'avait sauvé restait en arrière et hors de vue.

Gauvain tendit la main et attrapa une torche d'un support mural, qu'il leva alors que le son de bruits de pas approchait.

« Soyez sans crainte, personne ne vous fera du mal. »

Le son se rapprocha, et Gauvain se jeta dehors pour frapper, uniquement pour voir son arme improvisée être attrapée par Arthur qui sourit ironiquement.

« Il n'y a vraiment que vous pour échapper au labeur. »

Gauvain sourit.

« Vous en avez mis du temps. » Il remarqua que Merlin avait repéré l'être, et il parla à la créature. « Ce sont des amis, de bons amis. »

L'être resta silencieux et attentif, avant de se lever et de partir sans un mot.

Arthur fronça les sourcils avec confusion.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Gauvain haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas exactement mais je lui dois la vie. »

Merlin commença à bouger, retournant vers le passage principal.

« Allons-y. Nous devons rejoindre Perceval et les autres. »

Arthur et Gauvain le suivirent, les trois hommes traversant les passages jusqu'à ce que les choses deviennent étrangement calmes après un certain temps. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus de gardes, plus aucun cris qu'on pouvait entendre au loin. Et puis, une bourrasque de vent contre nature les atteignit, accompagné d'un léger grondement, avant qu'Arthur ne repère une forme sinueuse courant dans le tunnel, les forçant à se réfugier dans le passage adjacent.

L'ombre les dépassa dans un éclair blanc, éclairé par le panache de flamme soufflé par son museau. Lorsqu'il fut passé, Arthur se releva de là où il avait atterri.

« Aithusa ? Que diable fait- _il_ ici avec Morgane ?! »

Merlin regarda dans la direction prise par le dragon.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée… Attendez ici, je vais aller lui parler. »

Merlin partit en courant avant qu'Arthur n'ait une chance de lui répondre, trop concentré sur le jeune dragon pour s'en soucier. Pourquoi Aithusa était-il là ? Et pourquoi avait-il l'air si petit ? Depuis le temps passé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'est-à-dire lorsqu'il avait fait son nouveau bâton, Merlin savait qu'Aithusa devrait faire au moins deux fois cette taille maintenant.

Il trouva le jeune dragon non loin de là, et fut choqué de devoir bloquer un jet de flammes. Lorsque le feu s'éteignit, Merlin fixa enfin son regard sur le dragon.

« _Nun de ge dei s'eikein kai emois epe'essin hepesthai!_ » Aithusa hésita, puis pencha la tête, comme s'il reconnaissait seulement maintenant que c'était Merlin en face de lui, et le sorcier se mordit la lèvre en voyant le jeune dragon boiter. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ? » Aithusa resta où il était, refusant d'approcher, comme effrayé. « Je ne te ferai aucun mal. »

Merlin s'approcha, caressant doucement la tête d'Aithusa. Mais le dragon se contenta de laisser échapper un faible grondement, comme un demi-cri, et Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne sais pas parler. Mais comment est-ce que ça se fait ? Tu es suffisamment âgé, maintenant. »

Plusieurs cris sortirent du passage proche, et Merlin fit rapidement signe à Aithusa.

« Va-t'en ! Tu sais où me trouver, pars maintenant ! » Le jeune dragon secoua la tête, et Merlin le désigna du doigt. « _Ithi !_ » À l'ordre auquel il était incapable de refuser, Aithusa courut dans l'obscurité. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Merlin fit face aux Saxons qui étaient entrés derrière lui, et les considéra durement. « Si vous savez ce qui est bon pour voir, vous allez courir. »

En moins d'une minute, trois étaient à terre et le reste avait fui, et Merlin était sur le point de rattraper Arthur lorsque quelque chose rendit cette tâche extrêmement urgente. À savoir que les amulettes se déclenchèrent pour lui et Gauvain, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Ils avaient trouvé Morgane, et avaient stupidement essayé de la combattre par eux-mêmes.

Merlin courut, tournant à un angle uniquement pour se prendre un souffle de magie dans la figure. Étourdi, ses oreilles sifflantes, il lutta pour s'asseoir alors que Morgane préparait sa lame pour tuer le roi qui gisait à ses pieds. Merlin tendait la main, luttant pour appeler sa magie et la stopper, lorsque le jeune druide derrière lui fit un pas en avant.

Morgane haleta de surprise et de douleur, tombant à genoux pendant qu'elle se tournait pour regarder celui qui l'avait poignardé avec une lame enduite de poison… Un outil basique pour quiconque travaillait comme esclavagiste.

« Mordred ? »

Elle s'affaissa au sol, le poison sur le lame l'envoyant rapidement dans l'inconscience, et Mordred se baissa pour ramasser Arthur et le hisser sur son épaule. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à Merlin et s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la direction d'où ils pouvaient entendre Perceval crier qu'il avait trouvé Gauvain inconscient.

Merlin grimaça et essaya à nouveau de s'asseoir, la peur pour Arthur le poussant à bouger. Mais il s'arrêta lorsqu'une lueur bleue éclaira la zone autour de lui, et qu'une voix chuchotante lança un sort de guérison.

Puis l'être qui avait aidé Gauvain hocha la tête.

« Emrys. Beaucoup de sang a été versé aujourd'hui. Et tout cela pour obtenir une chose que très peu de sages voudraient. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Vous parlez de la Diamair. » La créature hocha la tête. « Morgane ne l'a pas trouvée ? »

L'être sourit.

« Et elle ne la trouvera jamais. »

Merlin le fixa, et comprit immédiatement.

« Parce que c'est vous. Vous êtes la clé de toutes les connaissances. Il arrive parfois que le poids de mon destin soit lourd à porter mais... le poids du vôtre est écrasant.

– C'est une bénédiction mais aussi... une... malédiction. » La Diamair s'assit, son expression solennelle. « Y a-t-il une question que tu souhaiterais poser ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non... je doute que cela soit une bonne idée. »

La créature sourit à cela, contente.

« Tu es vraiment un sage, Emrys. Ta sagesse vivra longtemps dans l'esprit des êtres humains. »

La Diamair se releva pour partir, et Merlin s'assit en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt. Lorsque Mordred avait agi pour sauver Arthur.

« Attendez... J'ai une seule question. Si le fléau d'Arthur n'est pas Mordred alors qui est-ce ?

– Lui-même. » La Diamair tendit la main et la posa sur le bras de Merlin. « Mais, si tu veux chercher à en savoir plus sur le sort destiné d'Arthur, et de celui que tu connais sous le nom de Mordred, alors tu dois te rendre à l'endroit que tu crains depuis que tu y es entré pour la première fois. Seulement là-bas pourras-tu trouver celui qui peut te donner la réponse, mais je te mets en garde. Le prix que tu devras payer pour ce savoir, le fardeau que tu devras porter à cause de cela, sera lourd. »

Ces mots restèrent avec Merlin pour le reste du voyage de retour à Camelot, et il parla peu lorsque le changement dans la loi, et même sa magie, furent expliqués aux chevaliers secourus. Mais une chose qui lui donna un motif d'inquiétude fut ce qu'Arthur choisit de faire pour l'homme qui l'avait sauvé… Parce qu'à peine étaient-ils arrivés à Camelot, qu'il le récompensa en le nommant Chevalier de la Table Ronde… Le premier druide a être ouvertement placé dans cette position, un symbole d'espoir de paix… Du moins le pensait-il.


	20. 5) Un Choix de Destin - Partie 1

Chapitre 20 : Un choix de Destin ~ Partie 1 ~

« Levez-vous, Sire Mordred, Chevalier de Camelot. »

Merlin regarda Mordred se lever, entouré par les applaudissements des chevaliers et des nobles présents. Le jeune homme avait l'air si fier de recevoir cet honneur, et le sourire sur son visage lorsqu'il se tourna pour faire face à l'audience était sans aucun doute sincère. Mordred était heureux d'être là, et heureux de jurer allégeance à Arthur et d'en penser chaque mot, et pas seulement... mais le même sens instinctif qui disait à un sorcier qu'un autre pratiquant la magie partageait ses valeurs, brillait intensément dans le cœur de Merlin.

Mordred n'était _pas_ un ennemi, et voulait vraiment protéger Arthur, alors pourquoi était-il montré comme le tueur d'Arthur dans cette vision ?

Il regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Mordred de sortir du Grand Hall, et attendit à l'extérieur l'occasion de lui parler. Lorsqu'elle vint, Merlin sortit des ombres où il s'était caché.

« Attends, permets-moi de t'aider. »

Mordred se tendit, une pointe de méfiance dans son expression, tandis que Merlin l'aidait à enlever sa cape et à la mettre de côté.

« Merci. »

Merlin plia la cape et la posa sur la table proche.

« Tu sais, avec le retour de la magie, les choses vont être très différentes à Camelot. Tu seras respecté pour tes dons, et tu n'auras pas à te cacher par honte, mais quand même... Je veux te demander quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr, demande ce que tu veux. »

Merlin lui fit face, solennel.

« Tu étais là-bas avec Morgane, et elle te promettrait la même chose, être respecté pour tes pouvoirs et vivre librement. Elle t'a sauvé la vie autant qu'Arthur, plus en fait, alors pourquoi as-tu choisi de t'allier avec lui plutôt qu'elle ? »

Mordred fronça les sourcils, mais sa réponse était résolue.

« Parce qu'Arthur a raison. L'amour qui nous lie est plus important que le pouvoir que nous avons... Morgane a oublié cela, dans sa haine et son désir de vengeance. Oui, elle pourrait m'offrir les mêmes libertés, mais à quel prix ? »

Merlin sourit à cela, rassuré, et posa une main sur l'épaule de Mordred.

« Bien dit. »

Il soupira, et rendit la cape pliée à Mordred.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail. En tant que Premier Conseiller d'Arthur, et administrateur de toutes les affaires magiques, je vais avoir beaucoup de travail à faire dans les prochains jours. A plus tard. »

Merlin se retourna et s'éloigna, un regard sur la réflexion d'une fenêtre révélant que derrière lui Mordred arborait un léger froncement de sourcils. Quoi que leur magie leur dise, qu'ils partageaient leur loyauté envers Arthur, la tension des événements du passé était toujours là.

Merlin se força à oublier ses inquiétudes quant à Mordred, alors qu'il se rendait à l'étude d'Arthur pour finir la copie du Code Myrddin que le roi et lui signeraient à la réunion du Conseil plus tard dans la journée. Cette réunion allait sans aucun doute être longue, avec de nombreuses objections à prendre en compte, mais ils ne pouvaient pas empêcher ça.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme il s'y était attendu, la réunion du Conseil étant suivie par d'autres heures dans l'étude d'Arthur pour écrire les nombreux messages qui devaient être envoyés. Contacter Fyren, pour lui apprendre les nouvelles, était la partie la plus facile grâce au miroir enchanté d'Iunia, sa Sorcière de la Cour. Mais envoyer un message aux Cathas, à plusieurs Grands Prêtres et sorciers indépendants, et à tous les nombreux Clans de Druides qui lui avaient juré allégeance, allait nécessiter à Merlin plusieurs jours.

Au final il n'en avait fait qu'une poignée avant que la Grande Cloche sonne, et à ce moment Merlin sut qu'il ferait tout aussi bien d'aller au lit et de finir dans la matinée. Mais rien n'est aussi simple lorsqu'on a tant de choses en tête.

Merlin s'agita et se retourna dans son lit, incapable de dormir malgré cette nuit paisible. Une partie de lui souhaitait que ça soit parce qu'il était excité en attendant le lendemain et l'annonce publique d'Arthur sur la légalisation de la magie, mais il savait quelle était la vraie raison.

Qu'en dépit du sens de l'honneur clair de Mordred, et la vraie raison de sa loyauté envers Arthur, il craignait toujours le futur qui pouvait subvenir parce qu'il était là. Une partie de Merlin voulait se charger de Mordred, l'éloigner de Camelot au minimum, mais cette partie était retenue par ses expériences passées. Le futur lui avait été montré une fois auparavant, et il l'avait provoqué en essayant de l'empêcher.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et fixa le plafond. Devait-il dire à Arthur ce qu'il avait vu, ou est-ce que cela provoquerait les mêmes événements qui rendraient cette vision réelle ? S'il y avait une chose que Merlin avait appris de l'incident avec Morgane, c'était qu'essayer de changer le futur par la force était définitivement une mauvaise idée.

Il resta où il était pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant au dilemme sans obtenir de réponse. Mais une chose lui revenait en tête, ce que la Diamair avait dit. **'Mais, si tu veux chercher à en savoir plus sur le sort destiné d'Arthur, et de celui que tu connais sous le nom de Mordred, alors tu dois te rendre à l'endroit que tu crains depuis que tu y es entré pour la première fois. Seulement là-bas pourras-tu trouver celui qui peux te donner la réponse'.** __Merlin savait dans son cœur ce que la Diamair avait voulu dire... S'il voulait des réponses quant au futur, il devait les chercher dans la Cave de Cristal.

Merlin renonça à essayer de dormir. S'il devait aller à la Cave, alors maintenant était aussi bien qu'un autre moment. Il faudrait seulement une heure pour que Friou le porte à la Vallée des Rois Déchus, et de là Merlin était certain que sa magie pourrait le guider jusqu'au lieu qu'il cherchait.

Après avoir quitté Camelot, une appréhension agitée le saisit à l'estomac lorsque la vallée fut visible, et ça devint un frisson tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la Cave de Cristal. Lorsque Friou et lui atterrirent devant l'entrée, elle essaya de le suivre à l'intérieur. Mais il l'arrêta avec une main et un mot calme, avant d'entrer seul.

Merlin garda les yeux baissés lorsqu'il émergea dans les grottes, évitant que son regard se pose sur la multitude de cristaux avant d'avoir formulé sa demande. Au final il dut fermer les yeux et s'arrêter près de la sortie, avant de lever la tête et de parler, sa voix faisant écho dans la cave.

« Je suis ici pour demander conseil ! Dans le passé, on m'a dit que c'était le destin d'un certain garçon d'être celui qui tuera le Roi Présent et à Venir, et depuis on m'a montré Arthur mourant de sa main. J'ai besoin- »

Il s'arrêta, prenant une profonde inspiration et se corrigeant.

« Je _veux_ savoir si cela est vrai, et j'accepte que ce que vous me montrez soit quelque chose qui ne pourra jamais être changé. Je suis prêt à porter le fardeau du savoir, peu importe à quel point il peut être douloureux... Maintenant, s'il vous plaît, montrez-moi le destin qui se produira si je peux arrêter cet événement. Montrez-moi le véritable jour où Arthur est _censé_ rencontrer sa mort. »

Merlin ouvrit les yeux alors que les échos se taisaient, essayant de ne pas trembler tandis qu'il attendait. Puis il se força à ne pas fuir, lorsqu'un des cristaux proches sembla attirer son regard et le bloquer. Il déglutit convulsivement lorsqu'il fut poussé en avant jusqu'à ce que son visage ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres du joyau, et regarda la scène qui se déroula à l'intérieur.

 _C'était un champ de bataille, sous un ciel rouge sang, et il le reconnut instantanément. C'était le même champ de bataille qu'il avait vu en apercevant les visions de Morgane 'd'Emrys', et au milieu se tenait Arthur... Mais pas l'Arthur qu'il connaissait en ce moment._

 _Le roi se tourna pour regarder la plaine ensanglantée, Excalibur serrée dans sa main, et il fronça les sourcils par-dessus sa barbe parsemée de gris. Il avait l'air peut-être aussi vieux qu'Uther lorsqu'il était mort, ce qui signifiait que cet événement se déroulait au moins vingt ans dans le futur. Cela amena à Merlin un moment de soulagement, de savoir que son ami était destiné à vivre encore de nombreuses années, tant que son protecteur pouvait empêcher que sa vie se termine avant ce moment. Mais alors Merlin retint un halètement lorsqu'une autre silhouette beaucoup plus vieille mais toujours familière traversa la plaine pour se diriger vers Arthur. C'était Mordred, courant vers lui... puis quelque chose d'inexplicable se produisit._

Merlin frissonna, grimaçant à la douleur dans sa tête lorsque l'image du futur se sépara en deux scènes qui se chevauchaient.

 _Dans la première, Mordred sourit à Arthur d'un air méprisant, lui rappela que son protecteur n'était pas là pour le sauver, avant de le tuer sans merci... Mais dans la deuxième, Arthur se précipita au secours de Mordred tandis qu'il se tournait pour faire face à la bande de guerriers qui le poursuivaient et voulaient le tuer._

 _Arthur et Mordred furent rapidement cernés, se tenant dos-à-dos contre un ennemi apparemment impossible à battre. Et pourtant entre les talents d'Arthur avec Excalibur et le travail de Mordred avec la magie, les choses tournaient en leur faveur. Lorsque le nombre diminua, les deux alliés se séparèrent pour se donner de l'espace. Chacun absorbé dans son propre combat, se retournant, l'épée prête à trancher dès qu'un ennemi tentait de les saisir par derrière. Et puis le moment tragique où un faux pas fit qu'Arthur trébucha dans le dos de Mordred, et que l'homme plus jeune se tourna par réflexe pour poignarder ce qu'il pensait être un ennemi._

 _Dans la première, Mordred rit d'un air victorieux au-dessus du roi mort. Seulement pour se retourner lorsqu'un cri de déni déchira l'air, et les nuages au-dessus rugirent de furie tandis que Merlin courait au secours de son roi. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir qu'Arthur était mort, et sa rage ne connut pas de limites lorsqu'il fit exploser et disparaître Mordred._

 _Dans la deuxième, les yeux de Mordred s'élargirent de réalisation horrifiée, et il lâcha l'épée enfoncée dans le torse d'Arthur pour le rattraper tandis qu'il tombait. La magie envoya voler les ennemis restants loin d'eux, tandis que Merlin se voyait à nouveau courir aider ses amis. Il regarda sa version future s'agenouiller pour saisir la tête du roi, pendant qu'Arthur murmurait un pardon à Mordred. Là où le Roi Présent et à Venir mourait dans leurs bras, sous une pluie de larmes des deux sorciers en deuil... Là où Mordred posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin, comprenant enfin le fardeau qu'il avait porté pendant si longtemps._

 _'Alors c'est cela que tu as vu il y a tant d'années... Et cette douleur, ici et maintenant, est le prix que je paye pour la joie, la lumière et l'espoir que tu m'as offerts... Et que j'ai choisi d'embrasser.'_

 _Merlin leva la tête, ses yeux indiquant qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question._

 _'Est-ce que ça en valait la peine ? Est-ce que la culpabilité et le chagrin que tu ressens pour ce que tu as fait en valait la peine ? Alors que si tu avais choisi l'autre chemin devant toi, tu célébrerais cet événement au lieu de le regretter ?'_

 _Mordred acquiesça, sachant des derniers mots du roi qu'Arthur ne lui reprochait pas cette fin._

 _'Oui. Les années d'amitié que j'ai partagées avec toi et Arthur, sont ce qui **valent** le coup d'avoir mal.'_

Merlin ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque la vision le libéra, et il s'écroula sur le sol de la cave où il resta étendu, tremblant. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vision, changeant les cristaux qui l'entouraient en un chaos de lumière déchiré qu'il ne distingua pas, et il les laissa couler tandis qu'il sanglotait.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule, chaude et rassurante, et pendant un instant Merlin crut que c'était Arthur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il était venu à la Cave de Cristal _seul_.

Merlin sursauta sous ce toucher, rampant sur le sol avant de se retourner pour faire face à l'individu derrière lui. Mais ce qu'il vit était très loin de ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre, parce que l'homme en robes qui le regardait... était lui-même. Lui-même en vieil homme, âgé et empli de sagesse.

« Q-qui êtes-vous ? Est-ce que c'est une duperie ? »

Le Merlin plus vieux sourit, légèrement amusé.

« Oh, comme je me souviens de ce que c'était, lorsque j'étais assis où tu l'es en ce moment, et lorsque j'étais celui qui écoutait ces mots au lieu d'être celui qui les prononce. »

Il s'avança, et tendit une main, offrant de remettre son autre lui sur ses pieds.

« Ceci n'est pas une duperie ; je suis toi, et tu es moi... La première fois que tu es venu dans cette cave, tu as rencontré l'écho de Taliesin, un homme qui était mort depuis des siècles. Aujourd'hui tu me rencontres moi, l'écho de toi-même venant de nombreuses années dans le futur, et je ne me souviens que trop bien du conflit et des doutes qui m'ont poussé à venir ici il y a tant d'années. Le retour de Mordred, et l'avertissement du vates... Le désir brûlant d'obtenir des réponses, peu importe à quel point c'est douloureux, et le tourment de voir Arthur mourir non pas une fois, mais deux fois dans deux futurs qui se chevauchent et qui n'ont pas encore été décidés. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'élargirent, son visage toujours humides des larmes de son tourment.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai vu ? »

Son autre lui se pencha et attrapa sa main, le remettant sur ses pieds, et il y avait du chagrin dans les yeux de l'écho.

« Je m'en souviens bien, à quel point cela faisait mal... et aussi à quel point ça faisait mal de voir l'un de ces sorts prédestinés se dérouler devant moi lorsque le jour vint. »

Il hocha la tête, voyant la question surprise dans les yeux de Merlin.

« Oui, dans le temps dont je parle, Arthur est mort, mais il est mort sans regrets et en ayant accompli son destin... et avant que tu demandes lequel de ces sorts s'est produit, je ne peux pas te le dire. Je ne suis ici que dans un seul et unique but. »

Merlin recula d'un pas, ne sachant pas s'il devait être dérouté ou simplement ébahi.

« Et quel est ce but ? »

Son autre lui se redressa, solennel et sérieux.

« Je sais que dans ce crâne épais qu'est le tien, tu suspectes maintenant la signification de l'avertissement du vates. L'image qu'il t'a montré, est ce qui se produira si tu agis stupidement et sans réfléchir contre Mordred. Si tu l'attaques, ou si tu essayes de l'éloigner de Camelot, il frappera Arthur pour se venger. Tu déclencherais un cycle sans fin, où Mordred s'attaque répétitivement à Arthur encore et encore et encore... Tu pourras déjouer chaque tentative, pour un moment, mais au final un temps viendra où tu ne seras pas là pour le sauver. Il mourra, son destin inaccompli, et ton destin échouera également. Le conflit et l'obscurité balaieraient alors les terres, et détruiraient tout ce à quoi tu tiens. »

Merlin inclina la tête, les poings serrés à l'idée de ce futur, tremblant de refus de laisser cela arriver un jour. Il leva à nouveau la tête, pour fixer son lui plus vieux d'un regard résolu.

« Alors que dois-je faire. C'est pour ça que tu es là, n'est-ce-pas ? Pour me le dire ? »

Son lui plus vieux rit, secouant la tête devant la jeune détermination de Merlin.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour te dire quoi faire, mon moi bien plus jeune et moins expérimenté. Je suis ici pour te dire la véritable signification de ce que tu viens de voir, et le choix qui est face à toi. Je sais déjà ce que tu choisiras, mais en même temps tu dois prendre la décision toi-même. Te le dire signifierait qu'une leçon importante ne serait pas apprise, et tu _dois_ l'apprendre. »

Merlin relaxa sa posture tendue, prenant une profonde inspiration et la relâchant.

« Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Quels sont mes choix ? »

Son lui plus vieux alla toucher deux cristaux, invoquant une paire d'images. Toutes deux représentaient Mordred, et étaient apparemment identiques.

« Comme la Cave de Cristal te l'a montré, la mort d'Arthur des mains de Mordred est inévitable, et pourtant les deux manières dont cette mort pourrait survenir ne pourraient être plus différentes en esprit. Mordred est un outil du destin, tout comme Morgane, et c'est une partie de leur destin de créer les événements qui vous forgent, Arthur et toi, pour vous faire devenir les légendes que vous serez un jour. Mais tout comme ils aident à te forger, _tu_ es celui qui finit par les forger. En tant qu'Emrys, tu es le pivot autour duquel des dizaines de destins tournent, et tu es celui dont les actions envoient chaque individu le long d'une route particulière jusqu'à leur destination prévue. »

Merlin le fixa, fronçant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Son lui plus vieux soupira, solennel.

« Ne te souviens-tu pas de la façon dont tes choix ont forgé Morgane ? La décision de lui cacher ta magie, et donc de la laisser se sentir isolée et plus tard vulnérable à l'influence de Morgause. La décision de l'empoisonner, et donc de changer la façon dont elle te voyait, d'amitié en profonde haine... Avec chaque bataille que tu mènes contre elle, avec chaque défaite que tu lui infliges, tu forges Morgane et la transformes un peu plus en la sorcière sombre qu'elle est devenue. Bien sûr, la plupart de ses décisions sont prises par elle-même, mais tu es quand même celui qui l'a mise involontairement sur ce chemin. »

Merlin grinça des dents de culpabilité, et son lui plus vieux renifla.

« Oh, arrête de te sentir désolé envers toi-même. Tu es un outil du destin aussi, et cela ne peut être empêché. L'Ancienne Magie veut que la balance soit restaurée, et malheureusement les choses tendent à empirer avant de s'améliorer. Comme un feu balayant une forêt malade, brûlant ce qui est mort pour que de nouvelles plantes puissent fleurir à la place. Ce n'est pas toujours beau, ni agréable, mais c'est une partie du cycle de la vie. »

Merlin le fixa pour ces mots prononcés d'un air railleur, avançant d'un pas.

« Et si je ne veux pas être un outil du destin ?! »

Le vieux magicien devant lui se tut, et sur un signe de sa main les deux images de Mordred devinrent plus petites et révélèrent un peu plus ce qui l'entourait.

« Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu veux qu'Arthur vive et réussisse... _Ceci_ est la leçon que tu dois apprendre aujourd'hui, parce que ce n'est qu'en l'acceptant et en l'embrassant, que tu peux être celui qui transformera Mordred en l'homme que tu veux qu'il soit. »

Les images, jusqu'à maintenant immobiles, commencèrent à bouger, et les deux silhouettes de Mordred marchèrent dans un champ ouvert vers un endroit où Merlin se vit lui-même en train d'attendre. Dans la première image, Merlin se vit lever son bâton pour se préparer à se battre, et l'expression de Mordred fut déformée par la rage avant que tous deux entament une bataille féroce. Mais dans la seconde image, Merlin se vit sourire et tendre une main, et Mordred l'accepta avec un sourire similaire, tous deux en paix avec l'autre et peut-être même amis.

Merlin avança d'un pas en direction des images, tendant la main pour les toucher. La signification des mots de son lui plus vieux commença seulement à lui apparaître.

« Être en guerre avec Mordred, ou être son ami. Le futur où Mordred tue Arthur par accident... _Je_ suis celui qui a le pouvoir de faire en sorte que ce soit ce futur qui se produise ? »

Le vieux Merlin acquiesça.

« En effet, mais je te préviens... Être en guerre avec Mordred est de loin le chemin le plus facile à prendre, car tu as déjà gagné son ressentiment. Pour l'envoyer sur le chemin de la lumière, tu dois te battre de tout ton cœur pour réparer ce qui a été brisé ; sa foi en Emrys, et ce pourquoi tu te bats. Il te trahira _bien_ pour Morgane, que ce soit une fois ou plusieurs, et c'est une chose à laquelle tu devras faire face et que tu devras pardonner... Mais si tu peux l'endurer, et maintenir ta foi en lui, alors tu gagneras son pardon pour les erreurs de ton passé. Et une fois que tu auras cela, son lien de loyauté envers toi sera tel que sa gratitude envers Morgane ne pourra jamais le briser. Tu l'auras forgé pour devenir une force du bien au lieu d'une force du mal. Tout ce qu'il te reste à décider, c'est si tu vas prendre le chemin le plus facile et le laisser sombrer dans l'obscurité, où si tu te crois suffisamment fort pour le sauver de lui-même. »

Merlin était juste à côté des cristaux maintenant, son regard fixé sur celui où il voyait Mordred et lui-même rire tandis qu'ils marchaient vers les tours de Camelot à distance. Voulait-il sauver Mordred, contrairement à la façon dont il n'avait pas sauvé Morgane ? Etait-il prêt à supporter les fardeaux de douleur et de trahison pour le ramener de l'obscurité ? C'était lui qui avait fait naître la haine de Mordred, le jour où il avait brisé la foi en lui d'un jeune homme en reprenant le Cristal de Neatid. Accepterait-il sa responsabilité, et travaillerait-il pour se racheter ?

Merlin referma ses mains sur le cristal contenant ce futur brillant, ses mots doux.

« Je veux le sauver. Je veux qu'il ait ce futur, pour qu'il puisse connaître la joie de l'amitié au lieu de l'amertume de la vengeance... Je dois juste savoir comment. »

Il se retourna pour demander à son lui plus vieux, seulement pour découvrir que le vieil homme avait disparu.

« Attends ! J'ai encore besoin de réponses ! »

Un vieux rire fit écho autour de lui.

 _'Comment est quelque chose que tu devras découvrir par toi-même... Mais pour moi cette conversation dans le temps doit maintenant se terminer, car j'attends très bientôt à ma porte une visiteuse du nom de Katia. Une jeune femme des plus remarquables, qui est une fervente adepte et croyante de la magie comme on n'aurait jamais espéré en voir... et très têtue aussi... Souviens-toi de ce jour Merlin, lorsque tu attendras le moment de faire passer ce message à ton toi plus jeune. Mais ne te tracasses pas à te demander quand ce jour viendra, car tu sauras le reconnaître le moment venu.'_

Les mots laissèrent place au silence, laissant à nouveau Merlin seul dans la cave. Après un moment passé à marmonner des insultes dans sa barbe, il sortit et rejoignit Friou qui l'attendait, tous deux s'élevant dans le ciel nocturne.


	21. 5) Un Choix de Destin - Partie 2

Titesouris : Tu trouves ? Eh bien, vu les avancements faits dans les derniers chapitres, il y a peut-être un peu de quoi.

Pour la comparaison vieux Merlin/Dumbledore, je ne peux que te donner raison.

(-)

Chapitre 21 : Un choix de Destin ~Partie 2~

Le lendemain, Merlin disparut dans son atelier, ayant prétendu être joyeux tant qu'il était en présence du roi, ayant été invité à petit-déjeuner avec lui. Mais ici, avec la seule compagnie de sa vouivre, le magicien s'assit et broya du noir en repensant à ce qui le hantait depuis la nuit précédente.

Arthur le traiterait d'idiot, et Gaius le traiterait d'inconscient, pour avoir délibérément cherché une telle vision. Mais le choix avait été sien, et il avait dit qu'il accepterait le prix du savoir. Et même si _c'était_ un prix lourd, avoir vécu le chagrin de la mort d'Arthur et savoir qu'un jour il devrait le vivre à nouveau, il y avait également une sorte de récompense... Kilgharrah avait raison... Un homme sage ne se laissait pas intimider par le savoir.

Merlin soupira, tirant son bol de vision à lui. Il invoqua alors une image de Mordred, avant d'étendre sa magie pour parler dans la tête du jeune homme.

 _'Mordred, il faut que je te parle. Descends les escaliers principaux qui mènent aux niveaux inférieurs, et prends le passage opposé à celui qui mène aux cachots. Je te guiderai de là.'_

Il vit Mordred froncer les sourcils à la demande, hésiter, puis se tourner pour se diriger vers l'endroit indiqué. Ce froncement de sourcils resta en place lorsqu'il fut guidé dans le labyrinthe des niveaux inférieurs, et il ne fit que s'accentuer lorsqu'il reçut ordre de s'arrêter dans un couloir apparemment vide.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Merlin aille à la porte de son atelier, jette le sort qui la débloquerait pour laisser un individu qui n'était pas membre de la Fraternité entrer, et sorte dans ce couloir.

Mordred sursauta de surprise lorsqu'il apparut soudainement, et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le magicien recula dans le mur apparent, et fit signe au sorcier plus jeune de le suivre.

« Entre, et je te le dirai. »

Mordred le suivit avec réticence, seulement pour s'arrêter de surprise à la vue de toutes les étagères de livres de sorts, les boîtes de matériaux, et la collection d'outils et d'équipement magiques. Merlin remarqua cette surprise, et haussa les épaules.

« Mon atelier. Je ne suis pas encore publiquement le Sorcier de la Cour, donc je dois encore garder tout ça ici pendant un moment. Le nom de la vouivre est Geleaffriou ; je l'ai élevée lorsqu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Son fils, Scilderether, est probablement dans la grotte. »

Friou sentit l'agitation de son maître, et gronda doucement en guise d'avertissement mais ne montra pas d'autres signes d'agression envers le visiteur.

Mordred l'observa pendant un moment, puis croisa les bras sur son torse.

« Donc, tu vas me dire de quoi tu voulais parler ? »

Merlin soupira, se tourna et s'assit dans la chaise la plus proche. S'il voulait que cette seconde image de la vision soit celle qui se réaliserait, alors cette conversation devait arriver. C'était l'unique indice de l'Ancienne Magie, l'unique occasion, de changer les choses pour un futur avec un peu de chance plus brillant pour le jeune homme et les personnes autour de lui.

Mordred était peut-être destiné à tuer Arthur d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais son chemin n'était pas gravé dans la pierre. Il y avait une chance de le sauver de l'obscurité, et après avoir échoué à sauver Morgane, Merlin la saisissait.

« Tout d'abord, je veux t'expliquer quelque chose. Je veux te dire pourquoi j'ai hésité à l'époque, à venir enlever la grille lorsqu'Arthur t'a fait sortir des cachots pour te ramener chez les Druides. »

Mordred eut l'air décontenancé.

« C'était il y a _longtemps._ Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec maintenant ? »

« Tout. »

Merlin le regarda, solennel.

« J'ai hésité à venir, à cause de quelque chose que le Grand Dragon, Kilgharrah, m'avait dit sur ton futur. Mais un homme sage ne devrait pas se laisser gouverner par peur de ce qui est à venir, et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai pas réussi à faire à l'époque. J'ai échoué à nouveau, en reprenant le Cristal de Neatid, et avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit, j'aimerais te faire remarquer qu'Alvarr est un manipulateur notoire. Si tu avais demandé à quiconque dans la communauté magique des renseignements sur lui depuis, ceux qui le connaissent auraient pu te le dire. Il vous utilisait, Morgane et toi, pour ses propres gains, et il devait être arrêté... mais je ne vais pas utiliser cela comme une excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour essayer de t'empêcher de t'enfuir, et si tu avais été capturé à cause de moi ta mort aurait été par ma faute... J'accepte ma responsabilité pour cela, Mordred, et même si je sais que tu pourrais ne jamais me pardonner, tu as ma parole que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour me racheter. »

Mordred retrouva enfin sa voix. S'il avait ressenti de la colère à cause de cette conversation, elle était maintenant noyée sous sa confusion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ? »

Merlin attendit un moment, puis sourit tristement.

« Parce que tu peux encore choisir où ta vie te mènera... Ta destination est prévue, tout comme celle d'Arthur et la mienne le sont, mais comme nous, tu peux encore décider comment tu veux y arriver. Je sais qu'un lien existe entre Morgane et toi, un lien du destin. Je crois que tu es destiné à l'aider au moins pour un moment, mais ça ne m'importe pas. Je ne tenterai pas directement de changer ton sort, parce que ce n'est _pas_ mon droit de le faire... Mais je sais que c'est mon droit de te donner la chance d'un chemin différent pour l'atteindre... C'est à toi de choisir d'accepter ce don ou non. »

Mordred semblait maintenant complètement décontenancé.

« Au nom de l'Ancienne Magie, mais de quoi parles-tu ? »

Merlin regarda Mordred comme quelqu'un regarderait un petit frère, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait appris de lui-même à la Cave de Cristal.

« Un don de prophétie, et un futur que j'ai vu... J'ai durement appris il y a quelques années, que certaines choses ne _peuvent pas_ être changées et qu'on ne _devrait même pas_ essayer. Si on tente de le faire, le destin trouvera toujours un moyen, tout comme avec Morgane. Elle cherche à être Reine de Camelot, et à chaque fois qu'elle saisit le trône, il lui est arraché peu de temps après. Elle se bat contre le destin ; elle qui voit plus le futur que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, et pourtant elle ne comprend rien aux règles des prophéties. Si l'aperçu de son futur, que j'ai vu dans ses rêves, est une quelconque indication, alors elle ne comprendra jamais. Elle combattra le destin, et échouera, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Pour cela, j'ai pitié d'elle, mais pour toi, ma main de l'amitié attendra toujours, jusqu'au jour où tu feras ton choix. »

Il s'assit à nouveau, pendant que Mordred le regardait dans un silence pensif. Puis il s'assit aussi, après avoir tiré une chaise à l'opposé de celle où le magicien était assis.

« Je pense que je comprends ce que tu dis, que tu as vu le mal dans mon futur mais que tu sais que je peux toujours m'en détourner... Mais pourquoi le devrais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un qui m'a trahi, qui a trahi toute la foi que j'avais en lui lorsque j'étais un enfant ? »

Merlin soupira, mélancolique.

« Parce que quand je te regarde, je me souviens encore de ce petit garçon effrayé qui appelait à l'aide. Le petit garçon dont j'ai répondu aux cris, et que j'ai fini par choisir de sauver _en dépit_ de savoir à quoi tu étais destiné... Je ne regrette pas ce choix. Pas à l'époque, pas maintenant, et pas avec ce que j'ai appris. Si tu décides d'être l'ennemi de Camelot et de t'allier avec Morgane, alors c'est ta décision. »

Son sourire s'adoucit.

« Mais même ainsi, je choisis _quand même_ de te sauver, en ce moment... »

Merlin regarda Friou, qui vint se faire caresser à la requête non formulée.

« Je continuerai de choisir cela, et de te prouver que je suis digne de ta foi, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. »

Mordred regarda ce moment de calme, Merlin caressant Geleaffriou, sachant que l'homme devant lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Le chevalier-sorcier quitta l'atelier, entendant le sort de verrou s'activer dès qu'il fut à nouveau dans le couloir, et retourna dans les niveaux supérieurs. Retournant à ses appartements, où, comme Merlin le faisait dans l'atelier, il réfléchit aux nombreuses pensées qui occupaient maintenant son esprit.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'est-ce que Merlin avait vu du futur exactement ? Qu'est-ce qui le poussait à offrir la main de l'amitié à quelqu'un qui, il le savait parfaitement, pourrait devenir son ennemi ?

~(-)~

Le temps s'écoula dans le silence de son atelier, jusqu'à ce que Merlin soit obligé de sortir pour assister à l'annonce dans la cour central. Il resta distrait pendant tout le discours d'Arthur selon lequel il avait été prouvé maintenant que ceux qui possédaient la magie _pouvaient_ vivre paisiblement avec des lois pour les gouverner, et qu'il était temps que Camelot accepte leur retour. Il y avait eu un mélange de cris et de silence incertain parmi les citoyens qui s'étaient rassemblés en-dessous, mais pas de protestations. Arthur avait bien travaillé pour amener le peuple à accepter à nouveau la magie au lieu de la craindre.

Lorsque l'annonce fut terminée, Merlin se retira à nouveau, cette fois dans ses appartements. Et il y resta pour le restant de la journée, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'à l'approche du soir la porte s'ouvre et Gaius entre.

Le médecin donna à Merlin un regard entendu, et s'approcha pour s'asseoir avec lui près du feu dans l'âtre.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Merlin ? Arthur a peut-être été trop occupé pour remarquer que tu broies du noir, mais pas moi. Tu caches quelque chose. »

Merlin lui rendit son regard et envisagea de le nier, mais un sourcil levé de son mentor le fit céder avec un soupir.

« J'ai eu des visions du futur, celui de Mordred et d'Arthur. La première m'a été montrée par un vates mourant en chemin vers Ismère, et les autres, je les ai vues lorsque j'ai été à la Cave de Cristal la nuit dernière. »

Gaius le fixa.

« Tu as été à la Cave _chercher_ une vision du futur. Quel futur ? »

« Le jour où Arthur est destiné à mourir... »

Un silence complet s'abattit, alors que Gaius fixait Merlin, horrifié.

« Tu... _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi chercher cela, Merlin ? Est-ce que Mordred est une menace ? »

Merlin resta étrangement calme, ayant déjà accepté ce qu'il avait vu.

« Oui et non. C'est _lui_ qui finira par tuer Arthur, dans environ vingt _ans,_ mais s'il le fait par haine ou si ça arrive par accident, c'est à moi de le choisir. Si je réinstaure sa foi en moi, ou si je l'abandonne à l'obscurité, parce que si je le traite comme un ennemi, alors il en _deviendra_ un. C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. C'est ce que l'homme que j'ai rencontré à la Cave m'a dit, lorsqu'il m'a expliqué ce que j'avais vu. Que c'était à moi de forger Mordred, et que je suis le pivot autour duquel le chemin de Mordred évolue. »

Gaius commença à froncer les sourcils.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un à la Cave ? Qui ? »

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre.

« Moi-même... venant de suffisamment loin dans mon futur pour qu'Arthur ait accompli sa destinée et soit mort. »

Gaius le fixa, consterné.

« _Toi-même ?_ Comment est-ce possible ? Tu en es sûr , »

Merlin acquiesça.

« J'en suis sûr. Il était vieux, aussi vieux que moi quand je déguise mon âge, et il savait exactement ce qui m'a amené à la cave et ce que j'ai vu. Sa magie était mienne et la mienne était sienne, je pouvais le sentir, et au plus profond de moi je _savais_ qu'il était vraiment un écho de moi dans le futur... Comme la façon dont j'ai rencontré cet écho de Taliesin du passé. Mon futur moi a dit que je saurai lorsque le jour viendra, où je serai lui et je serai celui qui parlera au moi que je suis maintenant, mais je ne sais pas comment je saurai. »

Gaius poussa un long soupir, réfléchissant.

« Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose d'autre ? »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas parler plus longtemps, parce qu'il attendait une visite d'une partisane de la magie nommée Katia, mais je ne vois pas qu'est-ce que ça a d'important. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« Alors tu sais, ou plutôt tu le sauras lorsque viendra le jour où tu sauras qui elle est et quand elle croisera ton chemin. »

Merlin le fixa, avant de laisser échapper un grognement.

« Une énigme... Est-ce que je vais finir aussi mal que Kilgharrah si je ne donne pas une réponse claire ? »

Tous deux restèrent immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Gaius secoue la tête, émerveillé.

« Je trouve toujours cela incroyablement étrange, que tu aies rencontré ton propre toi du futur. Ça semble aller à l'encontre de toutes les lois de magie que j'ai jamais connues... Mais là encore, quand les règles habituelles de la magie se sont-elles appliquées à toi ? »

Cela fit sourire Merlin.

« Jamais. »

Il soupira.

« Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre sur ce futur moi, la façon dont il me regardait. C'était presque comme s'il savait quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore appris, qu'il m'enviait parce que je ne le savais pas. »

Gaius plaça une main rassurante sur le bras de Merlin.

« Ne t'attarde pas là-dessus. Aucune personne n'atteint un grand âge sans expérimenter des choses qui font qu'elle envie sa version passée parce qu'elle ne le sait pas. Cela fait partie du vieillissement. »

Merlin soupira.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que, lorsque je vieillirai, j'aurai plus à envier à ma version passée que quiconque ? »

Gaius se leva et tira Merlin sur ses pieds.

« Et je t'ai dit de ne pas t'attarder là-dessus. »

Il sourit.

« Eh bien je ferais bien d'y aller, et il faut que tu saches qu'Arthur veut que tu rendes visite aux camps de Druides proches dans la matinée. Quelques-uns auront reçu des nouvelles quant à la fin du ban aussitôt, mais le reste a besoin de le savoir. Je pense qu'entendre cela de la bouche d'Emrys, les rendra très heureux. »

Merlin sourit et acquiesça.

« Oui, en effet. »

Il regarda vers la fenêtre, et vit qu'il commençait à faire sombre. Warren irait bientôt aux cuisines.

« Voulez-vous dîner avec moi ? Vous serez tout seul autrement, à moins que Liam décide de passer la nuit au château. »

Cette dernière partie fut dite avec un sourire, et Gaius gloussa.

« Et si par là tu veux dire qu'il veut rester suffisamment loin de son fils pour ne par l'entendre, alors il utilise souvent ma chambre libre ces derniers temps, mais c'est seulement parce qu'Elias ne fait pas encore ses nuits. L'art de la médecine est très précis, et travaillant en souffrant de manque de sommeil le laisserait prompt à faire des erreurs. Hana comprend, et non, Liam n'est pas là. Hana voulait célébrer le changement de la loi avec Alan et sa famille, donc Liam dînera là-bas ce soir. »

Merlin acquiesça, comprenant, et se leva pour aller chercher un anneau de bronze sur son bureau. Il était classique, et il ne le portait que dans le château, mais le Sort de Parole qui le connectait à l'anneau identique que Warren portait rendait la tâche d'entrer en contact avec le serviteur exceptionnellement facile.

Merlin enfila l'anneau et parla doucement, ayant appris que Warren était facilement surpris par des instructions désincarnées même s'il portait son anneau depuis des mois, et c'était après avoir passé trois semaines à le convaincre de le porter tout court.

« Warren, j'ai besoin que tu amènes un dîner pour deux dans mes appartements. »

Merlin soupira alors tandis qu'il mettait fin au sort, et retournait s'asseoir à côté de Gaius.

« Même si je ne voulais pas de serviteur à l'époque, je ne nierai pas que ça a ses avantages. Au moins maintenant Warren est habitué à ma magie. »

Gaius se renfonça dans sa chaise, pensif.

« En parlant de cela... Je sais que tu as dit aux Chevaliers que tu avais des pouvoirs, mais as-tu l'intention de le dire à tout le monde ? »

Merlin grimaça et secoua la tête.

« Un pas à la fois, Gaius. Je le dirai probablement au Conseil dans quelques jours, et quand ils y seront habitué alors je laisserai le peuple me voir utiliser la magie. Une fois qu'un des serviteurs me verra l'utiliser, il ne faudra pas longtemps pour que la nouvelle se répande, et ce serait mieux ainsi plutôt qu'une annonce formelle qui en ferait tout un plat. »

« C'est vrai. »

Tous deux continuèrent de parler après que Warren soit arrivé avec leur dîner, et bien après le moment où il enleva les assiettes et alla se coucher. Mais au moment où Gaius partit et où Merlin finit par se coucher, il se sentait beaucoup mieux, même si les visions de la mort d'Arthur se reproduisaient toujours devant ses yeux dans son sommeil. C'était une chose avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre, comme une partie du prix pour avoir cherché ces visions.


	22. 5) Un Choix de Destin - Partie 3

Chapitre 22 : Un choix de Destin ~Partie 3~

Lorsque le matin vint, Merlin fut réveillé par une convocation d'Arthur, un événement plutôt irritant jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive aux appartements du roi pour découvrir qu'un plateau de petit-déjeuner l'y attendait. La plupart de la conversation qui suivit fut à propos de ce qu'il avait discuté avec Gaius la veille au soir, c'est-à-dire quand et comment il prévoyait de révéler sa magie et rien sur les visions. Arthur n'avait pas besoin de savoir que son meilleur ami savait comment et à peu près quand il était destiné à mourir.

Arthur continua la petite discussion, ne sachant pas ce qui se passait dans la tête de Merlin, jusqu'à ce que la nourriture finisse par avoir disparue et qu'il en arrive au but de cette rencontre matinale.

Il repoussa son assiette, et se pencha sur la table d'un air sérieux.

« Merlin, je veux que tu présentes quelques Chevaliers aux Clans de Druides qui vivent sur tes terres dans les Bois Sombres. J'espère avoir l'un des leurs comme représentant formel ici dans la citadelle, mis à part toi, et il faudrait du soutien pour le faire accepter au Conseil sans problème. La façon la plus facile d'obtenir ce soutien, est de l'obtenir parmi les Chevaliers. »

Merlin acquiesça, d'accord avec ce jugement. A part les Seigneurs Geoffrey et Deverin, le reste des Conseillers pouvaient être très têtus lorsqu'ils faisaient face à quelque chose de nouveau comme cela.

« Et je suppose que vous avez déjà choisi quels chevaliers vous allez envoyer, et qu'ils vont se rassembler dans la cour dans la prochaine heure. Ai-je raison ? »

Arthur rit et sourit.

« Oui. Ils devraient être prêts à partir dans une demi-heure. J'ai demandé à Mordred d'y aller aussi, puisque je suis sûr que ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de voir d'autres druides. Ça devrait lui faire du bien. »

Merlin se pétrifia presque à cela, et se força à sourire. Même s'il avait résolu de placer sa foi en Mordred, il n'était pas sûr d'être tout à fait prêt à s'y engager à ce point.

« Je suis sûr que ça lui fera plaisir. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, remarquant le ton mesuré de Merlin.

« Tu vas bien, ou est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour Aithusa ? »

Il secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il était avec Morgane. A quoi pensait-il en faisant ça ? »

Merlin leva la tête, ayant honnêtement oublié de penser au jeune dragon. Puis il soupira et accorda un long regard à son ami.

« Quelles que soient ses raisons, lui seul les connaît. Je peux garantir que, si Morgane le manipule pour le faire attaquer Camelot, je peux l'arrêter, mais... Je suis un Seigneur des Dragons, Arthur, pas son geôlier. Il est jeune, et les jeunes dragons ont besoin d'être libres, de parcourir le monde et oui, de faire des erreurs tout comme les humains. Ça fait partie de la croissance, et à moins de l'enchaîner sous le château, comme votre père a emprisonné Kilgharrah, je ne peux pas du tout l'arrêter. Donc tant qu'il vole libre, je ne peux pas tout le temps l'influencer, et je ne le ferais pas même si je le pouvais. Même si je m'inquiète énormément pour lui, essayer de faire cela serait un abus de mes pouvoirs de Seigneur des Dragons. »

Arthur soupira, forcé d'admettre ce point.

« Tu as raison, j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas être blessé d'une façon ou d'une autre. Morgane est plus que capable de se retourner contre lui s'il s'avère être un risque pour elle, ce qu'il est, puisque tu es un Seigneur des Dragons. Elle ne peut pas compter sur lui, pas entièrement. »

Merlin se tut, puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte.

« Je devrais y aller et me préparer à sortir. Je vous ferai savoir comment se sont passés les choses en revenant. »

« Et j'ai hâte de l'entendre. »

Merlin sortit et retourna à ses appartements pour se changer, choisissant délibérément ses robes de Druide de la Tempête et les couvrant avec sa cape au griffon brodé. Il descendit alors aux écuries pour seller Bitan, et l'emmena dans la cour.

Comme Arthur l'avait dit, un groupe de chevaliers était prêt à sortir. Merlin aperçut Léon et Elyan parmi eux, et fut reconnaissant pour cela, et Sire Iswald était là aussi. Le reste des chevaliers était un mélange de quelques-uns du groupe de sauvetage qui était allé à Ismère, et quelques-uns de ceux qui étaient restés derrière pour garder la cité. Ce qui signifiait bien sûr que le reste n'avait que la parole d'Arthur que son Premier Conseiller n'était pas un sorcier fou qui les manipulait tous.

Merlin chevaucha jusqu'au groupe, criant.

« Montez, et allons-y. Il va falloir un moment pour que certaines des personnes que vous allez rencontrer se rassemblent au camp central. Si nous voulons être de retour à la tombée de la nuit, il faut y aller. »

Il fit pivoter Bitan pour faire face aux portes, et attendit que les chevaliers montent sur leurs chevaux avant de franchir les portes au trot.

Ils suivirent Merlin par la porte sud de la cité, et il les mena vers les Bois Sombres. Plusieurs hommes commencèrent à avoir l'air inquiet à ce moment, et posèrent une main sur leur épée lorsque le groupe atteignit le bord de la forêt et lorsque le sifflement de Merlin fit apparemment surgir un druide de nulle part.

L'homme était un membre du Clan de la Tempête, ses robes fermées pour cacher ses armes, et il inclina la tête par respect pour Merlin.

« Seigneur qui Appelle la Tempête, vous amenez ces chevaliers avec vous à cause du changement de la loi ? »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Le Roi Arthur souhaite qu'ils soient présentés aux druides qui vivent sur mes terres dans les Bois Sombres, qui m'ont été données avec mon titre de Seigneur de la Maison de Garrah. Envoyez un mot aux autres clans qui y sont, et que leurs représentants se rassemblent au Camp de la Tempête. »

Le druide s'inclina.

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Seigneur qui Appelle la Tempête ; chef du Clan de la Tempête et Raeswa de quarante autres clans. »

Le druide disparut dans les buissons, au même moment où Mordred haleta de surprise. Puis il fixa Merlin.

« Tu es un druide, et des clans te nomment leur Raeswa ? »

Plusieurs chevaliers regardèrent Mordred et Merlin, décontenancés, et Merlin répondit à la question.

« Le Clan de la Tempête était auparavant le Clan du Sang, et je suis devenu leur chef il y a quelques années. Peu de temps après ça, le Clan Oristalla et trois autres m'ont nommé leur Raeswa, Guide, et depuis de nombreux autres m'ont juré allégeance. Dans le but d'arrêter Morgane, et d'assurer la paix dans tout Albion, je suis à mi-chemin d'être nommé le Seigneur de Tous les Druides, le Roi Druide, et je les mènerai à l'ère de paix pour laquelle Arthur lutte. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il un problème avec ça ? »

Après que les chevaliers aient secoué la tête avec hésitation, Merlin continua avec Elyan et Léon derrière lui, ce qui força le reste des chevaliers à suivre s'ils ne voulaient pas être laissés derrière.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour atteindre le Camp de la Tempête, puisqu'il n'était pas si loin dans la forêt, mais il faudrait encore une heure environ avant que les représentants des autres clans arrivent. Jusque là, il y avait bien assez de choses à montrer aux chevaliers, et bien assez de choses à expliquer.

Après que tout le monde soit descendu, Merlin les mena à l'endroit où plusieurs jeunes druides de la Tempête s'entraînaient aux armes. Le groupe se rassembla au bord d'un anneau dessiné sur le sol.

« Le Clan de la Tempête est le seul clan de guerriers parmi les druides. Avant, ils étaient assez brutes, sans véritable guide ou but, mais depuis que je suis devenu leur chef, ils sont devenus les protecteurs des autres clans proches. »

Il regarda les chevaliers et ôta sa cape, avant d'entrer dans le cercle.

« Ne vous engagez jamais dans un combat avec l'un d'entre eux ; sans magie, vous perdrez. »

Il s'avança dans le cercle et fit signe à l'un des hommes qui entraînait les jeunes de s'approcher. Merlin tira alors une dague étrange du fourreau à l'arrière de sa ceinture, s'ouvrit le doigt avec, et traça un cercle de sang autour de la rune la plus éloignée de la poignée. Il grinça aussi des dents, comme s'il se préparait à quelque chose.

Le druide qui s'était approché s'élança sur lui avec une vitesse effrayante, mais Merlin contourna son attaque avec une vitesse absente mais tout aussi choquante. Il évita trois autres attaques avant de frapper son adversaire sur l'épaule avec la poignée de la dague, et mit fin au combat. Il trembla visiblement pendant un moment, essuya ce qui ressemblait suspicieusement à des larmes de ses yeux, et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je pense que ça suffit pour démontrer à quel point les Druides de la Tempête sont rapides dans un combat. Une armure entière n'est d'aucune utilité face à eux, surtout contre ceux qui peuvent aussi utiliser la magie. »

Sire Iswald, comme le reste des chevaliers qui étaient nouveaux à cela, fixa Merlin, choqué.

« Comment l'avez-vous évité ainsi ? C'était comme si vous saviez où il allait être. »

Merlin utilisa une touche de magie pour nettoyer son sang de la dague, et la montra.

« La Dague Dreor, ma marque du chef des Druides de la Tempête. Si je suis prêt à revivre dans ma tête les moments de pertes les plus douloureux que j'ai expérimentés, alors je peux utiliser cela pour connaître le prochain mouvement de mon adversaire. Je revis un moment pour chaque attaque que j'évite, et c'est un outil puissant si on a une volonté suffisamment forte pour l'endurer. »

Il regarda le druide qu'il venait juste de combattre.

« Sans l'utiliser, je n'aurais eu aucune chance lors de ce combat, tout comme chacun d'entre vous n'aurait pas la moindre chance de gagner un combat à un contre un contre un Druide de la Tempête. »

Merlin remit la Dague Dreor dans son fourreau et soupira, avant de faire signe aux chevaliers de le suivre vers l'extrémité la plus éloignée du camp. Ce qui suivit fut d'autres remarques humiliantes dirigées aux chevaliers, cette fois par la Maîtresse des Coutumes, Ysyldra. Il laissa les chevaliers l'écouter leur parler de nombreuses parties de l'histoire et des coutumes des Druides, et se dirigea vers sa tente au centre du camp.

Il s'assit dans le grand cercle de bûches juste devant, et ferma les yeux pour écouter les sons des bois et des druides proches. Quelqu'un le rejoignit après quelques minutes, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder, Kalem lui sourit d'un air narquois.

« Je vois que tu les as laissés avec Ysyldra. Est-ce que c'était après les avoir 'effrayés', ou est-ce que tu as gardé ça pour plus tard ? »

Merlin rit à cela.

« Je les ai laissés après... Bien que ça fasse un moment que je n'avais pas utilisé Chagrin. J'avais oublié à quel point ça pouvait faire mal, juste ici. »

Il plaça une main sur son cœur, ne révélant pas que les visions de la mort d'Arthur avaient été ajoutées à la liste de Will, Freya et Balinor, ses souvenirs les plus douloureux que Chagrin lui faisait endurer.

Kalem hocha la tête, compréhensif, et s'assit sur la bûche à côté de Merlin.

« Ysyldra s'assurera qu'ils comprennent les choses avant que tu les ramènes à la cité... Et si tu veux un représentant Druide dans la citadelle, elle peut te dire qui serait le mieux. »

Kalem tourna la tête lorsqu'il entendit du mouvement, et sourit lorsqu'il vit Mordred.

« Ah, tu dois être le druide qu'Arthur a adoubé il y a trois jours, Mordred, c'est ça ? »

Mordred acquiesça, et s'assit sur l'une des bûches.

« Oui, et je peux voir que vous n'êtes _pas_ un druide. »

Kalem tendit la main, s'expliquant tandis que Mordred la serrait.

« Je suis le Grand Prêtre qui reste avec ce clan, et qui agit en tant que médiateur pour toutes les disputes qui peuvent survenir parmi ceux qui pratiquent la magie ici... Même si je n'en ai pas eu besoin, pas chez les Druides. Ça a surtout été le cas avec des sorciers qui traversent la zone, et ils apprennent rapidement qu'il y a des règles que tout le monde ici suit. »

Kalem se tourna alors vers Merlin.

« As-tu envisagé de demander à Mordred s'il veut rejoindre le Clan de la Tempête. C'est un chevalier et un guerrier, et cela ne convient pas aux coutumes pacifiques du reste des clans, mais ceux-là seraient plus qu'heureux de le considérer comme leur famille. »

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, y réfléchissant avant de regarder Mordred.

« Voudrais-tu cela ? Ça signifierait m'accepter en tant que Chef de Clan, cependant. »

Mordred resta silencieux et secoua la tête, avant de se lever et de s'éloigner. Après avoir vu le froncement de sourcils de Kalem, Merlin s'expliqua.

« Mordred et moi avons une 'histoire' qui doit être réglée, liée à des erreurs que j'ai fait il y a huit ans. Je lui ai déjà dit que, lorsqu'il sera prêt à me pardonner, et quand j'aurai réussi à lui prouver que je suis digne de sa foi, mon amitié l'attendrait. Mais jusqu'à ce moment nous avons établi une sorte de trêve, puisque nous sommes tous les deux loyaux à Arthur et luttons pour le protéger. »

Kalem grimaça de sympathie et de compréhension.

« On dirait que tu vas avoir beaucoup sur le cœur, et j'ai l'impression que tu vas te l'infliger toi-même. »

Merlin se leva, résolu dans son choix.

« Oui, mais la récompense en vaudra largement le coup. »

Et Merlin savait que c'était le cas. Parce que s'assurer qu'Arthur puisse mourir dans les bras de ses amis, était bien mieux qu'autoriser un futur où il était assassiné brutalement et mourait seul.


	23. 6) Le Spectre d'Uther - Partie 1

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 23: Le Spectre d'Uther ~Partie 1~

Un éternuement résonna dans l'air.

« Vous êtes encore fâché contre moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Aujourd'hui est censé être mon anniversaire, Merlin, et chaque fois qu'on s'est approché d'une proie, tu as éternué et ça l'a mise en fuite. »

Merlin et Arthur chevauchaient dans les bois, le premier semblait assez satisfait de lui-même tandis que le deuxième chevauchait à l'avant. Arthur n'avait pas l'air tellement content, même s'il y avait une légère note de sarcasme dans ses paroles, et Merlin lui lança un long regard.

« Pas la dernière fois, non... Cette fois-là vous êtes tombé dans un ruisseau. »

Arthur se retourna et le fusilla du regard, toujours humide.

« Oui, parce que tu m'as _poussé_. »

Merlin éternua à nouveau, et frotta le chatouillement de son nez qui l'avait causé.

« Je crois que je suis en train d'attraper un rhume. »

Il marqua une pause, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis eut un grand sourire.

« Oh, attendez, je ne peux pas attraper de rhume, n'est-ce pas ? Mais _vous_ allez devoir espérer ne pas en attraper un, en étant tout mouillé comme ça. »

Quelle que soit la réponse qu'Arthur aurait pu faire, elle fut coupée par les hurlements soudains d'une femme à proximité. Tous deux descendirent rapidement de cheval et montèrent en courant la colline adjacente, et quand ils arrivèrent au sommet ils purent voir l'un des villages extérieurs par un trou dans la forêt devant eux. Et quelque chose d'autre qu'ils virent les fit tous deux courir vers les habitations...

… Une vieille femme se faisant traîner en hurlant vers un bûcher.

Tandis qu'ils couraient, ils purent la voir se faire attacher au mât au centre de la pile de branches, et ils purent voir un homme qui était probablement le chef du village lever une torche, prêt à l'enflammer. Ils n'allaient pas arriver à temps.

« Merlin ! Éteins cette torche !

\- _Drysne_ ! »

La flamme sur la torche vacilla et mourut, ce qui poussa le chef du village à se retourner et fusiller du regard la femme sur le bûcher.

« Est-ce encore ta sorcellerie ?!

\- Délivrez cette femme ! »

Le cri d'Arthur traversa le reste de la distance, et tandis qu'il approchait, l'homme se renfrogna.

« Cette femme a été condamnée à mort. Cela ne vous concerne pas. »

Arthur et Merlin vinrent s'arrêter à la limite du rassemblement de villageois.

« Je suis Arthur Pendragon, le Roi de Camelot, et votre village est sur mes terres. Si, cela me concerne. »

L'homme désigna la vieille femme.

« Sa sorcellerie a apporté la maladie et la souffrance dans notre village ! »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, et s'avança avant qu'Arthur n'ait l'occasion de répondre.

« Sa 'sorcellerie' est légale à Camelot depuis presque trois semaines ! Quand elle vous a montré qu'elle avait de la magie, était-ce pour _guérir_ les malades dans le village ? »

Plusieurs villageois détournèrent les yeux, un ou deux hochèrent la tête avec hésitation, et Merlin adressa un regard de dégoût à l'homme.

« Elle a choisi de vous faire confiance, et voici comment vous la remerciez... _Aliesan se wealsada_ ! »

Merlin ignora les sursauts quand ses yeux brillèrent, et se concentra à la place sur la femme dont les liens venaient d'être réduits en miettes sous l'effet de son sort. Il avança ensuite pour la rattraper tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du mât en trébuchant, et la souleva délicatement dans ses bras. Elle était couverte de bleus, et avait manifestement été battue.

Arthur demeura silencieux tandis que Merlin retournait vers les chevaux, avant de s'adresser ensuite aux villageois surpris.

« La paix qui se forge entre Camelot et les personnes avec de la magie, est une chose pour laquelle j'ai travaillé trop dur pour permettre qu'elle soit troublée par des persécutions aussi absurdes que celle que vous avez démontrée ici. Je m'enorgueillis d'être un Roi juste, aussi je n'établirai aucune punition contre vous aujourd'hui, mais considérez-vous avertis et surveillés. »

Il se retourna pour suivre Merlin, qui avait déjà atteint le bord des arbres, et en laissant derrière lui les villageois surpris et fort intimidés, Arthur jura dans sa barbe. Combien de fois Gaius, ou Liam, étaient-ils venus dans ce village avec leur permission spéciale de guérir les malades avec la magie ? La réponse était plusieurs, et ils n'avaient jamais eu d'ennuis de la part des villageois pour ça, aussi cette femme n'aurait-elle eu aucune raison de s'attendre à la trahison de sa confiance. Ce fut aussi un vif rappel que, bien que beaucoup de travail ait déjà été mis en œuvre pour aider le peuple de Camelot à accepter la magie, il restait pas mal de chemin à faire.

Après être retournés aux chevaux, ils s'éloignèrent prudemment de la piste et s'enfoncèrent dans les bois pour dresser un campement. C'était encore près du village, mais c'était assez loin pour que leur feu ne soit pas aperçu dans la tombée de la nuit. Arthur rassembla le bois, tandis que Merlin faisait de son mieux pour soigner la vieille femme, et quand il revint avec une troisième charge, il demanda :

« Tu ne peux rien faire de plus pour elle ? »

Merlin soupira avec regret, et secoua la tête.

« Je fais tout ce que je peux... Même si j'avais tout mon matériel, elle ne passera pas la nuit. Tout ce que je peux faire, est faire en sorte qu'elle se sente le mieux possible. »

A cet instant la femme ouvrit les yeux et regarda Arthur, qui s'était assis à côté d'elle. Elle tendit ensuite le bras pour agripper le bras d'une main frêle.

« Merci à vous, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour la magie. Grâce à vous j'ai vécu mes derniers jours en paix, même si quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi on n'a plus aucune peur du grand voyage vers l'autre monde. »

Elle tendit son autre main, pour retirer un petit baluchon de l'endroit où il était attaché à sa ceinture.

« Un cadeau pour vous... Vous avez fait preuve de bonté et de compassion, ce sont là les qualités d'un vrai Roi. Déballez-le. »

Arthur accepta le baluchon, et le déroula pour révéler un cor qui avait été vidé et couvert à chaque bout d'argent travaillé de façon exquise. Il semblait fourmiller entre ses mains.

« Est-ce magique ?

\- Il a le pouvoir de faire apparaître les spectres des défunts. »

Pendant qu'elle parlait, sa respiration devint de plus en plus laborieuse, et Merlin sentit sa vie s'éteindre sous ses mains. Elle devint inerte, et il regarda Arthur avant de soupirer... Elle était partie.

Merlin se leva et la souleva soigneusement.

« Je vais aller lui faire une tombe. Si nous partons maintenant, nous pouvons retourner à Camelot avant le matin. Nous devons parler à Gaius de ce cor. »

~(-)~

Le retour à Camelot avait eu lieu sans cérémonie, et tous deux étaient arrivés avant que la lumière de l'aube ait même commencé à toucher le ciel de l'est. Sombres, ils s'étaient ensuite discrètement retirés dans leurs appartements respectifs pour dormir un peu, mais tous deux étaient de nouveau réveillés avant que le soleil ne soit haut au-dessus de l'horizon.

Merlin mangea maladroitement le porridge qu'il s'était confectionné avec les maigres ustensiles de cuisine et ingrédients qu'il gardait près de sa cheminée. Arthur et lui n'étaient censés revenir que plus tard dans la journée, et Warren ne saurait pas qu'il fallait amener le petit déjeuner, il avait donc décidé de laisser son serviteur faire une autre grasse matinée. Au moins, la solitude permit à Merlin de regarder le cor de plus près.

Il l'avait posé au bout de la table afin de pouvoir le regarder pendant qu'il mangeait, et bien qu'il ait pu confirmer au premier contact qu'il contenait une forte magie, il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre qu'il puisse dire. C'était un artefact manifestement important, datant d'avant la Purge, ce qui signifiait que Gaius le reconnaîtrait presque certainement.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, et Arthur entra, l'air juste un peu froissé par le sommeil. Le roi remarqua alors le pot de porridge sur la table.

« Il t'en reste ? Bel n'est pas encore revenu de sa visite aux druides dans les bois. »

En réponse à cela, Merlin amena par magie un autre bol et une autre cuillère vers la table.

« Servez-vous, mais il ne reste plus grand-chose. Je n'en ai pas fait beaucoup. »

Arthur s'assit et versa le reste du porridge dans son bol, avant de regarder solennellement Merlin.

« Tu sais, la nouvelle de ta petite démonstration ne mettra pas longtemps à se répandre. Ce village n'est pas vraiment si loin d'ici, et même si les villageois ne savaient pas qui tu es, tout le monde ici sait que tu es parti avec moi pour une partie de chasse. Ils vont faire le calcul. »

Merlin eut une grimace à moitié sincère, et haussa les épaules.

« Eh bien, il fallait bien que la rumeur se répande tôt ou tard, et ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas les Chevaliers pour parler en ma faveur, maintenant. Le Conseil pourrait grommeler à mon sujet, mais j'ai trop de soutien pour qu'ils se débarrassent de moi. De plus, il n'y a personne qui a vécu à Camelot ces dix dernières années, qui puisse me regarder sans se souvenir de l'idiot maladroit que j'étais en arrivant ici... Dangereux Sorcier ? Ha ! »

Arthur eut un sourire amusé devant le ton de Merlin.

« Sauf qu'ils ne savent pas que tu pourrais faire s'écrouler toute la ville autour de nous, et qu'il n'y a rien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait faire pour t'en empêcher.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez leur dire ça.

\- Vrai. »

Arthur avala une bouchée de porridge, avant d'abaisser sa cuillère et de grimacer.

« Cependant, _j'ai_ demandé à Gwen de convoquer le Conseil à une réunion cet après-midi, pour les informer de tes pouvoirs... Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment mon droit de parler de ce qui a été ton secret, mais il vaut mieux qu'ils l'entendent comme ça que quand les rumeurs de ce village arriveront ici dans les prochains jours. »

Merlin eut un petit rire et secoua la tête.

« Arthur, vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, vous faites juste ce que vous savez être la bonne chose. »

Il se leva et saisit le cor.

« Maintenant je vais aller montrer ça à Gaius. Vous pourrez nous rejoindre quand vous aurez fini de manger. »

Arthur le regarda partir, souriant tout seul, et rit doucement. Merlin pouvait être une telle nourrice parfois. Le roi finit rapidement son porridge, et fit le petit trajet dans les escaliers, le long du couloir vers la tour de Gaius, et monta. Là, il trouva le médecin et Merlin en train de l'attendre, et il n'y avait aucun signe qu'un livre ait été sorti.

Gaius avait une expression sérieuse sur le visage, et il brandit le cor que Merlin lui avait apporté.

« Le Cor de Cathbhadh. Quand Uther a attaqué l'Île des Bienheureux, le Cor a été caché dans un lieu sûr avant que le temple ne s'écroule. Depuis nul n'en a plus jamais retrouvé trace. »

Arthur s'avança, fronçant les sourcils. Il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse si rapide.

« La femme a dit qu'il pouvait servir à ouvrir la porte du monde des spectres. »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« En effet j'ai vu cela de mes propres yeux. Bien avant l'époque de la Grande Purge, tous les ans à Beltain, les Grandes Prêtresses se réunissaient aux Hautes Pierres de Nemeton et elles faisaient apparaître les spectres de leurs lointains ancêtres. La magie de ce cor est très puissante. Vous devez le garder en lieu sûr. »

Merlin le saisit, hochant la tête avec compréhension.

« Je le placerai sur l'Île des Bienheureux dans quelques jours, quand le festival sera fini. Le Premier Conseiller ne peut pas être absent de la célébration de votre anniversaire et de celui de votre couronnement. Vous êtes Roi depuis quatre ans et vous avez amené le début d'une nouvelle ère de paix, qu'y a-t-il à ne pas célébrer ? »

Merlin put voir que le sourire d'Arthur en réponse n'était qu'à demi sincère, et comprit le rappel douloureux que ce festival était pour lui. Parce que la célébration de son anniversaire et de son couronnement, marquait aussi l'anniversaire de la mort d'Uther.

~(-)~


	24. 6) Le Spectre d'Uther - Partie 2

**Alaia Skyhawk: I'm still a little behind, but don't worry, I'll catch up :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.**

 **Music: N/A**

 **~(-)~**

Chapitre 24: Le Spectre d'Uther ~ Partie 2 ~

« Je pense vraiment que je ne devrais pas venir au festin, Arthur. C'est déjà assez mauvais que tout le monde dans le château, et probablement tout le monde dans la cité à ce stade, sache que j'ai de la magie, sans que je le leur jette au visage en m'asseyant à côté de vous ce soir. »

Merlin s'assit dans le fauteuil près de son foyer, refusant obstinément de bouger tandis qu'Arthur se dressait là dans ses plus beaux apparats en essayant de le convaincre de venir au banquet.

Il soupira et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Alors deux conseillers sont sortis de la réunion avec Gwen hier, en faisant une crise d'hystérie, et tu décides de te cacher là-dedans. »

Arthur s'arrêta à côté du fauteuil du magicien.

« Merlin, la plupart des gens que j'ai vu depuis la réunion sont surpris mais ils ne te condamnent pas. J'ai même entendu deux des serviteurs dire en plaisantant ce matin, que si tu étais un sorcier tout ce temps, alors comment faisais-tu pour faire tomber des choses si souvent quand tu étais un serviteur ? Si tu restes assis là à broyer du noir, c'est presque comme si tu admettais que tu penses avoir quelque chose à cacher. »

Merlin se renfonça davantage dans son siège, avant de tourner lentement la tête pour regarder Arthur.

« Je pense quand même que ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je vais les rendre nerveux. »

Arthur roula des yeux.

« Ou tu pourrais jeter quelques jolies illusions pour les amuser... Allez, Merlin, tu n'étais pas inquiet hier matin quand tu as dit en haussant les épaules que les gens allaient le découvrir de toute façon. Maintenant lève-toi, mets quelque chose d'approprié pour la fête, et j'attends de toi que tu sois à l'entrée de la salle du banquet, prêt à entrer avec Gwen et moi dans quinze minutes. »

Le roi quitta la pièce, et Merlin le regarda partir sans bouger de son fauteuil. Il devait admettre qu'Arthur n'avait pas tort, mais c'était avant que Lord Gardilen ne soit sorti en courant de la Salle du Conseil pour traverser les couloirs, hurlant presque à qui voulait l'entendre que le Premier Conseiller du Roi était un sorcier.

Mais il y avait eu une tension dans la voix d'Arthur, et Merlin savait pourquoi son ami voulait sa présence ce soir. La mort d'Uther était encore une blessure à vif pour Arthur de bien des façons, surtout à l'anniversaire de son couronnement. Il voulait que Merlin soit là pour le soutien moral autant que pour l'empêcher de devenir un ermite.

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, se leva, et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre l'une de ses meilleures tenues. Il en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard, habillé dans la tenue de sorcier la plus évidente qu'il possède, consistant à son style habituel de chemise et pantalon d'un gris charbonneux, et d'une sur-tunique sans manches, bleu nuit, avec des symboles de l'Ancienne Religion cousus de chaque côté du col. Pour quiconque savait les lire, ils disaient 'Bouclier du Roi'.

Merlin quitta ses appartements et se dirigea vers la salle du banquet, restant discrètement dans les passages de derrière, afin d'éviter les gens jusqu'au dernier moment. Il lui fallut ensuite toute sa volonté pour se mettre en mouvement et se diriger vers l'endroit où Arthur et Gwen l'attendaient.

Gwen adressa à Merlin un sourire rassurant, tandis qu'Arthur haussait un sourcil devant le choix de sa tenue, mais ensuite les portes furent ouvertes et le héraut à l'intérieur annonça aux chevaliers et aux autres nobles assis à l'intérieur :

« Leurs Majestés, le Roi Arthur et la Reine Guenièvre de Camelot, et Lord Merlin Garrah, Premier Conseiller du Roi. »

Les joyeuses discussions à l'intérieur de la salle de banquet se transformèrent en silence de mort, tandis que les gens se levaient en signe de respect pour Arthur et Gwen. Mais pour Merlin, qui leur emboîta le pas et dont la présence avait causé le silence, des courtisans il ne reçut qu'un grand nombre de regards incertains, quelques regards distinctement glacials, tandis que des divers chevaliers il reçut plusieurs sourires d'encouragement. Finalement c'était un équilibre de soutien et de suspicion il supposa que ça valait mieux que de voir la moitié des occupants de la pièce s'enfuir en hurlant au moment où il était entré.

Merlin baissa un peu la tête, avant de se réprimander silencieusement et de lever le menton. Il prit ensuite place à la droite d'Arthur à la table principale, et conserva un silence de plomb, tout comme Arthur, pour presque l'intégralité de la fête. Il put voir Mordred froncer les sourcils avec perplexité devant l'expression sombre d'Arthur, et vit aussi Elyan l'expliquer, mais tandis que les invités se détendaient enfin et semblaient oublier le sorcier assis à la table principale, Merlin grimaça pour lui-même et se leva pour attirer leur attention.

Quand la pièce fut de nouveau presque entièrement silencieuse, en-dehors de quelques murmures déconcertés, Merlin s'avança alors dans l'espace entre les trois tables et s'adressa à l'assemblée.

« Comme vous le savez tous désormais, je possède des pouvoirs magiques, et à la lumière de cela, Sa Majesté a demandé que je lui fournisse le spectacle de ce soir. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. »

Il tourna la tête et fit un geste vers les torches de chaque côté de la pièce, une touche de magie informulée invoquant un nuage de braises sur chacune. Plusieurs personnes se baissèrent tandis que les étincelles étaient attirées au milieu de la pièce pour se rassembler autour de Merlin, mais la peur fit place à l'émerveillement et au délice quand il leur fit former l'image d'un grand arbre brillant puis le fit exploser en un vol de papillons.

Merlin s'autorisa un petit sourire devant plusieurs soupirs d'émerveillement venant des courtisans, même si ceux qui l'avaient incendié du regard le faisaient toujours, et transforma son nuage d'étincelles en un dragon miniature qui s'enroula autour de ses épaules sans brûler ses vêtements.

« Quelqu'un voudrait-il faire une suggestion pour la prochaine forme de ce petit ? »

Le dragon de braise laissa échapper une petite flamme, et plusieurs courtisans voulaient clairement dire quelque chose mais hésitaient. Mais ensuite, une voix s'éleva derrière Merlin, et ce fut Mordred qui parla.

« Vous avez créé l'image d'un seul arbre... Pouvez-vous nous montrer une forêt ? »

Merlin se retourna, souriant bien qu'il sache que le défi n'était pas entièrement bon enfant, et amena le dragon de braises à se percher sur son bras au lieu de ses épaules.

« Comme vous le souhaitez... _Niht scinnes aho uppan se wuduholt innan aefenscima_. »

L'incantation franchit ses lèvres comme un souffle de vent, et le dragon de braise se dissout et coula vers le bas pour s'étendre sur le sol. Des fils de lumière commencèrent alors à s'étendre vers le haut autour des tables et des invités, certains montant haut tandis que d'autres demeuraient près du sol, puis chacun scintilla et s'étendit jusqu'à ce que le banquet donne l'impression d'avoirlieu dans une clairière de forêt, parmi de l'herbe et des fleurs qui ondulaient et sous les branches gracieuses des arbres au-dessus, et pourtant chaque morceau était constitué de lumières brillant doucement.

Merlin se tourna pour faire face à Arthur et s'inclina, ce mouvement annonçant l'éclatement de la lumière en minuscules étoiles qui cascadèrent dans la pièce et disparurent. Ainsi la clairière s'évanouit, et la salle du banquet réapparut.

Arthur et Gwen se levèrent tous deux pour applaudir la démonstration de Merlin, suivis par tous les Chevaliers, même Mordred. Et lorsqu'ils commencèrent à applaudir, ce fut également le cas des courtisans et des conseillers qui étaient présents. En fait, la plupart des nobles dames plus sentimentales avaient des larmes aux yeux face à la beauté de l'image que Merlin avait créée.

Merlin adressa à son audience un hochement de tête et un sourire hésitant, avant de revenir à son siège et le reste de la fête se déroula de façon bien plus confortable pour lui.

Arthur partit avant la fin, et le regard triste que Gwen envoya à Merlin lorsque le roi fut sorti, dit au magicien qu'elle aussi savait où il était allé. À la crypte d'Uther, pour contempler l'année écoulée, et pour se souvenir du père qui à la fin avait choisi de soutenir le choix de son fils de ramener la magie dans le royaume.

~(-)~

Le lendemain matin Merlin se sentait de bien meilleure humeur, et bien plus assuré à l'idée de sortir et de marcher dans le château, quand un coup à sa porte fut suivi par son ouverture sur l'entrée d'Arthur et Warren. Un regard silencieux du roi envoya le serviteur dévaler les escaliers, et Merlin fronça les sourcils devant l'entrée sérieuse de son ami.

« Vous avez besoin de me parler de quelque chose ? »

Arthur hésita, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre plusieurs fois avant de demander.

« Merlin, avant que tu mettes le cor sur l'Île, je me demandais... Me permettrais-tu de l'utiliser pour parler à mon père ? »

Merlin le fixa.

« Vous voulez aller aux Pierres de Nemeton et invoquer l'esprit d'Uther ? »

Arthur s'immobilisa, puis hocha la tête.

« Oui... Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais aimé lui dire, et je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion à cause de Morgane. Si on te donnait l'occasion de revoir ton père, de lui parler, ne ferais-tu pas de même ? »

Merlin grimaça, une admission coupable.

« Eh bien, je mentirais si je disais que je n'avais pas envisagé d'aller aux Pierres avant d'aller sur l'Île. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se retourna pour saisir sa veste.

« Si nous partons maintenant, et que nous chevauchons vite, nous pouvons atteindre les Pierres et revenir avant la tombée de la nuit. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est dire à Gwen où nous allons. »

Arthur saisit une cuillère sur la table à côté de lui, et la brandit vers Merlin.

« Non, nous n'allons pas lui dire. Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir que je suis parti parler à mon père mort. »

Merlin se dirigea vers lui, jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres du couvert.

« Vous me menacez avec une _cuillère_ ? »

Il poussa un cri quand Arthur abattit l'objet en question sur le sommet de sa tête, bien que ce soit fait sans beaucoup de force, et soupira.

« Très bien, mais si elle apprend ça et vous gronde, ce ne sera pas ma faute. »

~(-)~

La chevauchée vers les Pierres se fit en silence,tandis qu'Arthur et Merlin passaient à travers les Bois Sombres jusqu'à la lande entre la forêt et les Montagnes d'Isgard. Là, juchées sur cette plaine battue par le vent, les Pierres de Nemeton étaient visibles à des kilomètres, debout et servant de testament quant aux efforts des anciens prêtres et prêtresses qui les avaient érigées sur une grande concentration de lignes de pouvoir.

Merlin et Arthur laissèrent les chevaux à une distance sûre du cercle de pierres, puis tous deux montèrent la pente pour entrer dans le cercle.

Une fois au centre, Merlin sortit le Cor de Cathbhadh de son sac et le tendit à Arthur.

« N'oubliez pas, c'est une magie très puissante. »

Arthur contempla le Cor, puis le poussa vers Merlin.

« Toi d'abord... Tu as attendu beaucoup plus longtemps pour parler à nouveau à ton père, que je n'ai attendu pour parler au mien. »

Merlin le remercia d'un sourire et éleva le Cor à ses lèvres. Il poussa alors une note perçante, qui résonna à travers la lande et illumina tout, comme si chaque chose était sous un soleil d'une intensité surnaturelle.

Arthur dut plisser les yeux tandis que Merlin s'avançait dans le cœur de cette brillance et disparaissait. Mais pour le magicien, cette lumière ne devint qu'un phare brillant derrière lui, tandis qu'il entrait dans un royaume d'ombres quelque part entre le monde des vivants et celui des morts.

De la lumière devant lui s'avança une silhouette, et Merlin sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il vit de qui il s'agissait.

« Père... »

Balinor sourit avec fierté tandis qu'il approchait de son fils et l'attirait dans ses bras, étreinte que Merlin rendit avec un sanglot étouffé tandis que son père disait :

« Tu m'as rendu si fier, Fils, et je ne peux commencer à te dire ce que ça représente pour moi de te voir maintenant. »

Il poussa Merlin à bout de bras.

« Tu as tellement grandi, tu n'es plus le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé de ma propre amertume, et m'a donné un but à nouveau... Tu es un noble de Camelot, tu te tiens fier avec tout le monde autour de toi désormais conscient de ton pouvoir, et tu as rendu lumière et espoir à tous ceux qui manient la magie. »

Merlin sourit, essuyant les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler le long de ses joues.

« Cela a été dur, tellement dur, et pourtant tout en valait la peine. J'aimerais juste que tu aies pu être là avec moi pour voir la magie revenir. Et puis il y a Aithusa, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter : que lui est-il arrivé, et qui lui a fait du mal. Il est plus petit qu'il ne devrait l'être, et-

\- Chut. »

Balinor posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Merlin pour le faire taire, et secoua la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Tout arrive pour une raison, et tout comme tu as un chemin à suivre, Aithusa en a un. Ne te rends pas aveugle à tes propres épreuves, en t'inquiétant des épreuves qui attendent le dragon blanc. Il te suffit d'avoir confiance et les choses se termineront bien. »

Merlin hocha la tête et son père baissa la main, puis le silence s'étendit entre eux avant qu'il ne trouve les seules paroles qu'il put penser à dire.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te revoir. »

Balinor le regarda avec fierté.

« Tout comme moi. »

La lumière derrière Merlin commença à diminuer, et Balinor poussa gentiment Merlin dans cette direction.

« Il est temps pour toi de repartir. Va de l'avant en sachant que j'ai toute foi en toi, Merlin, mon fils. Marche vers ton futur sans regrets, et sans raison de regarder en arrière. »

Merlin serra une dernière fois son père dans ses bras puis se retourna vers le portail, et marcha dans sa direction avec les paroles de son père résonnant dans son cœur.

Il émergea dans le cercle de pierres, essuya une dernière fois son visage, puis tendit le Cor à Arthur.

« A votre tour. »

Arthur l'accepta en hochant la tête, avant de souffler dedans comme l'avait fait Merlin une minute plus tôt. Merlin observa Arthur entrer dans la lumière, et attendit qu'il émerge avec la même joie larmoyante que lui-même avait ressentie. Mais quand Arthur réapparut, au lieu d'avoir l'air d'avoir trouvé la paix, il semblait troublé.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, tandis qu'Arthur lui rendait le Cor dans un geste presque dur tandis qu'il le croisait.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

Arthur s'arrêta, et se retourna pour le regarder.

« Il m'a condamné pour avoir brisé les anciennes lois et coutumes de Camelot, pour avoir fait chevaliers des roturiers. Il m'a condamné pour avoir épousé Guenièvre, une servante... Et ensuite il m'a condamné pour avoir permis à la magie de revenir dans le royaume. »

Arthur monta une main à son visage.

« C'est presque comme si ses dernières paroles n'avaient jamais eu lieu. C'était comme s'il avait oublié tout ce qu'il a jamais réalisé sur moi, et toi, et à quel point il avait tort de persécuter la magie. »

Merlin rejoignit Arthur et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« L'esprit d'Uther a été brisé par Morgane... Peut-être que le traumatisme de sa trahison l'a empêché de se souvenir de tout ce qui est venu ensuite, lorsqu'il est passé dans le monde des esprits. Son esprit n'a peut-être pas encore eu assez de temps pour s'en remettre. »

Arthur poussa une respiration tremblante.

« Peut-être que c'est vrai, mais ça m'a quand même fait mal de l'entendre dire ça. Il m'a traité en disgrâce... Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de me laisser utiliser le Cor. »

Il regarda Merlin.

« Mais au moins tu as pu parler à ton père. Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Merlin sentit un éclair de culpabilité d'avoir eu des retrouvailles si joyeuses quand celles d'Arthur avaient été si douloureuses, mais il répondit :

« Il m'a dit qu'il était fier de moi, et que je devrais aller de l'avant sans regrets. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Alors c'est ce que nous devrions faire tous les deux. Maintenant retournons vers la cité. Nous avons une réunion de la Table Ronde demain matin. »

~(-)~

Arthur fut inhabituellement silencieux le lendemain matin, et ne prononça qu'un minimum de mots tandis qu'il commençait la réunion des Chevaliers dans la Grande Salle. C'était une réunion assez basique de toute façon, au sujet des positions actuelles des troupes, et ce fut Léon qui se retrouva à lire les rapports à voix haute.

« Nous avons parcouru le secteur qui va de Pawlett jusqu'à Meldreth. Nous avons posté trente hommes à Bawtry, quinze hommes à Talan, dix à Chime. Neuf à Brune- »

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent en trombe d'un seul coup, sans personne pour l'avoir fait, et quand quelques chevaliers regardèrent Merlin, il secoua la tête avant que Léon ne hausse les épaules et poursuive :

« Onze hommes à Burwelle. »

Le chandelier au-dessus de la table se libéra de sa chaîne et atterrit au centre de la Table Ronde dans un énorme fracas, et quand tout le monde le regarda cette fois, Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas moi. »

Arthur se leva, regardant toujours le candélabre tombé.

« Je crois que peut-être cette réunion peut attendre demain. Léon, envoyez le rapport complet à mon bureau et je le lirai cet après-midi. »

Il regarda ensuite Merlin.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton travail, mais peux-tu réparer la table ? Sinon nous devrons attendre jusqu'à la fin de la semaine que ce soit fait. »

Merlin hocha la tête, et avec un geste et une incantation, dé-tordit le lustre et le ramena à sa place avant de diriger un deuxième sort vers la table. Pendant ce temps les chevaliers sortirent, et lorsque Arthur et lui furent seuls, Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'était vraiment pas moi, Arthur, et il y avait une... Je ne sais pas, une faible présence. Je vais aller dans mon atelier et faire une fouille magique du château, juste au cas où.

\- Bien sûr, et préviens-moi si tu trouves quelque chose. »

Tous deux quittèrent la salle, Merlin se dirigeant vers les premiers escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et se diriger vers les escaliers en direction des niveaux inférieurs. Mais après avoir quitté Arthur, Merlin marqua une pause quand un souffle sinistre de vent le croisa. Mais rien d'autre n'arriva, et après avoir haussé les épaules, il se remit à marcher vers l'atelier. Et lorsqu'il eut passé la journée entière à regarder dans des bols d'observation et des cristaux, il commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas un jeune sorcier parmi le personnel du château, qui avait décidé de jouer des tours idiots avec son pouvoir maintenant que la magie était légale.

Merlin soupira et renonça, sachant que trouver un plaisantin magique demanderait un ensemble de sorts différent et plus spécifique. Ça pouvait attendre le lendemain.

Il retourna dans ses appartements, conscient maintenant qu'il atteignait les niveaux supérieurs qu'il pleuvait plutôt fort dehors, avec beaucoup de tonnerre et d'éclairs. C'était une nuit misérable, bien sûr, mais la pluie ferait du bien aux récoltes et remplirait les puits.

Merlin passait juste l'escalier vers les appartements de Gaius, quand il entendit quelqu'un boiter dans le passage derrière lui. C'était Perceval, et son épaule saignait fortement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?! »

Perceval grimaça tandis que Merlin commençait à le guider vers les appartements de Gaius.

« J'étais dans l'armurerie en train de ranger mes affaires, quand un bouclier est tombé d'une étagère. Je me suis penché pour le ramasser, et une hache m'est tombée dessus. »

Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des escaliers et que Gaius vit la blessure, Merlin répéta ce que Perceval lui avait dit et le médecin fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis surpris que la chute d'une hache puisse causer une blessure aussi profonde, êtes-vous sûr qu'on ne vous l'a pas jetée pendant que vous aviez le dos tourné ? »

Perceval secoua la tête.

« Il n'y avait personne d'autre. J'en suis certain. »

Il hésita.

« Mais c'est étrange... Juste avant que ça arrive, j'ai senti quelque chose, comme s'il y _avait_ quelqu'un, qui m'observait. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, et appliqua un cataplasme sur la blessure avant de la bander.

« Eh bien... Appliquez le second cataplasme demain matin, et pas d'entraînement jusqu'au lendemain. C'est le temps qu'il faudra au sort pour fermer complètement la blessure. »

Il tendit une deuxième boule de linge à Perceval et le fit sortir, tandis que Merlin remettait la chaiseà sa place près de la table principale et fronçait les sourcils.

Gaius le remarqua.

« Aurais-tu un souci, Merlin ? »

Quand il ne répondit pas, Gaius se dirigea vers lui.

« Merlin, j'ai la nette impression qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

Merlin prit une grande respiration, ayant assemblé les incidents parvenus jusqu'à maintenant et remarqué un schéma, qui lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Hier, Arthur et moi sommes allés aux Hautes Pierres de Nemeton... Quand j'ai parlé à mon père tout allait bien, mais quand Arthur est sorti il a dit qu'Uther le condamnait pour tous les changements qu'il a faits. Comme s'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir donné à Arthur sa bénédiction pour faire ce qu'il pensait être juste. »

Merlin commença à faire les cent pas.

« Après la chute du grand lustre, j'ai senti une présence. J'ai fait une fouille magique du château, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Je cherchais quelque chose de vivant, mais et si ces choses étaient causées par quelque chose qui est mort ? »

Gaius commença à refléter l'inquiétude de Merlin, et fit les cent pas.

« Au temps de l'Ancienne Religion, les prêtresses s'entraînaient pendant des _années_ avant de pénétrer dans le Monde des Spectres. Il est rempli de dangers. Il y avait une chose qu'on leur enseignait à ne jamais faire... Lorsque le voile se refermaient, elles ne devaient jamais se retourner en direction du spectre.

\- Et si elles le faisaient ?

\- Elles laissaient entrer dans notre monde le spectre en question. »

Merlin s'immobilisa, parvenant à une sombre réalisation.

« Arthur a dû se retourner. »

Gaius se dirigea vers la porte, faisant signe à Merlin de le suivre.

« Tu peux vraiment être un parfait idiot parfois, Merlin. Pas pour avoir parlé à ton père, tu as assez de talent avec la magie, et l'instinct de ne pas t'égarer, pour gérer une rencontre dans le Monde des Spectres. Mais ensuite tu as laissé _Arthur_ entrer, sans être guidé, et sans me demander s'il y avait des choses à ne pas faire. Si vous me l'aviez demandé, je vous aurais dit à tous les deux de ne pas regarder en arrière. »

Merlin cligna des yeux.

« Attendez, vous ne nous auriez pas empêchés de partir ? »

Gaius secoua la tête.

« Comme je l'ai dit, Merlin, tu as l'entraînement et l'expérience pour gérer le rituel, et pour superviser Arthur tandis qu'il parlait à Uther. Mais vous auriez dû me demander d'abord, au lieu de partir à l'aveuglette. »

Tous deux arrivèrent bientôt aux appartements d'Arthur, et firent irruption sans frapper. Arthur était à table, mangeant son souper, et se leva quand il les vit.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? Merlin, tu as trouvé quelque chose avec tes recherches ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, mais je cherchais peut-être la mauvaise chose. Perceval vient de venir voir Gaius avec une épaule blessée, après qu'une hache lui soit apparemment 'tombée' dessus, et il a senti une présence, tout comme moi dans la Grande Salle après la chute du candélabre... Arthur, aux Hautes Pierres de Nemeton quand vous avez parlé avec votre père, vous êtes-vous retourné pour le regarder quand le voile se fermait ? »

Arthur s'immobilisa.

« J'ai... regardé juste une seconde en arrière. »

Merlin amena une main à son visage et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Durant cette seconde, vous avez délivré le Fantôme d'Uther. Toutes ces choses étranges qui sont arrivées ? Le candélabre qui est tombé sur la Table Ronde, qui symbolise tellement ce que vous avez changé à Camelot, et la hache tombée sur Perceval, qui est un roturier que vous avez fait chevalier malgré les anciennes lois auxquelles tenait tant votre père... Vous m'avez dit à quel point Uther désapprouvait ce que vous avez fait. Même dans la mort son esprit est brisé, et jusqu'à ce que sa mémoire guérisse alors il y a tant de choses ici qu'il cherchera à blesser et détruire maintenant qu'il est libre. »

La conversation fut interrompue, quand tous trois sentirent leurs Amulettes se déclencher. Et quand Arthur tira la sienne pour la regarder, il courut vers la porte.

« _Gwen_ ! »

~(-)~

Un vent sinistre soufflait dans le couloir tandis qu'elle approchait des cuisines, en route vers ses appartements après une visite à une amie dans la Ville Supérieure. Gwen jeta un regard nerveux aux fenêtres tandis qu'elles tremblaient, et quand une porte claqua derrière elle, elle se retourna et appela :

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse, et Gwen reprit sa marche, mais l'une des fenêtres s'ouvrit d'un coup sur son passage. Elle s'arrêta pour la refermer, continuant sa route avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre à nouveau, et cette fois quand elle voulut la refermer, toutes les fenêtres de ce couloir s'ouvrirent et le vent souffla dans le passage.

Réalisant qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose comme de la magie là-dedans, Gwen se retourna pour courir tandis que toutes les torches s'éteignaient pour la plonger dans les ténèbres. Puis, avec seulement la lune pour éclairer le passage, elle fut renversée par terre et traînée en hurlant sur le sol en direction des portes les plus éloignées.

Elle réussit à agripper une colonne sur le mur au passage, et se leva maintenant qu'elle s'était libérée de cette prise. Mais des objets qui étaient rangés dans des alcôves le long du couloir de la cuisine commencèrent à trembler, et quand les portes s'ouvrirent la lance, d'une armure exposée là, arriva en volant vers elle.

« Katryn ! »

Gwen se retourna et courut dans les cuisines, espérant que sa servante semi-dryade sentirait sa détresse et viendrait. La lance frappa les portes de la cuisine quand elle les ferma, dépassant de plusieurs centimètres à cause de la force avec laquelle elle avait été lancée.

Elle recula davantage dans la cuisine, le silence brisé seulement par sa respiration paniquée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri tandis que bocaux et tonneaux commençaient à voler dans les airs dans sa direction. Gwen essaya frénétiquement de les éviter, jusqu'au moment où elle échoua et fut assommée, tombant inconsciente près de l'un des foyers.

Un feu s'alluma dans cette cheminée, et commença à se répandre vers tout ce qui était assez proche pour brûler, et tandis que les flammes montaient plus haut, les portes de la cuisine s'ouvrirent en trombe et Katryn entra en courant.

Elle s'immobilisa à l'intérieur, figée sur place par la vue du feu montant sur le mur d'étagères à proximité. Il y en avait tellement, chaque partie de son héritage dryade lui criait de fuir ce qui était mortel pour toutes choses de bois et de feuille. Mais ensuite, elle vit Gwen gisant au sol près de cette fournaise, et la peur ne fut rien face au besoin de la sauver.

Katryn courut vers Gwen et la saisit, son cœur tambourinant à l'idée d'être si proche de tant de feu. Mais tandis qu'elle ramassait Gwen, les tonneaux et bocaux qui avaient été jetés dans tous les sens, recommencèrent tous à trembler. C'est alors que Katryn le vit, un esprit avec une expression de rage et dont elle ne reconnut pas le visage. Mais une chose était claire, il voulait la mort de Gwen.

Katryn siffla sur lui, cette menace devenant ensuite un hurlement horrible et perçant. L'esprit broncha quand il le frappa, mais il s'enfuit quand la semi-dryade augmenta le volume de son cri au point de briser plusieurs bocaux.

Katryn tira Gwen hors des cuisines, et dans le couloir juste quand Arthur et Merlin arrivèrent après avoir entendu ce cri incroyable. Merlin s'empressa d'éteindre le feu, tandis qu'Arthur berçait sa femme avec soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Katryn tremblait, que ce soit sous la fureur ou l'épuisement, il ne put le dire.

« Elle a été attaquée, par le fantôme d'un homme. Il était habillé comme un noble, et il avait l'air tellement en colère, il a essayé de m'empêcher de la sauver mais je l'ai fait fuir. »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Mon père... Je l'ai vraiment libéré. »

Il se leva, l'air sombre.

« Amenons Gwen à Gaius, ensuite nous déterminerons ce que nous devons faire ensuite. »

~(-)~

 **Pour ceux qui se demandent pourquoi Katryn a pu voir le fantôme d'Uther, ce sera expliqué dans la partie 3. Et pour la signification du sort de Merlin (celui pour créer l'image de la forêt) : « La radiance de la nuit brille avec splendeur sur la clairière de la forêt. »**


	25. 6) Le Spectre d'Uther - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 25: Le Spectre d'Uther ~Partie 3~

« Gaius, comment va-t-elle ? »

Le médecin se retourna depuis sa position auprès du lit de Gwen, et regarda solennellement Arthur.

« La fumée a pénétré dans ses poumons mais avec le temps, elle se remettra. Si Katryn ne l'avait pas sauvée, cela aurait été bien pire. »

Merlin jeta un regard à la servante, qui était assise de l'autre côté du lit de Gwen.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu as pu voir Uther. Je n'arrive qu'à le percevoir. »

Katryn lui adressa un long regard.

« Les Dryades sont des créatures aux aptitudes à la fois physiques et spirituelles, et souvent les Druides viennent leur rendre visite pour demander un gland béni à planter sur la tombe d'un esprit troublé. Une petite branche feuillue du chêne d'une dryade peut aussi être utilisée pour éloigner les morts sans repos... Par conséquent, que je sois capable de le voir, et de l'éloigner de Gwen, n'est pas une surprise même si je ne suis qu'une hybride. Cependant, je ne possède pas le pouvoir de le renvoyer d'où il vient. Le mieux que je puisse faire, est m'assurer qu'il ne pourra plus faire de mal à Gwen. »

Arthur hocha la tête avec compréhension.

« C'est plus que suffisant, Katryn, nous ferons le reste. »

Il regarda en direction de Gaius.

« Alors, comment renvoyons-nous mon père ? »

Gaius se dirigea vers ses étagères et en descendit l'un des volumes, qu'il commença ensuite à parcourir.

« Nous devons nous servir du Cor de Cathbhadh pour ré-ouvrir le voile entre les deux mondes, mais nous devons nous souvenir d'une chose. Seule la personne qui a fait apparaître le spectre peut le contraindre à quitter ce monde. J'aurai besoin de temps pour préparer une potion qui vous permettra à tous les deux de voir Uther. En attendant, je ne peux que suggérer que vous restiez sur vos gardes. Allez dans les appartements de Merlin, ils sont mieux protégés que la plupart des endroits du château. Je vous amènerai la potion quand elle sera prête. »

Merlin et Arthur redescendirent le couloir et montèrent les escaliers vers les appartements du sorcier, où ils s'assirent pour attendre dans un silence tendu. Tandis que les minutes s'écoulaient, et approchaient d'une heure, tous deux sursautaient au moindre bruit, jusqu'au moment où Merlin crut entendre quelque chose dans son placard à balais.

Tous deux y allèrent sur la pointe des pieds pour enquêter, l'ouvrant pour ne rien révéler de plus sinistre qu'une souris avant de se retourner et de bondir de peur... Parce que pendant qu'ils avaient été occupés à fixer la souris, Gaius était entré dans la pièce et arrivé derrière eux.

Le vieil homme haussa un sourcil, et leur tendit une paire de fioles identiques. Chacune contenait un liquide vert clair.

« La potion vous permettra de voir Uther sous sa forme de spectre. Une fois que vous serez en sa présence, Arthur devra sonner du Cor. C'est la seule façon de le forcer à retourner dans le Monde des Spectres. »

Tandis que Merlin acceptait sa fiole et en retirait le bouchon pour renifler le contenu, essayant discrètement de ne pas vomir devant l'odeur, Arthur regarda Gaius.

« C'est inoffensif ? »

Gaius hésita.

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'en sois totalement sûr. En tout cas, il n'y a rien de toxique dedans. »

A côté d'eux, Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... Cul sec. »

Il avala le contenu de sa fiole en une gorgée, semblant agréablement surpris, et Arthur retira le bouchon de la sienne.

« Eh bien au moins on sait que la mort n'est pas instantanée. »

Il vida sa dose tout comme Merlin l'avait fait, et faillit s'étouffer en se retenant de recracher tandis qu'il avalait et devenait rouge.

« Je... Je n'ai jamais goûté un truc aussi infect. »

Merlin commença à rire, ne laissant que maintenant apparaître son dégoût.

« Désolé, aurais-je oublié de signaler cela ?

\- Absolument. »

Arthur rendit sa fiole vide au médecin.

« Gaius, retournez dans vos appartements et restez avec Katryn et Gwen. »

Gaius la saisit, ainsi que la fiole de Merlin.

« Soyez prudents. »

Lorsque Gaius fut parti, Merlin sortit le Cor de la boîte où il l'avait rangé et le donna à Arthur, puis tous deux se mirent en route.

Le château était silencieux, à part une poignée de gardes en patrouille, et connaissant les chemins de ronde tous deux furent capables de les éviter ainsi que toute question gênante. Au bout d'un moment, il sembla probable que le cri de Katryn ait chassé Uther plus loin qu'ils n'avaient cru, et puisqu'il restait une grande partie du château à couvrir, Arthur prit une décision.

« On devrait se séparer. Si tu vois Uther, fais-le moi savoir et mène-le vers moi. Si je le vois, j'utiliserai mon anneau plutôt que les amulettes pour t'appeler. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'on devrait- »

Il fut interrompu par une force soudaine qui l'agrippa et le jeta contre la fenêtre la plus proche, le faisant s'écraser trois étages plus bas, dans la cour.

« Merlin ! »

Arthur se précipita vers la fenêtre, et vit que Merlin avait atterri sans dommage grâce à un sort rapide. Puis il vit la silhouette fantomatique de son père tourner au coin du couloir, et lança au magicien plus bas :

« Je pars à sa poursuite, rattrape-nous ! »

Arthur entendit Merlin lui crier dessus à travers les amulettes qu'il était stupide, mais il l'ignora en enlevant la sienne et en la mettant dans sa poche. Uther sembla capable de rester un pas devant lui tandis qu'il menait son fils à travers le château, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur arrive à la Salle du Conseil et entre avec hésitation.

Les portes claquèrent et se verrouillèrent derrière lui, et Arthur sut que l'esprit n'allait pas s'enfuir davantage.

« Je sais que vous êtes là, Père. »

Il se retourna, pour voir Uther assis sur le trône à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? »

Uther le regarda froidement.

« Je n'ai pas passé ma vie entière à édifier ce grand royaume pour voir mon propre fils le détruire. »

Arthur lui rendit son regard.

« Vous avez essayé de tuer Guenièvre, et Merlin.

\- Je l'ai fait pour ton bien... Comment une servante peut-elle comprendre ce que signifie être Reine ? Et comment as-tu pu permettre à ce sorcier comploteur de te tromper ? »

Arthur le fusilla du regard, et fit un pas vers le trône.

« Guenièvre est intelligente et forte, et Merlin est la raison pour laquelle ce royaume est encore debout. J'ai confiance en eux plus qu'en quiconque. »

Uther ne sembla pas impressionné.

« Et c'est là ta faiblesse. Tu accordes trop de confiance aux autres. C'est toi, et toi seul qui dois gouverner Camelot. »

Arthur cessa d'avancer.

« J'aimerais mieux ne pas gouverner du tout, que de gouverner seul. »

Uther se leva, une colère froide commençant à rafraîchir l'air dans la pièce.

« Tout au long de ta vie j'ai tenté de te préparer pour le jour où tu deviendrais Roi. N'as-tu retenu aucune leçon ? »

Arthur se dressa fièrement, le Cor dans sa main, prêt à être utilisé.

« Je vous ai regardé gouverner, et j'ai appris que si on n'a confiance en personne, on vit dans la peur. Votre haine venait de votre peur, pas de votre force.

\- Comment oses-tu ! »

Arthur persista.

« Je vous aimais et je vous respectais, mais je dois gouverner le royaume à ma manière. Je dois faire ce que je pense être le plus juste, et si vous ne pouvez accepter cela alors vous devrez me tuer... Je ne suis pas vous, Père. Et je ne puis gouverner comme vous le faisiez. »

Uther l'incendia du regard, la fureur inscrite sur ses traits.

« Camelot doit passer absolument avant tout le reste... Même avant toi. »

Un bouclier s'envola du mur le plus proche et vint frapper l'arrière de la tête d'Arthur. Après qu'il soit tombé au sol, tandis qu'il gisait là en grognant, désorienté, Uther commença à marcher vers lui.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait traversé la moitié de la pièce, une nouvelle voix s'éleva et le fit s'arrêter.

« N'approchez pas de lui, Uther. »

Merlin entra dans la Salle du Conseil par la porte de derrière, et marcha avec confiance vers le spectre.

« Vous avez causé assez de mal. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, vous devez retourner dans l'autre monde. »

Uther se retourna pour lui faire face.

« Ceci est _mon_ royaume ! Tu te crois capable de m'en chasser, sorcier ? »

Merlin s'arrêta à côté du trône.

« Je ne suis pas un simple sorcier, et vous le savez... ou du moins vous le saviez. »

Le visage d'Uther se tordit dans un rugissement, et il se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Tu as empoisonné l'esprit de mon fils, et tu empoisonnes mon royaume ! Je ne permettrai pas cela !

\- Vous avez tort. »

Merlin utilisa sa magie pour immobiliser Uther à quelques mètres, puis son expression s'adoucit, devint triste.

« Morgane a brisé votre esprit quand elle vous a brisé le cœur avec sa trahison. Vous avez oublié tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite, n'est-ce pas ? La façon dont je vous ai parlé dans vos appartements, et dont vous m'avez accordé votre clémence en sachant que j'avais des pouvoirs magiques, parce que vous avez admis que je préférerais mourir que de laisser quoi que ce soit faire du mal à Arthur ou à Camelot. »

La rage d'Uther se transforma légèrement en confusion.

« Tu mens, cela ne peut être vrai. »

Merlin se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près du fantôme pour pouvoir le toucher en tendant le bras.

« Vous souvenez-vous que je vous rendais visite chaque jour, et que je vous racontais ce qui se passait et comment s'en sortait Arthur. Vous souvenez-vous qu'au bout de quelques mois, vous avez commencé à me parler d'Ygerne et de la vie que vous meniez avec elle ?

\- Non... C'est une duperie ! »

Merlin tendit la main sans vraiment remarquer qu'il le faisait, tandis que sa volonté maintenait Uther en place quand le fantôme essaya de reculer.

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce que vous avez dit à Arthur, quand vous gisiez dans ses bras après avoir été mortellement blessé ? »

Il toucha la poitrine d'Uther du bout des doigts, juste au-dessus de l'endroit où son cœur se trouvait de son vivant.

« _Mymerende, hreoh cargast._

\- N-non ! »

Uther inspira brusquement tandis qu'une douce lumière dorée s'étalait sur lui au contact de Merlin, et quand elle disparut le froid avait quitté l'air. Quant à Merlin, il se secoua comme s'il sortait d'une transe, et vit que l'esprit devant lui n'était plus une silhouette de glace, mais contenait plutôt la même chaleur distante mais réconfortante qu'il avait vue chez Balinor à son apparition.

Merlin baissa la main et la fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire... Est-ce qu'il venait de _guérir_ le spectre d'un homme mort ?

Il regarda le roi défunt.

« Uther ? »

Le spectre ouvrit les yeux, et se retourna pour regarder l'endroit où son fils commençait juste à se remettre sur pieds, ignorant la présence de Merlin.

« Arthur ? Que... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais s'arrêta quand Arthur se tendit et chercha rapidement le Cor. Et Arthur, quand il vit la culpabilité sur le visage de son père, se leva avec un espoir grandissant.

« Vous vous souvenez ? »

A l'autre bout de la pièce, Merlin se détourna et sortit par-derrière, pour donner au père et au fils l'occasion de se parler qui leur avait été refusée aux Hautes Pierres de Nemeton.

Uther tourna la tête quand il entendit le mouvement, et soupira quand il se retourna vers son fils.

« Je ne sais pas si tu pourras jamais me pardonner Arthur, pour avoir essayé de faire du mal à ceux qui te sont si chers... Je suis désolé. »

Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais n'essaya pas de les retenir quand elles débordèrent. Il attira son père dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« Vous n'étiez pas vous-même, Père, il n'y a donc rien à pardonner. Quand je suis allé aux Hautes Pierres, je ne voulais rien de plus que pouvoir vous parler de tout ce que j'ai accompli. Je voulais vous montrer que j'ai réussi à forger la paix avec la magie et à rendre Camelot plus forte grâce à cela. Je voulais vous montrer que vous n'aviez pas fait une erreur en me disant que je pouvais suivre ce chemin. »

Uther relâcha sa prise sur Arthur, et le regarda avec fierté.

« Et tu l'as fait... Tu as fait ce que je ne pouvais faire, car j'avais le cœur trop dur et trop plein de haine. Tu as mis fin à une guerre contre la magie que Camelot n'aurait jamais pu gagner, et elle aurait été détruite si cela avait continué. Tu as prouvé que tu étais un Roi plus sage et plus grand que je n'aurais jamais pu espérer l'être. »

Arthur tendit la main.

« Venez. Avant que vous ne partiez, il y a quelqu'un que je veux que vous voyiez. »

Il guida Uther à travers le château, jusqu'à la chambre à côté des appartements de Gwen où dormait le jeune Prince de Camelot. Arthur observa ensuite Uther s'approcher du lit pour contempler son petit-fils, et tendre la main pour éloigner doucement une mèche de cheveux du visage du garçon.

« Il est le portait craché de toi quand tu étais petit. »

Arthur rejoignit son père près du lit, parlant doucement.

« Et il grandira dans un royaume qui ne sera pas obscurci par l'ombre de la haine. Il héritera d'un trône et d'un royaume qui aura été bâti sur une fondation de compréhension et d'acceptation, au lieu de la peur et du massacre. Il ne connaîtra jamais les agonies du règne auxquelles vous et moi avons fait face.

\- Comme il se doit. »

Uther baissa la tête, et se tourna vers son fils.

« Je suis prêt à partir, Arthur. Il est temps pour moi de retourner où j'appartiens. »

Ce fut ainsi que tous deux retournèrent dans la Salle du Conseil où attendait Merlin, et tandis qu'il observait, Arthur sonna ensuite du Cor de Cathbhadh une dernière fois et Uther disparut avec un soupir.

Quand il fut parti, Merlin se dirigea vers Arthur et plaça une main sur son épaule. Il sourit et déclara :

« Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, la chance de parler au véritable lui. »

Son sourire s'élargit.

« Je vous laisse expliquer ce qui s'est passé à Gwen et aux autres, et pendant ce temps, avant d'aller me coucher, je vais aller réparer les cuisines. Ainsi vous n'aurez pas à expliquer aux cuisiniers pourquoi c'est tellement le bazar là-dedans. »

Merlin sortit d'un pas sautillant, et Arthur ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il le regarda partir. Seul Merlin pouvait faire une plaisanterie pareille, une heure après minuit.

~(-)~

 **Signification du sort de Merlin : Souviens-toi, esprit tourmenté.**


	26. 7) Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère - Part 1

**Chapitre 26 : Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère ~Partie 1~**

Le soupir du sorcier se dissipa à travers la pièce, suivi par un marmonnement plaintif sur le temps que tout ceci prenait.

Merlin se tenait sur un tabouret, les bras écartés, pendant que deux couturières s'affairaient autour de lui en ajustant des ourlets, et qu'Arthur regardait toute la scène avec une expression amusée. Merlin fronça les sourcils en le voyant ainsi.

« Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à tout cela, autre que vous divertir ? J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai besoin de nouveaux vêtements, vu ma garde-robe déjà parfaitement suffisante. »

Arthur gloussa, restant confortablement installé dans son fauteuil.

« Ceux-ci seront ta tenue officielle de travail, Merlin, celle que tu devras porter pour les cérémonies officielles telles que les signatures de traités, etcetera. Que tu t'habilles déjà dans un style différent du reste de la noblesse ne compte pas, tu auras besoin de te démarquer et de faire grande impression sur les dignitaires en visites. »

La grimace de Merlin s'accentua.

« Vous et moi savons tous deux que je n'ai pas besoin de jolis vêtements pour faire grande impression.

– Une bonne grande impression, une qui n'implique pas que tu effrayes assez des alliés potentiels pour qu'ils fuient le château en l'espace de cinq minutes. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent, et Merlin soupira.

« Vous êtes sûr que c'est le bon moment pour ça ? Je sais que vous vouliez attendre, mais ça ne fait qu'un mois depuis que vous avez levé la loi interdisant la magie. »

Arthur se leva et répondit, conscient de la présence des deux femmes. Elles pouvaient avoir juré le silence à propos de tout ceci pour ne pas gâcher la surprise du lendemain, mais il y avait certaines choses qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

« Merlin, je sais que cela ne fait qu'un mois, mais cela a été un mois calme. Après que nous soyons revenus d'Ismere, le seul incident qui s'est produit a été celui de l'autre nuit. Nous ne pouvons pas tabler sur le fait que les choses resteront aussi calmes, pas avec Morgane de retour dans le jeu. Donc si je veux te nommer officiellement, et avant un incident majeur avec elle, alors ça doit être fait maintenant. »

Merlin restait sceptique.

« Vous savez que le Conseil est toujours mécontent de ma présence. Le peuple est peut-être prêt, mais vous pensez qu' _ils_ vont accepter ça ? »

Arthur sourit.

« Belle tentative, mais j'ai eu une réunion avec eux hier, et j'ai exprimé très clairement, dans des termes non équivoques, que tu allais avoir ce poste de manière officielle, parce que de toute façon, tu le faisais déjà en catimini depuis des années. »

Il gloussa.

« Et puis Lord Geoffrey leur a présenté une pile de références historiques sur les détenteurs antérieurs du rôle, et leurs contributions pour le royaume. Avec autant de précédents pour me soutenir, ils n'ont rien pu dire. »

Merlin grimaça.

« Mais quand même… »

Arthur marcha vers lui, secouant la tête avec émerveillement.

« Est-ce que tu es vraiment _aussi_ nerveux que cela d'être nommé Sorcier de la Cour ? »

Merlin baissa la tête, marmonnant pour lui-même avant de se redresser.

« Bien. Je vais m'en accommoder, ne serait-ce que pour que vous arrêtiez de me harceler. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Et dire que je commençais juste à habituer les gens à l'idée que j'avais de la magie. Maintenant je vais devoir les habituer à ce que je sois Sorcier de la Cour. »

Arthur lui tapa sur l'épaule puis se dirigea vers la porte.

« Assure-toi de prendre une bonne nuit de repos, parce que tu as une cérémonie importante demain. »

Il marqua une pause et regarda en arrière.

« Oh, et je veux que tu amènes Scild après la cérémonie. Il est plus que temps que Balther ait son protecteur avec lui. »

Merlin resta bouché bée, regardant son roi avec stupéfaction, puis grommela devant l'implication que cela devrait habituer les gens à ce qu'il soit un Seigneur des Dragons en plus de Sorcier de la Cour.

« Sadique. »

Merlin resta où il était, se résignant à être un mannequin vivant pour quinze autres minutes. Au moins, il pouvait dire qu'il aurait belle allure lors de la cérémonie du lendemain.

Une fois que les couturières eurent fini, Merlin partit rapidement et se dirigea vers son atelier. Si Arthur voulait que Scild soit montré, alors cela voulait dire que Friou pouvait venir également. Et en plus de cela, être officiellement appointé Sorcier de la Cour voulait dire qu'il n'aurait plus à cacher ses outils et ses fournitures.

Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à empaqueter tout le contenu de son atelier dans les caisses qu'il avait initialement utilisé pour les descendre. Cela forma une pile assez importante lorsqu'il eut fini, mais s'il enrôlait les Chevaliers de la Fraternité demain, il lui faudrait uniquement une paire de voyages pour tout monter jusque dans sa tour.

Le soir était venu lorsqu'il finit son empaquetage, et un rapide coup d'œil dans son bol espion avant qu'il ne le dépose dans la dernière caisse lui apprit que seules les patrouilles étaient dehors désormais. C'était un moment aussi bon qu'un autre pour déplacer les vouivres…

Merlin les appela tous les deux, et attacha leurs lits en deux rouleaux serrés qu'il fixa sur leur dos. Puis il retira le collier d'attache de Scild, après lui avoir fermement ordonné de le suivre et de _ne pas_ courir au loin pour trouver Balther.

Il mena les deux vouivres jusqu'à ses appartements sans incident, et posa leurs lits dans le coin qu'il avait laissé libre dans ce but. Friou et Scild s'installèrent avec désinvolture, comme qu'ils avaient toujours dormi dans cette tour, et Merlin se força enfin à aller se mettre au lit.

Il lui fallut longtemps pour trouver le sommeil, la nervosité qu'il avait niée toute la journée le rendant agité. Mais enfin, presque immédiatement après qu'il ait fermé les yeux pour la énième fois, il se fit réveiller par un léger coup donné par un museau plein d'écailles.

Friou pencha la tête et gazouilla, juste avant que Warren ne passe la tête par la porte de la chambre.

« J'ai vos robes, et le Roi vous fait dire que vous pouvez attendre que la cérémonie débute dans l'antichambre à côté de la Grande Salle. Le garde à la porte a été averti que vous pourriez amener les vouivres. »

Merlin sortit du lit et se mit à rire.

« Donc il a deviné que je comptais les amener avec moi dans la Grande Salle. Et dire que j'espérais être capable de le surprendre. »

Merlin passa dans la pièce principale, pour découvrir que Warren avait seulement apporté un petit déjeuner léger, juste au cas où son maitre pourrait vomir de nervosité s'il mangeait trop.

« J'espère juste que les invités le prendront bien, parce que je suis certain que cela ne ferait pas une bonne impression si je réussis à déclencher une émeute dans la Grande Salle. »

Warren vint avec un pot de thé aux herbes, et commença à le verser dans une tasse pendant que Merlin s'asseyait pour manger son petit-déjeuner.

« Je suis sûr que tout se passera bien avec eux. Le Roi aura probablement des Chevaliers prêts à les calmer s'ils paniquent. »

Merlin prit une grande inspiration et expira lentement, hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

« Probablement, puisque les Chevaliers sont déjà au courant pour les vouivres. »

Merlin termina son petit-déjeuner et revient dans sa chambre pour passer derrière l'écran d'habillement. Pendant qu'il mangeait, Warren avait posé ses nouvelles robes sur le portoir, et elles pendaient là dans toutes leurs gloires. Une chemise et un pantalon crème foncé, et une longue sur-robe sans manche, rouge vif avec des liserés anthracite sur les ourlets et le devant. Sur le col de la robe, le Griffon de Garrah et le Dragon des Pendragon avaient été brodés de chaque côté, de sorte qu'ils se faisaient face.

Merlin localisa la paire de bottes noires qui lui avait été offerte la veille, et les enfila après s'être habillé. Il se releva avec la sensation d'être au bord d'un précipice. Un pas de plus, et il n'y aurait pas de retour possible.

Il récupéra son bâton Sidhe de l'endroit où il était posé et dissimulé par une illusion, et sortit de sa chambre pour que Warren puisse lui donner une dernière appréciation. Le serviteur se contenta de hocher la tête, indiquant que tout avait l'air en ordre, et sans avoir besoin qu'on le lui demande, il ouvrit la porte et se précipita dans l'escalier, précédant Merlin et les vouivres.

Warren agit comme une sentinelle sur tout le chemin jusqu'à l'antichambre, même s'il y eut quand même quelques moments où se fut proche. Lorsque Merlin entra dans l'antichambre et que la porte se referma derrière lui et les vouivres, il poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée qu'il pouvait maintenant se contenter de s'asseoir et d'attendre pendant que les deux _cents_ et quelques invités entraient dans la Grande Salle et s'installaient à leur place. Tous ne seraient cependant pas des notables de Camelot, Arthur avait invité une douzaine de druides, ainsi que Nellan et Kalem. Avec le nombre de druides qui venaient régulièrement faire du commerce au marché de Camelot, avoir des représentants pour assister à cette importante occasion était obligatoire.

Il continua à patienter, caressant Friou pour se calmer les nerfs alors qu'il pouvait entendre les gens passer à l'extérieur. Ses mains commencèrent à trembler à ce moment-là, et bientôt les bruits s'éteignirent, et on toqua à la porte.

Le garde au-dehors l'ouvrit, et regarda à l'intérieur.

« C'est l'heure. »

Merlin se leva et murmura des instructions strictes aux deux vouivres, puis il sortit pour prendre place devant les portes de la Grande Salle.

« Je suis prêt. »

~(-)~

À l'intérieur de la Grande Salle, Arthur attendait devant la foule serrée, pendant que Gwen restait derrière lui, assise sur son trône avec Bather sur les genoux. Il vit le garde qui gardait l'antichambre entrer tranquillement, et hocher la tête pour indiquer que Merlin était en position. Il prit alors une grande inspiration, avant de s'adresser à ceux qui se tenaient devant lui.

« Nous sommes ici pour marquer le début d'une nouvelle ère pour Camelot : la nomination d'un Sorcier de la Cour. Depuis un mois désormais, après trois ans d'observation de notre estimé voisin, Escetia, la magie a été autorisée dans ce royaume. Depuis ce moment, nombreux sont les possesseurs de la magie qui sont venus se présenter et accepter cette offre de paix. Aujourd'hui, avec des représentants de la magie comme témoins, nous allons leur montrer que ce n'est pas un vain rêve. »

Il engloba d'un geste tout ce qui l'entourait.

« Le voile de peur et de haine a été levé, et maintenant un nouvel espoir de paix et de lumière est venu pour ce royaume. Mais si ce n'était pour un homme, alors rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. L'homme dont je parle aurait pu se laisser tomber dans la colère et l'amertume comme tant d'autres possesseurs de magie l'ont fait durant le règne de mon père, mais au lieu de cela, il a choisi de placer sa foi dans le fils du Roi qui le persécutait. Il a fui la haine et embrassé l'espoir, et m'a enseigné par l'exemple que condamner la magie était une terrible erreur. Il m'a donné, à moi, à vous, et à tout ce royaume, la chance d'apprendre la vérité et d'arriver à la comprendre. Il a brisé les chaines de la haine et de la revanche, et sans son aide, je ne me tiendrai pas ici en tant que Roi. Il a sauvé ma vie et bien d'autres de nombreuses fois, et maintenant le jour est venu pour lui d'être reconnu pour sa contribution à ce royaume. »

Arthur regarda vers les portes, et à ce signal les gardes de chaque côté les ouvrirent en grand pour dévoiler qui se tenait là.

Au milieu des hoquets effarés des invités, Merlin avança dans la Grande Salle avec son bâton en main. Ces hoquets furent suivis par d'autres, bien plus ébahis et ouvertement craintifs, lorsque deux vouivres adultes le suivirent, juste quelques pas derrière lui.

Les Chevaliers qui avaient été répartis le long de l'allée centrale firent de leur présence une barrière rassurante entre les reptiles et les invités, tout en saluant l'un après l'autre Merlin pendant qu'il traversait lentement toute la longueur de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il en atteignit l'extrémité, Friou et Scild se séparèrent pour venir se tenir de chaque côté du dais comme des statues vivantes, et la solennité de l'instant fut brisée par une voix d'enfant.

« Si Si ! »

Arthur se força à ne pas sourire pendant que Balther commençait les inévitables appels et tentatives d'approche de son compagnon de jeu préféré. Mais Scild resta où Merlin lui avait ordonné d'aller, même s'il pencha la tête et regarda vers le prince.

Arthur s'avança devant l'estrade, et Merlin se laissa tomber sur un genou et étendit son bâton en travers des marches pendant que son ami prenait la parole.

« Seigneur Merlin de la Maison de Garrah… Lorsque vous êtes venus pour la première fois à Camelot, vous avez commencé votre vie ici en tant que mon serviteur, et durant ces trois premières années vous m'avez montré une loyauté complète et indéfectible. Et non seulement cela, mais vous également montré une véritable amitié, et appris que le respect n'était pas un droit que donnait la noblesse, mais qu'il devait être gagné. Lorsque j'ai pris connaissance de votre magie, ce fut alors que vous défendiez ma vie et chassiez la sorcière Morgause loin de ce château, trois ans après votre arrivée ici. Durant les sept années qui suivirent, malgré les moments où je doutais, vous n'avez jamais perdu votre foi en moi… Je vous ai anobli en récompense de votre loyauté, et maintenant je vous accorde la position que vous méritez vraiment. »

Arthur fit signe au seigneur Geoffrey, qui s'avança en tenant un morceau de parchemin, et le lut à la foule, pendant qu'à l'arrière-plan le prince Balther remuait toujours dans les bras de sa mère en appelant Scild.

« En accord avec les lois et traditions de l'ère précédant la Grande Purge, celui qui doit être nommé Sorcier de la Cour du Roi doit ci-devant jurer loyauté et service à la Couronne. Doive ce serment être rompu, il sera dépouillé de tout rang et banni. Doive le Roi qui a accepté le serment trahir cette confiance, le sorcier en question pourra quitter son service avec tous ses titres et biens intacts. Telle est la loi, comme elle l'a été depuis les jours du roi Bruta. »

Alors que Geoffrey retournait à sa place à côté de l'estrade, et que les cris de « Si Si » semblaient résonner encore plus fortement que tout à l'heure, Arthur secoua doucement la tête et murmura doucement.

« Merlin, donne-lui ce qu'il veut. »

Merlin rit doucement avant de regarder la vouivre en question.

« _Scilderether, ic gefathian._ »

Un bon nombre d'invités hoquetèrent lorsque Scild fit demi-tour immédiatement et se dirigea vers Gwen et Balther, et plusieurs avaient l'air de s'attendre à ce que la vouivre attaque. Mais alors, Scild s'allongea tranquillement à côté du trône de la Reine, et Gwen posa son fils sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Si Si ! »

La vue du prince Balther riant joyeusement pendant qu'il caressait le museau rempli de crocs, alors qu'un bon nombre de courtisans les regardaient en état de choc, força plus d'un des Chevaliers assemblés à dissimuler un sourire.

Arthur sourit également, avant de revenir au sujet du moment.

« Seigneur Merlin Garrah, jurez-vous fidélité et service à moi et à Camelot, selon les anciennes traditions de ce royaume ? »

Merlin souriait également pendant qu'il levait la tête vers Arthur et répondait.

« Je le jure avec plaisir et fierté, car il n'y a nul autre homme que je préfèrerais servir. J'ai peut-être placé ma foi en vous, mais vous êtes celui qui l'a accepté et m'a donné la chance de vous prouver que la magie n'était pas mauvaise. Je jure donc par l'Ancienne Magie que tant que vous et vos descendants règnerez sur Camelot, alors moi et mes descendants serons à votre service… _Ic asweree aet se Ealdnes Draiocht, ic beo eower se abene, ferhth._.. Que cette confiance et cette amitié traversent les âges, comme une lumière d'espoir pour tous les temps. »

Arthur le fixait avec des grands yeux. Merlin s'était lié par un serment à l'Ancienne Magie… C'est un cadeau de grande ampleur aux yeux des témoins de la communauté magique, car cela signifiait que Merlin lui avait confié l'ensemble de ses pouvoirs.

Il tendit la main à Merlin, souriant ouvertement maintenant.

« J'accepte votre serment à l'Ancienne Magie, et même si je ne possède aucune magie pour prêter moi-même un tel serment, je vais malgré tout faire le mien. Je jure de ne jamais trahir la confiance que vous m'avez accordée, et comme vous et vos descendants allez servir ma famille, alors moi et mes descendants promettons de toujours respecter et honorer la vôtre. _Ic asweree aet se Ealdnes Draiocht, thas beonne._ »

En première ligne des invités rassemblés, les représentants de la communauté magique applaudirent pour marquer leur approbation, avant de s'incliner profondément en signe de respect pour Arthur. Puis Nellan prit la parole.

« Et nous nous tenons là comme témoins de vos serments, et je parle pour nous tous lorsque je sais que vous êtes réellement un Roi qui vivra pour toujours dans les légendes. Un Roi plus grand que tous ceux qui sont venus avant vous, et plus grand que tous ceux qui ne sont pas encore nés. Là où va la loyauté du Seigneur Merlin, là va la nôtre. Nous répondrons également à votre appel dans les temps de besoin. »

Arthur hocha la tête, reconnaissant pour ce vote de confiance public.

« Et je vous remercie pour cela, au nom de tout Camelot. »

Il soupira, puis reporta son attention sur Merlin lorsque le sorcier prit la main toujours tendue devant lui. Il tira Merlin sur ses pieds, alors que les Chevaliers et les Druides éclataient en applaudissement, suivis un battement de cœur plus tard par le reste des invités.

« Et maintenant il est temps pour vous de vous lever, Seigneur Merlin… Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. »


	27. 7) Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère - Part 2

Chapitre 27 : Le début d'une Nouvelle Ère ~Partie 2~

Ce fut au son d'un fredonnement joyeux que Warren s'approcha des escaliers qui menaient aux appartements de Merlin avec le plateau du petit-déjeuner en main. Après le banquet de l'autre nuit, la moitié des nobles du château étaient encore endormis à cette heure-ci, et les autres devaient à peine se réveiller. Et pourtant Merlin était bien là, juste à l'entrée des escaliers, habillé et en train de fixer un panneau au mur, un panneau qui était presque le jumeau de celui à côté des appartements de Gaius, à l'exception d'une chose… Il indiquait "Sorcier de la Cour".

« Bonjour Warren. Est-ce que tu as mon planning avec toi ? »

Lorsque le sorcier se tourna face à lui, Warren hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux deux parchemins pliés sur le plateau. L'un lui avait été remis par Bel, et l'autre par Katryn.

« Bel dit que le Roi ne vous a pas donné une longue liste, puisqu'il sait que vous devez déménager vos affaires de votre atelier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans la note de la Reine. »

Merlin tira les deux messages du plateau, et commença à monter les escaliers, suivi par Warren.

« Alors découvrons-le. »

Il ouvrit la note de Gwen.

« Lord Nobren a un nouveau serviteur, et Katryn l'a marqué pour qu'il puisse être détecté s'il s'aventure là où il ne devrait pas. »

Merlin replia la note, et ouvrit son planning.

« Ce matin je dois tenir audience avec les représentants de plusieurs druides qui aimeraient implanter des fermes sur mes terres au bord des Bois Sombres. Puis, une inspection du château et des murs de la cité, pour réfléchir à des protections et des renforcements magiques pour les deux. Bel avait raison, cette liste est courte. »

Ils atteignirent les appartements de Merlin, et une fois à l'intérieur Warren posa le plateau sur la table.

« Vous n'êtes nerveux de devoir tenir une audience pour la première fois ? »

Le sorcier secoua la tête et s'assit à la table.

« Nope. Les fermes sont prévues depuis un certain temps, il fallait simplement attendre le bon moment pour les lancer. Cette audience n'est qu'une formalité. Ce qui me rend nerveux est l'inspection, parce que je serais un spectacle pour les citoyens. Mais c'est pour le mieux, parce que ce sera la première fois qu'ils me verront en tant que Sorcier de la Cour, et c'est important si Arthur veut qu'ils soient rassurés sur un changement si important. »

Warren regarda ce que Merlin portait, et qui était exactement ce qu'il portait la plupart du temps depuis qu'il était devenu un noble.

« Donc vous n'allez pas porter vos nouvelles robes ? »

Merlin renifla et secoua la tête avec véhémence.

« Non. Elles sont très bien pour les audiences, mais je vais avoir du mal à les garder propres pour l'inspection. Je vais mettre ma sur-robe bleue à la place. »

À ces mots, Warren disparut dans la chambre, et en revint avec la robe en question. Il avait également le bâton Sidhe, qu'il déposa contre la table, là où Merlin mangeait son repas.

« Si vous sortez comme Sorcier de la Cour, alors autant y ressembler totalement. »

Merlin sourit, pas tant à la remarque qu'au fait que Warren l'ait faite. Il lui avait fallu longtemps pour se faire à l'idée que son maitre était un magicien, et maintenant il semblait tirer de la _fierté_ du fait de servir un sorcier. Mais selon la politique en vigueur au sein du personnel du château, Warren était passé du statut de serviteur d'une personne occupant un poste élevé et jouissant de beaucoup de respect à celui de serviteur qui pouvait prétendument vous transformer en crapaud si vous le contrariez. Il serait traité avec une certaine crainte par ses pairs, et cela le protégerait contre un grand nombre des tours habituels. Pas mal pour un serviteur qui n'était au château que depuis sept mois.

Son petit-déjeuner fini, Merlin se leva et enfila la robe que Warren lui tendait, et récupéra le bâton contre la table.

« Contente-toi de la lessive habituelle, et dépoussière toutes les étagères pour plus tard. Une fois cela fini, trouve quelque chose pour t'occuper, et sois prêt à jouer les coursiers. Je te ferai peut-être appeler quand je serai dehors pour l'inspection. »

Warren hocha la tête avant de gratifier Merlin d'un léger sourire.

« Bonne chance. »

Merlin rit.

« Merci, j'espère juste ne pas en avoir besoin. »

~(-)~

Patientant à l'extrémité du passage à l'extérieur des escaliers venant aux appartements de Merlin, deux paires d'yeux regardèrent le sorcier partir et se diriger dans la direction de la Salle du Conseil.

Lord Norbren attira l'attention de l'homme à côté de lui, vêtu de l'habit des serviteurs, et pointa le doigt.

« C'est lui. Ce serpent s'est frayé un chemin jusqu'au cœur du royaume, et a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi. La magie n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à revenir, c'est le mal, et cet homme est celui qui est responsable de la levée des lois contre la magie. »

Le "serviteur" à côté de lui grogna, ses yeux se rétrécissant.

« Ce sera un plaisir de l'éventrer, mon Seigneur. Lorsque le Roi Arthur a arrêté d'échanger les sorciers contre des primes, moi et plusieurs autres chasseurs avons perdu beaucoup d'argent. Vous voulez que je fasse comme si c'était à cause de la magie ? »

Norbren hocha la tête avec un sourire narquois.

« Je suis sûr que durant votre travail comme chasseur de prime, vous avez vu beaucoup d'autels rituels… Montez-en un dans les bois alentour, et assurez-vous que le corps de Merlin soit trouvé là-bas. Faites croire qu'il a été sacrifié par quelqu'un de sa précieuse communauté magique, et nous verrons combien de temps le retour de la magie durera. »

Le chasseur de prime devenu assassin rit sombrement.

« Je n'aurais pas besoin d'en monter un, parce que c'est déjà fait… Je peux l'avoir étendu avec ses intestins sur le sol avant qu'il ne voie la prochaine aube. »

~(-)~

Merlin sortit des Salles du Conseil sur les talons du groupe de Druides qu'il avait reçu en audience. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour confirmer la permission pour qu'ils puissent installer des fermes sur ses terres, et même s'il était trop tard dans la saison pour faire pousser la plupart des cultures, ils seront capables de planter les légumes racines qui passeraient l'hiver et seraient prêts au printemps.

C'était une autre chose qu'il avait déjà arrangée, que les graines pour ces cultures soient envoyées aux fermes avant la fin de la semaine. Le payement venait de ses propres fonds, mais il le récupérerait grâce à la dime, qui procurerait un revenu supplémentaire à sa Maison, en plus de son salaire comme Sorcier de la Cour. S'il se mariait et fondait une famille, il devrait s'assurer qu'ils soient autonomes. Il ne serait pas là pour toujours.

Merlin grimaça, sentant un éclair de douleur à la pensée du mariage. Cela faisait plus de huit ans depuis la mort de Freiya, et cela faisait toujours mal, mais plus autant qu'avant. Il savait qu'elle ne voudrait pas qu'il s'accroche à sa mémoire, et si jamais il rencontrait une femme qu'il découvrait pouvoir aimer, alors il n'utiliserait pas Freiya comme une excuse pour s'en détourner.

Il mit ces pensées de côté, et se dirigea vers son bureau, voisin de celui d'Arthur, pour récupérer du parchemin et des bâtonnets de charbon pour pouvoir prendre des notes pendant l'inspection. Puis Merlin réquisitionna deux chevaliers comme escorte, et se dirigea vers la ville. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vérifier les murs du château, il les connaissait comme le dos de sa main, mais il n'était monté sur les murs de la cité qu'une fois ou deux. Pour identifier les endroits où placer les runes et les ancres pour les sorts qui renforceraient les murs, il aurait besoin d'en parcourir chaque centimètre.

Des têtes se tournèrent alors qu'il traversait le pont-levis du château et entrait dans la ville haute. La vue de sa silhouette, bâton en main, et de son escorte suffisait à attirer une grande attention sur lui. C'était inconfortable, notamment lorsqu'il était assez proche d'eux pour entendre leurs murmures. La plupart étaient incertains, seuls un ou deux semblaient heureux d'avoir un Sorcier de la Cour, mais le reste n'était pas particulièrement élogieux. Mais une chose semblait rassurer les incertains, et c'était que c'était lui, Merlin. L'homme qui avait été un serviteur joyeux et fidèle depuis des années, et qui s'était ensuite montré un noble humble et attentionné. Maintenant il était temps de leur montrer qui il serait maintenant qu'il était Sorcier de la Cour travailleur et déterminé à faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les garder eux et Camelot en sureté.

Merlin commença à suivre les murs, marchant le long de leur partie supérieure, et s'arrêtant ici et là pour rendre des notes. Il était conscient d'avoir un public qui le suivait, fait d'adultes curieux qui avaient du temps à perdre, et d'un nombre assez remarquable des enfants de la cité. Et lorsqu'il finit la dernière section et redescendit au niveau de la rue, ces enfants le regardaient avec une fascination avide.

Il sourit à cela, de leur jeunesse et de la manière dont ils avaient encore à apprendre la même peur que les adultes autour d'eux avaient connu pour plus de vingt-cinq ans. Ces enfants n'auraient jamais à apprendre à craindre et à se méfier de la magie, ce qui était particulièrement important pour ceux d'entre eux qui étaient nés avec le potentiel pour cela. Ce serait quelque chose dont Camelot aurait besoin d'ici quelques années un endroit où ceux qui désiraient apprendre la magie pourraient aller, et seraient instruits non seulement sur son usage, mais aussi sur les responsabilités qui allaient avec.

Le sourire de Merlin s'agrandit un peu plus à cette pensée. Il regarda les enfants et apporta un poing fermé à sa bouche.

« _Forebearnan._ »

Son murmure passa inaperçu au milieu de la cité, puis il ouvrit la main pour révéler la flamme qu'il avait conjurée, et souffla dessus pour les disperser en braises.

Les enfants ouvrirent la bouche avec délice alors que le petit nuage de papillons enflammés, les mêmes qu'il avait conjurés au banquet quelques jours plus tôt, flottaient dans l'air et dansaient au-dessus de leur tête. Puis Merlin dispersa sa création en une multitude de petites étincelles qui finirent par disparaitre.

Les enfants applaudirent, la plupart criant "encore !", mais Merlin se contenta de s'éloigner, ébouriffant les cheveux de quelques-uns d'entre eux.

« Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à faire pour le Roi. Peut-être une autre fois. Et je suis sûr que vous avez des tâches à faire aussi, alors allez-y, allez aider vos parents. Si vous travaillez tous très dur, alors peut-être que je ferais quelque chose de gros pour le festival des moissons.

– D'accord ! »

Les enfants acquiescèrent avec impatient et se dispersèrent comme les vents. Pendant qu'ils partaient, Merlin vit plusieurs adultes sourire ou hocher la tête en signe d'approbation. Les deux chevaliers qui l'escortaient souriaient également, et avec un signe de son bâton, Merlin leur fit signe de le suivre.

« Retournons au château. J'ai le contenu d'un atelier à déménager, et ensuite je dois commencer à planifier quelques sortilèges compliqués.

~(-)~

Arthur regardait par la fenêtre lorsque Merlin revint au château, et il observa son ami pour voir s'il pouvait deviner comment la matinée s'était passée. Merlin arborait un petit sourire, jetant de temps à autre un regard en arrière pour dire quelque chose à son escorte, et son pas était léger. Ça suffisait à lui indiquer que Merlin pensait que la matinée s'était très bien déroulée.

Arthur s'éloigna de la fenêtre de l'étude et s'assit à son bureau, pour finir son combat contre la pile de paperasse créée par la nomination de Merlin. La plupart étaient des lettres de protestations de plusieurs nobles, mais heureusement aucun de ceux siégeant au Conseil n'était impliqué. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à Merlin et connaissaient le jugement inaltérable de leur Roi sur la magie depuis assez longtemps pour s'être résignés à la situation, même s'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Bien que désormais, une moitié du Conseil le tenait en grand respect, même si seuls Deverin et Geroffrey lui montraient des signes d'amitiés.

Arthur continua à travailler, écrivant des réponses fermes aux protestations, et s'occupant du reste. Il en était à la moitié lorsque la porte de l'étude s'ouvrit et que Gwen entra avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle vint jusqu'au bureau.

« Je me disais que tu devrais savoir que Merlin, Warren et tous les membres de la Fraternité à l'exception de nous et de Gaius viennent juste de traverser le château en portant des caisses, suivis pas une vouivre chargée comme un cheval de bât. »

Son mari gloussa.

« Friou n'a pas été impressionnée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Gwen rit.

« Eh bien, elle râlait un peu, mais c'était l'expression sur le visage de plusieurs des nobles qui était amusante. Ils semblaient trouver difficile à croire qu'un lézard magique de la taille d'un cheval puisse se soumettre à ce genre d'utilisation. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Katryn m'a également dit qu'elle avait entendu dire que Merlin avait conjuré quelques-uns de ces papillons de feu pour quelques enfants pendant qu'il était dans la ville basse. Il est maintenant un des favoris des enfants de la cité. »

Arthur fit signe à Gwen de prendre un siège à côté de son bureau, et il répondit pendant qu'elle s'asseyait.

« J'ai toujours dit que Merlin préférerait conjurer des fleurs et faire de jolies illusions, plutôt que lancer les puissants sorts dont il est capable. Mais bon, c'est Merlin, et je ne l'imagine pas autrement. »

Gwen hocha la tête, mais son expression était maintenant grave.

« Et être comme cela est déjà en train de l'aider à s'installer dans son nouveau rôle, parce qu'il fait sourire les gens au lieu de faire de la magie qui pourrait les effrayer. Mais ils finiront par apprendre que derrière son sourire se cache quelqu'un que vous seriez fou d'affronter. »

Arthur prit une autre lettre de protestation et grimaça.

« Et j'espère que certaines personnes l'apprendront plus vite que d'autres. »

~(-)~

La nuit tomba rapidement sur la cité, et le premier jour plein du nouveau Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot prit fin.

Merlin s'agitait dans ses appartements, observé par Friou de là où elle était allongée sur son lit. Scild avait été déplacé pour dormir dans la chambre de Balther, la nourrice du prince étant une druidesse choisie par Merlin, à qui il avait enseigné les commandements pertinents pour diriger le vouivre mâle. Il avait fallu quelques temps pour entrainer Scild à répondre à certains ordres venant de quelqu'un qui n'était pas un Seigneur des Dragons, mais cela avait été nécessaire. Jusqu'à ce que le prince soit assez grand pour diriger Scild lui-même, ses gardiens devaient être en mesure de le faire pour lui.

Mais cela était passé, et la principale préoccupation de Merlin à cet instant était de tout sortir des caisses et de tout ranger à sa nouvelle place dans ses appartements. Si quelqu'un s'était demandé pourquoi il avait autant d'étagères et d'armoires vides, ils auraient maintenant la réponse, parce que s'il se rendait compte de quelque chose, c'était qu'il n'en avait pas _assez_.

Merlin grimaça pour lui-même devant le contenu des trois dernières caisses, puis regarda autour de lui pour confirmer qu'il n'avait vraiment plus de place pour les ranger. Puis il soupira et se résigna au fait qu'il allait devoir patienter jusqu'au lendemain. Mais maintenant… maintenant était probablement le bon moment pour prendre un peu de repos.

Il donna à Friou une dernière caresse sous le menton avant d'éteindre les bougies, et rejoignit sa chambre pour se préparer au coucher. Quelques petites minutes plus tard, les bougies s'y éteignirent aussi, et Merlin laissa échapper un long soupir après ce jour de travail bien fait, et roula sous ses draps.

Ce fut environ trois heures plus tard que ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, et il grogna avant de conjurer une sphère de lumière et de marcher jusqu'à son bol-espion, posé sur la table près de la fenêtre. Après Sefa, il avait placé plusieurs lignes d'alarmes autour du château, ainsi que sur ses portes et celles de la cité. Si un nouveau serviteur marqué par Katryn traversait ces lignes à un moment et en un endroit où il n'avait rien à faire, cela déclenchait l'équivalent d'une cloche d'alarme silencieuse dans sa tête.

Et il venait juste de sentir une pointe de magie dryade traverser l'une d'entre elles, juste en plein milieu d'une très plaisante nuit de sommeil.

« Ça n'a pas intérêt à être un somnambule. »

Merlin agita la main au-dessus du bol-espion, orientant l'image pour se diriger vers l'alarme qui avait été déclenchée, avant de rouler des yeux et de retourner directement à son lit.

Pendant ce temps, dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre, un soi-disant assassin se glissait lentement vers sa porte. Puis l'homme tendit la main vers la poignée, et l'ouvrit silencieusement…

Deux secondes plus tard, il y eut un grondement de Friou, et l'homme laissa échapper un cri ressemblant fort à un couinement de jeune fille. Quelques instants plus tard, Merlin sentit l'étincelle de magie dryade retraverser la ligne d'alarme dans l'autre sens.

Friou referma la porte, et retourna à son lit en grognant comme un chat en colère. Et Merlin ? Il se contenta d'enrouler un peu plus ses draps autour de lui, et se mit à rire pendant qu'il se rendormait.


	28. 7) Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère - Part 3

Chapitre 28 : Le Début d'une Nouvelle Ère ~Partie 3~

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas mort ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'il ne verrait pas une nouvelle aube ! »

Lord Norbren faisait les cent pas, pendant que l'assassin bandait l'entaille causée par Friou lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte de Merlin. L'ancien chasseur de primes semblait tout aussi mécontent.

« Et vous ne m'avez jamais dit qu'il avait ce monstre là-haut ! Lorsque j'ai eu votre lettre il y a cinq jours, il n'y avait aucune mention que la cible serait le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. »

Norbren le foudroya du regard.

« Et lorsque j'ai envoyé cette lettre, il ne l'était pas et je n'avais été informé qu'il le serait. Je n'étais pas non plus au courant pour la vouivre. Il n'a révélé qu'il n'avait ces deux bêtes que le jour de la cérémonie. »

L'assassin noua l'extrémité du bandage et enfila sa veste pour le dissimuler.

« Et bien dans tous les cas, je ne peux pas l'atteindre dans ces appartements la nuit. Je vais devoir attendre qu'il quitte la ville, et si je dois attendre ici et vous servir pour maintenir ce déguisement, je veux plus d'argent pour ce travail.

— Très bien, assurez-vous juste qu'il soit mort avant la fin de la semaine ! »

Merlin gloussa, pendant qu'il observait la scène qui se déroulait dans son bol-espion. C'était ironique de penser que bien qu'il se soit attendu à des ennuis une fois qu'il aurait révélé qu'il était un magicien, il n'avait jamais prévu qu'il serait la cible d'assassinats si tôt… et par un tel complet amateur. Lord Norbren était un noble relativement mineur, d'une petite famille, et qui avait des envies de grandeur bien au-dessus de sa situation. En tant qu'invité à court terme approchant la fin de son bail, il était en fait une des dernières personnes que Merlin aurait envisagée comme commanditaire. Mais cela montrait juste que parfois les personnes que vous suspectiez le moins étaient celles que vous deviez surveiller le plus.

Il se détourna du bol après avoir passé un doigt à la surface pour briser l'image. Même s'il savait qu'Arthur accepterait son témoignage et arrêterait Lord Norbren, sans preuve à montrer à la cour, ce serait la parole d'un homme contre celle d'un autre. Cela pouvait potentiellement le faire paraitre mesquin aux yeux des citoyens, et ce serait mauvais.

Merlin sourit pour lui-même alors qu'il commençait à s'habiller pour monter. Mais le témoignage de l'assassin, avec des informations sur celui qui l'avait engagé… Cela marcherait très bien comme preuve supplémentaire. Tout ce dont il avait besoin serait de le "convaincre" de coopérer.

Le sorcier se dirigea vers sa porte, sans s'occuper de Warren qui nettoyait les restes du petit-déjeuner.

« Je sors faire un tour à cheval, et je ne suis pas sûr du temps que je vais prendre. Si tu peux aller voir Alan Morranson et lui demander de me faire un autre ensemble d'étagères, et deux placards pour aller avec le reste, ça me serait d'une grande aide. Fais le reste de tes tâches comme d'habitude. »

Merlin descendit les escaliers de sa chambre, et prit délibérément un chemin vers les appartements d'Arthur qui passait près des appartements de Lord Norbren. Puis il installa une alarme temporaire au coin du couloir, et toqua à la porte d'Arthur.

Pendant qu'il était à l'intérieur, disant au Roi qu'il sortait pour quelque temps, Merlin sentit la marque de Katryn passer son alarme, et lorsqu'il sortit il vit un bref mouvement alors que l'assassin plongeait hors de vue dans un coin.

Appât lancé et gobé.

Merlin sourit pour lui-même, ayant espéré qu'avec la frustration causée par l'échec de la nuit dernière, l'assassin serait négligent, mais ceci était juste trop facile. Comparée aux tentatives d'assassinats contre Arthur qu'il avait contrecarré à de nombreuses occasions, celle-ci était un jeu d'enfant. Mais après tout, Lord Norbren n'était pas particulièrement riche, et cet homme était sans doute le mieux qu'il se pouvait se permettre.

Merlin arriva aux écuries sans incident, et passa quelques minutes à discuter avec les palefreniers pendant qu'il préparait Bitan. Puis il s'éloigna à un pas tranquille, en accord avec une simple promenade, et qui était également parfait pour permettre à l'assassin de le suivre.

Il l'emmena vers le sud, dépassant l'endroit où de nombreux druides avaient commencé à marquer les nouvelles fermes à l'orée des Bois sombres puis s'enfonça dans les bois. La présence des druides ne détourna pas l'assassin, comme prouvé par une autre ligne d'alarme posée par Merlin.

Il chercha en esprit la sentinelle des Druides de la Tempête qu'il savait être devant eux, et parla en silence avec une pointe de malice.

 _« J'ai une ombre avec des intentions malveillantes qui me suit… Dès qu'il tentera de m'atteindre, attrapez-le._ _»_

 _« Compris, Seigneur Celui qui Appelle la Tempête_ _._ _»_

Merlin quitta la piste pour une agréable petite clairière, où il attacha Bita avant de s'allonger contre un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol, pour profiter des rayons du soleil. Il n'était en aucune façon inquiet que l'assassin puisse le blesser, pas avec un druide de la tempête, pouvant bouger plus vite qu'un serpent qui attaquait, qui observait dans les sous-bois à moins de huit pas de là.

Les yeux fermés, Merlin écoutait avec attention les bruits de la forêt autour de lui, et il entendit son soi-disant tueur se rapprocher avec une furtivité étonnement bonne. Bien sûr, cela n'allait pas l'aider lorsqu'il quitta sa couverture pour se jeter sur sa cible.

Un couteau de lancer jaillit des buissons et frappa la dague de l'assassin surpris, le désarmant. L'homme fut ensuite attrapé et forcé à genoux par le druide de la tempête qui avait suivi sa lame.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et se releva nonchalamment, avant de se retourner pour regarder son assassin et secouer la tête.

« Pitoyable, vraiment pitoyable. Je n'arrive vraiment pas à croire que vous ayez pu tomber dans ce piège. Quel est votre nom ? »

L'assassin cracha vers lui.

« Je vous ne dirais rien, magicien ! »

Merlin haussa un sourcil et fit quelques pas.

« Sorcier, en fait, mais ne soyons pas pointilleux à ce sujet. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son captif.

« Maintenant dites-moi votre nom, à moins que vous ne préfériez avoir une tombe anonyme ? »

Le ton froid avec lequel Merlin avait parlé résulta en un regard noir de la part de l'assassin. Mais il répondit pourtant.

« Egril, et si vous allez me tuer alors finissez-en. »

Merlin marqua une pause, reconnaissant ce nom.

« Attendez, je vous connais… Vous étiez un chasseur de prime qui avait l'habitude d'apporter des sorciers au Roi Uther. Alors, vous vous êtes tournés vers l'assassinat maintenant que ce travail n'est plus disponible. »

Egril ricana.

« C'était de l'argent facile, avant que vous ne le gâchiez. »

Merlin soupira, et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Donc, étant donné que je vous déplais à ce point, je suppose que toute offre de ma part de renoncer à la peine de mort en échange d'un témoignage contre Lord Nobrer serait refusée ? »

Il vit Egril se tendre.

« Ne soyez pas si surpris. Vous avez été marqué par la magie dès que vous êtes arrivé en tant que nouveau serviteur. À l'instant où vous avez franchi le seuil de l'escalier de mes appartements la nuit dernière, j'ai su que vous étiez là. Ce fut facile d'employer la magie pour vous observer faire votre rapport à votre employeur il y a deux heures. Je peux le faire arrêter maintenant, mais il vaut mieux avoir plus de preuves que ma simple parole. »

Egril lui cracha à nouveau dessus, arrivant cette fois à atteindre la botte de Merlin.

« Allez-vous faire voir, je ne vais pas aider une pourriture comme vous ! »

Merlin lui jeta un long regard empli de pitié, avant de s'adresser au druide qui le retenait.

« Tendez une de ses mains. »

Le druide obéit, forçant Egril à tendre un bras d'une prise serrée sur son poignet. Merlin tira le Dague de Dreor de sa gaine au dos de sa ceinture, et après avoir piqué son doigt, il traça un cercle de sang autour de la troisième rune… Puis il tendit la main, et vint doucement faire courir la pointe de la paume de l'assassin, juste assez fort pour l'égratigner sans laisser de coupure profonde.

Egril sursauta et s'effondra mollement, le druide le lâchant et reculant d'un pas, puis il commença à trembler et à gémir. Deux minutes après que Merlin ait utilisé le poignard sur lui, il reprit brutalement conscience, les larmes aux yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous venez de me faire ?! »

Le druide l'attrapa à nouveau, et Merlin répondit.

« Une magie spéciale appelée Regret. Cela vous fait revivre les moments de votre vie que vous regrettez le plus, ce qui dans la plupart des cas a tendance à être la mort d'un être cher ou d'un ami proche. Je vous fais ressentir la même douleur que vous avez semée avec vos actes en tant que chasseur de prime et assassin. La douleur que la famille et les amis de vos victimes ont ressentie après que vous leur ayez pris ceux qu'ils aimaient. »

Il se pencha un peu plus près.

« Maintenant, allez-vous coopérer et témoignez contre Lord Norbren ?

— Allez au diable ! »

Merlin soupira, et hocha la tête à destination du druide. Egril se débattit lorsque la dague courait une nouvelle fois sur sa main. Cette fois, il resta inconscient pendant quatre minutes, et se réveilla en jurant et en maudissant Merlin jusque dans les profondeurs du monde souterrain. Merlin répondit en utilisant Regret une troisième fois, et cette fois Egril ne se contenta pas de gémir sous son emprise, mais laissa échapper des cris étouffés. Merlin ne laissa pas cela le toucher, parce que cet homme avait infligé des douleurs bien plus grandes à bien trop de gens. Cet homme avait conduit des dizaines de personnes à être brulées vives, uniquement pour de l'argent.

Après la troisième fois, Egril se réveilla et tenta d'attaquer Merlin, uniquement pour être mis à terre et maintenu au sol. Il continua à le maudire, mais lorsque Merlin approcha la dague de sa main pour la quatrième fois, il y eut un instant de désespoir dans les yeux de l'assassin avant que l'effet du Regret ne le prenne à nouveau.

Pendant qu'Egril se tordait et hurlait dans les souvenirs de perte et de regret, Merlin se força à traverser ses propres souvenirs les plus douloureux. La mort de Will, la mort de Freiya, la mort de Balinor et la mort annoncée d'Arthur, une dose d'autopunition servant de rappel à la douleur que la Dague de Dreor pouvait infliger. En se forçant lui-même à vivre cette douleur de son plein gré, Merlin pourrait ensuite se pardonner de torturer cet homme de la même manière. Parce que c'était bien ce que cela était… de la torture… et il détestait l'utiliser. Tout son amusement à combien cette tentative d'assassinat avait été pathétique était maintenant écrasée sous le poids d'avoir à faire cela.

Egril finit par revenir à lui, mais cette fois au lieu de jurer, il pleura et supplia, sans tenter de se redresser.

« Ça suffit… Je vous en prie, je ferais tout ce que vous voulez… Mais ne recommencez pas. »

Merlin fit signe au druide de la tempête de reculer, et il s'agenouilla à côté de l'ancien chasseur de prime.

« Témoignez contre Lord Norbren, et cela sera votre seule punition en plus d'être banni de Camelot à vie. »

Egril releva la tête avec surprise, et Merlin tendit la main pour la poser sur son épaule.

« En vous faisant traverser cette douleur et ce chagrin, je vous ai appris ce qu'il en a été pour ceux dont vous avez ruiné les vies. Connaissant cette douleur, allez-vous êtes prêts à tuer pour de l'argent à nouveau ? »

Egril frémit et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

« Jamais. Jamais plus… Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner. Comment pourrais-je faire cela à quelqu'un d'autre. Ma... »

Il ferma les yeux de chagrin.

« Ma sœur et ma mère ne me le pardonneraient jamais. »

Merlin remit prudemment Egril sur ses pieds.

« Alors prenez ceci comme une chance de prendre un nouveau départ. Si vous vous dirigez vers Escetia après cela, je vous donnerai une lettre pour que vous puissiez obtenir du travail sur une des fermes royales. Mais en retour vous devez promettre de ne plus jamais lever la main contre un utilisateur de magie innocent. Acceptez-vous cette offre ? »

Egril le regarda, clairement surpris.

« Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un possédant de la magie me montrerait de la miséricorde, pas après que j'ai essayé de le tuer. »

Merlin sourit.

« Mais je suis le sorcier "qui a brisé la chaine de la haine et de la revanche". Vous n'avez jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir me blesser, et je suis donc dans le droit de dire que je vous pardonne pour votre erreur. Mais l'instigateur de cette tentative, Lord Norbren, doit être puni pour ce qu'il a fait.

— Oui, il le doit. »

~(-)~

Lord Norbren s'agenouilla devant le trône d'Arthur, semblant à la fois furieux et humilié après qu'Egril ait témoigné du fait qu'il l'avait engagé pour tuer le Sorcier de la Cour. Merlin avait ensuite témoigné des deux tentatives infructueuses sur sa vie, et de sa brève, mais victorieuse enquête sur le sujet.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, Arthur secoua la tête et s'adressa à l'homme à genoux sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous pouviez vous en tirer ? Merlin a contrecarré les tentatives d'attenter à ma vie pendant des années, alors qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser qu'il ne remarquerait pas qu'on le visait à la place ? Pourquoi vouliez-vous faire cela ? »

Lord Norbren leva la tête et désigna sauvagement Merlin.

« Parce qu' _il_ vous a empoisonné l'esprit ! La magie n'aurait jamais dû être autorisée à revenir. Il vous a trompé, Sire ! »

L'expression d'Arthur se fit aussi froide que ses paroles.

« Donc je devrais poursuivre le meurtre sauvage et insensé de personnes innocentes, et l'apparition subséquente de la haine et de la soif de vengeance chez la famille des victimes ? Je devais quitter Camelot pour continuer une guerre contre la magie qui ne pourra jamais être gagné ? La magie est une part de la terre sous nos pieds et elle ne mourra jamais de la main des hommes. Laisser la magie hors la loi aurait seulement apporté douleur, souffrance et mort sur les habitants de ce royaume… Et c'est avec un grand regret que je peux vois que vous ne comprendrez jamais cela. Ce que vous avez fait est un acte de trahison contre le royaume, et vous vous connaissez la punition que cela entraine. »

Merlin s'avança à cet instant, vêtu de ses robes de cérémonies, afin qu'il se détache comme un phare de lumière au milieu des tenues sombres portées par le reste de l'assemblée.

« Étant la victime de ce crime, j'ai le droit de plaider pour la clémence. »

Il y eut plusieurs hoquets de surprise à ces mots, et Arthur hocha la tête.

« Vous souhaitez demander une peine moindre plutôt que la mort ? »

Merlin se tint bien droit, son expression calme.

« Pour Norbren, je suggère qu'il soit dépouillé de son rang et de son titre et envoyé travailler dans les fermes à Ulwin avec les autres criminels. Ainsi, il pourra avoir la chance de se pencher sur les conséquences de ses actes, et d'apprendre l'humilité. Pour Egril, je lui ai déjà appris, à ma grande satisfaction, l'erreur de ses choix. Je suggère qu'il soit banni et interdit de retour à Camelot. »

Arthur sembla réfléchir aux deux sentences, puis se leva.

« Les deux sentences sont justes et seront exécutées… Lord Norbren, vous êtes par la présente dépouillé de votre rang et titre, et envoyé aux fermes d'Ulwyn. Egril, vous quitterez la cité avant le coucher du soleil pour ne jamais y revenir. »

Pendant que Norbren était trainé hors de la salle en hurlant des injures, Egril s'inclina devant Arthur et Merlin pendant que les courtisans venus assister au procès quittaient la salle.

« Je vous remercie pour votre clémence. »

Merlin attendit que le dernier des courtisans soit sorti avant de remettre une petite note pliée à l'ancien assassin.

« La lettre de recommandation promise. Donnez-la au surveillant des fermes royales, à l'extérieur des murs du château d'Escetia. Vivez le reste de votre vie en mémoire et en honneur de votre mère et de votre sœur. Rendez-les fiers. »

Egril l'accepta, puis regarda Merlin avec un petit sourire.

« Norbren avait tort à votre propos, et moi aussi… Vous êtes un homme bon, et une bonne chose pour ce royaume. »

Il quitta la salle et une fois qu'il fut parti Arthur posa la main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Et si quelqu'un doutait que tu sois apte à la position de Sorcier de la Cour, tu as prouvé que tu l'étais. »

Il rit.

« Tu avais raison, Merlin tu n'as pas besoin de nouvelles robes pour faire grande impression…. Et tu l'as fait sans effrayer tout le monde. »


	29. 8) Le Sortilège de Morgane - Partie 1

Chapitre 29 : Le sortilège de Morgane ~Partie 1~

Les volutes de fumée s'élevaient au-dessus de la capitale de Nemeth, des feux éparpillés dans le château. Des corbeaux se rassemblaient déjà autour des morts, mais rien de cela n'était important aux yeux de la sorcière qui menait son tout dernier allié vers la salle du trône élaborée en forme de dôme du roi de Nemeth, Rodor.

Morgane sourit de satisfaction, tandis que le Roi Odin et elle s'approchaient de l'endroit où Rodor et sa fille avaient été forcés de s'agenouiller devant le trône.

Odin semblait tout aussi satisfait.

« Roi Rodor... et Reine Mithian d'Escetia. »

Il s'arrêta devant elle, et lui saisit le menton.

« Vous êtes vraiment aussi belle qu'on le dit. »

Mithian le regarda froidement tandis qu'elle dégageait son menton d'un geste dégoûté.

« Vous avez commis une grave erreur aujourd'hui, Roi Odin. Mon mari n'appréciera pas cela, et Camelot non plus. N'imaginez pas que vous pouvez faire face à ces deux puissances, pas avec la magie que les deux royaumes peuvent invoquer contre un meurtrier de sang-froid comme vous. »

A côté de Mithian, son père se leva difficilement.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

– Vous devriez choisir vos alliés plus soigneusement. »

Morgane avait l'air amusée.

« Quiconque est ami de Camelot est mon ennemi. »

A son geste, les gardes emmenèrent Mithian et son père, pendant que Morgane s'approchait du trône pour faire courir ses doigts sur un des accoudoirs.

Odin la regarda d'un air calculateur.

« Alors... Nous partageons le butin comme convenu. »

Morgane le regarda.

« Prenez tout ce qui vous plaît.

– Dans ce cas, qu'êtes-vous venue faire ici, Morgane ? »

Elle lui fit face, et s'appuya contre le trône.

« Je veux reprendre ce qui est à moi. Je veux le trône de Camelot, et pour cela il me faut une armée.

– Monarmée ? »

Elle sourit.

« Je pense qu'elle a montré son courage aujourd'hui. »

Odin fronça les sourcils.

« Et que recevrai-je en retour de ce service ? »

Morgane s'approcha de lui, et murmura dans son oreille :

« Arthur. Pour en faire ce que vous voulez. »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« Et je sais exactement comment vous l'amener. »

~(-)~

La nuit était paisible, et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel pour masquer les étoiles. Merlin était sur les remparts de sa tour, regardant ces éclats de lumière lointains. Il avait l'habitude de faire ça lorsqu'il était arrivé à Camelot, s'appuyant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre pour regarder la cité jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par les cieux. Lorsque le retour de la magie et sa position de Sorcier de la Cour avait été un rêve lointain et apparemment impossible... et pourtant il était là, presque trois semaines après avoir été nommé à ce poste, regardant les étoiles depuis un mur qui arborait les débuts de sorts de protections puissants.

Il soupira, et posa sa main sur la pierre devant lui, sentant cette fondation de magie. Les sorts auraient besoin de plusieurs mois pour se construire, petit-à-petit, mais même ainsi ils n'arrêteraient pas une force réellement déterminée. S'ils étaient frappés suffisamment fort pendant suffisamment longtemps, ils se briseraient, mais il faudrait plusieurs jours de bombardement pour cela. Les chances pour qu'un siège soit si long avant que l'attaquant soit repoussé étaient très minces. La plupart des sièges à Camelot duraient à peine trois jours.

Merlin sourit pour lui-même et recommença à regarder les étoiles, restant où il était même lorsque Friou sortit par la porte de la tour pour le trouver. Elle aimait être ici aussi, et passait souvent la plupart de la journée étendue sur les murs, mais au moins cela signifiait que moins de serviteurs étaient surpris par ses passages dans le château comme Scild qui suivait Balther et la nourrice du prince partout.

Merlin la caressa paresseusement, se demandant si c'était le bon moment pour aller se coucher, lorsqu'il aperçut deux cavaliers qui se hâtaient vers la porte du flanc du château. Rien qu'en observant le rythme, il sut que ce n'était pas bon signe.

En un instant, il monta sur les épaules de Friou, et la fit survoler le pic du toit pour descendre dans la cour. Mais lorsque les cavaliers entrèrent enfin par la porte principale et s'arrêtèrent devant lui, il haleta de choc en reconnaissant l'une d'entre eux.

« Mithian ! »

Elle fit un pas instable vers lui.

« Merlin... J'ai le cœur plein de joie de vous revoir...

– Ma Dame. »

Mithian tituba en arrière, rentrant dans la servante âgée qui avait été sur le second cheval, mais avant qu'elle puisse stabiliser sa maîtresse, Merlin souleva la reine et cria aux gardes proches :

« Allez chercher Gaius et amenez-le dans la chambre d'hôte près des appartements du Roi. »

En quelques minutes, Merlin la porta jusqu'à cette chambre, où il la coucha sur le lit et la couvrit rapidement de couvertures. Elle était froide et visiblement épuisée, et dès que ce fut fait, il fit prendre feu au tas de bûches dans l'âtre.

Sa servante s'approcha du pied du lit, irradiant d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

Merlin la regarda solennellement.

« Je ne suis pas le Médecin de la Cour, mais je pense que oui. Elle n'a probablement besoin que de repos et de nourriture. »

Il fit mine de guider la servante vers la porte.

« Venez avec moi, je vais demander à un serviteur de vous conduire à une chambre. »

La femme âgée s'éloigna résolument de lui, et s'accrocha à un des poteaux du lit.

« Je refuse de quitter ma maîtresse. Elle est tout pour moi. Je vous en prie. »

Merlin fronça légèrement les sourcils, mais céda devant l'expression suppliante qu'il reçut.

« Très bien, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'amener un lit ici. Mais ne dérangez pas Gaius pendant qu'il s'occupe d'elle, d'accord ? »

La servante acquiesça au même moment où Gaius arriva avec son sac de médecine. Merlin choisit de partir, et alla aux appartements du Roi.

Il trouva Arthur réveillé et assis à sa table, et le roi se leva dès que Merlin entra. Quelqu'un l'avait clairement mis au courant de l'arrivée inattendue de Mithian.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, se calmant.

« Elle est faible et manifestement épuisée, mais elle survivra. Elle a aussi besoin de se reposer jusqu'au matin... Je sais que vous voulez lui demander ce qui s'est passé, parce que nous savons tous les deux que quelque chose a dû mal tourner à Nemeth, mais elle a besoin de sommeil. Vous pourrez lui demander dans la matinée. »

Arthur se rassit avec réticence.

« Elle ne devait pas terminer sa visite à son père avant deux semaines, et elle avait deux Chevaliers d'Aering avec elle quand elle a traversé le royaume il y a une semaine. Que leur est-il arrivé ? Ils ne l'auraient pas laissée partir sans eux à moins qu'ils soient... »

– Morts. »

Merlin grimaça.

« Je vais utiliser le miroir d'Iunia pour la contacter dans la matinée, et pour que Fyren sache ce qui s'est passé une fois que Mithian nous en aura parlé. Si le royaume de Nemeth a été attaqué, il va vouloir lancer une contre-attaque pour le récupérer. »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« On ne sait pas si c'est ce qui s'est passé. Pour ce qu'on en sait, Mithian rentrait chez elle plus tôt et est tombée dans une embuscade. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, et commença à reculer vers la prote.

« On ne chevauche pas au beau milieu de la nuit après une embuscade, pas quand on est avec deux des meilleurs chevaliers-sorciers d'Escetia, et pas quand on a des sorts qui effacent nos empreintes. Elle aurait pu se cacher, avec sa servante, facilement. »

Arthur se leva à nouveau.

« Eh bien, comme tu as dit, on va devoir attendre jusqu'au matin pour le découvrir. »

~(-)~

Lorsque Gaius fut parti, la servante trouva la clef de la porte accrochée au mur, et la ferma soigneusement à clef avec des mains qui tremblaient d'urgence. Mithian la regarda depuis le lit avec des yeux étrécis, et son comportement entier irradia de désapprobation froide lorsque sa "servante" trébucha et se rattrapa à la table, gémissant de douleur.

Les petits cris de la servante continuèrent pendant presque une minute, avec le son de peau et d'os qui protestaient contre la transformation qui se déroulait. Mais lorsque ce fut fini, "Hilde" tourna son véritable visage vers la jeune reine.

Mithian fronça les sourcils.

« Votre magie est peut-être puissante, Morgane, mais vous ne pourrez pas continuer longtemps. Elle vous épuise, et je sais ce qui arrive aux sorcières qui poussent leurs pouvoirs trop loin. »

Morgane la fixa, et se laissa tomber dans une chaise.

« Assez ! »

Elle se redressa dans son siège, soupirant de soulagement à la chance de se reposer.

« Faites juste en sorte que vos amis croient votre histoire. »

Mithian renifla de dédain.

« La seule raison pour laquelle je coopère avec vous est de vous voir échouer. Vous ne réussirez pas. Merlin vous détectera dans peu de temps, et tout votre plan s'écroulera autour de vous.

– Et qu'adviendra-t-il de votre père, hmm ? Si je ne rentre pas, alors Odin étripera Rodor comme un cochon. »

Morgane sourit narquoisement.

« Et pour ce qui est de Merlin, je ne vous ai pas choisi par hasard, _Votre Majesté._ Votre père aurait été facile à ensorceler pour moi, pour qu'il trompe Arthur à votre place, mais vous... Votre précieuse Sorcière de la Cour a beaucoup travaillé sur les sorts qui vous sont liés, pour vous empêcher d'être localisée par magie et traquée par quelqu'un comme moi. Mais je sais comment fonctionnent ces sorts, et sans la clé qu'Iunia doit posséder, Merlin ne peut utiliser la magie pour les contourner. Je n'ai besoin que d'être près de vous pour me cacher de lui, et parce que c'est vous qui portez ces sorts, il ne soupçonnera rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard. »

Mithian commença à la fixer.

« Vous êtes une lâche, Morgane, un serpent, et vous serez abattue comme le pauvre diable pitoyable que vous êtes. »

Morgane se leva et se précipita vers elle, avant de saisir Mithian à la gorge.

« Et vous feriez mieux de bien vous comporter demain, ou vous serez la jolie petite fleur qui a vu ses pétales arrachés. Un seul mot déplacé lorsque vous raconterez votre histoire, et je veillerai personnellement à ce que chaque homme, femme et enfant de Nemeth soit brûlé au bûcher. »

Morgane la lâcha pour retourner à sa chaise à la table, et pendant ce temps Mithian la regarda avec des yeux étrécis. Elle attendrait son heure, il n'y avait aucun doute, et Morgane maudirait le jour où elle s'était frottée à la Reine d'Escetia.


	30. 8) Le Sortilège de Morgane - Partie 2

Chapitre 30 : Le sortilège de Morgane ~Partie 2~

« Ils sont arrivés la nuit, à l'improviste. Nous avons été pris au dépourvu. Nous n'avons pas pu résister. »

Arthur, Gwen, et le reste de la cour écoutaient intensément Mithian, assise devant eux. Chaque expression dans la salle était sombre, mais celle d'Arthur l'était bien plus que les autres.

« Cela s'est passé il y a trois jours, vous dites ? »

Mithian acquiesça.

« Les guerriers du Roi Odin n'ont montré aucune pitié. Ils ont fauché les soldats de mon père comme du foin. Mes chevaliers d'escorte, Sires Velian et Chrisan, ont fait de leur mieux pour protéger les lignes, mais leur magie n'était pas suffisante face à tant d'ennemis. Ils sont tous les deux morts de leurs efforts, après avoir dépassé leurs limites au point où leurs cœurs ont cédé sous l'épuisement.

– Odin se moque totalement de ce qu'il inflige. »

Gwen jeta un œil à Arthur, puis demanda à Mithian :

« Et votre père ?

– Il a été gravement blessé, mais nous avons réussi à nous échapper. »

Arthur s'autorisa un peu de soulagement à cela, mais resta sérieux.

« Et maintenant où est-il ? »

Mithian inspira profondément pour se recomposer, au bord des larmes de raconter ce qui s'était passé.

« Mes protections ont effacé nos traces, nous sommes arrivés presque jusqu'à la frontière, mais il n'a pas pu continuer plus loin et j'ai été forcée de le cacher... Les hommes d'Odin vont se lancer à notre recherche. Ils le trouveront tôt ou tard, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

– Je vois.

– Mon père est un homme âgé. Il est incapable de se débrouiller seul, pas blessé comme il l'est. Je me tourne vers vous, Arthur. Camelot est plus proche de Nemeth que mon propre royaume, et l'avantage de deux jours que vous avez par rapport à Escetia pourrait être la différence entre la vie et la mort pour mon père. Vous pourriez être son seul espoir. »

Il y eut un long silence tandis qu'Arthur regardait Gwen et Merlin et recevait des hochements de tête d'approbation des deux.

« Mithian, je comprends ce que vous devez ressentir, et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous aider. »

La Reine d'Escetia essuya une larme.

« Je vous remercie, Votre Majesté. »

Les courtisans commencèrent à sortir au signal d'Arthur, tandis que Mithian, les membres de la Fraternité présents et lui se dirigeaient tous vers l'étude du Roi. Là, ils commencèrent à parler avec elle de la cachette de son père, l'ancienne tombe du Roi Lorthar à trois lieues de la frontière de Camelot.

Lorsqu'ils apprirent cela, le plan d'Arthur fut simple. Utiliser vitesse et discrétion pour traverser la frontière, récupérer le Roi Rodor, et repartir le plus vite possible pour retrouver la force d'Escetia qui approcherait alors de la frontière. À partir de ce moment, les plans pour reprendre Nemeth pouvaient être faits. Le seul problème était que pour suivre ce plan, Arthur ne pouvait prendre qu'une petite force de Chevaliers.

Ce plan suffit à faire froncer les sourcils à Gaius, et après être resté silencieux jusqu'à présent, il parla.

« Sire, Odin en veut à votre vie depuis longtemps. S'il découvre ce plan, vous pourriez vous retrouver avec une armée sur le dos. Merlin est puissant, mais il n'est toujours qu'un homme, et vous n'avez pas encore recruté un escadron de chevaliers sorciers pour le soutenir. Vous n'avez que Mordred, et ses talents magiques ne sont que basiques puisqu'il a dû cacher ses pouvoirs pendant toutes ces années. Étant donné les difficultés qu'il a endurées à cause de cela, il pourrait même ne pas vouloir les utiliser. »

Arthur regarda solennellement Gaius.

« Et c'est à lui de prendre cette décision. Quant à Odin, il ignore où est Rodor alors que nous le savons. Quand il s'apercevra de ce qui s'est passé, nous serons partis depuis longtemps. »

Il montra la carte.

« Nous camperons dans la Forêt de Gedref avant de traverser la frontière. Nous partirons au lever du soleil. »

Tout le monde commença à sortir, et Merlin se dirigea vers ses appartements. Là, sur le mur de sa chambre à coucher et caché derrière un simple rideau, se trouvait le miroir qu'Iunia lui avait donné trois ans auparavant. L'utiliser était simple. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de rassembler un peu de magie et de toucher du doigt les quatre runes gravées sur le contour. Une fois qu'il avait fait cela, il devait attendre, car la Sorcière de la Cour d'Escetia n'était peut-être pas dans son atelier en ce moment-même.

Merlin n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car seulement quelques instants après avoir activé son miroir, sa réflexion disparut et fut remplacée par l'image d'Iunia sur un fond d'étagères remplies d'outils magiques.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Merlin resta solennel.

« Nemeth a été attaqué par le Roi Odin. La Reine Mithian est ici à Camelot, elle s'est échappée, mais le Roi Rodor a été blessé et elle a dû le cacher et le laisser au bord de la frontière. Le Roi Arthur et moi partons demain à l'aube avec une petite force d'infiltration, pour récupérer Rodor, mais une grosse force sera nécessaire pour reprendre le royaume. »

Iunia le fixa, avant que son expression se renfrogne et qu'elle jure dans sa barbe.

« Bâtard d'assassin ! Odin a commis une grosse erreur en envahissant Nemeth. Soit il a énormément confiance en lui, soit il est simplement fou, pour avoir attaqué un royaume qui est allié aux deux royaumes les plus puissants des Cinq Grands Royaumes. »

Elle jura à nouveau, puis redevint plus sérieuse.

« Je le ferai savoir au Roi Fyren, mais il faudra au moins un jour pour organiser une force suffisamment grosse, et les affaires qui seront nécessaires. Il va falloir trois jours au moins avant que nous puissions être à Camelot pour se joindre aux forces que vous préparez. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« Trois jours, c'est bien. Nous devrions être de retour avec le Roi Rodor, et Gwen peut préparer l'armée de Camelot pendant que nous sommes en mission. Notre force combinée pourra entrer dans Nemeth le jour d'après. »

Iunia commença à se détourner.

« Alors mon Roi et moi vous verrons dans trois jours. »

Son image disparut et la réflexion de Merlin revint, avant qu'il se dépêche de sortir pour parler à Arthur. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'il décida d'aller parler à Mithian d'abord, et la porte fut ouverte par sa servante, Hilde.

Il fronça légèrement lorsqu'il vit Mithian debout près de la porte, dans une position qui suggérait qu'elle avait mal, mais il haussa les épaules et pensa que ce n'était que parce qu'elle était encore fatiguée.

« J'ai parlé Iunia, et elle va dire à Fyren le plan pour récupérer votre père. Lui et l'armée d'Escetia seront à Camelot quand nous reviendrons, prêts à marcher sur Nemeth et à le récupérer. »

Mithian hocha la tête, un sourire de gratitude embellissant ses traits.

« Merci d'avoir pris le temps de venir me le dire. »

Merlin rendit son sourire et partit, et une fois que "Hilde" eut refermé la porte, Mithian lui sourit de satisfaction.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour vous. Même si votre plan réussissait, et qu'Arthur mourait, Camelot vous sera toujours inaccessible. L'armée du Roi Odin n'aura aucune chance contre les hommes combinés de Camelot et d'Escetia. Vous serez écrasée. La Reine Guenièvre gardera Camelot toujours aussi forte, et le Prince Balther héritera du trône que vous voulez si désespérément. »

Morgane la fixa.

« Ne me mettez pas à l'épreuve. »

Le sourire de Mithian ne faiblit pas.

« Je ne vous crains pas, Morgane, et je vous promets qu'un jour je danserai sur votre tombe. »

Les yeux de Morgane brillèrent et Mithian haleta de douleur lorsqu'un des bracelets qu'elle portait commença à brûler, rouge vif. Mais elle continua de sourire, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière arrête le sort et se dirige vers la fenêtre. Et lorsque la nuit tomba, et que Morgane appela un corbeau pour faire porter un message à Odin, Mithian souriait toujours... Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible, et parce qu'en la brûlant, Morgane lui avait donné quelque chose qu'elle pouvait utiliser.

~(-)~

Ils partirent le lendemain matin, se dirigeant vers le sud à travers les Bois Sombres, sous la protection de Merlin contre les scorpions résidents. A l'arrière de la ligne, Liam chevauchait près de Mithian et de sa servante, l'air un peu nerveux mais sinon composé. Après plus de cinq ans en tant qu'apprenti de Gaius, il n'était plus un novice, mais c'était quand même la première fois qu'il participait en tant que médecin désigné à une mission d'une telle importance.

Merlin regarda en arrière et lui sourit pour montrer son soutien, avant de retourner son attention vers l'avant. Il savait que Liam réussirait très bien, et l'amener épargnait à Gaius la chevauchée intense de la mission. Ce n'était pas très utile que Camelot ait deux médecins résidents si le plus fragile des deux était celui qui faisait les tâches les plus épuisantes et dangereuses.

Bien sûr, Liam était loin d'être inutile maintenant. Sa magie n'était peut-être pas si forte, mais avec la sélection d'outils qui aidaient pour les sorts qu'il portait, il avait quand même une quantité de tours littéralement dans sa manche.

La chevauchée se déroula sans incidents, et lorsque midi vint, ils s'arrêtèrent pour manger et pour se reposer un peu. Lorsque ce moment vint, Merlin fut celui qui aida Mithian à descendre de son cheval, et tandis qu'il le faisait, il vit la brûlure sur son poignet.

Il fronça les sourcils, saisissant son bras pour examiner la peau rougie.

« Comment vous êtes-vous fait cela ? »

Mithian, consciente qu'elle était surveillée par Morgane, répondit d'un ton calme.

« J'ai été ligotée par les hommes d'Odin avant de réussir à m'échapper. »

Morgane s'approcha derrière elle, et plaça une main réconfortante mais ferme sur l'épaule de Mithian.

« C'est un souvenir très douloureux. Elle ne doit pas avoir envie de s'y attarder. »

Mithian acquiesça.

« En effet, je préférerais oublier les horreurs que j'ai vues infligées sur le peuple de Nemeth. Y penser est presque trop douloureux, si seulement la magie pouvait _effacer_ leur présence de ma mémoire. »

Elle se laissa être éloignée par sa servante, mais Merlin leur tourna le dos pour vérifier son cheval sur un instinct subtil. Mithian n'était pas du genre à souhaiter vouloir oublier quoi que ce soit, surtout pas une injustice comme ce qui s'était produit à Nemeth. Il la regarda à nouveau, remarquant la façon dont chaque pas qu'Hilde et elle faisaient dans les feuilles sur le sol était aussitôt balayé par les sorts qu'elle portait. Leur présence à toutes les deux, effacée devant ses yeux. Toutes deux étaient cachées de sa capacité à les voir en utilisant la magie, alors que Mithian s'accrochait à sa servante comme une princesse impuissante au lieu d'une reine fière.

Il se retourna à nouveau, pour cacher son froncement de sourcils en pensant à quelque chose. Mithian n'avait jamais été du genre à s'appuyer sur les autres, même en détresse, et Hilde était restée fermement aux côtés de sa maîtresse depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées à Camelot. Pas une fois, elle ne s'était laissée être dans une chambre séparée de Mithian.

Merlin s'éloigna, sous l'excuse de s'occuper de son cheval, avant de se retourner et d'observer depuis la couverture d'un arbre. Maintenant qu'il regardait de plus près, il y avait quelque chose sur le visage d'Hilde qui semblait horriblement familier, surtout ses yeux.

Il se pétrifia, son esprit assemblant des morceaux qu'il ne réalisait même pas avoir vus, et il se souvint de quelque chose que Gaius lui avait dit la première fois qu'il avait utilisé un sort de vieillissement. "Il subsiste quelque chose de toi dans tes yeux, mais je le vois peut-être parce que je sais que c'est toi." Les yeux d'Hilde rappelaient à Merlin quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien... Ils lui rappelaient Morgane.

Il les regarda pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, et prit une décision. Ses suspicions n'étaient peut-être qu'une coïncidence, mais il n'allait pas prendre de risques. Il allait surveiller Hilde de près, et attendre.

~(-)~

La soirée était maintenant bien installée tandis que les Chevaliers installaient le camp dans les ruines d'un ancien fort en pierres dans les bois près de la frontière. Morgane avait remarqué le petit sourire que Mithian arborait depuis la pause de midi, et il n'avait pas fallu grand-chose après cela pour remarquer que Merlin avait quitté l'avant de la formation pour passer l'après-midi à chevaucher à l'arrière à côté de Liam. Pendant ce temps, Morgane avait senti ses yeux sur son dos. Il suspectait, mais ne pouvait prouver que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il la surveillait.

Intérieurement, elle jura, et souhaita avoir la chance de punir Mithian. Cette diablesse avait réussi à sous-entendre que quelque chose n'allait pas, et pour cela, Morgane se résolut de la faire souffrir, mais pour l'instant elle devait endurer le regard suffisant de la Reine d'Escetia... Elle aussi avait remarqué l'attention grandissante de Merlin.

Morgane boitilla vers l'endroit où des couvertures avaient été déposées pour Mithian et elle, mais tituba lorsqu'une vague de douleur et d'épuisement magique la submergea. De tous les moments où sa magie pouvait protester le maintien du sort de vieillissement, il fallait que ça soit maintenant.

« Liam ! »

Le cri de Merlin fit venir le jeune médecin, et en dépit de ses protestations, Morgane n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser examiner.

Liam s'en chargea rapidement, vérifiant ses yeux, sa température, et son pouls avant d'annoncer qu'elle était simplement épuisée et devait se reposer. Mais Merlin l'attira de côté, et Morgane se rapprocha pour écouter pendant qu'ils avaient le dos tourné.

« Liam, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose... d'étrange, sur Hilde ? Elle avait l'air d'aller bien ce matin. »

Liam fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Son pouls est fort, son sang circule avec l'énergie et la vigueur de quelqu'un qui est deux fois plus jeune, mais c'est peut-être parce qu'elle est simplement en excellente santé... Ses mains étaient aussi chaudes au toucher, et pourtant son front était frais. Ce n'est pas normal que les mains d'une personne soient plus chaudes que leur visage, pas au quotidien, et pas quand elle a chevauché toute la journée. Mais elle se réchauffait près du feu de camp il n'y a pas longtemps, donc c'est peut-être pour ça. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, sa voix calme tandis qu'il acquiesçait.

« Merci, Liam, j'étais juste inquiet pour elle. Je suis soulagé de savoir que Mithian ne va pas perdre une autre amie si peu de temps après avoir perdu ces deux Chevaliers d'Aering.

– Je t'en prie. »

Liam hésita avant de s'éloigner, et une fois qu'il fut parti Merlin murmura pour lui-même.

« Pas normal pour une personne ordinaire, mais ça l'est pour un pratiquant de la magie, puisque le pouvoir passe par les mains, s'il pousse ses limites trop loin... S'il les pousse au point d'être suffisamment épuisé pour presque en tomber. »

Morgane se leva silencieusement et s'éloigna, attendant d'être enroulée dans ses couvertures à côté de Mithian pour se renfrogner. Elle était si près de réussir son piège, et elle ne doutait pas que Merlin parlerait à Arthur de ses soupçons d'un moment à l'autre. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour empêcher cela, et le choix de campement lui donna une solution.

Elle attendit, observant Merlin depuis le voile de ses cheveux grisonnants, jusqu'au moment où il fut sur le point de passer à côté d'une des plus grandes parties de mur restantes. Son incantation murmurée fut perdue parmi les bruits de tous les chevaliers.

L'ancien mortier s'écroula silencieusement, les pierres au-dessus de lui commencèrent à tanguer, et avant que quiconque puisse le voir et l'avertir, elles s'écrasèrent sur la tête et les épaules de Merlin.

Il disparut sous une pluie de pierres et de débris, tandis que des cris d'alarme et d'inquiétude résonnaient dans le camp. Et pendant qu'Arthur et ses hommes dégageaient le magicien inconscient du tas de pierres tombées, Morgane s'assit et regarda la reine aux yeux élargis à côté d'elle, murmurant avec un sentiment de victoire calme après avoir bâillonné Mithian avec un sort.

« Voilà ce qui arrive quand vous essayez de déjouer mes plans, et vous... Vous ne prononcerez plus un autre mot avant qu'Arthur soit le prisonnier d'Odin, et vous pourrez supplier et demander pardon pour l'avoir mené à sa mort. »


	31. 8) Le Sortilège de Morgane - Partie 3

Chapitre 31 : Le sortilège de Morgane ~Partie 3~

La matinée arriva, froide et solennelle, tandis que Liam continuait de s'occuper de Merlin pendant que les chevaliers rangeaient leurs affaires. Il avait travaillé toute la nuit, essayant tout ce qui pouvait aider dans son sac de médecine, mais Merlin ne se réveillait toujours pas. Et au final, ils surent qu'ils ne pouvaient plus attendre.

Arthur vint à côté de Liam, l'expression sombre.

« Nous ne pouvons pas l'attendre. Gauvain, vous restez ici avec eux, et nous devrions être de retour avec Rodor à la tombée de la nuit. Si Merlin ne s'est pas réveillé d'ici là, alors peut-être que Gaius pourra faire quelque chose une fois de retour à Camelot. »

Liam leva la tête, son expression indiquant sa frustration face à son impuissance.

« Sa magie semble le guérir, mais c'est lent. Je ne pense pas qu'il va se réveiller bientôt, pas tout seul. »

Arthur plaça une main sur l'épaule de Liam pour montrer son soutien, bien que d'après son expression, il essayait aussi de se convaincre lui-même.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il a subi pire que ça dans le passé. Tout ira bien. »

Il se retourna pour faire face aux chevaliers et lança :

« Allons chercher Rodor. Laissez les chevaux ici, nous continuerons à pied. »

Il s'éloigna, Mithian et Hilde derrière lui. Liam les regarda partir, envahi par un sentiment étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier, pendant que Gauvain faisait les cent pas dans les ruines et rassemblait du bois pour le feu. C'est presque une heure après que les chevaliers soient partis que Liam réalisa ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise... Mithian, lorsqu'elle était partie, n'avait pas l'air entièrement réveillée. En fait, ses yeux avaient été presque vitreux, comme si elle était en transe et dirigée comme une poupée.

Tout d'un coup, Liam sauta sur ses pieds, les yeux élargis d'horreur. Merlin avait eu de raison de poser des questions sur Hilde, pas parce qu'il était inquiet, mais parce qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose, et moins d'une heure plus tard, le mur s'était effondré sur lui.

« Gauvain ! »

Gauvain se précipita vers lui, l'air inquiet.

« Quelque chose ne va pas avec Merlin ? »

Liam secoua la tête.

« Il faut que vous rattrapiez Arthur, je pense qu'il marche droit dans un piège. Merlin a dû réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas, c'est pour ça que le mur lui est tombé dessus. Ce n'était pas un accident ! »

Le chevalier mit une main sur l'épaule du médecin.

« Doucement petit, calme-toi. Les accidents, ça arrive, et cet endroit n'est pas vraiment des plus robustes. »

Liam l'ignora, et commença à chercher dans ses sacs les objets magiques emmenés spécifiquement dans le cas où Merlin aurait besoin de guérir quelqu'un. Il trouva rapidement la poche en question, et en sortit rapidement un paquet d'herbes séchées.

« Je ne peux pas ignorer ça, Gauvain. Si j'ai raison, et si on ne fait pas revenir Merlin, alors Arthur va mourir ! »

Il s'approcha de Merlin, puis leva le paquet au-dessus de lui. Gauvain fronça les sourcils à cela, perplexe.

« Attends, tu n'as pas le pouvoir de jeter un sort avec ça. Même avec toutes tes potions et tous tes remèdes enchantés, tu n'es pas si fort. »

Liam l'ignora à nouveau, fronçant les sourcils, déterminé.

« Je dois essayer. Si ça m'assomme, ça sera un petit prix à payer pour guérir Merlin. »

Il inspira profondément.

« _Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar. »_

De la sueur commença à couler sur le front de Liam, tandis que les herbes commençaient à fumer.

« _Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar. »_

La fumée provenant des herbes s'épaissit, et Liam commença à trembler, inquiétant Gauvain.

« Eh, ça suffit. Tu vas te faire du mal. »

Liam grinça des dents.

 _« Ic the thurhhaele thinu licsar! »_

Les herbes qu'il tenait s'enflammèrent et tombèrent de ses mains, tandis que les yeux de Liam se révulsaient et qu'il s'écroulait au sol, immobile. Gauvain se précipita vers lui, craignant pendant un moment qu'il ait réussit à se tuer, puis le léger soulèvement du torse de Liam le rassura, indiquant que le shaman avait simplement perdu connaissance.

Il installait Liam dans une position plus confortable que le tas dans lequel il était tombé, lorsque le magicien à côté d'eux ouvrit les yeux.

Merlin grimaça, se demandant pourquoi il était entouré par l'odeur d'herbes carbonisées et le picotement de magie trop utilisée, lorsqu'il remarqua que son amulette émettait un bruit perçant pour tous et que Liam avait réussi à s'assommer. Merlin fit taire les amulettes, et cela attira l'attention stupéfaite de Gauvain.

Il se retourna pour faire face à Merlin, et le fixa.

« Tu es réveillé ! La demi-portion magique a réussi ! »

Il jeta un œil à Liam.

« Je vais devoir lui payer un verre pour ça. »

Merlin se leva sur des pieds instables, et se tourna pour faire face au sud maintenant qu'il avait remarqué l'heure et le camp vide.

« Couvre-le pour le garder au chaud, et viens avec moi. Il faut qu'on rattrape Arthur et les autres. Je ne l'ai soupçonné qu'hier soir, mais quand le mur m'est tombé dessus je l'ai sentie... La servante de Mithian n'est pas sa vraie servante. Hilde est Morgane déguisée ! »

Gauvain n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, alors qu'il jetait une couverture sur Liam et suivait Merlin aussi vite que tous deux pouvaient courir.

~(-)~

Dans les bois, à la rivière qui marquait la frontière, Mithian menait Arthur et les autres vers un endroit où le dôme au sommet d'une ancienne tombe pouvait être vu parmi les cimes des arbres, vers le sud. A l'extérieur, elle semblait normale, mais si quelqu'un regardait de plus près, il verrait que ses yeux ne contenaient pas son esprit fier habituel. À la place, seules quelques étincelles s'y trouvaient, menant une bataille désespérée pour regagner le contrôle de l'ensorcellement de Morgane.

Elle leva la main.

« La tombe est là. Mon père attend à l'intérieur, dans la salle la plus éloignée. »

A côté d'elle, Arthur hocha la tête, avant de froncer soudainement les sourcils et de regarder quelque chose sous son armure. Puis il sourit.

« Eh bien on dirait que Liam a trouvé un sort qui fonctionnait. Il s'est assommé, mais Merlin est réveillé. Nous devrions probablement attendre qu'il nous rattrape avant de continuer. »

Mithian tressaillit, tandis que le regard maléfique de Morgane se fixait sur elle.

« Non ! … Je veux dire, nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Cette zone est déjà remplie d'hommes d'Odin, et une seule heure pourrait être la différence entre la vie et la mort pour mon père. Et en restant ici, nous risquerions beaucoup plus d'être repérés. »

Arthur s'arrêta un instant, puis il hocha la tête.

« Vous avez raison, et ce n'est pas loin. Nous pourrions récupérer votre père et revenir ici avant que Merlin n'arrive. »

Il fit signe aux chevaliers et le groupe continua en traversant la rivière, pendant qu'à l'arrière Morgane souriait pour elle-même de victoire. Il fallut moins d'une heure pour attendre la tombe, et pendant que les chevaliers restaient dehors pour monter la garde, Arthur, Perceval, Mithian et Hilde entrèrent pour trouver Rodor.

Mais lorsqu'ils atteignirent la dernière chambre, la plus éloignée, ils la découvrirent vide, mis à part un cercueil en pierre.

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Mithian, où est votre père ? »

Mithian se tourna pour lui faire face avec des yeux vides, avant de frissonner et de tomber à genoux, haletante. Puis elle cria :

« Courez ! Hilde est Morgane ! Courez ! »

Arthur se retourna pour faire face à la sorcière maintenant révélée, seulement pour être projeté contre le mur proche et maintenu là par magie. Le sort de vieillissement de Morgane disparut, et elle se tint droite et victorieuse devant lui tandis qu'Odin et ses hommes entraient dans la salle par les autres portes.

« N'avez-vous jamais appris que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, mon cher frère... Bien sûr, Mithian m'a posé quelques problèmes, et a réussi à prévenir Merlin sans vraiment lui dire qui j'étais, mais il ne va pas arriver à temps pour vous sauver. Et quand vous serez mort, j'irai à Camelot et m'occuperai de votre femme et de votre fils, et je prendrai ce qui me revient de droit... Tout comme Odin va maintenant prendre ce que je lui ai promis en échange de son aide. »

Arthur fut libéré et tomba au sol, où plusieurs hommes d'Odin le saisirent et le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux devant leur roi.

Odin le regarda de haut, sombrement satisfait, tandis que Rodor était amené à l'intérieur et poussé jusqu'à Mithian, qui s'était relevée.

« Arthur Pendragon, enfin. J'attends ce moment depuis des années. Vous avez tué mon fils. Vous m'avez pris ce que j'avais de plus précieux, et maintenant vous allez en payer le prix. »

Arthur leva la tête pour le regarder.

« Vous avez pris la vie de mon père, cela ne vous a donc pas suffi ?

– Non. »

Arthur inclina la tête, et soupira sans regrets avant de fixer Odin d'un regard de fer.

« Qu'il en soit ainsi... Mais sachez bien ceci, Odin. Si vous me tuez, vous aurez tout Camelot qui se dressera contre vous. Mes chevaliers, ils vous traqueront, ils vous trouveront, ils ne prendront aucun repos tant qu'ils n'en auront pas fini, et il n'y a pas qu'eux. Escetia se soulèvera contre vous, tout comme Caerleon. Le grand Ordre des Catha vous traquera, et mon Sorcier de la Cour mènera une armée de pratiquants de la magie à vos portes... Vous et votre royaume serez écrasés. »

Odin se renfrogna.

« Je m'occuperai de vos chevaliers le moment venu, et de Caerleon et d'Escetia aussi si besoin est. Mais si vous pensez que je vais croire que votre Sorcier de la Cour pourrait soulever une armée de magie contre moi, après à peine un mois de service, alors vous vous trompez. »

Arthur rit, et jeta un œil à sa sœur.

« Alors Morgane a oublié de vous dire que Merlin est mon "Sorcier de la Cour" dans les ombres depuis presque sept _ans._ Il n'a pas gaspillé ce temps. La moitié de tous les Druides lui ont juré allégeance, et avec eux vient le respect de dizaines de Grands Prêtres et de Grandes Prêtresses. Ajoutez les Catha à cela, et il a suffisamment d'alliés à appeler pour vous balayer de ce monde sans laisser de traces. »

A ce moment, Arthur sentit un fil de magie s'enrouler autour de lui, puis il recommença à rire, faisant froncer les sourcils à Odin.

« Je ne trouverais pas votre situation amusante si j'étais vous. »

Arthur secoua la tête, gloussant.

« Je ris parce que toute chance que vous aviez de me tuer vient de disparaître... Désolé Morgane, mais Merlin est arrivé ici plus vite que vous ne le pensiez. »

Les yeux d'Arthur brûlèrent de pouvoir emprunté, projetant Odin et ses hommes en arrière et brisant même la prise de Morgane sur Perceval.

« Vous avez de la magie ? »

Arthur commença à reculer vers la sortie.

« Non, mais mon Sorcier de la Cour a la capacité de me prêter un peu de la sienne. »

Un bruit de course leur provint du passage, et Arthur sourit.

« Et il est plus que capable de s'occuper de vous et de vos hommes. »

Merlin fit irruption dans la salle, incantant déjà avant même de s'arrêter.

« _Ic the bebode thaet thu abifiast nu!_ »

Il s'accroupit et abattit sa main sur le sol, faisant secouer violemment la salle entière dans un tremblement de terre invoqué. Arthur fit signe à Mithian et Rodor de courir vers la porte en premiers, Perceval et lui les suivant avant que Merlin s'arrête un instant pour projeter Morgane à nouveau dans le mur après qu'elle vienne tout juste de se relever de l'attaque d'Arthur.

Devant la tombe, les hommes d'Odin étaient soient gémissants au sol ou suspendus aux arbres avec les vignes qui les avaient ligotés sur ordre de Merlin. Gauvain avait déjà rallié les chevaliers brièvement capturés, et Arthur leur montra Mithian et Rodor.

« Mettez-les en sécurité ! Merlin et moi allons ralentir nos poursuivants ! »

Les chevaliers filèrent avec les deux monarques, et Merlin et Arthur se retournèrent pour faire face à la sortie de la tombe. Puis, Arthur parla à nouveau.

« Merlin... Il veut cela depuis longtemps, et je ne nie pas qu'une partie de moi désire lui faire face et mettre fin à ce conflit entre nous. Laisse-moi combattre Odin. »

Merlin le regarda, fronçant les sourcils, puis il hocha lentement la tête et inspira profondément lorsque le son de nombreux hommes sortant de la tombe en courant atteignit leurs oreilles.

« _Nan ac se cynning frioh._ »

Odin sortit de la tombe, l'épée au clair, mais les hommes à deux pas derrière lui se cognèrent dans un mur invisible. Lorsqu'il fixa Merlin, le magicien parla.

« Mon Roi souhaite avoir un duel, pour décider de la fin du conflit entre vous deux. Je ne laisserai personne d'autre interférer. »

Arthur fit un pas vers Odin.

« Acceptez-vous ce combat ? »

Odin leva son épée, et sans répondre, il fonça sur Arthur avec un cri de rage. Merlin se força à détourner les yeux du combat, malgré son cœur qui lui disait de l'arrêter. Arthur n'était pas le seul à avoir besoin de cette bataille, Odin en avait aussi besoin. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'intervenir, plutôt qu'il attendait le bon moment.

Ce moment vint, lorsqu'Odin fit une erreur et qu'Arthur le mit à genoux et le désarma. Mais avant que le Roi de Camelot puisse délivrer le coup fatal, Merlin l'arrêta non pas avec un sort, mais avec des mots calmes qui semblèrent plonger la forêt entière dans une immobilité totale.

« Réfléchissez à ce que vous faites. Que pourra-t-il en résulter de bon ? Combien de fois n'avez-vous pas parlé d'unifier ce pays ? Si vous tuez cet homme, cela vous rapprochera-t-il de la réalisation de ce rêve ? »

Arthur se tint là, haletant d'épuisement, mais la rage aveugle envers Odin disparaissait de ses yeux. Puis il soupira, et s'adressa à l'autre Roi.

« Il a raison. Ceci n'est pas une solution. »

Odin se renfrogna.

« Finissez-en. Finissez-en une fois pour toutes.

– Que s'en suivra-t-il ? »

Arthur jeta un œil aux soldats derrière la barrière de Merlin.

« Votre peuple voudra avoir sa vengeance. Ce sera une guerre sans fin.

– Il n'y a pas d'autre issue. »

Arthur secoua la tête, repoussant toutes pensées de vengeance qu'il avait envisagées au plus profond de lui. C'était une haine semblable à celle que les pratiquants de la magie avaient dirigée contre Camelot, et pourtant Merlin avait brisé cette haine. Lui, Arthur, pouvait faire la même chose pour la paix.

« Il y a une autre issue. En échange de votre vie sauve, vous devrez restaurer Rodor sur le trône de Nemeth. »

Odin resta en colère et méprisant.

« Même si j'acceptais, cela ne résoudrait rien. Et nous, Pendragon, qu'allons-nous faire ? »

Arthur le regarda solennellement.

« Une trêve. Nous allons contraindre nos royaumes à la paix. »

Odin le fixa.

« Jamais ! »

Le maintien d'Arthur se brisa, et son ton devint sévère et furieux.

« Est-ce donc cela que vous voulez ? Mourir ici, maintenant, en sachant que vous condamnez ce pays à la guerre ? Odin, nous ne pouvons _pas_ laisser cela se finir ainsi. Jamais le sang ne s'effacera. »

La réponse d'Odin fut un grondement.

« Vous avez _tué_ mon fils ! »

« _Et vous, vous avez tué mon père ! »_

Arthur contrôla son cri, et continua d'un ton plus calme.

« Nous avons tous les deux perdu beaucoup par la faute de l'autre, tâchons de ne pas continuer. Je vous offre une chance d'en terminer avec tout cela. Saisissez-la ! »

Il jeta son épée et offrit sa main à Odin, mais le roi hésita.

« _Saisissez-la ! »_

Le silence s'étira, chaque seconde comme une éternité, avant qu'Odin regarde l'expression déterminée d'Arthur et prenne sa décision.

« Soit, j'accepte. »

Il tendit la main pour saisir le bras d'Arthur, le signe traditionnel d'accord entre des rois, et se leva.

« La trêve est conclue. Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes avéré être un roi plus sage que moi. »

Arthur sourit avec hésitation, puis regarda Merlin.

« Peut-être, mais j'ai aussi de bonnes personnes, de bons amis, pour m'arrêter lorsque je suis sur le point de commettre une erreur. »

Il fit à nouveau face à Odin, et lâcha son bras.

« Je vous invite à venir à Camelot, lorsque vos troupes auront quitté Nemeth, pour que nous puissions signer une déclaration de notre trêve pour montrer à tous les autres royaumes la sincérité de notre acte. Que la guerre entre votre famille et la mienne est finie, et que notre peuple n'en souffrira plus. »

Odin acquiesça, et recula d'un pas.

« Je vais ramener mon armée dans mes terres immédiatement, et viendrai à Camelot dans une semaine à partir de ce jour. »

Arthur inclina la tête en signe de respect.

« Et je vous souhaiterai la bienvenue, au commencement de ce nouveau temps de paix entre nos royaumes. »

Odin se retourna et s'éloigna, ses hommes le suivant une fois que Merlin eut abaissé sa barrière. Et tandis que tous deux regardaient le roi et les soldats partir, le magicien murmura calmement :

« Pensez-vous que Rodor sera d'accord que vous signiez un traité avec le roi qui vient juste d'envahir son royaume ? »

Arthur commença à se diriger vers la frontière de Camelot, répondant en même temps.

« Je viens de lui redonner son royaume sans avoir besoin d'une guerre pour cela... Il m'est redevable, et peut-être qu'avec mon exemple, il finira par pardonner à Odin comme j'ai fini par le faire. »

Et ce serait une belle histoire à raconter, mais Arthur décida qu'elle devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient de retour à Camelot. Alors, à l'intérieur de la sécurité des murs et avec les blessures soignées, le moment viendrait d'annoncer cela à Rodor.


	32. 9) Une Chaîne de Haine - Partie 1

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 32: Une Chaîne de Haine Est Brisée ~Partie 1~

Il y avait un air d'anticipation presque incrédule dans la citée, suite à l'annonce de l'arrivée imminente de la délégation du Roi Odin. Ça ne faisait même pas deux semaines qu'il avait envahi Nemeth, et pourtant il venait maintenant à Camelot pour signer une trêve avec les deux royaumes. Rodor avait été surpris quand il avait appris la trêve qu'Arthur avait obtenue, mais après avoir été calmement raisonné par le Roi de Camelot, il avait reconnu la sagesse de l'accepter à son tour. La douleur qui avait été subie, serait remboursée au décuple par la promesse de paix à long terme avec le royaume d'Odin. C'était une chance trop estimable pour la laisser passer.

Merlin et Arthur étaient maintenant assis dans leur bureau commun, chacun travaillant sur sa propre pile de rapports et de paperasse. Il y avait beaucoup à organiser, et puisque Gwen passait beaucoup de temps avec Balther, Merlin lui avait dit fermement qu'il organiserait les banquets et le divertissement cette fois.

Il commençait à le regretter.

Le magicien se frappa le front sur la surface de son bureau, et marmonna dans le bois :

« C'est un cauchemar. »

Arthur gloussa et lui jeta un regard.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à demander de l'aide à Katryn ? Elle a beaucoup d'expérience pour avoir aidé Gwen à arranger des festivals et des célébrations. En fait, d'après ce que m'a dit ma femme, c'est souvent Katryn qui organise presque tout à elle toute seule. »

Merlin se redressa.

« Oui, mais elle a la patience d'un arbre, et elle ne rend pas les gens nerveux comme moi. Beaucoup des nobles qui travaillent dans l'administration sont toujours agités près de moi. Je dois marcher sur des œufs quand j'ai affaire à eux.

\- Raison de plus pour demander de l'aide à Katryn. Elle peut te donner des conseils, et transmettre tous les messages pour que tu n'aies pas affaire à ces gens. »

Merlin lui adressa un long regard.

« Vous êtes plein de sages conseils aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Eh bien, même moi j'ai mes bons jours. »

Tous deux se regardèrent un moment de plus, puis Merlin soupira et se leva.

« Je vais aller lui demander maintenant, et si j'ai de la chance je pourrai tout organiser avant qu'Odin n'arrive demain. »

Merlin quitta le bureau et se dirigea vers les appartements de Gwen, qui était l'endroit où l'on pouvait trouver Katryn la plupart du temps. Il aurait pu utiliser les amulettes pour lui demander de venir la voir, mais puisqu'il considérait qu'il lui demandait une faveur, il y alla en personne.

Elle ouvrit la porte quelques instants après qu'il ait frappé, et dès qu'elle vit de qui il s'agissait, elle se remit à arroser les plantes qui étaient dans des pots près des fenêtres.

« Si tu cherches Gwen, elle est dans l'un des jardins inférieurs avec le Prince Balther et Scild. »

Merlin avança dans la pièce, surpris comme il l'était toujours devant l'assemblage de plantes en floraison qui s'y trouvaient, et semblaient presque toujours en fleurs. D'une certaine façon, il était étonnant que personne n'ait remarqué et soupçonné Katryn de magie.

« J'ai besoin de conseils pour organiser les banquets, dit-il en grimaçant. Je n'avais pas réalisé dans quoi je me lançais quand j'ai dit à Gwen que je m'en occuperais. »

Il y eut un moment où il eut l'impression que la semi-dryade ne répondrait pas, puis Katryn sourit très légèrement.

« J'avais dit à Gwen que ce ne serait pas long avant que tu ne viennes demander, mais tu as tenu plus longtemps que je ne croyais. Elle pensait que tu serais venu chercher de l'aide hier après-midi. »

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la coiffeuse, et sortit plusieurs feuilles de papier d'un tiroir. Elle les tendit à Merlin.

« J'ai déjà écrit un plan pour les banquets, la cérémonie, et l'attribution des chambres d'invités. Tout ce qu'il te reste à faire, c'est choisir le divertissement pour le festin pour accueillir la délégation à Camelot. De plus, je suggérerais un petit tournoi de démonstration, magique bien sûr, comme divertissement pour le lendemain matin avant la cérémonie de l'après-midi pour signer le traité. De cette façon, le Roi Arthur pourra montrer à Odin la force magique de Camelot, pour lui montrer ce qu'il aurait affronté s'il avait choisi la guerre. »

Merlin la fixa en acceptant bêtement les listes qu'elle lui tendait. Il se secoua ensuite de son état de surprise.

« Tu as beaucoup appris sur la politique en trois ans, n'est-ce pas ? »

Katryn se détourna et retourna à ses plantes.

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que les serviteurs voient et entendent plus que la plupart des gens ne le pensent. »

Il y eut une autre pause, et Merlin sut qu'il était peut-être temps de se retirer gracieusement avant de s'embarrasser davantage.

Il commença à se tourner vers la porte, et brandit les papiers qu'elle lui avait donnés.

« Merci pour ça.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi. »

Merlin s'empressa de sortir de la pièce, s'arrêtant seulement pour lire ce qui lui avait été donné lorsqu'il fut plusieurs couloirs plus loin. Katryn lui avait donné deux listes, dont l'une devrait être donnée à la cuisinière en chef, et l'autre au chef du personnel du château. Celle pour la cuisinière stipulait quoi sortir des réserves du château, afin de préparer une sélection de plats, qui étaient notés en bas de la page. Celle pour Lord Vernon avait plusieurs notes plus petites avec elle, chacune pour un assistant différent, et elle lui demandait d'attribuer un serviteur à chaque assistant, et dans un cas plusieurs serviteurs, afin de faciliter la préparation des chambres d'amis, de la salle de banquet, et de la Grande Salle. En résumé, Katryn forçait basiquement le seigneur grincheux à faire la majorité du travail de terrain.

Merlin gloussa tout seul, et fut forcé de se demander depuis combien de temps elle attribuait à Lord Vernon la majorité du travail, sous couvert de lui 'confier' la responsabilité de suivre ses instructions exactes. Sur le principe ça pouvait avoir l'air d'une marque de respect, mais en réalité on ne lui demandait même pas de faire davantage qu'attribuer les servants et être plus qu'un assistant glorifié. Pour les observateurs extérieurs il semblait être favorisé, mais en vérité c'était une talentueuse insulte voilée pour faire redescendre l'ego d'un homme connu pour être très arrogant.

Merlin aimait ça.

Son sourire joyeux demeura sur son visage tout le long du chemin jusqu'au bureau de Lord Vernon, où Merlin l'échangea pour une façade sérieuse avant de frapper et d'entrer pour tendre les listes et messages lui étant destinés. Lord Vernon sembla demeurer gracieux tandis qu'il les lui donnait, mais Merlin aperçut l'éclair d'un regard noir tandis qu'il quittait ensuite la pièce. Après la façon dont Lord Vernon avait essayé de lui causer des ennuis en lui attribuant Warren, toute occasion de lui marcher sur les pieds de façon légitime était la bienvenue.

Le voyage vers les cuisines pour donner la deuxième liste, vit Merlin repartir avec un petit pain aux fruits et un sourire de la cuisinière avant qu'elle ne commence à aboyer des ordres au personnel de la cuisine, puis il se retrouva avec davantage de temps libre qu'il n'avait anticipé. Le divertissement pour le banquet serait facile, il ferait juste venir les musiciens de cour habituels et peut-être chanter une ou deux des ballades épiques lui-même. La partie qui aurait besoin de plus de travail serait un tournoi magique, même si certains des Chevaliers d'Aering de Fyren seraient ravis d'y prendre part. Trouver des concurrents n'était pas le problème, c'était l'arène... Elle n'avait pas encore été protégée pour les tournois magiques.

Merlin se dirigea vers ses appartements pour saisir les herbes et cristaux nécessaires ainsi que son bâton. Il fit ensuite route vers l'arène pour entreprendre la tâche d'installer un cercle de protection qui contiendrait le niveau de force magique qui était autorisée dans un tournoi.

Il avait presque fini quand Arthur se montra, et le roi s'appuya sur la barrière de l'arène pour regarder.

« Alors nous allons avoir un tournoi magique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Merlin s'interrompit dans son travail, et le regarda.

« Eh bien il fallait bien qu'on finisse par en avoir un, et maintenant vaut bien un autre moment. Comme l'a dit Katryn, c'est une occasion de montrer à Odin ce que nous aurions mis contre lui s'il avait choisi la guerre. »

Arthur hocha la tête et se rapprocha.

« Est-ce que tu vas prendre part au tournoi ? »

Merlin grimaça puis adressa un regard narquois à Arthur.

« En fait j'allais demander à Iunia de lutter dans un match de démonstration contre moi. Ce ne serait pas juste que je participe, car il n'y a pas de doute que je gagnerais. Je vais demander à quatre des chevaliers de Fyren de faire le tournoi. Je ne doute pas qu'ils en feront un bon spectacle pour la foule et pour Odin. »

Arthur sourit à ces mots, et gloussa.

« Et j'espère que tu feras de ton match contre Iunia un bon spectacle, même si elle sait que ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer à nouveau de te réduire au silence. »

Il marqua une pause.

« En fait, j'ai une meilleure idée. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Arthur eut un grand sourire.

« Finis d'installer les protections de tournoi, et je te le dirai. »

~(-)~


	33. 9) Une Chaîne de Haine - Partie 2

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 33: Une Chaîne de Haine est Brisée ~Partie 2~

Suite aux instructions de Katryn, le château devint un tourbillon d'activités. Des serviteurs couraient partout pour préparer les chambres, tandis que dans les cuisines chaque foyer était allumé afin que le festin puisse être préparé. Une patrouille était venue pour annoncer que la délégation d'Odin avait été aperçue, et qu'il devait maintenant arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure.

Merlin se précipita vers ses appartements pour mettre ses robes formelles, et sortit rapidement, bâton en main et vouivre à sa suite.

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers de la cour et se tint là, observant Arthur qui ne tarda pas à prendre position à leur base ainsi que Gwen qui vint se tenir à ses côtés avec Balther. Scild et Friou les flanquèrent de chaque côté, avant qu'une poignée des courtisans vivant ici ne remplissent les escaliers derrière l'endroit où Merlin se tenait à mi-chemin.

Odin entra à cheval dans la cour avec seulement huit de ses chevaliers en escorte. Il était arrivé sans serviteurs ni parures, et il était clair qu'il n'était probablement pas retourné dans son royaume avant de venir ici. Mais plutôt, qu'il avait renvoyé son armée de l'autre côté de la frontière puis s'était immédiatement tourné vers Camelot.

Arthur s'avança pour le saluer, un geste qui fut rendu avec seulement un instant d'hésitation par un Odin qui ne souriait pas.

« Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, Roi Odin, et merci d'être venu. Que cela soit un nouveau départ pour nous deux. »

Odin hocha la tête à ces mots, et permit à Arthur de le guider vers le château tandis que ses chevaliers étaient assistés et conduits à leurs appartements par plusieurs serviteurs. Quant à Merlin, il eut le tact de garder ses distances et décida plutôt d'aller rendre visite à Catherine dans la buanderie. Avec son aide, il trouva de bons vêtements de remplacement aux couleurs d'Odin, que le roi en visite pourrait porter au banquet ce soir pendant que les vêtements dans lesquels il était arrivé seraient lavés et préparés pour la cérémonie du lendemain.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre d'amis d'Odin avec Warren portant les vêtements, et frappa à la porte quand il fut arrivé.

« Entrez. »

Merlin s'exécuta, et offrit une révérence respectueuse à Odin avant de désigner ce que portait Warren.

« J'ai pris la liberté de vous amener des vêtements frais pour le banquet de ce soir, et m'assurer que les vôtres soient nettoyés et préparés pour vous demain. »

Odin l'observa ainsi que les robes qu'il portait, avec une expression de surprise mitigée devant le choix de la crème sous le rouge. Quoi qu'il se soit attendu à voir comme tenue formelle du Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot, ce n'était pas ça.

« Votre considération est appréciée, cependant je dois vous demander... Pourquoi _avez_ -vous empêché votre Roi de me tuer ? Vous n'aviez aucune garantie que j'accepterais une offre de trêve. »

Merlin indiqua à Warren de placer les vêtement au pied du lit de la pièce, et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Odin était assis. Lorsque le serviteur eut saisi la subtile indication de son maître qu'il devait partir, Merlin répondit alors.

« Parce que je crois en la force des cœursdes hommes, et que si on leur offre la chance de faire une vraie différence dans le monde, les rois peuvent mettre de côté leurs différents personnels pour le plus grand bien. Arthur en est la preuve, tout comme moi. Je suis l'équivalent d'un roi pour la plupart du peuple magique. J'aurais pu choisir de condamner Arthur pour les actes de son père, et mener toute la magie contre Camelot puis prendre le trône pour moi-même. Mais j'ai vu en lui sa capacité à apprendre de ses erreurs, et à faire les choix qui, bien qu'ils aillent contre tout ce qu'on lui a appris à croire, étaient les bons. Le résultat est le royaume que vous voyez maintenant, qui s'est réconcilié avec la magie et se tient à l'aube d'une ère de paix dont on se souviendra dans les siècles à venir... Et en venant ici, vous êtes devenu une partie de cela. On se souviendra de vous comme le roi sage qui a choisi la dure tâche du pardon, au lieu du chemin facile de la guerre et de la haine. »

Odin le regarda d'un air songeur.

« Je vois maintenant où il a appris la plupart de ses méthodes, car il ne les a certainement jamais apprises de son père. Vous parlez avec une sagesse bien supérieure à vos années, et vos paroles ont l'accent de la vérité de façon à influencer les cœurs des hommes. Vous êtes prêt à croire en eux, aussi à leur tour croient-ils en vous. »

Merlin sourit légèrement à ces mots.

« Je ne le nie pas. »

Il s'inclina à nouveau.

« Comme mon Roi l'a fait, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Camelot, Roi Odin. Je vous verrai aux célébrations de ce soir. »

Il quitta la chambre d'Odin, et parcourut une certaine distance avant de se cacher dans une alcôve pour prendre une profonde inspiration et s'appuyer contre le mur dans les ténèbres. Il avait beau essayer de prendre de telles rencontres à la légère, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne se sentait pas encore nerveux dans des situations d'importance politique. Et parler à Odin avait été assez éprouvant pour que quitter sa présence soit un soulagement.

Merlin se retira à nouveau dans ses appartements, mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour se préparer à quoi que ce soit. Quand Arthur vint le chercher deux heures plus tard, il trouva son Sorcier de la Cour assis dans son coin de lecture avec un nouveau livre sur la magie.

Arthur jeta un regard aux fenêtres et au ciel qui s'assombrissait dehors, avant de se diriger vers son ami.

« Le banquet est sur le point de commencer, Merlin. Viens, tu vas nous mettre en retard tous les deux. »

Merlin se leva avec un soupir et reposa son livre avant de redresser ses robes.

« Il est l'heure pour moi de jouer les gentils et de faire de jolies illusions une fois de plus. »

Arthur sourit.

« Tu sais que tu aimes faire ça, alors arrête de te plaindre et dépêche-toi. »

Merlin lui rendit un sourire à son tour, et suivit Arthur jusqu'au banquet. Il le suivit également le lendemain matin, quand il servit de témoin tandis qu'Arthur, Rodor et Fyren signaient tous une trêve jointe avec Odin et lui avec eux. Une fois de plus Morgane avait cherché à monter l'armée d'un autre royaume contre Camelot, et comme avec Annis, une fois de plus elle avait seulement réussi à gagner à Camelot un nouvel allié.

~(-)~


	34. 9) Une Chaîne de Haine - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 34: Une Chaîne de Haine Est Brisée ~Partie 3~

Les personnes assez chanceuses pour atteindre l'arène avant que l'espace ne manque dans l'étage du public, s'installèrent dans leurs sièges en discutant avec excitation, tandis que dans la Loge Royale six monarques contemplaient le sable qui serait bientôt témoin d'un tournoi qui n'avait pas eu son pareil à Camelot depuis plus de trente ans.

Arthur jeta un regard à Fyren et dit d'un ton amusé :

« Alors, est-ce que Sire Kieren s'est porté volontaire pour le tournoi ? Je ne l'ai pas vu dans un combat de mages depuis le tournoi organisé pour votre mariage. »

Fyren sourit.

« Oui, et il est presque sûr de gagner. Parmi mes Chevaliers d'Aering, il est le meilleur. »

Odin fronça alors les sourcils, remarquant l'absence de deux individus importants.

« Où sont vos Sorciers de la Cour ? Vont-ils participer ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Non, ils sont tous les deux bien au-dessus du niveau de force des sorciers parmi les Chevaliers d'Aering. Il n'y aurait pas de compétition. Ils feront à la place un combat de démonstration après la fin du tournoi.

\- Vraiment ? demanda Odin avant de reporter son attention sur le sable. Il sera intéressant de voir comment votre sorcier s'en tire contre la sorcière du Roi Fyrendir. Elle a, après tout, des années d'expérience de plus. »

Il fallut tout leur contrôle à Arthur et Fyren pour ne pas renifler à ces mots, mais à leur crédit tous deux gardèrent un visage impassible tandis que des trompettes résonnaient et que les quatre concurrents entraient dans l'arène.

Lorsqu'ils furent en place, Arthur se leva alors pour s'adresser à la foule.

« Aujourd'hui nous accueillons le premier tournoi magique de Camelot depuis plus de trente ans, en célébration du traité avec notre invité d'honneur, le Roi Odin. Aux concurrents, je vous souhaite bonne chance dans votre entreprise. Les règles de ce tournoi sont simples. Ni armes ni outils magiques ne sont autorisés. Aucune magie létale ne peut être dirigée vers votre adversaire, bien qu'il soit permis de la diriger vers des constructions magiques. Le feu à grande échelle est également contre les règles, bien que des tirs contrôlés et plus petits soient autorisés. Les sorts destinés à briser l'esprit de votre adversaire sont également strictement bannis. Tout le reste est permis... Que le tournoi commence ! »

Deux chevaliers quittèrent l'arène, laissant Sire Kieren et l'autre prendre position face-à-face. Les deux hommes se firent face, tendus et prêts, jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur lève la main et l'abaisse pour démarrer le combat.

En un battement de cœur, Kieren envoya une explosion de force le long du sol, faisant monter un nuage de sable pour aveugler son adversaire. Dans la même seconde, une boule de flammes traversa ce voile de poussière, le manquant et frappant à la place la barrière invisible qui avait été placée autour du sol de l'arène.

Tandis que cette ondulation s'étendait le long de la barrière et la faisait chatoyer, Kieren lança alors un nuage de sable autour de lui-même.

Son adversaire cria quelque chose, et chaque grain de poussière dans l'air retomba. Mais lorsque l'air fut éclairci, aucun signe de Sire Kieren n'était visible. L'arène semblait vide en-dehors de son adversaire, qui regarda constamment autour de lui, cherchant. Il semblait connaître ce tour de Kieren, mais ne pas savoir comment le contrer sinon en essayant de l'apercevoir avant qu'il ne frappe.

Le chevalier bougeait lentement et prudemment, tandis que la foule se taisait avec anticipation. Elle ne fut pas déçue, quand le sable bougea derrière le chevalier, et que Kieren apparut comme de nulle part et lui faucha les jambes d'un coup de pied.

Épinglé ventre à terre sur le sol de l'arène, son adversaire grimaça.

« Je me rends. »

La foule explosa en acclamations et applaudissements, tandis que Sire Kieren aidait son adversaire à se relever puis s'inclinait face aux monarques dans la Loge Royale. Durant le combat suivant, toute incertitude initiale parmi la foule ayant maintenant disparue depuis longtemps au profit de l'excitation face au spectacle, les acclamations furent encore plus fortes quand le combat se termina. Puis arriva la finale entre Sire Kieren et le vainqueur de l'autre combat, et une fois de plus l'arène se fit silencieuse sous l'effet de l'anticipation tandis que les deux hommes se faisaient face, chacun prêt à commencer.

L'adversaire de Kieren porta le premier coup, en criant un sort qui déclencha une très brève averse. Il lui sourit ensuite de l'autre côté du sable humide.

« Vous ne pouvez pas utiliser votre tour de disparition maintenant, Tisseur de Poussière. »

Kieren répondit à cette raillerie par un sourire.

« Et vous oubliez, Sire Broen, que les sorts de terre ne sont pas ma seule spécialité. _Ic friese se asigen ren_. »

Il s'accroupit et toucha le sable de la main, en faisant jaillir un gel qui s'étendit loin de lui en un clin d'œil. Sire Broen tenta de sauter avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, mais échoua à chronométrer son saut correctement et se retrouva enfoui jusqu'aux chevilles dans du sable gelé aussi solide que la pierre.

Il dirigea une main vers ses pieds, avec l'intention de convoquer une vague de chaleur pour faire fondre la glace, mais fut contraint de conjurer un bouclier à la place quand Kieren fit exploser une carré de sable gelé et volé les éclats vers lui. Plusieurs fois encore, entre deux attaques, Broen essaya de libérer ses pieds, mais chaque fois il fut contraint de bloquer avant de pouvoir le faire. C'était une impasse.

Broen plaça une main sur sa poitrine et inclina la tête en direction de Kieren, dans ce qui était la manière la plus digne pour un sorcier de signifier qu'il se rendait.

Fyren se leva pour applaudir, suivi un instant plus tard par Arthur et Gwen, et il lança à ses chevaliers :

« Bien joué, tous les deux ! Vous avez rendu Escetia fière ! »

Kieren libéra Broen en faisant fondre toute la glace, et les deux hommes reculèrent vers le bord de l'arène mais ne la quittèrent pas. Les deux autres concurrents les rejoignirent rapidement, puis enfin les Sorciers la Cour d'Escetia et de Camelot firent leur apparition.

Merlin et Iunia se tinrent face à la Loge Royale, et lorsque les acclamations retombèrent, Arthur s'adressa à eux.

« Nous avons été témoins aujourd'hui des dons de quatre des fiers Chevaliers d'Aering d'Escetia, et vu leur force. Maintenant, Iunia Telgrin et Merlin Garrah ont émis le souhait de nous divertir avec une démonstration de leur magie dans un unique duel, car tous deux ont reconnu que leur force destinée à combattre dans le tournoi n'aurait pas été juste envers les chevaliers. Les règles de ce combat seront les mêmes que les autres, avec une différence. Dans l'intérêt de laisser à Iunia une chance juste de gagner, ce sera un combat du Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot contre la Sorcière de la Cour d'Escetia et les quatre Chevaliers d'Aering qui se tiennent avec elle. »

La foule sursauta tandis que Merlin prenait position face à Iunia et aux chevaliers qui étaient allés la rejoindre, tandis que dans la Loge Royale, le Roi Odin s'exclamait :

« Cinq contre un ? Roi Arthur, il est certainement impossible que votre Sorcier de la Cour puisse gagner. »

Tandis qu'Arthur levait la main pour signaler le début du combat, Fyren répondit à sa place.

« Merlin a déjà combattu Iunia dans un duel, et l'a vaincue avec aisance. Le Roi Arthur souhaite seulement que son Sorcier de la Cour affronte un plus grand challenge cette fois, pour son premier duel devant le peuple de Camelot. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire plus, Arthur baissa la main et cria en direction de l'arène :

« Commencez ! »

Les quatre chevaliers s'éparpillèrent sur les côtés pour encercler Merlin, tandis qu'à l'avant Iunia lui lançait une boule d'énergie avec l'intention de l'immobiliser. Mais Merlin se contenta de sourire.

« _Gescildan ! Adaele !_ »

L'énergie frappa le bouclier qu'il avait conjuré, mais au lieu d'une barrière plate, il avait créé une cale pointue qui sépara l'éclair en deux, celui-ci partant en flèche de chaque côté de lui. L'énergie détournée frappa Kieren et Broen, et tous deux tombèrent sur le sable avec un cri de surprise pour ensuite rester couchés au sol, conscients mais incapables de bouger.

Iunia fronça les sourcils et lança le contre-sort, libérant les chevaliers tandis que la foule acclamait avec approbation le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. Pendant ce temps les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas été mis à terre, tentèrent de faire tomber Merlin au sol avec une attaque jointe pour diviser son attention, mais contrairement à la fois où il avait fait face à Iunia à Escetia, Merlin n'allait pas se retenir et permettre qu'on le malmène.

Il lança une main dans chacune de leurs directions, aussi détaché que s'il chassait une mouche, et tous deux furent jetés loin de lui pour s'écraser dans le sable. Dans un même mouvement, il balaya ensuite les jambes de Kieren et Broen qui venaient juste de se relever, et bloqua un autre sort de Iunia.

Merlin désigna ensuite le sol.

« _Arisan ond asaele_! »

De chaque côté et derrière lui, le sable enfla comme une marée montante et vint recouvrir les jambes et les torses des quatre chevaliers à terre. Lorsqu'ils furent recouverts, le sable s'arrêta et devint dur comme la pierre, pas gelé comme Kieren l'avait fait, mais néanmoins inébranlable, et après plusieurs moments de contre-sorts qui échouèrent, les quatre hommes renoncèrent visiblement. La différence de pouvoir était trop grande pour qu'ils soient capables de briser le sort de Merlin.

Merlin garda le contrôle dessus d'une main, se handicapant délibérément en forçant cette division dans son attention. Mais Iunia ne sourit pas devant la chance de victoire que cela lui offrait, car elle savait que ce n'était pas une vraie chance. Dans une ambiance de tournoi, où la magie était limitée à une force non-létale, Merlin pouvait jouer à ce genre de jeux toute la journée sans être essoufflé.

Son froncement de sourcils s'intensifia et elle conjura des chiens de sable comme elle l'avait fait dans leur premier combat, avant de parler assez fort pour être entendue par-dessus la foule.

« Ce fut un honneur de vous faire face à nouveau, Seigneur Merlin, et j'attendais cela avec impatience. Vous ne m'avez pas déçue. »

Elle le désigna.

« _Agrete_ ! »

Ses constructions coururent vers Merlin, comme ils l'avaient fait à l'époque, et tout comme à l'époque il frappa silencieusement avec un éclair. Pour la foule qui observait, tout ce qu'ils virent fut une lumière vive qui leur fit couvrir leurs yeux, un grondement de tonnerre qui leur fit recouvrir leurs oreilles... Puis la poussière commença à retomber sur la scène des constructions de Iunia réduites à des formes indistinctes de verre fondu près des bords de l'arène, et Merlin debout derrière elle avec un doigt sur sa nuque.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et inclina la tête.

« Je me rends à vous, Seigneur Merlin. Vous avez gagné. »

Le silence qui suivit sembla interminable, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brisé par les gens rugissant leur approbation. Leur Sorcier de la Cour avait gagné, et ils célébrèrent ce fait avec des acclamations et des applaudissements plus grands qu'ils n'avaient encore montré ce jour-là.

Merlin se retourna pour leur faire face, souriant tandis qu'il levait la main en signe de victoire, puis il se dirigea vers la Loge Royale et s'inclina profondément vers le Roi à qui il avait offert sa loyauté.

Arthur hocha la tête pour accepter cette démonstration de respect, tandis que derrière lui Fyren murmurait discrètement à Odin.

« Et maintenant vous voyez le respect que le Seigneur Merlin reçoit parmi ceux qui possèdent de la magie, et un fragment de la force qu'il possède. Où qu'il aille, et qui qu'il soutienne, le peuple magique le suivra. Et celui qu'il suivra pour toujours, est le Roi Arthur. »

Odin, l'air un peu secoué, se retourna vers Merlin qui serrait maintenant la main de Iunia et des quatre chevaliers. Ce fut alors qu'il sut à quel point sa colère envers Arthur l'avait approché de la destruction, et à quel point il avait de la chance que son effroyablement puissant Sorcier de la Cour ait jugé bon de conseiller à Arthur d'épargner sa vie. S'il avait choisi la guerre, son royaume n'aurait eu aucun espoir de la gagner, et c'était quelque chose qu'Odin n'oublierait jamais.

~(-)~

 **Personnellement, j'adore les pouvoirs du chevalier Kieren. Ils sont tellement géniaux!**


	35. 10) Profanation - Partie 1

**Chapitre 35 : Profanation ~Partie 1~**

Leurs voix fantomatiques résonnèrent dans la grotte, alors que les trois femmes se tenaient debout autour de la pièce d'eau en son centre. Elles tenaient haut leurs bâtons, puis les tendirent ensemble à la surface de l'eau, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin l'une d'elles se penche pour retirer un disque d'or couvert de runes des profondeurs.

Elle le porta à l'extérieur, jusqu'à l'homme qui attendait là, et le déposa dans ses mains respectueusement tendues.

« Osgar… Tu sais ce qui doit être fait ? »

Osgar hocha la tête.

« Oui, je le sais.

– Le sort d'Arthur Pendragon est désormais entre tes mains. Honore ce qui t'est confié. »

~(-)~

À côté d'un rack d'armes, Merlin observait Arthur et Mordred se tourner autour sur le terrain d'entrainement. Le jeune druide avait beaucoup appris depuis l'escrime basique qu'il utilisait à son arrivée, et Arthur souhaitait désormais voir à quel point il avait progressé.

C'était un moment relativement stressant pour Merlin, le reste de sa méfiance à l'encontre de Mordred et de son destin le faisant observer chaque coup avec un air tendu. Mais même s'il se tenait prêt à intervenir avec la magie en cas de besoin, il aurait pu s'en passer. Car si Mordred réussit bien à faire chuter Arthur, il perdit néanmoins le combat face à l'expérience bien plus importante du roi, et fut jeté au sol.

Arthur lui offrit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, et Mordred accepta.

« Tu deviens bon, Mordred, très bon.

– Majesté.

– Je vais peut-être bientôt devoir commencer à faire plus d'effort. »

Merlin applaudit et vint les rejoindre.

« Bien joué, Mordred. »

Il tendit la main et serra celle du druide en guise de félicitations.

« Crois-moi, venant d'Arthur, c'est un grand compliment. »

Merlin commença à guider Mordred vers les racks, pendant qu'un autre chevalier s'avançait pour s'entrainer contre le roi. Mais Merlin, lui, pensait à autre chose.

« Mordred, je voulais te demander. Aimerais-tu que je t'aide à développer ta magie ? »

Mordred eut un sursaut de surprise.

« Tu veux me donner des cours ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules et lui fit un sourire d'autodépréciation.

« Eh bien, on m'a fait remarquer dernièrement que bien que je sois puissant, je suis toujours un seul homme qui n'a pas beaucoup de renforts disponibles. Après ma démonstration dans l'arène il y a trois semaines, on m'a donné les noms de plus d'une douzaine de personnes qui veulent apprendre la magie et devenir des défenseurs de Camelot. Trois d'entre eux font partie des Chevaliers, et j'ai confirmé qu'ils avaient le potentiel pour apprendre la magie. Tu as beaucoup de potentiel également, et même si tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter mon offre, c'est une chance pour toi d'en tirer le maximum. »

Il grimaça.

« Même si je dois trouver quelqu'un pour enseigner les bases. Je n'ai jamais expérimenté les difficultés et les épreuves auxquelles les étudiants en magie doivent faire face lorsqu'ils commencent leur apprentissage, tout cela était naturel pour moi. Gaius est trop occupé avec ses fonctions pour passer du temps à enseigner, et Liam manque d'expérience, donc je vais devoir demander ailleurs. »

Mordred hésita un instant avant de sourire.

« Eh bien, je pourrais aider un peu avec ça, même si ça fait longtemps depuis que j'ai appris ces leçons. »

Il marqua une pause avant d'ajouter.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à demander à Katryn ? Elle n'utilise pas la même sorte de magie que nous, mais les principes sont les mêmes. Je l'ai vu donner des conseils à quelques servantes qui voulaient être capables de se défendre. »

Merlin stoppa d'un coup.

« Elle enseigne déjà aux gens ? »

Mordred s'arrête à son tour, et hocha la tête.

« Uniquement à ces deux servantes et à un jeune homme des écuries. Aucun d'entre eux ne peut incanter de sorts pour le moment, mais je les ai observés, et ils sont prometteurs. Une des servantes a un grand potentiel pour la guérison, je l'ai senti. Les deux autres ont le niveau de pouvoir de Liam, faible, mais quand même utile avec un entrainement adapté. »

L'expression de Merlin se fit distante pendant qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'on venait de lui apprendre, et il fit demi-tour après un dernier signe de tête vers Mordred.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je vais aller lui demander dès maintenant. »

Il fit quelques pas, puis s'arrêta comme s'il se rappelait quelque chose.

« Attends, tu n'as jamais dit si oui ou non tu voulais apprendre ? »

Le sourire de Mordred fut un peu moins hésitant cette fois.

« J'aimerais bien. J'ai caché cette part de moi pour trop longtemps, il est temps d'en être fier. »

Merlin s'éloigna, se sentant excessivement heureux de l'acceptation de Mordred. C'était un pas dans la bonne direction, vers la plus chaleureuse des deux morts possibles d'Arthur. En fait, il était si heureux et si occupé avec ses idées de plans de prendre plusieurs étudiants en magie, qu'il jeta sur papier un message pour Arthur, le donna à Warren pour transmission, et s'enfuit vers les Bois Sombres pour parler avec les élèves potentiels parmi les druides, et aussi aux chefs de clans résidents pour quelques conseils.

~(-)~

Ce message parvint à Arthur pendant une réunion du conseil, à peine cinq minutes avant que Sir Leon ne revienne de patrouille avec des nouvelles préoccupantes.

« Quelles nouvelles de l'ouest, Sir Leon ? »

Leon s'arrêta au bout de la table du conseil, son expression sombre.

« Des nouvelles inquiétantes, Majesté, j'en ai peur. Il y a quelques jours, notre garnison dans la forêt de Brechfa a intercepté un homme du nom d'Osgar. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Le sorcier qui a mis le feu à un village entier pour échapper aux Chevaliers durant le règne de mon père ? »

Leon acquiesça.

« Lui-même. Même si le Code Myrrdin fait des concessions pour ceux qui ont tué en état de légitime défense durant cette période, Osgar fait partie de ceux qui sont coupables d'avoir utilisé une puissance inacceptable pendant cet évènement. Pour sauver sa propre vie, ses actions ont couté la vie à quinze villageois morts brulés dans leurs maisons alors qu'il aurait pu s'échapper sans déclencher d'incendie. Lord Merlin a rédigé et scellé le mandat d'arrestation, conduisant à la peine de mort, quelques jours avant de devenir Sorcier de la Cour. Nos hommes au fort ont tenté de l'appréhender, mais il a de nouveau utilisé son pouvoir pour s'échapper. Je suis navré de devoir vous l'apprendre… Sir Ranulf a été mortellement blessé. »

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration et se releva.

« Il a donc tué à nouveau, et prouvé que la condamnation à mort était justifiée. Sir Ranulf était un chevalier honnête et vrai, il nous manquera beaucoup. »

Arthur regarda les chevaliers assis à la table.

« Je veux que les hommes des territoires de l'ouest soient placés en état d'alerte, et que le Roi Fyrendir soit averti qu'il devra avoir à fouiller les zones frontalières.

– Oui, Altesse. »

Arthur parla à nouveau.

« Je vais personnellement conduire la patrouille qui trainera Osgar en justice. Merlin a ses propres préoccupations en ce moment, et de nous tous, je suis le plus résistant à la magie. Ceux qui viendront avec moi devront être les meilleurs à cela, pour que nous puissions capturer Osgar sans victimes supplémentaires. »

Il jeta à coup d'œil à Bel, debout à une extrémité de la salle.

« Et avec ceci à l'esprit, amenez-moi Mordred. Il a prouvé son habileté à l'épée, et sa résistance à la magie est inégalée parmi les Chevaliers, moi excepté. Il est temps qu'on lui confie sa première vraie patrouille, il l'a mérité. »

~(-)~

Le matin suivant, Merlin était toujours dans les Bois Sombres, en dépit du rapport qu'on lui avait envoyé. Cela en soi était une approbation silencieuse de l'entreprise, montrant qu'il faisait confiance à Arthur pour rester en un seul morceau pendant un simple voyage de deux jours. Une autre personne qui semblait ravie de tout cela était Mordred, qui attendait impatiemment à côté de son cheval pendant qu'Elyan et les autres le taquinaient en lui demandant s'il se souvenait de tout. Ils réussirent même à lui faire baisser les yeux pour vérifier qu'il avait bien ses bottes, après que Perceval lui ait dit qu'il lui en manquait une, mais Mordred se contenta de rire une fois qu'il eut réalisé leur jeu.

Les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas vraiment pour Mordred alors que les heures passaient, et que les taquineries bon enfant continuaient.

« C' _est_ la tradition. Elle remonte à des années. Nous l'avons tous fait lors de notre première patrouille. »

Perceval était l'image même du sérieux, pendant que devant eux Arthur se retournait, et jetait au plus jeune des chevaliers un regard étrange.

« Mordred, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites au juste ? »

Mordred regarda par-dessus son épaule, alors qu'il se tenait assis à l'envers sur sa _selle_.

« Je chevauche à l'envers, votre Majesté. »

Gwain sourit narquoisement.

« Comme dans la tradition ancestrale de la chevalerie ! »

Arthur commença à sourire à Mordred.

« Ah oui oui, bien sûr ! Et j'imagine que votre culotte est à l'envers, aussi ?

– Majesté ? »

Devant la confusion totale de Mordred, Perceval et les autres se mirent à rire. Mordred comprit enfin la plaisanterie, et se joignit à eux. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'ils atteignent la région où Osgar avait été vu en dernier, et ils trouvèrent des traces presque immédiatement.

Arthur mit pied à terre, imité par les autres, et murmura doucement.

« Dispersez-vous et enquêtez, mais restez par pair. Si vous le trouvez, appréhendez-le si vous le pouvez, mais pas si cela implique de faire quelque chose de stupide. Vous êtes résistants à sa magie, mais vous n'êtes pas à l'abri d'être projeté contre un arbre. »

Ils firent comme ordonné, se déplaçant en silence, et les minutes passèrent avant qu'un cri d'alarme vienne de quelque part à la gauche d'Arthur. Lui et Mordred suivirent le cri, courant à travers les broussailles jusqu'à ce qu'ils trébuchent pratiquement sur la figure stupéfaite du sorcier, Osgar.

Osgar les fixa, puis sembla soulagé en dépit de la plaie saignante à son ventre. Il semblait qu'il s'était attaqué à l'un des chevaliers, et qu'ils avaient riposté en le poignardant.

Il fouilla dans sa tunique, ses mains tremblant avec urgence.

« Majesté, je suis Osgar… Je suis envoyé par les trois Disirs pour juger et pour condamner Arthur Pendragon, le roi qui fut et qui sera. »

Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« De quel droit jugez-vous Arthur Pendragon ? »

Osgar le foudroya du regard.

« Nul homme n'est au-dessus du jugement, qu'il soit de sang royal ou pas. »

Il reporta son attention sur Arthur.

« Il est de mon devoir de vous communiquer leur sentence. De mon devoir sacré. »

Il tendit un disque d'or couvert de runes à Arthur qui l'accepta avec hésitation.

« Voilà qui est fait… »

Arthur regardait l'objet avec confusion.

« Quelle est la signification de ceci ?

– C'est à la fois votre jugement et votre destin. Vous avez autrefois déclaré la guerre au peuple de l'Ancienne Religion, et ces vies doivent encore être rachetées. Les anciens dieux vous ont répondu, et les Disirs ont parlé. La roue du destin commence à tourner. À l'heure où Camelot a fleurie, les graines de sa destruction ont été semées, elles aussi… Vous pouvez encore vous racheter, mais vous n'aurez pas d'autre chance. »

Osgar s'étouffa de douleur pendant qu'il murmurait ces derniers mots, et il s'effondra au sol avant de cesser de bouger.

Arthur le regarda en silence, pendant qu'un par un le reste de la patrouille le retrouvait et se rassemblait autour du sorcier décédé. Après avoir empoché le disque, le roi se détourna du corps.

« Enterrez-le, et marquez la tombe avec un cairn. Nous allons camper non loin, et nous reviendrons à Camelot dans la matinée. »


	36. 10) Profanation - Partie 2

**Aileen: un très grand merci à toi pour la review.**

 **Chapitre 36 : Profanation ~Partie 2~**

« Alors, que pouvez-vous me dire à ce sujet, Gaius ? »

Arthur tendit le disque donné par Osgar au Médecin de la Cour. Merlin n'était toujours pas revenu des Bois Sombres, mais pour ce genre de choses, il était plus probable que le vieil homme en sache plus, de toute façon.

Gaius le prit, haussant les sourcils avant de grimacer avec inquiétude.

« Où avez-vous eu cela ? »

Arthur s'assit dans le fauteuil de l'autre côté du bureau, l'expression grave.

« Osgar me l'a donné. Il a déclaré que c'était son devoir sacré, et que les Disirs l'avaient envoyé. Qui sont les Disirs, et que signifie cette chose ? »

Si Gaius avait eu l'air inquiet un instant plus tôt, il avait maintenant l'air presque terrifié aux yeux de son roi.

« A-t-il dit _pourquoi_ elles l'ont envoyé ?

– Il a dit "Vous avez autrefois déclaré la guerre au peuple de l'Ancienne Religion, et ces vies doivent encore être rachetées". »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne nie pas qu'avant que je connaisse la vérité à propos de Merlin, j'ai tué et condamné de nombreux suivants de l'Ancienne Religion. Mais ce que j'ai fait depuis, pour restaurer la magie et l'Ancienne Religion à Camelot, n'est-il pas suffisant pour racheter cela ? »

Gaius tourna le disque entre ses doigts, l'examinant.

« Apparement, ce n'est pas assez pour apaiser les Disirs. »

Il regarda Arthur.

« Ceci est une Marque Runique, et c'est très sérieux, Sire. Au temps jadis, cet objet engendrait l'effroi. Il était remis à ceux qui étaient appelés devant le tribunal des Disirs. Les Disirs sont le plus haut tribunal de l'Ancienne Religion. Trois femmes choisies à la naissance et entrainées pour être augures et prophétesses. Leur seule tâche est d'interpréter la volonté de la Triple Déesse. Lorsqu'elles rendent leur jugement, leur sentence est irrévocable. »

Le visage d'Arthur commençait à refléter les inquiétudes de Gaius.

« La Triple Déesse n'est-elle pas celle que sert Morgane en tant que Grande Prêtresse ? »

Gaius hocha la tête.

« C'est exact, et elle est la dernière d'entre elles, ce qui est une terrible chose pour les Disirs et la Triple Déesse.

– Comment cela ? »

Gaius se leva et fouilla dans ses livres avant de descendre un mince volume. Il l'ouvrit à une page donnée, et montra l'image qui y figurait. Elle représentait une figure éthérée enveloppée de lumière, qui flottait au-dessus des cadavres de trois femmes qui avaient toutes plongé un poignard dans leur cœur.

« Durant les premiers jours de l'Ancienne Religion vivaient trois prêtresses, les Sœurs d'Earendel. C'étaient des femmes de grande vertu, sagesse et compréhension, mais elles prévirent la manière dont le pouvoir pouvait altérer la magie en une force maléfique. Elles passèrent donc un pacte avec l'Ancienne Magie, échangeant leur vie contre la certitude que leur volonté survivrait pour éclairer et guider leurs sœurs prêtresses. »

Arthur le fixa, choqué.

« Êtes-vous en train de dire qu'elles sont devenues la Triple Déesse ? »

Gaius acquiesça.

« Oui, mais l'Ancienne Magie ne le permit qu'à une seule condition. La Triple Déesse continuera à exister uniquement tant que la volonté de ses prêtresses l'ancrera à ce monde, et désormais Morgane est la dernière d'entre elles, à l'exception des Disirs. Si elle continue à négliger ses devoirs envers la Déesse, alors il pourrait bientôt arriver un jour où l'héritage des Sœurs d'Eearendel arrivera à son terme. »

Il leva la pièce.

« Je suppose que vous appeler pour régler les erreurs de votre passé pourrait bien vouloir dire que les Disirs pensent que vous pourriez être en mesure d'éviter ce sort. Vous avez après tout déjà fait beaucoup pour la magie. »

Arthur récupéra le disque, et le regarda pensivement.

« Dites-moi où je peux les trouver, et je pars à l'instant. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils.

« Ne pensez-vous pas que vous devriez attendre que Merlin revienne ? »

Arthur secoua la tête.

« Je vais juste leur parler, et apprendre ce qu'elles veulent de moi. Puis je reviendrai et le consulterai sur ce qu'il conviendra de faire ensuite. »

Gaius le regarda longuement, pensant manifestement que cela était peu prudent, mais finit par céder.

« Les Disirs utilisent un ancien lac pour la divination, lac qui est alimenté par la source sacrée de Caerlanrigh. L'origine de cette source est un bosquet d'ifs dans les Montagnes Blanches. Le Bosquet de Brineved, à moins d'une heure de cheval de l'endroit où vous avez rencontré Osgar. »

~(-)~

Le matin suivant, le même groupe de chevalier qui avait chevauché pour retrouver Osgar se préparait à nouveau à se mettre en selle dans la cour du château. Seul l'un d'entre eux n'avait pas été convoqué, mais il conduisit malgré tout sa monture auprès des autres avant d'approcher son roi.

Mordred s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, une expression soucieuse sur le visage.

« Majesté, vous retournez dans les Montagnes Blanches ? »

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Oui.

– Alors je vous demande humblement de m'emmener avec vous. »

Arthur se tourna vers lui.

« Vous n'êtes pas suffisamment aguerri pour venir.

– Ne vous ai-je pas bien servi ?

– Si, en effet.

– Alors je le ferai à nouveau. Vous vous rendez en un lieu dédié à l'Ancienne Magie, et même si je n'ai appris que peu de chose à ce sujet quand j'étais enfant, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à parler aux Disirs. Laissez-moi servir, laissez-moi accomplir mon devoir. »

Le roi observa le jeune homme sérieux debout devant lui, et vit dans les yeux de Mordred combien il était déterminé. Et d'une certaine manière il avait raison… son enfance parmi les Druides pouvait se révéler importante au cours de cette rencontre.

« Bien, mais vous resterez au centre de la colonne en permanence. Ne vous jetez pas au-devant du danger si quelque chose tourne mal. »

Mordred se fendit d'un sourire.

« Oui, Sire. »

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe quittait le château et se dirigeait à nouveau vers les Montagnes Blanches. Comme lors du voyage précédent, ce n'était que la fin de l'après-midi lorsqu'ils atteignirent la zone où Osgar était maintenant enterré, et Arthur les mena un peu plus loin sur les pentes des montagnes, suivant les indications de Gaius, jusqu'à ce qu'un groupe d'arbres surplombant un affleurement rocheux devienne visible.

Les plaisanteries du groupe, qui avaient prévalu jusqu'à maintenant, firent place au silence pendant que les chevaliers s'approchaient du bosquet, avant d'être forcé de laisser leurs chevaux à l'orée lorsque les animaux refusèrent tout net d'y pénétrer. C'était un lieu de pouvoir, impossible de le nier.

Arthur mena ses hommes dans le bosquet, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'y enfonçaient ils commencèrent à voir des charmes et des talismans faits de brindilles pendant aux branches. Peu de temps après, ils atteignirent la clairière centrale, et y trouvèrent l'entrée d'une grotte. Arthur s'avança vers elle, s'arrêtant lorsque Mordred parla doucement.

« Attendez. Quelque chose ne va pas. On dirait que nous dérangeons cette place, comme s'il y avait quelque chose avec nous qui ne devrait pas être ici. »

Arthur tourna la tête vers lui.

« Pouvez-vous dire de quoi il s'agit ? »

Mordred secoua la tête

« Non, juste que quelque chose semble… en colère. »

Arthur reprit son avancée vers la cave.

« Alors nous continuons, mais avec précaution. Restez tous vigilants, et prenez garde à ne déranger aucun des charmes que vous voyez. Nous devons montrer du respect à cet endroit. »

L'intérieur de la grotte était aussi sombre qu'on pouvait s'y attendre, et pourtant la lumière du dehors pénétrait bien plus loin qu'à la normale. Peut-être était-ce dû aux charmes pendus au plafond, en si grand nombre qu'il ne restait qu'un passage étroit pour passer au milieu d'eux. Mais les chevaliers respectèrent l'ordre d'Arthur ne pas les toucher, et seuls quelques-uns d'entre eux se balancèrent doucement sous l'effet du déplacement d'air dû au passage des hommes.

Après une courte distance, le tunnel s'ouvrit sur une caverne d'une taille respectable, au centre de laquelle reposait une piscine alimentée par un filet d'eau qui coulait de la paroi de la grotte. De l'autre côté de l'eau se tenaient trois femmes vêtues de robes noires, portant des bâtons pointus, et de toute évidence âgées de ce qu'on l'on pouvait voir de leurs visages sous l'ombre de leurs capuchons.

Arthur inclina la tête vers elles.

« Je suis Arthur Pendragon, roi de Camelot. Je suis venu connaitre la signification de ceci. »

Il montra la Marque Runique, avant de se pencher pour la poser au bord de l'eau.

« Vous m'avez jugé en mon absence, pour quelque chose que je pense avoir déjà expié. Je sais que j'ai commis des erreurs, et je les regrette maintenant que je vois les choses différemment, mais me juger après tout ce que j'ai fait pour changer les choses et restaurer l'équilibre… Pourquoi ? »

Les trois femmes restèrent immobiles, mais parlèrent les unes après les autres.

« Nous ne saurions juger.

– Nous ne saurions condamner.

– Nous ne sommes que les messagères de celle qui préside à toutes les destinées.

– De celle qui voit tout.

– De celle qui sait tout.

– La Triple Déesse !

– Et vous, Arthur Pendragon, l'avez irritée. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Comment cela ? Comment ma venue ici, pour chercher des réponses, pour connaitre ce qu'elle veut de moi, pourrait l'irriter ? »

Les Disirs parlèrent à nouveau.

« Cela est vrai.

– Mais vous avez commis une grave offense en venant ici.

– Vous êtes venu en ce lieu, sacré entre les sacrés, le cœur même de l'Ancienne Religion, en portant des _armes_.

– C'est une insulte et une violation de ce lieu, et cela doit être puni ! »

L'une d'elles tendit son bâton, et le jeta sur Arthur, l'extrémité pointue visant son cœur comme une lance. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu frapper, une silhouette se jeta devant lui pour recevoir le coup à sa place.

Mordred tomba au sol sans un son, grimaçant de douleur alors que l'épaule de sa cotte de mailles commençait à s'imbiber de rouge autour de la perforation causée par la pointe du bâton.

Arthur et le reste des chevaliers l'attrapèrent et quittèrent rapidement la grotte, pendant qu'en esprit le roi se maudissait de sa stupidité. S'il avait envoyé chercher Merlin, s'il avait emmené le sorcier avec eux, alors Merlin aurait certainement pu les avertir de laisser leurs armes avec les chevaux. Et maintenant, il avait provoqué la colère des Disirs, Mordred avait été blessé, et Arthur savait qu'il ne pouvait blâmer nul autre que lui-même.


	37. 10) Profanation - Partie 3

Chapitre 37: Profanation ~Partie 3~

Le retour à Camelot ne se passa pas comme Arthur l'avait espéré. Il n'avait certainement pas planifié de revenir avec un de ses hommes blessé magiquement. Cela au moins était clair, car la blessure de Mordred n'était pas mortelle, et pourtant il était resté inconscient et fiévreux depuis l'instant où il l'avait reçue. Mais pour couronner une situation déjà mauvaise… Merlin attendait dans la cour lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Le visage du Sorcier de la Cour se fit de marbre pendant qu'il aboyait des ordres pour que Mordred soit porté dans les appartements de Gaius. Puis il regarda Arthur, d'une manière qui indiquait très clairement qu'il voulait que son roi le suivre.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Merlin agrippa Arthur par sa cape, et le tira presque derrière lui, passant devant les appartements de Gaius jusqu'aux siens propres. Et lorsqu'il ferma la porte, les émotions qu'il avait gardées sous contrôle dans la cour explosèrent.

« Arthur, êtes-vous complètement stupide ?! »

Il désigna la porte.

« J'ai pu sentir la magie sur Mordred avant même que vous n'entriez dans la ville ! Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que vous pouviez aller voir les Disirs sans m'emmener avec vous, espèce de… CRÉTIN ! »

Arthur se recroquevilla devant la tirade de Merlin, totalement conscient qu'il la méritait.

« C'était juste censé être une visite pour voir ce qu'elles attendaient de moi. J'avais vraiment l'attention de revenir et de te consulter avant de passer un quelconque accord avec elles. »

Il grimaça.

« La seule erreur que j'ai faite a été d'oublier de laisser les armes avec les chevaux. »

Merlin se dirigea vers lui et lui tapa durement sur la poitrine.

« Ce que j'aurais pu vous dire si vous m'aviez emmené ! »

Il fit demi-tour et commença à faire les cent pas.

« Lorsque je vous ai laissé partir seul pour chercher Osgar, ce n'était _pas_ une permission pour partir à nouveau ensuite sans me prévenir. Les gardes de mon clan ont dit qu'ils vous avaient vu revenir, mais lorsque vous êtes reparti sans m'envoyer de message, j'ai supposé que ce c'était juste une patrouille ou une partie de chasse ! _Pas que vous étiez parti voir les Disirs_ ! »

Il se rua vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière depuis le seuil de la porte.

« Maintenant, je vais aller purger Mordred d'autant de la magie des Disirs que je le pourrais, et puis vous et moi allons retourner à leur bosquet, et vous allez vous _excuser_ pour que je puisse régler ce bazar. »

Il claqua la porte en quittant la chambre, faisant tressaillir Arthur comme un enfant apeuré, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Merlin était plus inquiet à propos de Mordred, et pour le moment il avait besoin de se concentrer sur cela avant tout le reste.

Gaius et Liam avaient déjà retiré son armure à Mordred lorsqu'il arriva, et ils s'écartèrent rapidement du druide lorsque Merlin leur fit signe. Ils gardèrent ensuite une distance prudente, sauf pour apporter des herbes pour un cataplasme lorsqu'il en demanda, sentant que peu importe de quoi souffrait Mordred, c'était quelque chose que seul le sorcier pouvait régler.

Il fallut plusieurs heures avant que Merlin ne finisse, et le centre des appartements de Gaius avait été déplacé pour qu'un cercle de protection puisse être tracé autour du lit où reposait Mordred. Enfin seulement Merlin s'assit sur une chaise à côté du lit, et Gaius le rejoignit, l'observant avec inquiétude.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? »

Merlin soupira.

« Il devrait bientôt se réveiller, mais il n'est pas tiré d'affaire. J'ai purgé la majeure partie de l'enchantement des Disirs, mais un lien vers elle est toujours là. Les protections atténuent ce lien, pour qu'il ne puisse pas être utilisé contre lui pendant qu'il est ici, mais je ne peux pas le rompre. Seules les Disirs le peuvent. »

Gaius posa une main sur l'épaule de Merlin et l'informa qu'il faisait déjà nuit dehors. Liam était déjà rentré chez lui.

« Tu devrais aller te reposer, Merlin. Une longue chevauchée t'attend demain.

– Non. »

Merlin lui sourit.

« Vous, allez vous reposer. Je vais juste rester jusqu'à ce que Mordred se réveille. Après, tant qu'il reste à l'intérieur de ces barrières, il ira bien. De la nourriture et de l'eau, c'est ce dont il aura besoin. Et du repos. »

Gaius eut l'air de vouloir objecter, mais il finit par soupirer avec résignation et par se retirer dans sa chambre d'ami. Merlin soupira pour lui-même, le regard perdu dans le lointain, éclairé par une seule bougie, jusqu'à ce que peu après minuit l'homme allongé sur le lit à côté de lui commence à bouger.

Mordred ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Est-ce que le Roi va bien ? »

Merlin le força à se rallonger lorsqu'il essaya de s'asseoir, avant de lui servir un bol d'eau.

« Tu as été blessé par les Disirs en défendant Arthur, et tu as été maudit. Tu vas devoir rester à l'intérieur du cercle que j'ai tracé sur le sol jusqu'à ce que l'idiot et moi ayons réglé tout cela. »

Mordred le regarda.

« Tu es en colère qu'il ait failli être blessé.

– Je suis en colère qu'il soit parti comme un idiot sans me prévenir, et que tu aies été blessé à cause de ça. Et si ce n'était pas toi, c'aurait été un des autres chevaliers, et si ç'avait été eux, ils n'auraient probablement pas vécu assez longtemps pour être rapatriés ici. Je suis en colère parce que les décisions insensées d'Arthur, qui aurait dû avoir plus de jugeote, t'ont presque couté la vie. »

Mordred le dévisagea, surpris par la véhémence dans la voix de Merlin. Il était vraiment, vraiment en colère qu'il ait été blessé si gravement. Ce fut assez pour le faire réfléchir.

« Tu as beaucoup changé depuis ce jour, lorsque tu as conduit Arthur jusqu'à nous pour récupérer le Cristal de Neatid. J'ai toujours été amer à ce sujet, mais… tu n'es plus le même maintenant. »

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, puis sourit tristement.

« J'ai fait beaucoup de choses stupides, à l'époque, en croyant que je _devais_ écouter les conseils que certaines personnes me donnaient. Mais ensuite, j'ai appris que juste parce que quelqu'un est plus vieux et plus expérimenté, cela ne signifie pas qu'ils ont toujours raison. Un de mes mentors de l'époque a depuis admis que la plupart des choses qu'il m'a dites de faire étaient en fait les pires choses que j'aurais pu faire. Je prête toujours attention à leurs conseils lorsqu'ils en ont à me donner, mais je les suis uniquement si mes propres instincts me disent que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Comme lorsque j'ai essayé de combler le fossé entre nous. »

Il fut interrompu par un bâillement qu'il échoua à retenir, et Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Depuis combien de temps t'occupes-tu de moi ? »

Merlin réussit à combattre un second bâillement.

« Depuis qu'Arthur est revenu avec toi il y a environ onze heures. Il m'en a fallu presque neuf pour briser la majeure partie du sort des Disirs, et poser les barrières autour de toi.

– Et tu me veilles depuis ? »

Merlin sourit à nouveau à la question stupéfaite de Mordred.

« Souviens-toi, j'ai promis que je n'arrêterais jamais de te sauver, et je tiens cette promesse. »

Mordred se tut, restant silencieux plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu as reconnu que tu avais fait des erreurs à l'époque, et tu n'as pas essayé de les cacher, et pourtant je ne t'ai toujours pas pardonné durant ces derniers mois. »

Il se tourna pour faire face à Merlin.

« Tu as ramené la magie à Camelot en enseignant aux gens à se débarrasser de la haine et de la colère de leur passé, mais je me suis accroché à la colère que je ressentais pour toi. Je l'ai laissée être une barrière entre nous, même lorsque tu m'as tendu la main de l'amitié. »

Merlin tendit la main.

« Elle est toujours là, si tu le veux. »

Mordred attendit un bref instant, puis la serra en souriant avec gratitude.

« Alors je suis honoré de te considérer comme un ami, Emrys. Tu n'as rien fait d'autre qu'essayer de t'en prouver digne à mes yeux depuis que je suis devenu chevalier, et il est temps que je le respecte, et que je laisse le passé derrière moi. »

Merlin se pencha et vint ébouriffer les cheveux de Mordred.

« Et je serai honoré de _te_ compter parmi mes amis. Tu as ma parole, Arthur et moi allons fixer les choses avec les Disirs, et puis nous pourrons revenir à planifier des leçons de magie pour toi et le reste de mes futurs étudiants. Tu seras l'élève avec le plus d'expérience, donc Katryn et moi aurons besoin que tu aides les autres. Ce sera un bon exercice pour toi, et cela les aidera. »

Mordred rit, heureux.

« Je ne te décevrai pas. »

~(-)~

L'acceptation de son amitié par Mordred remonta le moral de Merlin le jour suivant, durant la chevauchée jusqu'au bosquet, même si au fond de lui persistait quelque chose que son lui futur avait dit. Mordred le trahirait un jour, trahirait l'amitié qu'ils venaient juste de forger, mais Merlin savait que s'il pouvait pardonner cet acte de folie, alors Mordred pourrait se racheter et dépasser cela. C'était quelque chose à garder à l'esprit, mais pas une chose à laquelle il permettrait d'affecter cette amitié. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire quand ou comment cela arriverait, alors ce n'était pas la peine de s'en inquiéter.

Quand à Arthur, après la sévère remontrance qu'il avait reçue la veille, il était resté silencieux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Camelot au matin. Et son expression se fit de plus en plus grave alors qu'ils approchaient du bosquet, jusqu'à ce que Merlin arrache une touffe de mousse d'un tronc, et le jette à la tête du roi.

Lorsqu'Arthur sursauta sous le coup, Merlin sourit.

« Souriez donc un peu, je ne vais pas vous hurler dessus à nouveau. Je crois que j'ai été assez clair hier, alors ce n'est pas la peine que je recommence aujourd'hui. »

Arthur retira des bouts de mousse de ses cheveux et soupira.

« Mais j'ai quand même été stupide. Je t'ai nommé Sorcier de la Cour, et cela signifie que je suis supposé en référer à tes conseils dans tout ce qui concerne la magie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'ai contourné ton autorité, et résultat, Mordred est blessé.

– Et le fait que vous l'admettiez signifie que vous en avez au moins tiré une leçon. Contentez-vous juste de ne pas aller vous promener sans moi, d'accord ? »

Arthur le dévisagea, puis se détendit enfin et sourit.

« Compris. »

Le silence entre eux fut plus confortable durant le reste de leur chevauchée, et Merlin leur fit laisser chevaux et armes bien avant la lisière du bosquet. Une fois à l'intérieur, même s'il n'était jamais venu auparavant, Merlin ouvrit infailliblement la voie jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, mais une fois qu'ils furent entrés, il laissa Arthur prendre les devants.

Ils arrivèrent à la caverne, et comme avant les trois femmes des Disirs se tenaient derrière le trou d'eau au centre de la pièce. Elles ne bougèrent pas alors que les deux hommes approchaient, mais parlèrent une fois que le roi et le sorcier se furent stopper, et qu'Arthur se soit agenouillé en signe de respect.

« Ainsi, vous êtes de retour, Arthur Pendragon. »

Arthur inclina la tête.

« Je souhaite m'excuser pour toute insulte que j'ai commise il y a deux jours. J'ai fait une erreur, et maintenant l'un de mes chevaliers en souffre. Je vous supplie de l'épargner, car l'erreur était mienne, et je suis revenu pour entendre ce que vous pensez que je dois faire pour expier les vies que j'ai prises durant ces années où je ne comprenais pas la magie. »

Les Disirs restèrent silencieuses un moment avant de répondre.

« Vous devez vous plier à la volonté des Sœurs en toutes choses.

– Vous resterez roi de Camelot, mais devez obéir à tous les ordres donnés par celles qui servent la Triple Déesse.

– Vous avez jusqu'à l'aube pour décider. »

Arthur se releva, semblant totalement abasourdi par leur demande, et suivit Merlin jusqu'aux chevaux, où ils s'installèrent.

Une fois le feu allumé et qu'ils furent assis de chaque côté, il prit la parole.

« Que dois-je faire ? Ce qu'elles demandent, cela semble trop.

– Ça l'est. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, et regarda son ami au travers du feu.

« Arthur, vous devez refuser. »

Arthur tressaillit de surprise et le dévisagea.

« Tu veux que je défie les Disirs ? Tu as dit hier que nous allions arranger les choses avec elles, mais refuser ne fera que les empirer. »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, parce qu'elles exigent quelque chose qu'elles n'ont pas le droit ou l'autorité de réclamer. Si vous leur donnez ce qu'elles veulent, vous ne serez Roi de Camelot que de nom… Comment pourriez-vous être le roi qui unira Albion si vous n'êtes même pas un vrai Roi ? Cela briserait votre destinée, Arthur, et la mienne. Elles n'auront pas d'autre choix que d'accepter votre décision. »

Arthur devient silencieux, regardant les flammes avec confusion.

« Mais elles savent certainement déjà cela, alors pourquoi me le demander ? »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Peut-être que c'est un test, pour voir si vous étiez prêt à faire des choix difficiles même lorsqu'il semble que ce n'est pas le choix le plus sage. Que vous êtes prêt à cela, à vous accrocher à votre but d'unir Albion. »

Arthur leva la tête et commença à se détendre.

« Cela a du sens, et quel meilleur moyen pour les Disirs de tester ma résolution que de me faire les affronter. »

Merlin sourit.

« Allez dormir, Arthur. Je vais poser les barrières autour du camp et dormir un peu moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas la peine que vous restiez éveillé pendant que je tourne en rond en chantant. »

Arthur rit devant le ton auto-dépréciatif de Merlin et se releva.

« Je pense que te regarder faire m'endormirait de toute façon. »

Merlin attendit qu'Arthur se soit recroquevillé sous ses couvertures avant de commencer à poser les protections autour du camp. Son ami était profondément endormi lorsqu'il eut fini, comme il le souhaitait, et Merlin se glissa hors du camp et dans le bosquet.

Il marcha en toute confiance à travers l'obscurité jusqu'à la grotte, et à l'intérieur les Disirs l'attendaient, comme il le pensait.

« J'ai conseillé à Arthur de refuser, et il le fera lorsque l'aube viendra. »

Les Disirs levèrent la tête, de sorte qu'il pouvait voir le scintillement de leurs yeux dans les profondeurs de leurs capuches.

« Tu nous défierais ?

– Nous offrons la possibilité de mettre fin à la menace que fait peser Mordred sur la vie d'Arthur.

– Tes pouvoirs l'ont déjà éloigné du gouffre, mais nous régnons encore sur son sort.

– Si Arthur refuse, alors nous permettrons à Mordred de vivre, et un jour, il tuera le Roi qui fut et qui sera. »

Merlin marcha vers elle et s'arrêta au bord de l'eau.

« Et lorsqu'il le fera, ce sera à cause d'une erreur tragique, à un moment où Arthur aura réalisé sa destinée, et vécu une longue vie dépourvue de regrets. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas compris la vraie raison pour laquelle vous lui avez demandé de se soumettre à "la volonté de la Triple Déesse". Vous interprétez sa volonté, et pour le moment, je dirais que cette volonté est simplement de _survivre_.

– Cela ne te regarde pas. »

Merlin les dévisagea froidement.

« Je pense que si. Morgane est la dernière Grande Prêtresse de votre ordre, et si Arthur se soumet, lui et son royaume, à votre volonté, alors Morgane sera Reine dans les faits. Elle veut le trône, mais la pensée de tenir Arthur comme sa marionnette impuissante serait certainement tentante… Vous pensiez que vous pourriez l'attirer en lui faisant miroiter la chance de gouverner Camelot de cette façon, et ainsi elle pourrait s'attacher à ses vrais devoirs. Elle est la seule à pouvoir exécuter le rituel pour lier de nouvelles prêtresses à la Déesse, et la seule qui puisse entrainer vos successeurs. Mais pour le moment, avec autant de haine et d'égoïsme dans son cœur, je doute que son intention soit d'aider à soutenir la Déesse. La seule chose qui garde la Triple Déesse en vie, c'est vous. »

Les Disirs restèrent immobiles, mais ne nièrent pas ses accusations.

« Et que vous voulais-tu que nous fassions ?

– Penses-tu que nous allons laisser mourir la Triple Déesse ? »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Non, mais celle qui détient son destin est Morgane, non Arthur. Elle est celle à qui vous devriez envoyer une Marque Runique. Elle est celle qui abandonne la Déesse, et c'est elle qui sera responsable si la Déesse disparait. »

Les Disirs baissèrent la tête, toutes ensembles.

« Elle a démontré qu'elle n'écouterait pas. »

Merlin haussa la voix.

« Et pourtant comment le saurez-vous si vous n'essayez pas ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vos actions auraient pu briser la destinée d'Arthur, et vous avez tenté de briser celle de Mordred. Il ne vous appartient pas de décider de la destinée, même la Triple Déesse ne dispose pas de ce droit. Seule la véritable et pure intention de l'Ancienne Magie le peut, et il a été depuis longtemps prédit que Mordred aurait un rôle à jouer dans la mort d'Arthur. C'est quelque chose que j'ai accepté, et que je ne souhaite pas voir changer. »

Les Disirs parlèrent avec une nouvelle pause.

« Mais c'est _ton_ droit de faire ou de défaire la destinée de Mordred.

– Comme tu l'as dit, seule la véritable et pure intention de l'Ancienne Magie peut déterminer de telles choses. Et tu as été créée dans la même intention, et tu es l'incarnation.

– Si la Triple Deesse est l'incarnation de la brillante volonté des Sœurs d'Earendel, alors tu es son homologue, Emrys.

– Créé non pas par la volonté de l'humanité, mais par la magie elle-même, et cela se retrouve dans ton nom même. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Les Disirs répondirent.

« Si tu persistes dans ta question, sache que tu n'aimeras sans doute pas la réponse.

– Tout créé par l'Ancienne Magie que tu sois, ce sera peut-être un fardeau trop lourd pour ton cœur trop humain. »

Merlin se redressa, droit et confiant.

« J'ai affronté l'épreuve de l'acceptation de la connaissance de la manière dont Arthur va mourir, quelque chose qui est sans nul doute la chose la plus douloureuse que j'ai jamais faite. Je pense que je peux porter ce fardeau, quoi que vous vouliez me dire. Maintenant, que voulez-vous dire par "cela se retrouve dans mon nom" ? »

Les voix des Disirs étaient comme des murmures.

« Tu es nommé Emrys pour une raison, même si peu de gens en connaissent la vraie signification.

– Pour la plupart, il est vu comme un symbole de la prophétie elle-même, qui va persister dans la mémoire des hommes bien après qu'Arthur soit mort. Elle sera éternelle.

– Mais en vérité, tu as été nommé par les prophètes qui ont prédit ta venue, littéralement et cruellement. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Arrêtez de parler par énigme, et contentez-vous de répondre à ma question. »

Il y eut une pause.

« Dans les plus anciennes des langues, "Emrys" signifie "Immortel".

– Tu es ce que beaucoup d'hommes avides de pouvoir rêvent d'être. Tu crois que tu vieillis comme les autres, mais en réalité ce n'est qu'une illusion créée par ta propre croyance que tu es comme les autres.

– Tu sais déjà que tu peux contrôler ton âge à volonté, et c'est parce que tu es le maitre de ton propre temps… Tu es éternel, Emrys.

– Tu ne peux mourir que par blessure ou empoisonnement, car la vieillesse ne sera jamais ton ennemie.

– Tu es la magie, et elle est toi, et aussi longtemps que la magie existera tu ne disparaitras pas, sauf si tu es tué par un autre ou par toi-même.

– Sauf si tu choisis de mettre fin à ta vie, tu survivras à toutes les personnes dont tu t'es jamais soucié, et à leurs enfants, et à leurs petits-enfants, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisses plus supporter de vivre plus longtemps. »

Merlin, qui les fixait désormais en tremblant d'horreur, parla d'une voix étranglée.

« Ça… ne peut _pas_ être vrai. C'est impossible. »

Les Disirs restèrent fermes dans leurs réponses.

« Tu as survécu au toucher du Dorocha, n'est-ce pas ?

– Ils ne peuvent pas te tuer, parce que tu n'es pas un simple mortel.

– Tu es l'enclume sur laquelle les destinées de cette ère sont forgées ou brisées, et tu as choisi de laisser intacte la destinée de Mordred.

– Mais c'est ta décision, Emry, car en dehors de la Triple Déesse, tu es le seul devant qui nous nous inclinons. »

Merlin les fixait toujours, toujours tremblant.

« Je suis… Je suis immortel ? »

Les Disirs firent demi-tour, et commencèrent à s'éloigner vers le fond de la caverne.

« Nous t'avons prévenu que tu pourrais ne pas aimer la réponse, mais tu as fait ton choix.

– Ton Roi n'a pas besoin de venir ici à l'aube, tu as déjà rendu claire sa décision… Mordred sera épargné, et le jugement contre Arthur Pendragon levé. En acceptant sa mort aux mains de Mordred, tu t'es assuré qu'il se rachètera pour les actes de son passé le jour où il rencontrera sa fin.

– Adieu, Emrys. »

Elles disparurent dans les ombres, laissant Merlin seul. Il resta là pendant de longues minutes, avant de faire demi-tour et de fuir la grotte aussi vite que ses pieds pouvaient l'emmener.

~(-)~

Lorsqu'Arthur se réveilla le matin suivant, il poussa une exclamation en réalisant que l'aube était passée depuis longtemps. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'extirper frénétiquement de ses couvertures, une miche de pain lévita dans l'air et s'arrêta devant lui.

Merlin était assis de l'autre côté du feu, avec une sorte d'expression vide dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux et que ces ombres disparaissent sous un sourire.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller les voir. J'y suis allé la nuit dernière, après que vous vous soyez endormi, pour pouvoir arranger les choses sans que vous mettiez les pieds dans le plat comme la première fois que vous les avez vus. »

Son sourire s'agrandit.

« Elles ont dit "Vous avez réussi." ».

Arthur le dévisagea puis se mit à rire.

« Donc _c'était_ bien un test ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, et Arthur accepta le pain qui flottait toujours.

« J'espère que je n'aurais pas à en subir d'autres comme ça. J'étais sérieusement inquiet… Est-ce que Mordred va se remettre ? »

Merlin hocha à nouveau la tête, et il mentit sans effort. C'était si facile de faire croire quelque chose aux gens, lorsque vous leur dites exactement ce qu'ils attendent et espèrent entendre.

« Son sort faisait partie du test. La malédiction qui pesait sur lui a déjà été levée, et les sorts de soins que j'ai posés sur lui devraient finir le travail avant que nous rentrions. »

Arthur sortit de sous ses couvertures, et se releva avant de commencer à empaqueter son sac de couchage.

« Alors, allons-y. »

Tournant maintenant le dos à Merlin, Arthur ne vit pas le sourire du sorcier se transformer en un regard hanté, qui était instantanément remplacé par une façade joyeuse à chaque fois que le roi regardait en direction de Merlin. Arthur était si heureux que tout se soit bien fini, que l'idée que les choses ne se soient pas aussi bien passées pour son ami ne lui traversa pas l'esprit.

Merlin réussit à maintenir leurs taquineries durant les heures qu'il leur fallut pour revenir à Camelot. Il réussit même à sourire, honnêtement et sincèrement, en voyant Mordred les attendre en haut des marches du château lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Il sourit même à Warren lorsque le serviteur prit ses vêtements de voyage pour les emmener à la lingerie après lui avoir apporté son souper…

Mais une fois que tout le monde fut au lit, et que le soleil lassa place aux étoiles, Merlin s'assit dans le noir complet de ses appartements, les mots des Disirs tournoyant dans sa tête.

Emrys… Immortel…


	38. 11) Penser au futur - Partie 1

Chapitre 38 : Penser au futur ~Partie 1~

Il était assis dans l'obscurité de ses appartements, les rideaux tirés et les bougies éteintes, pour que seul un minimum de lumière extérieure entre. En dehors de ces pièces, la vie continuait comme toujours dans le château, et pourtant sa perception de la vie avait changé pour toujours. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il voulait voir tout le monde autour de lui comme toujours, et pourtant il regardait ses amis et voyait qu'ils étaient aussi éphémères qu'une bougie.

Ce n'était pas juste, il ne voulait pas ça, et la rapidité avec laquelle son esprit avait fait ce changement de perception _l'effrayait._ Presque comme si une part de lui avait toujours su ce qu'il était et ce que ça signifiait, et maintenant cette partie avait pris le dessus parce que le reste essayait de dissimuler une dépression mentale.

Merlin se prit la tête entre les mains et frissonna.

Il ne voulait pas faire face à cela maintenant, et pourtant il ne pouvait pas y échapper. Il avait persisté avec ses questions en dépit des avertissements, mais Ô combien les Disir avaient eu raison. Il était une chose née de la volonté de l'Ancienne Magie, mais il avait quand même un cœur humain... et ce cœur était en train d'être brisé en mille morceaux par le tourment.

Il se leva, le mouvement faisant lever la tête à Friou pour le regarder. Toute la nuit elle était venue voir son maître en détresse encore et encore, mais il l'avait repoussée à chaque fois. Mais cette fois, lorsqu'elle vint, il fit courir une main tremblante sur ses écailles et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'aux battements.

Plusieurs personnes le virent s'envoler du toit du château et se diriger vers le sud, mais c'était suffisamment habituel maintenant pour que ceux qui le connaissaient bien pensent qu'il allait rendre visite à son clan ou aux nouvelles fermes. Mais lorsqu'il fut suffisamment loin de la cité, il tourna Friou vers l'est et la fit atterrir dans une clairière dans les bois. C'est ici qu'il cria vers le ciel, puis s'assit en silence, broyant du noir, en attendant que Kilgharrah arrive.

Il ne bougea pas lorsque le dragon descendit du ciel et se posa, gardant à la place son regard fixé sur le sol. Friou était à côté de lui, le poussant du museau pour obtenir une réponse de lui, et lorsqu'il ne fit rien elle s'avança vers Kilgharrah, hurlant, puis retourna vers Merlin en gémissant d'inquiétude. Et ce fut suffisant pour rendre le dragon _très_ inquiet.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Kilgharrah s'approcha, et s'accroupit pour approcher sa tête aussi près de Merlin que possible. Mais le magicien ne leva toujours pas la tête. Après un moment, il parla, juste assez fort pour être entendu.

« Vous le saviez déjà, n'est-ce-pas, quand j'ai découvert mon 'nouveau tour' pour remplacer le sort de vieillissement que j'utilisais... Vous saviez que j'étais immortel. »

Les yeux de Kilgharrah s'élargirent.

« Tu le sais ? »

Merlin leva la tête pour le regarder avec des yeux tourmentés.

« Les Disir me l'ont dit... Elles parlaient avec des énigmes, je me suis énervé et j'ai cru que je pouvait comprendre ce que ça voulait dire, et donc elles m'ont répondu... Pourquoi _vous_ ne me l'avez pas dit ? L'apprendre de vous aurait été bien plus facile que l'apprendre d'elles ! »

Kilgharrah resta silencieux, puis il soupira.

« Merlin, toi et moi savons tous les deux que cela aurait été un grand fardeau même si je te l'avais dit, et en vérité, si je te l'avais dit à ce moment-là, cela t'aurait probablement brisé. Tu n'étais pas prêt, pas lorsque ton immortalité était encore si nouvelle. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Alors je n'ai pas toujours été immortel ? »

« Non. Jusqu'au jour où tu as maîtrisé la capacité de changer ton âge à volonté, tu étais physiquement aussi ordinaire que tout autre humain. Mais le pouvoir a toujours été présent, latent, jusqu'à ce que tu sois suffisamment puissant pour qu'il émerge. Cependant, certains aspects étaient déjà apparents en toi avant ce moment. Pour quelle autre raison ne vieillirais-tu pas en accélérant ton temps, pour gagner de précieux moments pour protéger ceux autour de toi ? Tu ne vieillissais pas en utilisant cette capacité, parce que tu n'as jamais cru que tu le devrais. »

Merlin baissa à nouveau la tête, et poussa une expiration tremblante.

« Ça ressemble à quelque chose que les Disir ont dit, que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai vieilli de la même façon que mes amis, c'est parce que je pensais que je le devais. »

Il leva à nouveau la tête.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'Ancienne Magie me fait ça ? Pourquoi me rendre si _humain,_ puis me donner quelque chose dont je n'ai jamais voulu ? »

Kilgharrah sourit tristement.

« Peut-être parce que la meilleure personne à qui confier un tel pouvoir, _est_ quelqu'un qui n'a jamais cherché à l'avoir. J'ai conscience de la situation désespérée de la Triple Déesse, et que si Morgane continue de négliger ses devoirs envers elle, alors la déesse disparaîtra. Cela laissera un vide dans l'Ancienne Religion, qui doit être comblé, et tu es le seul qui puisse faire cela. L'Ancienne Magie aura besoin de toi, que tu choisisses d'agir ouvertement ou de parler depuis les ombres, pour guider ceux qui ont des pouvoirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêt à avancer d'eux-mêmes. Leur apprendre la sagesse dont ils ont besoin, pour qu'ils puissent avancer sans avoir besoin de toi ou de la Triple Déesse, sera sûrement la dernière tâche attendue de toi, et cela pourrait prendre plus qu'une simple vie. »

Merlin resta silencieux, serrant amèrement les poings.

« Alors je suis censé dire à tout le monde que je suis immortel, et continuer à être une sorte de figure de proue jusqu'à ce que l'Ancienne Magie n'ait plus besoin de moi et que je finisse par décider de me suicider ? »

Kilgharrah s'approcha encore plus, sa respiration soulevant les cheveux de Merlin comme un vent puissant.

« Ce n'est _pas_ ce que j'ai dit. »

Il recula un peu, et parla solennellement.

« Que tu puisses contrôler ton âge est une bénédiction, Merlin. Avec cette capacité, tu pourras donner l'impression de vieillir tout comme ceux qui te sont le plus proche. Tu auras la possibilité de vivre une vie normale parmi eux, et lorsque le temps viendra tu pourras t'en aller et redevenir jeune. Redevenir quelqu'un avec un visage et un âge dont personne vivant ne se souvient. Tu serais alors capable de guider l'Ancienne Religion depuis les ombres, de parler à travers l'Ancienne Magie sans jamais avoir besoin de montrer ton visage. »

Merlin le fixa.

« Mais ça signifierait être entièrement _seul._ »

Kilgharrah sourit à nouveau tristement.

« Merlin, je suis tout aussi éternel que toi. Le vieil âge n'existe pas pour un dragon. Chacun de nous vit jusqu'au jour où nous pensons que nous avons fait tout ce que nous avions besoin de faire et que notre heure est venue, et nous redevenons alors une partie de la magie. Mais tu as ma parole, qu'aussi longtemps que tu vivras dans ce monde, je ne considérerai jamais que mon heure est venue. Tant que tu vivras, Merlin, je promets que je serai toujours là pour toi. Tu ne seras jamais seul. »

Assis sur sa bûche, les yeux de Merlin se remplirent des larmes qu'il avait contenues jusqu'à maintenant et il ravala un sanglot. Puis il se leva et s'approcha de Kilgharrah, écartant les bras pour les enrouler autour de l'extrémité du museau du dragon. Puis, son visage pressé contre ces écailles, il murmura.

« Merci. »

Kilgharrah laissa Merlin lui faire un câlin pendant quelques instants supplémentaires, avant de retirer gentiment sa tête.

« Il n'est nul besoin de me remercier, Merlin, car j'en bénéficie aussi. Tant que tu vivras, je saurai toujours que j'ai un bon ami. »

Merlin sourit avec hésitation, et commença à essuyer ses larmes en regardant vers Camelot.

« Ça va quand même être dur, de tous les voir vieillir et de savoir que mon propre vieil âge est un mensonge. Ça va être si dur de les regarder mourir, un par un, et de savoir que je ne peux pas les suivre à Avalon jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini ce que la magie a besoin que je fasse. »

Kilgharrah regarda Merlin avec fierté, car il pouvait voir le magicien commencer à accepter le sort qui lui avait été imposé.

« Et lorsque ce moment viendra, je sais que tu seras suffisamment fort pour le supporter. Ils ne voudraient pas que tu te punisses pour avoir un destin si différent des leurs. »

Il se leva et déploya ses ailes.

« Tu devrais les rejoindre avant que l'on se demande pourquoi tu es venu ici. Mais si tu ressens à nouveau le besoin de me parler, appelle-moi et je viendrai avec joie, mon ami. »

Merlin le regarda partir avec l'impression que le dragon emmenait une grande partie de son fardeau dans les cieux. Mais même avec cette partie de son fardeau disparue, et même s'il lui avait conseillé de ne pas révéler son immortalité aux autres, il y avait une personne à qui il voulait le dire. L'homme qui avait été son premier enseignant, mentor, et qui était son plus vieil ami... Gaius.


	39. 11) Penser au futur - Partie 2

**Bonjour ! Désolée pour ce retard, je n'avais plus du tout le temps de passer sur ffnet !**

 **Chapitre 39 : Penser au futur ~Partie 2~**

« Warren, pourrais-tu aller inviter Gaius à dîner avec moi, et ramener de la nourriture pour deux ? »

Merlin feignait d'être très occupé à trier les livres de ses étagères, utilisant cette excuse pour ne pas descendre les escaliers, traverser un couloir, et remonter les escaliers jusqu'aux appartements de Gaius pour le lui demander lui-même.

Il avait passé le restant de la journée, après avoir parlé à Kilgharrah, à faire des plans, trouvant une pièce qu'il pouvait réquisitionner, et arrangeant les choses avec Katryn pour que la première leçon de magie s'y déroule le lendemain. Même si Merlin ne pouvait nier que cette tâche l'avait gardé très occupé, il l'avait finie plus d'une heure auparavant et pourtant il voulait minimiser le temps qu'il passerait avec le médecin, avant que la nourriture arrive. Autrement, il serait encore plus difficile de cacher ses troubles à son mentor, avant que Warren ne retourne aux quartiers des serviteurs pour la nuit.

Pour accorder du crédit à son serviteur, si Warren remarqua à quel point il était inhabituel que son seigneur envoie une invitation par procuration, il ne dit rien. Il ne fit qu'acquiescer et se diriger vers la porte.

« Je m'en occupe. »

La porte se referma derrière lui, et une fois seul, Merlin s'autorisa à soupirer. Même s'il se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir parlé à Kilgharrah, il aimait quand même avoir du temps pour lui-même pour réfléchir sans être dérangé. Surtout sur la partie de lui qui voulait le dire à Arthur et Gwen. Mais tout comme il avait décidé de ne jamais dire à Arthur comment il mourrait, pour épargner à Mordred et à lui le conflit de savoir comment le jeune chevalier serait celui qui mettrait fin à sa vie, il voulait dissimuler son immortalité au Roi et à la Reine parce qu'il voulait s'épargner à _lui-même_ la douleur de les regarder mourir alors qu'ils savaient qu'il continuerait de vivre sans eux. Ils ne le détesteraient jamais pour être immortel, mais il savait qu'au plus profond d'eux-mêmes, ils auraient pitié de lui même s'ils ne l'admettraient jamais. Et que ses amis mourants aient pitié de lui parce qu'il allait continuer à mourir serait simplement trop douloureux à supporter.

Merlin renifla de dérision pour cette lâcheté. Il fuyait cette douleur, il le savait, mais ce serait plus gentil pour tout le monde de cette façon. Mais en même temps, il se jura que ce serait le dernier secret qu'il ne dirait pas à Arthur, à part celui de Mordred. Deux secrets, concernant des hommes qui n'étaient pas vraiment censés savoir ou n'avaient pas besoin de savoir.

Les visions du futur étaient pour le voyant qui les expérimentait, pour les deviner et en parler comme il le voulait. Et si par malheur dire à d'autres qu'il était immortel faisait se répandre la nouvelle, Merlin savait qu'il y avait des individus qui s'en prendraient à lui dans une tentative mal avisée de devenir eux-mêmes immortels. Si cela se produisait, s'il était visé ainsi, il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire comment Camelot et ses habitants seraient blessés dans le processus.

La porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit, le tirant de ses pensées tandis qu'il souriait à Gaius lorsqu'il entra. Le vieil homme souleva un sourcil en voyant son ancien pupille trier un tas de livres, et comme Warren il prit cela comme la raison pour laquelle l'invitation n'avait pas été amenée en personne.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu organises la première leçon de magie pour tes étudiants demain. Nerveux ? »

Merlin sourit à cela.

« Pas vraiment, Katryn fera la plupart de l'enseignement, je serai juste présent pour aider avec les démonstrations. Vous savez que je ne comprends pas les choses du point de vue des véritables débutants. »

Gaius rit.

« C'est vrai. »

Il s'assit à la table, et attendit que Merlin le rejoigne.

« Tu as hâte d'y être ? »

Merlin s'assit à la table, souriant toujours.

« Oui et non. Les trois chevaliers et Mordred me connaissent déjà quotidiennement, mais il y a aussi trois adolescents qui viennent. L'un d'entre eux vient de la ville basse, et les deux autres des Druides. Katryn va aussi amener les trois personnes à qui elle donnait des conseils jusqu'à maintenant. Donc j'aurai dix étudiants, dont six qui vont probablement être émerveillés de me voir. »

Gaius hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

« Ah, oui, la vénération du héros. Ne t'inquiète pas, Merlin, ils arrêteront d'ici quelques semaines. »

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Warren entra avec le plateau du dîner. Il l'amena à la table, et tandis qu'il le posait Merlin hocha la tête dans sa direction.

« Merci. Tu pourras nettoyer demain. »

Warren sourit, et inclina la tête avant de sortir.

« Je vous vois demain. »

Merlin regarda Warren partir, puis commença à déplacer les assiettes de nourriture du plateau à la table. La conversation sur les leçons de magie et les étudiants continua un moment, jusqu'à ce que la plupart de la nourriture ait disparu et que Gaius remarque que Merlin était de plus en plus silencieux.

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Merlin, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Merlin joua avec les miettes de son assiette, avant d'inspirer profondément et d'agiter les doigts en direction de son bureau. Un petit livre vint en flottant, et il l'ouvrit et le plaça sur la table, retourné. La Fraternité avait cessé d'utiliser des livres de silence maintenant, puisqu'ils n'avaient plus besoin de dissimuler l'usage de la magie, mais il en gardait quand même un près de lui.

Il vit l'expression aussitôt surprise de Gaius, et soupira.

« Il y a quelque chose que je veux que vous sachiez, mais il faut que vous me promettiez de ne jamais le dire à Arthur ou à quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir, et ce sera plus facile à faire face pour moi s'ils ne le savent pas. »

Gaius commença à avoir l'air inquiet.

« Tu ne t'es pas attiré d'ennuis, si ? Quelque chose est arrivé avec les Disir ? »

Merlin hésita, et grimaça.

« Oui, mais pas ce que vous pensez... Elles m'ont dit quelque chose, sur moi-même, après que je leur aie bêtement assuré que j'étais suffisamment fort pour supporter le fardeau. Mais au lieu de ça ça m'a presque brisé, et je ne sais pas vraiment dans combien de temps je vais vraiment l'accepter. Mais vu mon futur moi... »

Merlin se tut, et Gaius se pencha par-dessus la table pour lui secouer le bras.

« Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Merlin prit une inspiration tremblante.

« Vous vous souvenez que j'ai dit que mon futur moi semblait m'envier... Je sais maintenant pourquoi il m'enviait parce que j'ignorais quelque chose, parce que si je pouvais oublier je le ferais en un battement de cœur. »

« _Quoi,_ Merlin ? »

Au ton de plus en plus pressant de Gaius, Merlin se prépara et répondit.

« Ce que les Disir m'ont dit, la chose qui faisait que mon futur moi m'enviait parce que je ne le savais pas... c'est que je suis immortel. »

Il y eut un long silence tandis que Gaius le fixait, horrifié.

« … Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Ce... Ce n'est pas possible. »

Ce fut au tour de Merlin de se pencher par-dessus la table, sa prise ferme sur le bras de son mentor.

« Je suis sérieux, et Kilgharrah l'a confirmé. Je suis un tel maître de mon propre temps que je ne vieillis pas, pas normalement. Depuis que je suis devenu capable de changer mon âge physique à volonté, je n'ai donné l'impression de vieillir que parce que je pensais que je le devais. »

Son expression devint douloureuse.

« Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas qu'Arthur ou d'autres le sachent ? »

Gaius, toujours pétrifié de choc, sortit de sa transe et se renfonça dans sa chaise.

« Tu vivras plus longtemps que nous tous... Tous ceux à qui tu tiens, tu devras les regarder mourir tout en sachant que tu vivras pour l'éternité. »

Merlin sursauta, et secoua sombrement la tête.

« Non, je ne suis pas invincible, je peux quand même mourir... Je suis comme Kilgharrah, comme un dragon. Je vivrai jusqu'à ce que je sois tué, ou jusqu'à ce que je décide que j'ai fait tout ce que j'avais besoin de faire, et qu'il est temps pour moi de disparaître. Je ne suis pas immortel pour toujours, mais je sais qu'il y a au moins une chose que je devrai attendre avant de savoir que mon heure est venue... La femme du nom de Katia, et sa visite à mon futur moi, le jour où je parle à mon passé pour donner une leçon importante à moi-même. »

Gaius resta abasourdi et déconcerté.

« Mais si tu veux dissimuler cela à tout le monde, pourquoi me le dire ? »

La façade calme de Merlin se brisa, et son expression devint hantée.

« Parce que même si j'ai accepté ça, et que je donne l'impression de le prendre parfaitement bien, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai _besoin_ de quelqu'un à qui me confier, et à qui en parler quand ça devient trop lourd à porter. Je ne peux pas toujours appeler Kilgharrah pour ça, et pour être honnête vous êtes le premier envers qui je me tournerai, pour toujours. »

Ses yeux brillèrent de larmes.

« Vous étiez mon premier mentor, et vous êtes ce que j'ai de plus proche d'un père depuis que je suis arrivé à Camelot. Si je devais le dire à une seule personne, il fallait que ce soit vous. »

Les larmes dans ses yeux se mirent à couler, et Gaius se leva rapidement et contourna la table. Puis il attira Merlin dans une étreinte protectrice, et sentit le magicien, oh si puissant, sangloter dans son épaule.

« Je serai toujours là pour toi, Merlin. Je suis peut-être vieux et j'approche peut-être de la fin de mes jours, mais tant que je vis, ma porte sera toujours ouverte. »

Pour la deuxième fois en une seule journée, quelqu'un qui consolait le puissant Emrys recula d'un pas et le regarda tandis qu'il essuyait les larmes de son visage. La guérison de l'âme que Kilgharrah avait commencée avait été accélérée par Gaius et son soutien sans failles. Et même si Merlin savait que le fardeau qu'il portait serait toujours grand, son esprit récupérerait. Il ne laisserait pas ce savoir le briser, et il embrasserait le changement de sa perception du monde. Et pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Parce que c'était une partie de son être et, il le savait par instinct, la clef des profondeurs de ses pouvoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore débloqués.

Il était Merlin Garrah, Emrys, un puissant magicien et un être immortel né de l'Ancienne Magie. Et avant le jour où sa vie prendrait fin, il _rendrait_ le véritable équilibre et la véritable sagesse à tous ceux qui avaient des pouvoirs magiques. Il s'assurerait que l'Héritage d'Arthur, le brillant Royaume d'Albion, continuerait à vivre et se poursuivrait pour toujours.


	40. 11) Penser au futur - Partie 3

Chapitre 40 : Penser au futur ~Partie 3~

L'aube vint à nouveau, mais cette fois, au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour la matinée, Merlin ouvrit ses rideaux et fit face au nouveau jour avec une résolution nouvelle. Même s'il regardait les rues de Camelot, et voyait toujours les personnes pour les êtres temporaires qu'ils étaient, ces rues et la cité elle-même étaient extérieures à cette perception. C'était quelque chose qui resterait bien après que ceux qui vivaient actuellement soient morts, quelque chose qui ferait partie de l'héritage du futur.

Il sourit avec fierté à cette pensée, puis se retourna pour s'habiller. Il avait une heure pour faire des papiers, puis les deux heures suivantes seraient consacrées à la leçon, avant que la réunion du conseil commence deux heures avant midi. Les leçons auraient lieu trois fois par semaine, et Arthur s'était assuré que toutes les réunions de ces jours commencent plus tard, à moins qu'il y ait une urgence, mais Merlin doutait que les conseillers se plaignent. Le changement signifiait qu'ils avaient une heure supplémentaire pour eux-mêmes.

Il alla à leur étude commune, et prépara un rapport basique pour le conseil sur le déroulement des leçons. Des dix étudiants, sept travaillaient déjà pour la Couronne, mais une chose que Merlin allait devoir préciser, était que n'importe quel individu à qui il enseignait la magie, en tant que Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot, devait accepter de travailler au service de Camelot pour une durée déterminée lorsque son entraînement était terminé. Parce que même s'il n'allait pas leur faire payer les leçons, ils devaient justifier le temps qu'ils lui prenaient. Pour les quatre chevaliers, les deux servantes et le garçon d'écurie, ce n'était pas un problème, mais pour le garçon de la ville basse, et la fille et le garçon des druides, il allait devoir trouver quelque chose.

Merlin arrêta d'écrire, réfléchissant à cela, avant qu'un petit sourire étire ses lèvres et qu'il recommence à écrire. Une augmentation du nombre de pratiquants de la magie dans le château, surtout s'ils étaient des étudiants, signifierait une augmentation de l'usage des herbes. Créer un jardin d'herbes dans l'une des cours les plus larges et les moins utilisées résoudrait ce problème, et les deux druides et le garçon local pouvaient travailler pour le mettre en place puis s'en occuper en dehors de leurs leçons. Il savait qu'il pouvait engager quelques druides adultes pour leur apprendre les traditions et la culture des herbes, donc ça résolvait ce problème.

Dès qu'il eut fini ce rapport, et mis tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour la réunion dans une boîte, Merlin quitta l'étude et se dirigea vers la tour où se trouvaient ses appartements. Il y avait une salle plus bas qui avait été jusqu'à présent vide mis à part quelques caisses, et même si elle n'avait pas de fenêtres, lorsqu'il avait ensorcelé quelques cristaux pour faire de la lumière et les avait scellés dans le mur, ça ne faisait pas de différence. Il avait demandé à Warren de faire passer le message que des tables et des chaises devaient être installées dans la pièce, et elles étaient là, avec une bibliothèque. Et puisque la salle était dans la même tour que ses appartements, il serait plutôt facile d'étendre les sorts qui étaient installés là-haut, pour contenir la magie égarée, jusqu'à ce niveau.

Entrant dans la pièce, Merlin remarqua la caisse de livres qu'il avait aussi demandé à Warren d'amener ici, et avec une lueur d'or dans les yeux, il les envoya flotter dans la pièce pour se ranger dans la bibliothèque. Ils portaient tous sur les bases de la magie, et grâce à une aide rapide des Druides, il y avait un stock d'une quinzaine de tomes plus fins qui étaient tous identiques. Ceux-là étaient pour les étudiants, pour qu'ils les prennent avec eux et les lisent lorsqu'ils en avaient le temps en-dehors des autres tâches et des leçons, et contenaient des instructions sur les techniques de méditation, et des informations sur la théorie magique basique. Il serait mieux pour tous les étudiants de les lire dès que possible, donc avoir des copies pour qu'ils les prennent, même si c'était une dépense supplémentaire, était la chose la plus logique à faire.

Merlin s'avança le long des deux tables principales, qui avaient cinq chaises chacune, et posa un de ces petits livres devant chaque siège. Il alla ensuite à la table plus petite où seules deux chaises avaient été placées, et s'assit dans l'une d'entre elles pour attendre.

Quelque minutes avant que la cloche sonne l'heure, la porte s'ouvrit et Katryn entra. Elle offrit à Merlin un petit sourire en s'approchant pour s'installer dans la deuxième chaise.

« Sires Tybalt, Leif et Asher seront là d'ici peu. Sire Mordred est parti aux portes pour guider Benes, Alys, et le garçon local, Brom, dans le château. Isabel et Krea devraient être en chemin, tout comme Josef des écuries. »

Merlin hocha la tête et rendit son sourire.

« Alors comment ont réagi Isabel, Krea et Josef quand tu leur as dit qu'ils pouvaient recevoir des leçons de magie de moi ? »

Katryn inclina la tête.

« Surpris, nerveux, mais aussi plutôt excités, surtout Josef. Il n'a que quinze ans, mais il aime beaucoup les chevaux. Je pense qu'une fois qu'il aura les bases, il devrait être envoyé à Ulwin pour travailler avec Yale et apprendre à entraîner des chevaux en utilisant la magie. Il conviendrait très bien à la tâche. »

Merlin hocha à nouveau la tête et nota cela sur une feuille.

« J'écrirai une lettre à Yale pour voir s'il est intéressé par un apprenti. Même si je ne pense pas qu'il va refuser, étant donné que Fyren lui a commandé trente chevaux de guerre. Si ça continue comme ça, les champs pour entraîner les chevaux devront être étendus pour garder le rythme, et ça veut dire que plus de sorciers seront nécessaires pour l'entraînement. »

La porte s'ouvrit et trois chevaliers, en chemises ordinaires, entrèrent en file indienne. Ils avaient été prévenus à l'avance de ne pas porter d'armure pour les leçons. Le métal pouvait interférer avec leurs efforts jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint un certain niveau de maîtrise.

Merlin leur indiqua de s'asseoir, et ils le firent à la table la plus proche. Une minute plus tard la porte se rouvrit, et deux servantes passèrent la tête à l'intérieur pendant qu'un jeune qui était visiblement Josef se tenait avec hésitation derrière elles. Ils s'assirent aussi lorsque Merlin le leur indiqua, bien qu'à la table derrière les trois chevaliers. Et lorsque Mordred arriva avec deux jeunes druides, et un garçon qui donnait l'impression que sa mère l'avait nettoyé sous toutes les coutures avant de le laisser sortir de la maison, Merlin se leva et commença à faire changer les personnes de place.

Il demanda à Mordred de s'asseoir à la première table, avec Brom à côté de lui et Tybalt, Leif et Asher dans les sièges restants. Quant à Isabel, Krea et Josef, il les fit s'écarter pour qu'Alys et Benes puissent s'asseoir dans la deuxième et la quatrième chaise. De cette façon, ceux qui s'y connaissaient déjà un peu en magie étaient placés pour aider au mieux ceux qui n'y connaissaient presque rien.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, Merlin retourna à sa chaise mais ne s'assit pas.

« Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue, et je tiens à dire que je suis honoré de prendre des étudiants pour transmettre la sagesse et l'expérience que j'ai gagnées à travers mes propres années d'études. »

Il s'assit.

« Et maintenant, pour commencer, je dois vous expliquer quelques petites choses. Je ne vous enseignerai pas beaucoup de magie jusqu'à ce que vous ayez acquis les principes de bases, qui vous seront enseignés par Katryn. Même si ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle a pris soin de cacher, il faut expliquer pourquoi ce sera moi qui ferai les démonstrations et pas elle. »

Il regarda Katryn, qui sortit une branche de sa poche. Puis, sans un mot ou une incantation, la branche fut soudainement couverte de feuilles et un ensemble de bourgeons blancs, révélant qu'elle venait d'un pommier.

Elle regarda les étudiants.

« Je suis une semi-dryade, et j'utilise les magies des plantes. Même si de bien des façons mes sorts sont les mêmes que ceux que vous apprendrez, je ne peux pas jeter cette forme de magie de la même façon que vous. Mais les principes de rassembler et de forger le pouvoir sont les mêmes dans les deux cas, et donc c'est cela que je vous enseignerai. Lorsque vous aurez progressé au-delà des bases, j'aiderai le Seigneur Merlin à s'assurer qu'aucun éclat de magie égaré des sorts que vous pratiquerez ne s'échappe pour s'attarder et faire des dégâts. »

Merlin parla alors, le ton sérieux.

« Ce qui m'amène à la seule règle que je vous demanderai, que vous ne devez _jamais_ briser. Vous pourrez pratiquer vos exercices de méditation et de sensibilisation au pouvoir en dehors de ces leçons, mais vous ne devez jamais tenter de jeter _un seul_ sort jusqu'à ce que je vous en aie donné la permission. La magie jetée par des élèves peut souvent jouer des tours ou s'accrocher à des choses de façon inhabituelle et parfois inattendue... Je ne veux _pas_ avoir à découvrir que je dois organiser un nettoyage magique dans le château ou dans la cité parce que l'un d'entre vous a eu envie d'essayer quelque chose que vous ne devriez pas essayer tant que vous ne pouvez pas garder sous contrôle tous les aspects de vos sorts. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Les dix étudiants hochèrent la tête, et Mordred parla.

« J'aiderai à assurer que cette règle soit suivie. »

Merlin hocha la tête dans sa direction.

« Merci. Comme tu as été élevé parmi les Druides, je sais que tu comprends l'importance de cette règle. »

Merlin indiqua la femme à côté de lui.

« Maintenant, il est temps pour Katryn de commencer à vous enseigner la méditation. La première demi-heure des leçons sera toujours dédiée à ça, car cela vous aidera beaucoup à apprendre et maîtriser des sorts plus tard. Alors gardez cela en tête, peu importe à quel point ça peut sembler ennuyant au début. Il est important pour vous d'apprendre, alors souvenez-vous-en. »

Il se leva et alla dans un coin, où un sort subtil le fit apparemment disparaître de la conscience des étudiants sans vraiment disparaître, pendant que Katryn commençait à leur parler des débuts de la méditation. De là, il se glissa lui-même dans la méditation, pour regarder et jauger les étudiants tandis qu'un par un ils glissaient dans un état de transe.

Mordred et les deux autres druides connaissaient déjà clairement très bien la méditation, car ils atteignirent cet état en moins d'une minute. Sur les trois, cependant, il était évident que même s'il avait été plus jeune que les deux autres l'étaient à présent, il avait déjà reçu bien plus d'entraînement. Car pendant que Merlin regardait, la méditation faisant apparaître les 'fils' des étudiants, ceux de Mordred ne s'étendirent à leur pleine longueur que pendant un instant avant qu'ils soient ramenés à une longueur plus petite. Mais l'aperçu était suffisant pour que Merlin juge du pouvoir potentiel de Mordred, qui était au niveau de celui d'un Grand Prêtre même s'il était loin d'avoir le niveau de quelqu'un comme Morgane. Mais il était puissant, et semblait déjà avoir un bon contrôle sur ses fils, ce qui signifiait qu'il bénéficierait de leçons privées. Il avait certainement déjà largement dépassé les bases.

Merlin déplaça son esprit et commença à jauger le reste des étudiants. Les trois chevaliers étaient tous en bas du niveau intermédiaire, mais c'était plus que suffisant pour faire d'eux une force formidable sur un champ de bataille s'ils combinaient sorcellerie et combat à l'épée. Les deux jeunes druides étaient au même niveau, mais par nature des Druides, ils se spécialiseraient dans la protection et la guérison de toute façon. Pour Isabel, la servante que Katryn avait identifiée comme ayant un fort potentiel pour la guérison, Merlin était d'accord. La femme avait cette sorte de résonance en elle, qui ferait un mélange explosif assez terrible avec un quelconque sort de force vraiment destructrice, donc elle serait mieux associée avec Alys et Benes lorsque leur entraînement concernerait des vrais sorts. Krea et Josef étaient tous les deux au même niveau que Liam, ce qui signifiait qu'ils seraient tous les deux cantonnés aux sorts qui utilisaient les herbes ou les matériaux, alors peut-être que Liam pourrait venir de temps à autres pour les guider.

Au final, au moment où leur première session de méditation fut achevée, Merlin planifiait déjà les leçons à venir. Mais si une chose était claire, c'était qu'il allait _devoir_ amener d'autres sorciers de temps à autres, parce que même s'il était capable d'enseigner l'usage des sorts dans toutes ces spécialités, les étudiants progresseraient mieux avec une attention plus dédiée aux spécialités où ils convenaient le mieux. Il devint aussi clair que Brom, Josef, Krea et Isabel avaient tous besoin de leçons de lecture et d'écriture lorsqu'ils eurent tous du mal à lire quelques-uns des premiers mots de leur livre. Donc Merlin nota d'ajouter une leçon supplémentaire pour ces quatre-là, et d'engager le tuteur du Prince Balther. Heureusement, Arthur avait récemment décidé qu'il était temps pour son fils de commencer ces leçons.

A la fin des deux heures, Merlin regarda les étudiants sortir en file indienne avec un sentiment de fierté. C'étaient des individus comme eux qui porteraient ses rêves de magie vers le futur qu'il contemplait. Un futur où la terre brillante d'Albion serait en vie pour l'éternité.


	41. 12) Disparition - Partie 1

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 41: Disparition ~Partie 1~

Le frère et la sœur étaient debout au sommet de la colline, le reste de l'escorte attendant à son pied. Pour Elyan et Gwen, c'était devenu un pèlerinage annuel. D'abord ils avaient rendu visite à la tombe de leur père, dans le cimetière en-dehors de la ville, et maintenant ils avaient chevauché jusqu'à l'endroit où Arthur avait décrété qu'un monument serait bâti.

C'était une stèle de pierres massif, au bord des landes, où il dominait l'horizon sur des kilomètres, et son but était dévoilé dans un message simple mais poignant gravé dans une dalle de pierre insérée sur le côté de la stèle.

 _'Pour les Innocents, qui sont morts durant la Purge et la persécution qui a suivi, nous offrons nos prières.'_

Gwen tendit la main pour déposer une poignée de fleurs sur cette dalle, puis recula vers Elyan qui passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Même après toutes ces années, il me manque terriblement. »

Elyan hocha tristement la tête et la regarda.

« C'était un bon père. Il serait tellement fier de toi, et de toutes les choses que tu as aidé à changer. »

Gwen sourit.

« Tu as aidé aussi. Il serait plus que fier de toi, de l'homme que tu es devenu, et pas seulement parce que tu es devenu Chevalier.

\- Tu veux dire parce que tu es devenue Reine ? »

Le sourire de Gwen s'élargit, et elle le poussa légèrement pour la taquinerie. Elle reporta ensuite son regard vers le cairn.

« Je crois que ce qui me rend le plus heureuse, c'est de savoir que plus jamais quelqu'un n'aura à souffrir comme il l'a fait condamné et tué alors qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime. Ce genre de haine et de persécution aveugles n'arrivera plus jamais, pas si Arthur et moi pouvons l'empêcher. »

Elyan la prit par le bras, et ils se retournèrent pour redescendre la colline.

« Et pour cette raison, tes prières lui offriront la paix ainsi qu'à ceux comme lui. Où que soient leurs esprits désormais, je suis sûr que cela les rend heureux. De savoir qu'ils sont pleurés et que, même si leurs noms sont trop nombreux pour s'en souvenir, ce qui leur est arrivé ne sera jamais oublié. Camelot se souviendra toujours, et apprendra des erreurs du passé. »

Ils redescendirent la colline jusqu'à l'endroit où Gauvain, Perceval et Léon les attendaient, puis commencèrent le chemin de retour vers Camelot. L'air solennel qui avait présidé au mémorial, laissa bientôt place à une discussion joviale, et des taquineries bon enfant parmi les chevaliers tandis qu'ils chevauchaient à travers les bois. Même Gwen se joignit à eux, quand Elyan lui demanda en plaisantant si Arthur lui avait dit de qui Gauvain était amoureux. Ce à quoi elle avait répondu 'de lui-même'.

Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce qui allait suivre, pas quand ils étaient à seulement trois heures de la cité. La zone grouillait de soldats, de chevaliers, et comportait même quelques Druides de la Tempête, mais aucun d'eux n'était très utile pour détecter une puissante sorcière qui ne voulait pas être vue.

Morgane jeta un regard noir au joyeux groupe, et chevaucha jusqu'à l'endroit où la piste qu'ils suivaient émergerait dans une clairière. Sa voix regorgeait de malice tandis qu'elle prononçait une incantation, et conjurait plusieurs serpents parmi les hautes herbes. Ce fut simple ensuite de rejoindre une cachette à proximité, et d'attendre que les cavaliers entrent dans le piège sans se douter de rien.

Quand ils le firent, même les inébranlables chevaux de guerre bien entraînés s'affolèrent quand les serpents émergèrent en sifflant de l'herbe, les animaux sentant la force de la malice qui les avait créés. Les chevaux de Léon et Perceval se cabrèrent, les faisant tomber au sol, tandis qu'Elyan se retournait sur sa selle pour regarder sa sœur. Craignant que s'il y _avait_ des bandits à proximité, le bruit des chevaux en panique les attirerait et leur fournirait l'avantage.

« Pars ! Retourne au château ! On te rattrapera. »

Gwen n'hésita qu'un instant avant de hocher la tête et de détaler, son cheval blanc disparaissant rapidement au milieu des arbres. Mais sa fuite ne devait pas en être une, pas quand ses étriers et ses rênes furent arrachés, et que par la même magie elle fut enlevée de sa selle pour atterrir lourdement au sol.

Gwen fut bâillonnée et ses mains liées par un sort avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, et elle resta impuissante dans les griffes de Morgane tandis que la sorcière l'entraînait au loin. Pendant tout ce temps l'amulette de Gwen frissonnait sous ses vêtements, lui disant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à au moins l'un de ceux qui étaient avec elle.

~(-)~

Merlin avait été le premier à réagir, quand les amulettes de Léon et Perceval étaient revenues dans le champ d'action du Sort de Symétrie de celles encore dans la cité. L'eau avait montré le groupe de Gwen revenant au galop, ou du moins des aperçus de leurs chevaux et une image claire d'Elyan avec Léon drapé sur sa selle, mais Elyan n'avait pas l'air de paniquer. Il portait l'expression de quelqu'un qui était troublé, mais aussi confiant que tout irait bien.

Supposant quelque chose comme une attaque de bandit, puisque le groupe était encore hors de portée du Sort de Parole, Merlin réinitialisa les amulettes et sortit de ses appartements pour prévenir Gaius de préparer deux lits. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à ce qui serait révélé quand le groupe arriva, et que les deux chevaliers inconscients furent amenés dans les appartements du médecin.

Dès qu'ils furent allongés, Gaius se mit au travail.

« Liam, il me faut de l'essence d _'_ hollyock.

\- Un gramme ?

\- Et du dianthus, deux grammes.

\- De la pulmonaire ?

\- Trois grammes. »

Pendant que les deux médecins travaillaient, Merlin se tourna vers Elyan. Gauvain était parti faire son rapport à Arthur.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Elyan expliqua :

« Nous étions à cheval, quand nous sommes tombés sur un nid de serpents. Normalement les chevaux auraient gardé leur calme, et seraient passés au large, mais ces serpents étaient vicieux. Perceval et Léon ont été jetés de leurs montures, et mordus. »

Il fronça les sourcils il s'était attendu à voir sa sœur, et pourtant elle n'était pas là.

« Où est Gwen ? »

Merlin le regarda brusquement.

« Elle n'est pas avec vous ? »

Elyan secoua la tête.

« Non. Quand nous avons rencontré les serpents, je lui ai dit de partir vers Camelot de peur que le bruit des chevaux n'attire du danger. Elle aurait dû arriver avant nous. »

A ce moment Gaius appela, d'un ton très inquiet :

« Merlin, viens jeter un œil à ça. »

Merlin s'empressa de rejoindre Gaius, qui pointait du doigt une morsure de serpent sur la jambe de Léon. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air normale, en fait, sa seule vue envoya une sensation _d'inconvenance_ à travers lui. Merlin tendit le bras et plaça une main sur la blessure, et la retira immédiatement avec un juron.

« Morgane. Le poison n'est pas fort, mais sa magie est présente à l'intérieur. »

Il se retourna pour quitter la pièce.

« C'est elle qui a Gwen, et elle s'est assurée que nous le saurions. Elle veut qu'Arthur se lance à sa poursuite. »

Merlin se précipita vers les appartements d'Arthur, car il se faisait tard. Quand il arriva, il fut clair que le roi avait déjà réalisé suite au rapport de Gauvain que Gwen avait disparu, et il ne se retourna même pas quand le magicien entra.

« Nous partons la chercher à l'aube. Katryn a insisté pour venir également : elle s'en veut de ne pas être partie avec Gwen aujourd'hui. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Même si elle l'avait fait, ça n'aurait pas fait une grande différence, j'en ai peur... Les serpents qui ont mordu Léon et Perceval, ont été conjurés par Morgane. Elle a Gwen, et aura sans doute laissé une piste à notre intention. Elle veut que nous la suivions dans un piège. »

Arthur s'était retourné à l'évocation de Morgane, et il y avait une peur profonde pour Gwen dans son regard. Il jura.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle une telle _fixation_ pour le trône de Camelot ?! »

Il serra les poings.

« Même après tout ce qu'elle a fait, si elle démontrait un véritable changement, et m'acceptait simplement comme Roi, je la laisserais revenir... Même si je ne pourrais plus jamais lui faire entièrement confiance, je lui donnerais la chance de se racheter, de trouver la paix avec elle-même. Si mon père a pu renoncer à sa haine, qui l'a dirigé pendant plus de vingt ans, pourquoi ne peut-elle pas renoncer à la sienne ? Pourquoi doit-elle continuer à prendre pour cible ceux à qui je tiens ? »

Merlin rejoignit Arthur, et plaça une main sur son épaule.

« Parce que, bien qu'elle soit forte en termes de pouvoir, elle n'est pas forte de cœur. Elle s'en prend à ceux à qui vous tenez, parce que vous êtes trop fort pour être directement pris pour cible. Elle est effrayée, en colère, amère, et seule. Elle vous voit, avec tout ce qui lui est maintenant refusé, et elle cherche à le prendre... Tellement aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance qu'elle ne voit pas que, chaque fois qu'elle perd quelque chose ou quelqu'un, c'est la conséquence de ce qu'elle a fait elle-même. »

Arthur se tut, l'expression peinée.

« J'ai failli perdre Gwen autrefois. »

Merlin secoua la tête.

« Vous n'allez pas la perdre. Vraiment. Nous _allons_ la retrouver, je vous le jure. »

Il ôta sa main de l'épaule d'Arthur, et la tendit, offre que son ami rendit en agrippant son bras pour accepter la promesse.

« On va la ramener à la maison. »

Arthur sourit, reconnaissant pour la promesse, et cela lui donna une résolution qui resta avec lui tandis que Merlin, lui, et quatre autres Chevaliers de la Fraternité se mettaient en route pour la chercher.

Ils trouvèrent son cheval pas loin de l'endroit où s'étaient trouvés les serpents, la selle privée de ses étriers et les rênes tranchées. Avec un ordre dans l'Ancienne Langue, Merlin envoya la jument galoper vers la cité avec un mot attaché à sa selle. Le groupe avança ensuite, suivant la piste très évidente qui commençait à proximité. Merlin avait eu raison, Morgane _v_ oulait s'assurer qu'ils la suivraient.

Et ils le firent, chevauchant vers l'ouest en direction de la rive nord de la Mer de Meridor. Vers des terres qui n'appartenaient à aucun Roi ni aucune Reine, où seuls vivaient les gens les plus désespérés, tant les terres étaient désolées et pleines de dangers. Des rumeurs de créatures magiques vivant dans ces terres sauvages, étaient très répandues dans les pays voisins.

Le groupe chevaucha toute la journée, jusqu'à ce que la piste qui avait été si claire, s'arrête soudain comme si elle avait été balayée du monde. Et même Merlin, avec sa magie, ne put la révéler à nouveau. Morgane l'avait effacée depuis trop longtemps.

Il grimaça, et leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« On dirait qu'elle veut qu'on s'arrête là pour la nuit, et de toute façon nous ne pouvons pas continuer dans le noir. »

Il vit Arthur froncer les sourcils, et déclara avant qu'il n'ait le temps de protester :

« Nous sommes fatigués, et même moi j'aurai du mal à chercher la piste dans le noir. La meilleure chose à faire pour Gwen, c'est de se reposer et de recommencer frais demain matin. »

Arthur hocha la tête à contrecœur au bout d'un moment, et fit faire demi-tour à son cheval.

« Marque cet endroit, et nous monterons le camp à une courte distance. Ne prenons pas le risque de dormir près de pièges qu'elle aurait pu dresser. »

Ce serait une nuit difficile, mais aucun d'eux ne savait à quel point elle serait difficile pour Gwen. Elle qui avait été traînée en marche forcée pendant plus d'une journée, à travers une forêt entremêlée et une plaine stérile, vers une tour qui pointait le ciel tel un doigt accusateur.

Et là Morgane l'avait emmenée tout en haut de la flèche, placée dans une pièce avec une seule fenêtre étroite, et verrouillé la porte. Et là, dans les ténèbres, des hurlements qu'elle entendait et pourtant n'entendait pas, commencèrent à battre contre un esprit qui voulait désespérément dormir.

~(-)~


	42. 12) Disparition - Partie 2

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 42: Disparition ~Partie 2~

Le feu craquait doucement, sa lueur éclairant le camp jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le faible manteau de brouillard qui était descendu sur la forêt avec l'arrivée de la nuit. Mais un homme n'était pas assis à côté du feu, et Arthur se leva pour rejoindre cet homme qui s'appuyait contre un arbre,

« Elyan, »

Elyan baissa la tête.

« Si j'étais allé avec elle, au lieu de l'envoyer seule. »

Arthur s'arrêta à côté de lui, et soupira.

« Gwen est une cavalière plus qu'accomplie, et son cheval peut distancer presque tous les autres dans les écuries du château, sans parler des montures ordinaires que des bandits pourraient trouver. Vos chevaux ont été effrayés par des serpents, et vous n'aviez aucune raison de soupçonner qu'il se passait quelque chose de sinistre. Vous pensiez que Gwen pouvait rentrer en ville toute seule, et en d'autres circonstances vous auriez eu raison... Dans la même situation, je lui aurais dit de faire la même chose, alors ne vous blâmez pas, parce que ce n'est pas mon cas. »

Elyan grimaça avec culpabilité.

« J'ai sauvé Perceval et Léon, mais je n'ai même pas pu sauver ma propre sœur... Après la mort de notre mère, Gwen m'a pratiquement élevé même si j'ai un an de plus. Elle veillait toujours sur moi, et maintenant je n'ai pas réussi à faire la même chose pour elle. Je ne sais pas... ce que je serais devenu sans elle. Je ne saurais l'expliquer. »

Arthur plaça une main sur son épaule, bien qu'il doive intérieurement être aussi blessé que lui.

« Nul ne vous y oblige. »

Il reconduisit Elyan vers le feu, et dans la sécurité des alarmes de Merlin, ils sombrèrent tous dans le sommeil. Mais à peine une heure avant l'aube le silence fut rompu, par Léon et Perceval qui réveillèrent tout le monde avec un hurlement.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse demander ce qui n'allait pas, Léon prit une inspiration tremblante et déclara :

« La tour... Tout ce qui était dans son ombre était sans vie. Il y avait ce bruit atroce, des enfants hurlaient de peur.

\- Et la pluie avait un goût de sang. J'ai fait le même rêve. »

Aux paroles de Perceval ils se retournèrent tous vers lui, et il déglutit contre les tremblements qui le parcouraient encore.

« J'étais perdu dans une forêt où les arbres avaient des griffes. Quand j'ai enfin pu m'échapper, j'ai vu une plaine. »

Léon le fixait avec la même peur remémorée.

« Nue jusqu'au-delà de l'horizon, presque nue car...

\- S'élançant vers le ciel, un obscur pilier de pierre fendait l'air.

\- Une tour tellement sombre qu'elle aurait pu avaler le soleil. »

L'expression d'Arthur s'était durcie tandis qu'il écoutait, et ses mots interrompirent le récit.

« La Tour Sombre... On apprenait aux jeunes chevaliers à redouter cet endroit autrefois, et à juste titre, car nombre d'entre eux y perdaient la vie. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Il y a une raison à cela. Il est dit que le simple fait de l'évoquer apporte le malheur à tous ceux qui en entendent parler. »

Dans le silence qui suivit, Gauvain enfonça la dague qu'il avait tiré lorsque le hurlement l'avait réveillé, dans le sol à côté de lui.

« Bien, alors n'en parlons plus, soupira-t-il. J'ai rêvé que je mangeais du fromage, qui avait un drôle de goût. Un goût de tarte aux pommes. Quelqu'un a-t-il fait le même rêve que moi ? Vous avez raté quelque chose. »

Personne ne rit à la plaisanterie, excepté Gauvain lui-même, et après un moment de réflexion Arthur se tourna vers Merlin.

« Pourquoi font-ils tous ce cauchemar ? »

Merlin répondit, l'air sombre.

« La magie de Morgane, qui était dans le poison... Elle nous a donné nos nouvelles instructions. Elle a emmené Gwen dans la Tour. »

Une fois de plus ce fut Gauvain qui rompit le silence qui suivit, et ce fut à nouveau avec une remarque badine. Mais elle résumait ce qu'ils avaient tous décidé de faire.

« C'est une jeune fille dans une tour, une demoiselle en détresse... Je suis né pour ce moment. »

Arthur sourit à ces mots.

« Alors vous feriez bien de prendre quelque chose à manger, parce que nous partons pour la Tour Sombre dès que vous êtes prêts. »

~(-)~

Le bruit de ruissellement était discret mais persistant, mais pas suffisant pour la réveiller jusqu'à ce que l'une des gouttes atterrisse sur le côté de son visage.

Gwen ouvrit les yeux en sursautant, touchant l'endroit mouillé sur son visage et regardant la substance noire et gluante qui resta ensuite sur ses doigts. La pâle lueur de l'aube passait par la fenêtre, et lui permit enfin de voir ce qui était accroché au plafond partout dans sa prison.

Des racines de Mandragore, chacune d'entre elles gouttant d'une horrible pellicule boueuse, et tout d'un coup, les hurlements dont elle avait été victime prirent un sens.

Comme en réponse à cette idée, les hurlements revinrent à son esprit éveillé, la poussant à presser ses mains contre sa tête pour essayer de les bloquer. Mais elle ne pouvait atteindre une distance suffisante, ils étaient trop bien répandus dans la pièce. Elle ne pouvait échapper à leur portée.

Gwen lutta contre l'envie de gémir face au tourment harcelant son esprit, et se laissa glisser le long de l'une des colonnes de la pièce.

Elle resta là jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas éloignés atteigne ses oreilles. Gwen se leva tandis que tout redevenait silencieux, le cœur battant, puis elle se retourna et sursauta de peur quand elle trouva son frère debout à côté d'elle. Mais Elyan n'avait pas l'air normal, il avait une lueur maléfique dans ses yeux, et il commença à se rire d'elle.

Ces rires résonnèrent autour d'elle, même après que son image ait disparu, et Gwen ne put retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa gorge. C'était l'œuvre des racines de mandragore et des sorts qu'elles contenaient, elle le savait, mais cela ne rendait pas le tout moins terrifiant.

Elle se pencha derrière un pilier et s'assit de nouveau à son pied, se recroquevillant là et essayant de purger son esprit de ses peurs. Mais sa tâche fut compliquée quand une image de Merlin ne tarda pas à apparaître, pour la narguer et la harceler comme l'avait fait le faux Elyan.

Ce fut après la disparition que la porte s'ouvrit, et que Morgane se dressa là, regardant vers la Reine à genoux au sol devant elle. Son sourire, loin d'être narquois, était en fait sincèrement aimable, et elle commença à descendre les escaliers sans fermer la porte.

« Suis-moi, une collation nous attend. »

Gwen la suivit, ne serait-ce que pour échapper aux racines de mandragore, et fut menée vers une salle à manger couverte de toiles d'araignée où une partie de la table avait été nettoyée et couverte de nourriture.

Morgane la dirigea vers le siège à la tête de la table, puis s'assit dans le fauteuil à gauche.

« Tiens, mange. Je me sens toujours mieux après avoir mangé. »

Quand Gwen hésita à toucher la nourriture devant elle, Morgane poussa un plateau vers elle.

« Tu préfèrerais du poulet ? »

Une autre pause.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose. »

Gwen l'observa avec méfiance, rendu soupçonneuse par la _gentillesse_ dont Morgane faisait preuve. C'était presque comme voir un fantôme du passé, venu du temps avant que le cœur de Morgane ne soit empoisonné par la haine. Un temps où Gwen et elle avaient été amies.

« J'ignore à quel jeu cruel vous jouez, Morgane, mais ce n'est pas vous qui me briserez. »

Morgane sembla honnêtement surprise à ces mots.

« Je croyais te faire plaisir... Je sais que tu dois te sentir bien seule, livrée à toi-même dans cette pièce. »

Son sourire s'effaça.

« Au moins tu n'es pas enchaînée... tu peux voir la lumière du jour. Tu peux bouger, tu peux voir. »

Gwen cracha presque ses paroles suivantes.

« Vous attendez-vous à ce que je sois reconnaissante ? »

L'expression de Morgane s'adoucit, et se teinta de douleur remémorée.

« Moi aussi, j'ai souffert. J'ai passé deux ans dans les ténèbres. J'ai passé deux ans enchaînée à un mur au fond d'un puits. »

Quand l'expression de Gwen trahit un éclair de surprise, le sourire de Morgane revint, bien que tristement.

« Tu n'en savais rien ? J'aurais vendu mon âme pour un peu de bonté telle que celle-ci. Mais si tu veux retourner là-haut... »

Elle n'en dit pas plus, et commença plutôt à manger la nourriture dans son assiette tandis que Gwen observait et commençait avec hésitation à manger la sienne. Mais bien que la reine ressente réellement de la pitié pour Morgane, pour ce qu'elle avait subi, elle ne baissa pas sa garde. La sorcière avait ses raisons pour tout cela, elle en était sûre, et elle était déterminée à ne pas jouer le jeu de Morgane.

~(-)~

Le groupe fit halte au sommet d'une crête, désormais capables de voir une étendue de forêt suivie par un cercle parfait de terre stérile, et au cœur de ce cercle, une lance de pierre tendu vers le ciel.

Arthur regarda solennellement ce paysage.

« La Tour Sombre. Pour l'atteindre, nous devons traverser la Forêt Impénétrable. Ces arbres ont tué des armées d'hommes, et il est dit que même ceux qui la traversent meurent ensuite de désespoir avant d'atteindre les murs de la Tour. »

Katryn fit avancer son cheval jusqu'à la tête du groupe, et contempla ces arbres.

« Aucune forêt n'est impénétrable pour les Dryades et leur peuple, et pourtant, celle-ci résonne de la Volonté de Désespoir, un endroit pour punir ceux qui sont assez fous pour prendre la Tour à la légère. »

Elle frissonna.

« Il pourrait m'être impossible de nous guider vers la route sans danger qui la traverse, mais je peux garantir que quelle que soit la magie qui guide ces arbres pour faire du mal aux autres, elle ne nous touchera pas. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venue avec nous. »

Il hocha la tête en direction de la forêt.

« Allons-y. »

Ils firent virer leurs chevaux afin de suivre la pente qui descendait entre la crête et l'orée de la forêt, chevauchant aussi près des arbres qu'ils l'osaient avant de laisser leurs montures avec un ordre dans l'Ancien Langage pour qu'ils restent dans la zone jusqu'à leur retour. Quant à la forêt, même à son bord, elle était incroyablement dense avec une myriade de plantes grimpantes avec ou sans épines. Quelques minutes après s'être engagés en direction de la tour, les capes s'accrochaient et tout le monde respirait déjà fort.

Au bout de deux heures de route, tout le monde était frustré. Certains plus que d'autres.

Gauvain jura, ayant accroché sa cape sur une épine pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois, et la libéra avec un léger bruit de tissu déchiré. Il regarda ensuite Katryn, qui, contrairement à eux, n'était que légèrement essoufflée, car bien qu'elle aussi porte une cape, les épines ne semblaient jamais la toucher.

« Vous ne pouvez pas nous frayer un chemin ? Dire à ces plantes de s'écarter de notre route ? »

Elle marqua une pause et se retourna vers lui, l'expression neutre et impassible.

« Bien sûr... si vous voulez me porter lorsque je m'effondrerai d'épuisement au bout de quelques mètres à peine. »

Son ton se fit réprobateur.

« Je ne suis pas comme les Dryades entières, et cette forêt et sa volonté sont anciennes. Je n'ai pas les réserves de pouvoir pour nous créer une route, et si je m'épuise en essayant, cela nous laissera tous vulnérables aux autres menaces qui existent ici. Soyez heureux que je puisse vous en protéger, même si je ne peux pas nous faciliter le chemin. »

Gauvain soupira mais ne protesta pas contre ses paroles, tandis qu'à son tour Arthur jetait un regard à Merlin.

« Et toi, tu peux faire quelque chose ? »

Merlin regarda les arbres autour de lui, et fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Je suis d'accord avec Katryn, il y a une volonté ancienne dans cet endroit. Je ne sais pas comment elle réagirait si je commençais à arracher des plantes et des arbres pour nous frayer un chemin. J'ai le sentiment que ce serait une mauvaise idée. »

Arthur hocha la tête, et se remit en route.

« Alors cela veut dire que nous devrions juste continuer et ne pas perdre plus de temps. »

Ils avancèrent, même quand il sembla que tout sens de l'orientation était perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une pente où un trou entre les arbres leur permit de voir la Tour. Cette vue fit sourire Léon.

« Nous sommes sur le bon chemin. »

Arthur hocha la tête.

« À ce rythme, nous devrions atteindre la Tour à la tombée de la nuit. Nous devons continuer à avancer. »

Une fois de plus ils repartirent, marchant aussi vite que la forêt le permettait, jusqu'à ce que trois heures plus tard Arthur s'arrête et détache quelque chose d'une épine... C'était un morceau de tissu rouge, rapidement identifié quand Gauvain vérifia sa cape et y trouva un trou, et Arthur jura et frappa l'arbre le plus proche. Il ferait nuit bientôt, très bientôt... Ils avaient perdu presque une journée.

Arthur se laissa tomber au sol, amer et frustré, tandis que Katryn se glissait discrètement derrière un arbre et que les chevaliers commençaient à installer le camp dans un accord silencieux. Merlin la vit se retirer, et comprit tandis qu'elle faisait cela que même si personne ne la blâmerait d'être incapable de les guider hors d'ici, il valait mieux rester hors de vue jusqu'à ce que les tempéraments se calment.

Merlin se tourna ensuite vers Arthur, et dit doucement :

« Je vous ai fait une promesse. Vous vous souvenez ? Nous _allons_ la ramener. »

Il s'éloigna et commença à utiliser la magie pour éclaircir le trou entre plusieurs des arbres à proximité, qu'il prit garde de ne pas toucher. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il y avait assez de place pour qu'ils s'y allongent tous, et ce fut aussi bien que les ténèbres commencèrent lentement à tomber jusqu'à ce que la seulelumière vienne du feu de camp et d'un pâle rayon de lune passant à travers les feuilles au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Ils s'installèrent tous pour dormir, avec le cercle de protection habituel de Merlin, et les heures de nuit commencèrent à passer. Il devait être bien après minuit quand il s'étira, tandis qu'une certaine présence qui d'une façon mystérieuse ne déclencha pas les alarmes, faisait bruisser les feuilles autour du camp.

Merlin ouvrit les yeux et se leva lentement, fronçant prudemment les sourcils jusqu'à ce qu'il sursaute presque à la voix douce de Katryn à côté de lui. Elle aussi s'était réveillée, et l'avait rejoint si silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait même pas entendu.

« Quelque chose est ici, et c'est une fae mais pas une fae. C'est certainement un esprit, mais pas de la sorte que je connais. »

Merlin hocha la tête pour la remercier de l'avertissement, tandis que tous deux suivaient les bruissements jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une bûche juste à l'extérieur des alarmes. Et cette fois, tous deux sursautèrent quand une voix s'éleva.

« Eh bien, elle avait presque raison, mais sa supposition était bonne pour une simple semi-dryade. »

Là, juste devant leurs yeux, se trouvait une petite femme de la taille d'une fée perchée sur la bûche, et elle était habillée comme telle aussi.

« Bienvenue dans mon royaume, Emrys. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme pencha la tête, et prit un ton condescendant.

« Eh bien, je suis la Reine Mab, sourit-elle. Je suis l'esprit malin de cet horrible endroit, et de tous ceux qui apportent le désespoir dans le cœur des êtres humains. Peu d'entre eux m'ont vue, Emrys. Tu fais partie de ceux qui ont eu cette chance. »

Merlin la fixa, ressentant une partie de sa frustration du jour revenir.

« Vous... tout dans cette forêt est... absolument insensé. »

Le sourire narquois de Mab demeura en place.

« La forêt n'est qu'une étape dans le voyage. »

Merlin se rapprocha et s'accroupit à son niveau, ignorant le signe de Katryn d'être prudent.

« Comment sortir de cette forêt ? »

Mab sourit. Il y avait un rire dans sa voix.

« Oh, cher enfant, tu ne devrais pas avoir à le demander. La gauche est à droite et la droite est à gauche, le chemin descendant devient le chemin ascendant. C'est simple. »

Merlin se renfrogna.

« Oh, très simple. »

Le sourire de Mab se changea en froncement de sourcils devant sa désapprobation.

« Tu as de l'imagination, Emrys. Tu dois apprendre à lui faire confiance, car tu auras de bien plus grands défis à relever.

\- Quand nous aurons atteint la Tour ?

\- _Si_ vous l'atteignez. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils à ces mots, la frustration laissant place à l'inq _u_ iétude.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

La voix de Mab se transforma en murmure.

« Surtout sois prudent, Emrys. La Tour n'a pas d'existence matérielle. C'est la césure du cœur, la plus grande peur de l'esprit, l'œil de l'oiseau immobile et inquiétant. »

La frustration de Merlin revint à pleine force.

« _Stop_ ! Cessez de parler par énigmes. »

Mab le regarda d'un air hautain.

« Alors je vais parler en vers. Écoute mes paroles avec grand intérêt, car l'un de vous ne reviendra jamais. »

Mab commença à ricaner tandis que Merlin se relevait et reculait d'un pas, et que Katryn et lui regardaient vers l'endroit où Arthur et les autres dormaient toujours.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Lequel d'entre nous ? »

Quand ils se tournèrent de nouveau vers la bûche, Mab avait disparu, et Katryn se dirigea vers la bûche pour la toucher avec hésitation, comme pour s'assurer que Mab s'y était vraiment trouvée. Elle lui jeta ensuite un regard.

« Ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de rencontre ? »

L'expression de Merlin se durcit, tandis que l'idée d'une autre mort "annoncée" creusait un chemin dans son cœur tel un bloc de glace.

« Assez souvent pour que je les déteste... Mais au moins maintenant je sais comment nous sortir de cet endroit. Demain, nous allons sauver Gwen. »

~(-)~


	43. 12) Disparition - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 43: Disparition ~Partie 3~

« Debout là-dedans ! Allez, on se lève ! »

Il y eut de nombreux grognements tandis que Merlin se promenait parmi les chevaliers et les réveillait littéralement à coups de pied, bien que doucement. Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Mab la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas réussi à se rendormir totalement. À la place, son esprit avait énuméré diverses théories et méthodes magiques, tandis qu'il cherchait comment procéder pour essayer quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, à savoir faire ce qui était similaire à de la vision dans l'eau, mais sans intermédiaire.

Arthur fut le dernier qu'il réveilla, et le roi fronça les sourcils devant l'empressement de Merlin quand il ouvrit les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ce matin ? »

Merlin resta silencieux un moment, mais dissimula ensuite son hésitation en adressant à Arthur un regard qui disait qu'il pensait qu'il était idiot.

« Il m'arrive, que j'ai trouvé comment nous sortir d'ici pour rejoindre la Tour. Maintenant, voulez-vous que j'ouvre la route, ou pas ? »

 _Cela_ fit bouger Arthur, qui bondit sur ses pieds et enfila immédiatement la cape qu'il avait utilisée comme oreiller.

« Tout le monde debout. On pourra manger en marchant. »

Il fit face à Merlin, un espoir renouvelé dans les yeux.

« Après toi. »

Merlin hocha la tête, ignorant Katryn qui le regardait avec attention. Elle était au courant de l'avertissement de mort, elle aussi, et pourtant il semblait qu'elle approuve silencieusement qu'il ne le mentionne pas. Si la Tour Sombre était vraiment l'endroit des pires peurs des hommes, alors garder le moral élevé allait être très important. Encouragé par son soutien silencieux, il se tourna vers la direction qu'il savait être le nord.

« Allez où je vais, ne traînez pas, et ne me déconcentrez pas. »

Il concentra son esprit, ses yeux brillant d'or et demeurant ainsi pendant plusieurs secondes, mais il n'avait plus conscience des autres. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais essayé cela dans le passé, à savoir que cela le laissait complètement à la merci de quiconque se trouvait avec lui ou tombait sur lui. Il n'y avait trouvé aucune utilisation pratique, certainement pas de quoi justifier le risque, mais il avait la preuve qu'il aurait dû prendre le temps de s'y entraîner quand même.

L'esprit de Merlin, ou du moins sa perception de ses pensées, s'éloigna à toute vitesse de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Ses yeux qui n'étaient pas des yeux, voyaient tout ce qu'il croisait, tandis qu'il laissait l'écho désolé de la Tour être le phare pour le guider. Il vit la forêt, le chemin qu'il devait prendre pendant les deux cent premières lieues depuis le campement, et l'imprima dans son esprit avant de revenir à la conscience de son corps.

Il se secoua pour reprendre ses repères, puis s'élança.

« Par ici. »

Il s'élança à une vitesse qui frôlait la course, zig-zagant sur un chemin apparemment aléatoire qui s'avéra entièrement dépourvu d'épines pour les accrocher ou de terrain accidenté. Il fut facile pour Arthur et les autres de suivre, à tel point qu'ils faillirent rentrer dans Merlin quand il s'arrêta brusquement et que ses yeux redevinrent dorés. Plusieurs secondes après cela, il s'élança de nouveau.

Le procédé fut répété quatre fois avant qu'ils ne croisent un trou dans les arbres qu'ils reconnurent tous, grâce à la vue de la Tour qu'il leur offrait, mais Merlin ne s'arrêta pas pour admirer la vue. Il s'arrêtait seulement quand il avait besoin de vérifier la suite du chemin, et son silence total pendant ce temps commença à devenir perturbant au bout d'un moment. Mais tout cela fut oublié quand la forêt sombre laissa soudain place à la lumière du soleil qui ne rencontrait pas d'obstacles, et ils se retrouvèrent au bord de la plaine stérile qui entourait la Tour.

Katryn se recroquevilla loin de la plaine, son expression se faisant pincée et douloureuse.

« Trop sec. Je... je ne peux pas y aller. Cette terre est morte, tellement morte... je ne peux pas. »

La façon dont elle s'agrippait à l'un des arbres ne faisait que souligner sa peur de l'étendue stérile, et aucun d'eux ne pouvait lui en vouloir. C'était assez impressionnant pour eux, mais pour elle ce devait être similaire à entrer dans un incendie. Une plaine si morte et sèche qu'aucune plante ne pouvait y pousser.

Merlin se retourna et se dirigea vers elle, tendant la main.

« Tiens-toi à moi. Je suis lié à la vie de la terre, tu te souviens ? Et ma portée magique est plus que suffisante pour s'étendre entre cette forêt et la Tour. Tant que tu me tiendras la main, ce sera comme si la forêt était avec toi. »

Il hocha la tête en signe d'encouragement.

« Allons-y. Gwen t'attend. »

Katryn hésita un moment de plus, avant de tendre la main et d'agripper la sienne. Fermement au début, mais ensuite sa prise se fit tellement serrée qu'il dut la desserrer un peu lorsqu'il la conduisit sur le sol brûlé par le soleil.

Merlin enroula quelques fils de sa magie autour des arbres au bord de la forêt, et les laissa s'étendre derrière lui tandis qu'il marchait. Mais même avec le doux bourdonnement de la vie qui passait vers elle à travers sa prise sur sa main, il pouvait la sentir trembler. Cet endroit était vraiment celui des peurs les plus profondes des gens, car il générait même de l'angoisse chez les fae des bois.

Mais la tension qu'ils ressentaient n'était rien comparée à celle qu'affrontait Gwen, dans sa prison pleine de mandragores et de leurs cris. Après avoir été ramenée dans la pièce, elle se recroquevilla au milieu du sol en essayant de ne pas gémir, avant de se maudire elle-même et de se mettre debout.

Gwen incendia du regard les racines suspendues et leur pellicule qui gouttait, utilisant la lumière du jour passant par la fenêtre pour les évaluer correctement. Cela avait dû demander beaucoup d'efforts à installer, mais pourquoi placer tant de racines quand il avait été prouvé dans le passé qu'une seule suffisait à conduire une personne à la folie. Celle utilisée contre Uther avait été placée sous son lit, très proche de lui, alors peut-être que c'était ça.

Gwen se dirigea à grands pas vers le coin le plus éloigné de la porte, et tendit les bras afin de détacher les mandragores les plus proches, en se forçant à ignorer les hurlements qui tambourinaient sur son esprit. Elle les plaça de l'autre côté de la pièce, près de l'entrée, puis recula dans le coin qu'elle avait nettoyé...

… Et rencontra un merveilleux silence...

Elle prit une inspiration tremblante, osant espérer, et s'éloigna prudemment du coin. Deux pas en avant et elle recommença à entendre les hurlements, un nouveau pas en arrière et elle revint au silence. C'était pour cela que Morgane avait rempli l'endroit, pour ne laisser nulle part où se réfugier afin d'échapper au tourment.

Gwen fronça les sourcils, et regarda la poignée de fils désormais vides pendant au plafond près du coin. Mais Morgane se rendrait compte qu'elles avaient été enlevées, alors que faire ? Une seule chose lui venait à l'esprit, et c'était l'histoire où brûler la mandragore utilisée contre Uther avait rompu le sort. Est-ce que briser les racines à la main ferait la même chose ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'une des racines qu'elle avait déplacées, la ramassa, et attrapa l'un des plus petits lobes de chair qui germaient de la partie centrale. Puis elle se prépara mentalement, et tordit cette partie.

Le hurlement que poussa la mandragore la fit lâcher la racine avec horreur, mais elle se força à la ramasser de nouveau et à l'accrocher au fil le plus près du coin. Elle entra ensuite dans ce petit sanctuaire, et attendit d'entendre les cris, mais ils ne vinrent pas.

Gwen frissonna et alla chercher la racine suivante comme sur la première, elle prit un bourgeon dont l'absence avait peu de chances d'être remarquée. Elle l'arracha, préparée au hurlement cette fois, et apporta la racine endommagée jusqu'à un nouveau fil vide.

Au final, elle se força à supporter les hurlements à glacer le sang des neuf mandragores qu'elle avait enlevées, tandis qu'elle les brisait une par une, les replaçait sur leurs fils, et jetait les morceaux qu'elle avait arrachés par la fenêtre. Mais le prix s'avéra en valoir la peine quand le coin demeura un sanctuaire silencieux. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait apprise en fréquentant Merlin et sa magie, c'était au moins une maîtrise modeste de la théorie magique. Les sorts qui utilisaient des vaisseaux se brisaient quand le vaisseau était assez endommagé, et les mandragores n'avaient pas fait exception.

Souriant sombrement pour elle-même, Gwen se blottit dans son coin et ferma les yeux. Que Morgane pense qu'elle s'était réfugiée ici pour trembler, à la place elle allait récupérer le sommeil dont elle était privée depuis deux nuits.

Elle sommeilla pendant une heure avant que le claquement du verrou de la porte ne la réveille, et que Morgane n'entre avec un sourire aimable tandis que Gwen se levait avec raideur.

« Je me suis dit que tu aimerais peut-être dîner avec moi. »

Gwen sortit de son coin et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, retournant dans le champ d'action des mandragores intactes afin de s'assurer que celles endommagées ne seraient pas remarquées. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car l'attention de Morgane était entièrement sur elle.

« Il faut que tu manges ou tu vas finir par mourir.

\- Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ? »

Gwen garda ses distances, sans avoir besoin de feindre la fatigue dans ses yeux ou les horreurs de ce qu'elle avait enduré jusqu'à présent. Morgane n'avait aucune raison de douter que ce qu'elle prévoyait, n'était pas en train de fonctionner.

« Parce que nous sommes amies, nous l'avons toujours été. Tu te souviens à quel point j'avais peur quand je suis venue à Camelot pour la première fois ? C'est toi qui m'as convaincue de manger, et m'a aidée à accepter que j'étais là où je devais être. C'est la même chose, mais c'est à mon tour de t'aider. »

Gwen l'incendia du regard, déterminée et clairement loin d'être brisée.

« Je ne veux rien de vous. Je sais déjà où est ma place, et c'est avec mon époux, mon fils et mes amis... Et vous n'en faites pas partie, plus maintenant, plus depuis longtemps. Vous avez perdu ce droit la première fois que vous avez essayé de me faire tuer. »

Elle tenta de frapper Morgane, mais fut arrêtée à quelques centimètres de sa joue quand la sorcière saisit son poignet, et dans la lutte qui suivit le bracelet d'argent qui y était attaché se brisa et tomba au sol.

Gwen se précipita pour ramasser ce qui était sa connexion avec Katryn, mais fut devancée quand le bracelet s'envola et atterrit dans la main de Morgane.

La sorcière se retourna alors et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais attendre que tu changes d'avis. »

~(-)~

Sur la plaine, Arthur et les autres continuaient de traverser le terrain stérile. Si la forêt avait été humide et inconfortable, ceci devenait rapidement insupportable. Le soleil battait sur eux bien plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait dû à cette époque de l'année, et la randonnée devenait de plus en plus déprimante tandis que les cadavres de ceux ayant cherché la Tour par le passé étaient éparpillés au sol de plus en plus fréquemment.

C'était pour Katryn que c'était de loin le pire, cependant. Elle commençait à avoir l'air d'une fleur fanée, les yeux ternes et le pas vacillant, même avec le soutien de la main de Merlin dans la sienne. Lorsqu'ils eurent traversé la moitié de la distance vers la Tour, le magicien légèrement bâti les surprit tous en la soulevant dans ses bras, bien qu'il ne tienne que cinq pas avant de devoir laisser Perceval la porter à la place. Mais il ne lâcha jamais sa main, cette ligne de vie qui l'empêchait de s'évanouir dans ce terrible endroit c'était bien plus sûr de l'amener avec eux que de la laisser au bord de la forêt.

~(-)~

À l'intérieur de la tour, Morgane avait remarqué leur approche, et un sentiment d'urgence commença à la travailler tandis qu'elle retournait le bracelet désormais réparé de Gwen entre ses mains. La Tour n'était pas un vrai danger pour Arthur, pas tant que Merlin était avec lui, et elle savait qu'elle manquait de temps pour accomplir son véritable but ici.

Elle monta les escaliers jusqu'à la prison de Gwen, et entra pour voir la jeune reine se diriger avec défiance vers le centre de la pièce. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, mais il y avait encore trop de force dans ses yeux, trop de résolution. Les mandragores l'usaient, mais pas suffisamment. Sa volonté semblait trop forte pour être brisée, même par tant de racines.

Mais Morgane ne laissa pas sa frustration apparaître, tandis qu'elle tendait le bracelet à Gwen.

« Tiens, je n'avais pas l'intention de la briser, alors je l'ai réparé pour toi. Il était à ta mère, n'est-ce pas ? Je me souviens de lui et de ce qu'il représentait pour toi, à l'époque où tu étais ma servante. »

Gwen hésita un moment, avant d'arracher le bracelet à Morgane et de le serrer contre elle.

« Ces jours sont passés depuis longtemps, et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ou faire ne m'incitera à vous faire confiance comme à l'époque. Pas même me rendre cela. »

L'expression de Gwen s'endurcit.

« Quel que soit le jeu tordu que vous jouez ici, il ne marchera pas. Vous avez trahi tant de gens, même ceux qui se sont alliés à vous quand vous vous êtes retournée contre Camelot, que vous êtes incapable de gagner à nouveau une confiance véritable. Trop de gens vous connaissent trop bien pour vous laisser devenir proche, et même quand ils décident de vous aider, ils gardent leur distance, parce que vous êtes un poison, Morgane. Tant que vous choisirez la haine et la revanche, vous serez un poison pour quiconque aurait pu tenir à vous. »

Morgane fit un pas en avant, avant de freiner sa colère face à ces paroles, mais ce qu'elle aurait pu dire fut interrompu par un corbeau blanc atterrissant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il la regarda et coassa, changeant de position pour lui faire face et révélant au passage la bourse attachée à sa patte.

Morgane fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers lui, remarquant le symbole sur la bourse tandis qu'elle la détachait de la patte de l'oiseau. Il n'y avait qu'à une Haute Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, que les expéditrices enverraient un corbeau blanc pour porter le message.

« Un message des Disir ? »

Elle ouvrit la bourse tandis que le corbeau s'envolait, renversa le contenu sur sa paume, mais ce qu'elle vit la fit s'immobiliser.

Quand Gwen vit ce dont il s'agit, elle sourit avec ironie, car ce que tenait la sorcière n'était rien d'autre qu'une Marque Runique.

« Il semble que les Disir soient de mon avis. Elles trouvent que vous laissez à désirer, Morgane. Vous les avez mécontentées, aussi envoient-elles ce qui est à la fois un jugement et le sort. »

Morgane fit volte-face pour la regarder.

« Et que peux-tu connaître des méthodes des Disir, _toi_ ? »

Gwen sourit, sachant qu'elle avait touché un point sensible.

« Je sais qu'elles envoient des Marques Runiques à ceux ayant mécontenté la Triple Déesse, et pour vous qui êtes censée être leur Haute Prêtresse, cela veut dire que vous devez l'avoir vraiment déçue.

\- _Silence_ ! »

Morgane se dirigea vers elle à grands pas et la saisit par le bras, toute prétention de gentillesse désormais disparue, tandis qu'elle la menait en bas de la tour et l'enfermait dans une pièce. Et elle la laissa là, avant de quitter la Tour par une entrée tandis qu'Arthur et le groupe entraient par l'autre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la Tour avec prudence, leurs pas soulevant des nuages de poussière, tandis qu'Arthur prenait la tête et que Merlin était contraint de rester à l'arrière avec Katryn. Loin du soleil dur, elle se sentait clairement mieux, mais elle était encore bien trop pâle. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là, il y avait une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux. Elle allait continuer, pour Gwen.

Le groupe trouva les escaliers principaux et commença à monter la Tour, montant toujours plus haut dans le silence glacial de l'endroit. Et au final, ce fut ce qui poussa Merlin à prendre la parole.

« Quelque chose ne va pas... C'est trop tranquille. Morgane rend ça trop facile, il aurait dû y avoir au moins une douzaine de pièges depuis le temps. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, la tension montant, car aucun d'eux n'était au courant du départ soudain de la sorcière. Mais cela fit peu de différence quand ils atteignirent une large chambre et que Katryn fit soudain un pas vers la porte la plus éloignée.

« Gwen ! Gwen est derrière cette porte ! Je le sens ! »

Arthur et les chevaliers se précipitèrent pour traverser la pièce, Elyan en tête, jusqu'à ce que le cri d'avertissement de Merlin les fasse se baisser.

Des flèches tirées depuis les murs se brisèrent sur des boucliers magiques, et Merlin grimaça sous l'impact d'avoir dû utiliser du pouvoir pur au lieu d'un sort étant donné le manque de temps.

« La pièce est piégée, je crois que c'est le sol. Je peux vous protéger, mais vous devez quand même surveiller où vous allez. Je ne peux pas traverser pendant que je dois veiller sur Katryn. »

Elyan jeta un regard en arrière, ayant traversé la moitié de l'espace avant de marcher sur un interrupteur à pression.

« J'irai ! Éloigne ces flèches de moi, Merlin ! »

Il se retourna et courut, tandis qu'Arthur comme Merlin lui criaient d'attendre, mais poussé par la culpabilité d'avoir échoué plus tôt à protéger sa sœur, il courut à travers la pièce avec une totale témérité.

Merlin jura tandis qu'il éloignait davantage de flèches du chevalier, et Arthur fut contraint de se jeter en arrière vers l'entrée de la salle pour en éviter plusieurs autres. Et à ce même moment, le magicien sut avec certitude et désespoir soudains que les paroles de Mab étaient sur le point de se réaliser.

Dans la pièce suivante, Elyan fit irruption par la porte pour trouver Gwen debout à l'autre bout, et entre eux deux flottaient une épée.

Gwen secoua la tête dans sa direction, l'avertissant de ne pas avancer.

« Non, ne fais pas un pas de plus ! Elle est enchantée pour me garder ici ! Elle se battra jusqu'à la mort ! Attends Merlin, s'il te plaît ! »

Elyan tira son épée.

« Cet endroit rend Katryn malade. Merlin est la seule chose qui la maintienne debout ici, et il ne peut pas la quitter. »

Il prépara sa lame et commença à avancer.

« Fais-moi confiance, Gwen. Je vais te sortir d'ici !

\- Non, arrête ! »

Elyan l'ignora et se jeta en avant, l'épée se mettant en mouvement dans une frénésie de coups impossibles. Elle se maniait toute seule, elle n'était pas gênée par les mouvements d'un guerrier mortel, et elle était rapide. Elyan la combattit, suivant son rythme pendant une demi-minute, avant qu'elle ne perce sa garde et le côté de sa poitrine.

Elyan haleta de douleur et recula, attirant l'épée vers la fenêtre toute proche tandis que Gwen fixait la scène avec horreur, et la jeta dehors avant de fermer les volets brusquement. L'épée revint, s'enfonçant dans le bois, mais elle ne traversa pas complètement. À la place elle resta coincée et s'immobilisa, tandis que le chevalier qui l'avait vaincue trébuchait vers sa sœur.

« Elyan ! »

Gwen se précipita à ses côtés, l'attrapant tandis qu'il tombait à genoux et s'effondrait dans ses bras. Elle saisit sa tête, tremblante.

« Je suis là. Je suis là. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, cherchant son souffla.

« Pendant un moment... J'ai cru que je n'allais pas réussir à gagner. »

Gwen caressa le côté de son visage.

« Père serait tellement fier de toi. »

Il lui prit la main.

« De toi aussi. Il serait infiniment fier. »

Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux, et elle regarda en direction de la porte avec un espoir désespéré.

« Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Juste le temps que Merlin puisse nous rejoindre, d'accord ? Ne me laisse pas, Elyan. »

Elyan lui sourit, son souffle l'abandonnant alors même qu'elle disait ces mots, et il lui serra la main une dernière fois... Puis ses yeux se fermèrent, et il resta inerte dans ses bras.

Merlin n'eut pas besoin d'entendre le cri de Gwen pour reconnaître le moment où Elyan mourut, à peine un moment avant qu'Arthur et les autres n'atteignent la pièce où il se trouvait, et à côté de lui Katryn s'immobilisa et commença à secouer la tête en signe de déni.

« Non... Non non non, il ne peut pas être mort. Il ne peut pas. »

Des larmes commencèrent à s'accumuler dans ses yeux, et sa douleur se transforma en colère contre elle-même.

« _C'est ma faute ! Je n'aurais pas dû venir ! Si je n'étais pas venue, alors tu aurais pu le protéger au lieu de veiller sur moi_! »

Sans même y penser, Merlin l'attira dans ses bras et la serra fort, secouant sa tête tandis qu'elle sanglotait dans sa chemise.

« Non, c'est plus ma faute que la tienne. J'ai choisi de t'amener de l'autre côté de la plaine. J'aurais pu te laisser dans les bois, mais je pensais que c'était trop dangereux pour toi et je savais que tu voulais être là pour Gwen... Parfois, peu importe ce qu'on choisit, on ne peut pas sauver quelqu'un s'il est destiné à mourir. Et au moins, il est mort en faisant ce qu'il voulait faire, sauver sa sœur. »

À ce stade Merlin pleurait aussi, de l'impuissance de savoir que, même aussi puissant qu'il était, il lui était impossible de sauver tout le monde. Les gens faisaient leurs propres choix, Elyan avait fait le sien, et il avait payé le prix.

~(-)~

Quatre jours plus tard, un groupe de Chevaliers se trouvèrent sur la berge du Lac d'Avalon, tandis que Merlin énonçait des prières pour l'âme d'Elyan dans l'Ancienne Langue, et le bateau transportant le corps du chevalier fut poussé sur l'eau par sa sœur et l'époux de cette dernière.

Gwen se tint là, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues, sous le bras réconfortant d'Arthur, tandis que derrière eux, Katryn se tenait debout dans un silence solennel, portant Balther. Lorsque le bateau fut assez loin, Merlin l'enflamma, tandis qu'ils faisaient leurs adieux à un autre membre perdu de la Fraternité.

Pour Merlin, de bien des façons, c'était comme perdre Lancelot à nouveau, car il avait été aussi impuissant à l'empêcher. Elyan, comme Lancelot, avait fait un choix et était mort à cause de cela, mais en le faisant, il avait protégé ceux à qui il tenait.

Quand le groupe fut de retour au château, la Fraternité se rassembla alors dans la Grande Salle. Après la mort de Lancelot, Merlin avait attendu des mois avant de choisir qui deviendrait le successeur de son esprit dans la Fraternité, mais cette fois, il savait déjà qui hériterait de l'Amulette de la Table Ronde d'Elyan. Personne n'objecta quand il appela Mordred dans la pièce, et passa l'amulette autour de son cou, et l'expression du visage de Mordred quand il la reçut révéla qu'il comprenait exactement ce que cela signifiait de se la voir offrir.

Elyan était mort pour sauver sa sœur, sa Reine, et l'espoir qu'Arthur et elle représentaient. Cet espoir d'un futur brillant était quelque chose qu'il comprenait, et désirait tout autant, et Merlin sut que c'était le cadeau qui poussa Mordred à enfin lui pardonner complètement, et bannit à jamais le futur où il aurait tué Arthur par haine... Car le jeune druide s'était tourné vers Merlin, avait incliné la tête avec respect, puis lui avait souri.

« Je suis prêt à rejoindre les rangs de mon peuple... Si les Druides de la Tempête veulent bien de moi. »

~(-)~


	44. 13) La Condamnation de la Sorcière - 1

**Chapitre 43 : La condamnation de la sorcière ~Partie 1~**

Elle suivait le chemin entre les arbres, silencieuse, incertaine et confuse. Morgane baissa les yeux sur la Marque Runique qu'elle tenait pendant qu'elle s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le Bosquet de Brineved. Pourquoi les Disirs la jugeaient-elles ainsi ? Pourquoi l'avaient-elles envoyée ?

La frustration et la colère commencèrent à monter à ces questions, alors qu'elle atteignait la grotte au cœur du bosquet et y pénétrait. Elle n'avait suivi ce chemin qu'une seule fois avant, après que Morgause l'ait nommée Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, et elle était passée entre les charmes qui pendaient sans avoir eu consciemment besoin de les éviter. Mais tout le calme qu'elle avait réussi à garder s'évanouit dans elle atteignit la caverne et vit les Disirs qui l'attendaient.

Morgane s'arrêta au bord de la pièce d'eau et leva la Marque Runique.

« Que signifie ceci ? Je suis une Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, la déesse que vous servez ! »

Les regards perçants des Disirs se focalisèrent résolument sur elle alors qu'elles répondaient.

« C'est vrai.

– Mais tu es la dernière.

– Et tu as négligé tes devoirs. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? Je recherche ce qui me revient de droit, pour que je puisse redonner sa gloire à la magie. »

Les Disir la montrèrent du doigt.

« Non, tu recherches avec égoïsme ce qui ne t'est pas destiné.

– Tu places tes propres désirs avec tes responsabilités.

– Tu places ta haine et ta soif de vengeance avant les besoins de la Triple Déesse. »

Morgane rit durement.

« C'est une déesse ! Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de moi ? »

Les Disirs parlèrent d'une seule voix.

« Sa survie. »

Morgane fronça à nouveau les sourcils, confuse.

« Quoi ? Comment cela peut-il être possible ? Je la nourris déjà, je suis liée à elle. »

Les Disirs baissèrent les mains, et toutes trois claquèrent leur bâton contre le sol, comme un dur roulement de tambour avant le jugement.

« Tu as laissé ta haine dresser un mur entre toi et la Triple Déesse, elle qui par un ancien pacte avec l'Ancienne Magie ne peut exister que tant que ses Prêtresses et les Disirs la nourrissent de leur foi.

– Mais ton cœur ne peut plus accomplir cela tant que tu suis la voie que tu as prise.

– Tu dois abandonner ton désir pour le trône de Camelot, et ne jamais plus le rechercher.

– Si tu ne le fais pas, sache que le châtiment sera grand. »

Morgane les fixa, sa colère se transformant en rage.

« Vous n'avez _aucun droit_ de me donner des ordres ! _J'aurais_ Camelot, et rien de ce que vous pourrez dire ne m'en détournera ! »

Les Disirs, après une longue pause, portèrent toutes la main à leurs robes.

« Tu as donc fait ton choix, juste comme la Triple Déesse l'avait prédit, à son grand regret.

– Ton cœur est empoisonné, et le sera presque certainement toujours. Tu l'as exprimé très clairement.

– Comme tous ceux qui aiment la Déesse et la lumière qu'elle représente vont maintenant te condamner et t'empêcher de la trahir. »

Elles tirèrent trois dagues de leurs robes, celles-là mêmes que la Sororité d'Earendel avait utilisées pour sacrifier leurs vies, et qui étaient devenues les marques de la charge des Disirs depuis ce jour.

« Mais ce ne sera pas ton unique châtiment pour l'avoir vouée à la destruction.

– Elle a choisi de disparaître de sa propre volonté, à un moment de son choix.

– Et en ce faisant, elle créera un vide dans l'Ancienne religion que seule une personne peut et va remplir.

– Tu vas perdre tout le respect qui t'était dû en tant que Grande Prêtresse.

– Et tout ce qu'elle était pour l'Ancienne Religion sera maintenant accompli par _lui_. »

Morgane, ressentant d'un coup une inquiétude et une perplexité grandissantes, recula d'un pas.

« Qui ? »

Les trois femmes levèrent leurs dagues.

« Celui qui est ta destinée et ton châtiment.

– Celui qui est éternel au cœur de la magie.

– L'Ancienne Religion passe maintenant… à Emrys et à ceux qui le servent. »

Les trois dagues s'abattirent lorsque les Disirs se poignardèrent, et Morgane hurla de choc et de déni. Elle hurla alors qu'elles s'effondraient sur le sol, trébuchant au bord de la piscine comme pour essayer de les sauver. Et puis la grotte trembla violemment, et elle laissa échapper un cri alors que la présence qu'elle avait tenue pour acquise disparut de là où elle avait été reliée à son âme.

~(-)~

« Allez, Merlin, sourit. C'est une fête, et Elyan ne voudrait pas que tu restes déprimé. »

Arthur s'assit sur le tronc à côté de Merlin, pendant qu'autour d'eux les Druides de la Tempête partageaient nourritures, chants et combats amicaux. Mordred venait tout juste d'être officiellement adopté au sein du clan et, après avoir été entraîné par deux de ses nouveaux proches, était revenu avec la veste en cuir sans manche traditionnelle du clan en remplacement de sa cape rouge. Le seul problème était que la veste n'avait pas été conçue pour être enfilée sur une cotte de mailles, et qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir été faite pour quelqu'un d'une stature bien plus fine. Dans l'ensemble, le résultat était bizarre, et attirait de nombreux rires et blagues auxquels Mordred se joignait joyeusement.

Merlin observa la scène et soupira.

« Vous avez raison, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'avais été averti que l'un d'entre nous ne reviendrait pas de la Tour, mais je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas risquer de démoraliser. Si je l'avais fait, peut-être qu'Elyan aurait attendu et ne se serait pas rué en avant comme cela. »

Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil, sourcils froncés.

« Tu avais été averti ? »

Merlin grimaça.

« La nuit que nous avons passée dans la Forêt Impénétrable. J'ai été visité par la Reine Mab, l'esprit de cette forêt et de "tous les endroits qui amènent le désespoir dans le cœur des hommes". C'est elle qui m'a indiqué comment traverser la forêt, mais après m'avoir averti elle a disparu. Elle l'a dit comme si, bien qu'elle ait choisi de nous aider alors qu'elle n'y était pas obligée, elle se fichait également du fait que l'un de nous ne meure. Elle parlait comme une force de la nature, comme si nous étions tous si petits que nous importons peu. »

Arthur soupira et serra l'épaule de Merlin.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis heureux que tu n'aies rien dit. Si tu me l'avais dit, dans l'état d'esprit où je me trouvais, j'aurais probablement interprété cet avertissement comme indiquant que Gwen ne reviendrait pas avec nous. Et au lieu d'Elyan, c'est moi qui aurais chargé aveuglément.

– Oui, mais avec vous, j'aurais au moins pu vous prêter un peu de mes pouvoirs. Cette épée n'aurait pas pu s'approcher de vous, pas avec cette barrière que vous pouvez dresser. De tous les chevaliers présents, vous étiez le seul qui avait la capacité d'affronter cette chose sans crainte. »

Arthur resserra sa prise sur l'épaule de Merlin et secoua la tête.

« Merlin, arrête de ruminer à propos de quelque chose que tu ne peux pas changer. On peut débattre à propos des si et des mais pour toute l'éternité, mais ce qui est fait est fait. Elyan voudrait qu'on avance, qu'on construise le pays dont il a rêvé à nos côtés, pas qu'on s'accroche au passé. »

Merlin sourit enfin, même si faiblement, et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement alors qu'il se débarrassait enfin de ses regrets.

« Vous avez raison. Il faut que je me concentre là-dessus… parce que vous n'êtes certainement pas assez intelligent pour être capable de le faire tout seul. »

Arthur rit à la taquinerie et se releva.

« Ca, c'est le Merlin que je connais. C'est bon de te retrouver. »

Il marqua une pause, commençant à froncer les sourcils en réalisant soudain que l'entièreté du camp s'était tue.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Merlin se leva lentement, submergé par l'impression qu'un raz de marée venait sur eux, comme une large ondulation sur la toile de la magie.

« Je ne sais pas. Je… »

Ses mots furent étouffés par un halètement alors qu'il se raidissait, et il s'effondra à genoux, s'étouffant et luttant pour reprendre son souffle, ses mains pressées sur la tête pendant qu'il grimaçait de douleur.

Arthur s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

« Merlin ?! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Mordred, comme tous les autres druides présents, haletait et tremblait. Ce fut lui qui répondit à la question d'Arthur, juste après que Merlin ait laissé échapper un cri tourmenté.

« … La Triple Déesse est morte. »

Arthur en resta bouche bée.

« Comment ? Comment est-ce même possible ? »

Merlin grogna et s'effondra sur le côté, tremblant toujours, avant de s'évanouir alors que Mordred et Arthur se précipitaient tous deux à ses côtés.

Mais c'était quelque chose dont Merlin n'était plus conscient, alors que son esprit se trouvait dans un lieu qui à première vue ressemblait à un chaos de lumière ; puis il réalisa que c'était la toile de magie qui s'étendait sur le pays, sauf que le pays n'était pas visible. Puis il se tourna, pour voir la silhouette d'une femme enveloppée de la même lumière et qui se tenait là comme si elle l'attendait.

Elle inclina la tête vers lui.

« Je te salue, Emrys, toi à qui je passe mon héritage. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Qui êtes-vous, et où sommes-nous ? »

Elle esquissa d'une main gracieuse un geste dans le voile de lumière.

« Ceci est ce à quoi l'Ancienne Magie ressemble de l'intérieur, et d'ici il est possible de voir tout ce que la magie touche. »

Elle sourit tristement.

« Quant à mon identité, je suis celle que tu connais sous le nom de Triple Déesse. »

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un pas vers elle.

« Mais vous venez juste de mourir ! »

La déesse marcha jusqu'à lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« En effet, mais en même temps pas réellement… L'Ancienne Magie m'a accordé ce dernier bienfait : la chance de parler avec toi avant que je disparaisse. »

Elle retira ses mains de son visage, et Merlin la regarda avec confusion.

« Vous vouliez me parler ? Pourquoi ? »

La déesse saisit une de ses mains, et avec un geste de l'autre, ils changèrent soudainement de position dans la toile de magie. Un second geste et l'air en dessous d'eux brilla et ondula comme de l'eau, puis, comme à travers une fenêtre brumeuse, une image des Iles Fortunées apparut.

« Ceci est l'endroit que mes Prêtresses appellent leur maison, et l'endroit où j'ai été créée. Pendant des milliers d'années, mes suivants ont considéré l'Ile comme un lieu où chercher sagesse, conseil, ou simplement venir en pèlerinage. Pour unir les peuples de la magie, l'Ile doit redevenir un tel lieu, mais pas pour les Prêtresses de la Triple Déesse. Tu dois faire de l'Ile la tienne, tout comme tu dois devenir la figure de proue qui me succédera. »

Merlin se tourna brusquement pour lui faire face.

« Vous voulez que je prenne la place d'une _déesse_ ? Mais je ne suis pas un dieu !

– Et je ne désire pas que tu le sois. »

Elle soupira et dissipa l'image.

« Dans le futur que tu envisages pour la magie, les suivants de l'Ancienne Religion n'auront pas besoin de dieux pour dire ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal. Ils n'auront pas besoin de telles directions, et vont à la place se gouverner eux-mêmes au travers de l'Ordre de Prêtres et de Prêtresses que tu devras créer. Un Ordre qui devra écouter l'Ancienne Religion pour lui-même, entendre ses volontés et ses conseils de ses propres oreilles, et qui n'aura plus besoin d'interprètes comme toi et moi. »

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, essayant d'appréhender le travail qu'il faudrait pour parvenir à cela.

« Mais comment pourrais-je le faire ? Je ne peux pas y consacrer le temps qu'il faudrait, pas sans laisser Arthur sans défense. »

Encore une fois la déesse prit son visage entre ses mains et sourit.

« Ne crains rien, Emrys, car ceci est mon dernier don à ce monde. Avant d'envoyer une Marque Runique à Morgane, les Disirs ont envoyé des messages à ceux que j'ai choisis pour cette tâche. En ce moment même, ces personnes se rassemblent sur l'Ile, les hommes et les femmes qui t'aideron bâtir ton héritage. Ils t'attendent, Emrys. Lorsque tu te réveilleras, tu devras te rendre sur l'Ile et devenir le meneur dont ils auront besoin. Embrasse ce don, Emrys, car par mon sacrifice j'ai accordé ma bénédiction à toi et à ce pays. Je sais que tu en feras bon usage. »

Elle recula et lui accorda un dernier sourire triste. Puis, avec un soupir semblable au souffle du vent, la lumière qui l'entourait et la maintenait entière se défit et elle disparut.

Les cordons du pouvoir qui l'avait reliée à l'Ancienne Magie pendaient maintenant lâchement, pendant que Merlin se tenait là, son esprit comme échoué dans ce lieu qui était partout et nulle part à la fois. Pendant un instant, il se demanda comment il était censé se « réveiller », puis il sentit une légère traction venant des courants de pouvoir tout autour de lui. L'Ancienne Magie l'appelait, sa « voix » aussi familière et rassurante pour lui que celle de sa mère, et sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, sa magie répondit.

Les filaments de pouvoirs vinrent à lui, mais au lieu de l'entourer comme ils l'avaient fait pour la déesse, ils disparurent en lui comme une partie de son âme, et soudain ce fut comme s'il avait retrouvé une part de lui-même dont il ne savait pas qu'elle était manquante. L'Ancienne Magie l'accueillit, comme si lui manquait à elle aussi un élément essentiel, et désormais ils étaient tous deux liés l'un à l'autre à nouveau.

De retour au camp des Druides de la Tempête, ce qui lui avait paru durer de longues minutes au cœur de l'Ancienne Magie, fut à peine suffisant pour que Mordred ne l'atteigne dans le monde extérieur. Avant même que le chevalier puisse poser une main sur l'épaule de Merlin pour vérifier son état, les yeux du sorcier s'ouvrirent d'un coup et il se releva avec une vitesse et une grâce irréelle alors qu'une pointe de dorée quittait ses yeux.

Après une hésitation due au mouvement déconcertant de Merlin et à son expression lointaine, la voix d'Arthur brisa le silence.

« Merlin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Merlin se tourna pour leur faire face, et la froideur de son expression se transforma en un sourire.

« Nous devons aller jusqu'à l'Ile des Bienheureux. On m'a averti que des gens m'y attendaient. »


	45. 13) La Condamnation de la Sorcière - 2

Chapitre 45 : La condamnation de la sorcière ~Partie 2~

La cour centrale bruissait d'activité, même si seuls quatre chevaux étaient en train d'être préparés. Arthur insistait pour accompagner Merlin sur l'Ile des Bienheureux, Mordred souhaitait venir également, et après avoir entendu que ses amis partaient « à l'aventure », Gauvain avait décidé de son propre chef de les suivre pour aider à garder Arthur loin des ennuis… même si le Roi était le premier à dire que ce serait l'inverse.

Depuis les évènements au camp des Druides de la Tempête, Merlin avait agi un peu plus étrangement que d'ordinaire. Il continuait à s'arrêter de temps en temps comme s'il entendait des choses, avant de secouer la tête et de revenir à ce qu'il faisait, et cela commençait à inquiéter Arthur.

Après qu'ils soient partis et qu'ils aient atteint les bois, le Roi pressa son cheval pour venir aux côtés du sorcier.

« Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, Merlin ? Tu es bizarre depuis hier. »

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'œil, conscient que Mordred et Gauvain le regardaient également, et soupira. Il pouvait bien leur donner quelques informations.

« Quand je me suis évanoui, j'ai vu la Triple Déesse. L'Ancienne Magie lui avait accordé un dernier bienfait, pour qu'elle puisse me parler. »

Arthur le dévisagea.

« Alors c'est _elle_ qui t'a dit de te rendre sur l'Ile. »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui soit arrivée. Après qu'elle m'ait dit ce qu'elle devait me dire, l'Ancienne Magie l'a libérée et elle a disparu, mais pas les liens qui l'avaient reliée à elle. Ils m'ont appelé et ma magie a répondu… Je suis relié à l'Ancienne Magie maintenant, tout comme elle l'était. »

Il grimaça.

« C'est comme un sens supplémentaire à l'arrière de la tête, et c'est un peu… distrayant. Je vais m'y habituer. »

Arthur ne semblait que légèrement perturbé par les explications de Merlin, mais Mordred était bouche bée.

« Tu as pris la place de la Triple Déesse en tant que conscience souveraine de l'Ancienne Magie ? »

Arthur devint rigide sous le choc, Gauvin cligna des yeux avec une totale confusion, et Merlin fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser pour répondre à ça.

Il haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose que oui. »

Arthur le regarda à nouveau, bouche bée.

« Tu supposes que oui ?! Merlin, c'est… c'est énorme ! »

Merlin grimaça.

« Oui, oui, l'Ancienne Magie a une "volonté", mais pas de conscience, et donc la Triple Déesse servait d'esprit et d'interprète de ses souhaits, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi vous en faites tout un plat. »

Il se tut un instant.

« De mon point de vue, lorsqu'elle s'est liée à moi… c'était comme rentrer à la maison. Comme si j'avais trouvé une part de moi qui manquait, que j'avais attendu, et l'Ancienne Magie m'attendait aussi. »

Gauvain le dévisageait.

« Tu sembles prendre ça à la légère, Merlin, mais vu la manière dont tu as rendu Mordred sans voix, alors Arthur a raison et ceci est énorme. »

Merlin les regarda tous longuement avant de soupirer avec résignation.

« Je ne vais même pas essayer de l'expliquer. Nous savons tous que l'Ancienne Magie m'a "créé" pour être le plus puissant sorcier qui ait jamais vécu, donc je peux tout aussi bien me dire que j'ai toujours été censé faire ceci. Ça a certainement du sens quand je prends ça de cette façon, je suis Emrys après tout. "Maitre de l'Ancienne Religion" colle assez bien avec ça. »

Le silence tomba entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes, Mordred commença à marmonner quelque chose. Ce n'était pas un sort, mais plutôt une prière pour avoir l'aide de l'Ancienne Magie, et l'effet sur Merlin fut immédiat.

Il tressaillit et regarda en arrière.

« S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça. C'est encore pire à courte portée que ça ne l'est avec toutes les demandes distantes que je n'arrête pas de recevoir. Mais si ta prière pour de l'aide était sincère, alors je dois y répondre. Sois patient, et sois assuré que l'Ancienne Magie sait ce qu'elle fait. C'est la réponse que tous les autres reçoivent. »

Arthur le dévisagea à nouveau.

« À chaque fois que tu sembles ailleurs, comme si tu écoutais quelque chose, tu réponds à des _prières_ ? »

Merlin le toisa d'un air dégouté.

« Bien sûr que non ! L'Ancienne Magie y répond, pas moi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de les _entendre_. Voilà à quoi je dois m'habituer, les bloquer. »

Il se tut et s'assombrit.

« Mais il y en a une que je ne peux pas ignorer, même si j'en ai envie… Morgane, elle n'arrête pas de prier depuis hier, mais l'Ancienne Magie refuse de lui répondre. À chaque nouvel essai, elle semble de plus en plus désespérée. »

Gauvain renifla.

« Elle aurait dû y penser avant de kidnapper Gwen. Peut-être qu'alors les Disirs ne lui auraient pas envoyé cette Marque Runique. »

La voix de Merlin le coupa.

« Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que, pour que la Triple Déesse meure, elle ait dû ordonner aux Disirs d'en finir ? Que les Disirs se sont tuées pour qu'elle aussi meure au moment où elle le voudrait, sans doute juste devant Morgane ? »

Cela fit taire Gauvain, ainsi qu'Arthur et Mordred. Personne ne parla pour le reste de la journée, pendant qu'ils chevauchaient vers l'Ile, l'atteignant alors que la nuit commençait à tomber.

Un batelier les attendait, et il s'inclina sans un mot devant Merlin alors que les quatre hommes embarquaient. Ils restèrent silencieux, même si Arthur sentit monter son appréhension lorsqu'ils approchèrent du rivage de l'Ile. Même sans magie, il commençait à ressentir une sorte _d'attente_ tout autour d'eux, et ce que l'Ile attendait devint clair à l'instant où Merlin y posa le pied.

Le sol trembla, dans un mouvement doux qui se propagea en un anneau de vaguelette à travers le lac. Ce ne fut pas tout. Dans les instants suivants, des silhouettes commencèrent à se montrer tout autour du quai. Au niveau du sol, sur les murs au-dessus, et sous les arches qui s'enfonçaient dans le temple.

Tous regardaient Merlin. Il était celui qu'ils attendaient tous, et malgré les nombreux visages, certaines étaient immédiatement reconnaissables.

Kalem descendit les escaliers jusqu'au quai, suivis par Alator et un homme que Merlin n'avait pas depuis presque dix ans… Aglain.

Le druide sourit pendant qu'il s'avançait pour venir étreindre Merlin, et il semblait fier de lui.

« Vous étiez juste une petite pousse quand je vous ai vu pour la dernière fois, et maintenant vous êtes devenus un grand arbre qui va répandre sa sagesse à tous les possesseurs de magie. C'est bon de vous voir à nouveau.

– C'est vrai. »

Il se tourna vers Kalem.

« Donc, vous avez été appelés ici ? Étant donné que vous servez comme Haut Prêtre associé à mon clan, j'aurais pensé que vous m'auriez parlé de ceci. »

Kalem sourit tout en prenant la place d'Aglain pour éteindre Merlin.

« Lorsque tu es convoqué par la Déesse, qui te demande de ne rien dire à personne, tu obéis. Je suis honoré d'être l'un de ceux qu'elle a choisis pour sa dernière action pour ses disciples, car vous aider à construire Albion a longtemps été mon rêve. »

Merlin regarda maintenant Alator.

« Les Cathas ont également été convoqués ? »

Alator hocha la tête.

« Oui, et tous ceux d'entre nous qui restent sont venus. Il a été décidé que nous formerons la garde de l'Ile, si vous êtes d'accord. »

Merlin sourit.

« Les Cathas sont de puissants guerriers, et je serai honoré de les voir servir comme gardiens de cette place. »

Il commença à monter les marches et s'adressa au reste des présents.

« Chacun d'entre vous est venu ici dans un seul but, pour voir renaitre l'Ancienne Religion. Le temps de la Triple Déesse est terminé, et par sa volonté le devoir de veiller à ce que l'Ancienne Religion devienne une communauté qui se gouvernera elle-même me revient. Je pourrais vous dicter à tous ce que je veux que vous fassiez, mais je ne le ferai pas. À la place, je vous demanderais seulement ceci. Que le Code Myrrdin que j'ai créé soit enseigné et répandu sur tout Albion. Que ceux qui ont de la magie apprennent à respecter le pouvoir qui leur a été donné, et l'utilisent sagement pour le bien de ceux qui les entourent. Vous connaissez mieux vos propres forces que moi : je n'ai jamais rencontré la plupart d'entre vous avant aujourd'hui. Je vais tous vous laisser décider quels rôles vous jouerez le mieux, car nous sommes tous venus ici dans un esprit d'unité pour le bien de tous. »

Un par un, tous les sorciers et sorcières hochèrent la tête et s'inclinèrent, mais ne bougèrent pas de leur place après s'être redressés. Et lorsque Merlin fronça les sourcils avec étonnement, Kalem et Alator placèrent chacun une main sur ses épaules.

« Mais même un Ordre autogouverné a besoin d'un leader qui commandera le respect de tous ceux qui vont passer de l'ancienne voix à la nouvelle.

– Quelque chose qui leur sera familier, même si vous serez le tout premier homme à tenir ce rôle. »

Aglain s'avança avant de tourner pour faire face à Merlin.

« Vous devez devenir le Grand Prêtre de l'Ile des Bienheureux, le plus haut rang qu'un mortel puisse tenir dans l'Ancienne Religion. »

Merlin prit une profonde inspiration, se remémorant les paroles de la Déeesse. Elle lui avait dit qu'il devrait devenir une figure de proue pour le nouvel Ordre.

« Alors j'accepte cet honneur et ce devoir. Je serais le pilier qui soutiendra notre chemin vers le futur dont nous rêvons ensemble, et je vous nommerais comme tel. Vous serez tous connus comme l'Ordre de Fothweard, qui regardera toujours vers le futur. »

Un applaudissement lent fut lancé par un prêtre loin au-dessus, et il fut vite rejoint par tous, alors que même Arthur, Mordred et Gauvain applaudissaient leur ami. Mais alors qu'il semblait qu'ils allaient tous se diriger vers le Grand Autel, un silence absolu tomba alors qu'un autre bateau, bien plus petit, heurta le quai à côté de celui qui avait emmené le sorcier.

Morgane, semblant échevelée et désorientée, en sortit pour les regarder avec de grands yeux alors que presque chaque homme et femme présent lui tournait le dos en silence. Un seul homme choisit de l'approcher, de lui parler, et il le fit avec une grande solennité.

Aglain s'arrêta devant Morgane, avec une expression de tristesse et de désappointement.

« Cela fait bien longtemps, Morgane, depuis que j'ai assuré à une jeune femme effrayée que sa magie ne le rendait pas mauvaise. Une femme à qui j'ai dit qu'elle pouvait utiliser sa magie pour le bien, et qui a ressenti de l'espoir à ces mots. »

Aglain secoua la tête.

« Vous étiez si pleine de lumière, de promesses, et pourtant vous avez rejeté tout cela. Vous devez partir, maintenant.

– Attendez ».

L'appel de Merlin les surprit tous alors qu'il se tournait vers Morgane.

« Elle est venue ici pour pleurer la Déesse, et en dépit des erreurs qu'elle a faites, je vais l'y autoriser… Morgane, vous pouvez rester sur l'Ile jusqu'à demain au coucher du soleil. Un des symboles de la Déesse était le ciel, aussi je suggère que vous vous dirigiez vers la plus haute des tours et la pleuriez de là-bas. Vous n'approcherez d'aucun des autels et ne participerez à aucune des cérémonies. Si vous désobéissez à ces ordres, vous serez expulsées immédiatement. Si vous essayez d'interférer avec ma nomination au rang de Grand Prêtre, vous serez attaquées. Tenez compte de cet avertissement, parce que je ne suis pas celui qui vous menace. Les personnes ici vous abattront sans hésitation si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, et ce ne sera pas sous mon ordre. Ils choisiront d'eux-mêmes de le faire. »

Puis Merlin tourna le dos à Morgane, tout comme Aglain, dans le même rejet symbolique que les autres porteurs de magie présents. Pendant ce temps, Gauvain commença à bafouiller et la montra du doigt.

« Tu la laisses _rester_ ?

– Ferme-là, Gauvain. »

Arthur le dépassa pour suivre Merlin et les autres dans les escaliers.

« Parfois il faut montrer un peu de miséricorde, même si la personne qui la reçoit ne le mérite pas. Parce que ne pas le faire signifierait s'abaisser à leur niveau. »

Gauvain adressa une dernière grimace à Morgane, et suivit les autres tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe. En quelques instants, Morgane se retrouva complètement seule sur le quai, coincée à l'intérieur du cauchemar que lui avaient prédit les Disirs.

Elle fit demi-tour et fuit vers l'extrémité de l'Ile, où se trouvait la plus haute des tours. Après avoir atteint le sommet, elle se jeta sur les pierres, sanglotant sous le ciel qui s'assombrissait.


	46. 13) La Condamnation de la Sorcière - 3

Chapitre 46 : La condamnation de la sorcière ~Partie 3~

Ce ne fut pas la lumière du soleil levant qui la réveilla, mais plutôt la magie de l'Ile qui frémissait d'anticipation.

Morgane ouvrit les yeux, encore rougis par les larmes de la nuit précédente, et se leva lentement. En haut de la tour, le vent fouetta ses cheveux dès qu'elle quitta l'abri du mur d'enceinte, avant de se répandre sur l'Ile vers la cour herbeuse à son extrémité.

Elle rejoignit le bord de la tour, observant l'endroit où la lumière dorée de l'aube commençait juste à pénétrer les ombres autour du Maitre Autel. Le rituel qui s'était déroulé toute la nuit approchait de sa fin, lorsque les rayons du soleil toucheraient enfin l'autel et la silhouette allongée dessus.

Morgane resserra sa prise sur le mur, essayant de ne pas trembler. Au cours de ses études pour devenir Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, Morgause lui avait parlé de ce rituel. Si les Disirs étaient considérées comme les interprétatrices directes de la Déesse, la Prêtresse de l'Ile servait de contre-pouvoir, celle qui interprétait directement la volonté de l'Ancienne Magie et qui intervenait si elle pensait que les Disirs avaient commis une erreur. Bien sûr, cela n'était jamais arrivé de toute l'histoire de la Déesse, mais le symbolisme de la charge était ce qui comptait.

Et maintenant, avec la disparition de la Déesse, ce n'était plus uniquement symbolique… Merlin avait été choisi pour interpréter la volonté de l'Ancienne Magie, et jusqu'à sa mort, il serait désormais la plus haute autorité de l'Ancienne Religion. Il serait le Seigneur de toute la Magie.

Morgane serra les dents avec amertume et baissa la tête, consciente qu'aucun pouvoir en sa possession ne pouvait stopper le rituel qui se déroulait plus bas. Il y avait près d'une centaine de sorciers, et elle savait que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient des Grands Prêtres et Prêtresses de régions et Ordres divers. Tenter d'interférer serait du suicide, car aucun d'eux ne reconnaitrait désormais ses droits et elle savait qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à l'abattre. Elle était souillée à leurs yeux, une traitresse à l'Ancienne Religion.

« Tu te sens seule, n'est-ce pas ? Te languissant ici dans tes regrets. »

Morgane se tourna brusquement à cette voix, et vit la silhouette fanée d'une femme dans une longue robe rouge en lambeaux. Il n'y avait aucun doute que cette femme était un esprit, un mort qui était revenu du royaume de l'au-delà jusqu'ici.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La femme sourit fièrement.

« Je suis Nimue, la précédente Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile des Bienheureux. Comme pour mes prédécesseurs, l'Ancienne Magie m'a permis d'être présente pour la nomination de mon successeur. »

Morgane fronça les sourcils.

« Si vous avez la permission de quitter le Royaume des Esprits pour assister à la cérémonie, alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Nimue marcha jusqu'au coin de la tour pour observer le Maitre Autel et le soleil qui progressait lentement vers lui.

« Il n'y a pas de place pour moi là-bas, et je ne pense pas que je serais la bienvenue. La dernière rencontre entre Merlin et moi ne fut pas heureuse. »

Morgane jeta à un coup d'œil à la silhouette allongée de Merlin avant de revenir à l'esprit.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

Nimue soupira puis répondit fraichement.

« J'ai tué Gaius comme prix de la vie d'Arthur lorsqu'il fut mordu par la Bête glatissante. Merlin m'a ensuite tuée, échangeant ma vie pour ramener Gaius d'entre les morts. »

Choquée, Morgane la dévisagea.

« Il vous a _tuées_ ? »

Nimue la regarda, avec un amusement pour les évènements passés que seuls les morts pouvaient afficher, et ce même si cet évènement était sa propre mort.

« Je pensais jouer avec le destin et la destinée, les plier ainsi que lui à mes propres fins, et j'en ai payé le prix. Telle est la voie de l'équilibre. Telle est la volonté de l'Ancienne Magie. Si j'avais vécu au-delà de ce jour, alors il est probable que j'aurais reçu tout comme toi une Marque Runique, certes pour un crime bien moindre, et je me serai repenti de mes erreurs. L'Ancienne Magie a travaillé dur pour permettre ce jour-ci, et elle ne m'aurait pas autorisé à l'empêcher. »

Morgane baissa à nouveau le regard vers la cérémonie et fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends toujours pas. Pourquoi ont-ils choisi Merlin pour être le prêtre ? Pourquoi pas Emrys ? C'est lui qui est supposé être leur meneur. »

Nimue observa Morgane pendant de longues secondes, avant de sourire d'un air entendu.

« Parce qu'Emrys sait que la meilleure façon de s'assurer que ses enseignements perdurent est de confier le futur à la nouvelle génération. Le jour où Merlin m'a tuée fut le jour où il a accepté Emrys comme son maitre. Il a beaucoup appris de lui depuis. »

Morgane serra les poings.

« Donc Merlin est vraiment son étudiant. Je me doutais qu'il était le toutou d'Emrys, mais je n'en étais pas sure. Il l'avait juste laissé entendre. »

Nimue rit à ses hypothèses.

« Merlin n'est pas un simple petit chien. »

Elle se rapprocha de Morgane, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Tu dois penser à lui et Emrys comme à une seule force, une barrière concertée entre toi et ce que tu désires. Ce que Merlin sait, Emrys le sait. Mais comprends ceci. Emrys est le plus puissant des sorciers, qui vivra éternellement. Tu n'approcheras jamais de sa puissance, et pourtant en neuf ans, Merlin est presque parvenu à l'égaler. Ils sont tous les deux hors de ta portée. »

Morgane recula, s'éloignant du froid qui semblait émaner de Nimue.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ? »

Nimue ricana.

« Je te le dis pour que tu saches à quel point tes efforts pour prendre Camelot sont vains. »

Elle tourna autour de Morgane.

« Ne te méprends pas, je ne suis pas ici pour t'aider ou te réconforter. Si je ressens de la colère envers Merlin pour m'avoir tué, elle est bien pâle en comparaison de la fureur que je ressens pour toi. »

Morgane la dévisagea avec indignation.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous en colère contre moi ? Je ne vous ai jamais rencontré auparavant ! »

Nimue s'arrêta, et son regard était de glace par-dessus son grondement de colère.

« Tu as tué la Triple Déesse ! Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire plus surement si tu avais poignardé les Disirs toi-même ! »

Sa voix diminua jusqu'à un murmure empli de douleur et d'angoisse.

« Mes pouvoirs et ma charge en tant que Grande Prêtresse de l'Ile m'ont accordé une très longue vie. Pendant plus d'un _siècle_ , j'ai servi la Déesse, lui ai consacré tout ma vie, et puis _tu_ as causé sa mort après juste une poignée d'années comme son acolyte !

– Je… »

Nimue montra Morgane du doigt, la condamnation présente dans chacun de ses mots.

« Sache ceci, Morgane Pendragon. Ce n'est pas ton destin de gouverner Camelot, et ce ne le sera _jamais_. Ton destin est d'être l'ombre de la lumière d'Emrys, la haine de son amour, le désespoir de son espoir. Ce ne sera que lorsque tu accepteras que Camelot ne sera jamais tien que tu pourras échapper à la prison de ta destinée. Jusqu'à ce jour, j'espère que tu pourriras dans le désespoir, tenu à l'écart par ceux que tu as trahis. »

Elle releva la tête, fière et provocatrice.

« Le règne de la Triple Déesse est révolu. Puisse le règne d'Emrys durer longtemps ! »

Nimue disparut dans un souffle de vent qui poussa Morgane à protéger son visage. Et lorsqu'elle fut partie, la magie de l'Ile frissonna avant de s'élever triomphalement.

Morgane fit demi-tour pour regarder vers le Maitre Autel, là où la lumière du soleil brillait au-dessus de Merlin comme une bénédiction. Elle regardait toujours lorsque la masse des disciples d'Emrys se rassembla autour de lui alors qu'il se redressait et descendait de l'autel. En tant que dernière Grande Prêtresse de la Triple Déesse, elle aurait dû être à sa place un jour. Mais maintenant, la Déesse était morte, et Emrys avait pris sa place, juste comme Merlin avait pris la place qu'elle, Morgane, aurait dû avoir. Elle qui était maintenant condamnée par les vivants aussi bien que par les morts.

Morgane se précipita au bas de la tour, submergée par la rage et les yeux brillants d'une lueur de pure folie. Elle voulait sa vengeance, et savait que même si elle ne pouvait pas l'obtenir ici, elle pouvait l'obtenir par d'autres moyens. Merlin et Emrys lui avaient tout pris, alors désormais elle se battrait encore plus pour détruire tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti et ce dont ils se souciaient.

Son départ de l'Ile passa inaperçu, même le passeur refusant de la voir alors qu'elle faisait avancer sa petite embarcation à travers l'eau par la magie. Son cheval était là où elle l'avait laissé, bien reposé après la nuit écoulée. C'était tout aussi bien pour la pauvre bête vite poussée à un train d'enfer, pendant que Morgane fonçait sur Camelot poussée par la vengeance.

Mais lorsqu'elle arriva, elle ne se précipita pas pour créer sortilèges et destructions. Pour son œil intérieur, les murs brillaient de protections, et elle savait que toute sorcellerie imprudente amènerait Merlin ici, sur les ailes de l'une de ces misérables vouivres de compagnie, avec l'intégralité de son nouvel Ordre sur ses talons. Non, pour prendre sa revanche, elle devrait se montrer subtile, et une longue torture pur Camelot serait bien plus satisfaisante.

Morgane s'attarda en bordure de la cité, attendant une chance de s'y infiltrer. Elle gardait sa magie serrée contre son noyau, de telle sorte que pour les alarmes, elle n'émette pas plus de magie qu'un simple prestidigitateur. Non, Merlin n'aurait pas rendu les alarmes _si_ sensibles, car cela aurait signifié des perturbations continuelles lors des allées et venues de la population sans cesse grandissante des porteurs de magie de Camelot. Les alarmes sur le château la détecteraient sans doute, mais Morgane savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller si loin. Gwen aimait se promener parmi les habitants de la cité, leur parler, s'enquérir de leurs besoins, et ils l'aimaient pour cela. Mais c'était également une faiblesse qu'elle pouvait exploiter.

Ce fut quand Gwen fit sa promenade quotidienne à travers la ville haute, sans escorte, car en pleine confiance dans cette zone proche du palais, que Morgane frappa. Un instant de distraction causé par un tonneau qui se renversa fit que les spectateurs ne virent pas leur Reine se faire attraper et tirer dans une ruelle. Ce fut là que Morgane plaqua une main contre la bouche de Gwen, pour l'empêcher d'appeler à l'aide.

Morgane sourit avec malice en croisant les yeux effrayés de Gwen, puis son regard glissa jusqu'au bracelet au poignet de la reine.

« Tu penses que ton précieux bibelot va t'apporter de l'aide ? Peu importe qui il est censé prévenir lorsque tu es menacé par la magie, il n'aidera pas. Pas après que je m'en sois occupé à la Tour. »

Son sourire se transforma en ricanement.

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas ici pour te tuer… Non, je suis ici pour finir ce que mes mandragores ont commencé. Il est temps pour toi de jouer à un petit jeu. »


	47. 14) Morgane et son alliée - Partie 1

Chapitre 47 : Morgane et son alliée ~Partie 1~

« C'est bien agréable, n'est-ce-pas ? Rien que nous deux. »

« Enfin, rien que nous trois. »

Gwen sourit à Arthur, avant que tous deux regardent Merlin, qui chevauchait à quelques mètres derrière eux. Ils n'étaient pas si loin de la cité, sur l'un des chemins que les nobles aimaient le plus pour partir en balade le matin, et le temps n'aurait pu être mieux.

Arthur sourit.

« Merlin ? Oh, il ne compte pas. »

Le magicien renifla.

« Et qui a suggéré qu'on parte en balade ensemble ? Vous. Bien que, dans mes souvenirs, j'étais censé y aller tout seul, puis Guenièvre et vous vous trouviez aux écuries quand j'y suis allé et vous avez si gentiment proposé que je vienne avec vous. »

Arthur lui donna un regard sympathique.

« Ta tête t'ennuie toujours ? »

L'expression de Merlin devint résignée, ce qui révéla à quel point il était fatigué. Les derniers jours ne lui avaient pas permis de dormir correctement.

« Vous parlez de l'écho constant qui vient de l'Île Fortunée, combinée avec la distraction constante des prières à l'Ancienne Magie ? Oui, ça m'ennuie toujours. »

Gwen rit en entendant son ton d'autodérision.

« Je sais que tu peux t'y habituer, Merlin. Tu as réussi à le faire avec tout le reste jusqu'à maintenant. »

Merlin roula des yeux devant la taquinerie.

« C'est ça, moquez-vous du magicien quand sa magie n'est littéralement rien d'autre qu'une épine dans le pied. Si je n'ai pas une bonne nuit de sommeil bientôt, j'en volerai peut-être une à Arthur. Vu le temps qu'il passe au lit, ça ne lui manquera pas. »

Gwen et Arthur rirent tous les deux à cela, et l'atmosphère joyeuse continua tandis qu'ils avançaient le long du chemin. Mais à peine cent mètres plus loin, quelque chose explosa devant le cheval d'Arthur, le faisant se cabrer et sauter sur le côté de surprise.

Le mouvement fit qu'Arthur mit tout son poids sur son étrier droit et la selle tourna soudainement, le désarçonnant. Il tomba brutalement au sol et deux bandits sortirent des sous-bois en courant, mais ils ne firent pas plus de trois pas avant que Merlin lève une main dans leur direction.

 _« Astrice! »_

La force avec laquelle ils furent projetés en arrière choqua même Merlin, qui avait seulement l'intention de les assommer, et il n'y avait aucun doute qu'au moment où ils percuteraient quelque chose, ils seraient morts instantanément.

Arthur se leva et se tourna vers son ami.

« Ce n'était pas une réaction un peu trop disproportionnée ? »

Merlin grimaça.

« Désolé, j'ai mal calculé. J'ai beaucoup plus de pouvoirs qu'il y a quelques jours, et je suis encore en train de m'y habituer. »

Il descendit de cheval pour aller inspecter l'un des hommes, et recula dès qu'il eut confirmé qu'ils étaient morts.

« Pas d'interrogation pour ces deux-là. »

Arthur s'approcha, et déguisa soigneusement sa réaction en voyant l'état dans lequel l'un des attaquants était. Celui qui avait percuté un rocher.

« Je ne crois pas qu'on en aurait eu besoin, c'étaient visiblement des bandits amateurs. Ils attendaient certainement pour tendre une embuscade à des femmes nobles ou à des hommes moins talentueux à l'épée. Ils en avaient probablement après l'argent ou les bijoux, ça arrive assez souvent, même s'il faudra que je parle avec le chevalier en charge des patrouilles. Cet endroit doit être patrouillé plus souvent. »

« En effet. »

Ils laissèrent les bandits où ils se trouvaient, et retournèrent à l'endroit où Gwen attendait, sur son cheval. Elle semblait un peu secouée, mais sourit lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils allaient bien. Le seul blessé était Arthur, et ce n'était pas si grave.

Ils retournèrent au château, Arthur partageant le cheval de Gwen, et il renvoya une patrouille pour enterrer les hommes morts après avoir cherché quelque chose qui pourrait leur indiquer d'où ils venaient. Pendant ce temps, il alla voir Gaius, qui se montra bien plus tourmenté par l'accident qu'Arthur.

« Sire, vous avez beaucoup de chance. Avec une chute pareille, vous auriez pu vous rompre le cou. »

Gaius mit de la pommade sur les écorchures et les bleus sur le bras gauche d'Arthur, pendant que le roi fronçait les sourcils.

« Je suis encore surpris que des bandits osent tendre une embuscade si près de la cité. Ils auraient dû savoir que ça signifierait une mort presque certaine. Même quand les dames de la cour sortent en balade, elles ont toujours une escorte, et ils n'étaient que deux. C'était du suicide dans tous les cas. »

Le médecin finit de bander la peau recouverte de pommade, et recula pour qu'Arthur puisse se lever.

« Eh bien, malheureusement quelquefois les personnes prennent des mesures désespérées pour un peu d'argent. Mais c'était leur choix, et ils en ont subi les conséquences. »

Arthur grimaça.

« Au moins leur mort était rapide. »

A cette remarque, Merlin, qui venait juste d'entrer, sursauta visiblement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisserai pas ça se reproduire, assura-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils. Vous ne croyez pas que leur présence était une coïncidence ? Ils ont attaqué. Nous n'étions pas les premiers à quitter les écuries ce matin. Il y avait un autre groupe de cavaliers cinq minutes avant nous, avec deux femmes nobles. Je viens de demander aux palefreniers... Si ces hommes cherchaient une cible facile, alors pourquoi les ont-ils laissé passer pour nous attaquer ? »

« Tu penses que c'était une embuscade délibérée ? »

L'expression de Merlin se durcit.

« J'ai jeté un œil à votre selle... La sangle a été décousue et recousue de telle sorte qu'elle ne pouvait que se rompre. Si je n'avais pas été là, et que vous étiez tombé plus fort que ça, ces deux hommes à eux seuls auraient pu vous tuer, Gwen et vous. Quelqu'un a essayé de vous tuer, Arthur, et nous devons découvrir qui. »

Arthur se leva, son expression devenant indéchiffrable comme souvent lorsqu'il découvrait une tentative d'assassinat. Ça lui était arrivé tellement de fois qu'il en était devenu dans un sens insensible.

Puis il parla, pensif.

« Seules trois personnes ont régulièrement accès à ma selle. Moi, mon serviteur et nous savons tous les deux qu'il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille... et Tyr Seward. Mais il s'occupe de mes écuries personnelles depuis cinq ans, et il n'a jamais rien fait de mal. »

Gwen prit le bras d'Arthur, et parla solennellement.

« Mais quelquefois les gens commettent des folies pour un peu d'argent. »

Ses mots tirèrent Arthur de son impasse, et il hocha la tête.

« Merlin, fais arrêter Tyr et amène-le à la Chambre du Conseil, puis va fouiller sa maison avec Sire Léon. Je lui demanderai la vérité moi-même, lorsque vous reviendrez tous les deux. »

Merlin hocha la tête et partit, un sentiment de malaise dans l'estomac. Il connaissait bien Tyr, c'était un jeune homme joyeux qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Il était bien meilleur que les ronchons qu'il avait remplacé, le duo qui avait tourmenté Liam jusqu'à ce que l'incident avec le 'fantôme' du Sort de Parole les ait fait décider de chercher du travail ailleurs quelques semaines après. Tyr adorait travailler avec les chevaux, en dépit de l'odeur des écuries, et était très fier de travailler pour le roi.

Merlin se força à oublier ces pensées. Pour ce qu'il en savait, il pouvait y avoir un ensorcellement impliqué, et Tyr avait pu y prendre part contre sa volonté, mais en même temps Gwen avait raison... Quelquefois, l'argent, si proposé en quantités suffisantes, pouvait s'avérer trop tentant même pour les personnes les plus honnêtes.

C'est Gauvain qu'il envoya pour arrêter Tyr, lui faisant confiance pour être ferme mais gentil avec le palefrenier, et ce travail serait accompli tandis que la maison que Tyr partageait avec sa mère serait fouillée. C'était la partie que Merlin n'avait pas hâte d'accomplir, sachant que son expression sérieuse et son escorte de chevaliers constituaient une vue intimidante tandis qu'il traversait la ville basse.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la maison, il frappa légèrement plutôt que de tambouriner à la porte. Tant qu'une part de lui espérerait que Tyr soit innocent, il serait poli et calme vis-à-vis de la mère du jeune homme.

Une femme âgée ouvrit la porte, et fronça les sourcils de confusion lorsque Merlin l'écarta gentiment pour entrer.

« Gelda Seward ? Votre fils, Tyr Seward, vit ici avec vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête, commençant à avoir l'air effrayée tandis que Léon et trois autres chevaliers suivaient Merlin à l'intérieur.

« Est-ce qu'il y a eu un ennui quelconque ? »

Léon lui répondit

« Il a été arrêté parce qu'on le soupçonne de trahison. »

« Non, ce n'est pas possible, vous devez faire une erreur ! Mon fils est aussi dévoué au Roi que vous-même ! »

La voix de Merlin interrompit les bruits des chevaliers qui fouillaient la maison.

« Ou peut-être pas. »

Il montra une pelote de fil rouge épais... exactement le même que celui qui avait été utilisé pour saboter la selle. Elle avait été cachée sous le matelas du lit de Tyr.

Léon la regarda.

« Est-ce que ça correspond ? »

Merlin sortit les morceaux de fil qu'il avait pris de la selle de sa poche, et les tint dans sa main, la pelote dans l'autre, avant de murmurer.

 _« Gif thu langest, edhweirfe. »_

Ses yeux brillèrent légèrement, et les morceaux de fils se rassemblèrent en un tout... puis cette longueur se rattacha à l'extrémité de la pelote. Puis il regarda Gelda, solennel.

« Le fil utilisé pour saboter la selle du roi est retourné d'où il venait, et il venait de cette pelote. A moins qu'une autre preuve soit attestée par le témoignage de Tyr, j'ai peur que nous devions croire qu'il est coupable. »

Merlin indiqua à Léon de faire de son mieux pour calmer Gelda, qui s'était mise à gémir, pendant qu'il retournait au château avec la pelote de fil révélatrice. Mais il fut forcé de ne pas grimacer en le faisant, car en gardant son nouveau niveau de pouvoir correctement maîtrisé, il s'était ouvert à d'autres échos de l'Île. Il allait falloir un moment avant qu'il maîtrise sa nouvelle 'balance'.

Il arriva à la Chambre du Conseil dix minutes après avoir quitté la maison de Tyr et de Gelda, et Arthur l'attendait, avec plusieurs chevaliers, Gaius, Gwen, et l'homme accusé.

Merlin lui tendit la pelote, puis se tourna vers Tyr, désolé.

« Je l'ai trouvée dans la maison partagée par Tyr Seward et sa mère. Lorsque je lui ai demandé par magie de retourner à sa source, le fil utilisé sur votre selle a rejoint celui de cette pelote. Tous deux n'étaient qu'un seul fil à l'origine. »

Arthur examina la pelote, puis regarda l'homme devant lui.

« Tyr, qui t'a poussé à faire cela ? Dis la vérité, car mon Sorcier de la Cour saura si tu mens. »

Arthur regarda Merlin, qui, après avoir hésité, grimaça et acquiesça en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tyr. A travers ce contact, il sentirait si ce qui était dit était la vérité ou un mensonge.

Tyr sursauta à cela, la peur s'élevant dans ses yeux.

« Personne. Personne ne m'a poussé à faire quoi que ce soit, Sire. »

La voix d'Arthur se fit ferme.

« Tu affirmes avoir agi seul ? Personne ne t'a aidé, aucun complice ? »

« Je ne sais pas la moindre chose sur ces histoires dont vous parlez ! Je n'ai rien fait Sire, à part m'occuper de votre cheval et de votre selle comme toujours. »

Merlin frissonna et lâcha Tyr, avant de se recomposer et de reposer sa main sur son épaule. Lorsqu'Arthur le regarda, il soupira.

« Je suis seulement fatigué, je tiendrai pour le reste de l'interrogatoire. Jusqu'à présent, il a répondu honnêtement à toutes les questions. Personne ne lui a demandé de saboter votre selle, et il ne sait pas comment le fil s'est retrouvé dans sa maison. Il y a certainement été dissimulé. »

Arthur inspira profondément, et son expression s'adoucit.

« Alors je dois te demander, Tyr, connais-tu quelqu'un qui aurait pu faire cela ? Si oui, donne-moi son nom. »

Tyr hésita et secoua la tête, à la grande consternation d'Arthur lorsque Merlin secoua la tête pour indiquer que c'était un mensonge.

« Pourquoi les protéger ? »

Tyr jeta un œil à Gwen, tremblant sous la pression de l'interrogatoire.

« C'est arrivé il y a quelques jours, l'un des chevaux a attrapé la colique alors je suis resté dormir à l'écurie pour veiller sur lui. Cette nuit-là, je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu quelqu'un examiner votre selle, mais c'est tout. J'ignore qui c'était ! »

Tyr sembla s'effondrer sur lui-même, secoua la tête encore et encore tandis que Merlin le lâchait et reculait. Puis il fit face à Arthur.

« Laissons-le tranquille. Il sait qui il a vu, mais il est trop terrifié pour le dire. Je propose qu'il soit placé dans des quartiers sécurisés jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente suffisamment en sûreté pour nous le dire, et que sa mère soit amenée au château aussi. Craindre pour sa vie ne ferait que contribuer à sa peur. »

Arthur hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, et s'adressa au palefrenier.

« Toi et ta mère serez chacun installés dans une chambre d'hôtes dans ce château. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de vous voir, mais je m'assurerai que vous soyez tous les deux en sécurité jusqu'à ce que ce problème soit résolu. Lorsque tu te sentiras prêt à dire qui a commis cela ou la personne que tu suspectes, dis-le au garde et Merlin viendra te parler. »

Arthur regarda Gauvain, et désigna Tyr.

« Assurez-vous que cela soit fait, et que la maison de Tyr soit surveillée jusqu'à ce que sa mère et lui y retourne. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'elle soit pillée en leur absence. »

Gauvain saisit Tyr par le bras et commença à l'emmener hors de la salle.

« Je m'en charge. »

Une fois que les chevaliers et Tyr furent partis, Arthur se tourna vers Merlin. Le magicien n'avait pas l'air bien.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Merlin essaya d'éluder la question, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait mal.

« Vraiment, je vais bien. Je suis seulement fatigué. »

Arthur le regarda longuement, puis regarda le médecin proche.

« Gaius, je veux que vous raccompagniez Merlin à ses appartements et que vous lui fassiez prendre une potion de sommeil. »

Lorsque Merlin fit mine de protester, Arthur secoua la tête.

« Pas de mais, Merlin. Je te libère de tes obligations pour le reste de la journée, et je te promets que je ne sortirai pas de ce château jusqu'à ce que tu te sois réveillé, donc tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter pour moi. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de t'inquiéter, c'est d'obtenir le sommeil dont tu as si clairement besoin. »

Gaius fit sortir Merlin, le magicien ne protestant plus, et une fois qu'ils furent sortis Gwen s'avança pour se tenir aux côtés d'Arthur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec quelques heures de sommeil réparateur, Merlin sera suffisamment reposé pour trouver le responsable. Et peut-être que d'ici demain matin, Tyr se sentira capable de nous dire qui il a vu. »

Elle lui prit la main.

« Tiens simplement ta promesse à Merlin, et ne vas nulle part. J'ai déjà perdu mon frère, je ne pourrais supporter de te perdre aussi. »

Arthur posa une main sur son visage, souriant.

« Je suis là, Guenièvre, je le serai toujours. Je ne te laisserai jamais, je te le promets. »

Gwen l'embrassa doucement sur la joue et sortit, son sourire se transformant en un froncement de sourcils dédaigneux dès qu'il ne fut plus en mesure de la voir. Puis elle passa à ses appartements pour récupérer la dague qu'elle gardait sous son lit, et la dissimula dans les plis de sa robe avant de partir de ces pièces.

Elle se dirigea vers les chambres d'hôtes, mais pas par les couloirs principaux. A la place, elle descendit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, et remonta en utilisant la route et l'escalier étroit que Merlin avait tellement utilisé lorsqu'il était encore un serviteur. Seule une poignée de serviteurs avait connaissance de cette route, et les gardes n'y avaient même pas pensé. Car lorsque ce chemin l'amena à l'extrémité du couloir de chambres d'hôtes inutilisé, les seuls gardes visibles étaient la paire à la jonction avec le couloir principal.

Gwen regarda et attendit, comptant sur la curiosité et la tension pour faire révéler à Tyr la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Mais elle ne risquerait pas de les fouiller une par une, ou le son des portes attirerait l'attention des gardes.

Après quelques minutes, une des portes s'ouvrit et Tyr regarda à l'extérieur, clairement encore effrayé, et lorsqu'il eut disparu et refermé la porte, Gwen s'y dirigea aussi tranquillement que si elle se promenait un matin.

Elle entra la pièce et ferma silencieusement la porte, avant de s'approcher de Tyr, qui était maintenant debout à la fenêtre.

« Tyr. »

Il se retourna, surpris, et la peur surgit à nouveau dans ses yeux.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Gwen sourit.

« Tu n'as pas lieu de t'inquiéter, je veux juste qu'on parle. Tu peux te rapprocher. »

Réticent, il s'éloigna de la fenêtre, mais resta quand même à quelques pas d'elles. Puis il commença à se torde les mains anxieusement.

« Je ne leur dirai pas, je vous le jure. Vous avez ma parole... S'il vous plaît, ne faites pas de mal à ma mère. »

Gwen franchit la distance entre eux deux, tandis que sa main se déplaçait discrètement vers la lame dissimulée dans les plis de sa jupe.

« Je te crois. »

Elle s'arrêta devant lui, souriant toujours.

« Ta mère n'est pas le problème, c'est toi. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Moi ? »

Le sourire de Gwen disparut.

« Ce qui m'ennuie, ce n'est pas ce que tu n'as pas dit, c'est ce que tu peux encore dire. »

Avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle le poignarda, puis ressortit la lame avant de la nettoyer sur ses vêtements une fois qu'il fut tombé au sol. Gwen le laissa là, dans la mare de sang grandissant, et sortit de la chambre d'hôte de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée. Personne ne la remarqua ni ne l'entendit, tout comme la servante qu'elle n'était plus.

Katryn s'occupait toujours de ses tâches à l'extérieur lorsque Gwen replaça la dague à sa place sous le lit, et la nourrice de Balther fut aussi aisément renvoyée lorsque Gwen alla dans ses appartements à côté.

Une fois que la servante fut partie, Gwen s'approcha de son fils, qui faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi, et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser gentiment sur le front avant de murmurer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'assurerai qu'Arthur ait disparu bientôt. Puis Camelot sera à toi et à moi, pour toujours et à jamais, et ta tante Morgane nous protégera. »

~(-)~


	48. 14) Morgane et son alliée - Partie 2

**Désolée pour le retard, une étourderie de ma part !**

 **Chapitre 48 : Morgane et son alliée ~Partie 2~**

Le jour avait commencé sous un ciel dégagé, et pourtant l'atmosphère dans la chambre d'hôte était sombre, tandis que le roi et la reine de Camelot et leur Sorcier de la Cour regardaient le Médecin de la Cour examiner l'homme mort au centre de la pièce.

Gaius était solennel tandis qu'il se levait, après avoir examiné le coup de poignard bien visible sur le torse de Tyr.

« La lame lui a perforé le cœur. Il n'a que très peu souffert, je suis heureux de le dire. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, faisant de son mieux pour dissimuler à quel point il était énervé. Tyr et lui étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'il le considère comme un véritable ami.

« Et les patrouilles de nuit ? On leur a parlé ? »

Merlin grimaça, puis soupira de frustration.

« Les seules gardes étaient ceux à la jonction avec le couloir principal... Il semble que personne n'ait pris la peine de se souvenir de l'escalier étroit à l'extrémité de ce couloir. Il aurait été facile pour l'assassin d'emprunter ces escaliers, d'entrer dans cette pièce, de tuer Tyr et de partir sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit. »

Lorsqu'Arthur se leva, clairement furieux, Merlin l'interrompit avant qu'il puisse parler.

« J'ai déjà parlé à George, qui était tout aussi en colère par la stupidité de son suppléant, qui était chargé d'assigner les gardes la nuit dernière. Son suppléant a été formellement réprimandé pour son manque de rigueur, et il sera en probation pour les trois prochains mois. »

Arthur jura sous sa barbe.

« Ce ne sera qu'un petit confort pour Gelda Seward. »

Il commença à faire les cents pas.

« Très peu de gens connaissent cet escalier, même Morgane ne le connaît pas. Alors soit c'est une de cette poignée de personnes qui l'a fait, soit il y a un autre espion parmi les serviteurs qui l'a découvert, soit un saboteur non déguisé s'est infiltré et est tombé dessus. »

Merlin hocha la tête.

« Je convoquerai tous les serviteurs pour inspection, et demanderai à Katryn de les marquer. Si le tueur est parmi eux, je le saurai au moment où il commencera à errer pour tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

« Bien. »

Arthur se passa une main sur le visage tandis que Gwen venait le réconforter.

« Gwen, assure-toi que Tyr soit correctement enterré, et arrange-toi pour que sa mère voie son impôt sur sa maison suspendu pour le restant de sa vie. Son fils est mort en étant sous notre protection, et je souhaite m'assurer qu'elle ait toujours une maison. »

Gwen lui prit le bras, solennelle tandis qu'elle hochait la tête.

« Je m'en occupe. »

Merlin et Gwen sortirent tous les deux de la chambre d'hôte, chacun se séparant une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le couloir principal. Le magicien se dirigea vers les appartements de la reine, où il ouvrit la porte et aperçut Katryn qui rangeait plusieurs robes.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention, et parla lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Nous devons rassembler les serviteurs pour inspection, et j'ai besoin que tu les marques tous. Tyr Seward est mort, et quelqu'un qui connaît bien la citadelle a commis le crime. »

Katryn posa la robe qu'elle tenait, l'étendant par-dessus le paravent pendant que Merlin entrait dans la chambre. Puis elle s'immobilisa, et le regarda avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Merlin... As-tu remarqué quoi que ce soit à propos de Gwen ces derniers temps ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, soulevant les sourcils.

« Non, pas vraiment. Quelque chose qu'elle a dit ? Fait ? »

La semi-dryade continua de froncer les sourcils, hésitante.

« Non, rien en particulier. C'est juste que, depuis que vous êtes revenus de l'Île il y a quelques jours, elle n'est pas vraiment elle-même. Elle passe beaucoup plus de temps avec Balther, se promène beaucoup moins dans la cité, et elle est presque possessive envers lui. Une fois, quand Arthur était là, elle a presque semblé se comporter étrangement pour le distraire et l'empêcher de s'approcher de leur fils. »

Merlin haussa légèrement les épaules, pas inquiet.

« Est-ce si surprenant qu'elle agisse étrangement ? Elle a été kidnappée par Morgane, torturée, et son frère est mort. Pour certaines personnes, plusieurs jours peuvent être nécessaires avant que les effets émotionnels de ce genre de situation s'installent, une fois que l'engourdissement qui suit a disparu. Arthur a été tellement occupé qu'être avec Balther serait une source de réconfort bien plus consistante pour elle. Donne-lui du temps, je sais qu'elle nous a dit ce qui s'était passé à la tour, mais nous ne pouvons pas espérer comprendre ce que c'était d'endurer ce que Morgane lui a fait subir. »

Katryn se détourna, son inquiétude devenant bien plus évidente.

« Mais c'est ce qui m'inquiète... Et si Gwen n'en était pas ressortie aussi indemne que nous le pensons ? »

~(-)~

Elle marchait dans les bois avec confiance et discrétion, la tâche d'ordonner un enterrement convenable pour Tyr Seward ayant été accomplie en un temps minimal. La seule personne à qui elle faisait confiance l'attendait pour découvrir comment leur plan s'était déroulé.

Gwen s'arrêta à côté d'un arbre, souriant tandis qu'elle faisait courir sa main sur le lierre anormalement tordu qui pendait. Elle était proche du lieu de rendez-vous maintenant, et y serait en quelques pas.

Morgane sortit de sa cachette tandis qu'elle approchait.

« Guenièvre. »

Gwen s'arrêta à côté d'elle, abattue et inquiète.

« Le plan a échoué. Arthur est vivant. »

L'expression de Morgane se fit sérieuse.

« A-t-il des soupçons à ton égard ? »

« Pas encore. »

Gwen suivit la sorcière qui commença à marcher le long du chemin.

« Mais le garçon d'écurie m'a vue. Il allait tout leur dévoiler avec le temps. »

Morgane s'arrêta, se tourna et sourit.

« Allait ? Alors tu as de bonnes nouvelles. »

« J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire. »

Morgane hocha la tête.

« Bien. Mais souviens-toi, maintenant que Tyr est mort, il te faudra un nouveau bouc émissaire. Quand Arthur mourra, tu devras être au-dessus de tout soupçon. Tu devras avoir le soutien des chevaliers. Seule leur allégeance t'ouvrira le chemin vers le trône. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils.

« Mais à quoi bon tout cela ? Arthur est toujours en vie. »

« Pour l'instant. »

Morgane sourit.

« Mais cette nuit, tu auras tout ce qu'il faut pour terminer le travail. »

« Mais Arthur a doublé la garde. Il y a des patrouilles jour et nuit, et il s'assurera que tous les passages secondaires sont surveillés. Je ne pourrai pas me déplacer comme avant. Je ne peux pas risquer de sortir. »

Morgane posa une main sur son bras, rassurante.

« Guenièvre, c'est moi qui viendrai à toi, comme je l'ai fait il y a quelques jours. Si je suis prudente, personne ne saura jamais que je suis entrée dans la cité. »

Le complot aurait pu continuer s'il n'y avait pas eu le son de chevaux qui approchaient. Lorsqu'un éclair de rouge devint visible, révélant que c'était une patrouille de chevaliers, Gwen mit rapidement sa capuche et courut dans une direction tandis que Morgane fuyait dans l'autre après avoir fait tomber un homme de cheval.

Gwen courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau en vue des murs de la citadelles, et sortit ses cheveux de sa cape avant de marcher vers les portes comme si elle était simplement sortie pour se promener.

Elle était presque de retour dans ses appartements lorsqu'une voix l'arrêta, Merlin l'appelant tandis qu'il traversait le couloir.

« Gwen. Je t'ai cherchée partout. Arthur était vraiment fou d'inquiétude. »

Gwen sourit.

« Mais il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je ne faisais que me promener. Depuis la mort d'Elyan, j'ai parfois besoin de me changer les idées. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

« Je comprends, mais tu devrais faire attention, une patrouille vient d'être attaquée, par quelqu'un qui pratique la magie. »

Gwen posa une main sur sa poitrine, l'inquiétude lisible sur ses traits.

« Oh ? Je n'en savais rien. Merci, Merlin. Je serai plus prudente jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs d'avoir trouvé le coupable. »

Merlin la regarda partir, son petit sourire restant en place jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit hors de vue. Puis son expression se fit sérieuse. Elle portait son Amulette et ne l'enlevait jamais, et pourtant Gauvain avait été brièvement assommé par sa chute lorsqu'il avait été expulsé de sa selle par magie. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle n'ait _pas_ su que quelque chose s'était produit, et pourtant elle ne se montrait pas inquiète du tout. Mais si à ce moment elle pensait à Elyan, en deuil, ça pouvait être suffisant pour qu'elle ne l'ait pas remarqué. Il avait, après tout, régénéré les amulettes quelques secondes après qu'elles se soient activées.

Merlin se tourna pour rejoindre Gaius dans les appartements de Gauvain, où le chevalier avait été emmené dès qu'il avait fini son rapport. Le médecin finissait son diagnostic lorsque Merlin entra. Arthur était présent aussi.

« Pas de fracture, je suis heureux de le dire. Mais vous allez devoir vous reposer pendant un jour ou deux. »

Arthur jeta un œil à Merlin lorsqu'il entra, puis retourna son attention sur Gauvain.

« Autre chose dont vous vous souvenez ? »

Gauvain secoua la tête.

« Rien. La minute d'avant je les poursuivais dans la forêt, puis je me suis réveillé sur le sol. »

« Vous êtes sûr que c'était de la magie ? »

Cette fois, Gauvain hocha la tête.

« Oui. Je reconnaîtrais la prise de la magie n'importe où, et elle était puissante. »

Le froncement de sourcils d'Arthur s'accentua.

« Vous pensez que c'était Morgane ? »

« C'est possible. La question est, qui rencontrait-elle là-bas ? »

Merlin s'approcha tandis qu'Arthur murmurait :

« Mais pourquoi risquerait-elle de rencontrer quelqu'un si près de la citadelle ? »

« Peut-être était-elle obligée. »

L'expression de Merlin était sérieuse.

« Peut-être que la personne qu'elle venait voir vit ici à Camelot. »

Arthur se leva.

« En attendant d'en savoir plus, tout cela n'est que vaine spéculation... Merlin, Gaius, voyez ce que vous pouvez trouver dans la forêt. Peut-être un élément nous a-t-il échappé. »

Le médecin et le magicien sortirent de la pièce, Merlin murmurant à son mentor.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit terminé. Quels que soient les responsables de cette agression contre Arthur, rien ne les empêche de réessayer. »

Gaius soupira.

« La citadelle est en état d'alerte. Toutes les entrées et toutes les sorties sont surveillées. Tant que nous serons vigilants, Arthur devrait être en sûreté tant qu'il reste dans le château. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils.

« Mais si Arthur n'était pas en sûreté ici, et si Camelot était pour lui l'endroit le plus dangereux au monde ? Qui a pu avoir accès aux écuries, ou connaître l'escalier secondaire où Tyr était ? Qui savait que Tyr aurait fait n'importe quoi pour protéger sa mère ? »

Merlin sortit son amulette de sous sa tunique, et activa trois des symboles.

« Gauvain, Léon, Mordred, je veux que l'un de vous reste près d'Arthur à toute heure de la journée et soit prêt à le protéger. Soupçonnez tout le monde jusqu'à ce que nous ayons la preuve du responsable de la mort de Tyr. »

Tous deux continuèrent à marcher, aucun ne remarquant Gwen qui sortit d'une alcôve derrière eux et se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Elle alla dans la chambre de Balther, pour s'asseoir et le regarder jouer avec ses jouets, puis lorsque son tuteur vint lui donner une leçon de lecture d'une heure.

Elle resta avec son fils jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, au moment où elle partit pour sa promenade habituelle dans la ville.

Elle sourit et salua le peuple comme elle le faisait toujours, même si à l'intérieur elle les répugnait et se demandait comment Morgane la trouverait. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter, car lorsqu'elle s'arrêta pour jeter un œil au stand d'un marchand, une vieille femme vêtue d'un châle s'arrêta à côté d'elle et lui prit la main.

Gwen cria presque de surprise, mais se calma aussitôt lorsqu'elle reconnut la vieille femme comme étant Morgane sous un sort de vieillissement.

La sorcière lui passa deux fioles, pendant que la reine prétendait lui sourire et la saluer comme elle saluait beaucoup d'autres personnes durant ses promenades.

« Le liquide jaune est de la Valériane, mets-la dans sa nourriture ou sa boisson pour le rendre inconscient. L'autre est de la Jusquiame, verses-en dans son oreille lorsqu'il sera inanimé. »

Gwen fourra les fioles dans une poche, puis avec un dernier sourire elle lâcha les mains de Morgane comme si elle lui avait simplement dit bonjour.

« C'était un plaisir de vous parler. »

Morgane sourit et se détourna.

« Vous de même, ma chère. »

~(-)~

« Merlin, viens voir ça. Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

Gaius attendait à côté d'un arbre, à l'endroit où Gauvain avait été attaqué, et montra une branche de lierre anormalement tordue sur le tronc. Merlin s'approcha rapidement de l'endroit où chercher des indices, et il posa une main sur le lierre.

Puis il fronça les sourcils.

« Ce n'est pas naturel, il a été tordu en utilisant la magie, mais la trace est trop faible pour dire qui. C'est un signal pour un lieu de rendez-vous, et je dirais avec une certitude presque totale que Morgane l'a placé là. C'est la seule pratiquante de la magie qui en mettrait un ici. Quelqu'un d'autre ne nous attaquerait que si elle les y poussait. »

Gaius lui jeta un œil.

« Ne prends pas trop confiance dans ta nouvelle position de Chef de l'Ancienne Religion. Si tu portes ce nom, littéralement même si peu de personnes le sachent, il y aura beaucoup de personnes qui ne prêteront pas attention à tes décrets jusqu'à ce que tu te sois montré digne de les faire. »

Merlin souleva les sourcils.

« Et d'après-vous, qui de ces personnes vivrait près de Camelot, un royaume où mes pouvoirs et ma sagesse sont maintenant très bien connus ? »

Gaius le regarda longuement.

« Tu as prouvé ce que tu disais, mais tu ferais quand même mieux de prendre en compte mon avertissement. Tu as appris maintenant qu'être trop préparé n'existe pas. »

Merlin se détourna de l'arbre, et commença à chercher des empreintes.

« Eh bien, maintenant que nous avons trouvé le lieu de rendez-vous, nous devons trouver où étaient les conspirateurs lorsque Gauvain les a vus et pourchassés. »

Il étendit son esprit, cherchant comme il l'avait fait dans la Forêt Impénétrable, et aperçut le mouvement d'une chose grise sur une roncière pas loin d'eux.

« Par ici, il y a quelque chose. »

Gaius suivit Merlin à travers les broussailles jusqu'à un chemin de gibier étroit. Il était recouvert d'empreintes récentes, suffisamment profondes et suffisamment éloignées pour indiquer que la personne qui les avait faites courait. C'est sur ce chemin que Merlin arracha un morceau de vêtement décoratif, qui semblait venir de l'ourlet d'un vêtement cher.

Gaius le prit, et sortit une loupe de son sac pour le regarder de plus près.

« De la soie d'importation. Les marchands vendent cela une petite fortune. Cela appartient à une personne extrêmement riche, car il y a des fils d'or et d'argent entrelacés. Seul quelqu'un de très haut rang peut se permettre d'acheter ce genre de chose. »

Merlin prit le morceau et l'examina lui-même.

« Alors si cette personne avait rendez-vous avec Morgane, ça signifie que le tueur de Tyr est un membre de la cour haut placé. Quelqu'un qui est à Camelot depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les passages secondaires du château. »

Gaius grimaça.

« Ce qui ne réduit malheureusement pas beaucoup la liste. Je ne connais pas moins de trente individus qui pourraient se permettre d'acheter cette soie, et même si tu utilises ta magie pour détecter les mensonges, il faudra du temps pour tous les interroger. »

Merlin étrécit les yeux à l'idée d'utiliser sa magie pour discerner les mensonges de la vérité. Il avait réussi à atténuer les échos et les prières pour en arriver à un niveau agréable, mais jeter un quelconque sort le laisserait exposé à nouveau. Il se sentait mieux après la potion de sommeil de la veille, mais pas encore totalement rétabli.

Il soupira, et regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait.

« Je pense que nous devrions rentrer, avant qu'il fasse nuit. J'enquêterai plus demain matin, une fois que j'aurai eu une bonne nuit de sommeil et que ma tête sera un peu plus claire. Si vous pouviez me préparer une autre potion de sommeil, mais plus douce ? Quelque chose qui servira juste à atténuer le gros des perturbations de ma magie ? »

Gaius lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je te préparerai quelque chose, mais n'en prends pas l'habitude. Plus vite tu t'habitueras à tes pouvoirs supplémentaires, mieux ce sera. »

Merlin hocha la tête à cela, complètement d'accord. Il avait été confronté à tellement de nouvelles choses dernièrement, et essayait encore de s'habituer à tout. Extérieurement, il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais l'équilibre en lui chancelait à n'importe quel moment.

Ils arrivèrent au château au moment où le soleil se couchait, et après que Gaius soit parti pour préparer la potion de sommeil promise à Merlin, le magicien sortit le morceau de soie de sa poche.

Merlin fronça les sourcils, et sur une impulsion, fit un détour pour aller aux appartements de Gwen. Katryn lui répondit lorsqu'il toqua, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de la reine.

La semi-dryade le regarda solennellement.

« Tu as pensé à ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt ? »

Merlin hocha la tête et lui tendit la soie.

« Oui, et j'aimerais savoir si tu reconnais ceci. Gaius et moi l'avons trouvé dans les bois, très près de l'endroit où la patrouille a été attaquée. »

Katryn prit le morceau, et le tourna dans ses mains pour mieux le voir. Puis elle s'immobilisa complètement, avant de se précipiter vers le panier de linge près du paravent.

Merlin s'approcha tandis qu'elle fouillait le linge, et la regarda sortir la cape bleu-gris de Gwen. Puis elle commença à observer les bords, qui étaient faits de soie grise avec des fils d'or et d'argent, et s'arrêta avec une appréhension qu'ils sentirent tous les deux lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'un morceau de ce bord avait disparu.

Le morceau correspondait exactement au trou, et la voix de Katryn se fit aussi froide que le sentiment dans le cœur de Merlin.

« Gwen portait cela pour sa promenade ce matin, et était dehors lorsque la patrouille a été attaquée. »

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Merlin dans les yeux lorsqu'il parla.

« Et où est Gwen en ce moment ? »

Katryn lâcha la cape, ses doigts étant devenus engourdis.

« ... Elle dîne avec Arthur. »


	49. 14) Morgane et son alliée - Partie 3

Chapitre 49 : Morgane et son alliée ~ Partie 3 ~

Merlin et Katryn se regardèrent encore un instant avant que tous deux se retournent pour sortir de la pièce en courant. Merlin ouvrit la voie pour la course effrénée jusqu'aux appartements d'Arthur, et la vue qui les accueillit était exactement celle qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu découvrir.

Arthur, avachi dans sa chaise, et mortellement pâle. Son amulette avait été posée sur la table, probablement retirée avant qu'il soit entièrement inconscient pour qu'elle ne s'active pas. Seule une poignée de personnes en-dehors de la Fraternité avait connaissance des Amulettes de la Table Ronde, ce qui signifiait que c'était sans aucun doute Gwen qui l'avait enlevée.

Merlin se précipita vers lui, vérifiant son pouls avec ses doigts et sa vie avec sa magie.

« Il a été empoisonné. Quoi que ça soit, ça agit lentement, mais ça se déplace en lui comme une vague continuelle. »

Il saisit Arthur sous les bras.

« Aide-moi à le mettre dans son lit. »

Katryn se précipita pour l'aider, et tous deux finissaient de draper les couvertures au-dessus du roi lorsqu'un groupe de personnes entra en courant.

Gwen était en tête, Gaius sur ses talons, et il y avait plusieurs chevaliers, bien que Gauvain, Perceval, Léon et Mordred ne soient nulle part en vue. Presque comme si elle avait fait exprès d'amener les hommes les moins familiers.

Merlin l'ignora pour l'instant, et regarda Gaius à la place.

« Il a été empoisonné. »

Le vieil homme avança tandis que Gwen fronçait les sourcils et s'avançait dans la pièce. Elle fusillait Merlin du regard.

« Oui, je sais. J'ai été cherché Gaius dès qu'Arthur a perdu conscience. »

Elle porta une main à sa bouche, apparemment en détresse tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Nous étions juste assis, en train de manger notre nourriture et de parler, lorsqu'il s'est brusquement évanoui. J'ai essayé de le réveiller mais il ne répondait pas. »

Gaius lui jeta un œil.

« Si le poison l'a rendu inconscient, alors pourquoi son amulette ne nous a pas alerté qu'il avait des ennuis ? »

Gwen essuya les larmes qui dégoulinaient maintenant sur ses joues.

« Je ne sais pas, elle est juste restée silencieuse... presque comme si elle avait été sabotée. »

Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle réalisait quelque chose, puis son regard se fixa à nouveau sur Merlin.

« Des charmes faits par notre Sorcier de la Cour vérifient que la nourriture et la boisson d'Arthur et de moi ne sont pas empoisonnés, tout comme les amulettes. Si les deux ont échoué au même moment, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose... Merlin, comment as-tu pu ? Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? »

Elle fit signe aux chevaliers et désigna Merlin pour indiquer qu'il devait être arrêté, mais avant qu'ils fassent même deux pas le magicien murmura six mots autoritaires.

« Ma vie, mon roi, pour Camelot. »

Gwen fronça les sourcils lorsque les chevaliers s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent pour la regarder, car même s'il n'y avait eu aucune incantation, aucune magie, ils s'étaient arrêtés si soudainement que c'était comme de la sorcellerie.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez-le ! »

Merlin poussa un long soupir, et montra la reine.

« Saisissez-la, mais ne lui faites aucun mal. C'est une victime. »

Gwen haleta de surprise lorsque deux chevaliers la prirent par les bras, et commença à lutter futilement contre eux.

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?! »

Merlin s'approcha, observé par elle et par les chevaliers. Son expression était solennelle.

« Il y a longtemps, lorsque j'étais secrètement Premier Conseiller, Arthur avait une phrase code et des instructions données à tous les chevaliers. Si jamais, ils entendaient cette phrase murmurée, ils devaient obéir aux ordres de celui qui l'a murmurée. Plus tard, on leur a dit que le créateur de la phrase était moi, lorsque je suis devenu un noble. »

Il s'arrêta devant elle.

« Je suis le plus grand obstacle entre Morgane et le trône, et Arthur savait qu'elle serait toujours tentée d'ensorceler un haut membre de la cour pour tenter de l'atteindre, ou tenter de m'atteindre moi directement. Il savait que personne ne pouvait être écarté de cette possibilité, pas même lui ou vous. »

Gwen le fixa, profondément décontenancée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Merlin la regarda sérieusement.

« Cela signifie qu'en période d'urgence extrême, lorsque je pense qu'Arthur ou vous avez été ensorcelés, je peux prendre le commandement de ce royaume pour la durée de l'urgence. Et si vous pensez que je mens, il sera suffisamment simple de demander au Seigneur Geoffrey de montrer les documents qui le confirment. Arthur m'a fait nommer Successeur Régent, depuis l'accident avec le Dorocha... Même si Arthur mourait, Morgane ne pourrait pas vous utiliser pour prendre le trône, parce que même si vous resteriez reine, je serai le Roi Régent et j'aurais autorité sur vous. Jusqu'au jour où Balther aurait l'âge et pourrait accéder au trône lui-même... Arthur n'est pas idiot, et s'est assuré de bloquer ces possibilités si quelque chose comme ça se produisait. »

L'expression de Gwen se tordit par la rage et elle commença à hurler.

« _Lâchez-moi immédiatement ! Je vous l'ordonne ! »_

Elle s'arrêta lorsque Merlin lui prit le menton.

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous empoisonné Arthur ? Quel motif se trouve dans votre cœur ? »

Gwen libéra son menton, la voix venimeuse.

« Je ne le laisserai pas faire du mal à mon fils ! »

 _« Swefe nu. »_

Gwen devint toute molle dans la prise des deux chevaliers, et Merlin soupira.

« Ceci répond à cela... Morgane a transformé l'amour et le désir de protéger son enfant d'une mère contre son père. Elle a ensorcelé Gwen pour lui faire croire qu'Arthur voulait faire du mal à Balther, et que seule elle, Morgane, pouvait garder le prince en sécurité. »

Il regarda les chevaliers et Katryn.

« Emmenez-la dans ses appartements et gardez-la sous surveillance constante. Elle ne devrait pas se réveiller avant plusieurs heures, mais nous devons nous assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas pour aller voir Morgane. »

Les chevaliers hochèrent tous la tête et sortirent, laissant seulement Gaius et Merlin dans la pièce avec le roi.

Merlin s'approcha du médecin, qui avait continué son examen en dépit de la scène qui se déroulait, et Gaius répondit à la question informulée dans l'expression du magicien.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui a été utilisé pour le rendre inconscient, mais il a des traces de teinture autour de l'oreille. Il a été empoisonné avec de la Jusquiame. Le seul moyen de le guérir est d'utiliser la magie. »

Les yeux de Merlin s'étrécirent tandis qu'il se concentrait sur la tâche à accomplir.

« Alors je ferais mieux de me mettre au travail, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il plaça ses mains sur le torse d'Arthur et inspira profondément, rassemblant la force qu'il savait nécessaire pour cette tâche.

« _Ic the thuurhealle thinu licsar. Mid thamsundorcraeft thaere ealdan ae ! »_

Merlin haleta lorsqu'il finit le sort, et il se releva avec ses mains sur la tête, grognant à cause des échos de l'Île que sa magie avait laissé entrer. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se recomposer et regarder Gaius, qui cherchait maintenant des signes d'amélioration sur Arthur.

Quelques instants tendus suivirent, avant que le roi fronce très légèrement les sourcils et se retourne dans son lit comme s'il ne faisait que dormir normalement.

Gaius et Merlin rirent tous deux de soulagement, tandis que le médecin enlaçait son ancien pupille.

« Bien joué, Merlin. Bien joué ! »

Ils étaient sur le point de s'installer pour attendre qu'Arthur se réveille, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et que Mordred se précipita à l'intérieur. Son expression était urgente.

« Nous avons un problème ! Un serviteur a dû écouter lorsque Gwen t'a accusé d'avoir empoisonné le roi ! La rumeur se répand dans le château comme une traînée de poudre, comme la nouvelle que tu as 'emprisonné' la reine. Beaucoup des gardes du château semblent croire que tu as ensorcelé les chevaliers, et ils ont commencé à barricader des parties de la citadelle pour former une résistance ! Ils n'écoutent pas nos ordres de cesser. »

Merlin regarda Arthur, puis Gaius.

« Il ne va pas se réveiller avant au moins une heure. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer de le réveiller maintenant, pas quand il récupère encore du poison et du sort. »

Il se tourna vers Mordred.

« Garde Arthur. Si quelqu'un entre dans cette pièce avec l'intention de le déplacer, utilise ta magie pour les repousser. »

Il commença à se diriger vers la porte, et Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi ? Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Je dois briser l'ensorcellement de Morgane sur Gwen. »

Gaius le suivit, et tandis que Mordred fermait la porte d'Arthur derrière eux, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu penses pouvoir le faire dans un délai aussi court ? Briser un sort sur l'esprit, dans ton état actuel, et si tu la blesses accidentellement ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, lugubre.

« Je réussirai. Je pense pouvoir le faire sans avoir à jeter un quelconque sort sur elle. Je ne saurai pas sans essayer. »

Il y avait des cris plus loin dans le couloir, et lorsque deux des gardes réguliers du château entrèrent dans leur champ de vision, Merlin tira Gaius derrière le coin avec un juron. Un seul regard ne pouvait pas lui permettre de déterminer si ces gardes étaient parmi ceux qui pensaient qu'il était un usurpateur.

Gaius jeta un œil, et rentra la tête lorsqu'il confirma que les gardes étaient toujours là. C'était le duo qui était toujours de garde dans l'aile des nobles à ce moment, et il était passé devant eux en allant aux appartements d'Arthur avec Gwen.

« Et maintenant ? »

Merlin retira sa veste et son foulard, et les roula en boule avant de les passer au médecin.

« On découvre à quel point les gardes de Camelot peuvent être stupides. »

Quelques instants plus tard, deux hommes âgés marchaient le long du couloir vers les gardes, qui hochèrent la tête pour saluer Gaius, puis froncèrent les sourcils et dégénèrent leurs épées lorsqu'ils regardèrent le Merlin âgé. Un homme qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas du tout.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Merlin roula des yeux et commença à grommeler, grincheux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce genre de question totalement débile ? Je suis qui je suis, je suis qui j'ai été et je suis qui je serai toujours. »

Les gardes jetèrent un œil à Gaius, qui resta impassible.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse. »

Merlin renifla.

« Quelle autre réponse puis-je vous faire ? C'est la seule réponse vraiment valable. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

A cette question, Merlin secoua la tête d'incrédulité.

« _Incroyable !_ Vous faites suivre une question idiote par une autre question idiote ! »

Il montra le médecin à côté de lui.

« Je rends visite à mon bon ami Gaius, comme vous le savez parfaitement bien ! »

« Pas du tout. Vous ne visitez que si on vous le dit. »

Merlin pouvait dire à ce moment que Gaius essayait de ne pas rire, car le sourcil du vieil homme se soulevait lentement.

« Vous l'avez déjà dit, je suis passé ici avec Gaius il n'y a pas dix minutes ! Vous me l'avez dit et je l'ai fait ! »

Le garde regarda son collègue.

« Non, on n'a rien fait. »

Merlin agita un doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche dans vos petits cerveaux ? Vous avez mis un truc intéressant dans votre thé avant de commencer votre garde, c'est ça ? Pas étonnant que des gens se fassent tuer dans les quartiers des invités, ou que des assassins se baladent dans les couloirs, si vous ne vous rappelez même pas de qui vous faites entrer et qui vous faites sortir ! Vous m'avez fait entrer, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. Et à présent, apparemment je dois sortir par mes propres moyens ! »

Merlin passa devant eux d'un pas lourd, Gaius le suivant après avoir donné aux deux gardes un regard désapprobateur. Dès qu'ils furent près des appartements de Gwen, et certains que les gardes ne pouvaient plus les entendre, il secoua la tête tandis que Merlin reprenait son âge normal et récupérait sa veste et son foulard.

« Il y a des moments, Merlin, où tu prouves à quel point tu as raison à propos de la sécurité du château. George doit être un peu plus sélectif lorsqu'il choisit ses hommes, je le crains. »

Merlin haussa les épaules.

« Ne lui en voulez pas. La plupart du temps, les gardes ne montrent leur stupidité que lorsqu'ils sont devenus complaisants dans leur travail. Mais je lui ferai savoir qu'il doit donner à ces deux-là une bonne frayeur. »

Ils tournèrent au dernier coin avant les appartements de Gwen, et entrèrent avec un hochement de tête des chevaliers devant la porte. A l'intérieur, Merlin regarda les chevaliers qui s'y trouvaient, et parla solennellement.

« Le roi est en sécurité, et se rétablira. Allez aider le reste des chevaliers à ramener l'ordre dans la citadelle. »

Les deux chevaliers partirent, et tandis qu'elle regardait Merlin traverser la pièce pour la rejoindre, Katryn parla, assise à côté du lit de Gwen.

« Tu vas briser l'ensorcellement placé sur elle ? »

Merlin hocha la tête, s'installant dans la chaise du côté opposé à celui où Gwen était couchée, inconscience.

« Je le dois, si nous voulons empêcher le chaos dans la citadelle d'empirer. »

Il jeta un œil à Gaius et à elle.

« Ne laissez personne me déranger. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça prendra. »

Merlin ferma les yeux et chercha l'Ancienne Magie. Il l'attira à lui, ou peut-être qu'elle l'attira, mais dans tous les cas sa conscience de son corps physique cessa et il se retrouva debout à l'endroit qui avait autrefois été le domaine de la Triple Déesse.

Sans y penser consciemment, son regard perça la toile pour localiser Gwen, et les fils de malice et de magie qui l'entouraient si clairement maintenant devant ses yeux. Il se glissa à côté d'elle à travers la toile, et saisit ces fils d'obscurité.

La haine de Morgane le picota mais ne put le blesser tandis qu'il déchirait son sort. Lorsqu'il n'en resta plus un fil autour de Gwen, il entoura gentiment l'esprit de la reine de fils de magie pure. Morgane ne pourrait plus jamais prendre le contrôle de son esprit.

Cette tâche accomplie, Merlin chercha les extrémités flottantes du sort de Morgane, et, les utilisant comme un guide, il commença à la chercher. Il lui fallut un moment, car sa présence semblait repousser la volonté de l'Ancienne Magie comme de l'eau contre de l'huile, mais il la trouva à seulement six kilomètres des murs du château. Elle était assise devant un feu de camp, le fixant avec un petit sourire sur le visage. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce que sa reine poupée lui apporte la victoire.

Voyant cela, Merlin sentit une bouffée de rage devant la méprise totale de la sorcière envers la valeur de la vie des autres. Elle était si concentrée dans ses propres désirs qu'au lieu d'être une source symbiotique pour le pouvoir de la terre, comme les autres pratiquants de la magie, son toucher était presque parasitaire. La Toile de la Magie répugnait à son contact, même si elle ne pouvait pas lui refuser l'usage de son pouvoir, et elle tremblait en présence de sa haine.

C'était si... _mal..._ que Merlin ne put retenir sa colère tandis qu'il plongeait à travers l'Ancienne Magie jusqu'à elle et la saisissait par la gorge.

Dans le monde extérieur, Morgane haleta et commença à s'étrangler, se débattant contre la prise sur son cou que ses doigts frénétiques ne pouvaient trouver. Puis ses doigts eux-mêmes furent saisis et coincés contre son torse tandis que la pression invisible commençait à faire s'évacuer l'air de ses poumons.

 _'S'il vous plaît ! Je vous en supplie ! Ne me tuez pas, s'il vous plaît ! Relâchez-moi !'_

Les mots de son esprit firent écho autour de Merlin qui se trouvait dans l'Ancienne Magie, sa main toujours refermée autour de sa gorge et les fils de l'Ancienne Magie enroulés autour d'elle dans une étreinte toujours plus étroite.

 _'Pourquoi le devrais-je ? Pourquoi devrais-je épargner quelqu'un qui est si égoïste, si arrogante, si concentrée sur sa vengeance qu'elle se moque de savoir qui ou combien de personnes elle blesse ? Pourquoi devrais-je t'épargner, alors que même la magie de la terre elle-même répugne à ton contact ?'_

Les yeux de Morgane s'élargirent de réalisation alors qu'elle luttait encore pour respirer.

 _'Emrys ?'_

Merlin regarda son image devant lui avec des yeux étrécis, et raffermit encore plus sa prise.

 _'Tu es un poison, Morgane. Tu contamines tout autour de toi. Tu tues sans te soucier de rien, et tu cherches même à retourner ceux qui étaient autrefois tes plus chers amis les uns contre les autres.'_

Son expression devint un grondement de rage.

 _'Tu ne mérites pas de vivre !'_

 _'Non ! Je t'en prie !'_

Son cri désespéré, tandis que sa vision commençait à devenir crise et que les liens invisibles se resserraient encore plus, tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Et pourtant, tout aussi soudainement, elle put respirer à nouveau, même si elle resta immobile.

 _'Emrys ?'_

A l'intérieur de l'Ancienne Magie, Merlin s'était immobilisé, et une larme coula sur sa joue éphémère. Autour de lui, il sentait l'Ancienne Magie murmurer sans un mot. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tue, et pourtant, il savait qu'elle se plierait à sa volonté, quoi qu'il choisisse de faire.

Après un dernier moment d'hésitation, Merlin la libéra et la laissa s'écrouler au sol, haletante.

 _'Sois reconnaissante, Morgane, parce que l'Ancienne Magie semble toujours penser que tu peux être sauvée. Mais retiens ceci... Si tu essayes encore UNE SEULE FOIS d'ensorceler une personne proche d'Arthur, je te TUERAI. Je te pourchasserai de l'intérieur de l'Ancienne Magie, tu ne pourras pas te cacher de moi, et même si elle ne veut pas que je le fasse, l'Ancienne Magie ne m'empêchera pas de te détruire... Sois prévenue, Morgane, jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyons face à face.''_

Merlin se projeta à travers l'Ancienne Magie jusqu'à Camelot, et ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il fixait le plafond avec Gaius qui essayait frénétiquement de le réveiller. Puis il prit conscience du besoin urgent de respirer, et prit une inspiration désespérée.

Merlin se convulsa, la tête bourdonnante et pris de vertiges, tandis qu'il se roulait sur le flanc et toussait de manière incontrôlée pendant que son pouls tambourinait dans ses oreilles. Lorsqu'il finit par reprendre sa respiration, et que son battement de cœur redevint normal, il se redressa et regarda Gaius et Katryn, qui étaient tous les deux à côté de lui, très inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Gaius plaça une main sur son épaule, et le secoua pour le réprimander tandis qu'il murmurait d'un ton dur.

« Quoi que tu aies fait, tu as _cessé de respirer !_ Même ton _cœur_ s'est arrêté, Merlin ! Tu es tombé de ta chaise et tu étais allongé là, comme mort ! Tu as été inconscient pendant plus de deux minutes ! Katryn n'arrivait même pas à sentir ta magie en toi, c'était comme si tu avais disparu ! »

Merlin le fixa.

« J'avais disparu ? Je... »

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lorsqu'il réalisa.

« J'ai été parcourir l'Ancienne Magie, pour démanteler le sort de Morgane de là, mais... Je ne savais que quand j'y vais, je laisse littéralement mon corps derrière ! »

Gaius le prit par les deux épaules, libérant sa peur refoulée pour la vie du magicien en le secouant.

« Espèce d'idiot, Merlin ! Ne me fais _plus jamais_ peur comme ça ! Tu es peut-être immortel, mais tu peux quand même mourir ! »

A côté d'eux, Katryn se raidit, sa demande calme et surprise tirant les deux hommes de l'isolation dans laquelle leurs émotions les avaient placés. Ils avaient oublié qu'elle était là.

« _Tu es immortel ? »_

Le regard de Merlin se tourna vers elle, et il pâlit et commença à secouer la tête.

« S'il te plaît, Katryn, ne le dis pas aux autres. S'il te plaît. »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Je veux juste être moi pour eux. Mon moi ordinaire, étrange mais normal. Je ne veux pas qu'Arthur et les autres s'inquiètent parce que je vivrai très longtemps après leur mort. Ça... »

Ses mots furent interrompus par un sanglot, mais Katryn finit pour lui.

« Ça ferait trop mal. »

Katryn ferma les yeux tandis que Gaius et lui la regardaient, et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit une étincelle rare d'émotion brilla tandis qu'elle tournait la tête pour regarder Gwen.

« Je comprends, Merlin, complètement. Je sais ce que ça fait de savoir que tu vivras bien plus longtemps que ceux qui te sont le plus proche. Mais j'ai offert mon amitié à Gwen et à tous les autres, même si je sais qu'il faudra des siècles avant que je sois vieille. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, cette fois avec un très léger sourire.

« Mais je suppose que je sais maintenant qu'un ami sera avec moi beaucoup plus longtemps. Je garderai ton secret, Merlin. »

Elle aurait pu en dire plus, mais Gwen commença à se réveiller. La jeune reine ouvrit les yeux, regardant le baldaquin de son lit pendant quelques instants avant de s'asseoir avec un gémissement.

Katryn fut à ses côtés en un instant, tandis que Gwen devenait hystérique.

« _J'ai tué Tyr ! J'ai empoisonné Arthur ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! »_

Katryn la serra fort dans ses bras, ses mots fermes.

« Vous étiez ensorcelée, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Arthur vit et le sort de Morgane est brisé, mais maintenant les gardes de la citadelle pensent que Merlin essaye de prendre le trône. Vous devez prendre les commandes, et calmer les choses avant que le roi se réveille. »

Les frissons de Gwen s'atténuèrent, et elle regarda Merlin et Gaius avec des yeux larges et remplis de larmes.

« J'ai essayé de te faire accuser, Merlin. J'ai essayé de te faire tuer ! »

Merlin s'approcha, ses propres ennuis oubliés devant les besoins de Gwen.

« Ce n'était pas de votre faute, et tout va bien maintenant. Morgane ne pourra plus jamais vous ensorceler ainsi, je m'en suis assuré. Tu as ma parole, elle ne pourra jamais vous refaire ça, jamais. »

Il prit les mains de Gwen, et la fit se lever.

« Katryn a raison, vous devez prendre les commandes de Camelot, Arthur a besoin, que vous le fassiez. »

Gwen resta là, toujours tremblante, puis prit une profonde inspiration et leva le menton, déterminée. Puis elle essuya ses larmes, et se dirigea vers la porte, Katryn à ses côtés pour la soutenir.

« Pour Camelot, et pour Arthur. »

~(-)~

Lorsque la porte de ses appartements s'ouvrit le lendemain matin, après que le chaos de la veille ait été calmé par sa reine, Arthur leva la tête et sourit quand son Sorcier de la Cour entra.

« Merlin. Voici l'une des... deux ou trois occasions dans ma vie où je suis réellement content de te voir. »

Merlin sourit devant la plaisanterie, et rit, soulagé de voir qu'Arthur allait bien.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

Arthur grimaça légèrement.

« Comme un revenant. Disons, un revenant qui revient de loin. »

Son sourire disparut.

« Comment va Gwen ? »

Le sourire de Merlin disparut aussi, et il soupira.

« Ça l'a profondément marquée. Il faudra un moment avant qu'elle s'en remette. »

Il s'arrêta, et son sourire revint.

« Mais je suis sûr que Katryn aidera, et Balther. C'est difficile de ne pas sourire lorsqu'il escalada Scild. »

Arthur rit à cela, et se leva.

« Eh bien je suppose qu'il faut se remettre au travail, retourner à la bonne vieille routine. »

Merlin sourit d'un air ironique.

« Être roi deviendrait-il trop ennuyeux pour vous ? »

Arthur le regarda et souleva un sourcil.

« Avec toi à mes côtés ? Jamais. »


	50. 15) Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons - Part 1

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 50 : Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons Retenues ~Partie 1~

La lumière matinale brilla contre ses paupières, un éclair soudain tandis que les rideaux étaient tirés pour laisser entrer le soleil. Cela la tira de son sommeil, et elle ouvrit les yeux sur un nouveau jour. Mais au lieu de se lever avec un sourire, Gwen s'assit avec l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar tandis que les horreurs des derniers jours lui revenaient à l'esprit avec son réveil.

Les rencontres avec Morgane, après qu'elle l'ait enchantée dans cette allée de la ville supérieure. Saboter la selle d'Arthur, et le mener vers l'embuscade. Tuer Tyr, et accepter ensuite le poison de Morgane... Utiliser ce poison sur Arthur, essayant de blâmer Merlin, puis la rage aveugle tandis qu'il prenait la direction des Chevaliers et pour une brève période, le Trône...

Puis le moment où elle s'était réveillée, la colère remplacée par l'horreur, et Merlin à ses côtés sans blâme dans le regard. Seulement du soutien, tandis qu'il la pressait de faire son devoir et de calmer la citadelle.

Gwen frissonna, enroulant les bras autour d'elle-même, et resta assise sur le lit. Mais une paire de bras chaleureux l'entourèrent alors, et elle jeta un regard de côté pour voir Katryn lui sourire.

La semi-dryade saisit l'une de ses mains, et commença à la guider hors du lit pour qu'elle se lève.

« C'est un nouveau jour... Laissez les ombres et la culpabilité derrière vous, car personne ne vous blâme pour ce qui est arrivé. C'est dans le passé, et cela n'a plus d'importance. Vous êtes _notre_ Gwen, notre Reine. Guenièvre la Gentille, l'Attentionnée, la Miséricordieuse. Soyez le saule qui a été plié par la malice de Morgane, mais n'a pas rompu. »

Gwen se tenait au bord de son lit quand Katryn la lâcha enfin, et la regarda se diriger vers le paravent pour finir de préparer la tenue de la journée.

« Merci, Katryn, d'être là. »

Entendant les larmes dans sa voix, la servante se retourna et avec un petit sourire, fit signe à Gwen d'aller derrière le paravent pour s'habiller.

« Le Roi Arthur vous attend. Je vous ai laissé dormir tard, et il a fait emporter votre petit déjeuner dans ses appartements. Il souhaite vous voir, afin de s'assurer que vous allez bien. »

Gwen s'arrêta, ayant commencé à se diriger vers le paravent, et la culpabilité et la peur emplirent ses yeux.

« Il veut me voir ? »

Voyant que son amie n'allait pas bouger, Katryn la rejoignit et la guida gentiment derrière le paravent. Elle entreprit ensuite fermement de lui mettre robe, chaussures et le reste, sans un mot mais avec le plus grand soin. Comme si Gwen était en verre et risquait de se casser au moindre contact.

Quand elle eut fini, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de Gwen et la dirigea vers la porte.

« Laissez les ombres et la culpabilité derrière vous, Gwen. »

Elle fit gentiment sortir la reine, et resta derrière elle durant le court trajet vers les appartements d'Arthur. Une présence rassurante, qui s'assurait aussi qu'elle ne ferait pas demi-tour pour retourner se cacher dans ses appartements.

Quand elles atteignirent leur destination, Katryn dut de nouveau pousser Gwen sur le seuil, et ce fut alors que Gwen s'arrêta non avec culpabilité, mais avec surprise.

Balther, qui était assis à côté de la silhouette enroulée sur elle-même de Scild, leva les yeux et eut un grand sourire joyeux quand il se leva et trottina vers elle.

« Maman ! »

Gwen resta figée sur place tandis que son fils de deux ans se cognait dans ses jambes et passait ses bras autour d'elles pour lui faire un câlin. Ce fut seulement quand il leva les yeux vers elle, confus qu'elle ne lui rende pas son câlin, qu'elle s'empressa de s'agenouiller pour le serrer dans ses bras.

« Bonjour, mon précieux petit prince. As-tu été sage avec ta nourrice, Mademoiselle Laylith ? »

Balther hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Lithy m'a donné mon porridge puis m'a emmené à Papa, et Papa m'a fait un gros câlin ! Et je lui ai fait un gros câlin aussi ! »

À la mention d'Arthur, Gwen releva brusquement la tête et l'aperçut, assis dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Puis, sans un mot, il se leva et se dirigea vers elle.

Arthur souleva Balther et le passa à Katryn, avant de hisser Gwen sur ses pieds et de l'attirer dans ses bras. Il la serra fort, sans paroles de pardon ou d'assurance qu'elle n'était pas à blâmer. Une puissante étreinte de _bonheur_ silencieux et incomparable qu'elle soit vivante et en bonne santé.

Dans cette étreinte, Gwen hésita avant de passer les bras autour de lui, puis s'accrocha à lui tandis que les émotions qu'elle avait retenues montaient à la surface et elle sanglota de façon incontrôlable dans l'avant de sa chemise.

Arthur lui caressa les cheveux, appuyant sa tête contre la sienne.

« Tout va bien, Gwen, c'est fini. Tu vas bien, je vais bien, et notre fils et nos amis vont bien. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. »

Il relâcha son étreinte et recula d'un pas, observant Gwen tandis qu'elle croisait enfin son regard.

Elle essuya son visage trempé de larmes, et essaya de retenir un autre sanglot.

« Je suis tellement, tellement désolée. Je… »

Elle fut réduite au silence par le doigt qu'il plaça sur ses lèvres, et Arthur secoua la tête.

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser, et il n'y a rien à pardonner. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est que tu sois là avec moi maintenant, avec notre fils, que nous soyons ensemble. Ne laisse pas Morgane gagner, ne la laisse pas te briser. Ta gentillesse et ton amour sont plus forts que sa haine, et le seront toujours. »

Gwen essuya une autre larme, réussissant à sourire tandis qu'elle hochait la tête et le laissait la guider jusqu'à la table où attendait son petit déjeuner.

Lorsqu'elle fut assise, Katryn tendit Balther à Arthur et quitta ensuite la pièce. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, la leçon de magie prévue n'avait pas été annulée. Elle commencerait dans moins d'une heure, et elle devait encore installer les livres.

Merlin était déjà là quand elle arriva, mais semblait perdu dans ses pensées, assis derrière le bureau principal. Il ne sembla pas remarquer qu'elle sélectionnait des livres sur les étagères, et bougea seulement quand les étudiants commencèrent à entrer. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'arrière de la pièce, pour parler en tête-à-tête avec Mordred tandis qu'elle continuait la leçon, maintenant capable de voir ce qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu quand elle était inconsciente de son immortalité.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser, Merlin avait conscience qu'elle l'observait tandis qu'il questionnait Mordred sur les techniques pour gagner un degré de contrôle plus fin sur sa magie. Le chevalier-druide progressait déjà à un rythme monumental, grâce à son entraînement aux bases durant son enfance et sa capacité naturelle. Il s'avérait une joie à enseigner, et leur amitié grandissait de plus en plus depuis qu'ils s'affrontaient de temps en temps dans l'arène. Mordred était tellement plein de lumière, de loyauté, et d'espoir maintenant, qu'il était clair de voir qu'il n'avait probablement jamais été aussi heureux dans le passé qu'il l'était maintenant.

Le sourire de Mordred, tandis qu'il essayait de glisser un sort à l'insu de Merlin pour faire tomber la chaise, fit hausser les sourcils à Merlin tandis qu'il le renvoyait et que la chaise du druide tombait à la place. Le cri de Mordred tandis qu'il partait en arrière déconcentra les autres étudiants, qui se retournèrent sur leurs sièges pour voir le jeune homme assis sur une chaise qui penchait en arrière à un angle impossible, maintenue en place par Merlin qui l'avait empêchée de tomber complètement.

Il redressa la chaise de Mordred, et pencha la tête vers les tables des étudiants.

« Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Ça ne te fera pas de mal de rafraîchir ta connaissance des bases et d'aider tes collègues chevaliers à comprendre si quelque chose les rend un peu confus. »

Mordred eut un sourire penaud et se dirigea vers son siège normal, où il commença à observer les quatre chevaliers avec qui il était assis, guettant les signes qu'ils avaient besoin d'un peu d'aide supplémentaire durant le test de Katryn sur ce qu'ils avaient appris lors des leçons supplémentaires.

Merlin resta assis à l'arrière de la classe après cela, autorisant ses pensées à se diriger vers des sujets plus solennels. Comme sa capacité à "marcher" dans l'Ancienne Magie, et les risques qu'il avait maintenant découverts comme étant inhérents à cela. Des risques qui pouvaient le tuer s'il était imprudent, qu'il soit immortel ou pas.

Le rappel de son espérance de vie loin d'être humaine assombrit son expression, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'intérieur, à tel point qu'il ne remarqua même pas quand la leçon se termina.

Les étudiants sortirent, pour la plupart supposant qu'il pensait à la tentative d'assassinat du Roi de la nuit dernière. Ils partirent tous sans essayer de lui parler, mais Katryn le connaissait mieux. Elle attendit seulement le temps de ranger les livres, avant de se diriger solennellement vers le magicien et de lui saisir les poignets.

Merlin sursauta tandis qu'il était hissé sur ses pieds puis relâché, avant que Katryn ne se dirige vers la porte et ne marque une pause sur le seuil.

« Viens avec moi, Merlin. J'ai besoin d'aller rafraîchir ma magie en communiant avec la terre, et de l'air frais ne te ferait pas de mal. »

Merlin resta debout là, pas vraiment d'humeur à aller se promener, mais il vit ensuite une étincelle dans son regard qui disait que ce n'était pas vraiment une requête. Elle le regardait de la même façon qu'elle regardait Gwen, quand la Reine s'agitait au sujet de quelque chose et que Katryn intervenait calmement pour organiser et remettre les choses en place.

Merlin poussa un soupir, et se résigna au fait qu'elle voulait probablement discuter de son immortalité. Après tout, en-dehors de son admission la nuit précédente, il ne lui avait rien expliqué d'autre là-dessus.

« D'accord. Je viens. Ne serait-ce que pour m'assurer que personne ne te dérange pendant que tu communies avec la terre. »

Katryn hocha fermement la tête en réponse, et sortit en supposant qu'il la suivrait. Et il le fit, même si une partie de lui se sentait dérangée. Si elle avait quelque chose à dire, alors elle avait certainement une raison de croire que c'était important.

~(-)~


	51. 15) Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons - Part 2

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 50 : Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons Retenues ~Partie 2~

Le trajet vers la forêt fut silencieux, ni Katryn ni Merlin ne prononçant un mot tandis qu'elle ouvrait la route le long de son chemin habituel. Il demeurait perplexe, et, il devait l'admettre, un peu mal à l'aise tandis qu'ils avançaient plus profond parmi les arbres. Son immortalité n'était pas un sujet confortable pour lui, même après les nombreuses conversations à ce sujet qu'il avait eues avec Gaius depuis qu'il l'avait découverte. Il n'attendait pas avec enthousiasme cette discussion avec la semi-dryade, pas du tout.

Katryn, pour sa part, semblait totalement inconsciente de sa tension, ou du moins complètement passive à ce sujet. Elle garda simplement le regard fixé devant elle, et ne tourna pas une fois la tête vers lui.

Ils continuèrent encore un peu, puis elle descendit de cheval et attacha sa monture à une bûche tombée. Mais eu lieu de se retourner pour lui faire face et de poser les questions auxquelles il s'attendait, elle se dirigea vers le pied d'un chêne massif à proximité et ramassa un gland sur le sol en-dessous de ses branches. Katryn s'éloigna ensuite quelque peu du chêne, enterra le gland, puis plaça sa main sur la terre par-dessus. Un murmure de sa magie le fit germer pour atteindre une tige pâle et délicate avec deux feuilles minuscules, s'élevant au-dessus de son terreau.

Merlin fronça les sourcils en descendant de sa selle, et commença à se diriger vers elle avant de s'arrêter quand elle prit brusquement la parole.

Katryn montra la jeune pousse du doigt, et lui jeta un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? »

Merlin regarda la pousse.

« Une pousse de chêne. »

Katryn se déplaça, et posa une main sur l'arbre dont le tronc était encore assez mince pour qu'elle referme sa main dessus.

« Et tu vois ici ?

\- Un jeune sapin, d'environ huit ans. »

Katryn se déplaça de nouveau, cette fois vers un arbre dont elle ne pouvait encercler le tronc qu'avec ses deux bras.

« Et ça, c'est ?

\- Un chêne adulte qui semble avoir environ cent ans. »

Katryn se déplaça une dernière fois, vers le chêne massif qui avait fourni le gland qu'elle avait fait germer, et répondit à celui-là elle-même.

« Et ceci est un vieux chêne qui a presque mille ans, et s'il avait appartenu à une Dryade, elle aurait le même âge. »

Katryn revint vers la jeune pousse, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Les Dryades, même les semi-dryades comme moi, vivent aussi longtemps que leur arbre. Ainsi, certaines ne vivent qu'une centaine d'années, la plupart atteignent cinq ou six cents ans, et quelques-unes, très rares, vivent jusqu'à mille ans. Mais une semi-dryade est différente, si je continue de veiller à communier avec la terre régulièrement, je peux m'attendre à vivre aussi longtemps que ce vieux chêne. Autrement dit, je peux m'attendre à vivre presque mille ans. »

Merlin, ayant observé et écouté sa démonstration jusqu'à présent, fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? »

Katryn se leva, le regardant solennellement.

« Je partage les mêmes fardeaux que toi, en ce qui concerne l'amitié avec des humains à qui je vais longtemps survivre. Mais contrairement à toi, bien que je reconnaisse la peine que ces pertes m'apporteront quand elles viendront, je ne l'évite pas. Je l'embrasse. »

Elle plaça une main sur son cœur.

« Je suis peut-être une semi-dryade, mais c'est seulement parce que mon arbre est mort avant d'avoir pu grandir suffisamment pour que je me lie à lui. J'ai été élevé comme une dryade, pour voir le monde et ma vie à la façon des dryades, et je n'ai donc pas peur des nombreuses années qui m'attendent, contrairement à toi qui garde cette peur proche de ton cœur. »

Merlin baissa la tête, cachant son expression de douleur à ces mots. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis prit une grande inspiration et la regarda de nouveau.

« Alors je suppose que je vais juste devoir faire avec ça, pas vrai ? Je n'ai pas été élevé comme toi. J'ai été élevé comme un humain _normal_ , qui s'attend à avoir une durée de vie humaine normale. Je ne pense pas que je serai jamais capable d'entièrement m'habituer à ça. »

Katryn le regarda, immobile, lorsqu'il eut terminé. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, elle désigna de nouveau la jeune pousse, puis le jeune arbre, et le chêne centenaire.

« Un humain qui verrait cette jeune pousse dans sa petite enfance, s'attendrait certainement à vivre assez longtemps pou _r_ la voir atteindre cette taille. Et, s'il avait assez de chance, il pourrait même vivre pour la voir atteindre la taille de celui-ci. »

Elle désigna enfin le vieux chêne.

« Mais il ne vivrait jamais assez longtemps pour voir cette jeune pousse atteindre son apogée, sous la forme de cet arbre puissant qui domine tous les autres dans la forêt qui l'entoure. Nous voyons les différents stades de leurs histoires, mais ce sont tous des arbres différents. Nous ne verrons jamais à quoi cette forêt ressemblait quand ce vieux chêne est sorti de terre, nous ne saurons jamais si le jeune chêne, ou l'autre arbre, sont venus des glands de l'ancien chêne ou d'un autre des chênes voisins. Les vies humaines sont ainsi, elles ne peuvent voir que la petite fenêtre de temps qui leur est accordée, ils ne voient pas comment le monde change et grandit en-dehors de leur propre courte durée... Mais les Dryades si, elles voient la terre changer au fil des siècles, et elles ne voient pas leur longue vie comme un fardeau ou une bénédiction. »

Merlin, maintenant plus surpris que confus, se rapprocha.

« Alors comment voient-elles, comment vois-tu, vos vies ? »

Katryn sourit très légèrement.

« Comme un privilège. »

Merlin la fixa, élevant la voix.

« Un privilège ? En quoi est-ce un _privilège_ ? »

Katryn soupira, et souleva doucement la jeune pousse dans une poignée de terreau.

« Pense à cette jeune pousse, comme étant Camelot et Arthur à ton arrivée. La petite promesse d'un superbe futur, mais encore si fragile que même la plus petite action malveillante pourrait la détruire pour toujours. »

Elle reposa le terreau et la jeune pousse dans le trou qu'elle avait fait, et désigna le jeune arbre.

« Et ici nous avons Camelot telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Debout, fier, mais si le feu de forêt de la guerre et de la colère de Morgane passent par ici, il n'est pas encore assez fort pour survivre. »

Elle se dirigea vers le chêne centenaire.

« Voici Camelot telle qu'elle sera quand Albion sera née, et que ta destinée et celle d'Arthur seront accomplies. Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans cetteforêt qui puisse menacer cet arbre maintenant, et si tout va bien il vivra encore plusieurs siècles... Mais Arthur ne verra jamais ces jours lointains. Il ne verra jamais Albion devenir comme l'ancien chêne. Gwen et lui ne verront jamais la façon dont leur héritage et leur légende grandira et donnera forme au monde après leur départ. »

Katryn se dirigea vers Merlin, et plaça une main sur sa poitrine.

« Mais toi si. Tu auras le _privilège_ d'avoir été témoin des vies des gens, qui seront les légendes inspirant d'innombrables générations à venir. Arthur et Gwen ne seront plus, mais tu seras capable de voir ces jours pour eux. Tu les verras célébrés, et commémorés même par ceux qui n'auront jamais l'occasion de les connaître comme tu l'auras fait. Et tu seras capable de regarder en arrière avec fierté, en sachant que tu as fait partie de ce qui aura rendu ce futur resplendissant possible. »

Merlin tremblait d'émotion à ses mots. Les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas remarquées débordèrent de ses yeux, coulant le long de son visage.

« Katryn... »

Elle le fit taire d'un signe de tête.

« Si ce n'est pas un privilège, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne crains pas ta longue vie, Merlin. Embrasse-la, chéris-la, et par-dessus tout utilise-la bien. »

Elle baissa la main, et prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle sortait d'un rêve. Puis ses manières devinrent entièrement pragmatique.

« Je dois communier avec la terre maintenant. Si tu as encore du mal avec ces 'échos' que Gwen disait te déranger, alors peut-être que tu devrais essayer de communier avec la lande aussi. Ça pourrait t'aider. »

Elle se détourna et se dirigea vers le cours d'eau proche du bord de la clairière à proximité, où elle enleva chaussettes et chaussures et s'assit sur la berge avec les pieds dans l'eau et les doigts enfouis dans la terre derrière elle.

Merlin resta où il était, des larmes coulant encore sur son visage. Soudain il n'avait pas plus peur. Ses paroles avaient tellement résonné en lui, qu'elles avaient complètement comblé le grand trou d'incertitude qui avait été enfoui dans son cœur... Vivre à travers ces jours sombres, se battre pour un futur resplendissant, puis pouvoir vivre et voir ce futur continuer à travers les siècles. Voir ces réussites être transmises aux nouvelles générations... Elle avait raison.

Merlin prit une grande inspiration tremblante et la laissa ressortir, avant de se diriger à son tour vers le cours d'eau et de s'asseoir à une quinzaine de pas d'elle. Il enleva ensuite ses bottes et ses chaussettes comme elle l'avait fait, enfouit ses doigts dans le sol derrière lui, et comme cette première fois où elle lui avait montré cela il se tendit vers la sensation de la terre qui était littéralement au bout de ses doigts enterrés.

Puis, avec un sourire et se sentant malicieux, il poussa l'énergie de la terre vers elle pour restaurer instantanément sa force, comme il l'avait fait à l'époque.

Katryn ouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard de côté, avant de hausser les sourcils et de refermer les yeux. Presque comme pour dire 'si tu crois que je vais bouger avant que tu aies communié pendant plus d'une minute, tu te trompes'.

Merlin gloussa et ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant la paix de la terre imprégner son esprit las comme un vent réconfortant. Et, une fois de plus, Katryn s'avéra avoir eu raison... car quand il finit par se relever, les échos de l'Île, et les murmures des prières, s'étaient réduits à un chuchotis discret à l'arrière de son esprit. Ils n'étaient pas oubliés, mais ne s'imposaient plus inconfortablement à lui.

Le chemin de retour vers Camelot fut plus bruyant que le voyage aller, tandis que Merlin discutait de ses plans pour l'Ordre de Fothweard. Katryn ne dit pas grand-chose en-dehors d'une question de temps en temps, mais son contentement silencieux en l'écoutant parler, rendait clair qu'elle appréciait la conversation.

Merlin lui adressa un signe de la main et un sourire quand ils se séparèrent à l'écurie, et avec un regard au ciel il jura quand il réalisa qu'il était plus de midi et que l'après-midi était bien engagée. Il se précipita vers ses appartements, pour s'empresser de finir les rapports dont il aurait besoin pour la Réunion du Conseil du lendemain, au sujet des événements de la nuit dernière avec l'empoisonnement d'Arthur et le fracas avec les gardes du château.

Lorsqu'il eut finit la nuit commençait à tomber, et un nouvel élément sur son emploi du temps commença à le faire se presser. À savoir se laver, mettre des vêtements qui n'étaient pas couverts de terre et de feuilles, et se précipiter aux appartements de Gaius pour retrouver le médecin. Tous deux avaient été invités à dîner avec Hana, Liam, et leur fils Elias. Et bien qu'il reste encore une heure environ avant qu'ils ne soient censés y être, Merlin était bien conscient que Gaius _allait_ quand même se demander où il était.

Il arriva aux appartements de Gaius un peu essoufflé par sa course tout sauf digne dans les escaliers, et quand il entra, le vieil homme haussa un sourcil.

« Alors, tu as réussi à finir tes rapports, bien que tu aies passé la majeure partie de ta journée dans la forêt ? »

Un sourire dansait au coin de sa bouche.

« Je suppose que Katryn et toi avez passé un bon moment ? »

Merlin redressa sa chemise et sa veste, fronçant un peu les sourcils.

« Elle voulaitjuste me parler de mon immortalité. Pour m'aider à l'accepter. Elle m'a aidé avec une suggestion pour m'occuper de ces échos, aussi. Je peux encore les sentir, mais ils ne me dérangent plus maintenant. »

Gaius lui adressa un regard plutôt long, son sourire entendu toujours en place.

« Eh bien je pense qu'il était grand temps que tu trouves une fille qui te plaisait, et Katryn semble certainement avoir fait forte impression sur toi. »

Merlin, qui était sur le point de s'asseoir sur un tabouret, se releva immédiatement et devint rouge vif.

« _Je-je ne la vois pas comme ça_! »

Gaius gloussa.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu rougis _et_ bafouilles ? »

Il soupira.

« Merlin, je t'ai vus quand vous êtes partis, et je t'ai aussi vu quand vous êtes revenus, et la différence était aussi claire qu'entre la nuit et le jour. Quoi qu'elle t'ait dit sur ta longue vie, elle a fait en une conversation ce que j'ai été incapable de faire en quatre semaines à essayer de t'aider. Que le fardeau de ton immortalité, que j'ai vu te hanter depuis que tu as appris son existence, ait disparu quand tu es rentré au château à cheval cet après-midi. »

Merlin se tut, songeur.

« Elle m'a raconté comment les Dryades voient leurs longues vies, qui peuvent aller jusqu'à _mille ans_. Comment les humains ne voient qu'une petite partie du temps qui passe, et comment le monde change, et comment je serai capable de savoir des choses que les autres humains ne sauront jamais... Que plutôt qu'un fardeau ou une bénédiction, ma longue vie sera plutôt un privilège. Qui me permettra de voir l'héritage et la légende d'Arthur, grandir et vivre et changer le monde même quand il sera mort... Elle m'a complètement compris, et m'a fait voir à quel point j'avais tort de craindre cela. Que, même si ce _sera_ dur de voir mes amis mourir tandis que je continuerai de vivre, je pourrai faire l'expérience de ce futur pour eux. »

Gaius le rejoignit, et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de Merlin en témoignage de soutien.

« Et c'est comme ça que je sais qu'elle t'a fait une forte impression. Si tu devais jamais trouver un esprit frère, c'est en elle. Elle t'a déjà montré cela aujourd'hui. Je l'ai vu dans la façon dont tu souriais et riais tandis que vous reveniez à Camelot. Elle a touché ton cœur, Merlin, l'a guéri... même si tu es trop _embarrassé_ pour l'admettre. »

Merlin le regarda avec indignation.

« _Gaius_ ! »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et s'effondra sur le tabouret derrière lui.

« Gaius, Katryn a presque dix ans de plus que moi, et il y a des moments où elle me regarde et me parle comme si j'étais un petit enfant qui a besoin d'être guidé par la min. »

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant.

« Enfin, elle a seulement fait ça aujourd'hui, quand elle m'a pratiquement ordonné de l'accompagner dans les bois... Et même si j'étais _intéressé_ par elle, je doute qu'elle soit jamais intéressée par moi. Nous sommes juste des amis. »

Gaius gloussa de nouveau.

« Et ce ne serait pas la première fois que 'juste des amis' deviendraient quelque chose de plus... Parce que, Merlin, elle a déjà montré qu'elle tient à toi. Peut-être que, un jour, cela pourrait se changer en amour, car bien qu'elle te comprenne comme nul autre ici à Camelot ne le peut, on peut en dire autant sur la façon dont toi, tu la comprends. »

Il posa de nouveau une main sur l'épaule de Merlin.

« Et bien que je sache qu'évoquer cela est un sujet délicat, je crois que Freya voudrait que tu sois heureux et que tu trouves à nouveau l'amour aussi. Ne rejette pas la possibilité avant de lui avoir donné une chance. Tu as attendu ça assez longtemps. »

Merlin leva les yeux vers Gaius avec un regard éberlué, son visage ayant pris une jolie teinte rose, et il se leva et se tourna vers la porte avec un changement abrupt de sujet.

« On ferait mieux d'aller chez Liam, ou on sera en retard pour le dîner. »

Gaius le regarda partir, son sourire entendu remontant à son visage. La réaction de Merlin était en bien des façons identique à la façon dont Arthur se comportait autrefois quand on lui parlait de Gwen. L'attirance était là, mais la peur que ce soit impossible l'empêchait d'accepter que ce soit possible. Mais, si le sort le voulait, peut-être que Merlin ne resterait pas coincé avec ce dilemme autant que le roi. Le ciel le savait, Arthur avait pris assez longtemps pour eux deux.

~(-)~

 **Non, vous ne rêvez pas, on se dirige bien vers un ship Merlin/Katryn. Après avoir attendu au cas où la saison 5 aurait ressuscité Freya, Alaia a finalement décidé que ça n'en prenait pas le chemin et décidé de mettre ces deux-là ensemble. Ça n'arrivera pas d'un seul coup, mais ça arrivera.**

 **Et j'en connais une qui va être ravie... *regarde vers titesouris***


	52. 15) Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons - Part 3

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 52: Fardeaux Allégés et Leçons Retenues ~Partie 3~

Merlin avait conscience que Gaius l'observait avec un sourire amusé, tandis qu'ils marchaient dans les rues sombres de la ville supérieure en direction de la maison de Liam et Hana. Mais plus que tout il avait conscience d'à quel point il se sentait _idiot_ pour la façon dont il avait réagi aux remarques du médecin. C'était presque comme la façon dont il avait réagi, des années plus tôt, quand il avait avoué être un sorcier seulement pour qu'Arthur dise au Conseil et à Uther qu'il était 'amoureux' de Gwen, et par conséquent ne savait pas ce qu'il disait. Sauf que ç'avait été loin d'être aussi embarrassant, parce qu'il savait avec certitude qu'il _n'était pas_ amoureux d'elle... Non, s'il devait décrire la façon dont il avait réagi tout à l'heure, c'était la façon dont Arthur se comportait quand il était tombé amoureux de Gwen.

Merlin sentit son visage rougir face à ce que cela impliquait, et détourna délibérément les yeux quand il vit Gaius hausser un sourcil. Il se sentait vraiment idiot, d'avoir évité le sujet comme ça. Katryn était juste _Katryn_. La jeune semi-dryade qu'il connaissait depuis un peu plus de quatre ans, et qui se trouvait être aussi la servante et la protectrice de Gwen... ainsi que son professeur assistant pour les leçons de magie.

Merlin faillit grogner à cette idée, sachant que cela rendrait complètement impossible le fait de l'éviter. En-dehors des leçons elles-mêmes, il la retrouvaitgénéralement la veille de chacune d'entre elles pour discuter de ce qui y serait abordé. Comment était-il censé être capable de lui parler sérieusement, avec les paroles de Gaius dans sa tête ? Quoi qu'en dise le médecin, il n'était pas _amoureux_ de Katryn... n'est-ce pas ?

Toute contemplation fut interrompue par leur arrivée chez Liam, où le jeune médecin les attendait déjà à la porte.

Liam sourit en les faisant entrer à l'intérieur, où ils furent immédiatement accueilli par l'odeur de l'une des spécialités de Hana.

« Hana a fait du ragoût de poulet et une tourte. J'espère que vous avez de la place, parce qu'il y en a presque tout un chaudron. »

À côté du foyer, Hana gloussa et agita sa cuillère en bois dans sa direction.

« Et tu sais aussi bien que moi, que s'il y a des restes, tu les finiras demain. Il y a des fois où je me demande si ton estomac n'est pas un puits sans fond. »

Merlin s'assit à table avec Gaius, et rit en taquinant son ami.

« Alors c'est pour _ça_ que j'ai vu de nouveaux trous dans ta ceinture. »

Liam fit mine de le frapper, et obtint sa revanche en se dirigeant vers le berceau au fond de la pièce. Il revint avec son fils gigotant dans ses bras, et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Elias, il est temps de dire bonjour à Oncle Merlin ! »

Il passa Elias au magicien surpris.

« S'il décide de souiller son lange pendant que tu le portes, c'est toi qui le changeras. »

Merlin plaça maladroitement l'enfant dans une position plus assurée dans ses bras, et son propre sourire hésitant reçut en réponse un sourire lumineux et un gargouillis du petit garçon. Elias couina joyeusement et agita les bras, et ses gloussements ne firent qu'augmenter quand Merlin libéra une main pour conjurer une petite boule de lumière dorée sur le bout d'un doigt.

Il l'agita au-dessus du petit garçon, qui tendit des mains potelées vers elle, avant qu'une main ne sorte de nulle part pour frapper Merlin à l'arrière de la tête.

Hana haussa les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, mais fais-la d'une autre couleur. Je ne veux pas qu'il essaye de jouer avec les chandelles quand il sera plus grand. »

Merlin grimaça, et colora immédiatement sa boule de lumière en vert afin qu'elle ne ressemble plus à une flamme.

« Désolé. »

Le changement de couleur n'altéra pas la détermination d'Elias à attraper l'objet de son attention, et Merlin commença à vraiment apprécier de distraire le bébé. Il choisit finalement de faire en sorte que la lumière puisse être attrapée et tenue, et laissa Elias l'attraper, ce qui mena bien sûr à une tentative de l'enfant de la manger, sans grand succès.

Regardant son fils jouer avec la lumière, Liam sourit avant de glousser.

« Je vais devoir apprendre à faire ça. Ça pourrait l'occuper pendant des heures. »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Hana commençait à disposer des bols et des cuillères en bois pour tout le monde.

« Je t'en ferai des porteurs rechargeables si tu veux. De cette façon tu n'auras qu'à y mettre du pouvoir, même Hana pourra le déclencher pour conjurer une lumière, et tu aurais quelques utilisations avant qu'il n'ait besoin d'une recharge. Viens à la prochaine leçon de magie, et je l'amènerai avec moi pour t'apprendre.

\- Ce serait génial. »

Le sourire de Liam s'élargit.

« La prochaine est dans deux jours, pas vrai ? Troisième heure avant midi ? »

Merlin sentit son sourire se figer sur son visage, tandis qu'il hochait la tête et essayait de ne pas grimacer devant cette réalisation. _C'était_ dans deux jours, ce qui signifiait que le lendemain après-midi il devait rencontrer Katryn pour établir le plan de cours.

« Oui, c'est ça. Il me faudra seulement une heure pour te faire le porteur. »

Hana s'approcha pour soulever Elias des bras de Merlin et ramener le garçon à son berceau. Liam commença à servir le ragoût tandis qu'elle faisait cela, et lorsque tout le monde fut assis il amena le plateau de tourte dans un grand geste.

La conversation se porta sur le récent voyage de Liam vers certains des villages extérieurs, et des cas qu'il y avait rencontrés. Le plus sérieux avait été un garçon qui s'était cassé la jambe en ramassant du petit bois, mais grâce à quelques cataplasmes de guérison qu'avait faits Liam, le jeune serait de nouveau sur pied, bien qu'un peu douloureux, en une semaine environ au lieu d'un mois.

Hana sourit avec fierté pour son époux, autant que Liam semblait avoir confiance en lui. Il était certainement un médecin accompli ces temps-ci, même s'il lui faudrait de nombreuses années avant d'atteindre le niveau d'expérience de Gaius. Le vieil homme et Camelot avaient un excellent successeur pour le poste de Médecin de la Cour, pour quand le jour viendrait où il choisirait de prendre sa retraite.

La Grande Cloche sonna peu après, signalant qu'il était temps pour Gaius et Merlin de retourner au château. Ils le firent dans un silence amical, où les taquineries du début de soirée ne firent aucune apparition.

Ils se retirèrent chacun dans leurs appartements, bien que tous deux aient encore du travail à faire avant d'aller se coucher. Dans le cas de Gaius, il s'agirait d'organiser les médicaments dont il aurait besoin pour ses rondes le lendemain matin, et dans le cas de Merlin il commença à préparer ce dont il aurait besoin pour réaliser le porteur pour Liam.

De petits couteaux à graver, des huiles, quelques petits cristaux, et un peu de fil de cuivre furent bientôt alignés sur sa table de travail. Merlin localisa ensuite un bâton de chêne aussi épais que son doigt, parmi l'assortiment de bois qu'il gardait dans un grand pot près d'un mur, et le déposa dans une marmite d'eau qu'il suspendit au-dessus de son feu. Au matin, il aurait assez ramolli pour qu'il le plie afin d'en faire un anneau et le sèche par magie pour lui imposer définitivement cette forme.

Merlin alla ensuite se coucher, et fixa son plafond à travers les ténèbres. La légère potion de sommeil dont il avait dépendu ses derniers jours, était intacte sur sa table de chevet. Les échos de l'Île et les murmures des prières distantes, n'étaient plus qu'un grondement de fond maintenant. Et assez étrangement, ce fut ce qui le berça et le plongea dans le sommeil peu après.

Il se réveilla au bruit de l'ouverture de sa porte extérieure et au faible cliquetis d'un plateau de petit déjeuner, et il était déjà hors du lit et en train de s'habiller avant même que Warren n'ait déposé le plateau sur la table près du foyer. Merlin bâilla en sortant de sa chambre, et adressa un signe de tête au serviteur.

« Merci. Ce sont les corvées habituelles pour aujourd'hui, si tu veux bien m'apporter un déjeuner léger dans le bureau du Roi à midi. Katryn sera également là cet après-midi pour le plan de cours, alors peux-tu t'assurer qu'une bouilloire d'eau soit installée sur le foyer après que tu sois passé au bureau. De cette façon elle sera déjà chaude et je pourrai faire du thé quand elle arrivera.

\- Très bien. »

Warren sourit en se dirigeant vers le foyer, et aperçut le bâton dans la marmite d'eau fumante qui y était suspendue.

« Nouveau projet ? »

Merlin s'assit pour commencer son petit déjeuner, et hocha la tête.

« Une faveur pour Liam, pour l'aider à occuper son fils. Je finirai ça cet après-midi, après la Réunion du Conseil. »

Warren lui jeta un regard, avec une petite grimace de compassion.

« Bonne chance avec ça. Je crois que vous allez en avoir besoin. »

Merlin enfouit sa tête dans ses mains.

« Ne m'en parle pas... En-dehors des Chevaliers et du Seigneur Geoffrey, il n'y avait personne d'autre à part Arthur et moi qui savait que j'ai autorité pour prendre le commandement de Camelot si je pense que c'est nécessaire. Il y a un tas de conseillers mécontents que je dois calmer. »

Lorsqu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, Merlin sortit son bâton de chêne de la marmite et utilisa sa magie pour en faire un anneau de la taille de sa paume. Un second sort en expulsa l'humidité de force, et il le laissa sur sa table de travail avec le reste des matériaux.

La réunion du Conseil ce matin-là s'avéra aussi inconfortable qu'il l'avait prévu, et comporta aussi les cris attendus. Il choisit avec tact de garder le silence durant la majeure partie, tandis qu'Arthur et Geoffrey se chargeaient des explications nécessaires et de calmer les tempéraments. Ce fut un soulagement de se retirer vers le bureau d'Arthur quand la réunion se termina, et d'apaiser les tensions qu'elle avait suscitées en lisant les messages qu'il avait reçus d'Alator et Aglain, relatant comment les choses avançaient avec la restauration de l'Île, et en écrivant ses réponses.

Warren arriva peu après avec sa nourriture, ce qui avertit Merlin que la journée avançait déjà vite. Ce qui signifiait bien sûr que l'inévitable réunion avec Katryn se rapprochait aussi.

Merlin se retira dans ses appartements dès qu'il eut fini son repas, et se plongea dans la tâche de graver des runes dans l'anneau de bois, le traitant avec des huiles, avant d'utiliser le fil de bronze pour lier les deux cristaux à son bord extérieur. En fait il était tellement concentré dessus, qu'il n'entendit pas le coup poli à sa porte, et par conséquent ne la vit pas non plus s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une certaine semi-dryade.

Katryn traversa la pièce et se tint derrière lui, sa voix tranquille le faisant presque bondir de surprise quand elle parla.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Merlin tourna brusquement la tête pour la regarder, sa réponse se coinçant dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il tousse pour dissimuler sa gêne soudaine, et lui montra le porteur qu'il avait presque terminé.

« C'est pour Liam et Hana. Quand il le chargera de magie, tous deux pourront le déclencher avec un mot-clé et une petite orbe de lumière se formera au centre de l'anneau. Cette lumière pourra ensuite être attrapée et bougée par n'importe qui, et durera quelques heures. C'est juste un jouet, vraiment. Leur fils a bien aimé la lumière que j'ai conjurée hier soir au dîner, alors quand Liam a demandé à apprendre comment le faire, j'ai proposé de fabriquer ça. Il viendra à la leçon de demain, donc je lui montrerai probablement comment le charger, en guise de démonstration pour les étudiants. »

Katryn observa Merlin attacher et sécuriser le dernier morceau de fil de bronze, et considéra le porteur d'un air songeur, quand il le lui passa pour y jeter un œil.

Après l'avoir retourné plusieurs fois entre ses mains, elle le lui rendit.

« Pourrais-tu en faire d'autres ? Mais juste pour aider à jeter les sorts au lieu de les stocker ? »

Merlin fronça un peu les sourcils, perplexe.

« Oui. Pour qu'ils fassent ça, j'aurais seulement besoin des anneaux, d'y graver quelques runes, et de les frotter avec les huiles. Pourquoi ? »

Katryn pencha la tête.

« Certains des étudiants, c'est-à-dire les chevaliers autres que Mordred, semblent un peu frustrés du rythme d'apprentissage. Je sais qu'on ne peut rien y faire, qu'ils doivent poser les fondations de la connaissance nécessaire avant de pouvoir vraiment apprendre des sorts, mais quelque chose comme ça leur donnerait l'impression de ne pas perdre leur temps. »

Elle hocha la tête en direction du porteur.

« Quelque chose pour réaliser la majeure partie de la formation du sort pour eux, ce qu'ils ne sont pas encore capables de faire tous seuls, et qui serait très utile dans leur travail quotidien. »

Merlin haussa les sourcils, comprenant soudain ce qu'elle disait tandis que le moment de gêne passait et il sourit.

« Des lumières qu'ils pourront conjurer pour les autres chevaliers lors des patrouilles ! C'est brillant ! Sans mauvais jeu de mots. »

Il attrapa un morceau de papier, gribouilla quelques notes, puis se précipita vers son stock de bois pour vérifier ce qu'il lui restait.

« Il faudra que je trouve d'autre bâtons, peut-être des plus minces, pour rendre les anneaux plus petits afin qu'ils tiennent dans une bourse à la ceinture, mais si je trempe les bâtons ce soir je pourrai faire les anneaux demain matin. Il ne faudra que quelques minutes pour compléter chacun d'entre eux, alors je pourrai facilement en faire assez pour que chacun des étudiants en ait un. »

Katryn le regarda courir vers la table pour écrire plus de notes, et hocha la tête. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage en réaction à son enthousiasme.

« Alors la leçon de demain pourra être ta démonstration avec Liam, suivie par enseigner aux étudiants comment utiliser leurs nouvelles aides aux sortilèges. »

Merlin finit d'écrire la liste de ce qu'il devait trouver, et la regarda avec un sourire à son tour.

« Eh bien, ça a pris moins de temps à préparer que la leçon précédente. »

Il marqua une pause, jetant un regard vers la bouilloire d'eau sur son foyer.

« Voudrais-tu un peu de thé, avant de partir ? »

Katryn hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à la table des repas, et tandis qu'il partait retirer la bouilloire, les pensées de Merlin se tournèrent vers ce que Gaius avait dit la nuit précédente.

En la voyant assise ici, son esprit se tourna vers les souvenirs des derniers mois depuis qu'il était devenu Sorcier de la Cour et avait commencé à enseigner aux étudiants avec son aide. Il était à l'aise auprès d'elle, presque content, et avait passé plus d'une préparation de cours à partir sur une tangente pour discuter un nouveau projet lorsque la leçon elle-même avait été décidée. Elle avait écouté ces conversations sans se plaindre, et dans bien des cas avait fait des suggestions qui l'avaient aidé à améliorer ses idées originales. En bien des façons elle était devenue une extension de sa vie quotidienne, et une partie plus proche, sans qu'il le remarque vraiment.

Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça, c'était qu'il savait qu'elle avait une foi profonde en lui. En allant à la Tour Sombre, même confrontée à la chaleur faisant faner les plantes et à la sécheresse de la terre autour, elle lui avait fait confiance pour la maintenir connectée à la forêt en traversant. Elle était pour ainsi dire entrée dans ce qui était, pour elle, un enfer vivant, et elle l'avait fait parce qu'il l'y avait incitée, et parce qu'elle voulait aider Gwen.

Elle était _stalwart_ , déterminée, et altruiste, et pourtant en même temps elle était compréhensive, calme, et gentille. Dans la tempête proverbiale d'émotions où il s'était retrouvé, après avoir appris qu'il était immortel, elle était devenu le rocher de force qui lui avait donné la fondation dont il avait besoin pour se rééquilibrer. Sans sa sagesse, qu'elle lui avait offerte sans qu'on lui demande, il serait encore comme une âme perdue dans une tempête sans lumière.

À table, Katryn pencha la tête et lui rendit son regard, car il l'avait observée en silence pendant presque une minute.

« Est-ce que tu vas faire le thé, ou est-ce que je dois m'en charger ? »

Il y avait une étincelle d'humour dans ses paroles, et Merlin gloussa tandis qu'il apportait la bouilloire, les tasses, et un pot d'herbes à thé sur la table. Était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il n'en était pas sûr... Mais quant à savoir s'il _pourrait_ l'aimer, ou s'il le voulait, il connaissait déjà la réponse... Que tout à coup, l'idée de vivre une vie sans elle à l'intérieur, semblait une chose bien esseulée et _bleak_.

~(-)~


	53. 16) Merlin et le jeune druide - Partie 1

Chapitre 53 : Merlin et le jeune druide ~ Partie 1~

La silhouette encapuchonnée courait dans l'obscurité hors des murs de la cité, évitant les patrouilles près des portes et se jetant sur le remblai de la partie la plus basse du mur. Même bas, ce fut un calvaire à escalader, mais il y parvint, uniquement pour trébucher en atterrissant de l'autre côté.

L'enfant glapit lorsque son bras heurta la pierre, berçant son membre meurtri pendant qu'il se hissait à nouveau sur pied pour reprendre sa course effrénée vers la citadelle.

Il se mit à marcher en atteignant les rues principales, mais le fait qu'il était la seule silhouette en vue ne l'aida pas quand un groupe de chevaliers escortant la Reine jusqu'à la Citadelle le vit.

« Stop ! Montre-toi. »

L'enfant s'arrêta, et se tourna avec hésitation pour leur faire face, rejetant sa capuche en arrière.

Gwen posa la main sur l'épaule de Léon, lui signifiant de rengainer son épée, et se dirigea vers le jeune garçon.

« C'est juste un enfant.

– Dehors en plein milieu de la nuit ?

– Il n'est nul besoin de votre épée, Léon. »

Elle rejoignit le garçon, qui s'était agenouillé à son approche, et le releva.

« Où vas-tu ? »

Le garçon hésita, puis remonta sa manche pour révéler le symbole du triskelion sur son bras, la marque d'un druide.

« Je cherche le Sorcier de la Cour. J'ai besoin de son aide. »

Gwen passa aussitôt un bras réconfortant autour de lui, et fit signe aux chevaliers de la suivre pendant qu'elle guidait le garçon vers le château.

« Alors je vais te conduire à lui. Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

L'enfant lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Daegal. »

Gwen lui sourit gentiment. Daegal semblait avoir à peine quatorze ans. Même s'il n'était plus vraiment un enfant, il était trop jeune pour être considéré comme un adulte. C'était un âge compliqué, encore plus pour voyager seul.

Ils quittèrent l'escorte une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le château, et Gwen continua de le guider à travers les couloirs. Un arrêt aux appartements de Merlin ne trouva personne, tout comme celui à ceux d'Arthur. Un vague soupçon poussa Gwen à conduire Daegal jusqu'à ses propres appartements, où une surprise l'attendait.

Merlin, appuyé contre les murs de la chambre avec une expression amusée, et Arthur en train de faire de son mieux pour attacher la dernière des nombreuses guirlandes de fleurs à la tête et aux pieds de lit.

Gwen relâcha Daegal et entra.

« Oh, Arthur, c'est adorable. Vous avez fait tous ces efforts. Et ce sont des giroflées, mes préférées. »

Arthur lui retourna son sourire, l'attirant dans ses bras avant de remarquer la présence de l'enfant.

« Et qui est-ce ? »

Gwen répondit pendant que l'enfant voutait nerveusement les épaules.

« Daegal, c'est un druide. Il est venu demander de l'aide à Merlin. »

Le sourire d'Arthur laissa place au sérieux, mais avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Merlin le dépassa pour prendre en charge l'enfant. Puis Merlin jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, sourcils levés.

« Que j'ai quelque chose à faire ne devrait pas gâcher votre surprise pour Gwen. Vous deux, profitez de votre soirée. Katryn sera bientôt là avec le vin. »

Il attrapa Daegal par le bras, sa prise ferme, mais douce, et il le conduisit jusqu'à la tour. Une fois sur place, il fit assoir le garçon sur un tabouret et approcha une chaise pour s'installer en face de lui.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ? »

Le garçon se tordit nerveusement les mains.

« C'est ma sœur, elle a la suette. Elle n'a que six ans, et je ne connais aucun remède. Elle a besoin de votre aide, ou elle mourra. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils, indéniablement inquiet, mais malgré tout perplexe.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris contact avec les autres druides ? Il y a plusieurs camps dans les bois au sud de Camelot.

– Je ne savais pas ! »

Il se mordit la lèvre.

« Nous étions en route pour Camelot, pour commencer une nouvelle vie après que le reste de notre groupe soit mort. Votre aide était la seule que je savais pouvoir trouver. Je vous en supplie. »

Le froncement de sourcil se transforma en compassion.

« Où est-elle ?

– La Vallée des Rois Déchus. »

Merlin grimaça avec prudence.

« Cette vallée est un nid d'assassins et de bandits, qui se cachent parmi ses nombreux canyons et crevasses, et c'est à plus d'une demi-journée d'ici. »

Il marqua une pause, réfléchit et soupira.

« Je vais venir. Tu peux dormir ici, et nous partirons demain aux premières lueurs du jour. Nous devrions rejoindre ta sœur vers midi. »

Il rejoignit sa chambre pour prendre son sac de couchage et un oreiller, et les disposer au sol. Une fois que Daegal eut été persuadé de s'installer et de dormir pour la nuit, Merlin revint dans la pièce principale, et commença à rédiger une note. Ce fut celle qu'il remit à Warren le lendemain matin, avec les instructions de la remettre à Arthur, avant que lui et Daegal quittent la cité avant même que le soleil n'ait éclairci l'horizon.

~(-)~

Arthur ouvrit les yeux, fronçant les sourcils avec une certaine confusion de se réveiller alors que les rideaux étaient encore tirés, alors que la lueur autour d'eux indiquait que l'aube était là et que Bel devrait arriver à n'importe quel moment. Son froncement de sourcil s'accentua pendant qu'il s'asseyait, regardant autour de lui dans la semi-obscurité, avant de marmonner avec irritation dans sa barbe tout en souhaitant silencieusement que les rideaux soient ouverts.

Les rideaux se séparèrent brutalement et s'ouvrirent, et Arthur sentit la sensation familière du pouvoir emprunté couler à travers lui. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa que c'était _cela_ qui l'avait réveillé : la sensation de plusieurs filaments de la magie de Merlin, enroulés autour de lui.

Arthur sortit de son lit et marcha tout droit jusqu'à son placard et l'écran d'habillage, décidé à s'habiller et à aller demander à Merlin d'expliquer pourquoi il lui avait prêté son pouvoir, et surtout en ce jour-là. Mais il n'avait pas atteint l'écran lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et que Warren y passa la tête.

Il hésita en voyant l'expression mécontente d'Arthur, et entra lentement pour lui tendre le message.

« De la part de Merlin, Sire. Il a dit de vous la délivrer immédiatement. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Et où est-il ?

– C'est expliqué dans le message, Sire. »

Arthur laissa échapper un soupir et accepta le message, avant de l'ouvrir et de parcourir son contenu.

 _Daegal, le jeune druide de la nuit dernière, était en route pour Camelot avec sa sœur, en tant que seuls survivants de leur groupe. Elle est malade, et il a été contraint de la laisser cachée dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Je devrais être de retour avant la fin de la journée, mais ne vous inquiétez pas si ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Je suis certain que vous pouvez gérer seul l'arrivée du Sarum d'Amata. J'ai laissé Friou derrière, avec l'ordre de vous obéir, pour qu'elle puisse vous aider à faire grande impression durant les salutations et le reste. Je vous ai également prêté un peu de pouvoir, au cas où vous fassiez quelque chose de stupide et que vous ayez besoin de vous en tirer._

 _Si j'échoue à revenir avant la tombée de la nuit, ce sera parce que j'ai dû passer plus de temps que prévu à soigner la sœur de Daegal. Je les laisserai avec les Druides dans les Bois Sombres avant de revenir, et je serai en contact par l'amulette dès que je serais à nouveau à portée. Bonne chance avec le Sarrum, et restez loin des ennuis._

 _Merlin_

Arthur laissa échapper un gémissement et soupira à nouveau.

« Il est parti pour une mission de charité pour la journée, peut-être deux, ce qui signifie que je dois m'occuper seul du Sarrum.

Warren remua un peu, et haussa timidement les épaules.

« Alors je suppose qu'il vous fait confiance pour en être capable, Sire. »

~(-)~

« C'est bien de votre part de faire ça.

– J'espère juste que je _peux_ aider ta sœur. »

Merlin jeta un coup d'œil à Daegal, pendant qu'ils marchaient vers l'ouest à travers les bois.

« Je suis peut-être puissant, mais si elle est trop malade lorsque nous l'atteindrons, je ne pourrais peut-être pas la sauver. »

Daegal fronça les sourcils.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'est pas parti la nuit dernière ? On a perdu du temps ! »

Merlin se détourna à nouveau, secouant la tête.

« Non. Tu étais fatigué, et si nous avions essayé de parcourir les bois alors que tu étais dans cet état, tu aurais pu être blessé, peut-être gravement. Et si c'était arrivé, qui m'aurait conduit jusqu'à ta sœur ? Nous aurions perdu du temps à te soigner, si cela avait été possible. »

Daegal allongea un peu le pas pour pouvoir marcher aux côtés du magicien.

« Mais vous n'allez pas avoir d'ennui pour être parti sans avoir parlé au Roi ? Vous êtes son Sorcier de la Cour. »

Merlin gloussa ironiquement.

« À peine. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais laissé complètement sans défense, et tout ce qui touche à la communauté magique est sous ma juridiction de toute façon. Je suis libre de traiter ces questions comme je l'entends. »

Il tira une miche de pain de son sac et la jeta à Daegal.

« Maintenant, mange pendant que nous marchons. Tu n'as pas eu beaucoup à manger au petit-déjeuner et il faut que tu gardes tes forces. »

Deagal attrapa le pain. Et lorsque Merlin ne le regarda plus, une lueur de culpabilité et de conflit passa sur son visage.

~(-)~

« Bel, avez-vous vu mon peigne ? »

Gwen entra dans les appartements d'Arthur au son de cette question, et sourit en traversant la pièce jusqu'à Arthur, qui fourrageait dans un tiroir.

« Avez-vous essayé de le chercher ? »

Arthur s'arrêta, surpris de la voir ici.

« Partout. »

Gwen s'avança alors qu'Arthur s'éloignant de l'armoire à côté de son lit, trouva sans le moindre effort le peigne posé sur une des étagères et le tint devant lui.

« Il devait être sous quelque chose. »

Gwen gloussa, le tapant doucement avec le peigne.

« Sous votre nez. »

Il soupira.

« Vous avez juste cette manière de voir les choses.

– Deux, même. On appelle ça des yeux.

– Et ils sont très beaux, d'ailleurs. »

Arthur lui sourit, et Gwen gloussa en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de commencer à le peigner.

« N'essaye même pas, et sors-toi de là.

– De quoi ?

– Parfois, tu peux être désespérant. »

Le sourire d'Arthur s'agrandit, et ce fut à son tour de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est vrai, je suis désespérément amoureux. »

Gwen recula avec une expression amusée.

« Vous devez vous préparer pour l'arrivée du Sarrum. Je vais aller placer les vouivres en position sur les marches du palais. Maintenant, ne soyez pas trop long, il doit arriver dans deux heures. »

Elle lui tendit le peigne et se dirigea vers la porte, à l'instant où Bel arrivait de l'antichambre en portant la cotte de mailles d'Arthur.

Le roi lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira avec résignation, incapable de s'empêcher de penser que Merlin avait de la chance, à être dehors à faire autre chose que cela.

Mais les choses n'étaient pas sures, loin de là, car près d'une vallée dangereuse, mais légendaire, une certaine sorcière marchait entre les arbres, avant de s'arrêter près d'un rocher, ou une note avait été glissée dans une crevasse.

Morgane la libéra et l'ouvrit, avant qu'un sourire de satisfaction éclaire son visage. De nombreuses fois ses plans compliqués n'avaient abouti qu'à des échecs. Maintenant, il était temps de tester quelque chose d'un peu plus simple.


	54. 16) Merlin et le jeune druide - Partie 2

**Désolée pour le retard, vacances en famille et au chaud, ça altère mon cerveau !**

 **Chapitre 54 : Merlin et le jeune druide ~Partie 2~**

Ce fut un léger sifflement de douleur qui fit stopper Merlin à mi-chemin de la Vallée, et il se tourna vers Daegal avec une grimace d'inquiétude.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Lorsque le garçon ne répondit pas, Merlin tira une pomme de son sac et la lui lança.

« Tiens. »

Daegal l'attrapa, perplexe.

« Vous n'aimez pas ça ?

\- Ce sont mes fruits préférés.

\- Alors pourquoi vous me la donnez ? »

Merlin soupira, et posa son sac au pied d'un arbre. Ils pouvaient se reposer quelques minutes avant de reprendre leur route.

« Parce que tu ressembles à quelqu'un pour qui le déjeuner de ce matin était le premier vrai repas depuis longtemps. Tu as plus besoin de cette pomme que moi. »

Il tira un sachet d'herbe et de matériel de son sac.

« Et tu as aussi une blessure dont tu n'as pas parlé. Montre-moi ton bras. »

Daegal fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous agissez comme ça ? Les gens que j'ai rencontrés, ils… ils ne sont pas comme vous. Ils s'en moquent. Je ne compte pas. »

Merlin fit s'asseoir le garçon et commença à remonter sa manche.

« Ne pense jamais ça. Tout le monde compte. »

Il remonta assez la manche pour voir les larges bleus autour du coude.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? »

Daegal grimaça lorsque Merlin tâta la blessure.

« En me faufilant à Camelot. J'étais… j'étais nerveux à l'idée d'entrer ouvertement, même si la magie est maintenant légale, alors j'ai escaladé le mur. Je suis tombé. »

Merlin soupira et posa une main sur la blessure.

« _Thurhaelle_. »

Les ecchymoses diminuèrent immédiatement, et Merlin terminant le traitement par une pommade de consoude et un bandage.

« La consoude finira ce que j'ai commencé. C'est toujours mieux de laisser le corps s'occuper lui-même d'une partie de la guérison, sauf si la blessure est sérieuse et doit être traitée immédiatement. Sinon, le corps peut devenir dépendant de la magie pour se soigner. »

Daegal observait la procédure avec curiosité.

« Où avez-vous appris ça ? »

Merlin sourit.

« Avec Gaius, mon mentor. Tout ce que je sais sur l'utilisation des herbes en médecine, c'est lui qui me l'a appris.

– Vous avez de la chance de l'avoir. »

Merlin acquiesça.

« C'est vrai. »

Il finit de nouer le bandage et rabaissa la manche.

« Voilà, fini. Allons-y. »

Il ramassa son sac, et allait se remettre en route lorsque Daegal lui tendit la pomme.

« C'est à vous. »

Merlin sourit, et avec un signe des doigts et une étincelle d'or dans les yeux, il coupa la pomme en deux, et en attrapa une moitié.

« Alors on partage. »

Il croqua dans sa moitié en s'éloignant, laissant Daegal le fixer pendant quelques instants avant de se hâter de le rattraper.

~(-)~

« Vous semblez nerveux, Sire.

– Pouvez-vous m'en blâmer ? »

Gaius observait Arthur depuis le pas de porte des appartements royaux, alors que le jeune homme venait vers lui vêtu de sa cotte de mailles, de sa cape et de sa couronne. Arthur détestait porter sa couronne, au-delà du fait qu'elle était lourde, parce qu'il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle l'éloignait de son peuple. Elle le signalisait comme différent d'eux, et non égal.

Le médecin soupira, comprenant les inquiétudes d'Arthur.

« Le Sarrum a en effet une certaine réputation.

– Même mon père le craignait… Il disait qu'il prenait plaisir à empaler les hommes.

– Pas uniquement les hommes. Les femmes et les enfants aussi. Il a aussi un penchant pour assassiner ses amis. »

Arthur s'arrêta net et dut résister au besoin de passer une main dans ses cheveux et de se débarrasser de sa couronne.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je cherche à conclure une alliance avec lui.

– Parce que vous avez entendu les rumeurs. »

L'expression de Gaius se fit grave.

« Qu'il a gardé prisonnière Morgane, peut-être pendant deux ans. Pour l'avoir gardé aussi longtemps, il doit avoir découvert une faiblesse qui peut être exploitée. Vous recherchez cette alliance, pas uniquement pour vous assurer qu'il aura au moins un instant d'hésitation avant d'entreprendre une quelconque action contre Camelot, mais également parce que vous désirez apprendre cette faiblesse si possible. »

Arthur soupira et hocha la tête.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec son régime, mais traiter avec lui est peut-être la seule façon d'atteindre nos buts. J'ai beau avoir conclu de nombreuses alliances et gagné le respect de nombreux rois, Grand ou Petits, mais je suis encore loin de les avoir tous unifiés. Il y a des moments où je me demande si je vais un jour y parvenir, où je me demande si les actes qui m'ont été prédits sont même possibles. »

Gaius lui sourit en signe de soutien.

« Merlin pense que c'est possible, et moi aussi. Vous devez juste avoir foi en vous. Vous êtes devenu un véritable homme d'État, Arthur. J'espère que vous vous en rendez compte. »

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration.

« Merci. »

Tous deux quittèrent la pièce et rejoignirent l'entrée principale du château. Gwen les y attendait, sur les marches du palais, plusieurs chevaliers triés sur le volet déjà en formation autour d'eux, et Friou et Scild assises comme des statues vivantes au pied de l'escalier. Si le Sarrum tentait quoi que ce soit durant cette première rencontre, il devrait gérer deux vouivres très en colère.

~(-)~

« Garde le rythme, Daegal. Il faut qu'on rejoigne ta sœur. »

Ils approchaient de la Vallée maintenant, et le terrain se faisait plus difficile. Merlin jeta un regard derrière lui, nota la pause indécise du garçon, et revint vers lui.

« La dernière fois que tu l'as vue, dans quel état était-elle ? »

Daegal baissa la tête, incapable de croiser le regard de Merlin.

« Je vous l'ai dit. La vie la quittait. »

Il dépassa Merlin, prenant la tête et se mettant à trottiner. Le sorcier suivit, commençant à se sentir mal à l'aise, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. D'une certaine manière, Daegal ne semblait pas assez inquiet, et de temps en temps il avait eu des étincelles de culpabilité dans ses yeux. Mais après tout, la culpabilité pouvait être due au fait d'avoir laissé sa sœur toute seule, et le manque d'inquiétude au fait que Daegal était quelqu'un qui trouvait gênant de montrer ses émotions.

Mais la pointe de malaise subsistait chez Merlin pendant qu'il suivait le garçon pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'un craquement de branche lui fasse jeter un coup d'œil à une crête proche, et qu'il voit des hommes hirsutes.

Merlin regarda Daegal et l'appela par l'esprit alors qu'il plongeait à couvert.

« _Daegal_ _! Des bandits_ _!_ »

Le garçon continua son chemin, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« À _terre_ _!_ »

Daegal ne répondit pas, et Merlin l'attrapa par la magie, le trainant à couvert.

« Que faites-vous ?!

– Shh ! »

Ce fut seulement maintenant que le garçon repéra les bandits, qui passaient dangereusement près d'eux. Une fois que Merlin fut sûr que Daegal avait repéré le danger, il relâcha sa prise sur lui.

« Tu ne m'as pas entendu ?

– Non. »

Deagal secoua la tête, et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil aux bandits.

« Merci. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie. »

Merlin le regarda avec sévérité.

« Nous ne sommes pas encore en sécurité. Maintenant, allez, le plus vite nous rejoindrons ta sœur le mieux ce sera. »

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, Daegal ouvrant la voie et semblant devenir de plus en plus anxieux chaque minute. Il n'était pas le seul. Des soupçons désagréables envahissaient le sorcier qui le suivait, ressassant ce qui venait de se passer. Même s'il était vrai que tous les druides ne pouvaient pas entendre ou utiliser la voix de l'esprit, Daegal n'avait même pas semblé pensé qu'elle ait pu être utilisée. De plus, il ne se déplaçait pas avec le même pas assuré, mais pourtant furtif des Druides. Si on regardait un druide dans la forêt, on pouvait les voir disparaître devant se yeux sans le moindre sort. Pourtant le garçon devant lui semblait maladroit parmi les arbres, comme s'il n'y était pas habitué.

~(-)~

Le Sarrum d'Amara chevaucha dans la cour, observant le château et les gardes stationnés tout autour. Il ne semblait pas être perturbé par la présence des deux vouivres qui servaient de garde rapprochée au Roi de Camelot, et même si Arthur notait intérieurement que l'homme et son escorte étaient à peine mieux équipés que des bandits, en cuir clouté, il sut que le Sarrum et ses hommes étaient une force à ne pas négliger.

« Nous sommes très reconnaissants au Sarrum d'avoir accepté notre invitation et d'honorer notre palais de sa présence. Nous l'accueillons, lui et ses guerriers, en toute amitié. »

Le Sarrum lui rendit son regard, et répondit sans mettre le pied à terre.

« La dernière fois que je vous ai rencontré, vous aviez dix ans. Uther avait organisé un tournoi en votre honneur. »

Arthur se força à rester calme et à ne pas réagir aux piquants contenus dans ces mots.

« Je me bats à mes propres tournois, désormais. »

Le Sarrum sourit.

« Eh bien, nous serons ravis de vous mettre à l'épreuve. »

~(-)~

« Nous sommes arrivés. Elle est juste de l'autre côté de ces arbres. »

Daegal recula pour passer derrière Merlin, après avoir désigné du doigt un fourré juste devant eux, et le sorcier fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas. ?

– Rien. J'espère juste qu'elle est encore en vie. »

Merlin pénétra dans le fourré et le traversa, s'arrêtant au sommet de l'arête rocailleuse derrière lui. Il ne fut pas surpris par ce qu'il y trouva… rien. Il était seulement déçu que quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que Daegal ait été utilisé dans cette manipulation. Probablement à la demande du Sarrum, pour éloigner le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot de la cité avant son arrivée.

Merlin fit demi-tour, sourcils froncés, et laissa tomber son sac.

« Il n'y a personne ici. Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ? De quoi s'agit-il ? Est-ce que le Sarrum avait si peur de moi qu'il a payé un enfant pour me tromper ? »

Daegal fit un pas en arrière.

« Je… je peux expliquer. »

Merlin marcha vers lui, et remonta la manche droite du garçon pour révéler le symbole du triskellion, qui avait été partiellement effacé. Ce n'était pas un vrai tatouage.

« Tu n'es pas un druide. »

Daegal commençait maintenant à avoir l'air perdu, perplexe, et coupable.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Distrait par les questions qu'il posait au garçon, Merlin ne vit pas Morgane sortir des arbres derrière lui. D'une brutale impulsion magique, il fut projeté en arrière loin de Daegal, pour atterrir lourdement au bord de la corniche.

Morgane le rejoignit, jetant un sac de pièces au garçon.

« Tu as bien travaillé. Je savais que ce ne serait pas trop compliqué. Merlin a toujours eu un faible pour les Druides, surtout les enfants. »

Daegal attrapa le sac, mais demeura anxieux, inquiet pour le sorcier assommé allongé sur le sol.

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

– Parce que Merlin s'est immiscé dans mes plans une fois de trop. »

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Merlin, déboucha un flacon, et l'attrapa par le menton, versant la majeure partie du liquide noir dans sa bouche.

« L'agonie que tu vas ressentir… Tu seras heureux quand la mort viendra. »

Le poison administré, Morgane poussa Merlin du pied, l'envoyant rejoindre le sol plusieurs mères plus bas.

Daegal courut jusqu'à la corniche pour regarder vers le bas, les yeux écarquillés et incertains.

« Vous allez vraiment tuer le Roi ? »

Morgane se renfrogna, son regard glacial.

« Tiens ta langue. Pas un mot de tout ceci à quiconque. N'oublie pas qu'il me reste encore quelques gouttes. »

Daegal hésita un instant de plus avant de s'enfuir, mais Morgane ne lui jeta pas le moindre coup d'œil alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers Camelot. Elle avait quelqu'un à rencontrer, et la mort d'un roi à organiser.

~(-)~

La nuit arriva, après plusieurs heures passées à éviter son hôte au prétexte de devoir s'occuper d'affaires royales. Mais maintenant, Arthur était assis dans la salle des fêtes, le Sarrum à ses côtés, espérant plus que tout de ne pas être coincé ici à échanger des amabilités avec l'homme. Mais peut-être qu'il était maintenant temps de savoir si les rumeurs étaient vraies.

« Je pense que nous avons beaucoup en commun. Nous partageons de nombreux alliés et amis… et aussi un ennemi. »

Quand le Sarrum lui jeta un coup d'œil, Arthur continua.

« Une rumeur court que vous auriez fait prisonnier Morgane. Est-ce vrai ? »

Le Sarrum avala une gorgée de vin, et sourit avec un air presque satisfait.

« Elle n'a rien de dangereux. Je l'ai enfermée, comme un animal. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Comment l'avez-vous capturé ? C'est une puissante sorcière.

– J'ai trouvé son point faible. Tout le monde en a un, même elle. C'était un jeune dragon. »

Arthur dut se forcer pour ne pas réagir à ces mots, ou tirer l'épée lorsque le Sarrum continua.

« Son amour pour cette créature l'a fait souffrir plus qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé… mais pas plus qu'elle ne le méritait. Je savais qu'elle n'oserait pas utiliser la magie contre moi, pas tant que sa bien-aimée _créature_ risquait d'être blessée. Quelle honte. Toute cette puissance, toute cette beauté, abandonnée et oubliée dans une tombe vivante. »

Il fallut tout son contrôle à Arthur pour garder sa voix calme et son expression impassible.

« Vous êtes un juge sévère, Seigneur Sarrum. »

Le Sarrum semblait indifférent à son niveau de brutalité.

« Quand il s'agit d'individus comme elle, nous devons être sans merci. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Je n'ai pas été assez impitoyable. Morgane s'est échappée. Une faute de ma part, mais je ne serais plus aussi imprudent. Pas que son temps avec moi ait été entièrement gâché… Alors que le dragon grandissait, la fosse est devenue trop petite. Peu à peu, la créature a été estropiée et tordue. La nuit, on pouvait entendre ses pleurs. Ils étaient encore plus déchirants que ceux de Morgane. »

De l'autre côté d'Arthur, Gwen avala difficilement sa salive, et se releva avant de sourire à leur hôte.

« J'espère que le Sarrum me pardonnera de me retirer pour la nuit. »

Le Sarrum indiqua que ça ne le dérangeait pas et Gwen partit, laissant Arthur maintenir les apparences pour le restant du banquet. Mais une fois que ce fut fini, il vint chercher sa femme dans ses appartements.

Arthur trouva Gwen assise près de sa fenêtre, ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil quand il entra, et leva une main pour essuyer ses lames pendant qu'il approchait.

« Je suis si heureuse que Merlin n'ait pas été là ce soir. S'il avait entendu ce que cet homme a fait à Aithusa... »

Arthur attira Gwen sur ses pieds, puis dans ses bras, la serrant fortement.

« Si Merlin avait été là, il me manquerait plusieurs fenêtres et le Sarrum aurait sans doute été jeté au travers de l'une d'elle. Mais cela explique pourquoi Aithusa est chétif et boite. »

Gwen prit une inspiration tremblante.

« On va devoir le lui dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Arthur hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, mais ça peut attendre que le Sarrum soit parti. Cette alliance est trop importante, et a le potentiel de mettre le trône de Camelot hors de portée de Morgane pour toujours. Pour le bien de la paix, nous devons continuer. »


	55. 16) Merlin et le jeune druide - Partie 3

Désolée pour le retard ! J'ai eu un ami à la maison dimanche, et hier j'étais tellement crevée que j'ai oublié.

Chapitre 55 : Merlin et le jeune druide ~Partie 3~

La silhouette attendait dans l'obscurité alors qu'elle approchait, ne se tournant vers elle que lorsqu'elle fut toute proche. Morgane sourit sombrement en s'arrêtant à quelques pas de lui, et jeta un sac de vêtements à ses pieds.

« Vous avez été fortement recommandé, je vous fais donc confiance pour être à la hauteur de la tâche. »

L'homme ramassa le sac et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur et aux habits amatan qu'il contenait. Il la regarda ensuite d'un air spéculatif.

« Vous désirez que je piège le Sarrum ? »

Morgane tira quelques faisceaux de tiges couvertes de runes de sa cape. Chacun était attaché par une corde de couleur différente, et elle les désigna un par un.

« Je me suis arrangée pour que le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot soit... indisposé. Les alarmes et les sorts qui protègent Camelot et les avertissent de la présence de ma magie ne peuvent être lus que par lui. Mais maintenant il est en chemin pour la tombe, et il ne pourra avertir personne. Les noires vont faire en sorte que les gardes vous ignorent s'ils vous voient, mais uniquement pour quelques minutes. Utilisez-les sagement. Les rouges rendront toute personne dans un rayon de quinze pas inconsciente. Je suis sure que vous saurez ne pas les utiliser où ils pourraient être découverts. Les blanches débloqueront les portes qui vous barreront le chemin. J'ai indiqué la route que vous devrez prendre sur cette carte. Suivez-le, et vous n'aurez aucun problème à rejoindre votre cible. »

Elle remit les tiges et les esquisses du château à l'assassin, qui les empocha pensivement.

« Et quand voulez-vous que la cible meure ? »

Le sourire de Morgane se fit sinistre.

« Pendant la signature du traité avec le Sarrum… Lorsque vous tuerez Arthur Pendragon, assurez-vous que les Chevaliers vous voient porter la livrée des hommes du Sarrum. Les sorts des tiges noires vous permettront de leur échapper en toute sécurité.

– Et mon paiement ? »

Morgane lui jeta une bourse.

« Vous aurez le reste une fois le travail terminé. »

L'assassin attrapa l'argent, hocha la tête, et s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Morgane sourit. Arthur ne se douterait de rien, pas avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

~(-)~

Lorsque la lumière du soleil le toucha, il se demanda si c'était la cause de la douleur brulante dans tout son corps. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, et vit la forêt au-dessus de sa tête, il dut faire une pause et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Merlin grimaça, conscient de sa blessure à la jambe malgré le feu qui semblait le consumer. Il tenta de l'atteindre pour évaluer les dégâts, mais fut pris de violents hauts le cœur. Mais ce ne fut pas du vomi qu'il toussa, mais plutôt une épaisse mouche blanche. Il avait l'écume à la bouche, ce qui en termes de poisons n'était jamais bon signe.

Il s'allongea à nouveau, prenant de grandes inspirations pour rassembler ses forces. Sa magie l'immunisait contre les poisons normaux, ce qui signifiait que quoi qu'ait utilisé Morgane, il y avait de la magie dedans. Il pouvait sentir la souillure de son pouvoir comme une démangeaison sous sa peau, et il le repoussa avec toute la volonté qu'il pouvait rassembler.

Les yeux de Merlin se teintèrent brièvement d'or, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Mais il s'affaissa à nouveau, jurant en silence. Le poison était très puissant, et resserrait la gorge, lui enlevant la possibilité d'appeler à l'aide. Cela ne le tuerait pas, sa magie brulait son maléfice sans qu'il ait besoin de faire un effort conscient, mais il pouvait rester allongé ici pendant des heures avant de parvenir à se relever.

Merlin ferma les yeux, envisageant de chevaucher l'Ancienne Magie pour demander de l'aide, mais rejeta immédiatement l'idée. Sa magie était la seule chose qui maintenait son corps en vie, et s'il quittait son corps, son cœur ne repartirait jamais. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait compter sur personne pour le trouver. Il avait dit à Arthur qu'il pourrait être retardé un jour ou deux, et il était parti sans même prendre un membre de son clan avec lui comme escorte. Il était seul et sans défense à cause de sa trop grande confiance en lui, et à cause de cela Arthur était en danger.

Ses pensées dérivèrent au bord du délire, et l'œil de son esprit s'égara loin de là où il gisait. Il fit des images lointaines d'Arthur s'entrainant avec l'un des hommes du Sarrum, et les plaisanteries et les manœuvres formelles qui s'ensuivirent quand midi vint et que l'heure vient de discuter de l'alliance. Mais peu importait qu'il puisse « voir » Arthur, il ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui.

Merlin se tira hors de ces visions, concentrant toute sa volonté à bruler le poison qui l'immobilisait. Il entra dans une transe dont il pourrait sortir à tout moment, et qui fut vite troublée par le son de bruits de pas qui approchaient.

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, pour être surpris par un filet d'eau fraiche versé sur ses lèvres desséchées. Puis il tourna la tête pour regarder la personne agenouillée à côté de lui, et plissa les yeux en le reconnaissant.

« _Toi_ … Tu es revenu. Pourquoi ? »

Daegal baissa la tête, de remords et de culpabilité.

« Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser mourir. »

Il posa la main sur la poitrine de Merlin avec sérieux.

« Écoutez, vous savez comment soigner. Je veux vous aider. Dites-moi de quelles herbes vous avez besoin et j'irais les chercher pour vous. »

Merlin l'observa, méfiant à cause de la trahison précédente, mais il y avait de l'honnêteté dans les yeux du jeune garçon.

« De la rue... Elle a des fleurs jaunes, et des feuilles duveteuses. Du myriophylle, de l'achillée… toutes les trois, réduits en infusion. »

Daegal hocha la tête et se précipita au loin, un murmure passant les lèvres de Merlin.

« Fais vite. »

Merlin se détendit un peu, conscient du fragile espoir que Daegal représentait. Ensemble, ces trois herbes feraient sans doute pencher la balance en sa faveur, et permettraient à sa magie de le débarrasser du poison. Au pire, dans son état, elles déclencheraient une attaque, un coma, et pouvaient même le tuer. Dans tous les cas, c'était un pari risqué, mais la vie d'Arthur était en jeu.

Le temps semblait trainer, et quand son délire se fit plus profond, Merlin en perdit toute trace. Il remarqua à peine le retour de Daegal avec une coupe sommaire en feuilles, et ce fut uniquement le goût amer du liquide qu'elle contenait qui le réveilla assez pour boire.

Puis il fit faiblement signe au garçon de le tenir, ayant déjà ressenti les crampes préalables dans son cou, le signe que son corps réagissait, la mixture à peine ingérée. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait eu l'impression que son corps était en feu, mais maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il brulait de l'intérieur, d'un feu qui ressemblait plus à de la glace qu'à des flammes, alors que l'effet des herbes passait de ses intestins à son sang.

Les yeux de Daegal s'écarquillèrent de peur et d'inquiétude lorsque le premier spasme secoua le sorcier qu'il tenait, mais au-delà de ce point, Merlin perdit conscience des choses. Il ne garda aucun souvenir des crises violentes qui le torturèrent pendant de longues secondes, avant qu'il ne devienne complètement flasque et immobile. La seule chose dont il eut conscience fut le moment où il ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, pour découvrir que la lumière du jour avait été remplacée par l'obscurité de la nuit.

Merlin grimaça et commença à s'asseoir, à nouveau capable de bouger même si le moindre mouvement faisait hurler ses muscles de protestation. Le mouvement attira l'attention de Daegal, et le garçon lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Vous êtes vivant ? »

Merlin lui jeta un coup d'œil, et même dans l'obscurité ses sourcils froncés étaient clairement visibles. Daegal tressaillit et détourna le regard.

« Vous devez me croire. Je ne savais ce que Morgane préparait. »

Merlin posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, se stabilisant.

« Tu m'as trahi.

– Elle m'a offert de l'argent. Vous avez vu comment c'est, pour les gens comme moi. On fait ce qu'on peut pour survivre. »

Merlin tendit la main vers lui, et l'attrapa par le poignet.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que Morgane a prévu ? Ne pense pas pouvoir me cacher quoi que ce soit, je saurais si tu mens. »

Daegal se recroquevilla sous l'expression sévère de Merlin.

« Je… Je n'ai rencontré Morgane d'une fois avant de vous conduire ici… Je pense qu'elle veut tuer le Roi. »

Merlin relâcha sa prise sur le poignet de l'enfant, et se remit difficilement debout, à la surprise de Daegal.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

– Je dois avertir Arthur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Merlin se tourna vers l'est et commença à s'éloigner en boitant dans l'obscurité, laissant Daegal derrière jusqu'à ce que le garçon se relève et le suive. Mais ils n'allèrent pas loin avant que la lumière de feu de camp ne les fasse s'arrêter, et Daegal attrapa Merlin.

« Des bandits. Ils sont là depuis quelques heures, et ont posté des guetteurs. »

Merlin se dégagea, et se remit en marche.

« Alors on va devoir les contourner. Je dois me rapprocher de Camelot. »

Dans sa hâte, il repartit à une vitesse plus rapide qu'il ne l'aurait dû et trébucha. La conséquence fut une glissade tout sauf gracieuse, qui le mena en bas de la pente et jusqu'aux abords du camp des bandits. Lorsqu'il les vit commencer à se rassembler, Merlin parla sèchement.

« Pars. »

Daegal secoua la tête.

« Non.

– Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. »

Daegal le regarda.

« Cette fois, je ne vais pas vous laisser.

– Mets-toi en sécurité. »

Lorsque Daegal refusa une nouvelle fois de partir, Merlin secoua la tête devant l'entêtement du garçon et s'intéressa aux bandits.

« Si vous tenez à la vie, vous ne ferez pas un pas de plus. »

Merlin s'interposa d'un air protecteur entre Daegal et les bandits, donc plusieurs riaient alors que leur chef s'approchait.

« Videz vos poches. »

Merlin étrécit les yeux.

« Dernière chance. »

Le chef des bandits se mit à rire et tira son épée.

« Tu n'as même pas d'épée.

– Je n'en ai pas _besoin_. »

Avec une brève lueur d'or dans ses yeux, Merlin attrapa le bandit et le lança sur ses collègues. Puis il les regarda s'éloigner avec terreur. Au moins, ils avaient le bon sens de s'enfuir quand ils avaient affaire à de la magie. Merlin jeta un coup d'œil au garçon derrière lui lorsque la voie fut libérée, et l'attrapa par l'épaule pour le forcer à se remettre en route.

« Tu ne pensais quand même pas que le poison m'empêcherait d'utiliser la magie ? En route. »

Merlin repartit en boitant dans les ténèbres, s'acharnant même lorsque le soleil commença à s'élever. Et lorsqu'il fut levé, Daegal put voir la sombre détermination sur le visage du sorcier. Mais il pouvait aussi voir sa douleur et une heure après l'aube, il ne put plus l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Il tendit la main et força Merlin à s'arrêter, sourcils froncés.

« Vous êtes peut-être un sorcier, mais vous avez besoin de soigner cette jambe. »

Merlin le regarda, puis repoussa doucement la main de sur son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je le ferais dans peu de temps. Je pourrais m'arrêter bientôt. »

Il recommença à marcher, et Daegal le suivit avec un air confus.

« Mais nous sommes encore à des lieues de Camelot. Avec votre jambe, il pourrait être midi avant que nous y arrivions !

– Je n'ai pas besoin d'atteindre Camelot pour avertir Arthur, j'ai seulement besoin d'être à une certaine distance, que nous avons presque atteinte. »

Daegal fronça les sourcils.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Merlin fouilla sous ses vêtements et en tira son amulette. Il le tint suspendu par sa chaine, et murmura.

« _Bist thu birihte_ _._ »

L'amulette bascula pour pointer l'est, mais stoppa à quelques pouces de l'horizontale.

« Presque, mais pas encore. Lorsque nous serons assez proches, je pourrais utiliser ceci pour contacter Arthur. »

Il se remit en route, toujours suivi par Daegal, jusqu'à ce qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard l'amulette se mit enfin à l'horizontale. Merlin fit un trou dans le sol et le remplit d'eau, puis conjura une image d'un roi sur le point de se rendre à la cérémonie de signature.

~(-)~

Arthur ajusta son manteau, sourcils froncés. Merlin n'était toujours pas revenu, mais on était encore dans les temps qu'il avait indiqués. Pourtant, une partie de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les fils de magie que Merlin lui avait prêtés avaient été exceptionnellement froids toute la journée de la veille. Et s'ils s'étaient réchauffés, ils tremblaient, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Arthur_! »

Ce cri, qui résonnait comme s'il était entre ses oreilles, fit tressaillir Arthur, et il regarda tout autour de lui, tout en sachant que le sorcier n'était pas dans la pièce.

« Merlin ? Est-ce que tu m'appelles ? »

« _Oui… Arthur, j'ai été piégé. Morgane m'a tendu une embuscade, j'ai été incapable de bouger avant il y a quelques heures. Les alarmes de la cité sont inutiles si je ne suis pas là. Vous devez prêter attention à son intrusion, ou à celle d'un assassin. »_

Arthur se figea.

« Tu penses qu'elle a l'intention de piéger le Sarrum ? De déclencher une guerre ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« _Je ne voudrais pas m'avancer, mais je doute qu'elle ait prévu d'attaquer en personne. Elle sait que j'ai des sorts en place qui sont spécifiquement ciblés sur elle. Si votre mort et une guerre sont ce qu'elle veut, ce serait bien plus simple d'engager un assassin que de combattre en étant limitée par mes sorts. »_

Arthur acquiesça et entreprit de nouer la ceinture de son épée comme si tout était normal.

« Alors, ne t'inquiète pas… Aucune arme que nous avons pu tester ne peut passer mes barrières lorsque tu me prêtes ton pouvoir. Je serais prêt. »

Il sortit de ses appartements et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, s'interrompant pour parler à Mordred quand il le croisa près ses appartements. Quelques instructions discrètes envoyèrent le chevalier-druide à la galerie verrouillée qui donnait sur la Grande Salle, où il se dissimulerait et attendrait.

Arthur arriva à la Grande Salle, où lui, le Sarrum et une assemblée de chevaliers entrèrent pour se rassembler autour de la Table Ronde. Les plumes, l'encre, et le traité étaient déjà déployés et attendaient, mais l'attention du roi était ailleurs alors que Lord Geoffrey faisait les annonces officielles.

Il vit le mouvement dans la galerie, juste quand vint le moment pour lui de signer le traité avant que le Sarrum prenne sa place. Lorsque cela se produisit, il replia son bras gauche sur sa poitrine tout en se penchant pour attraper la plume, et ferma les yeux pour cacher l'étincelle d'or pendant qu'il poussait le pouvoir emprunté dans le geste.

Il y eut un puissant bruit lorsque quelque chose se brisa contre la barrière quelques instants plus tard, la pointe finissant bien loin de sa cible, et avant que les éclats du carreau d'arbalète ne se posent sur la table, une silhouette fut jetée hors de la galerie par une flambée de magie.

L'homme, vêtu de la livrée d'Amata, cria en s'écrasant sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Le son de son atterrissage fit tressaillir tous les présents, et avant que le Sarrum puisse réagir, Arthur prit la parole avant que ses chevaliers puissent tirer leurs épées.

« Ne tirez pas vos épées, cet assassin n'est pas l'un des hommes du Sarrum. »

À ses côtés, le Sarrum gronda.

« Vous saviez que cette tentative allait avoir lieu ? Et vous ne m'avez rien dit ? »

Arthur resta sérieux.

« Je ne l'ai moi-même appris qu'il y a une quinzaine de minutes, quand mon Sorcier de la Cour m'a contacté. Il semble que Morgane désirait provoquer une guerre entre Amata et Camelot. »

Le Sarrum restait furieux.

« Vous avez quand même eu le temps de préparer un piège pour l'assassin et pourtant vous ne l'avez pas averti. Vous ne m'avez pas fait assez confiance pour me le dire ! »

Avant qu'Arthur ait la chance de corriger cette interprétation erronée, le Sarrum s'écarta de la table.

« Vous m'avez fait venir pour cette alliance, vous m'avez demandé de vous faire confiance, et pourtant vous ne m'accordez pas la vôtre en retour. C'est inacceptable, et je ne vais pas signer un traité avec un Roi qui est prêt à jouer avec ma vie ! »

Il sortit comme une furie de la Grande Salle, le traité maintenant caduc, et pourtant une part d'Arthur n'arrivait pas à s'en sentir désolé. Oui, cela voulait dire ne pas gagner un allié puissant, mais cela signifiait aussi ne pas avoir à se montrer amical avec l'homme qui avait torturé Aithusa.

Arthur soupira doucement pour lui-même, et s'adressa aux Chevaliers rassemblés.

« Envoyez un message aux écuries, qu'ils tiennent les cheveux du Sarrum prêts pour son départ. Cette rencontre est terminée. »

~(-)~

Merlin s'éloigna de l'image dans l'eau, et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du garçon à côté de lui.

« Tu as bien fait. Grâce à toi, l'assassinat a échoué. »

Daegal, qui avait également assisté aux évènements montrés par le sort de Merlin, baissa la tête.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai fait beaucoup de choses bien dans ma vie.

– Et bien tu as fait quelque chose de bien maintenant. »

Merlin lui sourit.

« Tu as montré de l'honneur en revenant pour moi.

– Alors il doit venir de ma mère.

– Alors cette partie était vraie ? »

Daegal releva la tête à cette question, et haussa les épaules avec hésitation.

« Tout était vrai, à part la partie sur ma sœur.

– Elle n'est pas malade ?

– Je n'ai pas de sœur. »

Merlin rit d'être tombé dans une telle ruse.

« Et ta mère, elle n'était pas druidesse ? »

Daegal secoua la tête, mais son expression était maintenant grave.

« Non, mais elle était comme vous. Elle avait de la magie… et Uther l'a tué pour ça. »

Merlin tendit la main vers lui avec sympathie.

« Je suis désolé pour ta perte. Mais malgré tout, je pense qu'elle serait fière de toi. »

Merlin se releva, et fit une fois de plus face à l'est.

« Alors, est-ce que tu veux bien m'aider à retourner à Camelot ? Même si je guéris ma jambe, je ne suis pas encore remis de ce poison. Un coup de main serait apprécié. »

Daegal le regarda, incertain, puis lui rendit timidement son sourire. Il se releva et se rapprocha, afin que Merlin puisse passer le bras sur ses épaules et s'appuyer sur lui. Et devant sa volonté de l'aider, en dépit de ne pas savoir s'il serait puni pour avoir conduit Merlin dans une embuscade, le sorcier sut que le garçon avait retenu une leçon de cela. Et cela seul signifiait que ça valait la peine de s'assurer que le garçon aurait un avenir après cela.


	56. 17) Boucler la Boucle - Partie 1

**Désolée du retard, tout le monde. J'ai déménagé et me suis retrouvée sans internet (à part la 4g de mon téléphone) pendant un bon moment. Le rythme va reprendre, cependant.**

 **Chapitre 56 : Boucler la boucle ~ Partie 1 ~**

Merlin boitait vers Camelot, soutenu par l'adolescent à ses côtés. Il pouvait entendre des chevaux devant, et peu de temps après, un cri retentit lorsqu'un des chevaliers à sa recherche les aperçut.

C'était Gauvain, et il fit avancer son cheval avant de regarder Merlin avec un demi sourire.

« Tu as une mine affreuse, mon ami. »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire avec ironie.

« Je sais. Est-il possible de se faire raccompagner ? »

D'autres chevaliers arrivèrent, et Gauvain acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. »

Il se pencha en avant pour aider Merlin à monter en selle, mais plutôt que de saisir la main tendue, le magicien poussa Daegal devant lui avant de finir assis derrière Léon sur son cheval. Une fois-là, pouvant enfin se détendre, il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le dos de l'armure de Léon. Ainsi, ils purent tous voir à quel point Merlin était épuisé, et Perceval s'approcha avec un morceau de corde pour l'attacher à la selle pour qu'il ne chute pas.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer à la cité, le son d'une corne signalant aux autres groupes de recherche que le Sorcier de la Cour avait été trouvé. Le groupe rentra dans la citadelle par l'une des portes secondaires, et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cour centrale, Arthur les attendait déjà.

« Merlin ! »

Il se précipita vers le cheval de Léon tandis que le magicien se réveillait en sursaut et regardait autour de lui, l'air fatigué. Lorsqu'il vit Arthur s'approcher, il détacha la corde autour de son torse et essaya de descendre. Il se retrouva hors de la selle avant que Léon puisse l'arrêter, et lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent les pavés de la cour, ses genoux cédèrent et il finit assis sur le sol.

Arthur fut à ses côtés en un instant, et en voyant une telle inquiétude, Merlin dit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Bonjour. »

Arthur le fixa, puis regarda les coupures, les bleus et la pâleur maladive de la peau de son ami, puis son expression se durcit de colère.

« _Espèce d'idiot ! »_

Il se leva, et fit signe à Perceval.

« Portez-le. Il va voir Gaius, immédiatement ! »

Perceval s'approcha et passa directement Merlin par-dessus son épaule tandis que le magicien commençait à protester avec véhémence.

« Je peux marcher ! Les appartements de Gaius ne sont pas si loin ! »

Arthur lui jeta un regard, le ton dur.

« Tu n'as même pas pu descendre de cheval sans tomber. »

Merlin abandonna après cela, et endura l'indignité d'être porté dans le château comme un sac à patates. Mais au moins, il semblait que le Sarrum soit déjà parti, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'avait pas à supporter que ses hommes et lui le regardent bouche bée.

Ils arrivèrent aux appartements de Gaius pour voir le médecin et son apprenti qui les attendaient, et sans perdre de temps, Merlin fut assis sur un tabouret après avoir catégoriquement refusé d'être mis dans le lit pour les patients. Perceval sortit et ferma la porte, laissant seulement les deux médecins, le roi et le magicien dans la chambre... et un jeune garçon qui, ayant été complètement ignoré dans l'agitation autour de Merlin, les avait suivis, parce qu'il ignorait quoi faire d'autre.

Daegal s'assit au sol à côté de la porte, les genoux en-dessous de son menton par peur, et sembla tenter de devenir invisible tandis que Gaius commençait à lister les blessures de Merlin.

« De la fièvre, le pouls rapide avec des palpitations perceptibles, pâleur et sueur distinctes, en plus de nombreuses contusions et éraflures à sa tête, son dos et sa jambe. »

Gaius fronça les sourcils, hautement inquiet.

« Si je ne pouvais pas en plus détecter que ta magie répare ce que tu as subi, je me demanderais comment tu pourrais être en vie. Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

Merlin grimaça.

« Projeté violemment au sol par la magie de Morgane, empoisonné, et poussé d'une saillie de rochers de trois mètres de haut. Je suis resté où je suis tombé pendant à peu près une journée et demi avant de pouvoir bouger à nouveau. Le poison était renforcé par magie, mais elle s'est surtout contentée d'intensifier la douleur qu'il causerait. Ça ne m'aurait pas tué, juste torturé pendant quelques jours. »

Arthur regardait Merlin bouche bée en voyant la nonchalance avec laquelle il décrivait ce qu'il avait enduré, tout comme Liam et Gaius.

« _Juste_ torturé pendant quelques jours ?! »

Gaius posa une main sur le torse d'Arthur, l'éloignant de Merlin avant qu'il ne prenne l'envie au roi d'ajouter plus de bleus à ceux que le magicien avait déjà.

« Calmez-vous, Sire. Il est en sécurité maintenant, et c'est ce qui importe. »

Il regarda Merlin, fronçant les sourcils.

« Alors ta magie a réussi à contrer les effets du poison ? Si c'est le cas, tu devrais avoir plus récupéré que tu ne l'es maintenant. »

Merlin grimaça à nouveau, se préparant à se faire crier dessus.

« J'ai utilisé des herbes pour faire tomber la fièvre et donner à ma magie l'occasion de s'en occuper plus vite. Un mélange de myriophylle, d'achillée et de rue.

– _De la rue ?_ »

Gaius le fixa, puis dut aussitôt se retenir de secouer le magicien devant lui.

« Es-tu fou ? La rue est toxique, même si ses autres propriétés t'auront certainement aidé dans ta situation. Dans cette condition, la mixture que tu as décrit aurait pu te faire avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

A côté de lui, Liam fronçait également les sourcils.

« Mais comment as-tu trouvé les herbes ? Tu as dit que tu ne pouvais pas bouger. »

Merlin cligna des yeux comme s'il venait juste de se souvenir de quelque chose, et tourna la tête pour chercher le jeune garçon qui l'avait aidé. Il l'aperçut, assis à côté de la porte, et sourit.

« Daegal a été les chercher pour moi. »

Son attention maintenant tournée sur l'adolescent, l'expression d'Arthur se durcit lorsqu'il se souvint comment Merlin avait été mis en danger pour commencer.

« _Toi. Tu l'as mené à Morgane !_ »

Il posa la main sur son épée et s'avança vers le garçon qui tremblait, mais fut arrêté lorsque Merlin s'empara de lui avec sa magie.

Le magicien secoua la tête avant de le libérer.

« Laissez-le. Sans son aide après que Morgane soit partie, vous seriez mort. Vous lui devez la vie. »

Arthur se tourna lentement pour regarder son ami, mais fronçait toujours les sourcils lorsqu'il s'adressa à Gaius.

« Merlin est-il en suffisamment bonne condition pour retourner à ses appartements ? »

Gaius acquiesça, seulement légèrement hésitant.

« Oui, Sire, bien que je lui recommande de se reposer. »

Arthur prit Merlin par le bras et le mit sur ses pieds avant de commencer à le tirer vers la porte.

« Alors gardez le garçon dans votre chambre libre pour l'instant, je ferai mettre un garde à la porte, pendant que Merlin et moi avons une petite discussion. »

Daegal se dépêcha de s'éloigner d'Arthur tandis que le roi furieux passait devant lui, et Merlin ne réussit à lui donner qu'un rapide sourire rassurant avant qu'il soit hors de vue du garçon.

Heureusement, ses appartements n'étaient pas éloignés, parce qu'il arriva à peine à monter les quelques escaliers avant que le besoin de se rasseoir le fasse se diriger vers la chaise la plus proche dès qu'Arthur le lâcha. Puis Merlin regarda Arthur commencer à faire les cent pas, conscient que la plupart de sa colère était causée par le fait que son ami ait été blessé à ce point.

Merlin soupira, la voix douce.

« N'en voulez pas à Daegal. Morgane a pris avantage de sa situation pour le faire accepter de m'attirer hors de la cité. Il est jeune et seul au monde. Il n'a pas de maison, et survit en se jetant sur le peu de nourriture qu'il arrive à trouver... Elle lui a offert de l'argent, assez pour le nourrir pendant un long moment. A sa place, auriez-vous refusé ? »

Arthur cessa de faire les cent pas, et se tourna pour faire face à son ami.

« Il t'a presque fait tuer !

– Mais il est aussi revenu pour m'aider. »

Merlin sourit tristement.

« Il aurait pu me laisser là et s'enfuir, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il a vu ce que ses actes avaient causé, en a pris la responsabilité, et a cherché à arranger les choses. »

Merlin mit la main dans sa poche et en sortit un sac, qui cliqueta lorsqu'il le jeta au sol et que les pièces s'entrechoquèrent.

« Il a aussi jeté cela lorsqu'il pensait que je ne le voyais pas. C'est l'argent que Morgane lui a donné. Il y en a assez pour qu'il vive correctement pour un an, peut-être plus, et pourtant, il n'en voulait plus. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils, et s'accroupit pour récupérer le sac. Puis il versa le contenu dans sa paume, et fixa la poignée de shillings d'argent qu'il récolta. Il y avait autant d'argent dans le sac que ce qu'un serviteur de la citadelle pouvait espérer gagner en un an.

Il remit les pièces dans le sac et le posa sur la table la plus proche, sa colère commençant à se dissiper.

« Et maintenant ? Que sommes-nous censés faire avec lui ? Il devrait être puni pour t'avoir conduit dans une embuscade, et je lui dois aussi la vie. Que pouvons-nous faire ? »

Merlin sourit pour lui-même, ayant déjà trouvé une réponse.

« J'ai quelque chose en tête. »


	57. 17) Boucler la Boucle - Partie 2

Chapitre 57 : Boucler la boucle ~ Partie 2 ~

Gaius fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il regardait le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre. Il y avait des moments où il se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé dans ce genre de situations, et d'autres où il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'y résigner. Mais cette situation n'était pas de celles qu'il préférait, au moins pour les inconvénients qu'elle présentait.

Parce qu'après avoir été emmené hors des appartements par Arthur et que ni lui ni Merlin ne soient revenus, Liam était allé voir le magicien dans l'après-midi pour nettoyer et bander ses coupures et éraflures, mais avait été prestement renvoyé. Merlin ne passait certainement pas son temps à se reposer, alors que faisait-il ?

Le médecin soupira et regarda l'ancienne chambre de Merlin. Daegal s'y trouvait, recroquevillé sur le lit et sans aucun doute terrifié par ce qui allait lui arriver, mais l'envoyer dans la chambre avait été la chose la plus gentille à faire. Mais, bien sûr, l'avoir ici signifiait que Gaius devait aussi rester dans ses appartements, car même avec le garde posté devant pour s'assurer que le garçon ne s'enfuie pas, le vieil homme devait s'assurer qu'il ne vienne pas dans la pièce principale et touche quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas toucher.

L'après-midi avait donc été ennuyeuse, et il ne reçut aucune nouvelle. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre.

Gaius monta les escaliers de la chambre libre et ouvrit la porte, voyant Daegal toujours assis sur le lit.

« J'ai de la soupe sur le feu. Viens manger. »

Daegal le regarda et fit lentement ce qu'on lui disait, mais il hésita à manger une fois à table, et sa soupe était froide lorsqu'il finit. Mais Gaius resta patient avec lui, sachant que si Merlin avait laissé le garçon ici pour l'instant, alors il n'avait certainement pas l'intention qu'il finisse aux cachots.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter, mon garçon. Merlin va s'occuper de tout. »

Daegal sursauta, recroquevillant les épaules.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a pardonné si facilement. Pourquoi ça lui tient tant à cœur. »

Gaius sourit.

« Peut-être que tu lui rappelles lui-même lorsqu'il avait ton âge. »

Il allait en dire plus, mais un coup à la porte l'interrompit, juste avant qu'elle s'ouvre et qu'un chevalier entre.

« Le roi demande que le garçon, Daegal, lui soit amené. »

Gaius regarda le garçon en question, qui déglutit visiblement d'anxiété, puis retourna son attention sur le chevalier.

« Très bien. »

Daegal se retrouva poussé vers la porte, et il donna à Gaius un dernier regard terrifié avant d'être emmené vers les escaliers.

Daegal se vit condamné à l'emprisonnement, au travail forcé ou même à mort tandis que le chevalier lui faisait descendre un étage et l'emmenait dans le couloir adjacent. Mais ensuite, étrangement, le chevalier lui fit monter les escaliers d'une autre tour, et il prit la porte au sommet pour découvrir une scène à laquelle il ne se serait jamais attendu.

Merlin était assis dans une chaise à côté de la cheminée, le roi de Camelot assis en face de lui, et la pièce ressemblait à celle de Gaius, si ce n'est qu'elle était en désordre.

Arthur leva la tête lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, et fit signe au garde.

« Vous pouvez partir. »

Le garde sortit, et dès que la porte fut fermée, Arthur montra le tabouret installé près des chaises de Merlin et lui.

« Assieds-toi. »

Daegal s'approcha avec hésitation et s'assit, avant de se tordre nerveusement les mains.

« Je... Je suis désolé d'avoir…

– Cela est inutile. »

A l'interruption d'Arthur, Daegal le fixa, surpris, et le roi continua.

« Merlin m'a clairement expliqué les circonstances de ce qu'il s'est passé, et en tant que victime directe de tes actes, il ne souhaite pas que tu en sois puni... Selon les lois de Camelot, la victime a le dernier mot dans ce genre de situations. C'est lui qui a décidé de ce que tu deviendrais. »

Daegal déglutit à nouveau, tremblant.

« Et que va-t-il m'arriver, Sire ? »

Arthur se leva, défroissa sa tunique et se prépara à partir.

« En tant que punition pour tes actes contre le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot, et l'atteinte à ma vie qui en a découlé, tu auras interdiction de sortir de la cité sans être escorté par un individu choisi. »

Un petit sourire adoucit son expression.

« Mais, en tant que récompense pour avoir aidé le Sorcier de la Cour, et m'avoir en conséquence sauvé la vie, il a été décidé que tu deviennes la pupille du Seigneur de la Maison de Garrah. »

Daegal se leva précipitamment, la bouche grande ouverte de confusion.

« Q… Quoi ? Un noble veut faire de moi son pupille ? Je ne suis qu'un roturier, et qui est ce Seigneur ? »

Merlin se leva, et fit face au jeune homme avec un sourire.

« Moi. »

Lorsque l'expression de choc de Daegal ne fit que s'intensifier, Merlin rit doucement et s'approcha de lui. Il le saisit par les épaules tandis qu'Arthur sortait discrètement.

« Tu as _besoin_ de quelqu'un pour te tendre la main et te guider. Même s'il est vrai que je pourrais simplement te donner assez d'argent pour te nourrir un moment et te renvoyer, ce ne serait pas juste. Tu as un cœur honnête et bon, Daegal. Tu l'as prouvé lorsque tu es revenu pour m'aider. J'ai donc décidé de faire pour toi ce que mon mentor, Gaius, a autrefois fait pour moi. Te donner une maison, et une famille, ici, à Camelot. »

Daegal se pétrifia, totalement pris par surprise, avant de se retourner pour dissimuler les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux tandis qu'il les essuyait furieusement.

« Pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas.

– Parce que je le veux. »

Merlin posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Viens, je vais te montrer la chambre que j'ai préparé. Il n'y a qu'un lit pour l'instant, parce que tout est arrivé très vite, mais je m'assurerai que tu aies tout ce dont tu auras besoin. »

Il fit redescendre une partie des escaliers à Daegal, jusqu'à une porte étroite proche de celle qui menait au toit du château. La chambre à l'intérieur était petite, le plafond bas, mais il y avait une fenêtre qui surplombait la cité, et elle était déjà réchauffée par une petite dalle que Merlin avait trouvée et ensorcelée pour diffuser de la chaleur lorsque la chambre se refroidissait.

Daegal observa la chambre, le lit dans le coin, et la petite fenêtre.

« C'est pour moi ? »

Derrière lui, Merlin acquiesça et sourit avec malice tandis qu'il fermait la porte et montrait ce qu'il avait dissimulé derrière.

« C'est un ancien poste de garde, mais il n'a pas été utilisé depuis des décennies. Il était là pour que les sentinelles qui patrouillaient le toit puissent venir si le temps se couvrait, mais Arthur en a surpris un endormi ici lorsqu'il était prince, et l'a fait fermer. J'ai mis un sort sur la porte pour que tu n'aies pas à t'inquiéter des courants d'air qui viennent de l'accès au toit. »

Daegal sembla enfin réaliser que tout cela était pour lui, et il s'assit sur le bord du lit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Puis il remarqua ce que Merlin avait caché derrière la porte une statue en pierre d'un chien qui tenait un bouclier entre ses pattes.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ? »

Merlin rit, et tapota la statue sur la tête.

« _Bebeode pe arisan cwicum_. »

Une ondulation de lumière entoura la statue, et en quelques instants elle devint un chien de chasse noir et marron qui commença aussitôt à remuer la queue frénétiquement.

« C'est un ami à moi, et l'un des premiers sorts dont j'ai dû apprendre l'incantation. Je vais souvent être occupé, et entre les tâches que tu auras à faire, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais avoir de la compagnie. »

Merlin poussa doucement le chien statue et lui montra Daegal, qui reçut le même traitement extatique. Si enthousiaste qu'il était impossible de ne pas en sourire.

« Il est génial, mais comment suis-je censé prendre soin de lui ? Il ne serait pas mieux dans les chenils du château ? »

Merlin s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui, caressant le ventre du chien lorsqu'il se mit sur le dos devant lui.

« Il a l'aspect d'un vrai chien et agit comme tel, mais il reste une statue. Il n'a pas besoin d'eau, de nourriture ou de faire ses besoins. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est un ami. »

Merlin se releva, et alla vers la porte pour partir.

« Il y a une chemise de nuit au bout du lit. Tu déjeuneras dans mes appartements, alors assure-toi d'être à l'heure... Bonne nuit, Daegal, et bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison. »

Merlin sortit dans le couloir et ferma la porte, souriant lorsqu'il entendit le chien statue sauter sur le lit, et Daegal rire tandis qu'il lui disait de descendre... Gaius lui avait dit une fois que le prendre comme pupille avait été l'une des choses les plus gratifiantes qu'il ait faites. Maintenant, ayant lui-même un pupille, Merlin était d'accord. Il avait bouclé la boucle, et avait hâte de voir quelles joies la présence de Daegal allait amener.


	58. 17) Boucler la Boucle - Partie 3

**Bonjour ! Désolée de cette longue absence, des problèmes personnels m'ont totalement éloignée de et des traductions...**

 **Chapitre 58 : Boucler la boucle ~ Partie 3 ~**

Mettre la table pour deux lui sembla étrange puisqu'il n'avait pas invité Gaius à déjeuner avec lui. Songer que cela allait se produire tous les jours à partir de maintenant fut encore plus étrange.

Merlin sourit en pensant cela, grattant Friou sous le menton lorsqu'elle vint quémander de l'attention, puis il fit paresseusement apparaître une image de la chambre de Daegal à la surface de l'eau dans la bouilloire qu'il allait mettre à chauffer.

Daegal était étalé sur son lit, et le chien statue en occupait une bonne partie. Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit en voyant cela tandis qu'il murmurait un sort pour projeter sa voix dans la petite chambre en-dessous de ses pieds.

« Daegal, il est l'heure de se lever. »

Le garçon ne bougea pas, mais Merlin entendit un petit grognement de protestation via l'image, et le magicien souleva les sourcils.

« Soit tu sors du lit de toi-même, soit j'utilise la magie pour te tirer hors du lit par les oreilles. C'est toi qui choisis. »

Daegal ouvrit les yeux, vit que Merlin n'était pas dans la pièce, et sembla décider qu'il imaginait la voix, ou que Merlin ne pouvait pas réellement le tirer hors du lit sans être présent. Malheureusement, il avait tort.

Merlin ferma les yeux et étendit son esprit jusqu'à la chambre en-dessus, pendant que dans ses appartements, il faisait mine d'attraper quelque chose avec ses doigts. Puis il commença lentement à tirer Daegal vers le bord du lit, pas vraiment pas les oreilles, mais suffisamment gentiment pour que le garçon ne le réalise pas avant qu'il soit suspendu en l'air, à moitié hors du lit, puis il fut lâché au sol sans ménagement.

Merlin rit, capable d'entendre le cri de surprise de Daegal à travers le sol, même sans les sons de l'image. Il dissipa la scène dans l'eau et suspendit la bouilloire au-dessus du feu, avant de s'approcher de la pile de vêtements qu'il avait posé à côté.

Une minute plus tard, la porte principale s'ouvrit, et Daegal entra, les yeux troubles et légèrement énervé tandis qu'il regardait son nouveau gardien, le chien statue à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

Merlin le regarda, les sourcils levés.

« Je t'avais prévenu, tu devrais être content que je ne t'aie pas tiré du lit par les oreilles. »

Friou apparut derrière Daegal, gagnant un autre cri du garçon.

« Voici Gelleafriou, ou Friou. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne mord pas, sauf si elle nous protège d'assaillants. En revanche, elle aime être grattée sous le menton. »

Daegal leva lentement une main pour caresser la vouivre, qui savoura le toucher. Puis le garçon commença à sourire tandis qu'il s'approchait de Merlin, et son chien et la vouivre s'observèrent mutuellement.

« Depuis combien de temps l'avez-vous ? »

Merlin rit.

« Plusieurs années. Le vouivre du prince Balther, Scilderether, est son fils. »

Il souleva la pile d'habits, puis montra une baignoire remplie d'eau fumante qu'il avait mis derrière un paravent dans le coin.

« Et maintenant va te laver, et enfile ça. Warren sera bientôt là avec nos déjeuners, et tu es encore couvert de boue et de poussière de la forêt. »

Il poussa Daegal jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit derrière le paravent, et ignora les murmures bas qu'il put entendre tandis que le jeune garçon entrait dans la baignoire et commençait à se nettoyer. Les murmures se turent une fois qu'il sortit et commença à se sécher, et le silence qui suivit fut aussi maladroit que son expression lorsqu'il sortit de derrière le paravent, portant les vêtements que Merlin lui avait donnés.

Merlin le regarda de haut en bas, satisfait de la taille des vêtements et décidant que c'était suffisant pour l'instant. Il pourrait amener les anciens vêtements de Daegal à la couturière qu'il allait habituellement voir, et lui faire prendre les mesures pour ses autres vêtements.

Daegal tira sur le lin de sa chemise, incertain, visiblement conscient que le tissu utilisé était bien au-dessus du tissage en laine grossier typique auquel il était habitué.

« Merci. »

Merlin sourit, s'approcha et commença à tout ajuster. Il redressa le col, tira sur l'arrière de la chemise pour qu'elle soit droite, et desserra la ceinture d'un cran pour qu'elle ne bloque pas le tissu. Lorsque ce fut fait, il saisit un gilet en laine sombre finement tressée qui allait jusqu'aux cuisses, et l'enfila au garçon avant de peigner vivement les cheveux de Daegal.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il fit signe au garçon de se regardait dans le miroir à hauteur d'homme que Merlin avait sorti de sa chambre.

« Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Daegal se plaça devant le miroir, et fixa l'image du garçon bien soigné et habillé qui se trouvait devant lui.

« J'ai l'air du fils d'un noble. »

Merlin rit.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas aussi luxueux ou aisé, mais ça y ressemble. Je ne suis pas du genre à porter des masses de broderies en soie ou des fanfreluches inutiles, alors tu n'en porteras pas non plus. Mais je m'assurerai que tu sois habillé selon certains standards. »

Daegal le regarda, confus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faites-vous tout cela ? »

Merlin lui tapota l'épaule.

« Je t'ai pris en tant que pupille, ce qui, en tant que noble, signifie qu'il est de mon devoir de m'assurer que tu es bien habillé, bien nourri, et bien éduqué. »

Il se détourna pour retirer la bouilloire du feu et l'aporter à la table principale, où il versa l'eau chaude dans le pot de mélange d'herbes à thé. Puis il regarda le garçon.

« C'est pour ça que hier, je t'ai laissé avec Gaius tout l'après-midi, pour tout arranger. Quelques-uns de mes élèves qui étudient la magie apprennent déjà à lire et à écrire avec le tuteur du prince Balther, donc tu te joindras à eux deux fois par semaine et je te donnerai des leçons supplémentaires chaque soir avant le souper. Lorsque tu sauras lire correctement, tu auras des leçons d'histoire de Geoffrey de Monmouth, le Troisième Conseiller du roi. »

Daegal le fixa.

« Vous allez me faire apprendre _l'histoire ? »_

Merlin tapota le bout du nez du garçon par magie, mais son expression resta solennelle.

« L'histoire est importante. C'est en regardant et en apprenant du passé que nous pouvons éviter les erreurs de nos ancêtres alors que nous allons vers le futur. Le passé est l'héritage qu'ils nous transmettent, et considérer que l'apprendre est inutile signifie te condamner à répéter leurs erreurs. Tout comme Arthur a l'intention de s'assurer que la Grande Purge ne sera jamais oubliée pas pour que le peuple magique craigne qu'elle ne se répète et ne cause pas d'ennui, mais plutôt pour se souvenir des vies de ceux qui sont mort inutilement à cause d'elle. Des gens comme ta mère. »

Daegal resta silencieux, et Merlin put voir les larmes qui commençaient à se former dans ses yeux à la mention de sa mère.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle penserait de tout cela. »

Merlin s'approcha et posa les mains sur les épaules de Daegal.

« Je pense qu'elle serait heureuse pour toi, parce que tu as la maison qu'elle ne peut pas t'offrir, et je pense qu'elle serait fière du jeune et honnête homme qui s'est révélé en toi. »

Il guida Daegal vers la table et le fit asseoir au même moment où Warren entrait avec un plateau de déjeuner chargé.

« Et maintenant, tu dois manger, parce que tu as une longue journée devant toi. Un ami à moi, un charpentier nommé Alan, a accepté de t'engager comme assistant. Il est connu, et doit souvent refuser des commandes. Une personne pour tenir les objets et lui passer les outils lui permettra d'accomplir plus de travail. Tu vas passer la semaine à l'aider à faire les meubles pour ta chambre. »

Daegal cligna des yeux, surpris.

« Mais vous venez de dire qu'il doit refuser des commandes, pourquoi a-t-il accepté la vôtre ? »

Merlin sourit.

« L'avantage d'être son ami, alors tu ferais mieux d'être exemplaire avec lui. Et, si tu es vraiment bon, il prendra peut-être même le temps de sculpter les motifs de ton choix sur tes meubles. Dans la limite du raisonnable, bien sûr. Ton salaire me reviendra, et je te donnerai deux shillings de cuivre par semaine pour ton argent de poche. Tu peux les dépenser à la taverne par exemple, ou économiser pour t'acheter quelque chose de spécial au marché ou aux sculpteurs de la cité. Le reste sera mis de côté et économisé pour le futur, lorsque tu seras prêt à voler de tes propres ailes. J'achèterai tous tes vêtements et ta nourriture, alors tu n'as pas besoin de t'en inquiéter. »

Il agita un doigt devant son nez.

« Mais ne va pas ruiner tes vêtements. Si tu ne les traites pas avec respect, alors tu les répareras et tu continueras à porter les vêtements que tu abîmes. »

Daegal le regarda pendant plusieurs instants, puis commença à sourire.

« Vous parlez comme ma mère lorsqu'elle me grondait parce que j'étais couvert de boue. »

Il soupira.

« Combien de temps vais-je rester ici ? »

Il y avait un espoir hésitant dans cette question, et le sourire de Merlin s'adoucit.

« Chez les nobles, ils prennent soin de leurs enfants et pupilles jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient au moins dix-huit ans, et tu ne seras pas considéré "majeur" jusqu'à ce que tu aies vingt-et-un ans, alors tu vas être mon pupille pour un bout de temps... Tu n'as que quatorze ans. Tu as suffisamment de temps pour apprendre, grandir et découvrir ce que tu veux faire de ta vie. Alors ne te précipite pas. »

Le chien statue choisit cet instant pour poser sa tête sur les genoux de Daegal, et le garçon sourit en commençant à le caresser. Merlin observa l'expression heureuse du garçon, et remarqua le regard satisfait de Warren lorsqu'il vit la satisfaction évidente de son Seigneur. Mais peu importe les plaisanteries auxquelles Merlin s'attendait, de la part d'amis comme Gauvain, ça ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cela ferait juste d'autres moments heureux à se souvenir, auxquels s'accrocher, dans les jours sombres qui pouvaient encore les attendre.


	59. 18) Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod - Partie 1

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 59: Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod ~Partie 1~

La jeune femme se débattait dans ses liens, hurlant à tous des malédictions, indifférente à la peine et à la détresse de la petite fille qui s'accrochait à son père à quelques mètres de là. Tous les druides du clan auquel il avait demandé l'aide avaient le visage sombre tandis que leur chef cédait enfin et jetait un sort de sommeil à la femme.

Le chef se tourna pour lui faire face, solennel.

« Je suis désolé, mais ceci est au-delà de notre pouvoir. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait être capable de briser cet enchantement et vous ramener votre femme. »

L'homme serra sa fille en sanglots dans ses bras, et le fixa avec détermination.

« Qui ? Qui dois-je aller voir ?

– Le Sorcier de la Cour de Camelot. »

~(-)~

« Pourquoi requérir cette audience ? Même avec sa position de Raeswa de la plupart des Clans Druides, et Seigneur de l'Ancienne Religion, cela ne ressemble pas à une requête ordinaire. »

Arthur regarda le druide qui était incliné devant lui, ainsi que le roturier qui l'accompagnait. Bien que le druide semble calme, l'autre homme semblait bouleversé par quelque chose. Il semblait désespéré, mais demeura silencieux tandis que le druide répondait.

« Voici Brevan, un bûcheron venu des terres au nord de la Tour Sombre... Nous avons appris la façon dont la sorcière, Morgane, a ensorcelé votre Reine, et que cela a été rompu par le Seigneur Merlin. Mais un chagrin plus grand que vous ne le réalisez vous a été épargné, car lorsque Brevan a demandé notre aide, nous avons immédiatement réalisé ce qui s'était produit. »

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

« Et de quoi s'agit-il ? »

Le druide demeura solennel.

« La femme de Brevan a été enlevée dans leur maison, peu avant l'enlèvement de votre Reine. Elle a été emmenée dans la Tour Sombre, puis rendue trois jours plus tard, mais elle n'était pas elle-même. Nous croyons que le sort qui a été tenté sur votre Reine, dont elle a échappé, a d'abord été testé par Morgane afin de s'assurer qu'il marcherait. La femme de cet homme a été sa victime innocente. »

Arthur se leva, immédiatement concerné.

« Vous espérez que Merlin sera capable de briser l'enchantement ?

– C'est exact, Sire. »

Arthur regarda l'un des chevaliers présents.

« Emmenez-les attendre dans l'antichambre, et faites informer Merlin et Gaius. Ce qui a été fait au juste à la femme de cet homme, doit être discerné avant qu'une solution puisse être trouvée. »

Brevan et le druide furent escortés hors de la salle, mais lorsqu'ils furent partis, la porte à l'arrière de la Salle du Conseil s'ouvrit. Gaius et Merlin entrèrent, le visage sombre.

« Qu'avez-vous pensé de ça ? »

Merlin fit les cent pas au milieu de la pièce, agité.

« Nous connaissons, grâce aux descriptions de Gwen, la structure et l'arrangement du sort auquel elle a été soumise dans la Tour Sombre. Et je connais, pour l'avoir examinée après, le stress qu'il a placé sur son esprit. S'il était devenu plus profond, alors même en marchant dans l'Ancienne Magie, je n'aurais peut-être pas été capable de l'enlever. »

Gaius intervint, sombre.

« Mais si la femme de cet homme, Brevan, a été soumise au même rituel et qu'il a pu suivre son cours, alors je crains que Merlin ait raison et qu'il puisse ne pas être possible de le défaire. »

Il s'arrêta, songeur.

« Dans ma jeunesse, j'ai entendu parler d'un rituel de l'Ancienne Religion, appelé le Teine Diaga le Feu Sacré. L'officiant se servait de la racine de mandragore pour provoquer des terreurs inimaginables aux victimes. Leurs cris pouvaient être entendus à vingt lieues à la ronde... Lorsque le rituel était enfin terminé, leur volonté n'était désormais plus la leur. Elles devenaient les esclaves de la grande prêtresse pour l'éternité. »

Merlin se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et la Triple Déesse _laissait_ ses prêtresses faire cela ? »

Gaius soupira.

« C'était un sort réservé uniquement aux crimes les plus horribles contre l'Ancienne Religion, pour ceux que les Disir avaient décrété être au-delà de toute rédemption. Être esclaves de la prêtresse, garantissait que ces individus obéiraient à la volonté de l'Ordre et œuvreraient pour le bien général. »

Merlin commença à se renfrogner.

« Et donc une fois de plus Morgane pervertit quelque chose qui, bien que je ne l'aurais jamais approuvé personnellement, a été créé comme un moyen de dissuasion et une punition pour ceux qui avaient commis des crimes indicibles. Elle a utilisé sa connaissance pour réduire l'épouse de cet homme en esclavage comme simple _test_ de la puissance du rituel, afin de savoir qu'elle y arrivait avant de l'utiliser sur Gwen. »

Il se remit à faire les cent pas.

« Je ne tolérerai pas cela. Je dois faire quelque chose pour la femme de Brevan, ou au moins essayer. En savez-vous plus ? »

Gaius secoua la tête avec regret.

« Je suis désolé, mais de tels mystères n'étaient révélés qu'à une poignée de femmes initiées. En tant qu'homme, je n'accédais à l'information que par les rumeurs.

– Mais il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui peut nous aider. »

Gaius croisa les mains, solennel.

« Je ne vois que deux personnes qui pourraient peut-être nous donner la réponse... L'une est Morgane Pendragon, l'autre est la Dochraid. On peut la trouver dans une grotte au nord de l'Île Fortunée. Mais je te préviens, Merlin, nul ne peut faire confiance à la Dochraid. La Dochraid servait les prêtresses de la Triple Déesse, et même maintenant que la Déesse est morte, cela n'aura pas changé. Elle ne doit jamais découvrir ta véritable identité, car elle la révélerait presque certainement à Morgane. »

Le visage de Merlin se durcit, et il se retourna pour sortir.

« Faites savoir à Brevan que je cherche une façon de libérer sa femme du sort. Je serai de retour avant la nuit. »

Arthur fit un pas en avant, le rappelant.

« Merlin ! Ça ne fait que deux semaines que tu as été empoisonné ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais emmener quelqu'un avec toi ? »

Merlin lui jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Eh bien, si vous êtes volontaire pour venir avec moi, et voler sur Scild, alors vous êtes le bienvenu. »

Arthur grimaça, et Merlin sourit.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ne vous en faites pas, je ne serai pas trop long. »

Il sortit à grands pas de la Salle du Conseil et monta sur le toit, où Friou prenait son bain de soleil habituel. La vouivre fut heureuse de s'envoler avec lui sans avoir besoin d'un ordre, tant elle y était habituée maintenant, et se dirigea vers l'ouest à sa commande.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour trouver la grotte dont Gaius avait parlée, bien que ce soit avec une hésitation considérable que Merlin y entra après s'être vieilli jusqu'à quatre-vingts ans. Il pouvait sentit une présence ici, qui bien qu'elle semblait humaine d'une certaine façon, elle était tout le contraire d'une autre façon. Quiconque se trouvait ici avait peut-être été une personne normale autrefois, mais était désormais liée à la magie de la grotte dans une forme tordue d'immortalité. Tant qu'il y avait de la magie ici, la Dochraid vivrait, et cependant des lueurs de folie teintaient le tout. La solitude et les ténèbres de la grotte avaient probablement pourri la personnalité qu'elle avait avant d'être liée à cet endroit.

« Qui ose pénétrer dans la grotte sacrée ? »

Merlin marqua une pause, ayant à peine dépassé la lumière de l'entrée de la caverne, et il se retourna pour voir la silhouette recourbée d'une vieille femme se lever dans les ténèbres. Ses cheveux gris étaient ternes, et ses yeux avaient disparu depuis longtemps pour laisser place à des cicatrices ondulées au-dessus d'un sourire de dents noircies. Oui, cet endroit lui avait accordé l'immortalité, mais elle l'avait chèrement payée.

« Je suis venu implorer la Dochraid. »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis elle tendit le bras vers lui.

« Donnez-moi votre main. »

Merlin l'approcha prudemment, et fit de son mieux pour réprimer un mouvement de recul quand elle saisit sa main et commença à la renifler. Elle la lâcha alors, et se renfrogna.

« Je sens l'odeur nauséabonde de l'inimitié. Vous n'êtes pas un ami de l'Ancienne Religion, pas comme elle était. Ni un de ceux de Morgane Pendragon. »

Le visage de Merlin se durcit.

« Grande Dochraid-

– _Silence_ ! lui siffla-t-elle. Je te connais, Emrys. Tu ne trouveras aucun soulagement pour la femme du bûcheron en ces lieux.

– Comment savez-vous pourquoi je suis venu ? »

Elle eut un sourire de malice.

« C'est moi la Dochraid. La terre s'adresse à moi. Tu es loin d'être le bienvenu. Disparais ! »

Merlin prit une grande inspiration, résigné à faire quelque chose qu'il avait voulu éviter.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce que je veux.

– Tu as donc _l'audace_ de défier l'Ancienne Dochraid ? Toi, un malheureux sorcier ! »

Merlin la regarda, sans être impressionné.

« Et pourtant j'obtiendrai ce pourquoi je suis venu... car il semble que la terre ait négligé de vous dire certaines choses sur moi. »

Elle lui fit face, tout sauf intimidée par ses paroles.

« Je suis une créature de la terre, tu ne saurais me tuer. »

Merlin secoua la tête, et en l'espace d'une seule respiration, il saisit la magie de la grotte avec sa volonté. L'Ancienne Magie lui répondit volontairement, tandis qu'il commençait à défaire les liens qui y attachaient la Dochraid un par un.

« Ma volonté dirige désormais l'Ancienne Magie, et elle m'obéit comme elle a autrefois obéi à la Triple Déesse... Ne pensez pas que je ne peux pas ou que je ne veux pas vous détruire. »

Il trancha plusieurs liens d'un coup, faisant hurler la Dochraid, puis marqua une pause sans relâcher le reste de sa prise.

« Je ne veux pas vous faire plus de mal, Dochraid. Dites-moi ce que je veux savoir. »

Elle lui rugit dessus, à la fois enragée et effrayée.

« Sache que la femme du bûcheron est perdue, Emrys. Son esprit a été consumé par le Teine Diaga, étroitement uni à la roue d'argent pour l'éternité. Son corps n'est qu'un vaisseau fantôme, habité par la volonté d'une autre.

– Dites-moi comment rompre le sort. »

La Dochraid eut une expression de mépris.

« Seuls les plus grands sorciers se risqueraient à entreprendre une telle chose. »

Merlin, fatigué de ses railleries, rompit un autre de ses liens à la grotte.

« _Comment_ ? »

La Dochraid frissonna, gémissant avant de répondre :

« Tu dois voyager jusqu'au Chaudron d'Arianrhod. Là, tu auras besoin de tous tes pouvoirs, car tu devras appeler la Blanche Déesse, patronne de la guérison. »

Merlin avança d'un pas vers elle, la faisant trembler.

« Et ensuite ? C'est tout ?

– Non, Emrys... La femme du bûcheron devra entrer dans le chaudron. Le pouvoir de la Déesse réside dans les eaux pures du chaudron. Seul leur contact aura la vertu de la guérir. Ne l'oublie pas, Emrys, la femme doit entrer dans l'eau sans y être contrainte. Si quelqu'un employait la ruse, la force, ou la séduction, elle tomberait dans les abysses et serait perdue pour l'éternité. »

Merlin relâcha sa prise sur la magie de la grotte, et s'éloigna de la vieille femme.

« Merci, Grande Dochraid. »

Il se retourna pour partir, mais lorsqu'il eut le dos tourné, la Dochraid pointa du doigt une dague gisant sur le sol dans les ténèbres.

« _Ataese_ ! »

Elle vola vers le dos de Merlin, mais il se retourna en un instant et la planta dans le sol. Puis, en punition de sa présomption, il arracha la moitié des liens restants de la Dochraid à la grotte. Elle hurla, son pouvoir handicapé, et il sortit. Elle se remettrait, avec le temps, et son lien avec la grotte repousserait... Mais elle n'oublierait pas, et ne répéterait pas son erreur.

Le retour de Merlin à Camelot fut solennel, et quand il se dirigea vers l'antichambre où attendaient Brevan et le druide, cela ne changea pas.

Le druide se leva et s'inclina lorsque Merlin entra, mais lorsque Brevan se leva également, Merlin prit la parole avant qu'il n'ait l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai découvert un moyen possible de vous rendre votre femme, mais je ne peux le garantir et s'il échoue alors elle vous sera perdue pour l'éternité. Désirez-vous toujours essayer ? »

Brevan le regarda, ce jeune homme qui avait quelques années de moins que le druide qui avait dit qu'il était le seul espoir. Merlin ne ressemblait pas à un puissant sorcier, et pourtant le respect que lui témoignait clairement le druide, était une preuve suffisante que les apparences étaient manifestement trompeuses.

« Je ferai n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. Pour pouvoir la ramener à la maison auprès de notre fille, et que nous soyons de nouveau heureux. N'importe quoi. »

Merlin prit une grande inspiration, et se résolut à aller jusqu'au bout.

« Alors soyez prêt à partir au lever du soleil. Nous devons emmener votre femme au Chaudron d'Arianrhod, où elle devra entrer dans l'eau avant que le rituel ne puisse avoir lieu. Vous devez venir avec nous, ainsi que votre fille, car si quiconque peut atteindre ce qui reste de l'esprit de votre femme, c'est vous deux. Vous seuls pouvez la faire entrer dans l'eau de son propre chef, et il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Car si elle entre par un autre moyen, cela la détruira. »

Brevan hocha la tête avec compréhension, des larmes d'espoir et de détermination dans les yeux.

« Alors nous le ferons. Nous le ferons ! »

~(-)~

 **Seul inconvénient d'avoir Merlin qui exerce librement sa magie au lieu de se cacher : pas de Dolma dans cette fic ! Je sais que Merlin déguisé en vieille dame était très drôle, mais il n'a aucune raison de se déguiser cette fois et je doute que Brevan apprécie qu'il fasse le pitre pendant qu'il essaye de sauver sa f** **emme...**


	60. 18) Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod - Partie 2

**~(-)~**

Chapitre 60 : Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod ~Partie 2~

« Nous pouvons atteindre le Chaudron d'Arianrhod en trois jours, si nous gardons un rythme constant. Ne prenez que ce dont vous avez besoin. Vous pourrez récupérer toutes les possessions que vous laissez ici à notre retour. »

Merlin vérifia rapidement les trois chevaux qui avaient été rassemblés dans la cour centrale. Brevan et sa fille, Claire, chevaucheraient sur l'un d'eux tandis que son épouse, Mari, serait attachée sur la selle d'un autre. La femme avait été réveillée et gardée dans le donjon pour la nuit, afin qu'elle puisse manger même si elle l'avait fait à contrecœur. Elle demeurerait dans un sommeil enchanté pendant le voyage, et ne serait ramenée à la conscience que lorsqu'ils devraient lui donner de l'eau et de la nourriture, et s'occuper d'autres choses nécessaires.

Merlin jeta un regard au père et à la fille, et à la façon dont la petite fille regarda avec des yeux pleins de larmes sa mère être chargée sur son cheval. Il savait qu'il était un peu brusque avec eux dans son attitude, mais c'était seulement parce qu'il était inquiet. La Déesse Blanche était plus connue comme un mythe, une fable qu'une réalité. Elle était le symbole de l'aspect de l'Ancienne Magie touchant à la guérison... et à la vie et la mort. Si elle existait en tant que conscience, comme cela avait été le cas de la Triple Déesse, il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir si elle lui répondrait. Il valait donc mieux rester ferme et sérieux avec l'homme et sa fille, plutôt que de trop alimenter leurs espoirs, aussi contre-nature que ce soit pour lui.

Merlin se hissa sur la selle de Bitan, sur le point de partir, quand un quatrième cheval et son cavalier entrèrent dans la cour par la porte. Mordred s'avança et marqua une pause devant lui, avec tout le matériel nécessaire pour un voyage d'environ une semaine, attaché à sa selle.

Il eut un sourire ironique.

« La dernière fois que tu es parti seul en mission par compassion, tu as fini empoisonné et tu as mis une semaine à guérir. Je viens avec vous, sur ordre du Roi. »

Il eut un petit rire.

« Enfin, en quelque sorte. Je lui ai dit que je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'aide, et il est tombé d'accord avec moi. »

Merlin adressa un long regard à Mordred, puis il soupira de résignation avant de sourire.

« Je ne peux pas argumenter contre ça, pas vrai ? Un peu d'aide avec Mari serait appréciée, quand je devrai la rapprocher du réveil pour la nourrir. Ça permettra à Brevan de réconforter sa fille, tandis que nous emmènerons sa femme à part pour ne pas perturber Claire. »

Mordred acquiesça d'un signe de tête et prit position à l'arrière-garde, avant que le groupe ne sorte en direction du nord, vers les montagnes aux limites des terres d'Annis, où se trouvait le Chaudron.

Mais à leur insu, la Dochraid n'avait pas été entièrement corrigée par la punition de Merlin pour avoir tenté de le tuer. Car un corbeau avait volé dans la cave sur son ordre, et était reparti en portant un message.

Il vola à l'est vers une zone de forêt dense, loin de toute route ou possibilité de croiser des voyageurs. Là, il se posa sur un rocher, devant l'ouverture d'une grotte sous les racines d'un arbre, et à son croassement une femme sortit.

Morgane fronça les sourcils en approchant l'oiseau, décrochant le message qui était attaché à la patte du corbeau. Elle le déroula ensuite, et ce qui y était écrit suffit à la faire frissonner.

 _Emrys met tout en œuvre pour défaire le Teine Diaga que vous avez jeté à la femme du bûcheron. Il a l'intention de l'en laver au Chaudron d'Arianrhod._

Morgane froissa la lettre dans son poing, étrécissant les yeux. La femme du bûcheron avait seulement été un test du rituel, et bien qu'elle la lui ait rendue, cela n'empêchait pas qu'elle soit un pion possible à utiliser plus tard. Mais la perdre ne fut pas ce qui causa à Morgane de se retourner vers le jeune dragon émergeant de la grotte derrière elle. Ce fut l'idée qu'elle savait maintenant où serait Emrys. C'était une occasion de s'en prendre à lui et d'en être débarrassée une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Il faut que tu m'aides, Aithusa. »

~(-)~

Le deuxième jour après leur départ de Camelot touchait à sa fin, tandis qu'ils chevauchaient vers le pied des montagnes devant eux.

Merlin les regarda solennellement.

« Nous allons devoir laisser nos chevaux au pied du passage, il est trop rocailleux pour que nous prenions le risque de les faire boiter plut tard. Le chaudron est sur le pic situé le plus à l'ouest. »

À ses côtés, Mordred observa également les montagnes.

« Ce serait le plus haut ? »

Merlin le regarda avec un sourire ironique.

« C'est toujours comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il regarda Brevan par-dessus son épaule, conscient que le bûcheron fronçait les sourcils dans sa direction. Le badinage léger ne semblait guère lui plaire, bien que ce soit compréhensible.

« Sachez que nous prenons cela _très_ sérieusement. C'est juste que, avec les ennuis et les épreuves que nous avons déjà affrontés dans nos vies, nous avons appris à nous raccrocher à la légèreté et au rire dans les moments où c'est possible. S'attarder sur les ennuis qui nous attendent, aux dépens du moment présent, c'est vivre sa vie dans la peur constante de l'inconnu. »

Le froncement de sourcils du bûcheron s'atténua, bien qu'il demeura silencieux. Sa fille était tout aussi tranquille, bien que cela semble plus être dû à sa confusion et son incertitude quant à ce qu'il se passait. Merlin lui sourit doucement, et envoya vers ses mains l'une des orbes de lumières qu'il avait utilisées pour amuser le fils de Liam.

Le visage de la petite fille s'illumina avec émerveillement tandis qu'elle tenait la lumière, et au bout de quelques instant, elle sourit.

« Jolie ! »

Merlin adressa à Brevan un petit sourire quand l'homme le regarda après cette réaction, et haussa les épaules.

« Parfois, il faut un enfant, pour nous montrer que les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi sombres qu'elles en ont l'air. Accrochez-vous aux souvenirs lumineux que vous partagez, au sujet de Claire et de sa mère. Ils vous aideront à ramener Mari. »

Merlin talonna ensuite son cheval pour qu'il redémarre. Ils chevauchèrent jusqu'à approcher de l'extrémité de l'herbe de la lande, et laissèrent les chevaux ici avec un ordre du magicien de rester à cet endroit. Peu de mots furent échangés tandis que Merlin transportait la plupart des vivres, et que Mordred prenait un unique sac avant de porter Claire. Brevan portait sa femme dans un silence sombre, mais la façon dont il ne cessait de regarder son visage endormi, avec des larmes tout juste visibles dans ses yeux, montrait que les paroles de Merlin l'avaient atteint. Les souvenirs qu'il devrait faire remonter à la surface chez sa femme étaient en train de remonter en lui.

Ils étaient environ à mi-chemin de la passe quand ils s'arrêtèrent pour camper, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Brevan et à Claire pour s'endormir lorsqu'ils eurent tous mangés. Merlin choisit ce moment pour réveiller Mari, la maintenant silencieuse et groggy avec sa magie, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait mangé et qu'il la replonge dans le sommeil.

Mordred l'aida, silencieux et songeur, jusqu'à ce que Mari fût recouchée et que Merlin et lui soient les seuls réveillés.

« Je me demande souvent, comment tu peux être si attentionné, quand je sais à quel point tu peux aussi être féroce et terrifiant. »

Merlin soupira et s'assit, dos contre un rocher, regardant le chevalier au-dessus du feu de camp.

« C'est parce que, d'une certaine façon, je me vois comme ayant deux facettes. La facette que tu vois maintenant, Merlin Garrah l'homme qui as commencé comme garçon de ferme dans un village pauvre, et a fini par devenir le meilleur ami d'un Roi. Mais mon autre facette est Emrys, le puissant magicien et féroce protecteur d'Arthur et de Camelot. Mais cette facette de moi, est une facette qui fait peur aux gens. Je la montre seulement quand j'y suis obligé. Le reste du temps, je suis seulement "Merlin". J'y suis obligé, car autrement, je craquerais probablement sous le poids de mon destin. »

Mordred se tut, songeur.

« Ton destin... et par moments je me demande quel est le mien. »

Merlin broncha visiblement à ces paroles, et Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, quel est mon destin ? »

Merlin détourna les yeux, demeurant silencieux plusieurs minutes, avant de soupirer et de le regarder.

« Ton destin, c'est à toi de le décider. Il y a des choses que tu es destiné à accomplir, mais ce qu'elles sont n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte c'est la façon dont tu choisis de vivre ta vie jusqu'à ce que ces événements se produisent. »

L'expression de Mordred était sincère, implorante.

« S'il te plaît, dis-moi juste. Je veux savoir. »

Merlin secoua la tête, avec un regret sincère.

« Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, et ce n'est pas que je ne te fais pas confiance... C'est parce que je sais que le poids de savoir ce que tu affronteras un jour... pourrait te briser. »

Il inclina la tête.

« Par exemple, je suis allé dans la Caverne des Cristaux dans un moment de conflit et d'incertitude, et j'ai demandé la réponse à une question. J'ai payé cette réponse avec un chagrin et une peine tels que je n'en avais jamais connus, et ce que j'ai vu précisément est quelque chose que je ne révélerai jamais, pas même à Arthur... celui sur qui portait la question. »

Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé, et pourquoi le lui cacher ?

– Parce que j'ai demandé, dans ma peur pour son avenir, à savoir quand et comment il est destiné à mourir. »

L'expression de Merlin se fit lugubre.

« Je l'ai vu se produire, non une fois, mais deux. Deux futurs possibles, et je vais devoir vivre en sachant que je serai témoin de l'un des deux un jour. Si je disais à Arthur ce que j'ai vu, si je lui disais comment il va mourir, il passerait sa vie à guetter constamment cette suite d'événements. Il serait tellement fixé sur cette peur, qu'il vivrait comme une ombre au lieu de vivre normalement. Comme je l'ai dit aujourd'hui à Brevan, il faut s'accrocher à la légèreté et au rire quand les événements le permettent. S'inquiéter trop de ce qui est à venir, ce n'est pas vivre du tout. C'est pourquoi je ne peux te dire ce que tu veux savoir, car si je le fais alors tu passeras ta vie à guetter et attendre que ces événements se produisent. »

Mordred le fixa, à la fois stupéfait et sceptique.

« Mais tu sembles réussir à vivre avec cette connaissance. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je ne pourrais pas ? »

L'expression de Merlin se fit mélancolique.

« Parce que tu n'as qu'une seule personnalité, Mordred _toi._ La seule raison pour laquelle j'arrive à vivre avec cette connaissance, c'est parce que c'est "Emrys" qui se préoccupe de ce futur lointain. "Merlin" s'occupe juste de ce qui est en face de lui, et dans le futur proche. "Merlin" vit pour aujourd'hui. »

Mordred se tut à nouveau, mais finit par soupirer et céder.

« Je comprends. Ce "Emrys", le Seigneur de l'Ancienne Magie, veille sur ce qui est à venir dans ma vie, tandis que son représentant, "Merlin", s'assure que je peux rester moi-même malgré cela. Tu le fais par gentillesse, parce que tu comprends mieux que personne, à quel point ça me ferait souffrir de savoir. »

Merlin sourit doucement et hocha la tête.

 _«_ C'est comme je t'ai dit. Je ne cesserai jamais de te sauver, peu importe de quoi. C'est ce que font les amis. »

Mordred lui rendit son sourire, et hocha également la tête.

« Et je suis honoré de t'appeler mon ami. »

~(-)~

 **Une bien meilleure scène, à mon avis, que celle d'origine avec Mordred qui se rend bien compte que Merlin n'a pas confiance en lui !**


	61. 18) Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod - Partie 3

**~(-)~**

 **Chapitre 61 : Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod ~Partie 3~**

« Des bannières de pèlerin, qui balisent la route du chaudron. Nous approchons. »

Mordred leva les yeux vers les tissus colorés, attachés au sommet de branches tordues qui avaient été enfoncées dans le sol rocailleux du ravin. Ils avaient quitté leur camp une heure plus tôt, la lumière avait encore la pâleur de l'aube, et les cieux étaient gris avec la possibilité de pluie.

Merlin leva la tête vers ces nuages et utilisa légèrement sa magie sur eux, retenant toute 'tentation' qu'ils auraient pu avoir de relâcher leur charge d'eau. Il était assez difficile de marcher sur cette piste, sans que la pluie ne la rende en plus glissante.

« Nous sommes presque au sommet. Nous devrions y être d'ici une heure ou deux. Avec de la chance, après cela, nous pourrons retourner aux chevaux avant la tombée de la nuit. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher, inconscients de la présence de la sorcière qui les observait désormais depuis le sommet du ravin. Morgane observa leur groupe, renfrognée, tandis que son regard cherchait des signes d'Emrys. Mais apparemment le vieil homme se cachait, comme un lâche, restant hors de vue. Seul son chien de manchon était là, ouvrant la route vers le Chaudron d'Arianrhod, et elle avait Aithusa...

En bas, Merlin et les autres continuèrent d'avancer, l'esprit fixé sur la tâche qui les attendait. Il faillit ne pas remarquer immédiatement, le moment où il entendit le bruit d'ailes parcheminées en vol, et se retourna juste à temps pour se baisser avec surprise tandis qu'un jeune dragon blanc criait au-dessus d'eux en guise d'avertissement.

Mordred posa Claire à terre, tendant la main vers son épée, mais Merlin l'arrêta d'un regard et déclara brusquement à Brevan :

« Prenez votre femme et votre fille, et courez vers le Chaudron ! Nous nous occupons de cela ! »

Brevan n'hésita pas à obéir, sa terreur à l'arrivée de la créature ailée était plus que suffisante pour le faire s'enfuir dans le ravin avec sa femme sur une épaule et sa fille lui tenant la main.

Merlin et Mordred attendirent qu'ils soient à bonne distance, avant de se tourner vers le dragon qui se préparait à passer de nouveau au-dessus d'eux.

Mordred fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'Aithusa nous attaque ? Tu es un Seigneur des Dragons ! »

Le froncement de sourcils de Merlin était accordé au sien.

« Il n'attaque pas vraiment, il en donne juste l'impression. S'il était sérieux, Aithusa aurait utilisé du feu contre nous avec son premier passage. Il était assez près pour que, même avec mes réflexes pour la magie, nous ayons été un peu brûlés.

– Mais pourquoi cette démonstration ? »

Merlin lui jeta un regard.

« Parce qu'Aithusa est l'ami de Morgane, et elle nous observe probablement en ce moment. »

Il fit face au dragon en train de charger.

« Mais ça suffit... _Nun de ge dai s'eikein kai emoisepe'essin hepesthai_! »

Aithusa cria une fois en guise de protestation, et vira pour s'élever parmi les pics des montagnes les entourant.

Les deux hommes regardèrent partir le dragon, poussant un soupir de soulagement avant d'aller à la suite de Brevan. Mais à peine s'étaient-ils retournés, qu'ils aperçurent l'espace d'un instant Morgane face à eux avant qu'elle ne les fasse tomber d'une explosion.

Merlin atterrit lourdement, et resta étourdi par l'impact, mais Mordred s'avéra plus fortuné en matière d'atterrissage et se releva précipitamment. Il se dressa de façon protectrice entre lui et Morgane, et fronça les sourcils quand la sorcière hésita à le frapper à nouveau.

« Pourquoi hésiter à me tuer ? »

Morgane le regarda solennellement, presque triste.

« Je n'ai rien contre toi, Mordred. Comment le pourrais-je ? Tous les deux, nous avons la même nature. »

Il se renfrogna à ces mots, pensant à l'amertume et la rage qui la dirigeaient, quelque chose qu'il ne voulait jamais devenir.

« Jamais. »

Morgane lui sourit avec ironie.

« Tu portes bien la tenue de chevalier, mais elle ne te convient pas. Tu es un pantin qui danse au bout de fils. Des fils tenus par Arthur et Merlin. On se sert de toi.

– Vous vous trompez. »

Mordred ne bougea pas, refusant de s'écarter ne serait-ce que d'un pouce de la ligne lui permettant de protéger le magicien au sol derrière lui.

« Merlin et Arthur sont mes amis. Ils croient en moi, ils ont confiance en moi, et ils donneraient leurs vies pour moi et moi pour eux. »

Le sourire de Morgane disparut.

« Ta naïveté pourrait être charmante si les temps étaient moins dangereux... Où est Emrys ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis Mordred la regarda posément, comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Emrys ? »

Elle étrécit les yeux.

« Prétends-tu que tu ignores de qui je veux parler ? »

Mordred garda son sang-froid, infatigable.

« C'est seulement un nom que j'ai entendu.

– Il n'est pas là ? Avec toi ? »

Il y avait presque de l'innocence dans sa voix quand elle demanda ça, et pourtant Mordred demeura impassible tandis qu'il répondait :

« S'il était là, ne sentirions-nous pas tous deux la présence d'un aussi grand sorcier ? »

Morgane fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« Peut-être, mais on m'a dit que Merlin a presque autant de pouvoir qu'Emrys, pourtant il demeure aussi impossible à déchiffrer qu'il l'a toujours été, quand il ne veut pas que d'autres le détectent. »

Elle commença à lever la main vers lui.

« Mais si tu insistes pour ne pas me le dire, alors je n'ai plus besoin de toi à présent.

– Vous frapperiez donc l'un des vôtres ? »

Les mots de Mordred interrompirent son geste, et il la fixa avec de la tristesse dans les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas assez fort pour vous vaincre, Morgane, mais sachez ceci. Toute cette haine qui est en vous ne saurait triompher. J'espère que vous retrouverez la tendresse et la compassion qui emplissaient autrefois votre cœur. »

Elle abaissa la main, complètement perturbée par ses paroles, et dans son moment d'hésitation, il brandit la main vers elle. Les yeux de Mordred furent traversés d'un éclair d'or, et Morgane fut rejetée en arrière pour atterrir inconsciente sur le sol. Il se retourna ensuite pour faire face à Merlin, qui avait repris ses sens durant la conversation, et qui avait en fait également levé la main, prêt à frapper si c'était nécessaire.

Il jeta un regard à Morgane tandis que Mordred le hissait sur ses pieds.

« Bien joué. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. »

Mordred la regarda alors, remarquant que Merlin la dépassait pour continuer à remonter le ravin.

« Tu ne vas pas la tuer ? »

Merlin s'arrêta et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

« Et pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »

Mordred le fixa, confus.

« Elle serait prête à causer des souffrances à d'innombrables gens pour atteindre ses buts, et te tuerait en un clin d'œil.

– Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je peux la tuer de sang-froid. »

L'expression de Merlin se fit lugubre.

« J'ai failli la tuer, il y a quelques semaines, et elle était aussi impuissante à m'en empêcher qu'elle l'est en cet instant... Mais l'Ancienne Magie ne voulait pas que je le fasse. Elle ne m'arrêtera pas si je choisis de la tuer, mais en même temps je sens que Morgane a encore un rôle important à jouer. J'ai peut-être été désigné comme sa perte, mas ça ne veut pas nécessairement dire que je vais la tuer. Mais je sais une chose. Ici et maintenant, de ta main ou de la mienne, n'est pas le jour où elle est destinée à mourir. Si nous la tuons ici, même au nom d'éviter les morts qu'elle causera peut-être si nous la laissons vivre, il n'y aucun moyen de savoir quel effet cela aura sur le futur. Si je la tue, alors que l'Ancienne Magie me prévient de ne pas le faire, je pourrais détruire le futur même qu'Arthur et moi œuvrons à créer. Je tue seulement quand je le dois, pour me défendre et défendre ceux que je protège. Morgane n'est pas une menace envers nous alors qu'elle est inconsciente. »

Il se détourna.

« Je refuse d'assassiner. Je l'ai fait une fois dans le passé, j'ai assassiné Nimueh, et ça me hante depuis ce jour. Quels qu'aient été ses défauts, et quoi qu'elle m'ait fait ainsi qu'à ceux qui me sont chers, elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça. »

Mordred le suivit, fronçant toujours les sourcils.

« Alors tu vas vraiment juste la laisser là, et la laisser vivre ? Pourquoi, quand il serait tellement plus simple de savoir qu'elle n'est plus.

– Alors toi, à un niveau personnel, tu préférerais que je la tue ? »

Mordred eut un mouvement de recul, hésitant.

« Eh bien, non, pas vraiment. Pas quand je me souviens de comment elle était autrefois, quand elle a aidé à me sauver la vie. »

Merlin soupira.

« Alors tu vois que ce n'est pas si simple. Il n'y a pas de façon "simple" de s'occuper de quoi que ce soit avec un si grand effet. Elle pense que la façon la plus simple d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut, est de tuer quiconque se met sur sa route. Par conséquent, elle vit dans la solitude, et les ténèbres, méprisée par les gens de la communauté magique qui la respectaient autrefois. Cependant, si elle avait renoncé à son désir pour le trône, lutté à travers le défi émotionnel d'accepter cela, quand cette chance lui a été offerte, elle pourrait vivre à Camelot avec nous. Heureuse. »

Il secoua la tête.

« Ne pense jamais, jamais que tuer quelqu'un est l'option simple. Morgane n'est pas le seul exemple de comment cela peut devenir bien pire pour toi au long terme. Camelot n'aurait pas la moitié des alliés qu'elle a, si je n'avais pas fait l'effort de convaincre de nombreux sorciers de croire en Arthur. Il y a plus d'une douzaine d'alliés forts que nous avons, que nous avons seulement parce que nous avons choisi de ne _pas_ les tuer, et plutôt de leur donner une chance de voir la raison. »

Mordred se tut, restant silencieux pendant presque une minute avant de soupirer, corrigé par le raisonnement de Merlin et inconscient que cette même explication s'appliquait à lui. Qu'il était l'ami de Merlin, purement parce que le magicien avait fait l'effort de gagner sa confiance au lieu de le déclarer trop dangereux pour pouvoir vivre.

« Tu as raison, je suis désolé. Tu as beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi, et j'aurais dû respecter ça. »

Merlin tendit le bras pour poser une main sur son épaule avec une approbation silencieuse, avant que tous deux ne continuent sur la dernière partie du chemin pour atteindre leur destination.

Le Chaudron d'Arianrhod était magnifique, un lac d'un bleu cristal enroulé autour du bord intérieur du cratère d'un volcan éteint depuis longtemps. Brevan et sa fille attendaient anxieusement sur la berge, tandis que Mari était allongée au sol à leurs côtés, et le bûcheron se précipita vers eux quand il les vit arriver.

« La créature, est-elle morte ? »

Merlin secoua la tête, dissimulant ses pensées troublées sur Aithusa.

« Non, mais elle ne nous dérangera plus. Je l'ai forcée à partir, en utilisant ma magie. »

Il prit Brevan par le bras, et le ramena vers Mari.

« Nous devons faire ce pourquoi nous sommes venus ici. Je vais la réveiller, et quand je le ferai, il faudra que vous lui disiez quelque chose que vous savez que cela réveillera les sentiments de son vrai soi. Elle doit _vouloir_ vous suivre, vous et votre fille, dans l'eau. Appelez-la à vous, mais ne la forcez pas. Elle doit entrer de sa propre volonté. »

Il tendit la main et la passa sur les yeux fermés de Mari, ne laissant pas le temps à Brevan de réfléchir et de former des doutes. Un sort murmuré, et il recula, tandis que ses yeux s'ouvraient en battant des cils et qu'elle s'asseyait avec agitation.

« Où suis-je ? Que m'avez-vous fait ? »

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, et se débattit quand Brevan l'agrippa. Protestant avec véhémence jusqu'à ce qu'il parle avec désespoir :

« Mari, c'est moi. Tu te souviens ? Ton époux. L'homme avec qui tu as juré de rester jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, et qui a juré de rester avec toi. »

Elle recommença à se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement de Claire la fasse regarder la petite fille tandis que Brevan continuait de parler.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens du jour de la naissance de Claire ? Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit quand tu l'as tenue dans tes bras pour la première fois ? »

Mari s'immobilisa, écarquillant les yeux devant ce souvenir.

« J'ai... J'ai dit que je l'aimerais pour toujours, ma petite fille. Que je l'aimerais de tout mon cœur. »

Quand Merlin lui fit signe de le faire, Brevan lâcha Mari et se retourna pour soulever Claire. Il commença ensuite à reculer dans le lac, un pas à la fois.

« Claire a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. S'il te plaît, reviens-nous juste. Viens à nous. »

Dans son étreinte, sa fille tendit les bras vers sa mère, gémissant toujours, et le bruit fit faire le premier pas à Mari vers le lac.

« Ma petite fille, elle a besoin de moi ? »

Brevan hocha la tête.

« Oui. Viens juste dans l'eau, et nous pourrons tous rentrer à la maison ensemble. »

Mari commença à accélérer alors, ses pas se faisant plus certains tandis qu'elle couvrait la distance jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Merlin attendit qu'elle soit dans le lac jusqu'à la taille, avant de tendre sa magie et de commencer à psalmodier.

« _Yfel gaest ga thu fram thisselichaman. Bith hire mod eft freo. Ar ond heofonutungol sceal thurhswithan_! »

Tandis que sa voix augmentait de volume à chaque ligne de l'incantation, il sentit la magie dans le Chaudron enfler. Elle s'éleva, dans une lumière blanche et pure autour de Mari, et il sentit un petit coup d'approbation de la "Déesse Blanche". Ce n'était pas une volonté consciente, pas comme la Triple Déesse, mais c'était une partie de l'Ancienne Magie. Douce et chaude, pleine d'espoir et de guérison, qui existait purement pour apaiser les souffrances.

Cela envoya un frisson d'émerveillement autour de lui, presque assez pour qu'il ne voie pas le moment où Mari fit face à son époux et sourit. Ils sortirent de l'eau, chacun tenant l'une des mains de Claire, tandis qu'elle souriait de joie entre eux.

Brevan regarda Merlin, des larmes dans les yeux.

« Vous avez réussi, vous nous l'avez ramenée. Quoi que je doive faire pour vous remercier, dites-le et je le ferai. »

Merlin lui rendit son sourire.

« Vivez une vie heureuse avec elle et votre fille. Que vous partiez d'ici en étant de nouveau une famille, c'est le seul paiement dont j'ai besoin. »

Il regarda ensuite Mordred, et l'entraîna à part pour lui parler.

« Escorte-les jusqu'aux chevaux, et emmène-les vers la première bande de forêt sur la piste de retour à Camelot. Je vous rattraperai quand j'aurai fini ici. »

Mordred fronça les sourcils avec inquiétude.

« Morgane est encore sur la piste. Je peux leur faire faire un détour pour qu'ils ne la voient pas, mais si elle se réveille avant que tu n'aies terminé ?

\- Kilgharrah sera là bientôt, alors ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Il y a une grande différence entre elle me prenant par surprise, et moi étant prêt à la recevoir avec plusieurs protections en place pour la ralentir. Mais, si ça peut aider, je descendrai la piste et lui lancerai un sort de sommeil pour être sûr. »

Merlin semblait confiant, et sa solution était raisonnable, mais Mordred demeurait incertain.

« Fais donc cela, mais quand même, pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de Kilgharrah ici ? »

L'expression de Merlin se fit solennelle, et son regard attristé par des sentiments que seul un Seigneur des Dragons pouvait comprendre.

« Depuis un certain temps maintenant, il est clair qu'Aithusa a été rendue rachitique par ce qu'a fait le Sarrum d'Amata. Ici, dans cet endroit de guérison, j'espère réparer cela. »

Mordred recula, désormais capable de comprendre, et hocha la tête avant de commencer à mettre Brevan et sa famille sur la piste.

Merlin les regarda partir, attendant qu'ils soient hors de portée d'oreille avant de rugir une convocation à Kilgharrah. Maintenant il était temps d'attendre que le dragon arrive, et de s'assurer que Morgane ne se réveillerait pas avant que lui-même ne quitte la montagne.

Et quand il vint se dresser au-dessus d'elle, sa magie changeant l'inconscience en véritable sommeil, Merlin la regarda d'un air songeur. Car il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas tuée, et c'était parce qu'elle était restée avec Aithusa pendant deux ans de souffrance. Elle aurait pu abandonner le dragon blanc n'importe quand, et se libérer, et cependant elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle était restée, et pour un Seigneur des Dragons cela signifiait quelque chose.

~(-)~


End file.
